


Rose Addictions

by Riekroz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 235,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riekroz/pseuds/Riekroz
Summary: A mysterious power altered Ruby's life in a single night; changing her forever. As she unintentionally drags her team and her friends, she finds herself in a situation where one's moral compass and preconceptions of love become utterly meaningless; their very life is at risk. Would Ruby fall under this corruption or would she embrace it as she uses her power for their benefit?





	1. Prologue - The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to AO3 to share my work. Keep in mind, it will have the same standard I have as I did in FF. Which is- I will change edit the chapter for corrections, story alterations and additional "plot".  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how this site works. Oh well. I'll adapt. It's more fun that way.

Huntsmen, and Huntresses. Warriors who fight the evils known as Grimm. Monsters born from negative emotions, as well as being drawn by it- are endlessly crawling upon the world of Remnant. What the world was before it came to be, no one knows. Each warrior is arms with the powers that be, to protect, to save, to conquer. Each Warrior has been tested by their choices, and each had to lived by them. And the consequences of those Hunters, affect the next generation.

Within the small island of Patch, two young huntresses, Ruby and Yang, sat on the couch dumbstruck, as well as somewhat awed. Only a few moments before they were all revving up Ruby's celebration party for getting into Beacon, and now Ruby had that specific look on her face that spelled _"Oh God Not This Again"_ , as well as feeling Deja Vu. Yang, her big breasted sister, laughed herself to the floor, not caring if her roars were as loud as gunshots.

"...Not this again." said Ruby as she shrugged her shoulders. Yang, meanwhile, was laughing up a storm, causing her semblance to activate in intervals every time she takes a moment to catch her breath.

"HAHAHAHA THIS IS A NEW RECORD-"

"THIS is why I tried to reinforce the wall with dust infused force resistance plates- so dad or you- won't break the house every single time Uncle Qrow sends a letter." replied Ruby hands on hips, voice monotone.

"And what? Let you improve the rest of the house with "upgrades"? Last time we let you "fix" the oven you made it shoot out our dinner!" replied Yang with a grin, eyes turning a peaceful lilac. "Talk about fast food- Even I have a the patience to just walk up and grab what's in the oven."

"HEY! It was a good idea- I get to tinker, you don't go to who knows where for Lien, and we don't get to waste any on repairs. It's a Win-win!" replied Ruby with a smile on her face. "And the Oven's the best thing that has happened to dinner time."

"That's only a Win-Ruby Exclusive. We couldn't even use the Oven- only you could. I mean, you practically just baked cookies and play a game with Zweii on who can eat the most in 5 minutes, while catching them either with your mouths or your clean plates."

"You have to admit it was a fun way to eat."

"...Yeah, It was a fun way to spend our boring nights. Cookie Night was unforgettable."

"So...what about dad? We're talking about food when he's somewhere out there in the middle of nowhere-" said Ruby, remembering the situation.

"We ARE in the middle of Nowhere Patch Road, 123 Green Trees Lane."

"YANG!"

Yang quickly pulled her sister into a one armed hug and ruffled her hair. Ruby struggled and tried to break free, but gave up at her sister's loving embrace. They broke apart and tried to clean up the mess that their hyperactive dad had done.

"So I wonder what did Uncle Qrow do this time?" asked Ruby as she used her semblance to carry and throw any debris to her sister.

"Dunno- but I'm gonna bet it's going to be about you again." replied Yang happily as she pieced the walls back together.

"HEY! I didn't even do anything over the top! At least- not recently..."

"You help stop a criminal rob a dust shop, joined a fight between two professional huntresses, and now you're on your way to Beacon two years early. Yeah, nothing over the top right there."

"...At least, not for the past few hours."

"Right. And I'm sure he isn't gonna give ya a pat on the back for causing trouble yet somehow turning the situation around in your favor."

"I told you! I didn't do anything recently that would warrant dad to...run for the hills?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaybe he found out _"that"_ " winked Yang as she stared at Ruby. Ruby dropped a rock on the ground before looking at her sister with a serious look on her face- at least "trying" to look serious. Ruby's face was red- and her mouth was turning into a loop-sided grin.

"He-hehehe-he too bad. He already knew I was into girls when Uncle Qrow told him in the backyard a week ago."

"Aww...I wish I'd been there. How did dad react?"

"He hugged me tight before yelling in happiness something about me not being corrupted or taken away."

"Yep that's dad." replied Yang as she "shaped" the broken wall into a nice square for repairs later on.

"He was about to say something else but was dragged away by Uncle Qrow."

"I think that news alone might have broke dad in the right way and became concerned."

"Say what."

"I mean, he won't EVER have to worry about dealing with boyfriends."

"Oh."

"I'm just glad that he was as accepting as you were."

"You're my sister Rubes- I could never hate ya." smiled Yang as she peered through the hole as she saw Ruby pick the last of the debris.

"There, all finished!" said Ruby as she quickly returned to the living room and sat on the couch. Yang followed suit, but sat on the lone sofa to the left of Ruby.

"So...wanna find out why dad ran out?" said Yang as she raised her legs onto the table.

"Wish we could Yang, but you know Uncle Qrow- he makes letters that only respond to a specific aura. If we even touch the letter that was meant for dad it would explode in a puff of smoke." said Ruby as she grabs a few cookies and begins munching them at top speed.

"Who said it was ONLY meant for dad?"

"Say what." Ruby paused and looked at her sister.

Yang slipped out a red envelope adorned with crow feathers from her cleavage, and laid it on the table. Ruby spat out her cookie and quickly checked the envelope. This was definitely the same letter her father held.

"Ya-Yang how did-"

"Found it on the floor while I was still laughing. I touched it and I thought it would explode- but it didn't and that means either I alone could read it besides dad or it was also meant for the both of us." Ruby swallowed whatever cookie she had left in her mouth. Ruby looked at her sister with a worried look.

"...Are you sure about this Yang? Dad might find out and get angry at us... And I'd like to have more time for tinkering and cookies rather than being in trouble thank you very much. Whatever is in that envelope is not worth the puni-"

"Ah come on, you're curious as I am right? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? You saw how dad reacted right? One minute he was happy about you skipping 2 years from Signal, the next minute he reads the letter Uncle Qrow sent, turns blue and then started running outside to in a fit of manic laughter and tears. Even Zweii was scared." At that moment, Ruby stood up and looked around.

"OH GOD WHERE IS ZWEII!?" Ruby shouted as she quickly realized that her favorite Corgi is missing. She used her semblance as she quickly did a rough scan of the house to find no signs of Zweii. Yang quickly raised her hand and as if on cue- she grabbed Ruby by the hood and threw her back to the couch, in a sitting position.

"Oh he's fine~ He chased after dad as soon as he ran out." said Yang peacefully as she fixed her sister's clothes.

"...Sometimes I forget that despite your lax attitude that you have the eyes of a Nevermore."

"I'll take that as a compliment. So what are we waiting for? Now's our chance!"

"This is not gonna end well is it..."

"Hey! When did my plans ever go wrong?"

"In order of embarrassment or in order of Hair-related mess ups? Take your pick."

"...Let's just read the letter you little midget."

Ruby and Yang quickly grabbed the letter from the envelope, and started reading it. Minutes go by, and then Ruby and Yang dropped the letter to the ground with a red streak on their faces. Ruby was redder than Crescent Rose and Yang 's eyes were alternating between lilac to red all the while her hair glowing. It took awhile for them to process what they had just read, and after what seemed like decades, Yang broke the silence.

"That was...interesting. Uh..so..Rubes, you wanna squish the squash- shit I mean, wanna rub the turkey with some stuff-FUCK. Umm...Rubes?" Yang said in a slightly trembling tone. Ruby, however, was still in staring at the letter. Her mouth agape, her eyes dilated and her heartbeat was fast. Yang shook her sister, trying to get her attention.

"Rubes? Ruby...? You Okay sis?" Yang knew the answer despite asking the question. She gently laid a hand on her dazed sister and whispered in her ear: "...Rubes...It's a lot to take in-"

Ruby replied with a hand as well. Words alone is not enough to express her thoughts, instead she turned to look at Yang and stared at her eyes slowly filling with tears. Yang quickly hugged her sister after seeing this and held her for a few moments. "Yang...I.. uh...Rather, I..I'm not in the mood. I- This is a l-"

"Ssshhh.. We can talk about this after...dad has calmed down. I think he should talk first- we can talk after that, OK?" Yang gently kissed her sister's forehead trying to calm Ruby down. Ruby in response, hugged back. Yang's warmth was enough to ease Ruby back to her party mood, and somehow cause her heart to skip a few beats despite it beating like a a drum. Ruby felt her sister's warmth, and settled in her sister's arms for awhile.

"Sounds good." said Ruby calmly. She nuzzled deeper into Yang's chest, but had instead cause Yang to let out a moan in surprise held her sister at arms length. Ruby realized what she had done quickly thought of an excuse- lest she be blown to Vacuo by her sister's One Mean Punch.

"Sorry, you're eyes were still changing, so well.." Ruby let out her lovingly puppy dog eyes to calm down a slightly raging red-eyed demonic Yang. It worked- barely.

"Ruby! Rose!"

"EEEP!" On reflex, ruby tried to grab CR on reflex realized she doesn't have it, and just settled on preparing for the worst. It didn't come.

"Do-don't sur-surprise me like that! There are better ways to ca-calm myself down you know!" stuttered Yang.

"Eheheheheheehee~ You have to admit- you liked it~"

"..."

"Ya-Yang?"

Yang didn't answer, making Ruby worry. Yang would normally put her sister in a headlock before wrestling her down pinning her to make her say sorry, but Yang was silent. Eeriely silent. Ruby quickly went closer to Yang's face to check if everything was alright. The expression she saw her sister made made her snicker and giggle- Yang was blushing and her lip quivering. Her eyes nearly closed and her cheeks growing red like her eyes.

"Who knew my sister can make an innocent face like that?" teased Ruby. Yang lifted her head and quickly put her in a headlock.

"WHAT'D YA SAY!?" said Yang- her face once again exuding confidence. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T DO THIS FOR COPING A FEEL, YA GOT THAT?!"

"the-there's the- yaaaang i kn-knowww..." gasped Ruby as she tapped the sofa. "...aiir... i need.. air... tap out.."

* * *

By the time Taiyang Xiao Long has returned home after his...breakdown, he noticed his two daughters playing Remnant, completely trying to forget that he ran out on his two children. Yang and Ruby noticed their dad back, and waved. Ruby was the first to get up and hug her dad, and was followed by a tackle-bear-hug by Yang lifting the two for a happier-though bone splinting-air-restricting hug. Yang laughed and let the two go and after a few gasps of air, the party had resumed. While Ruby and Yang were having a round on who can eat the most food- Taiyang discreetly grabbed the envelope that Qrow sent and began reading it. His expression hardened, but soon let our a small smile as he went onto deep thought, reminiscing old memories of bygone days.

_"Summer...Ruby's becoming more like you everyday... Well, except the part into women, for once Yang didn't change her mind on that. Well, at least I know I won't have to deal with boyfriends. EVER. Well...I guess it's time for the break down...Kinda messed up now that I think about it."_

He stared onto the pair sisters, and felt his heart lighten. He felt a tug on his legs, and saw that Zweii was begging for treats. He chuckled and grabbed a few pieces of kibble and gave it to his kind Corgi.

"Oh Zweii- later I want you too.."

Hours went by, and Ruby noticed that Zweii was tugging near her legs. Ruby, knew what that had meant, dad wanted to see her; Yang noticed this as well. Ruby looked at Yang and gave a crestfallen look. Yang, replied with a "Go." Ruby replied with a smile. She followed a beckoning Zweii outside and closed the door. Yang, went on to continue cleaning. When she picked up the letter that was still out in the open, she noticed a second folded letter addressed to her, by Uncle Qrow.

Surprised she didn't notice it sooner, she picked it, but it would not open. She then remembered about Aura-specific sealed letters and quickly used her aura to open it:

_Hey kiddo._

_I'm going to assume Tai ran out on you two, again. That guy really needs to know his surroundings more, even if its his own home. I'm not worried though, the house if off the beaten track and the likelihood of anyone coming there is low- privacy is our strongest point in the entirety of Patch. And even if someone other than you three makes contact with the letter- it'll go poof like always. I always loved that prank- Raven never saw it coming no matter how many times I sent in "fake" love letters._

_Anyway, take the other letter and burn it, if it hasn't been burnt already. If Tai asks, tell him I told you to do so and tell him to contact me the usual way if he wants a to know the contents again. That guy is more of a nervous wreck than me, and I'm the one who becomes wasted. But enough of that and_ _let's get down to business._

_Since you've read the other letter, and if my ever suspicions are correct, Ruby also read it as well. In case you didn't understand because of the mumbo jumbo limbo that Atlas specialist tried to type up, Ruby's got a condition that finally decides to rear it's head. Summer had the same thing, but she had it at birth. Ruby didn't show signs of it, so we thought she'd be spared from the..."unique" experience she had. Heck, when Raven found out, she practically jumped on her and decided to help her best friend with that matter. Let's just say it started Tai's manic habit of breaking the wall and running outside._

"...MOM!" Yang screamed into the empty room, eyes flaring and knees trembling. If Uncle Qrow implies anything more about their parents embarrassing escapades, Yang might just lose part of her sanity. Or her lunch. Probably her "skillful" pun ability. Definitely her pun ability. Still shaking with rage(and embarrassment), she continued reading:

_Don't get me wrong Yang, I'm not telling you our teams embarrassing secrets for nothin'. I'm sayin' so you know what to expect. If she is like what Summer was, then you better be prepared. I copied down that specialists important notes so even You and Ruby might understand:_

_Condition: GAHM_

_-Patient has increased Hormone activity_  
-Aura Manipulation increased to 123.56%  
-Patient's Aura can latch onto others- "infecting" their aura. Effects currently unknown.  
-Patient may induce pregnancy. Needs further confirmation-  
-Aura output increases 145.23%

_Other details in the letter are merely guesswork at this point- but the top 5 I've listed are 100% confirmed. Summer was the test subject- along with my sister to keep her company. When I heard about it- I thought it was an excuse that my sister thought up to hide the fact that she's bi. And if I'm correct, you're like her too. You need to learn from your good ol' pal ME about the real term of "secrecy"- something you clearly lack. Our house walls aren't THAT thick._

"...You dusty, perverted, old man." Yang yelled as she tried to not imagine her mother and her step mom in that kind of relationship. If this goes any further- Yang's image of her step-mom might shatter, along with her mom's cool "deadly image".

 _Take note of one of the effects: Aura Infection._ _Listen, I need you to be careful, and Ruby needs to be as well. We don't know what the extent of these effects are, and the only person who knows them is currently on a solo mission and is impossible for anyone to track. Anyone except me. I know my sis' methods well enough._ _.. I'm going make sure to find and make contact with my sis. It won't be easy- but the situation says she needs to come home. You two can speak whatever is on your mind when she returns. Oh, and your welcome- I know how much you want to see her. Normally she'd want ya to find her herself._

 _Meanwhile I'll try to break it down to Tai. He only knew half of the story(that runaway trainwreck), so I'll go explain to him the gist of it. If you think he and I had an already tense argument before, this will top it all off kiddo. A_ _lso enclosed in this letter is a special type of Dust-infused medicinal cartridge. You'll need it. Not for Ruby, but rather, for her "partner". And no, this is not Raven's pills. It was Summers. I've refilled and made them from scratch so do not use it lightly. The effects are temporary after the first use, but becomes permanent because it bonds with the user's aura and blood. Once it becomes permanent, keep a few around in case...well. Just in case. It's not easy to make those. One pill costs a fortune- ten times as big as Mistral's grand prize for becoming champion._

_I've also attached a small note to Ruby, give it to her for me will ya. It lists the location of her congratulations present. It might take her mind off recent events. If not, I expect you to help her through and through, but again, that goes without saying._

_-Qrow_

_P.S. Whatever happens, you're still both my favorite nieces. No matter what anyone else says._

Yang searched for the cartridge along with a small red piece of paper. She stared at the strange rainbow colored decorated cartridge and noticed that in it are a total of 50 multi-colored pills infused with dust. She sniffed a few and each of them have a scent of different kinds of fruits. She closed it and pocketed it for later, and quickly burned the letter meant for Tai. Yang then thought on what her uncle just said:

"Take care of her...huh.. Heh. No need to tell me that."

* * *

By midnight Ruby, Zweii and Tai returned home and both head to their respected rooms. Tai bid his sleepy headed yet still red as rose Ruby a goodnight hug and head to his room. Ruby, still red for multiple reasons, went to her room and saw Yang sitting on her bed in her tank top and panties. Ruby ran and quickly hugged her sister. Yang returned her now red cherry-of-a-sister a hug and patted her softly. Ruby cooed and snuggled deeper into her sisters arms and then proceeded to lie down on her lap. She and Yang stared for a few moments, before-

"...I..uh had a long talk with dad. I wasn't expecting him to give a girl, the talk. At least, not after saying I'm into girls."

"Well, to be fair, you DO act on instinct, like Uncle Qrow. He's just, ya know concerned."

"HEY!"

"You made a Oven that shoots out food, ESPECIALLY cookies."

"Point taken."

"So, little sis, how are you feeling?"

"...I..um..have mixed feelings about this."

"Whoo ho ho I can tell."

"On one hand...I feel like..this isn't going to change a lot, but then...it feels like, like-

"Don't be like that sis- Everything will be fine."

"...Right... Umm...Yang?"

"Yea sis?"

"Actually, I have...a rather personal question."

The mood changed. Ruby's still smiling and blushing face made a total reversal and looked away from Yang. Still blushing, for some reason, Ruby went into deep thought. Yang, still preparing herself, and her thoughts as well, waited with bated breath. She heard a calming sigh, while still caressing her sister's head.

"Yang, can I be ho-honest..? Ruby's stuttered on the last moment. Yang quickly straightened her face and looked back to her sister's eyes. Yang knew what that look meant, Ruby was serious-as well as scared.

"Go ahead little sis. Don't worry. I'm here." said Yang as she continued to pat her head. Yang was feeling determined and somewhat serene, yet her heart can't stop beating faster than it normally would.

"I...Do...We...Do you think I'm a freak..?" asked Ruby as tears build up around her eyes, yet keeping her calm demeanor.

"No." Yang quickly answered. Ruby shook her head as she asked again, fearing it might have been false.

"Yang...am I...a freak... to you...?"

"No, Ruby-

"It's cause dad or uncle Qrow said so to take care of me so you said "No"? Because it-"

"No Ruby but-"

"Or is it because from now on I won't be able to have a "normal" relationship-"

"Rubes-"

"Because I feel like a freak- I mean I'm already having issues going to Beacon alone and now this- this makes me feel like I won't have-

"Ruby!" Yang shouted. Ruby flinched at her sister's hoarse, or what seemed to her, harsh tone. She waited as she tried to calm herself down. Yang took a deep breath and tried with all her might to concentrate her thoughts into careful words.

"No, I do not hate you. Nothing will change that. Hey, people will just...like you who you are, not cause of what you have. Alright." said Yang softly. Ruby was stunned; speechless. Ruby hugged her and wiped whatever tears on her shirt. "In fact, it...makes me love you all the way more."

Ruby started to chuckle before turning into a garbled laugh-mixed tears. Yang just smiled at her now calming sister.

"Is it because of...? I-I mean, you aren't exactly the model sister. If it is, then that would explain why you're lack of self-restraint, you're promiscuity, and the fact you aren't wearing your bra underneath your shi-" said Ruby jokingly, but was cut off by Yang as she quickly grabbed her skull and tightened it to an iron grip. Ruby became terrified at her sister's now red eyes.

**"Continue...and I'll make sure you will never walk again."**

"i'msosorrysopleaseletgoofmyheadnowithurtssomuchlikehowzweiinevergetsanydogtreatsforthepasttendaysbecauseweignoredhimforwhoknowshowlong."

Yang calmed down and resumed her patting. Ruby sighed a relief. That was almost Life and Death. Life was more important. "Although, it does open some possibilities..." continued Yang.

"And here I thought you'd be serious for once."

"Oh. But. I. Am~" teased Yang. Ruby gulped, making Yang laugh. Ruby then laughed back and both now feel like all their tensions from the letter melt away.

"This really reminds me...of Mom."

"Yeah, apparently she was the same as you and my mom did with it her-" Yang then covered her mouth noticing she had gone with the flow. She cursed her Uncle's influence. Ruby was shell-shocked, then blushed then laughed.

"I didn't need to know that, but at the same time, I'm glad I got to hear that. But where did you hear that from? It's not like you to tell stories like that- Wait... Did you go through Uncle Qrow's Po-"

Yang once again, tightened her grab. Ruby flinched, but kept her smile at her sister.

"Stopstopstopstopstop-joking-head-pain-blood-Yang-cookies-." said Ruby, making a brave front, while internally, praying and thinking of her last will and testament. Yang once again relaxed her grip.

"So...you believe me now?" Yang asked back. Ruby back to Yang, and smiled. She was relieved and yet...she could not help be filled with..new sensations. Yang wiped away her remaining tears and held her close to her chest. Ruby's feelings was starting to well up even more, but was feeling more comfortable as her sister eased her conflicting emotions. Thoughts of Yang's soft breasts then started to encircle her mind, and her sisters comforting voice. She nuzzled deeper into Yang's breast and started to smile. Yang was blushing was trying to not let out a small moan as her sister nuzzled deeper. Ruby stopped realizing what she had just done, also realizing what had happened hours ago.

"Uh..UH This isn't what it looks like- I mean- I shouldn't have done th-"

Yang quickly hugged her sister. Ruby was surprised by her sister's actions but soon (or finally, in this case) noticed certain things. Like, Why was Yang letting her cuddle her boobs? Why is she only in a Tank top and panties? She would normally be in her sports bra and jammie pants when going to sleep. Why was Yang so...motherly(wait- she does when I'm sad-durr)? Why isn't she putting up a fight? And the most important question of all, why is Yang in her bedroom anyway? She has her own room.

"I hope you're done, cause It's my turn now Ruby." said Yang as she put her at arm's length.

"Ya-Yang?"

"Well, Uncle Qrow said to take care of you- but first I needed to know what exactly are we dealing with. Everything in the letter was too much for me to understand. And he sent me another letter that made things easier to understand."

"O...K? Not surprising, but OK?"

"And...after reading the letter in detail, I decided to do a little digging, and guess what nada-zip-zilch. So...the next step is to just...look at the source. _Strip._ " grinned Yang

"...Oookay this is getting reaaaallly awkward so I think I might just go to bed and- wait this is my room-"

"Oh come on~"

"YANG!" retorted Ruby as she tried to inch herself away, distracting her sister, her face already red.

"And it's also high time I also teach my sister about these things anyway- dad might have...poorly explained things and you know it."

"YANG I- Actually you're right- he did a poor job explaining it a while ago and I have no idea what he was talking about."

"An Opening!"

"YANG!?"

Yang then flipped her sister upwards, twirled her around as she began stripping her sister. Ruby caught by surprise tried to escape, but her face accidentally hit Yang on the face-kissing her on the lips. Yang came to a halt. Ruby went still, looking into her sister's eyes. After what seemed like moments- they broke apart, and faced each other sitting down. Both sisters blushed, and looked away. Ruby being left only in her underwear, had many many thoughts go through her head, but the last action just made her realize something- that was her first kiss.

"Ru-ruby- That- I- kiss- that- I didn't mean too-" Yang blurted out.

"...that was my first kiss..." said Ruby as she touch her lips, caressing it.

"I-I'm sorry I-"

"No Yang, it was my fault- but..."

"Ye-yes?"

"I didn't know that...what was how kisses felt like..." smiled Ruby innocently. Yang's heart skipped a beat.

"If you were saving it for someone- I-I'm sorry-"

"...No it's OK, I might have botched mine anyway on the first attempt- well- I was right wasn't I?" chuckled Ruby.

"...I-" Yang was at a loss for words, so she held her head down to hide her deepening blush. Ruby continued chuckling because of how Yang was acting. Her normal hyperactive act first think later sister was reduced to a mere innocent maiden in front of her. Yang pursed her lips at the lingering feeling- she had kisses before, but when she did it with Ruby- there was... a spark. The fleeting feeling was addicting, and she wanted to feel it once again. As she was about to look back at Ruby- she noticed her sister's panties growing dark- as well as a small bump appearing.

"Uh...Rubes."

"Hrmm?"

"I think...I may have found your _"condition."_ "

"Huh?" asked Ruby. Yang pointed downward and Ruby looked. She saw a small bump, making her eyes widen and freeze on the spot. Yang, filled with curiosity, slowly made her way to her sister and tried to remove her soaking panties. Ruby didn't protest- she was as curious as her sister was. As Yang pulled off the only remaining cloth blocking her sister's purity- she let out a yelp of surprise as she saw her sister's small clit slowly swelling. Ruby- being new to this- was just shocked and frozen in place.

"...So..." said Ruby trying to break the silence. Yang was still looking at her sister's clit- making her feel...uneasy. She quickly closed her legs to grab Yang's attention. "Could you stop staring at it?"

"So-Sorry."

"So...now that you've looked and checked at my _"condition"_ can you please go to your room?"

"Yeah, No."

"Why?!"

"Because, I said I'd explain things properly. I don't want you to be...experimenting and ending up getting hurt- OK?"

Ruby had no answer for Yang- she was right in every way tonight- something she thought she'd never see the day. And so Yang began re-positioning herself as she and Ruby had a "better talk". Talking about the birds and the bees, the bees knees, the ins and outs, has left Ruby with a new sensation. Yang took notice, her sister was twiddling her thumbs, the surprised expression on her face, the infinitely reddening cheeks the almost unbearable gnawing hunger building within her- she had to keep herself at bay. After an hour- they were midway through the talk as Ruby felt...a new sensation.

"And so, you always have to aim for the-"

"Umm...Yang? Can we...stop?"

"Oh come on sis, you've said that for the past hour and really it's getting old- you need to know these things-" continued Yang, her face serious but still red at the same time.

"But..I.."

"But what?"

"I'm feeling...weird."

"Of course you feel weird- this is new to you and you have to get used to-"

"I mean I feel weird...down there."

"...Oh."

"Yang...I don't know but I'm feeling tense..."

"You're feeling heat sis."

"Heat? I don't..have a fever-"

"I mean, you're feeling aroused- you're flipped switch- an itch you need to scratch- something a rub can ease- You know- You feel turned on." teased Yang.

"You didn't have to put it like that."

"Don't worry sis- I felt the same the first time."

"...this has got to be the weirdest sister bonding moment we've ever done."

"Yeah No Duh."

"So...how do I..."

"...Ruby are you asking me how to get you off?"

"I-I have no idea what that means, but...yes?" said Ruby innocently. Yang reacted by smiling and positioning Ruby to her side.

"You just basically asked me to have sex with you."

"...WHAT?!"

"...Eh, worth a shot."

"Again, WHAT!?"

"OK, so, you ready?"

"THIS IS CROSSING THE LINE ISN'T IT?"

"And since when did that stop me?" grinned Yang.

"I! You! WE! I- I have- THIS IS- UGH FINE! Maybesurewhynot-I...think so."

"Just let me take the lead. I'm slightly more experienced." said Yang with confidence.

"PFFTT. Riiiiiiiiiight. You're as experienced as me Yang."

"Oh really?" teased Yang as she suddenly pulled her sister's chin to her sister's lips once more. Ruby caught off guard, went into shock once more. Yang quickly rolled her tongue deep into her sister, dancing about, taking in the feeling that had caused a spark in her. Ruby's gaze soften as she let her sister do the work. Both sisters held on until they gasped for air, but not before leaning on each other's shoulders. Yang with the reflexes of a lion, quickly tore her sister's bra away, along with her own- exposing her own mounds for her sister to see. Ruby, trying to control her heartbeat took deep breathes. She was slowly feeling the heat intensify with each breath she takes.

"So...how was that? Experienced enough for you?" gloated Yang behind her embarrassing face. Ruby was gaping her mouth- she had no idea what to say. All she knew that it was...enticing.

"I'm not done yet sis, the practice session just beginning!" gloated Yang as she straightened up as she kissed Ruby on the neck. Yang didn't know why, but her body is acting of it's own accord thinking that this might feel right. Ruby let out a yelp- as well as a exciting moan that even surprised herself. Yang heard, and intensified her smooches.

"Ya-yan-yang- I feel..I feel...!"

Yang kept on kissing, and soon enough she grabbed her sister's breast and started playing with them. Ruby was helpless in her sister's attacks, and held in her moans- hoping Yang wouldn't hear her. Yang, ever the optimist, pulled herself to Ruby's breast and began teasing it with her tongue. Ruby let out a long moan as she went rigid. Yang felt her own heat increase, as she started to rub her thighs together.

"Le-let me handle this sis." replied Yang in a sultry voice, continuing her onslaught on her sister. Ruby couldn't bear it any longer, and gave up stifling her moans. Yang proud of what she did, decided to reward her sister. She pushed Ruby back to the bed, as she re-positioned herself on top without breaking contact as she switched her hand to her sister's thighs. Ruby was in an extremely vulnerable position- her eyes were glazed, drool coming out of her moaning mouth, her lips trembling in excitement and joy- she was enjoying every touch her sister had made.

"...I...I..!" said Ruby as she felt something build within her. She was near the point- and a little push is all that's needed to finish this. Yang, reading her like an open book, she inserted two fingers into her sister. Ruby felt that, and pushed her over the edge as she let out a loud moan as her back arched backward. Yang was proud of what her handiwork had done, but soon turned her gaze to her sister's lower lips as her clit suddenly shot upward in length morphing as her sister did in tandem. Yang quickly let out her fingers as she sided off her sister.

Yang was shocked, for the lack of a better term, to see that her sister had grown a part that was only meant for men- she looked and gazed at her sister's dick- pulsing in time with Ruby's high. As soon as Ruby returned from her high, she slouch back into the bed, and took deep breathes.

"Ya-yang that was...amazing~" said Ruby. Yang did not reply, as her eyes were still on the new weapon between Ruby's legs. "Ya-yang? What's wrong? What are you look-"

As Ruby turned her gaze from her sister- she felt her eyes widen as she looked downwards- She felt herself once again go red and shot upwards sitting down to take a better look. Yang remembered what had happened look at her sister.

"...You, uh...grew that after.. you came." said Yang, trying to not to look at her sister.

"Ya-Yang- What- what is-"

"...I think you know, Ruby." teased Yang, as she turned her gaze on her sister. Ruby looked back, hoping this was all a dream that she's experiencing.

"Is-IS THIS-"

"Well, at least now you can safely be sure that you can go on a date with any girl that catches your fancy~" joked Yang, trying to lighten the mood.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES YANG!"

"I'm being entirely serious Sis." continued Yang, as she held her laugh in. Ruby puffed her cheeks as she folded her arms.

"So... what now Yang?" Ruby looking away from both sights, trying to look mad.

"Well...I wasn't...expecting this. But...this situation...IS PERFECT!" said Yang gleefully. Ruby turned to her, thinking her sister might have gone mad.

"...Oh boy here we go.."

"What? You're as curious as I am~"

"That's your excuse so you can _"experiment."_ "

"I won't deny that, so let's get started-"

"There's no way you're going to let this go, is there?"

"NOPE."

"And people wonder how do I put up with a sister like you."

"Hey, it's their loss~"

"...Just...be...gentle" said Ruby as she looked into her sister's eyes, her mouth quivering. Yang, noticed and smiled, and simply nodded.

"Yes, now please leave it to me...Little Rose~." Yang winked as she crawled closer to Ruby. Ruby had finally given up and accepted what's gonna happen and what will eventually happen. Whether her insides was dancing out of pure lust or something else she did not know, what matters is right now, she had a hungry lioness to take care off- or to let her be take care off- this is confusing.

She felt her heart skipped a beat as Yang quickly touched her new appendage. She held in once again her moans as her sister check if everything was real. Soon enough, Yang began rubbing it with her hand. Ruby, now covering her face, except her eyes, stared at her dick being fondled by her sister. She could not believe it until she had seen it, and now it was real, and now Yang is pleasuring her and making her feel on cloud nine. Yang then stopped and raised her head to look at Ruby's eyes. Ruby wanted the feeling to continue, and looked at Yang trying to beckon her to continue. Yang just stared back, grinning. Ruby looked away, trying to not show that she was immensely enjoying this. Yang grinned wider, as she made her own sister enjoy the new sensation that is only unique to her. She lifted her head near Ruby's ear without stopping her motions, and whispered into Ruby's ear.

"If I didn't knew any better, I'd say you're more...naughty than I am~" Yang teased Ruby as she began tracing her ear with her tongue down to her neck. Ruby just moaned back as the feeling wasn't just intensifying- it was doubling up. She looked at Yang, eyes filled with longing.

"Yang...this..is.."

Yang smiled as she stopped her teasing hand- she quickly tore off her panties leaving only her in her birthday suit, and re-positioned herself as she put her hips on Ruby's face. Ruby- having no idea what to do, just laid back waiting for instructions. Yang quickly without thinking, put her sister's dick in her mouth while she started fingering her sister once more. Ruby let out a stifled yelp as the new sensation spread inside her. Yang intensified her actions, making Ruby moan. Ruby caught again unguarded, let out a loud moan of ecstasy.

 _"I'm so glad Uncle Qrow sound-proofed this room for me. This would be embarrassing if dad hears us.."_ Ruby thought to herself, but suddenly a she realized her trail of thought: " _WAIT- DAD! IF DAD FINDS OU-Ooooooohhh~~~ OHHH~~~~~"_

Ruby's thoughts was pushed out as she began to reach her climax. She continued panting like Zweii on a hot day, as Yang continued without stopping her actions. Ruby then noticed Yang's lower lips starting to ooze, and without much of a thought began playing with it with her tongue. Yang let out a small moan still with herself on Ruby's dick. Ruby, at her dazed state, just began licking her sister up like a bowl of hot soup and Yang began to convulse in excitement. As the two sixty-nine each other, they soon started to reach their maximum state, with Yang, climaxing first. Yang let out a moan as she squirted in Ruby's mouth. Ruby caught it in her mouth, not wanting to ruin her bed, and swallowed it as it entered. She swallowed as her dazed look slowly disappeared as a new feeling began welling up down below.

Yang, despite coming down from her high, continued to finger and suck her sister off, and Ruby, soon let it all out. Yang swallowed her sister's load and her fingers got sprayed by her sister's nectar. Eyes nearly rolling back, her tongue nearly all the way out, and drool and seed coming out of her mouth.

"Ya...Ya...ya..Yang...that..was..amazing~"said Ruby as she pushed Yang softly to her side, as she saw her dazed-high-sister coming down as well. Ruby, not knowing if what she was doing was right- grabbed Yang's arms as she drag herself towards her dazed sister, kissing her. Yang now was the one surprised- but soon gave in as her little sister was for once taking the lead. Ruby rolled her tongue to taste her own, and took some in her mouth. Yang pulled Ruby apart, and dragged off the bed, both of them landing with a thud on the floor. Yang quickly crawled up with her upper body leaning on the bed as she knelt, her lower half quivering. Ruby, taking notice at this, stood up with all her might despite her legs feeling like jelly.

"Ya-yang what are you.."

"...Take me~" said Yang as she looked at her sister her eyes full of longing.

"But...you just told me that...this is... a girl's..." said Ruby, her face filled with shock.

"...I can't wait, and I...rather you do it- I'm afraid I.." said Yang as she trailed her voice off. Ruby, understood at once.

"...might strangle your guy when you do it the first time? That's soooooooooo like you Yang." joked Ruby.

"...shut up."

"...but this...goes beyond...practice...It's-it's-!"

"...Ruby, Please-please...take..me~"

"...Yang, your not thinking straight- this is-"

"Ruby! PLEASE!" shouted Yang. Ruby looked at her sister dead in the eye- Yang was near tears- the position she's in was already embarrassing enough- having to hear her sister say no is making her shake. Ruby took a deep breath.

"...I love you Yang." said Ruby as she began to align her hips with Yang, without breaking eye contact.

"I love you too, Ruby." Yang felt her sister as began to poke her. Ruby was trying to figure out what to do, but Yang, without any hint of patience, quickly grabbed her sister and lead the way. As the tip was about to enter her, she quickly gasped, and stopped her sister.

"Just to let you know sis- I will never ever regret this. So neither should you." She then slowly guided Ruby into her. Ruby seized up on the new sensation, as Yang tried her best not to feel the pain of losing her virginity. As she finally reached the back of Yang's womb, They stopped for a few moments, trying to let the feeling sink in, or out.

"Yang...Yang...! This..is.."

"Ta-take-take it slow...move..slowly~ Yes...that's it."

Slowly Ruby moved her hips into Yang, slowly getting used to the sensation. Yang's lilac eyes immediately went red as she can no longer hold in her tension as she timed her hips with Ruby's thrusts. Her breasts began to swing, breathing uneven as she began to moan as pleasure took over. Ruby bent downward and quickly grabbed her breasts as she increased speed. The feeling intensified, as Yang began reach a new level of high. Ruby, now going as fast as she can, groped her sister's breasts as she pinches her nips, increasing Yang's pleasure.

"Ru-Ruby...you feel...amazing!~"

"Yang, you feel..good! I..don't want to stop!"

"Deeper! DEEPER!"

The forbidden pleasure both sisters were drawing them closer to their limit. After what seemed like hours, Ruby felt the again, the sensation building up again on her abdomen.

"Yang..I think...It's happening again..."

"Ruby...you can stay inside, it's OK.."

"But...but-"

"Don't worry- just- do- it!"

"Bu- but..!"

Ruby realized too late as she climaxed and blew her load into Yang, Yang soon climaxed as well, clamping down on Ruby, intensifying the feeling Ruby was experiencing. Ruby then slouched onto Yang, as Yang too, relaxed her legs. She felt Ruby's hair fall past her face- breathing in her sister's scent. It smelled of cookies, with a large hint of strawberries. She felt comfortable. She felt together. The feeling then changed when Yang felt a slight tinge above her clit. She tried to look down, but Ruby was still blocking the view so for now she just assumed it was her shrinking back down. Ruby, coming down from her high, raised her head and kissed Yang on the lips again. Yang, kissed back. As they broke apart, Ruby also got off Yang and sat on the cold floor, her legs weak. Yang turned around, exposing herself for her sister to see- she was oozing below.

"Yang...that was amazing! So this is what Dad had felt like with Mom!" said Ruby hoarsely, still panting.

"Yeah, though please don't put that image on my head, for both our sakes."

"Ye-Yeah...Sorry..."

"So Ruby~"

"Yes...?"

"If you ever...need relief...so whenever you have..you know..."

"Are-are you sure...? I mean...?"

"I did say I would help you. I'm your sister after all, and now I guess...Fuck Buddy? SisToy? I don't-"

Ruby quickly grabbed her sister as she forced her on top of her. Yang, caught off guard, was now laying on top of Ruby, who was smiling and letting out tears of joy. She began rambling into incoherent words that Yang could barely understand. She rubbed her sister's head as Ruby recounted her last embarrassing moment.

"There, there Rubes. Just...be sure to tell me. And...I'll help."

"...Another Round Yang?" asked Ruby, now looking at her sister with longing. Yang felt her heart skip a beat, and quickly nodded. Yang quickly positioned herself so she was on top of Ruby- and she herself plunged back on the still pulsing rod Ruby had. They once again resumed their love- with Yang taking the lead.

After several rounds, switching between different positions from Yang being held up by her sister- to Yang grinding back down on her- both had had enough as they both lay on the floor exhausted. The last position- Yang on her back with Ruby on top facing each other, cuddling as they take in the moment. Yang and Ruby stayed together in the same position for awhile, not wanting to forget the feeling of each other. Soon enough, Ruby began to feel her heat rising again as she soon began sucking Yang's breast again. Yang noticed this and tried to break Ruby off. But Ruby still hyperactive, refused to. Yang then slowly nudged her sister away but Ruby went back in and locked her sister in place.

"Ruby~ Could we wait a little while longer..?~ I'm sti-still a bit sore~"

"But I'm still in the moooood~"

Ruby slowly took out her dick and as soon as she let it out, she stabbed it back in Yang's butt. Yang let out a yelp of pain, surprise, pleasure and garbled moans as Ruby began pumping again. Yang again felt herself orgasm for the ninth time this night. She couldn't believe it- both of them had shown animalistic pleasure and bliss the entire night, and only a few hours left until the sun would rise once again.

Soon Yang forgot how many times she has done it and just gave up as she let Ruby continue ravaging her. As soon as Ruby climaxed for the last time up her butt, she laid there, still feeling ready to go. Yang was almost near the point where she literally could not let Ruby out of her, and worried that this might be a problem- she sucked it in and slowly pushed Ruby out of her. Ruby felt herself calm down at last, as her appendage became soft, and slowly shrank down back to her clit.

"It...it finally went down- If you'd..have continued further- I might have been broken beyond repair sis." teased Yang. Ruby blushed and held her sister tight as she began suckling her sister's teat. Yang- after her state of sexual high- remembered one more thing-

"Hey Rubes...could you grab the small case in my shorts? I need to take something."

"But~"

"Please sis~" teased Yang as she kissed her sister's head. Ruby obliged and quickly used her semblance to grab the case. She could smell fruits from just the case alone- making her mouth water. She quickly opened one and took out a yellow pill- it smelled of sweet lemon. She quickly gave it to Yang, who swallowed it immediately.

"So is something supposed to happen Yang?"

"Dunno. Uncle Qrow said to just take the pill. I did, I dunno- maybe it's for pregnancy?

"That can't be it- you just told me a few hours ago you have to take that then wait for it to take effect before...doing this."

"Well, I guess we can ask him at a later date. So- Uh sis...what are you doing?" asked Yang. Ruby was sniffing the air. Yang too sniffed- a new scent appeared amidst the smell of sweat, sex and cookies.

"Why does it smell like strawberries all of a sudden?" asked Ruby all of a sudden. Ruby, with the action of a hound, sniffed for the source and found it. Yang followed, and her gaze widened. Yang's breast had began lactating from the pill. She has a few select words for this phenomena, but couldn't say it out loud. Now when her sister is mouthing at her breasts.

"...Huh. I guess this must be...the pills work? Maybe? Well can't let it go to waste- I don't want to clean it off the floor so Ruby- Go ahead."

Ruby, without another word, quickly suckled her sister, and made Yang moan a bit as the feeling of lactating was new to her. As soon as Ruby had drank from her sister, she felt any remaining hit subside. Ruby took note of her sister's milk- mild tastes of strawberries and possible lemon. She kept drinking from Yang as it was intoxicating to her, as Yang just pat her "Baby Sister" calming her down more. Ruby stopped a mouthful, and kissed Yang, tasting her own milk, with Yang drinking a mouthful. Ruby smiled as she fed Yang, feeling content. She quickly hugged Yang and soon, fell asleep. Yang then remembered a fond memory with Ruby, with the same position as she is in now. Yang now filled with determination(and something else), hugged her sister as they both now fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

Yang woke up the next day, in the afternoon with Ruby gone, but found that she was in her bed. She checked further to see that her breasts had bite marks as well as a her tank top now riding over it- she had increased her cup size in the span of a few hours. She checked under the sheets to see that she's only wearing her shorts, and only her shorts. Yang let out a proud chuckle as she searched around and checked a note beside the bed that read:

_Yang_

_Dad left on a small trip for groceries and I decided to accompany him. I've had my breakfast and lunch so I left some food near the bed for you. Also saw the red note from Uncle Qrow you clearly forgot to tell me. I love the gift!_

"Heh, still the same energetic sister." Yang looked to her side and noticed the food Ruby had left, and the a pitcher of milk. As Yang got up from the bed, she felt her nipples ride up her now slightly wet tank top began nibbling on the food her sister had left. As she dug down on her food, she felt as if she had a load of her chest- like her breasts were free of something. Yang then wondered why she felt that way before seeing a large pitcher of milk. She smiled as it dawned on her that her sister had milked her dry and the milk on the table was from her. She just chuckled at her baby sister's strange addiction to milk. Even before this, she only drank Milk and water but mostly milk, never soda and juice.

"Ruby you little baby. Still having issues eh?" said Yang as she poured herself her own milk.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Ruby came back in with bags filled with fruit. She quickly dropped them and guzzled down the pitcher she had made. Yang just blushed at her little sister's actions.

"Maybe one day I'll be bigger than you! So I'll keep drinking it! NO. MATTER. WHAT!"

"If you say so~"

"OK now that you are all better- dad wants to talk to us both."

"So Uncle Qrow told him that we slept together in bed right?" said Yang peacefully as she continued eating.

"Why yes he- WHAT!? DAD ALREADY KNOWS!?

"No need to worry sis- I'm sure dad will "eventually" understand-"

"So that explains why he was eyeing me the whole time in the market- as well as cussing out in public on his scroll-"

"I can answer most of the questions you're going to ask me later, AFTER I have my breakfast."

"It might be better to call it linner. It's four in the afternoon."

"Grub time. Can't talk now." said Yang as she dug into her meal.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Originally posted on March 9, 2016; altered on March 28, 2016)
> 
> Hi. I'm new. To writing Fanficiton. I'm used to writing stories for doujins in Japan and this is the first time I wrote one. I hope this to be a series. And I need to fiddle around more around the site. I was surprised to hear RWBY was made in the west. That really impressed me. Oh I digress, I need an intro.
> 
> Hi. I'm Riek'Roz. A pen name that I just thought would sound foreign in a foreign land. I'm Japanese and I write stories for friends. That is all. Learning English was fun for me.
> 
> If this story made you happy, good. Though, I'll be adding more in many many weird ways. I'll also update and make corrections for streamlining purposes. It makes me feel...relaxed. Again new to this.
> 
> I also rewrote the entire prologue. I've learned much- or maybe learned little. We'll see. I dunno. I hope it's better than my horrible first attempt.


	2. Bow and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fun site. Just fun. You should see more unique notes from me because of this.

Time has passed since Team RWBY have had any adventures since joining beacon academy. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were all closer as a team, and were going to continue growing closer. Blake was at ease now that her team knew she was a faunus, Weiss was getting more tolerable, in her own way, Yang grew to learn more about...self control(not really) and Ruby handled all three with gusto, using random team exercises that Weiss considers to be extremely childish. Ruby though was trying to deal with one issue left to tell her team- at least to two members of her team.

It was the weekend so Blake and Yang had to go out for multiple reasons. With Ruby devouring more of the teams meals than Weiss' extensive Menu from Atlas, both Yang and Blake had no choice but to go. It also gave Yang the excuse to find more about Ruby's condition around the town's hospitals, hoping they would provide more about it while Blake gets to roam the city for reconnaissance, and for a 100 Lien all you can eat Sushi buffet near the docks, the catch being she has to bring her own fish. Ruby and Weiss were left at their own dorms, with Weiss taking a long nap and Ruby reading messages from home on her side of the bunk.

Ruby went on reading her scroll when Yang messaged her about the incident that happened a few months back:

_YangBang: Hey Rubes, feelin' OK?_

_RubyDubyDoos: Doin fine. Dad still angry at you though. Keeps bringing up about my condition. He still asks me the details, and it's not helping-. It''s giving me...heat flashes. I do not need those right now. Can't you Uncle Qrow ask him to stop?_

_YangBang: Hey, I tried to please him, but I just teased him. I'll go see if Uncle Qrow can help. but the thing is- I think he's acting like dad, but more relaxed and more accepting._

_RubyDubyDoos: Glad to hear that he at least doesn't mind it since it our moms did it._

_YangBang: Please stop._

_RubyDubyDoos: You're still bothered by that despite our incestuous relationship? Fine I won't..bring it up. But seriously glad Uncle Qrow is still Uncle Qrow._

_YangBang: Yeah... Guess I should get used to it- but I rather not imagine it- it just makes me want to hide myself away in some random closet. Glad Uncle Qrow does what he does. Oh- that reminds me, wanna do it later when I get back? You've been pent up for over a week now, same goes for me._

_RubyDubyDoos: 3 Wait- what about Blake and Weiss?_

_YangBang: Blake won't be back until late in the evening. Apparently Blake caught a large Tuna off the docks and brought it to the sushi shop for her to eat. Long story. As for Weiss, we can ask her to join Blake later at the docks when I return- and I'll just say that we forgot something and we go do our thing. Just...be sure to control yourself until then OK?_

_RubyDubyDoos: This I have to hear later. Well, see ya. love you sis._

_YangBang: Here's something to...tide you over. In case you can't control yourself. Enough too...pass the time._

Ruby then blushed at the last message before burying her face in her pillow mouthing words of rage and excitement. Her temptress of a sister sent her lifting up her shirt exposing herself- lifting her bra while winking. Ruby was already pent up in more ways than one. Not only hiding the fact that Weiss and Blake were the only two on her team that doesn't know about her condition, but she has to deal with the now small arousal she now has. Ruby took a deep breath to calm herself down and try to fight her pent up sexual aggression. It didn't work. Ruby then sighed in relief at the fact that no one is near her right now so she is perfectly safe. That is, until she just remembered Weiss was still sleeping in bunk below. Noticing that her partner was sleeping- she took her chance as she went off her bunk and off to the bathroom.

When Ruby entered Beacon, her uncle, Qrow Branwen, explained her special condition, being the same situation she was as Summer had in her time at Beacon to the only Professors who would be able to understand her- Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Both had completely separate reactions; Only Professor Ozpin was completely relaxed as he expected such of Summer's daughter but Professor Goodwitch however, was of multiple emotions, one of which ended up kissing Ruby on the lips before letting go and realizing what she had done. What happened after that became a blur to Ruby because she had fainted. For safety "precautions", Professor Ozpin set up a special hidden room accessible only to her and her "partner" if things were to...get out of hand. So whenever things got out of hand, she escaped into that specific room. Though it ends up with Ruby being comforted by Yang, while being "supervised" by Professor Goodwitch. However, in the rare occasions that Yang becomes unavailable...the Good Professor volunteers, to let off some of Ruby's...steam.

As Ruby soon held up her scroll to see her sister's enticing picture, she began touching herself to release some pent up tension, keeping her moans in. After awhile, her new appendage sprung to life, before switching to it and stroking it up and down. Thanks to Yang's effort in teaching her about health education, she ended up being able to control most of her impulses. But not her male appendage. Ruby continued pumping up and down, failing to notice that a certain albino had woken from her slumber.

Weiss had woken up after a good nap. The training she had endured during the morning had drained her aura immensely- forcing her to rest up. She quickly got up out of habit and headed for the bathroom. She quickly turned the knob- and entered the bathroom to see a sight that shot her wide awake. Ruby at the same time reached her climax and sprayed a small amount upwards and landed on the white princess's face. Ruby quickly changed from ecstasy to shock, as Weiss had seen her.

"Wa-wa-wa-WEISS!?" stuttered Ruby, as she scrambled to cover herself.

"Wha- what is- Is that- Ruby You're a- Why didn't you lock the- I-!" ranted Weiss, her face red as she stormed out of the bathroom. Ruby quickly gave chase- not bothering to fix cover her lower half up.

Weiss quickly headed for the door, but was soon stopped by Ruby who quickly pulled her back to face her. Weiss was beside herself- having just woken up- her temper was at an all time high.

"Let me go! You- You-"

"Weiss please- I- Please don't tell anyone! Please!"

"Why should I you- You-you..." Weiss then remembered the night when Blake had revealed herself as a Faunus to Weiss. She remembered the feeling Blake had, and now Ruby was the one who was feeling the same. She paused, and took a hard look at the girl-guy-person in front of her.

"Please Weiss...please..." Said Ruby as she faced downwards, trying to hide her tears- falling onto the floor. "Please don't think of me as a freak...please..." Ruby herself was shaking- her worst fears was coming to fruition, and she fears that her first friend in Beacon...would rat out on her or worse. Weiss, however, took a deep breath and raised her head high. She is going to hear her out, before she passes her own judgement.

"...Alright. But let me...clean...myself. You. Sit down. We are going to talk after I freshen up." said Weiss as she headed back to the bathroom. Ruby complied, and sat down near Weiss' bed waiting for her to come out.

Weiss back in the bathroom, quickly took deep breaths to control her emotions. She wasn't the best at properly wording out her feelings- but what she's feeling right now was a mixture of emotions- sadness-anger-pity-excitement- The last emotion being the last one to bother her. She shook it out of her mind as she quickly looked herself at the mirror. She was glad that Ruby had stopped her- her seed was crawling down the side of her cheeks- and if anyone were to see it- it would break her. She wiped it off and proceeded to take a bath.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Ruby heard the door open to see Weiss in her battle outfit- at least half of it. Weiss had her hair down, because it was still wet from the shower, her bolero is nowhere to be found only her silver-white tube tob and her battle skirt. She saw Weiss head towards her and sat down on Blake's bed, arms crossed and expression "Weiss"

"Explain." said Weiss, keeping her gaze on Ruby's face.

"Uh...I- You see- I was-" Ruby replied stuttering trying to figure out where to start.

"Stop. Deep breath, then start explaining why you have that." said Weiss as she pointed to between Ruby's legs, which was still leaking. Ruby went red and again covered her own legs, but failed with only the tip visible from Weiss' angle. Weiss went red as soon as she pointed, but returned her gaze to Ruby- her face full of internal malice.

"...I..just recently discovered that I...have this."

"You just don't grow a-a-" said Weiss as her face continued to grow red, her eyes and mouth showering anger out of embarrassment.

"Um..I've had this since...before I entered beacon. My Uncle told me that I've inherited the same condition my mom had.. and it appeared on the same day I got the news..."

"...I need to know the name of the condition you dolt- otherwise I might call the teachers and report that a "man" has been crossdressing himself as a girl the whole time-"

"Gonna have a hard time there- Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch know about...this."

"WHAT!?"

"My Uncle told em."

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose and just let out a sigh. Ruby still hesitant and still trying to cover herself, but failing miserably, would end up alternating between covering one part her exposed nether regions whilst revealing the other.

"At least if they know, then I know you aren't lying. Now, the name-"

"According to Yang, it's called GAHM."

"Why am I not surprised to know that your sister knows about this condition- Wait- that would explain SO much of her brutish attitude."

"...No, she doesn't- she's normal. Only I...have this."

"OK, GAHM or whatever- I'll have to check the Schnee records for that one. Next- can you make someone pregnant?"

"...I...don't know. My sister says not to worry- not after doing it with her- Oh cookie baskets."

"YOU-YOU-YOU YOU MISCREANT!"

"Oh well, at it'll be out in the open soon anyway- Yes, Yang and I do it on a regular basis."

"I-YOU- THIS IS-" Weiss at a loss for words, meanwhile Ruby was steeling herself for the worst. Weiss always gives someone a a piece(or pieces) of her mind. But at the moment she thought Weiss would let her know what she thinks, it never came. Weiss was deep in thought, or at least staring downwards with her hands on her knees. Ruby concerned for her partner, crawled towards Weiss and knelt down in front of her.

"Weiss...You OK?" asked Ruby. Weiss responded with a nod. "I...know this is a lot to take in-"

"OF COURSE IT IS! YOU HAVE A- A- A- AND YOU NEVER TOLD ANY OF US!? I mean I can understand WHY because of the recent event with Blake running away because of the whole faunus-torchwick thing but this- I might be shocked at what had happened- well it showed itself didn't it- but- You and Yang should have told us about this condition way before- so we wouldn't have had this-" said Weiss as she ranted on as to what Ruby should have done. Ruby, all the while just kept smiling and felt her heart at ease.

"There's the Ice queen I know." smiled Ruby in relief- for a second she thought she might have broken Weiss.

"And that is why I, as your partner, will take it upon myself to help you with your condition!" finished Weiss with a proud smile. Ruby froze and looked at Weiss. Weiss, realizing what she had said, widened her gaze and opened her mouth to reply with a cherry-red face. "No-No-I didn't-I-"

"...Weiss- You really need to be careful what you say. I might just take you up on that offer" joked Ruby teasingly- she heard the last part and felt elated that her partner was so caring! She jumped onto Weiss and proceeded to hug her tight. Weiss was surprised, but hugged back with a softened expression, but soon turned to shock as she can feel Ruby poking her abdomen. "Thank You Weiss! But seriously, you don't need to-"

"RUBY MOVE YOU'RE PO-PO-POKING ME!" said Weiss in her shrill voice. Ruby remembering she was still naked, quickly let her go as she went back Weiss' side of the bed, crawling backwards.

"I-I didn't- sorry Weiss."

"It's-it's nothing."

"Just...please..promise me Ruby."

"Anything Weiss."

"Please. PLEASE don't pull a Blake on us, I trust that my answer to Blake before is the same as my answer to you. I trust you and you can trust me. So don't ever regret or think that we'll think different of you. You're our team leader for a reason, one that I've, learned to accept now." said Weiss as she stood up and bent downwards to Ruby. "Got it?"

Ruby was distracted however, from the angle she was at she had a nice view of Weiss's underwear- lacey white. A bit risque but pure simpleness. Weiss raised an eyebrow before realizing what Ruby was looking at, and then quickly bonked her on the head. Ruby, though initially distracted was touched by Ms. Ice Queen's remark. She resigned herself and remembered the moment when Blake ran away. She remembered the feeling of her lost teammate, and the feelings of Yang and Weiss at the time. Weiss was right, if she wasn't honest with her now, she might end up with another Blake-like related cat-chase around town. The only difference is, Yang might force Weiss and Blake to keep finding her no matter what, but not before punishing whoever made Ruby run away.

"Whe-where are you staring at you dolt! You perv! You miscreant! You-You-"

"Sorry Weiss, but...you were so pretty, I couldn't help it." said Ruby jokingly. Weiss froze midway as she heard "pretty" and went timid. Ruby, completely unaware of what happened, continued on. "I mean, I haven't felt this happy since my dad found out I was into girls- Oh, and yeah, I'm only into girls Weiss, again sorry for not telling you-"

"You-You dolt! You don't need to tell me who you prefer- that's-that's perso-sonal pref-ference!" replied Weiss, her expression hazy, her lips quivering and her hands shaking. She quickly sat on her own bed, her hands on her face.

"Oh right- Sorry. Heheheh~" giggled Ruby innocently. She took a deep breath and began to fidget around while twirling her fingers. "So...uh...anything else Weiss?" Weiss didn't reply.

"Uh...earth to Weiss? Is there uh, anything else?"

"HRMM!? OH! RIGHT!" Weiss suddenly remembering why she was mad in the first place. "WHY WERE YOU MA-MA-MA"

"Weiss, ya know you're kinda cute when ya act all innocent like this. It's kinda refreshing from Yang's attitude-"

"DO-DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"...I was...trying to release some pent up tension." replied Ruby embarrassingly. Weiss regretted asking that and buried her face in her hands. "I uh, went to the bathroom thinking I might have a chance but...guess I was wrong huh."

"...DOLT." said Weiss through her muffled hands.

Ruby raised herself onto Weiss bed as she pull Weiss into a one arm hug. Weiss caught by surprise let out a small "eep!" as Ruby hugged her partner for being so caring. Weiss hugged her back but not before quickly realizing once again the small poking that Ruby has been doing inadvertently.

"...Ruby, you may want to get..rid of that thing.."

"Hrmm? Oh- AHH Sorry Weiss! Again I-" Weiss quickly shushed her lips with her finger. Ruby looked into Weiss feeling a tad scared.

"So, let's get rid of it."

"Say what."

"...Let's get rid of it." said Weiss. Ruby suddenly had a thought on what Weiss had meant. She hopes she was wrong.

"You do know what that means...right?"

"Yes- we surgically-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Ruby, though internally, she was relieved. She had meant that, but still, she revolted the idea. "AS MUCH AS I WANT IT GONE, I DON'T WANT TO RESORT TO THAT!"

"Alright- alright just an idea."

"I...rather not be forced into that situation. I don't want anyone cutting me open." said Ruby as she covered herself, and felt a chill ran over her spine.

"...So how do you propose you get rid of it."

"I..I'm going to do my thing. I'll uh, just leave for the bathroom."

Ruby quickly got up to head for the bathroom but was dragged back by Weiss onto her bed. Ruby surprised at her partner's actions, looked at her. Weiss, also confused why she had done that, just looked at Ruby in shock.

"Uh...Weiss? Why'd ya pull me back?"

"I-I think it's OK if you just do it here. You-you already messed up the bathroom and I just..cleaned most of it. I rather not do it again." Weiss knew deep down that was a lie- she just thought of the easiest logical reasonable excuse she could. Ruby bought it.

"Oh, OK. So..Uh..I'm just gonna head to my bunk then-"

"And get your sheets dirty? No. I don't want anything to suddenly come down to my side of the bed."

"Well, what do you propose we do, Snow Weiss?" replied Ruby irritatingly.

"I'll-I'll help you!" Weiss said with confidence. But soon turned to shock. "Wait- That's not what I-"

"...Weiss..? Are you seriously offering yourself? Wait-you're curious? Tell me the truth~" smirked Ruby.

 _"I've got to say no"_ thought Weiss. "No you dunce, I'm saying I want to touch you-"

"WHA-WEISS!?" shouted Ruby her face going red. Weiss grimaced- her emotions and her thoughts are mixing up and she's saying the wrong things- or is being interpreted the wrong way. She took a deep breath, and looked Ruby dead in the eye.

"I... want to help you. You're...my partner. I know it's mostly your fault- I mean MY fault for starting this but.."

"...Weiss..." said Ruby, feeling a bit guilty, and worried.

"Just...let me help you and we never speak of this again- got it?"

"...this feels like deja vu all over again. Fine- Just...let me sit down. OK?" said Ruby as she laid herself bare, showing her lower half to Weiss. Weiss quickly gulped down and quickly drank in the image of Ruby's pulsing member. Ruby looked away, feeling embarrassed. No matter how many times she did it with Yang- she always feel the same way- apparently she feels the same if she were to do it with anyone else.

 _"She is...huge._ " Weiss thought. Weiss quickly laid her hand upon it, and checked if it was actually real. Ruby, seemingly able to read Weiss' emotions, quickly stripped off everything she had left was as naked as the day she was born. Embarrassed at her leader's...honesty, Weiss stared at the high horse Ruby was showing off.

"Well, I might as well get naked since I've been essentially naked the whole time." reasoned Ruby. Weiss rolled her eyes, as she began fondling and caressing Ruby, checking if there anything else to it. Inadvertently, due to Weiss' magic fingers- Ruby was feeling pleasure from just Weiss touch, feeling her heat build. Weiss proceeded to touch the tip, making Ruby gasp. Meanwhile Weiss continued to check, completely unaware of the facial expression that she's giving off for Ruby to see: Weiss smiling, mouth slightly loopsided, eyes filled curiosity. Ruby found it harder to now resist Weiss and thought of playing with...Weiss' innocence.

"Say Weiss, try moving your hand up and down."

"WHAT!?"

"You've been touching...it rather softly, and I'm afraid you might pull a nerve. I'm just telling you so you won't...hurt me."

"O-O-Okay..."

Weiss inadvertently gave Ruby a quickie without her knowing it. Ruby tried not to laugh and moan at her simple trick for a now curious Weiss. Weiss still "admiring" Ruby's stick, did not notice her leader's devious smile. After a few moments, Ruby started to buck, and suddenly let out a moan as she came over Weiss' face and her unaligned clothes. Weiss, realized what she had done, looked at her leader her, inward feelings being glee and rage and her outward expression blank soon changing to rage.

"YOU MADE ME GIVE YOU A HANDJOB!"

"Slow to realize, eh Weiss?" teased Ruby as she let out a tongue between her lips.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Cool it Weiss. I don't Schneed this right now. So just Weissen up and smile that you have touched a boy's-"

"STOP WITH THE PUNS. YOU ARE AS UNBEARABLE AS YOUR SISTER!"

As Weiss and Ruby rebutted arguments and excuses back and forth, Ruby noticed that the seed she had sprayed over Weiss was starting to seep into her skin. Stopping midway through her argument, she grabbed Weiss and tried to wipe away the now disappearing liquid, but it was too late.

"WEISS!"

"WHAT!?"

"Your skin it's-"

"WHAT ABO- Hey wait...why am I suddenly..not covered in.." Weiss could not finish the sentence as she blushed. Ruby giggled and wiped away the remaining seed off the white heiress' clothes. Weiss appreciated her effort, and tried removed it herself. The moment she touched though, her fingers seemingly absorbed them as if like a sponge absorbing water. Weiss backed her hand away as she let out a small yelp.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"I uh, don't know. It never happened with Yang. Even if I came inside her she still squirted everything out-"

"YOU SERIOUSLY, ACTUALLY, WHOLLY DID IT WITH YANG!?"

"...yeah~"

"I-YOU-...I really hate you right now." grimaced Weiss as she folded her arms.

"I really love you right now~" replied Ruby as hugged Weiss.

Weiss stared in anger and Ruby stared back with glee. Both of them paused before they began to laugh everything off. All the tension about keeping her secret was melting away. Weiss was just happy that Ruby has shared something to her like she now has...a best friend. Weiss then noticing that Ruby was now at ease she took a deep breath and tried to return to her "heiress" persona.

"So. About this...thing." asked Weiss inquisitively. Ruby slowed down on her laughter and just noticed Weiss had returned. Ice Queen is back.

"Yeah?"

"So...uh, how does it feel like?"

"...You mean like as a penis-appendage or how it feels inside of-"

"APPENDAGE."

"Like a small pinky finger- scratch that, a longer middle finger. But throbbing and pulsing." replied Ruby. Weiss just sighed back and now noticed that her leader's dick hasn't gone down. It looked like it still had the energy to go.

"So uh Weiss, are you feeling...anything weird?"

"No, Why?"

"Cause...my spunk got absorbed into you remember? It...has never happened before."

"I should be concerned, but right now I feel fine."

"Don't you have the urge to...pounce on me?"

"NO!"

"Huh, I guess not."

"You should think more of me! A Schnee does not just jump at anyone just because they want too! Even I have proper manners."

"I guess you're right, but to be safe, let's get you cleaned up. It would make things more awkward than it is now if we don't."

"Sounds good."

Just as Weiss stood up, Ruby noticed a mark appeared on the back of Weiss' neck. A small red rose was clearly visible on Weiss neck. Ruby quickly turned Weiss around, surprising the heiress.

"What did you do that for!?"

"Weiss! I didn't know you had a tattoo!"

"WHAT! I DON'T!" shouted Weiss in shock. Ruby quickly grabbed a mirror and faced it an at angle that can make Weiss see the tattoo. Weiss widened her gaze. Where could have this have come from?

"It's...a red rose? Rose...RUBY!"

"GAH!"

"It's probably from your...uh.."

"My wha- OOOOHH! You mean that!" said Ruby as she pounded one of her hand on her other like a mallet. But it still does not explain what this it. Out of curiosity, Weiss tried to touch the new marking. Nothing happened. She then sighed in relief. Though something happened to Ruby. Ruby felt as if she was being touched in every sensitive part of her body. She inadvertently let out a moan of pure pleasure as she crumpled to her knees. Surprised by the moan, she quickly grabbed Ruby. Her face was red and her expression was pure bliss.

"Ru-RUBY! Are you Oka-"

But Ruby suddenly kissed Weiss on the lips. Weiss widened her gaze as her leader was now french kissing her so passionately that she could not resist it. She soon closed her eyes and just let her leader do the work. Ruby had no idea why she had done it, but the feeling that she had just experienced, was just so arousing. They broke apart, with a single strand of saliva still connecting. Weiss now panting for air, felt herself shaking, not from fear or from anger, but from excitement. She was feeling for the first time something she hasn't experienced before- Lust.

Ruby, without hesitation, quickly pushed Weiss back down on the bed and slowly undressed her while kissing every part of her exposed skin. Weiss let out a moan as Ruby slowly stripped her. She felt like one of the princess stories she had heard as a kid- being treated kindly and with love- but more mature. When Ruby had stripped her bare, she kissed the small pair of tits that were perking up. Weiss let out a moan as Ruby began teasing her. She couldn't handle it, she was being overwhelmed, like a pack of Beowulves on the hunt. She covered her mouth and moan into it. Ruby used her other hands to tease Weiss clit and massaged her other breast. The combination was overwhelming, and soon Weiss let out a moan that puts Yang's to shame. She crumpled back and with her mouth gasping for air and her eyes unfocused.

"Ru...by..."

"Weiss...Weiss...Weiss..!"

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby flipped Weiss, and help her butt up in the air. The pair were going to do it, Beowulf style. Weiss was quivering, at the prospect that her first time would be with a girl. She would have minded it heavily if she were sane, but she isn't. She was waiting for her leader to make the first move. Ruby just poked and teased Weiss. The heiress just replied with a moan, and was trying to push herself onto Ruby, but always missed her mark.

"I'm not doing it..until you..are absolutely sure. I don't want this to be...awkward.." Ruby blushing not looking into Weiss. Weiss just closed her eyes with her mouth biting her lip. If her father were to find out... But the thought of the past weeks with Ruby, were one of the best times of her life. She had been treated not as the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, but as a huntsman. As a person. As a friend. And now, she is being treated...as a lover. She made a decision. She can't bear the thought of being separated and being treated with indifference. She never wanted to be treated like that again.

"...It's OK Ruby...It's...Ok."

"But-"

"JUST SHOVE IT IN ME YOU DOLT!"

"...Alright, here...goesss~~~~"

Ruby quickly pushed her way in, letting out a moan as her eyes ascend into a new level of heaven. Weiss was bearing the pain and the pleasure of letting Ruby inside her. As soon as Ruby was all the way in, they both paused trying to catch their breath and taking in the moment. Soon enough Ruby slowly moved her hips, as Weiss moaned in sync. Weiss was feeling less and less of the pain and more and more pleasure as time went on, as her expression changed from a pained one as to being loved. Her eyes and her mouth were open, drool and tears pouring out and her hair now covering her face. Ruby was increasing her pace, trying to make her and Weiss feel better.

"You feel good Weiss~!"

"Shu-shut up! Yo-you dote"

Ruby found her last remark cute, as Weiss was slowly being consumed by pleasure. Weiss was already feeling herself slip away, only to gain back her awareness as she suddenly let out a moan of extreme pleasure as she arched her back, allowing more of Ruby's stick in deeper. Ruby now hitting the very back of Weiss, felt more and more pressure building up. She was already close, and Weiss had already came without her. Weiss still trying to recover from her high, tried to gain back some semblance of control but was soon again overwhelmed as she came again. And again.

Ruby without warning, bent down and hugged Weiss as she licked the horny heiress. Weiss replied with a moan.

"How-how..are you-making me-"

"Pent-up days of no masturbation Weiss. It can make me...more energetic."

"It's coooooooooooooooooooooooominnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng~~~~~!"

Ruby smiled as her partner was experiencing high after high after high. Her limit was also near, and so she decided to make it memorable. She stopped her motions and quickly changed positions- this time Ruby and Weiss were face to face. Weiss was red in the face, and tried not to look into Ruby's eyes. Ruby was the same.

"..."

"..."

"...Weiss."

"...Ruby."

Both closed their eyes kissed passionately as Ruby started to pump back now with full force. Both moaned into each others mouths, trying to stifle each other moans, and trying to appreciate the lovers moment. As soon as they gasped for air, both opened their eyes together and stared into each other. Ruby's eyes were filled with need-love-and-bliss and acceptance. Weiss was filled with a calmness that of a still cool mountain glacier. Ruby then nodded her head, giving the signal that she was near the end. Weiss just nodded back and let her lover do what she wanted. With one final thrust, Ruby came into her partner, as Weiss soon felt herself being filled. A few moments pass by, as Ruby began pumping back again. They had continued this for a few more hours.

By the time the sun had set, and the room had grown dark, Ruby and Weiss were now spooning, face to face. Weiss and Ruby held each others hand and just continued to kiss passionately. Ruby was glad that her pent up aggression had disappeared, and Weiss was glad that Ruby had let her experience something so...wonderful. Most importantly Weiss was glad that Ruby made her feel like a real friend, like a real comrade and now- a lover. As they continued to kiss the frozen front door was blasted open, exposing a large figure carrying several bags of groceries.

"Hey Rubes thought I'd bring back the spoils...of...the...day."

Weiss and Ruby got up still hold hands and face in shock. Though in Ruby's case it was more despair. Yang dropped everything as a new tense aura filled the black room.

"...What did you do to my INNOCENT SISTER!?" screamed Yang as she built her aura, eyes turning scarlet as she prepares to lunge at any moment to Weiss. Ruby and Weiss let go of each other's hand as each of them started to panic. Well Ruby. Weiss was calm and collected, though inwardly, panicking. Weiss let out a cough and then-

"Ruby started it." said Weiss as she pointed to Ruby as if being the one at fault. Well she was.

And that moment, Yang's target of seething rage was changed to Ruby alone. Ruby was about to scream "TRAITOR" to her white princess but was soon interrupted by loud stomping as Yang approached her now backing away sister. Ruby tried to jump off the window, but failed as Yang grabbed her by the neck and dragged her back to the room, between the two unstable bunk-beds. Yang towered over her sister as Ruby tried to gesture an innocent smile. Yang's right eye twitched as she sealed Ruby in a headlock.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD "WAIT" FOR ME! AND YOU GO AHEAD AND SLEEP WITH QUEEN WEISSICLES OVER HERE? I'M STILL PENT UP, AND YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE. WEISS. WE WILL TALK LATER. I NEED RELEASE FIRST."

"CAN'T...BREATHE...WEISS...HELP..."

Weiss sighed in relief and quickly walked towards the bathroom leaving the two sisters alone. By the time Weiss had returned, Ruby was now on her back, with Yang bouncing up and down her sister. Though initially shocked at first, the look on Ruby's face said it all- pure ecstasy with a hint of exhaustion. Weiss found it cute, and quickly joined the two sisters. Yang was moaning hard, unaware of Weiss' from behind. Weiss didn't understand why this didn't seem to faze her, all that she knew was, that she's ready for more. But not before going to the drawer and throwing a white dust crystal and freezing the entrance shut.

"Hey Uh...Yang? You realized you essentially fucked your sister out in the open right?" asked Weiss shyly.

"Who-who cares- no one is- around at- this- time- most of the teams- are all- in town." said Yang as she turned to see Weiss, and then to her sister. "I really-really needed this~"

"...Could...you ease up on Ruby?" asked Weiss, concerned.

"N-nah. Sh-she can take much more than this." said Yang as she took all of Ruby in her, making Ruby cream her up. "This...this is bliss..."

"...I'll...just go to my side of the bed and...leave you two alone."

"Can't appreciate the view?" gasped Yang as she bounced more, her breasts heaving.

"I prefer, to prioritize privacy- something you clearly lack."

"Well, get used to this- Now that you know, I won't need to hold back." said Yang, unaware that Weiss had tuned her out, as she prepped herself for bed- her hands explored the places that made her feel heaven- especially as she felt Ruby's seed oozing out of her. Taking it in her fingers, she toyed it around, before tasting it in her mouth.

_"...this is going to be a problem. I might actually start liking this."_

* * *

By the next day, after having "punished" Ruby long enough, Weiss woke up and rolled off the bed as she saw Yang and Ruby were sleeping on the floor. Landing with a soft thud, she then stood up as she went to the bathroom to refresh herself up a bit- her quiet masturbation really took out a lot on her- as well as the fact that the two incestuous sisters were completely unaware of what she did. As soon as she has finished, she exited the bathroom and was greeted by a sight of two sisters sleeping peacefully in each others arms, with Ruby suckling Yang. She found this adorable and poked her cheek which made Ruby groan. Weiss giggled changed into her normal outfit.

As she went to the mirror she noticed that the mark on her nape had turned from red, to white, as if was a part of her hair. Thinking it be the trick of the light, Weiss ignored it and quickly combed her hair. As soon as she finishes, she noticed a red cloth- probably a torn portion of Ruby's cloak was lying near the side of the table. Without thinking, she grabbed it and tied it as if it were a bow. She looked herself in the mirror and just blushed, she looked like she was five again.

"I guess...this isn't so bad."

"It really suits you."

Blake was behind Weiss, her ears perking up. Weiss just blushed and tried to remove the makeshift bow, but was stopped by Blake.

"No, really, don't do that. Not after what you did with Ruby last night. I must say, two did a number on our team leader." said Blake, smiling. Weiss felt her back go rigid- Blake had heard them.

"...! WHA-HOW-"

"I came back to invite you two with me, not Yang- she had her share already. But then I overheard...well...everything." said Blake. Weiss felt her back tingle, especially the nape of her neck.

"THENYOU-"

"I even heard you moan Weiss. Who knew you were so...passionate~" said Blake. She walked slightly closer to Weiss, as she cupped her cheeks slowly. Weiss was in utter confusion- from being overheard, and Blake's unusual behavior, Weiss couldn't think straight- so instead she blushed, matching the color of her new bow. Blake just chuckled, and just patted the bow with her other hand.

"I really appreciated how you accepted me as a friend despite being..well a faunus and a former member of the White Fang." said Blake, as she drew her face closer to Weiss. Weiss tried to stop her from closing the gap, but Blake simply smiled. "You really are different from what others make out you to be."

"Bla-Blake?" asked Weiss, feeling that this might lead into something she would regret. Blake closed her eyes, as she quickly rubbed her cheek as she purred slowly. Weiss, surprised and instinctively let her guard down as Blake continued to rub her cheeks. "Are-What are- Is...something wrong with you?"

"...Nothing...I just...needed that." said Blake as she gave the heiress her personal space back. "Pheromones messes up a Faunus system...and you having sex with Ruby has messed...me...up."

"BLA-BLAKE!?"

"Don't worry. I have it..under...control." said Blake, taking in deep breaths. Weiss knew something was off- Blake would normally be reserved and kept mostly to herself. Even after being revealed as a Faunus, Blake has kept her distance, hoping to not bring much attention to herself.

"Are- are you sure-" asked Weiss.

"I'm sure. And...Weiss? Thank you for trusting me." said Blake, as Blake gave her a light hug. Weiss hugged her back, happy that she had helped Blake, and had made her trusting of her.

"Not a problem from me, a Schnee."

"I also promise to keep Ruby's secret. I understand the feeling of being treated as a freak. All too well." said Blake as she faced Weiss.

"She'll be glad to hear it."

"Though, I wonder if I can get Ruby to do it with me as well." said Blake as she tilted her head.

"...Excuse me? WHY?!" said Weiss, almost raising her voice.

"...Jealous I might steal her away from you?" teased Blake, with a sensual tone in her voice.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I-" said Weiss, trying to hide her emotions.

"I'm just teasing you. Though I do have a...legitimate reason."

"Pray tell what might that be."

"Faunus Unity Copulation."

"...FUC?" said Weiss, unable to comprehend what Blake had just said. "...Are- are you serious?"

"...I'm dead serious." replied Blake. Weiss felt her brain shutdown, and felt an angry beast rise within her- a beast that wishes to claim what's hers and hers alone. Unintentionally, she flared her aura as her thoughts turn to seeing Blake defiling Ruby. Blake, already aware of what's coming, patted Weiss' shoulder to calm her down. "...I'm sure you want an explanation."

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES." blurted out Weiss, her jealousy showing. Blake let out a laugh- Weiss was too cute just now, and had the overwhelming urge to tease her. But she had more pressing matters, lest the raging queen would bear down on her with a never ending torment that would force her to draw her Gambol Shroud.

"...You know how Faunus' go into heat?" asked Blake. Weiss felt her face blush as yet again, her mind went to a screeching halt.

"WHAT DOES HAVE TO DO-"

"We're lucky those two are heavy sleepers, otherwise you'd have a hard time getting answers from me. In any case, it's similar to...your time of the month, so to speak. The only difference is, you become a raging monster, I become...incredibly touchy."

"You are THIS close to a skinning session from me."

"...A faunus goes into heat to find...a potential mate. We can relief ourselves now and then...but overtime...our animal instincts takes over, and I lose myself in it." said Blake. Weiss kept listening, hearing every word with rapt attention; keeping an open mind about matters like this. She didn't want to be...like him.

"...And you're worried that you might end up doing it with someone you'll regret."

"...Exactly. However...with Ruby.."

"Stop." said Weiss, raising her hand. Blake paused, and watched as Weiss went into deep thought. The snoring sisters were the only one breaking the silence in their dark dorm. "This all seems...like an excuse to me, if I'll be honest."

"You're not the first one to think that, **_"Ms. Schnee."_** " said Blake. Weiss snapped her head at that comment, and was prepared to retaliate, when the look on Blake's face told everything. Weiss was completely unaware of Faunus and their lifestyles, and had realized, she had unintentionally hurt Blake's feelings.

"...I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, I'm sorry too. It became a reflex, especially after campaigning against your father."

"...Look, I-I need more information about...all of this. So...why don't the both of us just, get dressed and talk it over during breakfast."

"In the Dining Hall? A bit in the open side, but if you can bear the embarrassment..." snickered Blake.

"No, at the School's courtyard. No one goes there are this point of the day. They're going to be to busy grabbing the best meals for that." corrected Weiss.

"Thought of everything haven't we?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll oblige, Weiss."

"...I'm sorry, in advance if my reactions...might have been an affront to you."

"Don't worry about it. You understanding and taking into consideration about these things speaks volumes about you, after all." said Blake. Weiss felt a smile spread across her face, as she went pink with happiness. Blake smiled, and turned to her drawer to grab her clothes for the day. "I'll be showering first. Take your time right now to think everything you want to know later."

"Sounds like a plan." said Weiss, feeling proud. She once more turned to her mirror and tried to fix her bow once more, and made note of to keep this hairstyle for future endeavors.

With the both of them done with their morning routine, they departed their dorm, and made their way to grab their meals. When they reached the courtyard, Blake and Weiss talked silently, trying to keep all the possible embarrassing questions that Weiss and Blake would talk about. Topics such as Human and Faunus diversity were the subject of Weiss scrutiny- she wanted to understand and to feel the plight of the Faunus. Blake felt relieved by Weiss' questions, oddly enough. At least it shows that people mustn't be judged at appearances...or their reputation alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message; Altered on November 23, 2016)  
> I managed to finish this with the result I had in mind. Welp, time to go. Sorry if I edited the previous chapter. I tried to make the dialogue match their personalities. I took a good look and edited a few. I might continue to edit it, so it looks good. Have a good day.
> 
> I hated how I kept spelling Weiss' last name wrong. I feel so embarrassed. +_+  
> I also rewrote stuff cause my old style was making me cringe.


	3. Faunus Unity Copulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say. You want a song? I got none.

"You want me to do WHAT!?" said Ruby as she dropped her copy of "Beacon Botany 101".

Team RWBY were out in the forests near beacon studying easy to find herbs for treatment as a class project. Ruby called for all three after gathering some samples, and stuffing them down the satchels provided by Professor Goodwitch. They were supposed too, but Blake had all their attention. She knew the rest of the class had went deeper into the woods, so this was her chance. Out of the entire group, Blake had the best potential for scouting, and for creating situations that would benefit their team due to her heightened sense of hearing, sight and attention. It is because of this that Blake can sync team attacks immediately with anyone on her team.

"Would you have sex with me?" asked Blake intently.

Ruby just spilled her satchel to the ground, Yang was twitching, and Weiss merely blushed and stood adamant. Afterall , Weiss had a long conversation about faunus with Blake for the past 2 days, and came to understand why Blake was asking this, but she still did not like it. Yang, out of reflex, quickly hugged her sister. Ruby found this comforting, cause it means that Yang was getting jealous. She just accepted the feeling of her sister's warmth and let the moment sink in.

"WHY would you want to sleep with my sister!?" raged Yang. Her hug increased in intensity, making Ruby spazz out trying to signal to let go. It didn't work. She was feeling her blood rushing to the wrong places, and losing her other senses from the intense pain.

"It's cause of-" but was caught off as Weiss quickly used her glyphs to seal Yang's legs in hard earth. Yang now was stuck in place, still crushing her baby sister. Blake payed no attention to what Weiss did, her expression still stern.

"Wha- Why did you-"

"Out of our group, you are ALWAYS the first to take action without thinking of the dangerous consequences that come after it, so this is just for precaution."

"Mppmmppjhh mpphhpmm Mhpmmm. (She's got you there Yang.)" muffled Ruby, still in pain.

"Yeah but-" but Blake now untied her bow, revealing her cat ears. She never undoes it unless if she knew they were alone, or if the situation was serious enough that she needed her ears exposed.

"May I finish?" asked Blake sternly, her expression still unmoving.

"Go ahead Blake, sorry for the interruption." curtsied Weiss as she went to pick up the fallen herbs while still lending an ear to the conversation. Yang just stood there, trying to control her emotions, eyes still colored lilac, but was flashing red on occassion.

"As I said, I would like to have sex with your sister."

"...You can't be serious, Blake."

"I'm very serious. Trust me, it took a lot of practice to keep my face straight right now. The situation I'm in right now is...not very pretty."

"...Wait- Is it beca-"

"If it's about Ruby's penis, yes I know about it."

"MPHHEPPMMPPP!? MPPHHMMMM!?(SHE KNOWS ABOUT MY WHAT?! OH THIS NOT GOING TO END WELL.)" Ruby was beside herself. Yang laxed her hug on Ruby due to surprise, but redoubled as she came out of it. Ruby felt like she was going to die.

"How did you-"

"I came back to fetch Ruby and Weiss to join me for sushi but they were...having a good time. Who knew Ruby was so...passionate. And Weiss was more innocent that I thought she was." Blake now blushed out of her stern expression as she looked onto Weiss with a smile. Yang eyed Weiss causing her to freeze in place, sweating bullets as she was pierced by stares from the two busty women. Ruby stopped her muffling and felt herself go red.

"...Weiss." said Yang seriously, trying not to show any signs of malice. She would be, if it wasn't for the awkward grin and the twitching right eye she had on her face. Ruby still between heaven and hell, started to sweat bullets like Weiss.

"YES, MA'AM?!" replied Weiss as she zipped the satchels full in one swift motion, stood up and curt to Yang in a stiff manner.

"...If you ever hurt my sister, I swear I will chase you no matter what, even if I have to charge into Atlas and destroy everything you throw at me. Got it?"

"Understood, Ms. Xiao Long." replied Weiss seriously. Yang nodded and switched her attention back to Blake, and now noticed Blake's ears were twitching uncontrollably. Blake was mildly shaking, not noticeable, but visibly shaking from something.

"If you tell-"

"I won't. But I need your answer now Yang."

"But I-"

"Please!" Blake did not mean to raise her voice, but she could not help it. Yang, still lacking answers, made up her mind. Ruby still in her arms, started to lose consciousness. Weiss looking back and forth between the two, waiting as if a bloodbath was about to happen.

"Fine. But I want an explana-" but before Yang could finish, Blake quickly grabbed the suffocating Ruby and kissed her in the lips as she forced her tongue in. Ruby who was suffocating from lack of air because of Yang, was now suffocating because of Blake. Her mind turned from heaven and hell to complete limbo in an instant. She wasn't sure if she would kiss back or just let the faunus play with her. As Blake and Ruby broke their lips apart, Ruby fell to the ground her face red and gasping for air. Blake, breathing uneven, finally composed herself. Yang, being unable to move, just scowled and felt a small pain in her chest. Weiss looked away, her eyes still wide with surprise and her heart felt like pierced by multiple ice picks. She knew why, but she couldn't help it.

Blake then quickly held Ruby up close to her then turned Ruby's back to her front as she began to calm down. She took small breathes, not noticing Ruby blushing like signs on Beacon's Red Light District. Her "breathing" sounded like moans to her, making her blush. She could feel her chest rising and falling down, the scent of lavender and catnip mixing in the air.

"Thank you...Ruby."

"OHIT'SNOTHING." Ruby's voice was monotonicly high pitched. Her eyes focused on the two other lovers now staring daggers into her. As if managing the team wasn't enough, she now has to deal with this. Blake quickly sat on a corner while she brought Ruby to her side. Blake now looked at Yang directly in the eye.

"Once we reach a certain point in our lifetime, we go into Faunus Unity Copulation, where we find a potential mate or mates. Each faunus starts to go into heat, with varying intensity depending on the type of animal we are. I heard from Velvet about the condition. I hate to use her as an example, but in her case, she had to find one as fast as she could, otherwise, she would have ended up doing it with anyone anywhere. She's still in her cycle, coming thrice a month. She chose Coco as a partner so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Coco didn't minded it, but she ended up loving it."

"Wowwwwww." grinned Yang. She knew Velvet was timid, but who knew she had a "spirited side" to her. Weiss unfazed, just stared at Blake and Ruby. Blake was caressing Ruby's hair with her cheek. Ruby was still as stiff as a tree trunk.

"Velvet warned me about my cycle. She had a childhood friend who was also a cat faunus who ended up mating with multiple people and things...got awkward. She warned me that I should find a partner soon, or I might end up like her. I thought at first she was joking, but soon realized she was right. I began mewling aloud docks two days ago. Men thought I was hitting on them and it was...embarrassing." said Blake as she continued rubbing her cheeks on Ruby's head letting out a few mewls herself. Ruby, unable to resist, squealed a little. Blake was acting like Zweii when he lays on his back for Ruby to rub down his belly, each time letting a satisfied pant and a small kick on his hind legs.

Yang felt like she had done her time when she had forced Ruby to lay with her after the incident two days ago. Weiss' heart lightened up, she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her friend. Blake may be a faunus, but she was still a girl. Weiss walked up to Blake and patted her on the head and rubbed her ears. Blake let out a mewl as her cat ears twitch. Ruby was trying to hold everything in- she has never heard Blake sound so-so adorable. She wanted to cuddle and pet and play with Blake. Yang, calmed down after seeing all this, but not before breaking out of her foot-lock by using her aura. She sat down, and massaged her calves and ankles.

"Look Blake... I'm-I'm sorry for how I reacted- or rather acted-"

"It's alright, though... If you had said no...I'd probably immediately go after You, and Weiss- then Ruby without restraint." said Blake seductively as she winked. Weiss froze mid-pet and blushed. Images of Blake defiling her filled her innocent mind as she felt imaginary steam force out of her ears. Ruby saw the priceless reaction on Yang's face. She howled with laughter throughout the entire forest, shaking back and forth onto Blake. Blake was slightly wincing, due to her sensitive hearing, but nonetheless found it as comforting. As Yang came back to her senses, she then blushed as she covered her chest and crawled backward as fast as she could. Ruby laughed even harder seeing that the oh-so-brutishly-mighty Yang was acting like "an innocent teenager". Weiss quickly went to Yang's side to help her up and but started to giggle at Yang's face as well.

After several moments of laughter, all three human huntresses had calmed down and then Blake proceeded to kiss and lick Ruby's neck. Ruby let out a moan of surprise as she now felt the cat do her magic.

"Can we...do it now?" asked Blake seductively.

"HERE?! NOW?!"

Blake just purred and continued licking her partner as she began kneading Ruby's breast. Yang and Weiss felt themselves going hot under the collar, and watched the stoic blake turn into a real animal. Ruby still thinking straight, knew Blake was now not in her right state of mind, and quickly stopped the advances Blake made, and lifted her up.

"You two should bring the the samples to Professor Goodwitch... meanwhile..I..Ya know?" said Ruby trying to keep a straight face. Yang and Weiss looked at each other and blushed. Both nodded in agreement.

"OK, we'll leave you two alone" said Weiss. "BUT- I expect you to take me out, like you promised me Ruby." said Weiss sternly with a finger pointing upward. Ruby nodded but let out a moan as Blake started to rub her breast directly through her blouse.

"Hey Blake, just let you know, my sister is weak around the nips." said Yang as she winked teasingly. Blake smirked and proceeded to do as Yang suggested, making Ruby moan out loud.

"YANG!"

"Looks like someone is already ready~" continued Yang as she pointed at her skirt.

"Crud, OK gotta go see ya byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Ruby as she lifted off Blake and used her semblance to quickly get back to their dorm. Yang and Weiss were left alone together.

"So..." asked Weiss, breaking the silence. "Wanna bring the satchels back to Professor Goodwitch?

"...Sure." replied Yang slowly, still staring off where Ruby had gone. Weiss then proceeded to pick up their satchels and prepared looking for their Instructor.

"Weiss, wait."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know what you think of...my relationship with Ruby."

"Wha-What? Why the sudden question!?" asked Weiss, raising her voice unintentionally.

"Curiosity, and the fact you will never ever let this down. So, let's hear it. I know you want to get it off your chest as well." assured Yang to Weiss. Weiss went into deep thought, as she chose her words carefully.

"...Well..when you slept with your own sister, I was shocked and disgusted, but..."

"But...what?"

"...I've changed my mind on the matter." replied Weiss, surprising Yang.

"Oh?"

"If her sister allows herself to be used because of her sensitive condition, I...can understand. You want to help her and make sure she grows up without any worries while still watching over her. I too, have an older sister who watches over me and cares for me like you do with Ruby."

"...Who knew Ice Queen can be so relatable? Thanks, Weiss Queen." said Yang as she pulled her into a one arm hug.

"No, Thank you, Yang." said Weiss as she closed her eyes in content.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other with a new sense of agreement. They nodded and then turned to the forest to search for their Professor, but Yang, stopped as if she has remembered something.

"Oh! Right I almost forgot-"

"What else is it Yang?"

"Now that you've did it with my sister, I need you, and soon Blake to come with me. Tomorrow evening, after supper."

"Why?"

"It's time we had...the talk."

"What do you mean-" but was cut off as Yang removed her arm and quickly marched a few steps, heading into the direction to where their Professor might be.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

* * *

The moment Ruby had brought Blake back to their dorm, she immediately was forced down onto Weiss' bed. Blake began nipping Ruby's neck, pecking and leaving marks all over, before kneading her breast. Ruby let the heated faunus have her way with her, as she began to feel herself getting aroused. Blake then proceeded to look into Ruby's eyes, before she started to kiss her once again. Ruby had never felt such passion-such lust from a simple kiss.

Blake felt her heat intensify, and soon, her eyes became slits and her fangs sharpened. As they broke their kiss apart, and she began tearing Ruby's dress and skirt to shreds exposing her breasts, and her now pulsing boner. Ruby was caught off guard, but was nonetheless turned on. Blake immediately looked onto the feast that will soon satisfy her craving. She licked her lips as she began suckling Ruby's breast, and moving her other hands to please Ruby's stick.

"I didn't know you have a...fetish for torn clothes Blake~" moaned Ruby. Blake smirked with her slit eyes. She let go of her teat, and looked at her.

"This stuff, is still normal. Ruby. Just wait..." replied Blake as lowered herself down to Ruby, putting her mouth on Ruby's hard on. Ruby let out a gasp, as Blake began teasing her with her tongue. With her other free hands, she began squeezing Ruby's cheeks, carefully playing with them hoping to intensify Ruby's pleasure. Ruby was near her limit, and she began to bend backward. Blake, immediately squeezed her stick, holding off Ruby's premature ejaculation.

"No, not yet- I am still not done, my little rose~"

"But Blaaaake~"

"Not until I do...this~" replied Blake, as she positioned her thighs between Ruby's stick. She rubbed Ruby's stick on her thighs, with her lower lips barely making contact with it. Ruby could not take it, and let out a moan as she came onto Blake's legs. Blake felt Ruby's seed on her legs, slowly lubricating it more and more, as she continued to tease her. Ruby, buckled backwards, fell down to the bed as she came down from her high.

"That...was fast..!~" panted Ruby. "You...made me came faster than what Yang and Weiss could ever do...~"

"Glad I could help, but..~" Blake now she took some of Ruby's seed and check if hers would be absorbed into like what happened to Weiss. Nothing happened. Suddenly she felt a warmth feeling near her thighs. She was about to touch it, but Ruby had already reacted ahead of time.

"Bla-Blake! Your skin it's-"

Ruby looked as the hairs in Blake's thighs began to shrink. The seed that Ruby had defiled Blake also moved as if it's been drawn by a hose, and then formed into a unique pattern, after which it hardened as hairs around Blake's skin began to fuse with it, forming a rose mark on her thighs, only to sink back to her skin red as a brand. Blake touched the area where the newly formed red rose was, and felt as if it was part of her now, a part of her skin, like a mole.

"Looks like...I now have the same thing as Weiss. But...why aren't you jumping on me Ruby?"

"I-I don't know! When Weiss touched her mark, it felt so...so... wonderful. Like she just touched my entire body."

"Hrmm... I wonder..." Blake then concentrated a bit of aura on her finger and then stroked the mark. Ruby let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt her body convulse with lust.

"Looks like you need to focus aura on the mark" said Blake as she continued to stroke it, all the while looking at a convulsing Ruby, as if invisible kisses and hands were massaging every sensitive part of her body. "Weiss probably focused her aura on instinct as she touched the mark. It'd make sense, since she focuses the tip of her fingers to draw her glyphs." Ruby just moaned in agreement, too overwhelmed with the unique pleasure she's experiencing. Blake then stopped, as to not break her "meal" yet.

"Let's get you out of those clothes Ruby, I think it's..time." said Blake as she stripped Ruby bare while kissing each part of her exposed skin. Ruby then began to tug off Blake's clothes, but the moment she had touched Blake, she turned to a puff of smoke.

"Wha-What?"

"Over here Ruby."As Ruby looked to her right, she saw a now naked Blake. Ruby puffed her cheeks in response.

"You used your semblance the whole time as your stripped me while you undressed yourself. Unfair Blake."

"Sorry, Ruby. Tell you what, you can use me in anyway you like...deal?"

"DEAL!"

Ruby got up and pulled the naughty faunus onto her own bed opposite Weiss'. Ruby began teasing Blake on her neck and breasts, letting out a few moans and mewls out. Blake subconsciously used her semblance again, as she switched herself with a clone and appeared behind Ruby. She then gave a handjob from behind.

"Oh Blake, I thought you would let me play with you~" moaned Ruby as the Blake began kissing her neck. She looked back to see Blake playing coy.

"I didn't say "when" Ruby~" teased Blake as she licked her shoulder.

"You should let little rose do what she wants you know~"

Both Ruby and Blake stopped. Ruby looked at her, thinking that she might have been a ventriloquist, since her mouth didn't move when she had said it. Blake thought she might have said it herself, but then looked from behind Ruby's back and saw that her clone was still there, smirking. Blake, the original, was shocked. Never did her clones ever NOT phase out, not to mention speak back to her. Ruby turned to see the clone and thought Blake might have pulled another one.

"Veeeeeery funny Blake. Now please undo your semblance and let's get serious." said Ruby. Blake was still staring at her clone. Ruby now looking back and forth between the two, raised an eyebrow.

"Um...why isn't your clone disappearing?" asked Ruby.

"Because my dear...I'm here to have fun as well." said the clone. Ruby then looked at her with the same expression Blake had. Her semblance had become sentient. Without warning, the clone kissed Ruby. Blake the original, felt the sensation of kissing Ruby without actually kissing her. She mouth was wide open panting, yet her sensations say that she's kissing Ruby. In the confusion, she intensified her handjob, making Ruby reached her limit once again.

"Bla-Blake I'm...!"

"Go ahead...let it all out~" said the clone as she smirked, and broke the kiss apart and then seductively played with her nips. Ruby immediately let out her load once more, this time onto the clone. Blake, felt like she was being covered by something, despite not feeling anything. Ruby panted once again, as she fell back onto the bed, back straight, processing what had happened.

"You were great, dearie~" said the clone before patting Ruby on the head.

"Not bad for a clone." said Blake. The clone climbed herself upright, as she grabbed a few stands of her seed, and savored it in her mouth. Blake felt the sensation as she squirmed in place.

"I'm you, so not bad for "me"" replied the clone, eyeing her seductively.

"Bla-blake...I...this is..."

"Weird?" replied Blake, finishing Ruby's sentence.

"Yea-yeah..."

"I know, I'm weirded out too."

"It's only going to get weirder. Watch."

The clone immediately aligned Ruby's back on the wall on the left side of the bed, forcing her view in front of the two Blakes. Blake was about to check if Ruby was alright, until the clone grabbed her wrists and swung the original towards her.

"Wait what are you-!" but was interrupted as the clone french kissed the original. Ruby, coming out of her daze, widened her gaze and felt herself getting rock hard again. She positioned herself upright as she watched the two, the original and her clone make out. Blake was getting in on the action, and was falling deeper into a perverted sense of love making. Her clone then quickly fingered the original in response, as she began massaging her breasts, still locked in a kiss. Ruby didn't know what to think, however her body did. Without her knowing, her hand went to her dick and she started to masturbate, finding such a situation, arousing.

Both Blakes were content as they gazed upon each other, taking in their beauty. Blake felt for the first time...how beautiful she looked, and how her clone is making her seem...narcissistic. It didn't matter- the feeling enveloping her body, the emotions being sent to her mind, and the sensation on her lower body was all too important right now than what Ruby might think of her. Ruby herself, wasn't thinking, rather her own lust had taken over all her processes. All she cared right now, was how alluring...both Blakes had looked.

Blake was defenseless against her clone- knowing every weakspot, every pleasure point and every sensual zone for her to tease, Blake would moan indignantly. It was then at this point where the clone had lowered herself, and started eating her out. Blake drooled in wallowing delight, her mind frazzled. As her lower regions oozed out, the clone merely lapped her wanting to taste the essence of her original. It wasn't long, until Blake felt her high coming, and she clenched her clone's tongue within her and let out a moan of relief. As soon as the two broke apart, the clone stood triumphant, as the original was lost in her world. The clone smirked as she positioned the original's legs in front of Ruby, showing every embarrassingly hot detail for Ruby to gaze on.

"Take her~ You know you want too~" said the Clone as she spread Blake's delicate flower.

Ruby gulped down as she began crawling over to Blake, positioning herself for penetration as the clone left her original's side. With a single slow thrust, Ruby pushed deep into Blake, waking Blake up. She clamped down and hugged Ruby as she now took in the feeling of being penetrated. Ruby hugged back, trying to keep her still. Blake fell down on her bed, face up, as Ruby began pumping on top.

"Now, don't leave me out on the fun~" said the clone as she then went to kiss the Original as she played with her breasts once more. Ruby found the two Blakes kissing more arousing as she pumped harder and harder into Blake. Blake herself kissed back to her clone. Soon enough, the clone then climbed up on top of Blake and lowered herself on her original's face.

"Eat me."

Blake obliged as she felt the sensation of being penetrated, eaten out and eating someone out. The clone kissed Ruby as she began pumping harder into Blake. Ruby pumped in harder and harder, as the pleasure builds. After several minutes of pumping, kissing and eating out, Ruby gave a signal that she was about to reach her climax. The two faunuses, ignored whatever Ruby was doing and intensified their actions. Ruby, no longer able to take it, shot into Blake, as Blake moaned into her clone, as her clone was moaned into Ruby's mouth.

They all crumpled down together, catching their breath as Ruby came down from her high. Her dick was shrinking, something she thought impossible without a long, long session from Yang and Weiss's help. Ruby then lied down between the two Blakes, and quickly fell asleep. Blake and her clone, hugged the now slumbering Ruby as they now looked into each other, before kissing one final time. As soon as Blake had closed her eyes, her clone disappeared into dust.

A few hours later, Ruby woke up next to a naked Blake, still rubbing herself onto her, trying snuggle against the warm rose. Ruby smiled, and held the naked cat lady closer hoping things could last awhile longer. Until their door bursted open for the second time, with Yang and Weiss entering the musky scented filled room.

Ruby immediately got up, along with Blake, and felt a strange sense of Deja Vu once more.

"We're back from Class! And guess what! We aced the project and we...get...to..."

Weiss felt the same way as Ruby and Blake was right now, because Yang has somehow recreated the situation to near perfection. She slowly went to her bed, and sat down.

"Uh Weiss, you might uh, want to sleep in my bed tonight. We uh, made a mess...~" said Ruby as calmly as possible. Weiss smiled, remembering her time with Ruby. Yang had her twitching eye back again.

"Sooooooo...are you two going to get dressed..or...?" asked Weiss calmly.

"Oh...uh...right~" as Blake quickly stood up, exposing hickeys in all the wrong places. Weiss noticed the black rose pattern on Blake's thigh, and immediately got up to inspect it.

"Hey- What's the matter?" asked Blake. Weiss checked it thoroughly. The red rose on Blake's thighs, was turning black.

"So uh Blake, did you know the mark Ruby gave you is turning black?"

"What?"

"Ruby, take a look."

"...Mark?"

As Weiss and Ruby looked onto Blake's exposed thigh, Yang went to the three of them to see what was so interesting. Sure enough, the blackened rose mark was on Blake's thighs. Yang thought it was a cool color-changing tattoo, and just gave a "GJ" before heading for the showers, leaving the three alone.

"Weiss, may I see your mark?" asked Ruby.

"Uh-sure. Here." said Weiss as she exposed her nape. Ruby looked and turned back to Weiss.

"Weiss, the mark on your neck from yesterday, it's not red anymore- rather it's white as your hair."

"What?!"

"I hate to interrupt you two, but...may I get dressed?" asked Blake kindly. "It's...kinda breezy here."

"OH RIGHT! SORRY!" said Weiss as she let Blake grab her clothes and began putting them back on.

"I'm as curious as you are though, Weiss." replied Blake, now at least "decently" clothed.

"Indeed..."

"Uh Weiss, can we uh, skip this for another day, I did promise you a date after all."

"...Fine, but first get cleaned, then we can go on our date. OK?"

"Yes Weiss~" replied Ruby as she now used her semblance to quickly clean the room and sprayed it with an air freshener. She went to the bathroom, and came back fresh and clean after 15 minutes, ready to go on a date with Weiss. As soon as Weiss and Ruby were about to walk out the broken door...

"Can...I come too?" asked Blake. Weiss stared at Blake checking if she is serious. She was. Ruby looked at Weiss, then at Blake. She smiled and looked at Weiss. Weiss looked back and gave up at seeing her leader's "puppy eyes".

"...Since it's not actually technically a date _"date"_ -"

"What do you mean? This IS a date! This will be our first dates!" said Ruby enthusiastically. Weiss and Blake looked at each other and just shrugged. There was no arguing with their leader.

"Ruby-"

"I mean, before all this I even brought Yang out to a date-"

"WHAT!?" said Blake and Weiss together, though Weiss screamed.

"I mean, it's...fair right? If you two knew I brought Yang out on a date and left you two out after...well.. You'd..be hurt. right? As weird as it seems."

Blake and Weiss had no retort- and was touched by their leader's attempt to share everything around. Weiss sighed and just leaned her head on her leader.

"So...did Yang ask you to be your girlfriend?"

"No- why?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?" asked Weiss and Blake at the same time. Both paused and looked at each other, then just shrugged once more.

"Well...since both of you asked at the same-"

"OH. NO. YOU. DON'T-" screamed Yang as she bursted out of the bathroom grabbing her sister. "I'm not letting you seductresses have my sister without my permission!"

"We're just teasing her ya know." said Blake jokingly.

"I wasn't." said Weiss seriously. Blake let out a cough, as did Yang and then Ruby.

"So Ruby...?" asked Weiss, holding her head high and her poise. Yang felt like she got sucker punched, and Ruby felt her stop beating or was beating so fast that she couldn't feel it for a few moments. Blake let out a whistle as she smiled at Weiss.

Ruby quickly looked between the three, and with a smile she said "Yes!"

"Great! Now I'm her first girlfriend. Let's go now shall we? On our "real date"" said Weiss cheerily. "Oh and since you said Yes, Blake can come as well, since she did ask that she'd be your mate during her FUC. There, we now have our dates ready. Shall we Blake?" Yang fell to the ground defeated- Weiss had turned the situation to her advantage- dragging Blake along with her.

"I'll grab my purse." said Blake happily, as he joined Ruby's side along with Weiss, heading out the broken door.

"Oh Yang- We're just going out to eat at that sushi place Blake's been talking about. " said Ruby as she turned her head to Yang, who was in her self-realization of despair. Yang shook her head and quickly and gave chase to the trio.

"Well don't leave me behind- Wait up!"

By the time they arrived at the docks, Blake had volunteered to grab the fish that they were about to feast. It took a mere 30 minutes for Blake to come back with 2 large bags of fish for the chef to use for their sushi. All four had eaten their fill and had a pleasant time. Yang was the first one to be contented, but it took a lot longer for Blake to finish her fill- she had to go up to four more rounds.

"How are you able to eat that much?!" asked Weiss concerned, Blake having had her fifth round.

"Using my semblance...makes me really really hungry." replied Blake as she stuff her mouth with shrimp.

"I'm surprised you never gain weight from eating that much." said Yang.

"Funny thing is- I never gain weight no matter how much I eat."

"...Lucky cat." replied Yang and Weiss.

"Although...I think she's the same as Ruby- She never gains any weight- and she eats a lot of sweets." said Yang as she grabbed a California roll.

All the while, Ruby was stuffing herself as much as Blake, ignoring their banter. After a few more rounds, they all paid only 100 Lien, and head back to their dorm in Beacon. Along the way, Ruby noticed that Blake was purring contently out in public. Yang and Weiss noticed this as well, and tried to block any outsiders view by walking to her sides.

"Uh..Blake..are..you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Ruby. Just..content."

"You're purring."

"Am..am I? L-looks like I'm still not in control of my FUC heat.."

"Yeah...though I have to admit, Blakey purring sounds adorable!" said Yang as she rubbed her head. Blake felt the ears in her bow respond to Yang's touch, consciously trying avoid her touch, but her feline instincts subconsciously attempt to get more of a petting.

"You three should keep it down until we all return to our dorm- we don't want to blow Blake's cover now!" hissed Weiss.

"Than-thanks...Weiss." blushed Blake. Never would she expect that a Schnee would now be protecting a faunus. Yang smiled and just continued walking back. Ruby now held her two partners closer, making them blush at their leader's enthusiasm.

By the time Team RWBY returned to their dorm, Ruby quickly turned around and gave all three a quick peck on the cheek before diving into bed without regard of changing her clothes. Weiss was and timidly smiled touched, Yang let out a wide grin, while Blake smirked at her leader's attempt to get away with a three-way date.

"So...Blake. Want an ear rub"? asked Yang. Blake nodded as she was led to her bed. Weiss sighed as she now turned to her own and prepared to undress herself from today's weird turn of events.

* * *

Yang waited patiently at an empty classroom, looking at her scroll to pass the time. Between what happened yesterday, and having Ruby now having to do it with Blake, she feels like the team has...truly opened up. It wasn't long until Blake appeared with Weiss in tow. Both looked like they had ran a mile.

"Hey girls, glad ya made it."

"Sorry, Professor Port wanted me to clarify our team's report about "our" homework. Yang." said Weiss, a little irritated. Yang only raised her hands and shrugged it away.

"Professor Goodwitch wanted an explanation of where I went. So Ruby had that sorted out."

"Cool. So, let's talk ladies." said Yang as she gestured the two to sit together.

"I thought we already had this discussion?" said Weiss, not wanting to hear the same thing again.

"True, but I'm not here as Yang, teammate or sister to Ruby. I'm here...as guardian and kinda-parent to Ruby." said Yang, suddenly becoming serious. Weiss raised her brow in intrigue as she sat upright.

"So what's on your mind?" asked Blake, getting straight to the point.

"I'm here to speak my mind about Ruby, and...your relationships with her." said Yang, as she took her seat lazily. "First...Weiss."

Weiss shook in her seat, a little uneasy all of a sudden. Normally she would power-through through Yang's idiocy and just make everything seem right in her eyes, but this situation was completely out of her area of expertise- or in general. She felt like she was in one of her Father's meetings, with possible husbands to be.

"Weiss, I kinda sorta felt happy that you finally opened up more, but jumping to be Ruby's girlfriend? It kinda...feels like you're rushing into this. Am I wrong or would ya like to correct me on that." said Yang as plain as possible.

"...Well, I am trying too...open up more. I mean, sure, I might have freaked out about Blake being...a faunus, but I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"Is it because you don't want to chase me around town?" asked Blake cheekily.

"Oh hush you, you Cheshire cat." rebutted Weiss. "...Look, all my life I don't have...much contact with...anyone on a personal level. Ruby gave me that. I mean, sure she is annoying, bubbly hyperactive and a pain in the butt. Like seriously, her attempts to bond the team are soooo ridiculously childish."

"Speak the truth." said Yang.

"But she kept treating me like a person. Like a friend. I'd like to return the favor."

"By asking her to be her girlfriend? You've skipped three steps, including step one: taking her out to dinner first."

"...And here I thought you'd be serious in this conversation Yang."

"But I am." replied Yang snickering all the way.

"Right."

"So Weiss...Are you absolutely serious about Ruby?"

"Do I look like the type to joke around Yang?"

"Fair point. Fine, You can date or whatever. Just be sure to take good care of her." smiled Yang. Weiss smiled back as she had gained approval from her sister.

"And you Blake...I'm still having doubts you asking to be her girlfr-"

"Technically, I ask her to be my mate."

"...My mistake. Faunus have different ways at having a relationship right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, you basically ask Ruby to be your mate, and it feels to me like you just wanted in on the action." said Yang as she eyed Blake.

"...I won't deny that."

"AHA!"

"You try enduring a heat flash after having sensed your own partner having sex in the same room you sleep in. I couldn't." said Blake.

"Wait what?"

"I've been in living hell, trying to relieve myself non-stop whenever you two "try" to keep quiet." said Blake, a smirk plastered on her face. Yang knew what she had meant, and felt her own face blush. "And there's so much I can take before I completely lose myself."

"Look Blake...I had no idea-"

"And when Weiss joined in on the action, I'll admit, I felt left out."

"BLAKE?!" shouted Weiss in surprise.

"And then there's my FUC to deal with and my frustrations already at a limit. So you have to see where I'm going with this."

"Alright! Alright! No need to make me feel guilty about it-" placated Yang. Blake stopped, and relaxed herself.

"Look, all I'm saying is...can we not keep anymore secrets from each other? I...I'm personally tired of hiding my faunus side from my friends, from people I trust. So whatever you have that you might think that I'd hate, think again. I don't care if you two are incestuous to the core. As I told Weiss before, I know the feeling of being treated like a freak all too well."

Yang took a good hard look at Blake, she had made a fair and reasonable point. She had already stated her reasons yesterday, and she never had any ill intentions. Not to mention, that Blake is not the kind of person who would hurt her sister. Yang knew then and there, what she had to say.

"...Touching, very touching Blake. I'm glad we got that sorted out. You can have Ruby as a potential mate."

"Thank you." replied Blake, feeling assured.

"Now that's out of the way, anything else you want to say before we wrap this up?" asked Yang.

"Just one." said Blake. Weiss and Yang looked at each other, before they turned their attention to her. "Dibs on Ruby when we get back."

"OH COME ON!" whined Yang.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" screeched Weiss.

"My heat hasn't exactly died down- not after what happened to you, Yang." said Blake, eyeing her with intensity. Yang slowly turned her head away, sweating bullets.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Wait..You don't mean..!"

"She's been hogging her all day. I can tell. Ruby wasn't as hyper today in Oobleck's class."

"...That would explain why she was falling asleep throughout most of the day. You've been messing with her." accused Weiss at Yang with anger in her eyes.

"Look, it's just that-"

"Instead of giving us the talk, it's us that's supposed to be giving it to you, you insatiable brute!" said Weiss. "Frankly, I'm amazed how Ruby can put up with you, with your constant need to be by her side it's borderline creepy."

"I don't want to hear that from the princess whose been staring at her all day today." replied Yang, sneering at the heiress.

"Yang, she's got a point there. It's not fair to the both of us. I mean, at this rate, I might just...take her for a wild...ride~" replied Blake sensually. Weiss felt her hair stand on end, as she faced her with rage in her eyes.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PUSSY CAT!"

"Weiss, it really does suit you to be this caring for your partner." chuckled Blake.

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

Their argument escalated, and had forgotten the passage of time. Meanwhile, Ruby herself was in her dorm, in her bed sleeping sound asleep, unaware of what her three teammates have planned for her for the coming days. Suffice to say, Ruby's torment, and paradise has just began.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch was in her office, reading out paperwork after paperwork. Busy with the machinations of running a hunter's school, she was too deep in her work. This was cut short, as she heard a note slip under her door. Professor Goodwitch quickly stopped her work, and went on to read the note that was presented to her:

_"Data has been compiled. Presentation Ready. Tell the girls."_

"About time." said Professor Goodwitch to no one in particular. She took the note, and quickly crumpled it, before burning it with a lighter. As she made her way to her desk, she withdrew her crop, and with a flick, compiled her files to their respective shelves and drawers. With her work presumably finished, she went to the wall on the right side of her desk, and with a gentle push of a hidden wall tile, a secret passage way opened for her.

"Well, time to prepare some the machines, cause looks like we have a long day ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Fixed typos. Thanks for pointing them out. I appreciate them.
> 
> I also updated a part that I forgot to put from my original draft. I had to refine it, and it's ready. I wanted to get the other chapters done first


	4. Semblances and Auras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> It took me multiple rewrites for this. Not every chapter will be smut filled. Mostly. I'd like input, if you would. I'm still getting used to writing fanficts.

A few days had passed after their date, and the team had resumed their normal routine- Blake read her book, Ruby and Yang were passing notes on their class, and Weiss was looking at her scroll, for any recent challengers to beat. As the sun had set on Beacon, twilight filled the halls with a stillness that made every student feel at home. Team RWBY was on their way back to their dorm, but was soon stopped by Professor Goodwitch. Everyone was stunned, except, Yang.

"Ms. Xiao Long. Where were you? You were supposed to bring your Ruby and the rest-"

"We had just finished our last class and decided to take a break, and Ruby had to well..." replied Yang calmly. Blake was red, her face dazed as she held Ruby's hand. Ruby blushed as she looked away, trying to pretend she and Blake didn't have sex for the nth time this day.

"...I see."

"Excuse me Professor, did we do something wrong? I mean if this about our Project-" asked Weiss.

"This isn't about that, but is about your team entirely. Surely Ms. Xiao Long has told you that you and Ms. Belladona about what we are doing tonight?" interrupted Professor Goodwitch. Weiss and Blake quickly looked at Yang, who had an epiphany and quickly out a loud "Oooohh!"

"And this is why I should have left this to Ms. Rose, but, I guess it's not that important. Follow me." said Professor Goodwitch as she led them into the elevator that leads to the Headmaster's office. They entered and Professor Goodwitch pressed a combination of buttons and soon, another door opened on the opposite side, and led them to a secret room.

The room was filled with strange vials, multiple cases with labels of known dust, crates filled with plants and herbs that are foreign from Beacon. Strange and foreign instruments cluttered each corner of the room, either rotating, letting out a loud ring or shining with an eerie glow. At the very back, was a long desk, with a chair behind it, and three small chairs. To the left side of it, was a Queen size bed. To the right, was computer logging all sorts of data made by the machine.

Professor Goodwitch led Yang and Weiss to sit down on the chairs, and led Blake and Ruby on the bed. The professor went to the computer and shut every machine off before turning back to them.

"Welcome, to Rose 069. This is where Ruby we learn more about Ms. Rose's special condition. Each instrument here helps us study Ruby's special condition, hoping to help her control it, as well has informing her partners of the abilities she possesses."

"Wait...abilities?" asked Weiss. Blake cuddled closer to Ruby, hoping to control her heat. Ruby caressed her bow hiding the cat ears, easing her worries.

"Yeah, for instance, Ruby made "Glynda" here steal a kiss from her lips before proceeding to lick and kiss her neck."

"WHAT!?" replied Weiss and Blake. Blake's eyes turned to slits, her ears perked up, fangs sharpening and now, fingernails becoming razor-sharp claws. Ruby flinched in response, hoping Blake won't use her as a scratching post.

Weiss and Blake now looked at the cougar Goodwitch, Yang smiling defiantly and Weiss feeling...inadequate in several areas. Blake scowled, before composing herself, trying to get her heat under control. The Professor, just blushed as she looked away.

"...I lost control. I-I wasn't myself."

"But you loved it, according to Uncle Qrow." smirked Yang. Professor Goodwitch felt a wave of anger but had to hold it in, she was trying to hide her embarrassment. She looked onto Ruby, her face still blushing and remembering the events that took place before. _"She tasted like...strawberries.."_ thought Glynda to herself.

"So, can we know why you did that to Ruby, _Cougar Goodwitch?_ " asked Blake with a slight derision in her voice. She couldn't control herself, not with her feline heritage overriding any sense of self-control. Professor Goodwitch sighed and took a deep breath.

"I...believe this..will explain everything. It was compiled by an Atlas specialist- as well as their highest medical doctors, ass well as...other sources." Professor Goodwitch held out a large piece of paper, and pushed towards the four. Everyone stood up and quickly read:

* * *

 _Condition: **G.A.H.M.** ( **G** enetic **A** ura **H** ermaphroditic **M** anipulation)  
_ _Codename: Rose' Scent_

 _-Patient has increased Hormone activity.  
_ _*****Main cause due to aura hijacking Pheromones. Treatment - Aura control. Negative effects: makes nearby people near patient susceptible to subliminal influences._

 _-Aura Manipulation increased to 123.56%_  
*****Patient's semblance control increased due to increased ability to control aura with ease. No known negative effects.

 _-Aura output increases 145.23%  
_ _*****Aura levels of patient increase beyond normal ranges despite age. Regenerates aura faster, enough to heal major wounds in a matter of days. Regrowing limbs a possibility._

 _-Patient's Aura can latch onto others- "infecting" their aura._ _Refer to page 2 for details._ _  
_ _*****_ _Patient Aura contains a "drug-addiction effect". Any personnel copulating between patient risks becoming infected._ _  
_ _*****_ _Has beneficial and detrimental effects - various effects reported- unique per case._

 _-Patient may induce pregnancy.  
_ _*****_ _Patient's sperm is known to be sterile, but becomes Virile once patient's aura and infected partner's aura has intertwined, morphing partner's aura to only become extremely virile to the patient, and becoming extremely sterile to others. No known negative effects outside sterility._

 _-Patient has mental and aura link to all and previous partners._  
*****Patient shows signs of detecting with clear pinpoint accuracy location of partner. Range up to 5000 mile radius. Increases rage if Patient focuses aura.  
*****Patient known to read minds of infected partners. Can also influence them- changes include preferences, and slight changes to personality. Partner aware of changes, but can't fight urges. Can be resisted by consuming special dust-infused pill. (Confirmed)  
*****Reverse applicable- Partner(s) may influence partner through mental communication, overwhelming patient's possible control. (Needs confirmation)

* * *

After all four had finished reading, they were at a loss for words. They quickly checked for Page 2, but it was missing.

"Hey, where's page 2?" asked Ruby.

"Data on page 2 was...erroneously filled with mere hypothesis instead of real facts, so I had to double check. I'll update you on when it's ready. Now, anymore questions?" continued Professor Goodwitch.

"Pill?" asked Weiss. "And what do you mean by "resistance"?."

"A special kind of pill, made from rare herbs, some of which you've gathered yesterday, purified dust, and a single rare dust crystal that can only be found in forests where life has never once, died." continued Professor Goodwitch. She held out a case similar to what Yang had, and opened to reveal 10 purple pills.

"Ms. Xiao Long has her own case as well, but the pills she has are extremely potent than the ones I have. Mine don't have the permanency effects like she has- It lacked the critical ingredient- the crystal used to infuse the pill. Until I receive my own set of permanency pills. I need to drink these regularly. What they do is simple; they make the person able to resist any "sense of control" they will get from Ruby, for a time. Once it bonds with the blood, they are merely activated upon detecting an outsider's aura."

All four were raising their eyebrows as more questions were raised. Professor Goodwitch sighed as she quickly began her "Rubied Lessons".

"Let me start from the beginning. You see, once Ruby has copulated with someone, faunus or human, regardless if they had the pill or not, they are _bound_ to her and any of the partners Ruby has had before. The current effects of being bound is the ability to alter her partners aura. What alterations, altercations, changes- any term you can think off, I can't say for sure. It all depends on your aura. Ms. Schnee, could you stand a few feet away and cast your glyphs?"

"OK?" replied Weiss. Could Ruby really influence her aura?

"Now, Ms. Rose, please concentrate your gaze to Ms. Schnee. Ms. Schnee, please concentrate your aura and activate your semblance."

Weiss looked at Ruby and Ruby looked back. They blushed as they closed their eyes and felt their auras activated, as if in sync. Soon Weiss did a simple hand movement for a barrier glyph. What she saw shocked and mystified her. Her glyph symbol was now replaced with a white rose, slowly glowing and turning counterclockwise. She concentrated harder, hoping to maintain the glyph for all her teammates and her Professor to see. Ruby, surprised at what Weiss had done, was giggling that her teammate has a new move for her to name and practice with.

"Looks like the data was correct. I didn't have concrete proof, but this was the exact data I needed. Thank you Ms. Schnee. It makes things much, much faster. Ms. Xiao Long, if you would.

"Whoa-Oh OH! Right!" Yang as she came out of her daze. Blake wasn't as surprised as Yang, knowing that her semblance too, was altered by Ruby.

"Here ya go Weiss." said Yang as she opened her case, half empty as she gave Weiss several blue and white colored pills before stuffing them down her back pocket. "You have to take one now, just in case."

"Al-alright." said Weiss as she swallowed one still concentrating on her glyph. After a few moments, the White rose morphed back to Weiss' normal pattern. As she stopped her concentration, and as quick as it came, her glyph disappeared. She then pocketed the rest of the pills in her bolero.

"Anymore questions?" asked Professor Goodwitch as she sat down on her desk. Weiss sat back at her own chair, and started formulating questions. Blake too, was doing the same. Yang had none, knowing well enough thanks to her Uncle, and Ruby was still in thought, thinking of being bounded to all her sexual partners.

"What happens if someone doesn't take the pill?" asked Blake, getting back on topic. Professor Goodwitch closed her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I never bothered asking this question before- what happens IF we refuse to take it?" said Yang in a "as-a-matter-of-fact" manner. Weiss raised her eyebrow, and waited for a response.

"...Imagine, for a moment, your aura, your whole being, being tainted, warped, toyed around. Your personality, mindset, your very being will be changed and will be under the influence, of whoever you became bound with. A credible example was found in an old textbook. It described a woman who influenced her subjugated partners with her beliefs, her ideals and her needs and wants. Her thoughts would influence them, making them do evil things, thinking it was their own will, never questioning if what they are doing is right for them. They realized too late that they have been used, and they can't fight back their mistress' influence. That is the fate that awaits you. A very, terrible fate."

Weiss, Yang and Blake stood silent. They have no words to describe such a fate. To be used, like a grimm puppet. Ruby was horrified. Her, subjugating her partners against their own will? To use them as she pleases without a second thought?

"Lucky for you, Ruby is not that kind of person." smiled Professor Goodwitch, her eyes open and filled with ease. "I've seen her in combat first hand, as well as the sparing exercises I paired her with. She prioritizes her partner's safety over her own, much to my displeasure. But it's an honorable one."

Ruby smiled meekly as she avoided her teammates gaze. Blake let out a mewl to signify her trust, Yang just gave a thumbs up and Weiss smiled charmingly.

"So there's no way of being unbound?" asked Weiss, remembering her questions.

"There is no way to undo it. I've searched for a way for the pill to unbound each other, but I can't find anything that can shatter such a bond."

"I see...so can you explain...this? pointed Weiss as she showed her nape, showing the mark she had got from Ruby, the white rose tattoo. "When I touched it, it induce Ruby into...a mess.. and she..." continued Weiss as she blushed. Yang smirked at Ruby, Ruby blushed, and Professor Goodwitch got up and took a better look at it. Her eyes flashed a triumphant spark that the rest of the team seemed to ignore.

"Interesting... Do any of you have a mark similar to Ms. Schnee?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

"I do, it's near my...thighs." said Blake. She loosened one of her leggings as she showed a black rose mark, similar to Weiss. Yang smiled. Ruby again, blushed harder. Weiss, just looked over to see if anything has changed. It remained black as ever. Blake subconsciously touched her own mark, making Ruby shiver a bit, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Bla-blaaaaakkkeeee~~~!"

"I'm- I'm sorry- I kinda..." said Blake as she moved her finger away, then remembering everyone else was staring quickly looked away. "Sto-Stop staring, it's embarrassing..." as she slowly fixed her leggings once more.

"Yea-yeah, please don't do this to Blake." said Ruby trying to keep her voice even.

"So, what about you Ms. Xiao Long?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

"Me? Nope. I've checked the night Ruby and I did it together, never seen a mark like that."

"I see-"

"Are you sure you checked "everywhere" Yang?" asked Weiss her eyebrows raised. Blake, filled with curiosity, got up and went to Yang. Blake looked to Ruby, signaling to do the same as they did yesterday. Ruby nodded and focused her aura.

"Wai-Wait- Don't tell me you're going to-"

"Yes." replied Weiss and Blake. Yang stood up and tried to run for it, but soon found her legs, and hands bound in place by Weiss' glyphs. Blake, using her now altered semblance created two clones that slowly checked every inch of her skin, stripping her bare.

"Nothing here" said the clone 1. "Nothing behind her neck" said clone 2. Blake nodded before continuing to undress Yang. Professor Goodwitch used her semblance to telepathically fold Yang's clothes in a near matter as she was stripped bare. Ruby was trying hard to not laugh at her sister's predicament.

"I TOLD YOU THERE ISN'T A MARK LIKE THAT ON ME SO WILL YOU PLEASE-"

"Found it. It's here, right where you made you V-trim." replied Blake as she was about to strip Yang of her panties. Weiss began to chuckle, while Blake felt a bit of heat on her cheeks- not to mention her kinky arousal about Yang's marked location. She quickly put her panties back as she undid her clones, before going back to Ruby for more cuddling or petting. Weiss undid her glyphs immediately and then started laughing. Yang quickly grabbed her clothes, covered herself as she tried to get dressed.

"Who knew that the brute's mark would be at the one place where I thought it would never appear! Who knew that it would be at an "innocent" place like that!" began Weiss as she spoke in her "heiress" voice. Yang was beside herself with rage, embarrassment and shock. How did she not notice that? She looked at Ruby, her eyes near tears due to laughter.

"Well, to be fair, I knew you had that mark, but I thought it was a tattoo you got after we had sex." said Ruby with all honesty.

"But-But I didn't get any form of tattoo!" Yang then covered her mouth. Weiss and Blake, already having connected two and two together, just turned their gaze onto her. Yang and Ruby slowly realized something-

"Wait. If you didn't get the tattoo then-"

"...It would mean that...I got this during..." Yang realized what she had just said. Ruby dawning on this information, thought about it before widening her gaze at her sister before-

"Wait, You- YOU MEAN-"

"I- I got this the moment you came inside?!" said Yang as she turned away from Ruby, trying to hide her face and her exposed body. How could she have forgotten?! They had done the deed just a few months ago, and she didn't even notice it! Weiss and Blake began laughing at Yang's lack of attention to her body, while her own sister-lover had been at full attention.

"How dumb can you get?" laughed Weiss as she crumpled on the floor, hands on her stomach. Blake was trying to keep her cool-appearance, but failed. Ruby then went back to laughing.

"I hate to interrupt such an...interesting revelation, but could we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Professor Goodwitch sternly. Though inwardly, she was giggling at Yang's supposed "loose" personality to be a fake. "Baring any more interruptions, Do any of you have anymore questions? If not, then I'd like to perform a physical on you four." continued Professor Goodwitch.

"I still have some Professor." replied Weiss, still laughing. She took a deep breathe, and then started to think of her next question-

"So what does the mark do?" asked Weiss. Professor Goodwitch just shook her head.

"I have no idea what it does currently, but after being exposed to such information, I have a few assumptions. Rest assured, once I have enough data, I will tell you all my findings." replied Professor Goodwitch kindly. Blake had finally calmed down as Yang had dressed herself back to normal. Ruby resumed petting Blake again.

"Are there any side-effects to using the pill?"

"The pill manifest changes to your body, based on the aura of the person who drank it along with Ruby's own influential aura. The change can be as minor as growing taller or as major as turning a faunus into a human. Each change is unique, so I can't be sure what changes will appear in your case Ms. Schnee. In Ms. Xiao Long's case, she started lactating after she drank her pill. Further research based on her milk samples says that her aura can change her milk based on her mood. It also has a calming effect on faunus heat, making it useful for treating all faunus' who are undergoing FUC. After discovering this, we kept extreme cases, like Ms. Scarlatina in check by using this milk. I've been gathering more samples from Ms. Yang and been...giving it to faunus who, like Ms. Scarlatina, have been experiencing such heat." replied Professor Goodwitch.

Yang felt like she was used. So the milk samples she's been giving was used to treat other faunus' heat. She stared at her chest and felt herself go red. Weiss, just stared at her Professor then turned her gaze to Blake, then Yang then back to Blake. Without warning, Blake stood up and went towards Yang.

"Wai-wait-You-You can't be- are you seriously doing it- now?!" Yang backed away as Blake went towards her. Ruby, in an instant, used her semblance and dragged her sister's tanktop down exposing her breasts.

"WHA- RRU- RUBY!?"

"Let's see if this will work- Weiss, hold Yang again please, I rather not feel her punches- Blake? Go ahead!" Yang was about swing her elbow but was instantly lock in place, before being dragged up high by Weiss. Blake nodded, and quickly began suckling Yang, all the while teasing her teat. Yang moaned in surprise, but soon stifled her own mouth to prevent her teammates and sister from hearing her moans come out of her mouth. She failed. Weiss found the confident Yang become so meek, made her entire day. Professor Goodwitch, again "supervised" this event with a scroll video taping the whole event.

After Blake had her fill with one teat, she went for the other. She felt her heat go down and pretty soon, it had subsided. She felt like old self again. When her heat had subsided, she stopped suckling and stood back to check if she was in control again. She felt relaxed and thanked Yang with a kiss on the lips. Ruby smiled with glee, Weiss began cackling up, and Yang now confused and aroused looked back to the stoic cat.

"I..loved it Yang. You taste like...creamy lemon. It's...tangy but sweet."

Yang was breathing hard as drool was sliding out of her mouth, eyes unfocused her expression filled with ecstasy.

 _"I...might..get...addicted...to...this..."_ thought Yang to herself.

As Professor Goodwitch finished "supervising" the event, she quickly put it at her desk, as it soon uploaded the data. She quickly swiped it away as soon as the data has been stored for further review.

"Any more questions?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

"If I am bound to Ruby, would that also mean that she essentially control FUC?"

"In theory, yes Ms. Belladona. But I can't say for certain how will she be able to control you. I would...advise strongly against it. Who knows- she might unconsciously make you more submissive to being treated like a house cat. Something I'm sure you highly...discourage."

Blake nodded as she pushed the thought out of her head, while considering it as a very last resort option. Ruby having heard of this, couldn't help but be filled with thoughts of a very playful Blake.

"So, may I have my set of pills?"

"Of course, I almost forgot. Seeing as Ms. Xiao Long is...coming down, you may take the remaining pills she has." Blake went back to Yang and took out the container and noticed that of the 50 slots, only 15 remain. She took 12, leaving only 3.

"I made sure to keep at least three left Professor."

"No, take all of them. The pills Yang had was potent to humans, I haven't tested if it will be as potent to a faunus."

"...Alright." said Blake as she also took the case and drank 2 pills at once.

"I have a final question- How does our altered Semblance activate?" asked Weiss.

"It's too early for me say how, but I have a few conclusions I can draw on. I still need to do more research to answer that fully. The one thing I am certain off, it has something to do with Ruby's Aura, and the mark on your bodies."

All four went silent and went to digest what they have heard so far. Knowing that the questions were finished, Professor Goodwitch clasped her hands and proceeded to begin the Team's Physical.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the Team bid the Professor farewell, and headed back to their dorm. Each of them having their own thoughts on the matter. As soon as they reached their room, Ruby locked the door and looked onto three women staring back at their leader.

"...So.." said Ruby breaking the silence.

"If you're worried about what Professor Goodwitch said, don't be OK?" said Weiss. "I'm actually OK with this right now."

"Yeah me too Rubes. I mean might have to get used to feeding Blake now" joked Yang but soon regretted it as she felt Blake stare seductively at Yang's back. Weiss retorted with a sigh. Ruby smiled at her sister's attempt to break the awkward tension.

"And here I thought we were all going to be serious." said Weiss as she rubbed the back of her neck. Ruby felt herself go stiff as she tried not to fall to her knees at the wave of pleasure she felt, bringing out her exhaustion. Weiss, noticing this, stopped and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to do that-"

"Nice job there Ice Queen." smirked Yang.

"Here Ruby, let me help you up." said Blake as Ruby leaned on her. Ruby was panting, trying to regain her normal composure back. Weiss kept her hands at her side, so she wouldn't cause the Rose to wilt before the dawn of the next day.

"This is gonna take some getting used too..." slurred Ruby, her face filled with a happy-dazed smile as she looked into her teammates. Yang chuckled as she pet her sister, leading her to her bunk. Blake and Yang slowly edged Ruby to the steps as they lifted her to her bunk. As soon as Ruby hit the hay, she closed her eyes.

"Tomorrow...team exercise..." was the only thing Ruby said as she slowly drifted off to a lust filled dream.

The three remaining members looked at each other, smirked at the thought of what Ruby considers a "team exercise".

"Wanna bet that it involves screwing around?" smiled Yang as she looked intently at Weiss and Blake.

"Define _"screwing"_ around. "To tease or to please?" joked Blake. Yang just smiled as Blake grinned.

"Please never say that again." sighed Weiss.

"Aww come on, I didn't mean to PUN-ish you-"

"...I'm going to bed." said Weiss as she went to her drawer and grabbed her nightgown. Yang smirked as she too, went to her own drawer and stripped bare, grabbing her tank top and sport shorts. Blake rolled her eyes as she too, went to prepare for bed.

"But seriously, what are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Yang as she climbed up to her bunk.

"Didn't you hear Professor Goodwitch? She said about Ruby altering our semblances, so it can only mean one thing." replied Weiss as she sat down on her bed.

"We have sex to activate our semblances?" replied Yang, knowing full well that it incites Weiss' "heiress" attitude. Weiss didn't give her the pleasure. Blake, now dressed in her evening gown, laid down to her bed as she replied Yang's question:

"We learn how to use them."

* * *

Dreams. Manifestations of the mind- born from memories, from the desires, the fears, and the wishes of one's own. They say dreams reflect how we see or treat our lives. Or how we wish things are. Some say dreams are a time where we recover from the days events- where we sort out the nuance of our thought process, and the importance of one- despite if we agree with it or not. Others see it as a reality to escape too- a way to escape the world. However, what dreams do, as most people don't realize, is it acts as a representation of our subconscious, as well as a guide on how we should live.

The team slumbered silently in their beds. Weiss simply content in her own bed, Blake occasionally purring while snoring and Ruby muttering musings in her sleep. The pale moonlight shone across their room- their faces content, their dreams taking hold.

That is, until Yang woke up in a cold sweat, her arms raised as if to reach something. She felt a familiar sensation on her top- it was wet. She noticed that her breathe was shallow, her heart beat fast- she felt like she had taken on the gym after a mission. She look around- it was still dark, and the sun is hours away. Her clock told her it was around two in the morning. Most importantly, what was that dream she had?

"...Bad dream?"

Yang looked below, and saw Weiss look at her, in the same state of mind.

"...Not..exactly." breathed Yang. "More like..."

"...A wet dream?" said Blake, as she raised herself up. "You're not the only one."

"So...we all had?" said Yang as she swung onto Blake's bed, as she leaning on her knees, feeling a bit in the mood. Weiss noticed the flashing eyes Yang had.

"...I don't this is a coincidence." said Weiss, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah no duh." said Yang as she eyed Weiss. Weiss looked back, a little apprehensive, yet at the same time, extremely embarrassed. Blake was strangely calm. This hasn't been the first time she has this kind of dream- though this is the first time it involved Ruby.

"...So...what happened in yours?" asked Blake. Yang turned her head to her side, an extremely amusing, yet highly embarrassing expression etched on her face. Weiss matched Yang in lip movement, as her face felt like it would implode. "As if you're not all curious about it."

"I refuse." gasped Weiss, her hands to her sides in anger. "There is NO WAY I'm telling you my-my-MY-"

"No offence Blake, but hell no." said Yang, scowling. "My lips, are sealed."

"How about...I guess what happened then?" grinned Blake. Weiss and Yang look at each other- what has gotten into her?

"Why are you that curious about our...dreams?" asked Yang.

"I have a feeling that what we talked about today, is happening to us right now." said Blake as she lied down.

"Extrapolate." said Weiss, as she folded her arms. "Then I'll decide then if it's worth...the embarrassment." Yang's only response was a high brow, as well as a thin line across her face- though slightly embarrassed, she has a feeling she knows what Blake is talking about.

"Remember what Professor Goodwitch said about having Ruby...influence our thoughts?" said Blake. Yang widened her eyes in response, gears clicking in her head. Immediately, she went as red as possibly can, as she covered her breasts before looking back and forth from Blake and Weiss. Weiss on the other hand, felt like she was going to faint, as her hands went immediately to her nightgown. Blake, held in her chuckle from what her two teammates were doing.

"Finally realized it?" said Blake as she faced Yang, who fell crawled down her bed and backed up away from both her and Weiss. "Yes, Ruby got into with our heads."

"Bu-BU-BUT SHE WOULDN'T-" hissed Weiss, her voice high pitched, yet quiet enough to not disturb their leader.

"Of course she wouldn't!" said Yang matter of factly. "She's harmless! Completely and utterly, harmless!" Her back leaning near the windowsill and the tabletop with a lampshade.

"Of course she wouldn't-" interjected Blake. "But that doesn't mean her subconscious might be trying too."

"WHAT?!" screeched Yang and Weiss, making Ruby jolt upright, her eyes lazily opening as she turned to see nothing was wrong, before snoring back to sleep.

"You guys suck at keeping your voices down."

"HEY! It's not my fault. You're the one who started this conversation." berated Weiss.

"Whew...that was a close call. If Ruby had woken up, I'd hate to see her face. She hates waking up in the middle of the night as much as me." said Yang, feeling at ease.

"Moving forward...I know, Ruby isn't actively trying to...you know. But that doesn't mean that she might subconsciously try. Like...in my dream." said Blake, looking relaxed as she turned on her side.

"Your dream? Don't tell me. It involves her probably having sex with you, making use of your clones, so you can feel it in all-" said Yang as she felt a pillow thrown on her face.

"HAVE. SOME. DECENCY." blurted out Weiss, her face in anger.

"My dream was just Ruby petting my ears nonstop." corrected Blake.

"...How is that a wet dream?" said Yang as she threw back the pillow at Weiss, making her slouch at the impact.

"I was drinking from you, as you ate me out." grinned Blake. Yang felt her eyes twitch uncontrollably, hearing small snickers from Weiss side of the bed. "...I think that means Ruby wants me to be more...relaxed. Like maybe not to worry about my FUC as much. And maybe she likes to play with my ears more. Very Tame."

"If that's how she tries to influence us, then I find it ultimately relatively a harmless ploy." replied Weiss cheekily.

"Then, it would be a safe bet that both of you can tell me your dreams then?"

"Absolutely!" puffed Weiss, closing her eyes. Blake smiled, as did Yang. Weiss opened her eyes, as she had realized what she had inadvertently said. "WAIT- I TA-"

"No take backs~" grinned Yang. Blake leaned on her arm as she had outsmarted a Schnee. A dream come true.

"...Blake, you are SO going to-"

"Hey, it's not my fault you don't think before you act. But I admit, it's usually those moments when you are most trustworthy."

"Yeah, Weiss is pretty messed up, in a reverse sort of way." grinned Yang.

"I hate both of you."

"Don't worry, we love ya too Snowflake." chimed Yang. "Well, all's fair, so I'll tell mine...after you."

"No need." said Blake. Yang looked at her, looking stunned. "It's probably you breastfeeding Ruby, and to an extension, me and Weiss."

Weiss was about to let her have a piece of her mind, before she saw Yang flared up, her eyes red, her hair glowing uncontrollably. A unusually wide smile cross Weiss face, as she covered her mouth, before muffling it with her pillow. Yang looked both at the women- with Blake feeling proud, and Weiss her face filled with mirth could not help but shrink in shame. Or at least she tried too- if it weren't for her breasts starting to leak as if on cue.

"And there's the proof." said Blake. "...You mind if I have-"

"YES. I DO."

"That is such a waste."

"Look, this is only for Ruby to- I MEAN-

"WOW, you have issues." laughed Weiss.

"It's just-"

"It's embarrassing enough?" said Blake.

"YES. VERY. MUCH."

"But...it'd be kinda unfair to the both of us, if we don't at least...try to help you." reasoned Blake.

"That sounds _very_ convincing, coming from you."

"Just, do try to think on what Ruby wants to secretly tell you."

"...I should be the honorary milk cow of the dorm? What am I, a dairy queen?"

"Yes." blurted our Weiss and Blake. Yang felt a twitch in her temple, before she raised her fist high.

"You have five seconds to rephrase that."

"You become Blake's FUC treatment." said Weiss as she waved off the hollow bravado Yang put up. "Simple really? Why else would you have that kind of dream?"

"...that doesn't explain why you're drinking from me."

"Maybe because she thinks Weiss needs to grow more." suggested Blake. Yang nodded in agreement, making Weiss' in turn, irate.

"True, she lacks the boobage." said Yang as she cupped her breasts. "I mean, all three of us, are at least above C cups. You're as flat as a board."

"Better to flat, than to have those sacks of uselessness be a detriment to my work."

"Right, that's what they all say~" grinned Yang, getting back at Weiss. Weiss and Yang eyed each other- Yang was having fun, and Weiss was trying to break that stupid smile of her face.

"So, moving on, now that both of us had our dreams revealed, what about yours?" asked Blake. Her ears flickering softly in the still room. Yang waited, her mood alight. What could be Weiss' dirty wet dream?

"...Ruby and I..had sex. A lot of it." blushed Weiss- this night's already lost to depravity, so might as well.

"Aww~ So she's dreaming of her crush~" grinned Yang.

"SHU-SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I-"

"It's alright, Weiss. Lighten up. I'm just messing with ya."

"HMPH!"

"From your dream, all I got was: _I want Weiss to enjoy herself_." pointed out Blake.

"Who says-"

"You are the Ice Queen from Atlas. The heartless Snow Monster. Bringer of the Ice Age of Beacon, The girl who can't chill-" enumerated Yang. Weiss cast a glyph on Yang's wrist as she twisted it in the opposite direction.

"Alright! I give! I'll stop with the names!"

"Good. We understand each other."

"She has a point." Weiss look at Blake, ready to cast another glyph. "You don't look like you enjoy your time here. You DO tend to look...serious. Too wound up."

"But I DO enjoy my time here!"

"But you don't act like you do." said Yang, as she broke from Weiss grasp.

"And what are you insinuating?"

"That you need to act, more like a teenager."

"What? But I do act like a-"

"Like an Heiress." corrected Blake. "Still, Ruby seems to have made progress with you."

"And, pray tell, what do you mean by that?"

"She drags you around campus right? Back then you'd look like you'd like nothing to do with her, and now, weeks into the term, you managed to put up with her. Amazing really." said Yang, remembering the past.

"Because I've given her a chance-"

"And because of that, she loosened you up. You tend to now smile more often, unlike before." said Blake. "You genuinely look like a normal girl."

"I have no idea if the both of you are insulting me or praising me right now."

"Both." replied the partners in crime.

"...I have no idea how to react."

"Just keep up the pace. Hey, maybe you becoming her girlfriend is a treatment on its own. You've become way more expressive. I find that refreshing." said Yang as she folded her knees, not bothering to hide her lactating breasts anymore. Weiss was at a loss for words, and instead, just turned her back as she scowled in defeat- both had made their points clear.

"I didn't know you were this talkative Blake." said Yang, turning her head to her.

"I just prefer reading books more. When I do talk, well, I just say what's on my mind."

"Cool. So...is there any point in all of this dream talk? I get it that we now know Ruby might...have her agenda. Which, I'm going to talk to her about when we have time one of these days." said Yang as she looked up the bed, Ruby still blissfully deep in her sleep.

"If there's one thing I got, it's that we should talk to Ruby more often. At least then, we can figure things out."

"Worried about her changing us too much? I share the same feelings Blake."

"It just proves, we need to be on our guard." pointed out Blake.

"You know, I really can't get over the fact that you are this talkative and this insightful."

"It just means you haven't figured me out as you thought you did." snickered Blake at Yang.

"I find that a little off putting. I thought we agreed no more secrets?" interjected Weiss.

"It's not that I'm trying to hide it. It's just...I prefer reading books more."

"Guess that means we need you to give the same treatment as Weiss." pointed out Yang.

"Just let me do my own thing, and t'll come naturally."

"Fair point." judged Yang. Weiss shrugged her shoulder, but nevertheless allowed her reasoning.

"So what do we do from here?" asked Yang.

"We talk to our leader, then watch out for any of her hidden agendas." said Blake.

"Good. At least that dunce can keep her desires in check." interjected Weiss from across the room.

"Want to head back to sleep? We've talked for God knows how long and I guess, we've calmed ourselves down, relatively at least." suggested Yang.

"Now that you mentioned it, we should." said Weiss. "I'm going to sleep, you two as well. I don't want deal with her if I'm not well rested."

"Ditto. Rubes can be hard to deal with if we aren't careful."

"Uumm..Yang?"

"...Fine. You can have your drink." said Yang as she shoved her boobs to Blake's face reluctantly. "...Just don't take long."

"I was going to say could you use the ladder to climb up, but if you insist." said Blake as she raised her shirt and began taking in her milk. Yang felt stupid for jumping the gun. Especially after hearing Weiss silent snickers from her side- she walked right into this one herself. Either Yang is getting more comfortable with breast feeding in the open, or if she wanted to do this herself. With a pop, Blake finished as she gestured Yang to head up to her bed. Yang feeling slightly relieved, she went up and hopped onto bed covering herself as she felt the lingering sensation of Blake's lips on her nips.

Weiss stewed in contemplation. True, she needs to be more lax and herself. But she can't help it- it's not easy to get rid of years of habitual mannerisms in one week- or weeks. It has been a long, long time indeed, since she has felt...this familiar feeling. Feelings of childhood fun, and memories of old days with a smiling sister being there for her.

Blake felt proud at her interpretations. True, the dreams were wet dreams that each have their own fantasies, but with Ruby having a hand in it, somehow just makes things more meaningful. Even if looks like they're fantasies are more prominent in them. True, Blake's Faunus side isn't as shown as much as she likes, but maybe it's fine if she...lets her team know her side of that.

Yang, on the other hand, fell immediately asleep. It wasn't long till the rest follow suit, their dreams once more take them. They say dreams are the representation of the mind, and if their dreams says that they will have to fight something deep within- they will have to tackle it tomorrow head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now a small backstory why i started this. writing plots for doujins is easy, visualizing them is also easy. drawing them onto the paper, is hard. with fanficts, it helps visualize what i can do. 
> 
> Honestly, I view fanficts as "western doujins" in my head. the reason being you create a story and you try to visualize it with words. Doujins here in japan visualize everything through actions being depicted in the drawings. I thought of trying this medium to practice my English(at least, that is my excuse) but mostly to try and learn from this new experience. 
> 
> I have no idea if this will benefit me in the future, but I don't regret writing this, even if the writing is bad or such, or my use of tenses are bad. I just feel...happy that I managed to do this.
> 
> If anyone found this entertaining, thank you. If you found my usage of words annoying, I'm sorry. Have a pleasant day.


	5. Power and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this time I was working on an action H-game where I got in the mood for the following scene. Enjoy.

"Remind me again why are we doing this...in the middle of a Sunday?" asked Weiss as she tied her hair with a simple red ribbon.

"Because Weiss~ I'd like to know the extent of our new powers." replied Ruby as she plopped up from her bed as she checked her outfit. "Better to know now that later. Besiiiiiiides~ I get to spend the whole day with the whole team!" Ruby was happily humming as she picked up her tool box for Crescent Rose as she made adjustment to her weapon.

Yang, meanwhile, was changing her clothes as she careful picked which one to wear: her battle outfit because of what Ruby has plans for, or just a simple tube top with a vest and a pair for shorts with spats because of what Ruby has "plans" for. Blake meanwhile was reading her book "Ninjas of Love" absentmindedly, finally being able to finish in the open now that more embarrassing things have happened the past few days.

"So Rubes, Outfit A or Outfit B?"

"B." joked Ruby as she looked onto the two. Yang gave a wink as she changed to her outfit for the day. Weiss finished her hair, and grabbed a set of dust cartridges and started checking for old or defect dust vials. She continued replacing them before throwing some of them to her teammates, catching them with ease.

"Well, are we going to get started? Better question- where exactly are we going to practice, in case our new semblances might have...explosive and destructive tendencies?" Weiss got up from her desk and grab her weapon as she sheathed it.

"The clearing in the Emerald forest, where we found the artifacts." replied Ruby.

"...Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah?" smiled Ruby. Yang now in her new outfit, one-arm hugged her sister as she smiled at Weiss.

"Don't worry Weiss, I heard from Professor Ozpin that because of us, most of the grimm there fled the area. There might be some Beowulves, but that's something we can all easily handle." said Yang as she pulled Ruby closer. Ruby appreciated the hug, if she wasn't once again, suffocating from it. Blake nodded in agreement to Yang, as she got up and placed her book back on the shelf.

"...I still say this might be a bad idea, but I defer to listen to your decision." said Weiss.

"Shall we get going?" asked Blake, now ready to leave.

"Been ready since the moment we woke up eh?" smirked Yang.

"Ever since the encounter with...my semblance, I just as curious as Ruby's." said Blake.

"Before we go, let's make sure we take the pill, just in case" said Weiss. Blake nodded in agreement as they drank their daily dose. Yang didn't drink hers, making the monochrome pair look at her with curiosity.

"Why aren't you drinking yours?" asked Blake.

"Mine became permanent, so I didn't drink mine. Since the stuff becomes part of your blood, I just have to fuck Ruby to refresh it's effects" said Yang without a hint of embarrassment on her face. Ruby, broke out of the one arm hug and gasped for air, her face red from the pain or from her sister's last remark. Weiss turned red as Blake blushed avoiding Ruby's gaze.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE SE-SE- DO IT WITH RUBY EVERY TIME! YOU COULD JUST CUDDLE OR HUG LIKE ALWAYS! IT ACTIVATES FROM JUST CONTACT FROM HER REMEMBER?!" screeched Weiss.

"Whhhhhhhaaaaaaaattt? I don't see the problem from...direct contact. And to be frank...I love my sister inside me." said Yang playfully as she was led out the door. Weiss and Blake followed suit, thinking about what Yang said. Was it true or one of her jokes? But both realized as it was a moot point.

"...Way to go Yang.." said Ruby as she changed the subject, dragging her sister by the wrists.

* * *

After an hour, the team reached the open plain filled with ruins of old stone buildings that they had once visited. It was as they had left it; broken ruins, shattered rocks, smooth pedestals that once held the artifacts and a few broken tree trunks and scattered branches. As the team reached the middle of the field, Ruby turned and faced her teammates. Time to start training!

"So, let's figure out our new team's semblances shall we?!" blurted Ruby out as she looked back to her shuffling teammates.

"I say Blake goes first. I want to see what had changed." said Yang as sat on the ground next to Ruby. Weiss nodded, and in turn sat in a smooth rock a little off ways from the ruins, but close enough for her to be with her team. Blake nodded, and began channeling her aura.

Blake then began dashing around doing her first sets of warm ups- zigzagging around trying to fool off an imaginary enemy that was about to hit her, landing on her feet before doing backflips leaving an aftershade that immediately disappeared as she stood up. She activated Gambol Shroud, threw half of it as she harnessed herself to a fallen trunk as she swung around in the field. When she landed, she immediately used some of her dust to create alternate effects of her clones, either exploding, turning to stone or making an ice replica of herself. She then burst forth, towards her teammates before slowing down to a halt, with 2 or her 3 clones remaining.

"Still sharp as claws I see kitty cat?" smirked Yang. Blake smiled back, seeing her warm up as a success. She turned her gaze to Ruby, who had sparkling eyes on such a wonderful exhibition of the faunus' semblance.

"OK! so now, again!" said Ruby as she focused her aura to her eyes and shoot a happy look at Blake. Blake now, noticed that the mark on her hip started to feel warm, as if signalling that she should do it now. Blake simply walked forward, as she recreated 2 clones of herself, each mimicking her expression. She then stood still as her clones did the same, and waited for a few moments to see if they had disappeared. They didn't.

"COOL!" said Ruby. The Original bowed, number 1 grinned and number 2 winked. Yang smiled at the triple threat, checking out what else they could do.

"So...can you control your clones?"

"I, uh, haven't figured it out yet." replied Blake. The two other clones simply laughed at the original. The original, looked at one of them and looked them in the eye. Clone 1 changed her expression, and nodded at the original. Clone 1 bursted foward, and morphed her copy of her weapon to it's katana form and sliced the ice statue of Blake in half. Weiss clapped at the spectacle. Now Blake turned to Clone 2 as she did the same as Clone 1. She too, quickly rained bullets from her position at her stone statue. It mere moments, the statue crumbled to dust. The original, finally getting the basics down, called forth her clones.

"Guess that means I can give instructions with a simple thought." said Blake as she turned to Ruby, who was now spazzing out at the possible strategies she can think off. Yang whistled in agreement as she too, was impressed at her partner's new semblance. Weiss continued watching, smiling that Blake was still as sharp as when they took down the rampant atlas robot they had fought at the docks weeks before.

"So how do you deactivate them?" asked Ruby.

"Still figuring out that part." replied Blake. Blake was now deep in thought. How will she make these two disappear if they have persist outside her own control? Meanwhile, the clones walked closer to the original.

"So how was the show?" asked clone 1 as she leaned on the original, one hand on hip and other elbowing the shoulder.

"I hope that was enough for a show, cause I need something in return if you want more~" teased clone 2 as she swayed her hips as she winked at Ruby seductively. Ruby in response, blushed that apparently Blake's clones also developed a personality that reflected Blake's own hidden agenda. Yang laughed outright at Clone 2's antics. So did Weiss. Blake on the other hand, blushed as she covered her face.

"Don't be surprised dearie~ We're you after all." said Clone 2 as she removed her original's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Ruby, feeling the sense of the time she had with Blake, smiled innocently at her. Yang and Weiss laughed harder.

"Come on, give her a break will ya?" asked clone 1 sympathetically.

"Oh fine~" said clone 2.

"...I need to remember to reflect on myself later." said Blake, her emotions causing up a storm in her brain. Both clones giggled as watched the original blush a deeper crimson red.

"Blake, focus your aura on them and absorb them" shouted Weiss, now back from her laughing fit. Blake, without thinking, laid a hand on clone 2's shoulders as she laid her aura on her as she pulled it back. The clone disappeared immediately. Blake felt a surge of energy, exhaustion, as well as the fleeting feeling clone 2 had. She smiled and knew that it had worked. Turning to clone 1, she did the same, and soon all that remained was the original Blake.

"So what have we learned about Blake's semblance? asked Ruby as if like a pop quiz to Weiss. Yang raised her hand.

"So she can make clones that can act at their own accord and won't disappear without Blake doing so, and each clone has their own personality?"

"Precisely" said Weiss as she walked towards the two sisters. "Though, I'd think that semblance has more use for reconnaissance and for fooling opponents."

"I can think of multiple ways of making use of this...but that's for later- Weiss you're up!" said Ruby. Weiss curtsied, as she went to the spot Blake was. Blake now exchanged places with Weiss, and sat next to Ruby.

"Psst...btw Blake...let's do that later when we...ya know..?" whispered Ruby low enough for Blake to hear, while leaving out Yang. Blake blushed at her leader's...idea then nodded.

"OK WEISS YOU CAN START NOW!" shouted Ruby.

Weiss immediately withdrew her weapon as she took her stance. With a simple flick of the wrist, she created a basic glyph that seemed to float on her hand. She began making complicated hand movements as she, swung her rapier in time with her gestures, as if she was dancing her way to create her weapons. She placed a glyph down on the ground with a revolving clock that spun clockwise, then placed another beside it with the pattern of a snowflake. She stepped into the clock pattern, and suddenly lunged at a nearby tree, launching her at top speed. She tore through it as it was nothing, before casting another glyph on her landing zone, then making a stairway of glyphs as she hopped skipped and jumped into the air. She created multiple crystal glyphs, and spun the cartridge in Myrtenaster, pulled back her arms, then lugning her rapier forward. Each glyph now showered icicles downwards, stabbing the ground. As Weiss began descending to the ground, she immediately placed a large Glyph with her hands, and did a backflip, landing with ease, rapier still in perfect form.

Ruby had no words to say about Weiss' performance. She had grace, poise and perfect synchronicity when she performed her actions, not a single miss on any of her movements. Blake and Yang smiled, expecting as such from Weiss.

"OK now..." Ruby said as she did the same to Weiss. Weiss felt her mark heat up on her neck, but brushed it off as she began casting her glyph once more. The same Rose pattern appeared on her hand, floating spinning counter clockwise. She made a basic hand movement for a shield glyph, and a rose-ice crystal pattern drew from her hand, acting like a shield.

"Yang, could you...?" asked Ruby as she tugged her sister. Yang, nodded stood up and quickly threw a bullet punch towards Weiss. Weiss, stood her ground, but before the attack could hit, the attack got absorbed into the glyph. Weiss felt power surge through her, and without warning, redirected the glyph and aimed it at the broken ruins. Out came Yang's bullet punch, and destroyed a pillar in an instant. Weiss, surprised at what she had done, smiled.

Weiss continued casted her other glyphs- Time Dilation made Weiss disappear in a flurry of white rose petals before appearing several feet away in the flash of a millisecond. Glyphs used platforming, stayed put, allowing for her to use them again before disappearing after being used thrice. With the help of Ruby, she tested her propulsion glyphs, and in turn, shot Ruby faster than any of what her normal glyphs have done before. Yang and Blake caught Ruby midair, but felt the force like they caught a charging Ursa head on. The final set glyphs she had to test, was her offensive glyphs. She spun her cartridge within Myrtenaster, and created three glyphs midair and aimed for the forest trees. A torrent of crystals in the shape of rose petals shout forth, and exploded in a steam of smoke scalding the wood in contact from fire dust, exploded and splintered the wood from earth dust, or froze the wood as soon as it made contact. Weiss landed with rose glyph on her feet as she resumed her stance.

"THAT. WAS. AMAZING!" shouted Ruby, her face in a fit of excitement and glee- It's like she made Weiss into a snow magician. Yang had her mouth agape, her eyes wide as she watched Weiss gloat about her tremendous success. Blake merely clapped at her teammates success.

"Impressive foot work Weiss." congratulated Blake.

"As expected of a Schnee." curtsied Weiss. Ruby now changed her attention to her sister, who was now smiling at Weiss.

"Not bad snowflake." praised Yang, with a thumbs up. Weiss, never expecting a compliment from Yang, bowed. "But now it's time to end everything with a Yang!"

Yang then ran towards the middle of the almost worn out plain. Yang then stood there- remembering her own semblance. Sure she can charge things up, but she needed someone to hit her hard. She was about to ask for a paring partner, until a loud howl came forth from behind Yang. Ruby, Weiss and Blake quickly stood up, and looked at the pack of Beowulves that were now coming out of the woods. Yang turned around, and found the perfect answer to her situation.

Just as the trio were about to fling themselves into battle, Yang put up a hand giving them the signal to not interfere. Ruby, ever the worried sister, let out a response.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE OUT A WHOLE PACK!?"

"Yep."

"You're going to get yourself killed" yelled Weiss.

"This is crazy Yang! You don't even know-" continued Blake.

"Just trust me on this. If it seems I can't handle it, I trust you three to jump in-" But Yang could't finish as four beowulves charged towards Yang, claws primed for ripping flesh. Yang took a deep breathe, and punched the first beowulf, out cold, turning it to dust. The other 3 lunged, but where quickly dispatched by three successful punches in quick succession. Yang quickly took a fighter pose, and prepared for the rest of the pack to charge in. One of the Beowulf howled, and soon a horde came charging out. Yang shot out multiple bullet punches, splitting up some of the monsters into manageable groups. Yang charged in, and started beating the fur out of the beasts, each whimpering as they take a direct hit at the brute's massive strength. Beowulf from behind, lunged and clawed out some of Yang's outfit, tearing it apart, as well as clawed a strand of her hair.

"..Oh boy, here we go" said Ruby casually as she rolled her eyes. Weiss and Blake, still on guard, looked for any signs that Yang might have got more than what she has bargained for.

"You really wanna have a bad time, well guess what- YOU GOT IT!" yelled Yang as her eyes turned red, her hair channeling her power, as her fists tightened as she punched the Beowulf that lunged at her through several more, destroying them with one hit. The rest of the pack, became cautious, but still wanting to kill their prey, waited for an opening. Yang charged in at one and laid a flurry of blows, each firing bullets into the beasts hide. As soon as Yang was about to lay out a massive strike, One massive beowulf lunged and tore and scratched Yang's back. Yang, winced at the pain, but not before swinging her fist back at the beast, sending them across the plain.

"Yang's not gonna last at this rate..." said Weiss, ready to charge up her glyphs.

"Wanna bet?" cheered Ruby as she began channeling her aura.

Yang felt a burning heat near the mark she was told she had, and soon it began to envelop her as if like a blanket. Distracted by the sensation, she failed to notice two beowulves pounce, aiming for her shoulders. As soon as they made contact, their claws shattered, turning to dust, as the wulves tumbled forward wincing in pain. Yang, not knowing what happened, checked her shoulder as she looked in awe, as her body was now donned in golden armor, with a chest piece revealing her cleavage, as well as matching the shape of her tube top, spats and combat boots.

"NOW THIS is what I'm talking about!" shouted Yang as she began winding her punch. As she finished, she punched the first beowulf she could hit, and tore a hole through their body, hitting the beowulf behind it. Yang jumped to the air, and began throwing bullet punches downwards, showering them in literal "bullet hell". The wulves cried out in pain and disintegrated into dust. As Yang was about to fall back down, she charged head first, before throwing out a punch that created a crater-destroying everything in a large circle, covering everything in a cloud of earthy smoke.

As soon as the smoked cleared, only the Alpha Beowulf was left, his eyes maddened, claws primed and fangs bare. Yang snickered, and beckoned the beast with a finger. As the Alpha charged, Yang cocked her dust barrel, and prepared to take a direct hit. As the Alpha clawed at Yang, her armor simply stopped it on it's tracks, and absorbed the shock. Yang, after receiving the hit, greeted back with a mighty uppercut. As she hit the attack, she winked, then with her other hand, threw one final single bullet punch, killing the Alpha in the air.

"Told ya." shouted Yang, ash she suppressed her aura. By the time the aura-made armor disappeared, it left Yang with her both breasts exposed, and her spats exposing her V-trim. Not noticing this the whole while, Ruby felt herself getting hard at the...unexpected seductiveness of her sister. Blake simply smirked and Weiss-

"Pfft-sshhh ghhhpphh.." Holding her laughter in.

"What?" Yang looked puzzled and walked towards her teammates. As she reached her teammates position, she placed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean by-" Blake pointed downward, and Yang checked. As soon as looked, she felt her face go red before failing to cover her exposed private parts.

Weiss unable to hold it any longer, laughed as she quickly shed her bolero and gave it to Yang, still failing to cover up her large breasts. Blake chuckled at just patted Yang at the back. "At least we know now the meaning of a winning streak". Ruby then let out a laugh of her own.

Yang was beside herself, but then noticed something- the mark she had on her was now half-yellow and half-red.

"Uh, guys- can you take a look at this." Yang pointed downward.

"What- You want us to check if you have crabs? You're crabby enough!" laughed Weiss.

"No, No I mean the mark Ruby gave me- It's changing color!" At that moment the laughter stopped, and they looked at the exposed Yang. Yang realizing too late what she had implied, went red again and tried to close her legs.

"Well..that's...interesting?" blushed Blake.

"Why did it turn red?" asked Weiss?

"Because it was "on"" joked Ruby. All three knocked her sides, making her flinch.

"This is not the time to be joking Ruby!" said Blake, who was now arm crossed as she faced her leader.

"I think it's time...for a PUN-ishment." said Yang devilishly. Weiss, saw the glint in her eye, and quickly held out a finger. Blake, realizing as well, went to prepare to touch her thighs. Ruby, having realized what they are doing went rigid and pale.

"No-NO Please PLEASE-"

All three went to touch their marks with their aura-filled fingers. Ruby prepared for the worst, and soon enough came the same sensation, but with less intensity. She opened her eyes to see her legs twitching as her soon became drenched.

All three, looking satisfied at the punishment they gave her let their finger go, all except for Yang. As soon as the two let go, the feeling lessened and Ruby felt like as if someone was just rubbing something on her skin, in a small arousing way.

"I..don't feel like it's as strong as before.." said Ruby, sounding a bit disappointed. Weiss sighed, the PUNishment was a failure. Blake concerned that the effect was lessened, quickly thought on a possible answer.

"Weiss, could you show me your nape where the symbol is?"

"...Why?"

"If my hunch is correct, it's also probably half white and half red. Maybe more red." said Blake. Weiss, not knowing what she was saying, simply turned around and showed her exposed nape. Blake hit the jackpot- Weiss' mark was a quarters white and the rest of the colored was red. "Weiss- your mark is quarters red."

"What?" said Weiss in disbelief.

"Looks like using our altered semblances has it's own time limit." said Blake calmly. Yang, now listening closely and forgetting to touch her mark, didn't even bother to "cover" herself. Weiss raised an eyebrow, and Ruby looked confused.

"This may be just my guess- but when we use our semblances in conjunction with Ruby's aura, it depletes and turns red, like some sort of meter."

"But- when you touched it while it was still red- the intensity I felt was so overwhelming." retorted Ruby.

"Again, I think it's just because Weiss is so prominent at her fingers." replied Blake with a smirk, looking at Weiss who now blushed at the double entendre.

"Orrr- Maybe it's because I was already horny and when Weiss touched it, she just made me... act it out" blushed Ruby as she gazed on Weiss. Weiss now looking at Ruby, felt her heart skip a beat. Ruby seemed so adorable because of what she had just said.

"Sorry to break the mood, but I have a question that needs an answer too." asked Yang impatiently. The three remembered and looked at Yang, who apparently forgot she was still bare naked. "What happens if the mark becomes red again? Unlike before when we all first got it, nothing much happened. Mind you we JUST got marked and soon we got "filled" up by our little naughty rose here." teased Yang as she looked at the crimson rose.

The three looked at each other, and looked back at Yang. She was right- what would happen if the mark were to turn completely red? Not wanting to find out later, Yang closed her eyes, and charged up her aura once more, and looked at Ruby. "Hey Rubes, mind lending me a gaze?" Ruby looked at Yang, who was red eyed, and soon enough- Yang had her armor back, ripping through Weiss' bolero. As Yang slowly increased her Aura output, the other three switched their view and checked the mark on Yang's body. It slowly drained of the color yellow, slowly becoming red.

After ten more minutes of maintaining the form, as soon as the mark turned completely red- Yang powered out, breathing uneven and fell to her knees. Ruby helped her sister up, along with Blake and Weiss. Yang was now red in the face, still panting. Ruby was now concerned that her sister might have over "over exerted" herself again.

"Yang...you feel alright?" asked Ruby. Yang still catching her breath, managed to regain composure.

"Never felt...better!" said Yang trying to put up a front. Weiss sighed a relief, Yang may have tired herself out, but at least nothing bad has happened. Blake grabbed her other arm and made Yang lean on her.

"By the way Yang, you owe me a new outfit." said Weiss.

"Sure...sure...but next weekend- I don't think I can pay back now." replied Yang with a smile.

"Take your time, just be sure to repay it. Oh, and it costs about a hundred thousand Lien."

"Enough talk, let's...head back to our dorm. Looks like we all need a rest." said Blake, as she began held Yang up. All four soon departed back to their dorms- leaving the war-torn crater open plain behind.

* * *

As soon as they had returned to their dorm safely, they sat her down on Blake's bed. Weiss and Blake checked for any injuries she has and tended to them while Ruby grabbed some food for the four to share and eat.

"Feeling better already Yang?" asked Ruby as she gave Yang milk. Yang, still naked, fidgeted her legs and felt a warm sensation pulsating from the mark. Yang ignored it, gave a small nod to Ruby and drank the milk. Weiss, feeling relieved that Yang has recovered "enough" for her to be annoying again, she went to grab some clothes for Yang. Blake satisfied that Yang is at a better state, went to share some of the food Ruby had brought.

"So Yang-"

"...Ruby, uh..." said Yang, in a small cute voice. Blake froze on spot, and looked at Yang just to be sure that Yang- the bold proud Yang- had not sounded like she was a small innocent maiden. Yang herself...felt an irresistible urge build up- the source coming straight from her mark.

"Yes?" said Ruby, not noticing her sister's tone of voice.

"Could you, sit close to me?"

"Sure!" Ruby got up and sat beside her sister. Still chewing on a cookie, she looked to face Yang.

"So Yang, what's on-" but was cut off as Yang suddenly french kissed Ruby, and tried to take some of the cookie pieces from her mouth to her own. Blake dropped her food as she watched the two sisters kiss passionately.

"So Yang I got you a change of clo-" said Weiss, but soon dropped them as soon as she saw what was happening. Ruby caught off guard- processed what just happened. As soon as Yang broke the kiss, she pushed her sister downward as she began to lick her neck.

"I dunno why, but...I'm in the moood~" teased Yang as she continued kissing her sister. Ruby was holding in her moans, but let a loud one slip as Yang teased her nipples within her outfit. Ruby closed her mouth with her free hand, trying to hold everything in.

"Ya-Ya-YANG. Weiss and Blake-"

"Let them watch~"

Blake tried to break the two apart, but was soon dragged in by a lust-crazed Yang as she began french kissing her too. Blake tried to break free, but her own faunus instinct took over and couldn't. When they too broke apart, Blake was panting, and unknowingly put her hands within her outfit.

"See? Even Blake's joining in~" teased Yang as she went back to her sister.

"...What is happening here?" asked Weiss, thinking that she'd walk into a asylum for sex-crazed patients.

"...that, would be because of the marks, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss turned around to see Professor Goodwitch enter their dorm. Blake, half way into her faunus-crazed lust, strained her mind to listen in to what Professor Goodwitch said.

"What do you mean by it's because of the marks?" asked Weiss once again. "And why are you in our dorm Professor? Did something happen?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm here to make sure that- this happens." said Professor Goodwitch calmly. Weiss thought that she had lost it.

"Wha-WHAT!?"

"I've studied the marks further- and according to an atlas specialist, the marks-"

"Yeah we know, we just found out what they do. What I don't know is why is it making Yang act like- Like-" retorted Weiss, her demeanor filled with impatience. She wanted to help her friends, they weren't themselves. Blake, now standing up, shuffled over to Weiss, leaned on her shoulder, giving her a hint that she should calm down and the Professor finish.

"You see, when the marks are drained to a color red, that means you are undergoing "withdrawal". And it needs to be "filled". The way things works, is that Ruby will channel her aura, and her partner's aura will manifest changes, thereby changing their semblances. The mark is a way to know if you can use those altered semblances- It's basically a meter. I also found out that as long as Ruby channels her aura, all her partners within range won't feel "withdrawal", as they are constantly being filled as if by a soothing rain."

"This however, drains her aura so fast that she can't maintain it for long- not to mention the strain it would put her on. That is why I asked her to just merely focus her aura by staring at you three- you were all able to manifest changes, if only to kickstart it. After enough training, you can all call out your own normal, and altered semblances without Ruby's help. Sadly, Ruby is still in training, can't handle her aura for more than a few seconds before stopping. The end result is you burning up your reserves of "stored" aura that Ruby has given you."

"As you already know, once her partner is bound she "infects" her partner's aura with her own, creating some sort of drug-like effect on the entire soul. Since your altered semblances is powered by the one who marked you- you are required to keep reserves in you. The pill simply resists control or influence made by Ruby, but not the effects of withdrawal. As the case in front of us shows- Ms. Xiao Long is depleted of her sister's aura, and she is needed "refilling". When you undergo withdrawal, you feel a heat gnawing at you- similar to the faunus' FUC heat. Ms. Xiao Long may be intentionally fighting back- or not- we can never know."

Weiss and and a heated Blake stood, processing the new information. Weiss was at a loss for listened on, hoping to hear more.

"Another thing we have found out, is that her partners is able to share or suck out any reserves they have. I assume Ms. Belladonna here has had her reserves...drained." said Professor Goodwitch calmly.

Weiss quickly checked Blake's thigh- her mark was now completely red. Now Weiss connecting the dots- blushed as she stared back at her Professor. Blake still having any semblance of control, held on tighter.

"I trust that...you two too, will be careful." asked the Professor.

"We will." said Blake calmly, still touching herself. Weiss on the other hand- wanted to ask the Professor something- something that's been nagging her since the talk about Ruby's condition.

"Professor...if I may ask..how-How can you be so sure about all this?" asked Weiss curiously. Blake listened in. The Professor took a deep breathe.

"...I too, have been marked by Miss Rose." said Professor Goodwitch. She undid her blouse and saw a purple rose mark over her the middle of her breast. Weiss and Blake looked shocked, Yang and Ruby still going at it ignoring the three people having a conversation.

"It was by accident as well- and because of it, I've been able to confirm all the data from before as truth by using myself as a guinea pig, with the help of Ms. Rose." explained Professor Goodwitch. Weiss and Blake were thunderstruck. But had no time, as Weiss too, suddenly felt her knees buckle, sending Blake down with her. Professor Goodwitch took action.

"I'd better seal the room, so there won't be...unwanted interruptions. I'll...be joining you four shortly." said the Professor as she turned to the door as she raised her crop, shutting it tight.

"Now, let's...start. You can call me Glynda while we are all here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, is known as the FUN chapter.


	6. Satiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may want to leave and read this in private. It's smut fill- wait a minute. This is not FF so- read it out in the open. Mind the people behind you though. They might give you the look.

As Yang was savoring her loving sister in a corner, slowly ripping off parts of her clothes. Ruby initially surprised, let her sister do her work, moaning at her sisters actions, pushing out any thoughts and letting the lust takeover her.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss were starting feeling the effects of withdrawal- more Blake than Weiss. Glynda now, only in her lingerie, knelt down and kissed Blake on the lips, holding her chin up with one hand as she began toying with the faunus' tongue. Blake eye's widened, surprised that her teacher would do such a thing. Weiss looked on as the serious Professor kissed her student without breaking eye contact, thinking that this has got to be an elaborate dream. It wasn't. When Glynda broke the kiss, she quickly checked the mark that was on Blake's thighs- the rose petals, at least some of it had turned black.

"That, should ease some of the burden Ms. Belladona." said Glynda as she checked her own mark, who had drained of it's color by a quarter. Blake breathed and panted at the kiss- it's true that despite her feeling the heat, she at least felt like has a semblance of control. She stopped fingering herself, but kept her side to Weiss, as the touch of her skin against hers calmed her faunus' side. As the good witch of the east turned to ice princess of the west, she started to lure the hapless princess into a lustful kiss, but stopped midway when Weiss held out a hand.

"..Sorry Professor...but..I.." said Weiss as she turned her gaze to Ruby who was now taking a blowjob from her sister moaning in ecstasy. Blake grinned as her ears twitched affectionately at Weiss, while Glynda simply sighed and grinned. She eased herself back to her normal posture.

"You only want Ruby to...Very well. I have to say Ms. Schnee, You're as pure as your sister Winter." said the Professor with a calm smile. Weiss upon hearing her sister's name, she went red in the face, and turned back to her Professor.

"Wi-Winter!?" stammered Weiss, as various questions cropped up in her head.

"She was the atlas specialist I mentioned before, Ms. Schnee. She provided me with some of the tools and the means to gather every data I could after I called for her assistance." calmly explained Glynda. Weiss knew that her sister would help anyone since it also helps her as well- one of her main jobs was to strengthen relations between Vale and Atlas- and this was one of those moments. But knowing her type, she would have dropped this immediately- she hated anything lewd and considered it to be unlady-like.

"When your sister heard about what kind of situation that I needed an Atlas specialist in- she almost walked out the door, her face in disgust. She stopped when Ozpin mentioned your name and Team RWBY becoming involved." continued Glynda. Weiss bit her lower lip and started to fidget around. Blake reading Weiss emotions and predicting what thoughts filled her head- she quickly purred, hoping to calm down the avalanche of emotions the white princess will let out if her fears become reality. Weiss appreciated the effort, and hugged her tight. The two continued to listen to Glynda's explanation:

"She agreed to help immediately, on the condition that she stays around Beacon to keep an eye on the situation. In truth, we thought because it was because of you. We agreed and granted her access to the dorms intended for staff members on site. She's been helping me immensely for weeks now, researching the nature of Ruby's condition."

"When we reached the point where things can't progress any further- we had to call in the two sisters-" pointed Glynda towards the two sisters, with Ruby on top of Yang, moaning each others' name. "and started gathering "raw data" and comparing it to ours. It will take awhile for me to explain how I got marked by Ruby- but know that it was I who...initiated." Glynda had a growing blush on her face, despite maintaining her stern and serious persona. "It...sort of happened."

"I know that feeling..." replied Weiss and Blake in unison.

"...I digress, but because of it, we were able to find out more about the effects, and started compiling and correcting the information we have so far. For the sake of clarity, let's call it the _Rose' Scent_ or simply _Rose_."

"...I have..one last question Professor. Does...my sister know?" asked Weiss slowly, her face already red from her unbearably growing heat.

Glynda laxed her expression at her student, becoming motherly. "...Yes, she knows. In fact, she fainted upon hearing that her own sister has been tamed by Ruby. That reminds me- she told me to tell you to bring Ruby with you to her room the next time she is available. But rest assured-" but couldn't continue when she saw her student.

Weiss paled, more than her usual color, she was in deep trouble. Weiss began imagining the possible scenarios that would happen to her- being disowned, Ruby being scoured in half, Weiss being taken away from her team and preventing herself from becoming a huntress, Her father marking the entire Rose family and their relatives and labeling them as miscreants worse than the white fang, becoming separated from Ruby and never seeing her again- the last thought was the most unbearable. She had an inkling why, but it twisted a knot in her chest so tight that she felt like an icicle spear had shot through her. Weiss held herself, and began shaking in fear, as well as starting to lose herself as her intensifying heat is making her cloud her judgement. It all soon stopped when she realized that a pair of lips met her own.

Blake, who had seen the slow breakdown of her partner, kissed Weiss in the lips to break her train of thought. Weiss surprised, tried to push her away, but couldn't because the sort of comfort that she's experiencing was so addicting that she wanted more- she kissed back and began dancing her tongue at Blake's. As the two slowly broke apart, Weiss blushed and felt herself becoming composed. Blake smiled, trying to fight her animal side , as well as the increasing heat once again as she had almost gave all of Ruby's reserved aura. Both changed positions as they leaned on each other, supporting the weight so they won't topple back.

"Weiss, don't worry- I- Our team will do everything to help you." said Blake calmly. Weiss, near the verge of tears, nodded as she unconsciously crawled her hands towards Blake. Glynda smiled softly, as she looked onto the two- but soon focused again on Blake's mark. She crawled in closer, holding Blake up to see the status of her mark- only one petal was black. She quickly kissed Blake once more- turning the mark back to where it was. Weiss felt her switch flipped, as she saw once again the two kiss, and now turned her gaze to Ruby and Yang, who was now grinding both of their lower lips together, with Ruby's member flopping in the open.

"Ms. Schnee-" said Glynda. Weiss, who was still staring off, turned back to see Blake, now stripping off her outfit as well as Glynda who was undoing the rest of her outfit. " Be relaxed, Winter won't do what you think she's gonna do. She merely wishes to talk it over. Now-back to the matter at hand, I can't share any more of the reserves I have, so...why don't we all go straight to the source?"

Weiss, nodded as she too started to strip of her outfit. Glynda quickly used her semblance to pile up all the clothes as they folded themselves in the corner of the room. Blake, as if on purpose- called out to Ruby who was in the middle of making Yang climax for the nth time. Ruby looked at her, mouth open, eyes slightly dazed. Blake felt her eyes meet her own and quickly created two more clones of her. Glynda watched in awe as the clones appeared on each side of the original. Weiss was about to raise an eyebrow, but soon was pulled closer by the original.

"I have an idea. Trust me~" teased Blake. She turned her gaze to her clones as they nodded in response. Both clones went up to where Ruby and Yang were grinding away. Ruby who was still grinding, felt herself being pulled away as clone 1 quickly kissed her lips, and clone 2 started to suck her off. Yang, who was interrupted, had her eyes turn red as she felt her aura heating up. She was about to tackle the two Blakes, but felt her wrists and her legs lock in place. She turned to see Weiss, casting her glyphs.

"Now, Glynda." said Weiss.

Glynda used her semblance to quickly lift Yang off the bed as she re-positioned her upright, with Weiss forcing her arms to her back, and her legs upward; spreading open for all to see. Yang, now at an embarrassing position for all to see, felt herself get wet, as she faced her Professor and Ice Queen, now noticing the presence of her teacher.

"PRO-PROFESSOR GOODWITCH!?" her face go red as she tried to cover her legs but to no avail- her lower lips still pulsing and mouthing as if it needs to be filled.

"Hello Ms. Xiao Long. I see you've finally noticed my presence. You need to pay more attention; otherwise I might just steal your playful... sister." said Glynda teasingly. Yang tried harder to break free, but to no avail. Glynda quickly checked Ms. Xiao Long's mark- hers was not only fully yellow- but pulsing brightly as she was overflowing with Ruby's aura.

"Don't hog Ruby to yourself you brute. Don't you have ANY decency-(on second thought, that's a moot point) rather- you should have told us something was wrong! You kissed Blake and made her go into heat!"

"I-I-I couldn't handle it! It was gnawing at me ever since we got back, and I couldn't control myself!"

"...Who knew you'd be such a Nympho?(Again- moot point)" said Weiss in her heiress voice. Yang blushed as she tried to cover her face, but settled on facing away from them and refocusing on Ruby- with two clones eating her out, as well as sucking her off.

"Now...Yang~" said Blake, as she licked her fingers with a devilish smile of her face. Yang felt her aura and her rage flare down, her eyes returning to lilac, as she was afraid at what Blake would do to her. "I'm currently giving your sister the best time of her life, and it's making me, very, very catty~"

Weiss smiled as she looked at the paling Yang as Blake began toying with her clit with the flick of her finger. "How mean of you to just...take Ruby while leaving the rest out...bad..bad..Yang~ You want your itch scratched? Very well. You'll make a good scratching post." Yang tried to shake away from Blake, but failed as Blake began eating her out. Yang let out a yelp of pleasure, as Blake began lapping up her defenseless Xiao Long Warrior. Weiss now headed towards Ruby, and soon both clones, gave way to let her pass. Ruby was still recovering from the pleasure, and soon noticed Weiss coming in.

"Wei-Weiss..."

"...Dolt. Never forget about me- OK?" teased Weiss as she began giving her a innocent kiss. Ruby replied with her own, as she grabbed Weiss' head and pushed herself deeper to kiss Weiss. Both clones, smiled at a good job done, turned to Glynda, and the original bumblebee.

"So...what now?" asked clone 1.

"Eh, you eat out Glynda, I'll eat out Weiss here. Sound good?"

"With pleasure~"

Glynda who was still standing and observing the scene, was pulled by clone 1 as she began to french kiss her. Glynda, not backing down from a challenge, doubled up as she took over the lead and started kissing back- making clone 1 helpless. She soon broke the kiss, with clone 1 being overwhelmed with pleasure.

"How rude, Ms. Belladona... you should have asked first before you have done that...Do you really want to have a bad time~?" said Glynda with a devilish grin on her face-licking her lips.

"Ye-Yes...mistress~"

Meanwhile, Blake the original had been receiving all the emotions and feelings her clones have done and felt. It was making her head cloudy, slowly being overwhelmed by such amazing amount of pleasure. If it were not because of her mental fortitude- and her mental focus she had obtained from her time with the White Fang, she might have been overwhelmed. Still servicing Yang, she quickly sped up, making the blonde brute let out a loud yell before coming into her mouth. Blake drank everything in, and licked her lips at her success.

"Weiss- undo the glyphs- it's time for me to give some excess aura back."

Weiss heard her, and with a snap of her fingers, Yang landed with a thud on the ground. Yang tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Blake, as she began aligning herself with her rear to Yang's face. As quickly as she re-positioned she started fingering her- causing Yang buckle. Yang, wanting to feel more, and wanting to get back at Blake- obliged and started eating her out.

On the other side of the room, Glynda and clone 1 were grinding their lower lips against each other, making clone 1 lose all sense of sanity. Glynda snickered, as she grinded faster- intensifying the pleasure. As soon as she started, clone 1 let out a moan of pleasure before crumpling backward. Glynda with a smile on her face, quickly changed her position to rub her body against the clone. She quickly kissed her, but not before inserting multiple fingers onto her kitty kat.

"You're...so...goooddd~~~!"

"Age has it's...value. Now, enjoy Ms. Belladona."

"Call-call us Bla-blake~~"

"...As you wish, Blake~"

Glynda quickly forced a kiss on her and doubled her speed- she felt pleasure- as well as aura flowing in and out of her. She quickly glanced downward, and saw that her mark was slowly filling up. _"Interesting...so this is what Blake had in mind- By dividing herself she acts as the distributor of aura from whoever she is exchanging with.."_

Ruby and Weiss, after having a long passionate kiss, were now preparing for their next course. Weiss pushed Ruby back as she began lowering herself onto her. Ruby guided the way, slowly entering the white tunnel. Weiss let out a gasp of pleasure, as did Ruby. She began riding her rose garden over the edge of ecstasy. Weiss' face was of pure joy, as well as Ruby's. She bent downward to play with Ruby's breast, as Ruby quickly intensified her pace. As Weiss was feeling fleeting happiness- she failed to notice Clone 2, who was behind her, grab her own breasts and began teasing them.

"WAH-Who- Bla-Blake!?"

"No, think again" said the clone as she jerked her head towards the real one- who was eating out Yang. "You seem to be enjoying yourself...let me...intensify it darling~"

Before Weiss could protest, she moan out her face of pure bliss, as she was teased by the clone's handiwork. The clone then quickly kissed the Queen, as she prepared for checkmate. Weiss not caring anymore, let the clone work her magic. Ruby, seeing such a scene happen, felt herself go rock hard, making Weiss scream, as well as dance her tongue out into clone 2's mouth. Weiss broke the kiss, as she soon panted for air.

"Oohh~ Passionate aren't we Snowflake?" teased clone 2 as she kissed her neck.

"Shu-Shut up-"

"She really is, right Blake?"

"Yeah~"

"Do-Dolt!"

Weiss quickly slouched downward, as Ruby now thrusted her own hips deeper into Weiss, opening a new weakness. Clone 2 quickly inserted two fingers behind her, as she quickly fingered her snowflake. Weiss let out a yelp of surprise- making her buckle and felt herself go rigid as she experienced her high. Ruby smiled, and quickly kissed Weiss' neck, as if to calm her down, but instead, it intensified it. Ruby nearing her limit, quickened her pace as she shot inside Weiss- bringing her again to another high. Weiss didn't bother to move out of the way- she didn't care anymore. She was at paradise. Clone 2 knowing that simple poke would have brought her to the edge of her sanity, let her fingers out. Weiss, wanting more shook her hips as if signalling to continue.

"Aww...Does snowflake want more~ That's..so cute.~"

"Wow Weiss, if I didn't know any better you'd love her frosty fingers" chuckled Ruby as she came back from her own high.

"Don't stop! I-" Before Weiss could finish, clone 2 quickly fingered her own snowflake as fast as an avalanche, making Weiss moan- catching the ears of the other four people in the room. Glynda and clone 1 were smiling, Blake was embarrassed that she had a...extremely lewd side, but at the same time proud that she made Weiss produce some nice cream, while Yang couldn't help feel jealous at her experience. Weiss felt once again her own pleasure build, but soon stopped as Ruby slid out of her.

"Wha- why? I was...so..closeee~~"

"Not for long, Weissy~"

She quickly lifted Weiss by her hips, and positioned themselves so they'd be standing. Ruby lifted up one of her Queen's legs to show the other occupants a Weiss spectacle- Weiss all logic forgotten, did not care as they watch. Ruby once again rammed at top speed, making Weiss pant. Clone 2, no longer fingering her, found a new thing to play with- as she positioned herself on Weiss' clit as she began to lick and tease it. Weiss let out a yelp, before going back to panting with her now tongue out- her eyes glazed, and her hair messy. She was too into it, making the other four more aroused.

Glynda, impressed at Ruby and Weiss' antics, made quick work on Clone 1, as she began to tease her breasts as well as her lips. Clone 1 buckled in mere moments, and lay on the floor panting. Glynda then proceeded to bumblebee, and quickly joined in on their fun.

"Now that the appetizer's done, let's get to the main course~" said Glynda.

Blake and Yang who were still eating each other out, turned to face Glynda and her devilish grin. With the flick of her wrist, she lifted team bumblebee and flipped them over with their lower lips facing her. She softly laid them down, and began double teasing the cat and the drag with her skillful hands. Blake, being overloaded with sensations from Clone 1 and 2's antics, could barely register and think anymore, and just let things happen. Yang, who was descending from her high, quickly ascended back to that state as she too fell to the mercy of her Professor's magic touch.

"Enjoying yourselves~?" asked Glynda. Blake responded with a loud moan mixed with a mewl, while Yang quickly rubbed her own breast, lactating madly. "I'm not done yet, the fun's just beginning."

Back at team White Rose, Ruby was once again reaching her own limit, quickly buried herself deep into Weiss one final time. Weiss arched back, as she felt the wonderful sensation fill her again, and soon her knees gave up on her as almost fell- if not for the quick reflexes of Clone 2, and Ruby's support. They quietly, laid her on her own bed, cover her up as she laid silent in her pleasurable slumber, muttering Ruby's name.

"...Oh Weiss~" said Ruby as she heard her partner call out her name. She got quickly distracted from her partner as she heard Clone 2 sucking off her.

"You may have had her finished, but I'm still ready to go~"

"I..uh, don't think I have enough stamina left-"

"You better have some more!" Clone 1 and Ruby turned to see Clone 2, who was quickly crawling to her side. Clone 1 and 2 eyed each other and thought of an idea-

"Hey Ruby, check this out" shouted both clones together.

"Yea-AAAAAAWAAAAA~?!" Said Ruby as she slowly drank in the sight of two clones making out with each other while one of them fingers her and the other gives a handjob. Blake on the other end- felt the new sensation and felt her nether regions begin to clamp up, while leaving her mouth wide open- trying to fill a void that was already being filled.

Clone 1 and 2 quickly broke off and alternately began licking Ruby off. Ruby could not take it- she let out a moan as she showered the cats in white. Clone 1 and 2 quickly resumed kissing each other, licking off any "milk" Ruby had given off each other. Ruby could not help but hug the two, and began kissing their cheeks, then their lips. She broke off, and quickly faced Blake who was still being fingered thoroughly by a good witch.

"Blake...Who knew you were soooooooo kinky~" teased Ruby over the sound of her panting.

"She got the idea from her books." gestured Clone 1 to Blake. Blake having heard that- felt herself clamp up- whether in embarrassment or because of the heat, she didn't know. Ruby laughed, along with any who still had ears to listen in.

"We just re-enacted one of the scenes for you darling~ You gave us a good time." said Clone 2.

"I don't know whether to compliment you or be mad at you- but what the heck- that was awesome!" replied Ruby smiling. Clone 1 and 2 eyed each other before they quickly kissed their rose on the cheeks.

"It was a fun ride-"

"-but now we have to go."

"Awwww-" said Ruby disappointingly.

"We had a great time-"

"-see you soon dear."

Both clones quickly walked to where Blake was, kissed her cheeks, then slowly dissipated in a puff of smoke. Blake- upon receiving the aura her clones had- felt an influx of emotions and memories that slowly overwhelmed her- she buckled higher as she rolled her eyes back with her tongue out as she climaxed madly. Glynda thought she had a seizure- if not for the fact of her cat-heritage- her back was able to bend farther than any human, before coming back to it's neutral position. Blake panted, trying to remember and sort out what had happened. She heard footsteps, and shuffling. She felt herself being pulled, and soon saw Ruby in front of her, and straddling her on top.

"Ru-Ruby..."

"I need to show you my thanks for such a good time Blake, just...relax."

"..O..k...~" said Blake as Ruby rubbed her member between her thighs to tease her, but soon aligned for a penetrative shot. Ruby quickly pounded herself in, making Blake moan finally that she herself could feel Ruby go in deeper.

"Fi-finally~~"

"Don't get too relaxed Blake~" said Ruby as she lowered herself down kissing and pumping deeper into Blake. Yang, feeling left out in the entire group, who was still being fingered by Glynda, wanted to feel her sister as well. She was about to raise her hand to her sister's shoulder, but quickly got blocked by Glynda's other free hand.

"We're not done yet, Ms. Long.~"

"Oh come onnnn~~~"

"After Blake, she's doing me. You brought this upon yourself- hogging her all the time."

"But-"

"I have the same mark as you- and mine's about to run out thanks to me giving my share to your two teammates. So save it. You're gonna get it last. For now...I'm going to refill myself."

"What do you me-" but Yang was cut off as Glynda quickly kissed her. Glynda took the lead in the tongue department, while massaging her own lactating breasts. Yang let out a squeal of joy as her teacher kneaded and sent her pangs of relief. Soon enough Glynda broke off, and quickly started suckling her own mounds. Yang protested.

"Those...are only...for...~~"

"Learn to share Ms. Long, you've been bad keeping all these sweet milk to Ruby over there. But I admit- It's very cute of you to do so."

Yang wanted to retort, but Glynda suckled harder, making Yang buckle as she was being attacked both down below and up above. She couldn't take the magical skills her older teacher has had- she was near her limit. Yang quickly scrunched her face before letting out a dazed look- mouth opening moan as her breast began spraying- one into Glynda's mouth the other out in the open. Yang fell back panting, but continued the feeling the sensation of being suckled. Glynda's mouth almost full- quickly stopped and raised herself to yang, pouring some of it to her student.

"I like the flavor this week- Lemon with a hint of fluffy peachy after taste." said Glynda as she worked her tongue back into Yang, who silently closed her eyes as she took in her Professor.

Ruby was still pleasuring her kitty cat, toyed with her- caressing her ears with light touches- flicking her nips- pecking her neck and lips trying to make Blake go over the edge. Blake enjoyed every single moment of it- she held her arms around Ruby tight, never letting go. She held in her animalistic instinct to let our her claws- not wanting to hurt Ruby. Her eyes though were alternating between her normal ones with cat-eye slits- trying to hold in everything. Ruby found beauty in it- the amber eyes showed signs of want and need- the primal instinct to make her- her mate permanently. Blake, as if being read like a book, tried to look away, but was forced to look at Ruby when she was gently nudged to meet her gaze.

"Don't...worry Blake. Just...let it go."

"No-No- I- I don't want to hurt-"

"Blake, please...we're huntresses- getting a few scratches and scars is part of the job description, so please...let it out.~"

"But-"

"Please Blake?"

"...Al-Alright." and then Blake let her animalistic side out turning her eyes into slits that stared deep into Ruby- her nail became sharp along with her fangs. Ruby braced herself as Blake quickly held onto her tight, slowly kissing the Rose that was meant to be hers- hers alone and never relinquishing it- never to find another only marking her as her own. She bit down on her neck, leaving a love bite, before moving onto another area to do the same. Ruby felt slight pain whenever Blake does this, but it also intensified her thrusts- and she was once again near her limit point.

"Blake~ I'm...clo-close~~"

"Let- It- In~!" grunted Blake, trying to regain some control, but soon found that Ruby had pushed deep and let out a moan into her faunus' ear that reverberated- leading Blake too, into her own high. Both stood were stiff, but not before panting and slouching on each other. Blake finally gaining some control back- saw bite marks on Ruby's neck, and felt pained that she had hurt Ruby. She quickly tried to push her away- but Ruby locked her in a hug.

"Not only were you kinky- you also were rough. You need to teach me that Blake~" whispered Ruby to her cat ears. Blake felt her face go a deep red while at the same feel relieved that Ruby was fine. She quickly laid back now exhaustion- mentally and physically taking her to her pleasurable slumber. Ruby had only a few left in her before she too would pass out- She quickly grabbed Blake and with all her might, helped her onto her bed. Ruby's legs collapsed- she couldn't walk anymore from the sheer amount of jelly legs she's getting- but she had two more people left. She "crawled" her way to Glynda who was still teasing Yang- lost in her world with the priceless look on her face.

"Professor Goodwitch-"

"You done Ruby? And Please- call me Glynda. We're all now a part of...this insanity."

"Glynda...ready for your turn?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She quickly stopped teasing Yang as she positioned herself for Ruby to take her. Yang, noticing the pleasure stopped, sat up and watched as her sister began taking her teacher.

"Ready?"

"Been ready for awhile now. Do it~" And with that, Ruby shot into Glynda with ease, as she let out a moan of pleasure. She straightened her back as she drag the small Ruby onto her, making Ruby's entrance much more accessible. Ruby appreciating the effort quickly pounded and started teasing her breast. Yang watching all of this happen, started to play with herself- fingers deep into her while suckling her own milk.

Ruby who reached her limit rather quickly- switched to another entrance making Glynda cry out in surprise but not before being muffled by Ruby's mouth. Both kissed passionately as Ruby continued penetrating her teacher- each thrust making her teacher go wild. Yang could not take it anymore- she crawled to her sister's side, and dragged her face to hers kissing her. Glynda didn't mind- Yang was near her limit for waiting. As soon as Yang finished kissing, she quickly sat on her teacher's face while positioning Ruby on her breast. Glynda on cue began lapping it up as Ruby began drinking her sister's sweet nectar. Yang was feeling the missing sense of pleasure once again- moaned out in relief.

After minutes of grinding-pounding-suckling- each reached limit. Ruby was the first to give as she shot her load into Glynda, as Glynda received Yang's nectar, while Ruby received her dose of milk from Yang. All three crumpled off to the side, as Glynda suddenly fell asleep.

"She may have experience- but she crumples out fast." panted Ruby.

"So...Rubes...ready for the final round?" asked Yang.

Without batting an eye, Ruby held her sister closer into a hug but not before inserting into Yang. Yang finally having received her turn after a long delay, hugged her sister back. Yang dragged her sister back on the floor as Yang resumed her old favorite position- bee on top of a rose. Yang bounced up and down without any regard for decency- as Ruby pounded into her sister.

Both already on a short fuse- reached their climax as fast as they could, and kissed into each other muffling their own screams. After a short moment, Yang crumpled down and fell unconscious- followed by Ruby.

* * *

By the time Ruby had woken up- she had found herself on her own bed. She sat up and looked around and found her teammates on their normal routine- Only Professor Goodwitch was the only missing person in the room. Weiss took notice of Ruby as she was in her nightgown, blushing gently while looking deeply into Ruby. Blake was reading her book, but soon noticed their fearless leader looking on her, she waved and continued reading her book. Yang was on her bunk, smiling giving a thumbs up.

"Well. That was...something." said Ruby as she slowly laid back down.

"Yeah- Let's do it again!" said Yang enthusiastically.

"With the team exercise, I agree. To the Orgy, I...rather not. I still feel sore from...that." said Blake.

"I know Weiss would definitely do it again- she was the most-" but was cut off as Weiss threw a random book at the brute trying to silence her.

"Nn-NO I- WOU-WOULD NOT!" stuttered Weiss as she went red on the face.

"Guys, let's just...calm down, I'm still tired. From all...that."

"Oh-right- Of course. Go take your rest Ruby." said Weiss regaining her composure.

"Definitely wants to do it aGAH-"

"I SAID I WOULD NOT-"

"Will you two take it outside- one of us is trying to read here." said Blake irritatingly.

"Says you, Ms. Kinky Kat." replied Yang.

"You. did. not. just. go. there."

"Uh, I just did? Whatcha gonna do?" said Yang confidently.

"Weiss, you and me against bimbo over here. Ready?"

"Got it!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"...Looks like I'm sleeping with my eyes open- again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Taking a break. Next chapter will be awhile. I know I took a break- but I need more time. For now- just enjoy.


	7. Dear Diary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> I've added more things. Grab all the things. Read all the things. Do the thing. And most importantly, I've updated the "time frame" of events. That has been bothering me for a LONG time. One user pointed it out, so I fixed it. Plus, it makes more of my scrapped stories to appear in my supplement tale: Rose Petal Addictions.
> 
> Which is also, coming here after I am not lazy.

It'd been two months since Team RWBY had heard about Ruby's condition in detail, as well as their "Team Exercise"'s so called "success". A lot of things had changed, and everyone was mostly fine with it. Mostly. They had new morning-noon-night rituals, new skills to master and control, a new training schedule and importantly, a new kind of relationship. It wasn't bad, at least, if you ask Ruby. Ask anyone else and they'll be green with envy.

* * *

Ruby was exhausted. She's used to physical training as a huntress, that's a given. Mentally she's gone. Ruby was never the brightest person in their entire group. Put it to reason she skipped 2 years afterall, and she had to learn up to 2 years of lessons in the time she's been here to get to this point. Listening to Professor Port's lectures was easy for awhile, but that was when she wasn't taking things seriously. Now, she can barely stay awake. Professor Oobleck's was hard because of how fast he speaks. She had to drink her daily dose of sugar just to concentrate on the hyper fast bullet that is his speech about the history of Grimm.

In Professor Goodwitch class, it's more of a...heaven or hell type of situation. Combat training was easy. Spar, choose a partner or partners and go against a team or pair and fight. It was fun for Ruby when she see weapons class and analyses their weak points and strengths. Everyone eyes was always on the current match. After all, each of them wants to be better as a Hunter/Huntress. Some, just want to learn to dominate and exploit weaknesses. It was this time where...Glynda comes out to play. It happens on a regular basis since Ruby had marked her teacher. Every time there's a high-close quarters match. Glynda would quietly drag off Ruby in order for her to toy with her in a secluded corner of the room. Her teammates were the only ones who knew what she was doing. At the end of the class, they can see signs of what deed they had done on that day. Whether it was a slightly wet lips, or her legs quivering or the dazed look in their leader's eyes- everything is up to the imagination. It always irked Weiss to see Ruby like this, Yang just patted her back, and Blake kept her poker face up, hiding her real emotions within. The only thing that remains the same was the smiling face her Professor had, and the slightly lifted skirt, and her slightly shaky legs.

Aside from her classes, the other reason Ruby was tired was because of the...needs of her partners. Each day is different and each day always had one banter between two of her teammates, and usually ends up in a heated fight. When Ruby had first marked her teammates, they were mostly reserved when they had sex. All of them would either find a secluded room, ask two of her teammates to leave them alone for a few hours or just find and make an excuse to be dragged to Room 069. Things changed over time, however.

Yang was the most daring. At first, she'd only do it at the hidden Room, but after knowing her sister had inevitably marked Weiss and Blake, she started doing it in the dorm, at least when she's not punishing Ruby. Although she let both her partner and Weiss know that she's occupied with Ruby, she would still do it even after the appointed time limit- and got bolder as she let the two watch without regard for decency. Weiss would try to ignore her, but always ends up with a heated argument with Yang about ethics and the proper place at the proper time. Blake, still Blake would avoid the fight altogether. This went down for the first few days. However, soon enough she would invite Blake to join in, especially during her heat cycles, and it just strengthened her partnership with Blake. Weiss, however, is a completely different story.

Weiss was the most reserved, at least compared to Blake. She initially hated to see people that intimate in public, and she loathes walking into something so intimate that it demands privacy- but after many bouts with Yang and that one incident with Ruby AND Yang, she caved in and just went with the flow. Before, she would drag Ruby alone for a few hours, roleplay, discover new intimacies she didn't knew she had- she'd become a rebel and it delighted her. Being brought up to be prim and proper, it was fun to revel in such acts that would make her dad and most likely her sister, scream in distraught. Although she was very reluctant to anyone besides Ruby to be intimate with her, she realized if her teammates were willing to be this intimate with her, why would she shy away the gesture? It would reaffirm the so cold-bloodedness the Schnee's were infamously known for. She wouldn't have that- she refused too. She wouldn't shy away any chances that might or would strengthen their bond- even if it's perverted.

Blake was the most opportunistic, and the most accepting. Her first time with Ruby was just to use her as a means to help her control herself. Despite the self-serving reason at first, overtime she felt her feelings change as it blossomed. Both would get relief and both would ease their own biological dilemma- killing two birds with one stone. Then when Yang asked to help her, whether through controlling her Faunus side or simply relieving her, she grew to trust Yang as she did with Ruby, and she also had a change of view with her partner. Weiss, however, required her to take the first step- and she was rewarded with her trust. She knows the heiress values trust over everything else. As of now, she's only going to take the first step, if Weiss allows it. She's waiting for her chance...hoping to reassure Weiss that she truly, is different from the White Fang.

The culmination of the three's actions led up to them having public displays of intimacy, even if their partner isn't Ruby.(Weiss not included) Yang was obviously alright with it. Blake grew into it because of her kinks, amongst other things, and Weiss would eventually learn to deal with it. Ruby ironicly, despite wanting to have the three display their affections without care on what the other thinks off, was the most bothered by this prospect. Yang would tease her endlessly about having her teammates having a threeway without Ruby while she herself was tied up in a corner. Blake would ask the same thing, but Weiss would casually suggest it- and it drove Ruby slightly mad. All three however, found it very funny to endlessly torment Ruby that she caused this.

* * *

It was nighttime, and Ruby was laying flat on bed. Yang and Weiss were tying up Blake in a corner, struggling hard to keep her hands and legs bound. Ruby was panting from exhaustion, because of the endless assault that had been done to her by one frisky cat faunus. She knew Blake was going to be on heat, but with her mark constantly draining her own reserves due to several reasons, including unconsciously using her semblance to summon a clone to act out her lewd dreams on whoever the target is(Ruby mostly) in the mornings, her own faunus heat hazing her mind and breaking all mental thought processes, or her usage of her clones during sparring matches. Ruby was near dehydration after multiple attack fronts made by Blake just this entire day. Yang and Weiss had to step in finally.

 _"I'm going to die because of sex. Not a bad way to go out."_ thought Ruby as she smirked, looking at the dark ceiling. She could hear Yang and Weiss trying their hardest to keep Blake in control, but the snarls and the mewls coming from the heat induced faunus showed that they were having a hard time. She heard a sharp ring and thought Weiss must have used her glyph to hold Blake still. She then heard a loud moaning meow from Blake.

" _Yang must have given her milk to her. Oh Thank God."_ If there was one thing Blake makes thing obvious, it's her love of anything seafood and milk. The one thing Ruby and Blake share is their endless craving for milk- especially Yang's, as much as Ruby is embarrassed to openly admit. How Yang feeds it, is quite obvious.

As Ruby laid in her bunk, the room grew quieter as Blake calmed down from her heat. From what Ruby assumed, Blake had regain a hold of what she had done and remained quiet. Yang was blushing a bit as she fed the cat, and Weiss deactivated her semblance and went to her desk to make a phone call. Only after a few hours later when all were getting ready for bed is what when things finally got quiet. After saying their goodnights and drifting off to dreamland, Ruby began reminiscing the entire week she had. She quickly took out her hidden diary with a multiple set of locks. She quickly flipped the combo and switches to unlock her diary and read the few pages before jotting down her own entry tonight.

* * *

_Monday, Log 298_

The Team Exercise had been a success! I found out what their semblances do and I can think of possible battle combos! The aftermath left me blown away. Everyone after that was..awkward. It's been what, only one day? I mean, Weiss didn't minded the first time we did it but...she was being so passionate it makes me wanna glomp her~~! Then all of a sudden she turns red at me whenever she glances a look at me! This- GAAAHHHH! Yang is slowly getting used to this- Scratch that, she's so used to this now, if she met a past version of her before we even had sex, she'd be embarrassed. Blake was... eagerly hiding her face from me the whole time. I couldn't speak with them properly(not Yang) but I thought I'd let them cool off. At least today was quiet. No sex whatsoever. I can't say I'm... a bit lonely now though. It's been hard to not think of it whenever I get in the mood. I might as well turn in for bed. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Lucky for me as I'm typing this, Weiss was kind enough to help me tuck in. I just wish she would be quiet. If Yang and Blake finds us, I won't get some sleep and Weiss would definitely freeze the two in place as she allows me to let me have my way with her.

_Tuesday, Log 328_

Today went as usual- Woke up, saw Yang beside my bed hugging me to her chest, asking me to help her empty herself. I was...embarrassed the first five times she asked me to do this- especially when we had just entered beacon. But now, I'm so used to it. Plus, I get a good drink in the morning. Yang always ends up moaning after I play around, now she doesn't even bother hiding it, especially when both Weiss and Blake are now a part of this. It would have been as usual- if Weiss hadn't pulled Yang off after she was moaning loud enough to make her go red. Both of them ended up fighting, no idea what it was about. I got up and prepared my routine, only to bump into two Blakes in the bathroom combing each others hair. Ever since Blake's discovery of her sentient clones; she's been making use of her semblance- it's kind of like a game to tell which is the real one. My guesses are always right, since the clone would be very flirty. Got cleaned, went to class by being dragged by my Weiss. She's been possessive lately, and I kinda find it cute. Nothing of particular happened today at class. Combat practice...always ends up with me with Professor Goodwitch. She always does this now- check my daily aura meter but always ended up giving me one of three things- a blowjob, boobjob or we just have sex. I'm surprised we haven't been caught yet. In the end I always...ended up feeling used, but it was always...nice. I just wish I can see more of the weapons our classmates had- I wanted to make notes and maybe tinker changes to CR. The day ended gladly, got dragged by Weiss by the neck. It's been a thing now- Still cute.

_Thursday, Log 337, 6 documents attached_

I woke up to find Blake riding me awake. I would have screamed, but she was kissing me so deeply that I couldn't help but give in. Just as I was about to figure out what is going on, I reached my limit but couldn't finish as the clone disappeared and heard "BLAKE!" from Yang AND Weiss. Weiss I expected but Yang? I sat up, still trying to find a way to finish, to find Blake sitting upright on her bed with the face of excitement written all over it. I think she's still in her dreams. Yang and Weiss were glaring daggers and dragged Blake off her bed to start the morning argument. Without even thinking, I hopped down still trying to find a way to finish as I grabbed the first person I can think of and just...had my way. Next thing I knew, I was feeling better and saw Weiss on her back muffling her moans as her eyes stared at me. Yang was...unreadable, something I thought I'd never see the day. Blake was still half asleep so didn't pay any attention. Just as I was about to pull out, Weiss just pulled me in a long kiss. Yang then pulled both of us, separating as she began a long tirade about Weiss hogging all the fun because I'm her girlfriend.

I uh, slowly crept away to get dressed and figure out what had happened and dragged Blake with me. I shook her awake and told her what happened and she...thought it was real. Well it kinda was- Who knew Blake can act out her dreams. I just kissed her cheek and told her if she had wanted it, all she had to do was ask... I think I'm slowly getting used to this and it's...kinda bad. I know I'm not exactly in a "normal" relationship but...still. I get fixed up, help Blake get fixed up, we make out a bit and we get dressed to find Yang and Weiss still wrestling. I whistled that we only had a few minutes left till class. That broke their fighting as both fought their way into the bathroom. While we waited, I took some pictures. One of our messed up room, a corner of the room where I had...knocked Weiss happy, and Blake who suggestively raised her shirt as she winked at me to give me something to remember for the day.

Yang got out of the bathroom feeling refreshed as she saw me holding up my scroll on Blake, got mad at me and posed for me so we can be even. Weiss then came out dragged Yang back to get dressed and I took a perfect picture of Weiss in her white outfit. She kinda got mad at me, but I told her I couldn't help it and she was all cute in all, I just rambled. Next thing I knew, she took my scroll and used it to give herself a selfie, threw it back at me. How she managed to set it as my wallpaper that fast in an instant, I will never know. After that, we all got dressed up, went to class and the day began as normal. Professor Goodwitch was mad at me for calling her Professor Goodwitch while she wanted to be called Glynda,. I...kinda don't want others outside our team to know that I've been having a secret relationship with my teacher. I told her that and things ended up me on the floor as she rode me to hell retribution. I don't think she realizes the complications if I kept calling her Glynda.

When Night came, I was tired and I didn't even had a sparring match. I just jumped to bed without changing into my pajamas and typed everything down as fast as I could. I should probably fall asleep now, while the others are still in the library.

_Saturday, Log 346, 2 Video Documents attached_

Weiss had woken me up at noon, and as she had put it _"I won't let my partner sleep in on such a wonderful Saturday. Get up you lazy bones!"_ but not before dragging me off the bed and into the bathroom and walking out but not before throwing my clothes at me. How she knows what kinds of clothes I wear now kinda unnerves me but at the same time it means she does care. I took my late shower and walked out to find Weiss in her snow pea outfit. Yang and Blake weren't nearby, but knowing them, Yang's in town looking for new clothes or a lead for the White Fang with Blake OR was at the Library with Blake searching for more info about the Rose's Scent.

I suddenly got dragged off to Vale, and we ended up on a "forced" date. I didn't mind one bit- I actually took advantage of it. I'm maybe, what, "innocent" to my sister, but I can be devilish when I wanted too. I had my scroll set on video as we entered a cafe as I pecked her hand up to her arm them rolled her sleeve and continued all the way up to her shoulder. Luckily we sat in a secluded corner where the seats are high enough to act as a barrier, and I just kissed Weiss. Suffice to say, when I watched it later, the face she made was so cute that it made me want to take her right then and there. But again, public I have standards. We had a good time around Vale that day- went shopping browsing for weapon parts, ended up fighting Torchwick and some goons over a large dust shop and was caught. It was a good day. Blake'll be pleased. Too bad that strange umbrella woman got away. I wonder why she didn't even bother to help Torchwick. Eh, food for thought later.

As the day ended, we went back to our dorm and I found the "real reason" why Weiss wanted me out today. It's...kinda silly- she wanted to replace all four beds with one large bed that can turn into two smaller King size beds. I was smiling and giggling about the implications, but I didn't mind- this would solve future problems, especially with Yang and Blake all wanting to cuddle me after seeing Weiss cuddle me a lot. I was about to ask Weiss how she managed to pull this off, and she just said she was allowed to do this on one condition. I was about to ask what, but I was pushed onto the bed and was held in place by Professor Goodwitch who was hiding from the underside of the bed. Knowing that I would forget what's gonna happen I quickly activated the video feature once more and threw it across the room and it stood upright in a semi-perfect angle to capture what had happened.

_Sunday, Log 347_

I came to hours later to find Weiss and Profess- Glynda wrapped themselves around me. My guess it was already in the afternoon, and Weiss, despite having a petite stature, had an Iron grip on me that can rival Yang's. Glynda had her boobs on my face and her head on mine and it's taking every ounce of my "sanity" to not wake em up and make them moan my name. I think I made them did that yesterday. I remembered the scroll I set aside yesterday, and as I tried to get up, I saw two pairs of eyes on the sides of my bed. Yang was...scary. Blake was...well Blake. I can't read her if she's angry jealous or thinking up of something to this scale. Either way, I'm...not going to be able to see what I had done yesterday. At least not yet.

Blake using her clones quietly pried me from the two, despite the grip Weiss had on me. As soon as I got up, she pushed me on the other side of the bed with Yang holding me down. Yang's is so angry I know it- but, when I saw her face, it...showed me a side I thought she won't show- she was jealous. I'm not gonna say it unless out loud- You never mess with Yang, and you never say anything that might embarrass her, not unless you want to be in the hospital for an entire year. You don't mess with my sister. Ever. Blake on the other hand, was already starting her foreplay, with her two clones joining the fun. Yang just held me in place and just kissed me. She's...kinda hot when she's needy. If my dad ever sees this diary and finds this particular page, I think I might just die out of embarrassment, dragging him with me.

I let them have their way with me, for awhile, but not before taking control when Yang allowed me. She loves it when it gets rough. Blake was...trying everything kinky she can think off, and it's kinda hot to watch her kiss her clones, watch them play around with Yang. I swear I'm never going back to "normal". Hours pass as we made love until night fell. How we managed to not wake up Weiss and Goodwitch is a feat I would credit to Blake. Who knew she had special earplugs? By the time our fun had ended, I was completely exhausted. Right now, Yang and Blake were cuddling me. A sense of deja vu's gonna happen in a moment, but luckily, their grip wasn't as tight so I slipped out and tried to get myself cleaned. When I returned from the bathroom, I remembered about the scroll and was surprised it still lives. I played back and fast forwarded the video to see what we had done. It...left me speechless. And it just made me hard again. I uh, went back to in between the two sleeping pairs and just, according to dad, rubbed one out. I soon went to sleep after reaching my limit. I didn't think of the consequences, it just felt right.

_Monday, Log 348_

I was still tired as I woke up to find four women arguing on the bed. I was still sleepy and just went back to sleep. I didn't even bother, I was just too tired. I was forced awake later on by four simultaneous kisses over my body. I shot up and saw them smiling. They reminded me class starts soon so they ushered me to get dressed. Glynda was kind enough to allow me to excuse from her class as she had said just then, because of and I quote: "The most wonderful night ever."

At least I know that's good, cause her class is the entire afternoon today and I can sleep in Port's class without regret- Weiss can get angry at me later. I can rest properly with being excused from Combat practice. I didn't bother with anything else on what happened today. Too tired little diary.

_Tuesday, Log 349_

I managed to recover from the past three days and just...wow. I just read the past entries, and they got longer. I might have to reinforce the locks just in case. As for today...Today's Blake's time of the month. For real now. And I thought my first time with Blake was her real time of the month, it was just her symptoms.

I woke up with a jolt from Blake who was kissing me all over. I didn't mind it- if it was in private. But in a shared one sized bed(for now, we all agreed to sleep in one bed, so no one would feel bad if I decided to cling to someone) with Yang and Weiss, this is a disaster in the making. She might have been used to having sex with Yang by now, but never with me with Yang NOT joining in. That's a death sentence. She once again bit down my neck as I let out a gasp. That instantly woke Yang up and quickly raised her fists for whoever target she's after. She found Blake and tried to let her have it, but was blocked as Blake quickly turned her attention and attacked Yang- with a long passionate kiss. That alone- woke me up. Blake was reserved(when her clones aren't trying to be; it's kinda funny) so her kissing Yang directly told me something was up. Yang too was surprised but as she tried to break away, she was suddenly bit by Blake and it left her paralyzed, at least that's how I saw it happening. I thought I was dreaming, but Blake was having her way with Yang as Yang moaned out without regard on who can hear her. Weiss soon followed waking up, being bothered by loud noises and quickly backed away from the bed- dragging me with her. She just held me close to her as she quickly casted her glyphs she quickly pulled Blake way and locked her in place ways from Yang.

Yang was... recovering. She had came just as Blake was pulled away. Weiss quickly bounded Blake who was trying to get a hold of herself. She was still mewling and snarling to let go, but seeing her like this- she was not herself. Weiss asked me to pet her ears, and so I did with glee. I laid siege to her ears and soon Blake had calmed down enough for her to ask me what was going on. I filled her in on what had happened and she blushed before saying well, she's now in heat. Yang was...avoiding Blake for some reason. It wasn't funny then as it is now, but at the time, it's giving me giggles. Weiss quickly let her glyphs go as Blake tried to get a hold of herself. Me, remembering what Professor Goodwitch had said about control, I quickly concentrated my aura to my eyes as I stare at Blake with one thought: "Restraint".

I didn't know what I had done, but Blake shifted a bit as if there was pressure on her body and her hands went to her head. I thought I'd done something wrong, but Blake stopped me and said thanks. Apparently the urge to pounce had disappeared for now, but the lingering desire is still there. I uh, asked Yang for a favor. She quickly said Yes as I went and grabbed a pitcher and quickly milked my sister. Yang was surprised. I always went to the source, but this situation is...serious at least for Blake. I quickly milked as fast as I could and asked Blake to drink all of it. She "reluctantly" did so, and I could have sworn I saw Weiss and Yang blush as Blake drank the milk sensuously. It had worked and Blake was normal, at least for now. I went back and continued to milk Yang, who was now slightly turned on and just kept reserves in make shift dust vials I had on me and threw them to Blake. She got the message, and just kept it in her person. We then just, uh, resumed our morning exercises. I also, uh, had to get Yang off once more so she wouldn't be bothered.

The day went by with minor incidents, it was only when we had gotten back to the dorm when Blake had drank the last reserves of the milk I've given her. Her heat was taking her over again, and soon...pounced on me. She was...rougher than Yang, but was as passionate as Weiss. I...liked it. Through the haze of my mind, I only made out of the acts we had done, and the last one was the most memorable one- she just grinded on me hungrily. As soon as I came, I was already at my limit, Blake wasn't and I didn't have enough of my aura to control her, and was almost at her mercy. Until Yang opened the door with a Bang as Weiss quickly locked Blake with her glyphs. And well, both of them quickly tied her up as Yang fed her milk. I'm soooo glad that I was saved. I thought I was a goner for sure. Tomorrow is another day, as Jaune would like to put it.

* * *

As Ruby finished her diary entry, and looked on to her teammates. Weiss was on her right slowly clinging to her girlfriend in her sleep, Yang was snoozing loudly as her arm flayed in awkward positions, and Blake was...tied up on the bed sleeping peacefully.

_"Better be safe than sorry huh?"_

As soon as Ruby had drifted off in to her dreamland, she entered a void in her mind as she met three doors. Each of them named with her partners name. Curious, she drew closer as she checked the doors. It was but a simple door, with Weiss' name decorated with snow, Yang's name glowed red as if on fire, and Blake's name had a strong scent of lavender. Without thinking of what it means she just paced around the room and quickly studied the door. Eventually, she picked Weiss' door and went in, but before being blinded by a white light.

Moments later, Ruby had woken up on cue the next morning. She slowly raised herself up to stretch. She went to greet her girlfriend with a kiss but only sees...herself sleeping?

"Huh? Why am I-" a hand was raised to her mouth. Ruby froze, she didn't move her hand- it moved on it's own accord. She felt her face move and spoke:

 _"Wait- What's going on? Why am I speaking_?" said a familiar voice. Ruby recognized it; it was Weiss'. She felt relieved and decided to trace the source, but she couldn't find it.

"Weiss? Where are you?" spoke Ruby into the muffled hand. She quickly turned her body to get out of bed to find her partner, but couldn't continue moving as if her feet was as heavy as lead. Something was keeping her legs still.

 _"Wha-what's going on? Why am-"_ but was cut-off, as Ruby with moved her body with force and took control.

"Very funny Weiss. Stop the hide and go seek unless you don't want a good morning kiss." said Ruby as she forcefully moved the hand off her mouth and quickly stood from bed. She scanned the room with her eyes- and everything seemed...different. She felt like she had grown a few inches taller and could see things differently, albeit it be minor. She didn't see Weiss anywhere, and decided to go to the bathroom.

_"Wa- Wait- STOP! Where are we going?"_

"Huh? Weiss? Are you in the bathroom? I know you'd like to get your case of bed hair out but-"

Ruby looked into the mirror and saw her girlfriend. She felt relieved. As soon as she began moving her mouth to ask why Weiss was she in the bathroom this early, but soon stopped as she saw that her girlfriend was moving at the same time she was. It took her a moment to process what she saw, but Weiss- now had spoken at the mirror.

 _"Who are you and why are you controlling my body!?"_ asked Weiss as she stared into the mirror with her gaze angry. She was surprised to see, that her face had moved without her trying as it changed expression. She saw an expression that is alien to her face, but not to a certain familiar red-head she knows.

"We-weiss? It's me Ruby." said Ruby as she smiled back at the mirror. Weiss, shocked as she had spoken without her trying too. Weiss quickly took control back as she widened her eyes, trying to figure out what's going on.

_"Ru-ruby?"_

"Yes it's me, Weiss." said Ruby sincerely. She quickly turned her around and posed while giving a blow out kiss. Weiss has never seen herself do this, and quickly took back control as she began to blush.

"You know Weiss, you look cute a second ago." teased Ruby as she let out her tongue. Weiss could only look away from the mirror with a now red face, but not before replying quietly:

_"...SHU-SHUT UP YOU DOLT."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Sorry for long wait. Tried my best, had a long week of writing and ideas not forming. Hopefully I can return to normal soon. The story is still far off from being complete. I hope you enjoy as I do.


	8. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> For the sake of this chapter, I will italicize Ruby's conversations, to avoid confusion. This does not mean that Ruby is speaking in their head- she's sharing the body and the person's voice.   
> This merely to avoid confusion. I will keep this in future chapters. If they're talking in their head, then there's an underline under it. I don't know a good example, but think...split personality.

"What's going on?"

_"I uh, think I'm possessing you."_

"That was a rhetorical question."

Ruby/Weiss stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror. At least it was Weiss physically, in her nightgown. However, against all logic, Ruby has left her body and has possessed Weiss' own. With Ruby alternating between posing and checking her girlfriend out to see if this is actually real and Weiss resting control back to get mad or irritated- it looked like Weiss was having a personality disorder.

_"You know Weiss, you really look beautiful with your hair down."_

"...this feels really awkward when you say it with my voice."

_"Aw come on- it really is. I could kiss you-"_

"PLEASE don't kiss the mirror, it'll be hard to explain to Blake and Yang later. It's hard enough when everyone think's I'm a pompous heiress, I rather not add self-centered to the list."

_"But you kinda are."_

"...I'm _so_ not."

 _"I'm not perfect!... Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you."_ said Ruby as she smirked at the mirror.

"...I hate you."

 _"Don't worry Weiss, I love you."_ said Ruby as she hugged "herself" before kissing "her" shoulder. Weiss reacted with a blushed face as she wrested back control, not looking herself at the mirror.

"So...uh, can I have my body back? It's...kind of hard to prepare for the day with...you around."

_"I don't know how to..undo this actually."_

"...Well find a way you dunce!"

Weiss waited awhile until she's sure Ruby has left. But she quickly returned as she looked as her hand went to pinch her own cheek.

"OW!"

_"Huh, it didn't work. Looks like I'm stuck with you for awhile Weiss."_

"...Oh please no."

_"It isn't so bad. I mean I get to hang out with you more~ You've been asking for that lately right?"_

"NOT LITERALLY!"

 _"...Weeeissss~~ Come on~~~ I promise I'll be good~~"_ begged Ruby as she let out a pout in the mirror. Weiss did not expect this. Not one bit. She can barely stand the puppy face Ruby gives to her on a regular basis- now she has to see her own face as Ruby acts it out- with every muscle etched into her memory. She caved in, and she promises herself she will remember the shape of her face so she can return it to Ruby ten fold later.

"...Fine. But let me have control back so I can get dressed. We'll have a long talk later."

_"Orrr...I could just talk to you in your head."_

"What's that supposed to-"

As soon as Weiss had said that, she felt like she had "control" back, at least that's she thought. She looked around and waited to see if Ruby is still around. She looked at the mirror and smiled. But not before doing the face Ruby had made her do awhile ago.

 _"You know it's just as effective if you close your eyes just a smidge, that'll even make Yang squirm."_ said Ruby in Weiss' mind. Weiss quickly blushed as she stared at the mirror with her hands trembling.

"...you dolt." blushed Weiss as she turned to take a bath.

Throughout the entire time as Weiss was cleaning herself, she swore that Ruby who was still possessing her had decided to tease by touching the sensual parts where Weiss was weakest as she scrubbed herself clean, making the heiress moan or gasp in surprise. By the time she had exited the bathroom door, Weiss was gritting her teeth, her face red as a tomato, as she was having an internal conversation with her mental tormentor.

_ "Did you like it Weiss?" _

"...you couldn't even let me clean myself without flirting or playing with me can you."

_ "You know you love it Weiss." _

"...Hmph." puffed Weiss as she went to her drawer to get dressed.

Weiss had approached her drawer and slowly wore her undergarments. As Weiss was about to put her bra on, she was surprised to feel her hand suddenly pinch her own boob and nipple. She tried to wrestle back control, but couldn't as her hand was acting order of a different sort. Ruby knows her weak-spots and aimed for them with pin point accuracy. She had no intention of letting this opportunity slide. Weiss was getting excited despite clearly not enjoying her girlfriend's actions of making a puppet out of her girlfriend. She wanted to berate Ruby, but couldn't as her other hand began to massage the other one as well.

"Ru-Ruby...! I'm..trying to get dressed here- I-I...!~~~"

_ "Aw come on~~~ You love it when I do this to you~" _

"...I-I'm not in the mood..!"

_ "...Oh? Are you really?" _

Weiss left hand suddenly left and went right down to her panties as it began teasing her down there. Weiss let out a moan as her expression changed to pure joy. Ruby, who also shared the senses Weiss had, enjoyed every action thoroughly. Weiss tried to stop her own hands from massaging, but couldn't. She tried stiffed a moan so it wouldn't escape from her lips. Ruby however, knew what to do to break her girlfriend. Weiss felt suddenly two fingers enter and that alone let out a small squeal as she forced it shut once more. Weiss now could not tell if it was her own hand doing this, or if it was Ruby's doing. Weiss was near her limit, and her legs gave up as she went to the floor with her legs slowly opening up to let her own fingers go in deeper.

"Ru..ruby... this..I...I.."

_ "Together Weiss~" _

"I...!" said Weiss as she felt wave of pleasure took over her. As soon as it had passed, she had control of her hands once more and looked at the patch of small puddles she had over the floor and the dark blotches on her underwear.

"I.. I just got myself cleaned.." said Weiss softly.

"Could you do it at least after we've left the room, Weiss?"

Weiss looked behind her and saw Yang grinning with Blake on the side, crawling like a caterpillar, still tied up. Weiss' eyes widened; she had been caught- by Yang no less.

"Look, it's not I mind that we all have...to relief ourselves, but don't do it out in the open, plus it's morning. I could understand if...well...because of our marks but at least wait till we've cleared out." continued Yang, still having a grin that makes Weiss want to punch her in the face. Blake was contemplating. Whether it was because of Weiss, or trying to get out of the restraint that she's in.

"It's- IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Oh pray tell what does it mean then? Because all I see is you leaving-" but was cut off as Weiss had suddenly kissed Yang in the lips. Yang was wide eyed, as did Weiss, whose face turned into one with emotion. Without Weiss noticing, Ruby had taken back control as she laid siege to her sister. She was now in the mood, much to Weiss' own chagrin. As their tongue danced against tongue, Weiss/Ruby cupped her hands to Yang's face knowing that it was enough to make Yang roll her yes back as she let the brains control the brawn. As they broke apart, Yang was coughing and was red as her now turning red eyes. Weiss, was quivering at what she( _RUBY!_ ) had inadvertently done. Blake, still tied up, could only look, and felt herself get distracted.

"Whoaa.. there.. Ice Queen. It's not that I don't like you that way, but I only want my sis-"

 _"...You always love it when I french kiss you. Hope you're awake now, Yaaaang~"_ Yang froze, for a mere second before she slowly looked to Weiss, who was sitting with her legs spread out like a kid, her face filled with innocence. Weiss would NEVER act like this. She knew something was up. She crawled slowly to take a closer look at Weiss. She stared into her eyes, and could see a small glint that reminded her of the only person who was mischievous enough to pull this stunt. Weiss who was being controlled by Ruby, tilted her head slightly as she pulled out her puppy dog face. Weiss internally, was screaming obscenities at Ruby. In an instant, Yang knew that face. The only person who would make that, was-

"...Ruby?"

 _"Me? Ruby? No, no I think not you brainless buffoon. It's me, Heiress to the Knee Cap Company, Weiss Knee!"_ said Weiss in her heiress voice with her hand under her chin, as she let out a hollow laugh. Weiss internally, was absolutely livid at her girlfriend for making a literal fool out of herself; and her rage made her take back control.

"WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE-" but was cut off as Yang bursted out laughing. Blake who was still bounded, laughed as well, but was muffled by the floor. Weiss could only look away in anger and embarrassment. Ruby however, just made Weiss act out a "fake" moan. Yang just laughed louder, as Weiss swore under her breath.

"That's definitely my sister. But...how- Why?"

 _"I kinda possessed Weiss as soon as I? She? We? Woke up?"_ replied Ruby using Weiss' voice, as she smiled, facing from the right.

"I..uh, can't tell if it's you Weiss or my sister." Blake, still giggling, nodded back in agreement to her combat partner.

 _"Weiss would never smile as much as me when I speak though."_ said Ruby as she teased with a finger to her lip as she winked.

"...Good point."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"said Weiss as she returned to her demeanor, her face contorted with rage as she looked to the left.

"Oh, I can now definitely tell who's who. That was easy. So why'd you possess your girlfriend sis? Couldn't leave well enough alone and just wanted to be near her? I mean talk about being up close and personal."

 _"OK, Stop. I don't want to deal with your puns in the morning Yang."_ replied Ruby, hunching her shoulder as she rolled "her" head in sync with her eyes.

"Ah come on, At least you have each other! Wait, you are each other. So what, should I call you Ice and Cream now?"

"Oh. My. Goooooooood!" shouted Weiss.

"You're half of a mind right now to punch me aren't cha?"

"I. _WILL_. END. _YOU._ "

"Come to think of it- How WILL you introduce yourselves? "Hey guys, I'm Ruby. And I'm Weiss. And together we are... Weiss Cream!" HAHA! Classic."

" _YANG!_ XIAO LONG!"

"So what, if my sister who's possessing Ice Queen here takes me to dinner, do we split the bill or all three pay together? I'd believe half of you would pay, while the other would just hit and run. Take a guess who does who."

 _"...Weiss, execute order 69."_ said Ruby to Weiss in her head as she raised "her" hand.

"With. Extreme. Pleasure." replied Weiss devilishly. Yang could only give a "Huh?" before Weiss used her glyph as she bounded Yang's arms and legs in place, as she stretched them apart, making Yang extremely vulnerable.

Yang was squirming in place, as she tried to break free. She quickly flared up, and shattered Weiss' Glyphs. She rolled away, and quickly glared at the ice queen.

 _"Weiss. Double Matrix Roses."_ replied Ruby. Weiss quickly casted her glyph again, and sealed Yang's limbs in place, but using her Rose Glyphs. Yang was caught in mere milliseconds. Weiss brought her towards the giant bed, and slowly laid her down. She stretched her arms above her head and spread her legs to make things... appetizing. Weiss turned to Blake and plopped her upwards and slowly untied her bonds. Blake, now free, breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know I don't mind bondage, but that was just...blood restrictingly lethal. Thanks anyway Weiss."

"If you had better control over your heat, we wouldn't have done it. Ruby was already near the point of no return, and I had to do something."

"I...understand completely. I'm working out on...that part. I have an idea how, but I'll have to meditate about it later."

"Good. Now, I have Yang to wring."

"That was worse than Yang's, Weiss."

"...shut up." glared Weiss at Blake. Meanwhile, Yang who was still trying to break free, shaked the bed in anger while spouting colorful profanities in no regard. Weiss turned to walk towards Yang, but felt her body move closer to Blake instead, and kissed her in the lips softly. Blake wasn't surprised one bit, and quickly dominated Weiss as she turned the gentle kiss into a french one. Weiss felt it like a guilty pleasure, she hated someone else dominating her besides Ruby, but at the same time, loved it as much as she did it to Ruby. Ruby herself, was giving Blake her normal morning kiss through Weiss. As both broke apart, Blake looked directly at Weiss eye as Weiss felt her knees weaken.

"Ruby, you little minx. I know you're having fun at Weiss expense, but remember you are still in Weiss' body. Please don't let "Weiss" kiss anyone else unless she really wants too, OK? And...thanks for the good morning kiss."

 _"Who said it was a good morning kiss? I was being entirely-"_ replied "Weiss", but was cut off as Blake's stare turned cold.

"Drop the act, or I'll have to eat all of your Patchookie Chips that are stashed beneath the fifth floor tile from the door in the bathroom." Ruby, still possessing Weiss, paled. Weiss could only laugh internally as she watched Blake silence Ruby in one fell swoop. Blake was dead serious- And she knew as that as well- Ruby will break at the mention of her cookies being taken away.

_"ANYTHING BUT THAT!"_

"Now be a good girl, OK? Oh and Weiss..sorry about the uh, kiss. If it's any consolation, I really loved it. You have...finesse. Something Ruby clearly lacks." said Blake as she licked her lips seductively. Weiss felt her face go red as it was Ruby's turn to laugh internally. Weiss placed her hands over her chest as she looked away, her eyes quivering over Blake.

"...tha-thank you." It was what Weiss could say meekly as she avoided Blake's gaze. Blake chuckled as she turned her attention to Yang, who was still in her monologue of profanity.

"So, what's your plan Weiss? ...Or should I say Ruby? Knowing that this was her idea."

Weiss could only laugh devilishly as she remembered what Ruby had "ordered". Ruby quickly remembered, as she started reciting instructions in Weiss' head. Blake from the outside, could only see Weiss talk to herself as she made gestures with her hands, such as pounding her hand on each other like a mallet or making hand gestures. After a good five minutes, Blake saw Weiss nod, then went to her drawer, as well as Ruby's. Blake seeing that there isn't anything she can do at this point with her three teammates, she just went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"YOU BETTER LET ME GO YOU LITTLE C-" shouted Yang, not noticing Weiss walking to the bed with a grin on her face.

"Yang."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Oh no, NO. NO. NO NONONONONONONO." was all Yang could say until she saw Weiss- still topless and in her drenched underwear- she was holding out a small crystal bottle. Weiss turned and revealed more of it- it was decorated with roses and had a glitter effect as light reflected it. Weiss uncorked it and out a a bellow of steam as the smell of ripe fruit came forth from it.

_"Yang, do you know what this is...?"_

"...Oh Dust no."

"OH. DUST. YES."

"No-Nononononono-"

"Just as you are the sun, I am the moon. I am the Yin and you are obviously the Yang. Now, let's get ready to bang."

"...THIS IS PUNISHMENT ENOUGH."

_"...Yeah, Weiss, please stop. Or I might have to use it on you as well."_

"...You two are no fun."

"I don't need to read minds to know what my sister said, but I agree with her."

Weiss glared, and quickly tore Yang's tank top off, exposing her breasts and cut a whole in her sport shorts. Weiss wasn't surprised to see Yang still not wearing underwear underneath it. Weiss(or Ruby) then poured a copious amounts on her hand, as she walked to Yang's exposed nether region. Yang, squirming to get away, tried to move back with little avail. Weiss slowly, placed her fingers around Yang's slit as she rubbed gently as the smoking liquid quickly seeped into Yang like water to a sponge. Yang, hitched and widened her eyes as she felt a sensual burning sensation as Weiss had continued making her her plaything. Weiss smiled as she quickly inserted two fingers as she opened and closed her slit in the most unbearable way to induce Yang into a puddle. Weiss' other hand, under the control of Ruby quickly rubbed Yang's thighs, as she slowly teased her sister's weakspots. Yang was at their mercy, making any sense of resistance she had shatter piece by piece.

"I...I'll only..cum..if...it's...Ruby...I-I won't...do it...for Ice...Queen..!" said Yang trying to make a brave front.

Weiss giggled as she flick her wrist as she moved her glyphs- making Yang lie flat on the bed. Weiss now crawled on top of Yang, making sure to rub her entire body onto hers. Yang still in her tank top and her shorts, wishes she could feel the sensation directly. As soon as Weiss was face to face to Yang, she smiled as looked at Yang, who's eyes was near ecstasy.

 _"So sis, pick your poison, either Weiss will be the one to ravage you with the Dust infused aphrodisiac I made just for you, or I will be the one to ravage you in her stead."_ asked Ruby, knowing full well that she's still in Weiss' body using her voice. Weiss herself was getting aroused from her girlfriends...dominating attitude.

"Bu...but..."

_"Actually- I'll just let you guess who's actually doing this. It's more fun that way."_

"I-" was all Yang could say before "Weiss" kissed her using her tongue. Weiss' right hand went to her cheek and cupped it as she rolled her tongue deep into Yang, while her left slowly went down to Yang's right breast and teased it thoroughly. Yang rolled her eyes back as she closed it as she felt a familiar and foreign sensation take her. In her mind, she is absolutely enjoying this, but at the same time, she is rather peeved that it was Weiss- Queen bitch- was doing this to her. On the other side, Weiss enjoyed playing mind games with Yang, but can't help feel a small bit of jealousy that she isn't on the other end of the kiss. Still, doing to this Yang and seeing her face was enough for her- she was breaking Yang. Ruby was in her zen- instructing Weiss, while controlling Weiss' other limbs to help amplify Yang's experience.

As both broke away from the kiss, Ruby licked "her" lips while Weiss stared lustfully at Yang. The two unique traits combined made Yang fluster, as she felt her own body betray her feelings- she laxed her muscles signifying she's no longer fighting back. Weiss stared down triumphantly, then moved to the side without removing the hand Ruby's been using to massage Yang. Her other hand now crawled slowly downwards to its new destination. When Weiss' had brushed Yang' clit, she quickly shot in 2 fingers into Yang, making her moan out, and her body shiver. Weiss felt her head lower to Yang's left breast, and started to suckle onto Yang's breast. She tasted sweet cream before this, but she understood why Ruby liked drinking from her sister- the taste was unique and it was better than most branded milk from Atlas.

Yang, too deep into her daze could only moan in response from Weiss suckling and her torturously slow fingering. She was so close, but she can't seem to reach it- it was driving her insane. Weiss continued on suckling, as she fingered more slowly, knowing full well what would happen. Ruby, still instructing Weiss on what to do, took temporary control of her fingering hand and increased her intensity, hoping to finally break Yang.

"AHHHhh...mmmph... Ah...ah...ammmph..." were all the sounds Yang could muster in her state. Weiss raised herself higher, her cheeks full of milk and made eye contact with Yang. She slowly swallowed it in front of her, knowing that would just make her more excited.

"Vanilla...taste of home. No wonder Blake and Ruby loves it."

"Shu-shuta...upp...ah..AAAHHMMMmmmphhh..!"

"I should...thank you for the meal, Yang. Here...let me..show my gratitude. A Schnee always honors partners' wishes."

Weiss slowly stopped her fingers movement. Yang caught by surprised wiggled her thighs and closed them so Weiss' fingers wouldn't escape. She looked down her eyes flashing red in intervals of seconds before looking at Weiss with a needy look.

"Plea...please...Sis..."

"I'm sorry? But I think you're...mistaking me for someone."

"I...I..I...!"

_"Didn't you say before that...you wouldn't cum because of..Ice Queen?"_

"But..I-"

"And that's just it- I shall grant you that. Now...let's..end this and I think you've had enou-"

"PLEASE..!"

Yang stared hungrily to Weiss, with her eyes screaming for release. Weiss had been waiting for exactly this- Yang on-rather around- her fingertips. Weiss straightened her face, and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them up, and looked at Yang, her eyes filled with endearment, her lips pursing out to act like she is about to give a kiss, her breathing slow enough to emphasize her small bust.

"...please...what?"

"Please...make me cum...Weiss." said Yang as she made total eye contact to Weiss. Ravage me- take me- make me feel whole- JUST DO IT!"

"With...pleasure, sis."

"...!? RUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yang rolled her eyes back as she felt herself reach her high- she didn't care what face she made- she didn't care what she'd look like to Weiss- release finally came and she had gotten it. Weiss felt pride in bending Yang to her, with the help from her girlfriend. Internally Ruby was screaming for joy for what Weiss had done- she didn't even ask Weiss to say that last line- that was absolutely devious. And extremely hot.

When Yang had came down from her high, she had realized what she had done, and couldn't look Weiss in the eye, as she turned away blushing. Weiss giggled as she removed her hand out of her slowly as Yang began to relax. Weiss, now crawled closer to Yang, as she gave a kiss to Yang- all on her own, without Ruby instructing or controlling her- to rub it in.

"You're mine now, Xiao Long." teased Weiss as she broke the kiss apart. Yang still avoided her gaze as she scowled- she had enjoyed it immensely- and she hated it.

Weiss snapped her fingers as she made her rose glyphs disappear. She stretched her back and brushed the mark on her neck- and Weiss widened her eyes as she felt a pleasurable shiver rise from her core upwards. She rolled her eyes back as she fell on top of Yang. Yang, despite being tired out, managed to catch using her boobs.

"You Ok Weiss?" asked Yang concernedly.

"I-I'm fine. Just...brushed my mark- So that's what Ruby feels when we rub our marks. I..can see why she would be bothered."

_ "THANK YOU." _

"So...wanna get cleaned up again? After that we can...figure out how to put Ruby back in her own- Crap- what happened to Ruby anyway?" Yang said as she swung her head around looking for her sister. Yang slowly sat up, pushing Weiss upright as well, and looked at the corner of her bed to see Ruby snoring lightly, in her pajamas with a very obvious case of morning wood. Weiss and Yang felt relieved that her body was at least still safe.

Yang quickly pushed herself to the side, and gave Weiss a signal that she'll support her way to the bathroom. Weiss inclined to agree, and headed their way to the bathroom. When they'd reach the door, they were not surprised to hear moans coming forth. Used to Blake's heat- Yang opened the unlocked door, and saw two Blakes'- one standing, leaning on the bathroom sink, the other on her knees lapping up the other.

Yang in no mood for anymore pun-based retorts, just lead her and Weiss to the bathroom, ignoring the moans of Blake as she closed the bathroom door and prepared to take a bath, with Weiss in tow.

"Let's see Professor Goodwitch later- and see if she can...solve our possession problem later."

"Agreed."

 _"But not after round 2!"_ said Ruby suddenly through Weiss as she began to kiss Yang in the shower.

"WHA-MMPPHHhhh~"was all Yang could say before getting back in on the action. Weiss, giving up on a possible real bath, just rode along and joined in the fun.

* * *

"Oooohhh...not now. Why does it have to be now.."

Velvet lay in her bed, feeling preoccupied- her ears drooping, her breathing rapid and her body aching and tingling. Being in FUC is not a pleasant experience for a Faunus. Not unless they have picked the one who will manage it for them. Lucky for her Yatsuhashi and Fox left the dorm earlier today, so any embarrassing moments would have been averted- all to await the one person who can bring her under control.

"Hey babe, I'm back from the mall." Velvet looked to her right, as she saw Coco enter her dorm, her smile wicked as she carried a few bags. "I managed to grab some new outfits, and damn hot they're drop dead gorgeous."

"We-welcome home...!" said Velvet, smiling too widely. Coco raised her brow, and replied with a smug look.

"Don't tell me- you're feeling horny now right?" said Coco as she laid her bags near her desk. "Talk about having an on and off switch.

"I-I can't help it! Rabbits ten- tend to have the worst FUCs than any other Faunus-"

"Not that I'm complaining~" smile Coco as she made her way to Velvet. Velvet felt her face scrunch, as she brought her arms and legs close to her. "Anything to help my girl~"

"I don't know if it's really because you want to help me out, or eat me out." said Velvet, as she felt Coco sit by her side.

"Isn't that obvious?" said Coco, as she grabbed Velvet's chin as she directed it to her lips. "Gotta say, I wasn't expecting how we ended up in this kind of thing."

"Don't remind me. I'm still embarrassed on what happened." said Velvet, her eyes trying not to make eye contact.

"Shall I...remind you?" said Coco as she lunged in for a kiss. Velvet's eyes roll back as she felt the heat dying down, as her mind goes back to a few weeks.

* * *

Classes were finished. The day was nearly done, students roamed around the corridors, either lounging about, or headed out to the airdocks to spend some time in Vale. Other teams would rather spar in some combat rooms or would head to the dining hall to eat their fill. Team CFVY however, had other plans in mind.

Yatsuhashi and Fox spent their time down in the courtyard. Yatsuhashi meditated, as Fox practiced some of his kicks as well as arm slashes. Coco leaned on the tree, satisfied with just watching from a distance. Velvet took pictures of Fox weapon, her face content, as well as toying around with her camera. Their day had been a peaceful one.

Velvet focused her lens on her teammates. Yatsuhashi looked like he was in deep thought- His stance was rigid, yet somehow, Velvet knows he's actually asleep. He tends to fall asleep and uses excuses such as meditation to cover up the fact. Her ears managed to picked up his silent snores. Switching to Fox, he looked like he's on a roll- his training is going smoothly, with break-dance mixing with his fighting style, he looked like he could dance enemies to their death. Finally, focusing in Coco, her shades in the way, unsure on what she's focusing on. Though, Coco turned her head to Velvet, and waved at her.

"I wonder if I should change the lens." said Velvet, maintaining her camera. As she removed the lens, bypassing her wrist, she felt a jolt. Shock almost made her drop her lens. She blinked a bit, before fastening it back, stowing her camera away. Once more touching her wrist, checking to find nothing of the sort.

"I wonder what was that about." She held onto her wrist once more, she tapped and traced every inch- nothing. Writing it off as ground- she has been near electric equipment lately, and the fact that her hairs felt more like fur so it's understandable. Continuing as if nothing happened, she decided to head near the bench, right where Coco is hanging about, as well as a perfect view to watch Fox continue his training. Time felt like it passed shortly.

While watching her friends, she felt like the day got a little warmer- true that spring is almost over, and that summer is coming, she should have worn lighter clothes, but checking the temperature on her scroll, she noticed it was barely twenty degrees Celsius. What's more, her chin started to itch- unusually. Scratching lightly, she felt relieved for a few moments, only for it to come back later.

"I hope I don't have a fever... we have a mission coming up soon..."

As she continued gazing on her team- now Yatsuhashi falling on his back, now revealing he had really fallen asleep with Fox pointing at him while laughing on the floor. Her ears felt like they were in pain- granted Fox laughs really REALLY loud, but even then it shouldn't have hurt this much. She saw Coco shaking her head, probably having seen this coming for quite some time now. Upon noticing her face, she focused on her lips strangely, her eyes unable to look away at it's smoothness and almost silky appearance. She leered at her partner quite unusually- has Coco been this alluring?

 _"I wonder how would it feel like... Wait- No! No! Bad Velvet!"_ Velvet shook her head as she regain herself. Something is definitely going on right now. She switched back to Fox- only to find him, poking Yatsuhashi with a stick, making him snort out mantras in his sleep. Fox continued snickering- as well as Coco in the background. Once more, she focused more on Coco and from this distance she noticed her scent- she smelled really good. Granted, she loves wearing perfume a lot but never enough to catch her fancy. Taking a whiff, she close her eyes, her nostrils flaring as she took in her scent- her pheromones going haywire from just taking a whiff of some hot chocolate. Unaware of herself, she got up from the bench and felt her body doing her thinking for her.

Meanwhile, Fox having an idea, quickly grabbed tuffs of grass and stuck it around his chin. Lucky(or Unlucky) for Yatsuhashi, they were the types that make a sound when you blow them. Putting it across his lips, Fox played with a solemn tune, making him crack up more. Coco had to cover her mouth- true she shouldn't be enjoying this, but at the same time- he brought this upon himself from slacking off. Her eyes too focused she failed to realize Velvet coming from the side. Velvet nostrils flared- Coco's perfume(or her body's scent) was intoxicating- especially this close.

"Hrcchkkkkk... I really should stop this, but damn I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up." said Coco. As she turned her head, her eyes bulged a bit, shifting quickly as she fell to the bark of the tree, as her glasses slid a little- she just noticed Velvet was beside her. "Whoa! Vel you scared the crap out of me!"

"Hi~~" said Vel, her voice unusually cute sounding.

"Uuhh...don't tell Yats that I let this happen...let's keep this our secret alright?" asked Coco as she raised both her hands.

"Sure~ Coco~" Noticing more closely- Velvet...seemed a little off. For one, her voice was meek, cute sounding. Not that she expected for her to sound this cute. Two, she had the dopiest expression on her face, her eyes look like she had eaten three carrot cakes, her mouth watering, and her nose flaring. Three, and most importantly, why was she this close to her. Granted she's been the one who likes to initiate a close up- she does this with Yats, who instinctively shoo her away, while Fox would simply dodge, not really caring for her type of intimate gesture. But Velvet? She never intiates- she's the exact opposite- she would shrink back or would blush or would stutter or would push her away.

"Uh...Vel? You alright?" Velvet leaned closer, making Coco fluster- and she never flusters.

"Yes. I am~" said Vel, as she lightly pushed Coco, now her back fully leaning on the tree. Coco was at a loss- was she- is she- Is Velvet initiating?! "You look pretty today."

"UUUHHH... You SURE you're okay?" asked Coco. Velvet nodded, as she put her hands on her hips, making Coco flinch uncharacteristically. "Or is...this kinda payback. Look, I'm sorry if I... get a little too invasive on personal space-"

"I don't mind it actually~" These words freezed Coco. Something DEFINITELY was wrong with Velvet. Gulping down her shock, she felt Velvet's hands go up her shirt, and began feeling her up.

Now Coco might have had a history of flings- whether it be lower class or upper classmen, with certain relationships and certain friendships that last even to this day- some, are aware of her...way of showing affection. Most, if not all, are put off how she can openly kiss them in public which is what made them a little flustered, but it was never enough to fully commit, nor to fully break up- since none of them actually starts. They say, "It's Complicated", but to Coco, it's more, "It has Benefits. Really sexy Benefits." But to have it happen to her, where she gets a taste of her own medicine? No one has dared it- at least until today.

Coco let out a gasp- she covered her mouth and quickly looked behind Velvet- Fox was now drawing on Yat's face, while positioning his hand just right, and setting up a pasta sauce bowl from his earlier lunch on it. What happens when Yats facepalms it is pretty clear. The trick is making him do it. And Fox wants it to happen. Seeing the two are completely occupied, she turned her gaze to Velvet, her face inches from her own. She felt her glasses slid off down to her nose, as her eyes revealed shock as well as a bright sporting blush the likes no one has ever seen. Velvet leaned closer, her cheeks making contact with hers, as she closed her eyes and humming.

"You, smell good~" said Velvet, rubbing her cheek against Coco.

"UM...THANKS?" yelped Coco, as Velvet reached her bra and cupped it. Why is she this...excited?

"Are you wearing perfume? Because I like it. I could...eat you up~"

"O-Ohohoh-hohoh-Huwat? Vel- darling? Velvet? Don't you have a fev- actually now that I noticed you're burning a little bit but-"

"Hrmm? Not really. I'm a little warm, but nothing I can't handle." assured Velvet, now sinking beneath Coco's neck as she rubbed her face around her collarbone, making Coco bite back a moan.

"Wa-warm? You're burning up!"

"...Now that you mention it...care to cool me down?" said Velvet, as she smooched Coco lightly on her neck. Coco was near her limit- normally she would reserve her antics if it's Velvet- she had her lecturing her every single day about doing something indecent one too many and she doesn't want another one- but if the bunny wants to jack her up... "I'm a little...cold...right here." Velvet pointed with her lips, and that was the kicker- Coco's restraint was gone, and she lunged at her lips, breaking through Velvet.

Velvet rolled her eyes back as she felt Coco dance her tongue against her own, as her hands continue to explore Coco's bust. Coco, on the other hand, locked her in place- with her arms hugging Velvet against her- she doesn't want to let go- and is going to give her a very wild ride. As soon as the kiss parted, Velvet blinked a bit, as she felt something in her die down. She looked around, before sporting a red blush.

"Co-COCO!? What- Why are you- What am I-? Why is my?!"

"Ooohhh~ Playing dumb? Not gonna happen gal." snickered Coco. She once more lunged, kissing Velvet. Velvet felt her brain melt, and tried to do the first thing in her mind- slap her silly. She would, if it weren't for the fact that her body told her not too. As the kiss broke, Coco licked her lips, as she watched Velvet's lips quiver in delight. Her face was now a deep red; the expression on her face was captivating- her mouth lolled wide open, clearly enjoying the kiss, her eyes unfocused, her ears wagging happily. Coco felt accomplished, and something much more.

"Vel? Something wrong? Well- I knew something was wrong already but damn, I didn't knew you wanted me this much."

"Co-Coco!" said Velvet as she remembered her situation. She slid her hands out of Coco as she faced away from her. Coco took deep breathes, now her switch flipped. "I-I'm sorry!"

"What for? You gave me a taste of my own medicine. Bold move. Hot damn. I thought no one had the balls or the guts to do it, but you, of all people, pulled it off! And girl- I liked it~"

Velvet didn't hear her, to bothered with what had happened to her- too intent on remember what had happened- cringing that she enjoyed and still remembered the feel of her on her skin. With no alternative, she covered her face as she knelt down. Coco thought she had hurt her, and thought of a plan. Seeing her two friends are still...having fun, she did what any leader could do- tapped her shoulder, before boldly sweeping off her legs. Velvet let out a yelp, as she took a look at Coco- she was smiling.

"You. Me. Let's go. Talk." spoke Coco lightly as she strut her way off the courtyard, but not before leaning in on her neck and giving a love bite. Velvet let out a yelp of unimaginable joy, much to her chagrin.

"You guys stay here, I have an appointment with some ladies~" yelled Coco. Fox raised his arm high without looking back, his other hand gently writing "Sleeping Monk, Serious Business" on his abs.

Coco continued to strut against the hall, catching the eye of some students. Some weren't as shocked- it was a common occurrence afterall for Coco to carry someone- either because of an injury from a teammate or someone, or if it's Velvet being bullied again. Some, in the know, who knew that look in Coco's face, were absolutely shocked that she was going to do it with Velvet- the girl who would resist her temptation over and over. Some started to whisper, as Velvet looked around her own embarrassment growing. Coco continued forward- not caring whoever she passes by.

As she made her way to the dorm, she by passed Cardin who hollered out that the rabbit finally got gets to down and dirty. In an instant, she let down Velvet gently, before swinging her leg up Cardin's balls, before kicking him to the wall. Suffice to say, Velvet was more than shocked(and pleased). His teammates being the smarter of the lot, quickly dragged him to the infirmary. Without missing a beat, Coco once more carried off her feet, as they made their way to the dorm.

As they entered the dorm, she lay Velvet on her bed, before grabbing a chair and placing it in front of her. In a snap, she leaned on her knees, and smiled at her partner. "Don't worry. No one will bother us here. So what happened out there?"

"Uh- Umm...First- you really didn't have to kick Cardin's-"

"No one. I mean NO ONE. Messes with my team. My Friends. And You." retorted Coco. Velvet puffed her cheeks, making Coco smile wildly.

"Okay. And...about in the courtyard. I'm...sorry. I- I wasn't myself-"

"Oh, I know that now. But back then, I thought you were hitting on me. And I'll say it once again. Bold move. Not used to someone doing that. But I like it." smiled Coco. "Not to mention, you're a good kisser."

Velvet gaped at the compliment, unable to retort. Coco patted her head, making her ears touch each other. "Now, explain."

"Oh- Um...right. I- I don't actually remember."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...All I remember was...looking at your lips-"

"I know~ I'm gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. But when you say it, your making me very happy." said Coco, a blush sporting on her face. "So what? You got wound up, and you lost yourself so you could kiss me?"

"U-umm...I think so? I've no memory between that. That is...after I was..." Velvet could not continue. Her face was so red you could mistake her for a big red button. Coco laughed gently. Deducing from what happened, Velvet's strange actions, her strange loss of restraint(not unwelcomed by the way), and her description of the events. She opened her scroll and typed in the possible culprit. In an instant, she giggled, as she read her scroll in delight. Velvet meanwhile, was trying to remember what happened, with flashes of memory in her head, and the lingering feeling on her lips.

"...Of course. Heheh, wow. How could I not have noticed? Damn I should have seen this coming." said Coco as she read her scroll.

"Wha-What?" asked Velvet, her cheeks still pink, as well as a familiar sensation within her building up once more- completely unsure what it is. Coco however, raised her arm out, as she cupped Velvet's cheeks. Velvet relaxed into her hand, unsure on what's going to happen, but instead felt Coco rub her cheeks softly as she continued down to under her chin. Velvet closed her eyes blissfully, feeling delighted. Coco watched enraptured that her partner nuzzled on her hand- unbecoming of her, yet enthralled by her beauty. Velvet unconsciously licked her hands, making Coco giggle. In an instant, Velvet opened her eyes before going into kettle mode again.

"That confirms it. You're having the case of FUC." said Coco.

"Wha-WHAT DID YOU MADE ME DO!? AND I'M HAVE WHAT?!"

"Faunus Unity Copulation. Basically you're time to say: I'm hot, I'm available, I'm single, I'm down to mingle!"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

"I knew Faunus' FUC are different per type, but your's is sooo are so adorable!" said Coco as she continued rubbing Velvet's cheek- making her return to her blissful state once more- with added audible cooing. Velvet, once again, coming to her senses, whacked her hand away.

"I-I'M NOT A-" said Velvet, her eyes suddenly apprehensive. "I'M NOT SOME ANIMAL THAT YOU CAN JUST-"

"Relax, I'm not doing it because I'm treating you like a house pet. You know I'd never do that." said Coco calmly at Velvet. She eased her hand away, proving her point.

"So-sorry. I just...don't want-"

"Yea. I know. But fortunately, what I did confirms it. You're in heat."

"...Oh no..."

"And you'll be like that till it subsides- which can't happen unless you find a partner."

"I-I'm doomed."

"Ah come on. I know Faunus' FUC lasts only a day every month, but it's not-"

"Rabbit Faunus' can have theirs up to twenty times a month! The least is three a month!" said Velvet out loud. Coco gawked at her- now that she has mentioned article mentioned that it isn't easy to satisfy a rabbit faunus. Hell, she had a leopard faunus before and he was nearly unsatiable. But damn, this is a whole new level for her- and she likes a challenge.

"Well? Mind if I help?" leaned in Coco lecherously.

"Co-COCO!?"

"You, managed to make me fluster. You, in your heat, managed to make me feel dominated. You light my fire up. You made my day. You, are one of a kind." Coco leaned in closer, now pushing Velvet on her back, on her bed.

"I-you see- But I-"

"And I'm not letting you get away." Coco's lay themselves on her partner's hips, trailing it up her clothes, repaying a favor.

"But what about your-"

"She and I broke up last week. We ended it on good terms. We still fuck by the way." Coco leaned on her neck, and nipping on her collarbone.

"A-I- somehow I s-saw that coming." gasped Velvet, an uncharacteriscally loud pleasurable moan escaping from her lips, surprising her. Coco felt proud.

"But... this time. I'm going to be serious. You- are everything I want in an ideal girl. And I'll do whatever it takes to prove it!" Coco raised herself up, and locked lips once more. Velvet felt euphoria and her heat die down, as she lost memory of the events that follows.

* * *

Back at present day, Velvet bit back her moans, as she watched Coco eat her unashamedly down below.

"I still can't believe that, I managed to snag my dreamgirl~" said Coco as she ate Velvet on her bed. Velvet was breathing lightly, her lower body unclothed.

"I-It took weeks for you to convince me that." gasped Velvet. "...I wish I had caved in during day one. It would have been easier back then."

"What? And make things easy? No ho ho way Vel. I like winning you over, and my efforts payed off! Don't tell me you regret what happened after that?"

"You ma-made out with me in public, you-aahhh~ kept hitting on me nonstop- you beataaahh~ cardin senseless everytime you see him grabaaahh~~ my ears- I- I- I...!"

"You thought that I lied to you? Like, that was just an excuse? Please. I mean everything I meant. Didn't you believe a **_*lick*_** of word I said?"

"...Well...no." said Vel, a little sorry. Coco didn't mind- she that back then, but things are different now.

"But I proved it otherwise."

"Well...yes.." Velvet couldn't help but now grind her hips onto Coco's tongue.

"Oooh~ You love how I touch your-" Velvet stopped, her face annoyed.

"Do not say it, or I won't allow you eat my ass."

"Alright! Alright!"

"But...I'll say that...I think I'm Okay with this now."

"By that, you mean you're now my one and and only Girl?"

"...Don't make me say it out loud..."

"If the fact that you already marked me on the same day I initiated doesn't mean that I love you too, then I don't know what will. Maybe having more sex?"

"Having sex, or having anal sex?"

"DP, Babe."

"...I'll think about." smiled Velvet. Coco positively beamed, lecherously as she inserted her finger in her ass. "I said I'll th-think about it! No-not right noaaaaaAAAHHH~~~~"

"Not on my watch. We're doing it until we both moan out our names, got it!?"

The two continued their love making in the dorm. Both weren't the same as they were months before, but now they were a couple in the making. A sex-crazy couple, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> This was mostly inspired by possession genres and "mild" yuri NTRs action scenes. Obviously the ending isn't NTR- I hate NTR endings, mostly for it's a bad end if I ever head there.
> 
> I think I might make a Blake chapter next. after the next one. I liked how I've done so far- I've also condensed and tried to make a chapter 4K words long. the prologue was supposed to be 4K, but I rather keep it at 8K- think of it as 2 chapters in one page.
> 
> I've read the reviews(even if they're only 11 atm, and I made changes accordingly, and asked my mentor about what I can improve on. Suffice to say, "writing" is foreign. I prefer visualizing. But if I do, then I'd be forced to work on a VN again- so no. I digress, but it means a lot to me and it helped me improved my writing. Thank you. I can't say it enough. really. Thank you.
> 
> Hope you have a good day- the next chapter will be awhile.


	9. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Sisters. Sisters indeed. Birds of a feather, flock together. No two snowflakes are alike(This, is not wholly true, I believe)

Professor Goodwitch was a mixture of emotions- she had come to Team RWBY's dorm late in the afternoon- about to reprimand all four members for skipping their morning class and their classes. In reality- the real reason why she's in the dorm is to directly have fun with Ruby and "reprimand" her for ignoring her unspoken duty to her teacher.

When she had entered the dorm, she was expecting to see an empty room- except for Ruby- since the rest of them had different classes on this particular day. However- she was met with a bizarre sight- Weiss was grinding herself against Yang as she moans out her name, her eyes and her mark glowing red dangerously, her face animalistic- both set of legs exposed as Yang let Weiss take command. Blake was in a corner crumpled with her own mark drained, her face in pure ecstasy, along with her body covered in patches of dried liquid. Weiss expression was of pure dominance- her eyes and mouth could be akin to a lion claiming his mates for his own- something that could only belong to one person in their entire team. Ruby was still knocked out, naked on the waist down- her legs exposed, her dick showed signs of ejaculation.

Professor Goodwitch quickly took action and separated Yang and Weiss- hoping to stop this "madness". Yang clearly wanted more, as she shot her fingers into her as she moaned out "more"- not caring who does it to her. Weiss was about to cast her glyph at the unexpected assailant, but quickly stopped as soon as she met with Professor Goodwitch's gaze- one of pure anger and jealousy. She flicked her crop, levitated Weiss to her, her rear facing her, before quickly whipping her.

By the time Professor Goodwitch had come back to herself, she stopped and gazed at a now, ecstatic Weiss who had her tongue out and was squirming her rear signifying to continue. She quickly flicked her crop, and twitched it slightly- dropping Weiss on the floor with her rear raised up.

Before she could move- Yang had jumped her from behind and aimed to kiss her- but was countered as she threw Yang off balance and swung her forward and imparted her own kiss to bring Yang back to her senses. After a few moments- Yang's features laxed, as her eyes returned to lilac- and finally returning any semblance of control. When the kiss parted, Yang widened her gaze to see Professor Goodwitch. Before Yang could say a word, Professor Goodwitch knocked her out with a smack of her aura-filled crop on her neck, before levitating her to the bed. She then headed towards Blake and kissed her- waking Blake from her sleep. When Blake had felt tongue in her mouth, she was about to roll her eyes back, but concentrated her gaze on who she was kissing. When Professor Goodwitch had her fun with Blake, she did the same to her as she did to Yang, then returned to Weiss, still in her on world. Sheathing her crop, she stretched her fingers a bit and and cracked her knuckles, before proceeding to finger Weiss. Weiss, face expressive as it already is, moaned out as she felt fingers tease her. Professor Goodwitch could only giggle lightly as she released her stress in the form of "sexual torture".

After mere minutes, Weiss raised her rear higher as she dug her face on the carpet. Professor Goodwitch, pleased with Weiss obedience, rewarded her with an entire hand. Weiss gasped loudly, in pain and pleasure as she reached her high. Professor Goodwitch just licked her lips in contentment as she slowly pulled out of Weiss. She turned Weiss to her side and shifted to her side. With her other free hand, she trailed her finger on her face, catching Weiss gaze, as she licked her cum-soaked hand finger by finger clean, finishing with a grin. Weiss, just smiled like a dazed fool, ignoring her teacher's face closing in to hers as she kissed her. The simple kiss had lasted nearly a minute as Weiss regained her senses. Professor Goodwitch felt aura swelled within her- taking the excess aura. Weiss quickly fainted after the kiss, with the last thing on her head, was Ruby's internal moans of pleasure.

* * *

"I expected more of you Ms. Schnee."

"...I'm sorry, Prof- I mean..Glynda..."

By the time Weiss had woken up- she was met with an angry Goodwitch who began monologuing about the responsibilities of attending class. Yang and Blake were still knocked out- their faces content- their body smelled of sweat and sex- with traces of ripe fruit.

"So now that we have gotten that out of the way- please give me a good reason why all four of you decided to skip all your classes today. Depending on your answer- I might have to suspend you and your team for gross negligence and huntress irresponsibility as a result of your...orgy." Weiss didn't react- instead she stared to her Professor as she turned to her side- as if she's contemplating on something.

"...Ruby possessed me." replied Weiss, after meeting her gaze with her Professor.

"...I-I'm sorry?" said Glynda as she raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"When I woke up, my entire body and face were moving on its on- as if being...controlled by a puppet. I..eventually figured out who did it- I was relieved, but at the same time, Ruby-"

"Stop." Professor Goodwitch raised her hand, and looked at Weiss carefully. She raised her aura to her eyes- specifically her glasses, and noticed that Weiss' White aura was intermingling with a Red one-with a short invisible thread that snakes its way to it's source- the sleeping Ruby.

"Pro-professor Good-"

"Glynda. I told you before, or do I have to make you...submit in order to drive it into that proud head of yours?" scolded Glynda harshly. Weiss flinched a bit as she avoided her gaze, her face betraying her arousal. Glynda's scowl disappeared immediately as she blushed and smiled. "...I blame Ruby for tainting such an innocent lady into a lust hungry woman."

 _"...shut up Glynda."_ Glynda was about to reprimand Weiss for such a remark, but stopped as she saw Weiss' expression lax as she recognize it- it was the expression Ruby had wore whenever she had teased her long enough whenever she made her her playtoy.

"Well, at least what Ms. Schnee says is true."

_"Hi Glynda. I had a good time. You have no idea how surprised I was when I woke up as my girlfriend."_

"It was surprising to say the least-" replied Weiss as she felt her arms hug herself. "But...I..didn't minded it."

 _"Awww...thanks Weiss~"_ as Ruby kissed "her" left shoulder, licking her shoulder bone- sending her own body a sensual shiver.

"...As much as I..am interrupting a warped way of showing love, especially in this situation, I must ask- why didn't you immediately call for me? You know what I told your teammates if they didn't take their pills- better question- did you and Ms. Belladona actually take your pills?"

"...I simply...forgot mine." Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

"...I expected more of you Ms. Schnee. I will be reporting this to your sister as well. She will not be pleased."

"..."

_"Oh come on, you should have seen her after taking her 4th pill Glynda! She had-"_

"NO." shouted Weiss as she shut her eyes and her mouth in response.

"...? What are you talking about?" asked Glynda. She watched as Weiss about to speak, but her hands covering it up- then slowly devolving into a small argument- anger to begging in intervals. Glynda couldn't help but laugh at Weiss- she's fighting with herself from her perspective. When her hands were "forced" behind her back, she made a defiant face, signifying Ruby, and said:

_"Weiss had her..."cavity" walls become so elastic, she can put almost anything- or take anything in her. She got scared and stopped taking the pills entirely."_

"RUBY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

Glynda raised her brow and then smirked. No wonder she was able to take her hand effortlessly- and she understood why she'd stop taking it. Being the proud heiress she was, she was too shy to admit it. Weiss bit her lip as her eyes begin to water a bit as her face turned red.

"Is that the reason Ms. Schnee? Well...I can understand from your perspective why, but...you have to realize- you've already gone beyond "pure" pleasures hitherto. I'll let you off this time, but I still need to report this to your sister."

"...Winter's gonna think I'm a freak after this." frowned Weiss.

"I... wouldn't be so sure about that." whispered Glynda to no one in particular.

"...?"

"Nothing, just speaking to myself- In any case, how about we get Ruby back to her body and have her explain how all this happened." said Glynda as she changed the subject. Weiss sighed and hunched her shoulders. She felt her left hand pat her right shoulder.

_"There. There."_

"Based from just looking at your auras, at least with these glasses, Ruby's possessing you via her aura latching onto yours. Like a remote control toy robot."

"That...sounds so childish."

"It fits Ruby so well, if I say so myself. At least your case was simple-"

"...Case? You mean you know of worse ones?"

"Yes, but I don't have enough time to discuss it fully- suffice to say, the end result was the main infector's aura had transferred completely to one of her partners- making them share their body and mind permanently. Physical changes do not appear till after years of exposure and usage to the foreign entities aura."

"...Is it bad?"

 _"Because it to me sounds a little awesome."_ interjected Ruby smiling like a child. Glynda smirked in response.

"...you dolt." retorted Weiss as she blushed at the inadvertent implication if Ruby and Weiss were to permanently fuse.

"It has both beneficial and detrimental effects- detrimental ones is that you get to...experience "this", permanently. Your thoughts and memories will intermingle, making any sense of "personal space" nonexistent. Control of the body is the moral grey area here. It can be good, because that person's thought process and response can offset the weakness of the possessed. One such beneficial effect here is that the possessed inherits all the possessor's traits- habits, memory, skills- you become a super huntress. At least its in this case. However, one other case showed completely showed the same, but both the possessor and possessee reject each other. The end result is a "forced" merging of both personalities- where one will have to take over completely, making the other a mere subconscious entity. It also leads to volatile explosions of the users aura and the lack of control of it."

"...That...sounds like..."

"The warning I gave you? That is why I wanted you to take the pill. Mind you they only grant you control over the foreign aura you are infected with- able to store and make use of your altered semblance state for a time, whilst able to resist the one who marked you, albeit in influence. However, it does not prevent...this. Not entirely. In this case, all three of you trust Ruby, and so she was able to possess someone- you. And since both of you aren't as fighting as much as before(thank goodness) you were able to co-exist, so to speak. I digress, but let's return Ruby back to her body."

"How? I haven't been able to get rid of her for awhile- and she just-"

"Assuming from what I saw when I came here to reprimand all of you, Ruby took control, had her way with Ms. Xiao Long, then she wanted payback and kept on going, much to Ms. Schnee's reluctance. Ms. Belladona, who had begun to worry tried to stop things from escalating but ended up being dragged into it. Before long, all of you have drained each other's aura reserves, leaving Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Belladona as mere sex crazed women. Along the way, and here is my conjecture, Weiss had broken down from her...pure stance and just started having fun while hoping the two would blame "Ruby" later on. Am I right so far?" spoke Goodwitch with a glare at Weiss with her hands on her hips.

Weiss could only look away as her body begun to shake, as if responding to the actions she had done hours before- and actions Ruby had made her do. Ruby slowly slid "her" hands at each other signifying a "Yes".

"I thought so. So, as for getting Ruby back to her body, haven't you tried simply shutting off your aura?"

"...It can't be as simple as turning off your aura and on again." deadpanned Weiss, looking back with a dumbstruck look.

_"Well, I knew someone got turned on, turned off, then turned back on during this entire time~"_

"...shut up you dunce."

"Just try it." asked Glynda.

Weiss closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles. She lowered her aura levels- back to when she didn't even knew she had aura as a child. She felt her eyes shot open as a powerful shiver went up her body to her head before completely dissipating. On the other side of the bed, Ruby opened her eyes and sat up panting.

"Ru-Ruby! I- I did it!"

"Yea-yeah...but...why do I feel so...weak?" asked Ruby. She tried moving her legs and arms, but felt fatigue on her muscles as she moved.

"A combination of overuse of your aura and your...recent "physical" activity, Ms. Rose." replied Glynda silently. "You are our youngest student, so it's completely normal that your aura levels and aura control capacity is not on par with the rest of the student body. Rest assured- you will reach that level after months of practice."

"Tha-thanks Glynda."

"I'm glad that I have control over my body back."

"But I kinda want to do it again- I can see a situation where this can be useful-"

"Hold it right there Ruby- I know what you're thinking and no- that is a completely risky move. You'd leave yourself completely open for attack-"

"But-"

"I can't and won't let you die because of such a foolhardy, idiotic, hasteful battleplan.

"But Weiss~~"

Ruby and Weiss now began arguing the merits of her new found ability, forgetting Professor Goodwitch as a result. Said teacher didn't minded- they had just separated after hours of being together afterall.

"Again, you might want to have this conversation at a later time." interject Glynda once again. "Now, Ms. Rose, how did this all start?"

"Huh-I- Oh! Yeah, it all started when we all went to bed, I started dreaming and then poof- void. I saw three doors with Weiss, Blake and Yang's names on it. I got curious and opened Weiss' door and poof- there I was- Weiss."

"Interesting...did by any chance did you see a door with my name on it?"

"I only saw three doors at the time, so no."

"This...makes complete sense. But it's safe to assume that you can possess your other two team members if you had gone through the others as well. At least that explains why my body felt like it was assaulted by a strong force this morning."

"Uh...what?"

"I was woken from my sleep when I felt your aura creeping into me. I resisted on instinct, but felt my chest tighten as a result. It disappeared after mere minutes. I thought it was due to aura overdose, but looks like its not entirely the case. Again, this needs further research. I'm almost done with page two of the effects and will call all four of you when the time is right."

"That's reassuring." said Weiss plainly.

"Now I better get back to my duties before the rest of the staff asks what was taking so long for me to give a simple reprimand. I'll be on my way now." said Glynda as she stood up and walked to the side of the bed, reaching Ruby. "Oh, and Ruby... Your punishment will be the entire weekend's visiting privileges to Vale revoked. You will...spend your time entire time with me~". Glynda then kissed Ruby on the cheek then winked as she went for the door. Weiss looked on and thought of joining in- but couldn't have the heart to openly admit it, as well as admitting other things.

"As for you three, Bring Ms. Xiao Long to my office tonight, Ms. Belladona and you, Ms. Schnee are exempted, but I'm afraid to say all four of you aren't allowed to fight in the Vytal Festival- the main reason, is of course, your conditions. It warrants more diagnosis. Instead you will be assigned specialized missions designed for third years instead. Consider this an...upgrade rather than a punishment. Good day." said Professor Goodwitch as she left the room, leaving Ruby and Weiss to their own devices.

"So...Weiss...can I borrow your body next time?" asked Ruby out of the blue. Weiss looked at her with a stern expression.

"...No."

"Aw come on-"

"As much as I found it weird the first time that you USED me to have sex WITH Yang, it's weirder for me to be used to have sex with your unconscious body. You would not stop moaning my name!" retorted Weiss, relaxing her body as she stretched around.

"It was an experiment-" rebuffed Ruby as she looked on her member with awe.

"I...would call it a Blake experiment." turned Weiss as she eyed Ruby looking at herself.

"...Touche." giggled Ruby as she salaciously licked her lips.

"I rather instead we just go back to our usual arrangements."

"Please- after making Yang moan out your name, making Blake eat you out and having Glynda finish you, I really doubt that you want to go back to the "old arrangements"." said Ruby as she raised her brow to Weiss. Weiss shifted her eyes a bit, before caving in- Ruby read her like a book.

"...am I that obvious?" asked Weiss, checking her lower regions, seeing herself getting aroused at the thought. Ruby smiled, and began to shift positions as she crawled to Weiss.

"I'm your girlfriend Weiss, and because of what happened...I know you secretly grew to love screwing Yang, Blake and being screwed by Glynda." said Ruby, as she slowly crawled her way over to her newly awakened girlfriend- ignoring the two napping women on the bed.

"...Hmph." replied Weiss as she puffed her cheeks, and folded her arms, avoiding her gaze. Weiss jolted when she felt Ruby lean on her shoulder. She turned to see Ruby smiling, as she cuddled her head to her neck, her hand rubbing her naked body sensually.

"You're cute when you act like that." said Ruby as she pecked Weiss' neck. Weiss felt her eyes roll back slightly as she took in the pleasure.

"...you dolt." replied Weiss ass she took her hand as caressed Ruby's face.

"So, what about Blake and Yang?"

"We let them sleep, and we send Yang to her inevitable doom." replied Weiss. Ruby giggled before nuzzling closely near Weiss, missing the feel of her body. "So, can we seriously, honestly, for real, take a proper shower now?"

Ruby barked out her laughter before cupping her breasts and whispering her answer:

"Sure, after... one round." Weiss felt herself being pushed back as Ruby began to have her way with her. Weiss caught by surprise gave up on the thought and just let her tormentor do what she wanted.

* * *

Glynda was back at the Rose 069, undressing her blouse. She faced the lone mirror at the other end of the hall, and closed her eyes. She concentrated her aura, on her fingers, and quickly whipped the mirror. The mirror shattered in an instant, but before the shards could fly to her, with quick movements from her fingers- the shards floated and reconstructed itself back to normal. Glynda sighed, and once more concentrated her aura again, and shattered the mirror once more, and used this time- her reserves of her stored aura and tried to reassemble the mirror once more.

The mirror reassembled once again- and noticed no other changes. She walked to the mirror to notice if there any changes. The mirror itself had no changes, physically. Glynda used her glasses to scan the mirror- she found what she was looking for. Small tiny fragments of the mirror forming the cracks as she reassembled them piece by piece, started repairing itself like, like a living tissue.

"Computer, semblance update subject G.G. Log 4532. Semblance: Telekinesis. Altered State: Telekinetic Non-Organic Reconstitution. "

The computer on the other side of the room, beep in response and began recording down the new data. Glynda smiled as she looked onto the screen- she reads them all slowly and began to strip her skirt and cape off.

"At least I can confirm my semblance has healing properties to inanimate objects... Ok...next:"

"Glynda, you called for me?"

"Oh- Ah Yes, I did."

Glynda looked behind her and saw a familiar snow-skirt flowing. Her blouse was modest, her hair was tied up like a bun and her scowl was immediate. Her sheathed sword was glowing in the semi-dark room. Winter had come to report to Professor Goodwitch.

"Pray tell, why would you call me at this point in time. I was enjoying my evening tea, afterall."

"I need to tell you about a new development."

Ever since being brought into the fold, she was repulsed by the topic of it. She had considered walking out and never speaking of such "evils" ever- such as the nobility of a Schnee. That is..until her sister got involved. Since then she's been forced to watch and study every video- read every book, do every experimental procedures- sexual or not against her better judgement. She was repulsed by it- but wasn't repulsed when it concerned her sister.

"...Well? What is it about? Does it have to do with you in your...night time clothes?"

"This...is just completely different from the matter... but I've come to confirm three of your proposed theories to be actual results. I'm sorry that it took awhile to confirm, but nonetheless; Congratulations Ms. Schnee, for such pinpoint accuracy."

"Spare me your flattery and get to the point, Glynda."

"Same as ever, no time for small talk. In any case, Aura Symbiosis and Aura Fusion were proved to be correct. Aura Assimilation however, has been proven as a reality-"

"How? We don't know a single person who could be a perfect representation of Aura Assimilation-"

"It's been right under our noses." said Glynda as she crossed her arms. Winter raised her brow, and proceeded to sit down into the available chair near the desk. Glynda, followed suit and instead sat on the bed near her desk. "I assume you are familiar with Raven Branwen?"

"The wanted vigilante? What about her?"

"She's the one who I'm referring too. After persuading Qrow-" but stopped and looked at Winter's expression hardened- she could almost see a vein pop out her elegant forehead. "for telling me...her current whereabouts, I contacted her and asked her...some details, but in return, she asks to have any of her criminal records be erased."

"You can't, be serious- She's wanted for the massacre of countless individuals-"

"You're also forgetting that all the individuals she...massacred are all criminals on the run or in custody-"

"And it is because of her, that we can't prosecute and give closure to all victims of those criminals!"

"Calm down Winter- I'm sure Professor Ozpin has told you his views about her way of fighting-"

"He may be trusting of her, but I'm not. If she really wanted to help- she would have sent them directly to me- and I would have used all of Vale- no- Atlas' might to prosecute them with the right amount of justice they deserve!"

"You're letting your anger get the better of you, please...calm down."

Winter was seething with rage, as she looked on to the serious Professor Goodwitch. She took a deep breath and quickly relaxed her gaze. "As long as it helps treating my sister and her team's condition-"

"I'll have to discuss that topic as well later, but let's settle the matter at hand first- Would you accept her offer to erase all her criminal records? General Ironwood said he would leave it up to his most trusted lieutenant- that means you get to decide. He wasn't as opposed as you are at first, but after hearing out Professor Ozpin's opinions, he allowed it. He can't argue that she has help Remnant, at least in her own way. Even if he disagrees with her methods- even her own brother hates her way of doing things. I've digressed beyond topic so, Yes or No?"

Winter pondered on for a while, crossing her hands and thinking everything through possible routes she can say "No". After ten minutes of silence from Winter, Glynda was about to ask if her silence means No, but got interrupted when Winter gave a slow nod. Glynda nodded back, and flicked her wrist as she levitated a large scroll onto Winter to do the honors. Winter input some commands and soon enough, she had done it. She raised her head and laid the scroll on the desk, before disappearing into in moments later.

"This had better be worth it- I can't believe I'm letting...her off-"

"It doesn't matter now. In any case, you wanted to a candidate to confirm your theory correct? Well Raven's the perfect one."

"So, when do I begin?"

"Tomorrow, she'll be arriving by teleportation tomorrow in this room."

"Good-"

"I'm going to say this now, but keep in mind, if you run tests tomorrow- she has the same feelings as you do- she's doing this for someone she loves."

"...It isn't my place to pry into such matters if it doesn't concern me-"

"It will soon, knowing Ms. Schnee will bring it up to you later-"

"..What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, Haven't I mentioned it before? Your sister's dating Ms. Rose-" said Glynda but was cut off by an indignant shriek from Winter. She began rambling incoherent words as her rage builds up. She couldn't imagine her prime proper sister as one to date someone with Ruby's condition. Glynda rolled her eyes as she flicked her wrist and a nail file levitated from her desk as she started to file her nails.

"So!- So you mean to tell me- that- THAT..! that- Rose has forced herself onto my sister-"

"We've been through this Winter- Weiss allowed Ruby to take her fi-" but was cut off as a loud shriek came forth from Winter, preventing Professor Goodwitch from finishing her sentence. Glynda could only smirk- this maybe the seventh time she had seen Winter act out of her heiress persona. It had become a common occurrence at this point, it's starting to become hilarious and a game.

"I need to meet this person. Now- Actually cancel the test tomorrow- I want- no I NEED to meet the person who stole my sister away from me! NO ONE MESSES WITH A SCHNEE. NO ONE MESSES WITH WEISS. I KNOW IT- SHE'S BEING DECEIVED! BEING FOOLED! AND I WILL NOT LET THIS ONE GO! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM-"

"My, my, jealous already?" teased Glynda. Winter, realizing what she had inadvertently said, blushed hard as she buried her face in her hands, bending forward in her chair.

"N-No I am not!"

"Winter, let me be honest with you, it's as clear as day, that you love you sister very much-"

"Of course I do! She is the only family I have- I mean father wasn't around, making Weiss the only family and companion I ever have- I don't want to lose her- especially if she loses "herself" to some- little girl-"

"Don't let Qrow or Raven hear you say that, they'll murder you on the spot."

"HA! I can take them both on anytime-"

"Winter, you're letting emotions get ahold of you again- calm down- or you might say something I think you don't want anyone to hear."

"Like what? That I hate that little girl for tainting my sister?! That I hate she, at the age of 15, was made leader of a team with no previous combat experience?! That my sister wasn't picked instead of her!? That Ruby Rose, probably cheated her way through the school and faked every achievement she had?! She could probably be a fraud and my sister is falling for it! That I will do everything I can to prove it!? That I'm doing this because I am madly in love with Wei-" Winter stopped and blushed mid-sentence- she turned her gaze away from Glynda- her face smirking.

"And there it is. I must say, Winter, you are as pure as your sister Weiss, well as pure as she is now."

"...If father were to hear about this, he'd definitely disown me, and Weiss from our family for good."

"Don't worry Winter, you aren't alone."

"Oh? Don't tell me that you also love a relative of yours with all your heart?"

"What? Me? No. Her." pointed Glynda as she continued to smirk. Winter wondered where is she pointing, and she was met with a Yellow haired, red eye demon ready to pounce. Her fists ready, her weapon primed, and her stance locked in place to charge in.

"...You take that back about my sister you pompous skank." replied the yellow visitor.

"And who, is this yellow brainless-looking brute?" asked Winter, all her previous emotions gone as it was replaced with a cold calculated look.

"Oh, I should have mentioned. This is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose' biological sister. She" Professor Goodwitch pointed- "was her first. She too, has a very perverted sense of love for her sister-"

"I DO NOT." replied Yang and Winter, faces red as they faced Glynda. Yang's anger disappeared in an instant as she started blurting out excuses that it's only "sisterly love", with Winter following suit. Glynda held back a laugh and beckoned Yang to take a seat. Yang followed, still muttering reasons under her breath. When Yang and Winter were next to each other, they eye'd each other and scoffed.

"Both of you have so much in common, despite your...personalities. Oh, and thank you for coming Ms. Xiao Long." said Professor Goodwitch. Yang and Winter avoided each other's gaze in anger as both pouted and puff their cheeks. "Now that we are all here..."

Glynda raised herself from her bed as she behind behind the desk and sat down.

"Let's get more acquainted, since both of you have...such similarities. I've brought Ms. Xiao Long here today so I can introduce her to you- as well as the fact that I need you to record her aura signatures." Yang and Winter now took a good look at each other, before starting a glaring contest.

"After that, I will bring both Ms. Rose and Ms. Schnee tomorrow-" said Glynda as she took out her scroll.

"If she's coming- I want to come too. I want to make sure...my sister is alright." replied Yang, her eyes still on Winter.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." said Winter coldly.

"Good, let's get started." said Glynda as she pressed a button to activate multiple machines across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> A little plot before the eventual next chapter.
> 
> At this point, it's becoming a joke to me that I can't always remember that pills aren't supposed to be drunk. I need to remember that, seriously. I fixed some..typos.


	10. Me, Myself and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> This is just for the eventual happening that I don't get to see abused all over.

It was the following day, and Blake was in her dorm, reading a book on the lone giant size bed, her ears flicking contently. She had endured yet another, but also routinely, catfight between Yang and Weiss, but this time, it had a different ending. Her expression remained still- reading her book as she recalled the morning's events:

* * *

Ruby slept with both Yang and Weiss on each side, slowly tugging her like rope. Blake meanwhile, woken from her sleep from slight grunts and gasps made by her fearless leader, twitching her ears as she looked back to Ruby. She sighed, as she elegantly pulled Ruby off the deathly grasp of Weiss and Yang. She slowly, and surely crawled back to her side of the bed- dragging Ruby as still as she can, then laying her to her right. She then thought of a...purrfect idea to punish the cougar and the tigress for hurting her mate. She slowly crawled back, and pushed Weiss ever so slowly towards Yang's side, and she immediately latched onto her. Seeing such a simple work done, she went back to her side of the bed, and laid back and went back to sleep, with Ruby unconsciously hugging her waist.

After what seemed like a long catnap, Blake woke up from a groan made by Ruby, who greeted her with a morning kiss on her forehead, as she let her leader nuzzle onto her neck. The moment was enough to make Blake happy- until she heard a grunt from Yang, who then woke up Weiss, who in response, shrieked back. She turned her head slightly, seeing through the corner of her eye- Weiss and Yang sat up, both of their expressions angry, and red. Yang had turned her head slightly avoiding Weiss gaze, as Weiss went on the offensive to berate Yang- but couldn't as Yang fired the first shot.

"Why- why were you nuzzling my arm?"

"I-I-You-She- How should I know?! I-I was about to ask you the same question!"

"Same here, Princess. I knew something was off- Ruby never kisses my arm."

"I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT. AND YOU WILL FORGET THAT IMAGE OF ME FROM YOU GOD'S FORSAKEN MIND."

"Sure sure, right after you licked-" but was cut off as Weiss went into a hysterics. Yang was amused that she's making Weiss' morning "suspenseful". Ruby on the other side of the bed, completely ignored the banter, being used to it daily, just cooed as Blake snickered silently.

"What, as if it wasn't enough for Ruby you want a piece of me too? Look, princess, but you aren't... my type." said Yang with confidence. Weiss strengthened her glare and leaned closer to Yang. She quickly smirked as Yang look back puzzled.

"That's not what you felt yesterday, _sis_ " said Weiss with glee. Yang went red- her teasing comment backfired and just gave Weiss the ammo to freeze her on the spot.

 _"Always charging ahead, never thinking, eh partner?"_ thought Blake as she rolled her eyes as she now closed her eyes and focused on her sets of ears to listen in on the conversation.

"As I recall...you were moaning my name, begging me too..finish you off."

"That- I- I wasn't- You- Ruby did-"

"But, it was still, technically me, _sis_. I even...recall you moaning out with absolute indignity as I twisted and turned my hands to please...you. Then, you let me ride you like a snowstorm, _sis_."

"I-Stop that!" said Yang as she crawled back, but couldn't as she fell on her back. Weiss now slowly on top of her, saw imminent doom looming over the horizon- with two cold moonlit stares, and two perky mountains.

"What's wrong _sis_? Aren't you happy? Aren't you glad? Or...would you like me to show you, how I take and make what's mine...M.I.N.E.?" gloated Weiss as she was mere inches away from Yang's lips. Yang had a replay of the events in her head, and felt steam come out of her ears- literally due to her semblance. She closed her eyes and without thinking launched her tongue to Weiss' mouth, and sucked her into a kiss.

Blake, opened her eyes slightly, wondering why Yang and Weiss suddenly went silent. She slowly arched up and saw the entire scene unfold- Yang slowly rose as she pushed Weiss up to an even sitting position, before completely dominating the snow princess. Weiss didn't show signs of resisting- but her face was of entire surprise. As Yang separated from the kiss, she held Weiss at arms length, bowing her head hiding her face. Weiss, to Blake's eye, was in total confusion; Eyes wide as a frozen pond, her lips cracking into a ditzy smile, her hands trembling as it slowly went to her lips, her face going red; whether from anger, pride, embarrassment or a plan coming together- she could only guess. Yang slowly drew her head, still hiding her face, to Weiss' ear and whispered something to her. Weiss went stiff as a board, before falling flat on her back, her hands close to her front, her face keeping the same expression, with a small glazed look. Yang then got off the bed and quickly ran to the bathroom.

To Blake, what she had heard was...totally unexpected, but extremely heartwarming:

_"...I might actually...take up that offer, my cute, little snow angel."_

Blake felt her face redden, as she turned to see her mate- Ruby had looked behind her back at the entire scene, and was smiling, showing signs of holding in her "true" emotions.

When Weiss had gotten over the shock, she raised herself up, and went to the other end of the bed and hide herself under the blanket for who knows what. All Blake heard from it, was a mixture of a squeal and laughter, with occasional "eeps".

Seeing Blake had her chance with Weiss being in her own world, and Yang in the bathroom; she turned and asked the burning question in her mind:

"...Judging by both of their expressions, you think they'd stop fighting as much?" asked Blake with a snicker. Ruby nodded so fast she looked like she was on a sugar rush after having a sugar rush. "Are you nodding because they'll have less fights...or "more" fights of "that" kind?"

"A wittle bwit of bwoth~~" giggled Ruby.

"All according to your _"plan?"_

" _"Plan?"_ What are you talking about?" said Ruby as she rolled her eyes. Blake knew though, that Ruby had been planning something like this for quite awhile.

Ruby is...innocent, as seen with her "team exercises" are extremely "pointless" but Blake can't help that Ruby has... "talent" for creating such plans. You may call her naive if you wish, but her way of doing things are akin those to younglings or children, but her plans, always gets results. Whether in battle, or to make the team feel closer than before or just to get a result that will put Ruby two steps ahead of Yang at least, she gets her precious results. Whether intentional or not.

"Don't play dumb. I know you got sick of their constant fighting so you tried to find a way to make them be "nicer" to each other."

"Hehe, you always know if I'm up to something. You always had the keenest eye in our group. Well...I had a plan in mind for them to stop fighting but...this works too, even if I hadn't intended it."

"So you DIDN'T plan for both of them to... huh. I'm..surprised you didn't plan for it."

"I'm not that good- or kinky enough to make my girlfriend or sister to agree to be nice enough that they might agree to be sex buddies. That, would be your job."

"...Blunt. Very, Blunt."

"But I find that part of you...adowable~"

"So, how did you manage to pull this "plan" of yours off?"

"It was easy" whispered Ruby. "I got the idea from one of your novels. I was about to pull it off but... I saw a change of plan when I possessed Weiss. If that hadn't happened, I'd revert to my original plan- it involved a sliiiiiiightly strong alchohol on Yang's sports' drink and a very special Vodka-laced Atlas tea, and locking them in an empty classroom with help from Glynda. She uh, agreed for something in..."exchange". You get the idea. As for the...bottles, well, I uh, snuck in some bottles when I came here heheheehe. But looks like I can save those for another day."

"You. cheeky. little. minx."

"At least it worked, Pussy. Cat."

"If they ever find out what you did, they're gonna tie you up and-"

"No, they won't- Weiss will forgive me, eventually. She always does, and if not, I could always entice her~. Yang doesn't have the guts. She's the...submissive kind, despite her personality."

"...I can't imagine Yang being the submissive type."

"She acts tough and rough around everyone , but she's not that around me- WHEN she's not angry. Otherwise, she's just Yang."

Ruby smiled as she kissed Blake awake, then slowly nuzzled back down and for real go back to sleep for "5 minutes". Weiss now groaned across the room as it turned into a squeal, still in her own world. Blake could hear "knocks" coming from the bathroom door, and groans and fast mumbles, along with a distinct head banging sound.

* * *

After having recalled the morning's events, she took a deep breath, before setting her book aside. She got off the bed and went for the door, but stopped midway as she spotted a note on Weiss desk, addressed to her. The note itself, was plain white, but had one red rose emblem on the back. Blake took the note in hand and read:

 _"Hey Blake- If uh, Weiss and I aren't back by sunset, you can safely assume we'll be in Rose 069. We know we were dragged away by Yang without notice, but I thought I'd let you know, in case I need...saving_ _."_

Blake chuckled as she read the note, before heading back for the door. As she reached for the knob, she felt a a strong pounding in her head as it grew in intensity, knocking Blake down as she fell to her knees.

"...! Thi- this..!"

Blake quickly went for her pockets as she reached for the thing she was looking for- a velvet case decorated with her decal, with the words "RWBY4EVER". She opened it and took the last two pills before tossing the case back to her bed. Blake felt the intensity weakened, if only slightly, as she held her head tightly. She held in herself tightly, preparing for a powerful surge of aura, as she felt the pain subside. Noticing that the danger has passed, she got up slowly as she reached for the door, but her hand stopped midway. Her eyes widened, as she saw her own hand, move to her side. Soon enough she felt her legs move backwards, as her body turned to her bed. Blake quickly blinked, and heard a sigh of relief in her mind.

"...Ruby. I should have known." said Blake as she was led to her own bed as she sat down on it.

 _"...Hey Blake."_ Blake's left hand went to her right shoulder as she patted herself.

"I guess I didn't need to save you, or...I think I did? Anyway- what happened?" asked Blake.

_"...I uh, fainted."_

"Mmhmm. So, mind..if I have my body back? I...kind off want to head to the library."

 _"Oh uh, hehehe sorry. ...So uh, Blake, since...well we're both alone, mind if I stay with you?"_ asked Ruby. Blake sighed this time, giving up on her leisurely trip to the library. Looks like Ruby got into a mess, yet again.

"..Alright, what happened?" Blake asked as she saw her feet tangle with each other- rather amused by it- she notices all of her mate's habitual tendencies depending on the mood, and this shows that's something's on her mind.

_"So...I met Weiss' sister. And.. uh, things.. got complicated."_

"About your condition?"

_"Yes...and no, Good news is, I'm alright and I'm not actually sick. But...well, one detail kinda shook Weiss and she uh, misunderstood it as...something else."_

Blake couldn't help but chuckle outright- Weiss may have been the top most student in Beacon, but her penchant for misunderstandings is on a new level, that it transcends comedy. Blake held her stomach as started laughing, hearing Ruby's giggles in her mind as well.

"Well..If I assume Weiss thought what she think she heard her sister say... then she must have shown her... _dominance_?"

_"...She's hot when she's like that~"_

"Mmmhmm. If that train of thought is correct, then her sister lounged at you, and tried to separate you, and you got knocked out. Right?"

 _"Well done Detective Belladona~ Here have a cat scratch~"_ replied Ruby happily. Blake felt her right hand move to her ear as she began to feel the particular hand movement of her leader's special treat. She purred at herself, feeling content.

"So you ended up in the same exact circumstances that made you possess Weiss. And you possessed me, right? I'm curious why not Yang or Weiss or even Professor Goodwitch?"

_"For starters- I couldn't possess Weiss- at least not in that moment- her sister has an aura scanner and she knows I've already possessed Weiss- long story. She's gonna be mad as a raging beowulf if I do that stunt in front of her. I can't possess Yang- I don't think I can handle all that weight. I tried possessing Glynda this time, but her door shot me back to the void as soon as I entered the door. Yours was the only one left."_

"And you couldn't pass the situation up."

_"Yeah, and...I'm..surprised Blake."_

"About what? That you're experiencing being...a faunus? I know you've been moving my ears for awhile now. So.. I don't exactly like this kind of thing, but with you I...can make an exception. So could you stop...please or lighten it up a bit?"

_"AH COME ON~~ IT'S SOOO FLUFFY AND GAAAAAAH"_

"You're going to give me Haematoma if you keep doing that."

_"...sorry..."_

"It's fine. Just be careful OK?"

_"You know I won't do anything that bad with you, you're my precious pussy cat- OH! speaking of pussy cats.."_

"...Hrmm?"

_"Uh Blake... I don't know if you are aware...but I'm not the only one here."_

"Oh, is that all? Don't worry about it Ruby."

_"...Ah, alright."_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

_"..."_

"..."

 _"...Wait...What?"_ replied Ruby as she heard Blake stood up and began pacing around, biting her left thumb. _"What are you talking about?"_

"Nothing- It's nothing" replied Blake, feigning ignorance. She began touching her cheeks, whether in fear, embarrassment or confusion- she didn't know. Ruby moved Blake's thumb away to avoid hurting herself.

_"Is there something you're not telling me?"_

"...Really Ruby, it's nothing. No need to think about it too much."

_"Blake, you can trust me, I mean what could possibly be so ba-AGH! Who did- WHO ARE YOU!?"_

"Ru-ruby?" asked Blake as she heard Ruby's tone of voice changed.

"OH~ HELLO~ MY LITTLE CATNIP~"

"...Oh please no." growled Blake. She quickly closed her eyes, and performed her semblance in quick succession- side stepping across the room leaving clones in it's wake. As soon as Blake reached the other end of the room, she turned around to see three clones form, as all of them crumple off onto the floor, feeling exhausted for some reason. Blake took a few steps, and helped each of her clones up.

"...With this, I can properly explain. OK so...um, Ruby. Ruby? Ruby? Are you still here? Hello?" said Blake she talked to herself, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm here Blake, and you could have slowed down next time, I thought I...might..have..spli-..wa...whoa."

Blake froze. She didn't hear her response in her head. She turned around and traced the source of the sound, at the farthest back, near the bathroom door, and looked at her clone. The clone looked back, distinctly flushed, her eyes wide, her ears twitching happily, ready to spasm due to excitement.

"...Ruby?"

"Wh-WHOA BLAKE! You- I- I've become you- well a clone of you!" said Ruby as she began "checking" herself out. Blake blushed, looking at "Ruby" who kept touching her at very very inappropriate places. "So this is how a faunus feels like. Cooooooooool! I can hear many things I couldn't before and- I...regret the decision immediately. I might avoid Jaune for awhile now."

"Um, Ruby, could you- stop...that? I- I still feel what you're...feeling." said Blake trying to hide her gasps of surprise(and "discomfort"). Ruby froze as she looked back at Blake.

"Ehehee..Sorry~" said Ruby as she rubbed her hand behind her head. Blake sighed, as she grabbed her and drew her to her side. Blake then looked at the other two remaining clones as they both did their own thing: stretch and rolled her head, arms and legs as if waking up from slumber.

"Finally I get to go out again~ Uhhmmmmm~~~" said clone 1.

"You could have waited until she actually called us, you know?" replied clone 2.

"Oh nooo thank you dearie, I'm back, I'm out and I'm. going. to. have. some. fun~"

"...We meet again, Faun." glowered Blake. The other two clones turned to see the original, as Ruby sat on the bed. Blake took a deep breath, as she approached clone 1. "I thought I had you under control."

"You can't control, natural instincts hun~ And what took you so long? I was starting to feel...lonely~"

"...I really didn't want to call the manifestation of my faunus side, not after you took control-"

"It was a one time thing~~~~"

"No, it wasn't- You escaped from my head and tried to have sex with Ruby while I was asleep and I got blamed for it! YOU almost made me kill Ruby from dehydration during "our" time of the month, you inconsiderate, unrelenting, cougar!"

"Oh please stop, you're embarrassing me~ And besides~~ She L.O.V.E.D it~" Clone 1, or Faun, turned to see Ruby-Blake and winked at her, licking her lips seductively. Ruby, felt her skin tingle instinctively as she hid behind Blake. Blake faced Faun, her glare intensifying.

"I'm not letting you have your way with her- not this time."

"I tried controlling her you know, but nooooo, she always ends up having her way in the end" interjected the other clone. Faun turned and took in her other's self beauty.

"You can't control such a beautiful bombshell like us that easily hun~"

"You could be considerate to our original. But you aren't- you're a beast."

"I'll take that, as a compliment my dear Humina~"

"...ummm.. Blake? What's going on?" All three Blakes quickly looked at Ruby, Blake easing her gaze as she sat down on her bed, bringing Ruby with her. Faun seductively walked closer, but was stopped by Humina, at the last second to prevent her from pouncing. Blake turned to her mate, as she took a deep breathe.

"Remember the nights where we discovered my new semblance, where I got the pills from Professor Goodwitch and well...the peak of my FUC?"

"Ye-yeah..?"

"Well, after...we had.. well-"

"Had a lot, of hot, bristly, sweaty passionate sex~" interjected Faun as she now pounced on Ruby, knocking on her back as she began to kiss and knead her breasts. Blake moaned, as she felt the electrifying pleasure flow into her. With all the might she could, she quickly held Faun's back, and tossed her to the other side of the room with a loud thud. Faun growled in pain, as she got up. Ruby had the same face Weiss had this morning, but it quickly disappeared as soon as Blake held her upright.

"Don't, interrupt us Faun. I'm trying to explain things properly-"

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnnnnn~~~"

"Humina a little help here?"

"Fine fine...hey Faun, just let her finish, then you can have sex all you want later, alright?"

"WHAT!?" screamed both Ruby and Blake. Ruby then turned to Blake, surprised that she's surprised. Faun smiled as Humina sighed out her relief.

"DEAL!" screamed Faun as she sat upright, but in a way that it would entice Ruby to pounce on her. Ruby wanted to do it, especially how extremely vulnerable she was, not to mention the position she was in, but had more important matters to attend too.

"I never have any fun, so this, is partially, for me as well, Blake." said Humina as she smiled gently at the both of them.

"So where was I? After I...found out my semblance, that night, I had... to meditate on it. It led me to have a... "unique" experience of awakening in my mind. I honestly thought it was a joke- where Me, myself and I were having a...long chat."

"I think you mean threeway." interjected Ruby. Faun giggled, while Humina coughed. Blake scowled, while Ruby smiled.

"I first met Humina, my human manifestation of my being there. I...reluctantly met also...Faun, a second time."

"Wait, so...the clone who offered you to me was..."

"That, was me, my sweet sweet Ruby dear~" winked Faun.

"...I gave her the payback she deserved though."

"And how would that be?"

"I starved her."

"Come again?"

"She refused to masturbate or even look at anything naughty or even do anything cat like, to break me- But oooooooooh no- you can't break your cat side that easily sistah~" replied Faun proudly as she turned her eyes to slits, her face showing a more alluring side that Ruby haven't seen Blake made before.

"And I, helped her." interjected Humina. "If she starved her, then I have more space to myself." smiled Humina. "And more time for books."

"...I see what it is now." replied Ruby. Blake smiled as she looked on to her, pleased. Ruby had pieced together everything in her mind. "So in essence, after your new semblance awakened, your human and faunus side manifested, from your subconscious are real entities in your mind. And, they represent or influence what you do?"

"Half-correct, my little mate. But here, have a pat on the head." replied Blake happily. She rubbed Ruby's head as she heard Ruby purr with her own voice, making Blake purr as well as she too blushed.

"I see why you love to be petted."

"The feeling is..pure bliss, Ruby. Pure. Bliss."

"So, what part of my answer was wrong then?" asked Ruby as she rubbed her head on Blake's hand.

"They can't influence, cause I'm still "me", but... occasionally, they do "escape" and...do things without permission."

"So...you're overuse of semblance.., you having sex with me whenever I wake up...you combing your own hair..."

"It was all them." said Blake as she pointed at her clones. Faun smiled without a hint of remorse, or regret for that matter, while Faun bowed enough as she continued smiling. "Faun would...get out of my head as she subconsciously makes me create clones, while Humina did the same, but to have a conversation, or as what I would call it, self-reflection."

"And...what about the peak of your FUC? You didn't create a clone then and you just-"

"I took control." interjected Faun. Blake and Humina turned to her, glaring, with Humina's scowl more pronounced. Ruby froze, not wanting to agitate any "Blakes" in the room.

"Ohh yess hun, when Blakey had been starving me for so long, she forgot about her time of the month, and whenever it comes, I get sooooooooo riled up, that I had to seduce Humina here who gave up after one round as I took my chance to have some fun at Blakey's expense...only to be pushed back by your creamy delight~" said Faun as she smiled devilishly. Humina blushed as she avoided her gaze, while unconsciously rubbing her thighs. Blake stared her down, but Faun didn't flinch, she wiggled her breasts, as a way of retaliation. Ruby blushed in response, and Blake feeling her mate's emotions made her glare harder- turning her eyes to slits.

"I...managed to hold her off thanks to your sister, and your aura sweetie." said Humina. Ruby looked at her as she smiled once again. Ruby smiled back, but Faun once again saw an opening as she jumped for Ruby. On cue, Blake pushed her away near the dorm exit, making Faun land on her front, her rear raised.

"So...Faun takes over you during your heat peak, Humina here takes over if she feels frustrated? That's tough Blake." said Ruby as she leaned onto Blake, rubbing her cheeks on her arm, still feeling Blake's ear pet on her head.

"It's...a balancing act- both of them...influence our..time together." replied Blake as she blushed. Ruby, who still looked like Blake, mirrored her perfectly as she too, blushed in response. Faun just whistled indignantly, as Humina giggled.

"But, there's still one thing I don't understand Blake. I thought you could control them by your thoughts?"

"They read my thoughts, and they act on it. When they want too- at least, one of them..." glared Blake to Faun. Faun just winked and smirked.

"So...uh, I guess you have it hard huh Blake?"

"Not really, it's become actually easier."

"How so?"

"I've become aware...of myself, in more ways than one, so...thanks, Ruby." smiled Blake.

"Anytime, Blake."

"So...can we have sex now?" interjected Faun. Blake and Ruby looked at her with separate expressions, with Ruby holding in her laughter as Blake held in the need to rush in and literally beat her heated self into submission. Humina sighed as she walked towards Faun and gently cupped her in the cheeks. Faun, licked her lips as she prepares herself.

"You...will spend your time with me, like always."

"Oooooh~ you never volunteer yourself Hun~ What's the occasion?"

"It's best to let them..be. We're just extra wheels."

"We're the same being."

"...Just shut up and let me do the work."

Ruby watched as both Faun and Humina started making out, letting Humina take the lead. She turned to see Blake who started tensing up, shake and moan out of pleasure, as she gripped herself tightly. Ruby patted her on the back.

"I know I kept teasing you about being kinky at your core, but you really ARE kinky at your core. Literally, because I'm seeing proof of it right here."

Blake could only look at her with with a meek smile as her face contorted with the mental pleasure she's experiencing. Ruby, seeing her girlfriend being so meek, quickly grabbed her sides, encircled her waist as she started to kiss Blake. Blake widened her eyes for a mere moment before closing them as she let Ruby use her own tongue to dominate...her own tongue. Ruby parted, as she pushed Blake towards her bed, as she crawled on top.

"So Blake...would you like to kiss yourself? Or...me?" said Ruby as she slowly ripped off her clothes.

"That's a trick question." replied Blake as she kissed "her" own breasts. Ruby gasped slightly as she caressed Blake on the head.

"That's the fun of it~" winked Ruby.

"Then I'll kiss.."you". You may look and sound like me, but you are still my mate, Ruby." replied Blake as she bit her nipples. Ruby gasped as she began trailing her hands to Blake's hips.

"That, is soooooo sweet Blake~" moaned Ruby as she felt Blake's hands now crawl behind her back.

Ruby and Blake continued making out, slowly removing each article of clothing until was removed. Blake and Ruby were dimly aware of the now loud moans made by Faun as she indignantly, fingered herself as Humina ate her butt out.

As soon as Blake and Ruby were ready, Ruby went and started teasing Blake down below, making her squirm with her own fingers.

"How about a taste of your own magic fingers Blake~" teased Ruby as she licked Blake's neck. Blake's eyes were unfocused, as drool came out her mouth, panting and widening her legs, letting Ruby do what she wants. Ruby giggled, as she increased her pace, as she now switched to sucking on Blake's breasts. Blake moaned out as she let Ruby take her.

After what seemed like hours to Blake, she felt Ruby changed positions, as she began raising her legs, attempting to scissor her. Blake unconsciously followed suit, feeling only the haze in her mind, as Ruby again, took the lead. Ruby quickened her pace once again, intensifying her and Blake's pleasure.

In the other side of the room, Humina had taken one empty dust cartridge from the room's drawer, and inserted into Faun as a make shift dildo. Faun continued with her lavish wanton lust- not caring who hears her or who sees her. Humina crawled closer as she licked Faun's thighs, whilst pushing the empty cartridge deeper into Faun.

As both parties made their partners reach their limit, both screamed their ecstasy out while their partners smiled in triumph. Blake slumped back on the bed as Faun did the same on the floor. Ruby slumped slightly, but just leaned on her elbows to support herself up. Humina quickly took out the cartridge, as she slowly lifted Faun up, like a bride.

When Humina had reached a weakened Blake, she quickly forced Faun's lips onto Blake's- disintegrating Faun's form into black dust, before flashing purple as it encircled Blake. Blake shot open her eyes, as her sexual exhaustion intensified, as well as her sexual high. Humina then landed on the side of the bed, as she leaned into Ruby, as she cuddled closer to her. Ruby landed on her back, as Humina slowly rubbed her face to her sides, as she started purring in contentment. Blake coming down from her high, slowly got up as she too, followed Humina's example as she did the same to Ruby.

Ruby smiled contently as she both kiss the ears of Blake and Humina before hugging their naked bodies together.

"Not bad for a quickie right Blake?" asked Ruby softly. Blake hummed, as it turned into a loud purr. Humina did the same, as she started licking off Ruby's skin. Ruby giggled a bit, not used to being licked at all.

"So...you still want me to leave?" asked Ruby.

"No, at least, not yet. Let Weiss and her sister settle their problems on their own for awhile." said Blake.

"Thanks for the fun you two, but I think I might as well go back. I might have satisfied Faun for now, but she recovers fast." interjected Humina. "Blake, feel free to call me again- If you need someone to talk too."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I also wouldn't mind, combing your hair once again."

"That'll be extremely helpful. Thanks."

"Kinky kitty~" teased Ruby. Humina snickered as she now reached into Blake's face as she kissed her before disappearing like Faun before. Soon enough, only Blake, and Ruby were left to cuddle on their own in their large bed.

"You know Blake, I might get used to this..body."

"I'm...not. The mental link I can do without. I'm still not used to receiving the emotions and the sensations my clones do, but I can say...I love every single moment of it."

"If Yang could see us right now, she'd think you're a narcissistic kitty kat."

"No, she wouldn't. Weiss, would. Yang would just blush."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen her do it already after catching me and Humina eating me in the bathroom."

"...and you didn't invite me?"

"You were still possessing Weiss, at the time."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what's the plan now Ruby?"

"I stay here, at least for awhile longer. I want to get used to all your faunus senses. Among other things."

"I already know what you're thinking."

"Oh?"

"You're still "my clone" so I know what you're thinking."

"Wait, so knowing that you know what I know, you just let me have my way with you?"

"...Yes."

"I. Love. You."

"...I love you too."

Blake and Ruby now just cuddled in their bed as the sun had begun to set on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake's split personality was a proto-type- idea I had for awhile. You can see it's finalization...in one particular person.  
> Still, she and her are quite alike, to me, and yet very different.


	11. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Be prepared for a surprise down bottom. Not unless you've read it, then move on.

Glynda led Yang who was dragging Weiss to Room 069, followed by a skipping Ruby. During that entire time, Ruby was giggling at Weiss' face- a mixture of anger and slight embarrassment from this morning's routine fight. Yang hid her emotions well- maintaining her brash straight to the point attitude.

By the time all four had reach the room, Glynda led the three towards the desk then promptly leaving the three in the room. Yang sat down on the chair immediately, followed by a long sigh of relief as she saw Weiss doing the same, before avoiding her gaze. Weiss relaxed on her chair, before gesturing to Ruby to sit next to her. Ruby nodded, then walked in between the two as she simply stood there. Weiss and Yang sighed again, thinking that this is the "fairest" way to share her.

"So. Why are we here again?" asked Ruby, now taking in the room.

Rose 069 had changed slightly since Ruby's last visit. The bed beside the desk had been removed and replaced with what seems to be a large weapons rack, along with several small cabinets containing many colored vials, glowing faintly. The large computer remained the same, completely inactive, making the eerie silence in the room very prominent. The desk where the two chairs were positioned was clear of all items, save for one large scroll. Ruby gestured Yang to explain why she and Weiss was dragged all the way to this room despite having special training classes scheduled this day. Yang only shrugged, while Weiss simply checked her nails as she flicked them around maintaining their perfection.

"Ruby, Rose."

Ruby turned to face the desk- the chair swiveled revealing a silver haired- tall scowling woman with her hair down, her blouse and combat skirt prominently glowing among all the vials next to the desk. She was twirling a small eye-like scanner that could be worn like glasses, glowing an eerie purple. Ruby was about to ask who is this intimidating, yet seductively beautiful woman, before Weiss screamed out her joy, jumping in her chair, drawing Ruby's attention, and especially Yang's. Yang covered her ears as she saw Weiss quickly jumped from her chair and curtsy the woman.

"WINTER! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE-"

"Silence your mouth, before you break something."

Weiss froze on the spot, remembering what she had done. She cleared her throat, before greeting her sister once more, in an albeit more serious manner.

"Hello, Winter, it's good to see you again."

"You too as well, sister. It's good to hear that you're doing well."

"I'm at the top of my class, my marks in combat are near perfect and all our Professor's approve of my model attitude." recited Weiss proudly. She could hear Yang snicker in the background, holding in her mirth, as she turned to Ruby doing the same.

"...I've noticed. Your Professor...told me as much. But...I'm not here for petty things, such as those, Weiss."

Weiss froze as her sister stared at her intently. Weiss felt her sister scan her for anything out of the ordinary, before putting on her scanner on her eyes. Winter's scowl became much more prominent, as she turned to Ruby. Yang out of reflex or years of practice, or remembering last nights...event, she quickly stood up as she stood by Ruby's side. Weiss, took awhile to understand what Yang was doing, before Weiss hardened her face before doing the same.

"...You. You, are Ruby, Rose."

"Umm...yes?" replied Ruby weakly. She felt Yang flared her aura slightly, as did Weiss as she flicked her wrists impatiently, while reciting silent incantations under her breath. Winter stood up, as she walked to behind the chair, her back turned.

"My name...is Winter Schnee, Assistant Commander to General Ironwood, CEO to the Schnee Dust Company Distribution Routes, as well as Weiss' elder sister."

"Umm... a pleasure to meet you?"

"I should say the same to you...if it weren't for the fact that you infected my sister."

Ruby felt Winter's aura flare slightly, before feeling a sense of dread- the sense of dread that her Uncle had shown whenever he gets really really riled up to the point of bloodshed. She felt her hand grab Weiss and Yang as she instinctively hid behind them. Yang looked back at her sister before flaring her aura up, her eyes glowing red. Weiss instead, spoke up.

"Winter! It's- it's not what it seems- I- I can explain."

"Hold your tongue, sister. I know everything. Glynda told me everything."

"So why are you flaring up your aura to scare my sweet sister!?" growled Yang. Winter turned and scoffed.

"So I can...relieve my stress."

"You have a very, very manic way of doing it then, Ma'am." rebutted Yang. "Make the first move, I dare you. Come at me your heartless bitch." Yang immediately activated her altered semblance as a golden armor grew around her body- taking the shape of her battle clothes.

"Ah, such a brute, as always." replied Winter as she now turned her back as she looked at Yang's angry state, Ruby's feared state, and Weiss' inability to do anything. "You may stop flaring your aura brute. I've got what I want."

Winter quickly stopped her aura while she visibly relaxed as she grabbed the large scroll and began typing. Yang, flared down, still glaring hard at her.

"...Got what you want?"

"Yes, I simply agitated and scared your sister to gauge...how all three of you react. Thank you for your time. You-" Winter pointed at Yang "may go back to class."

"I'm not leaving, not until I'm sure my sister won't get beaten up."

"Still thinking about our little conversation last night?"

"You said you would reveal her real reasons for "corrupting" your sister before ripping her to shreds." scowled Yang. Ruby turned to face Yang, her face revealing fear for the first time since...well. Weiss showed shock across her face- before scowling and unsheathing her weapon.

"I..still intend to do that-" but was cut off as Weiss flared her aura this time, as she casted a large Rose Glyph below her teammates feet. Winter smiled, before continuing typing. Weiss felt torn in the inside, but felt her rage build as well. She pointed her weapon at her sister, before speaking up.

"...If you harm, my girlfriend-"

"...I will pretend you didn't say that sister. Right now, you aren't thinking clearly, so please calm down, and let me finish." replied Winter as she typed into the scroll, her tone of voice aloofed. Yang felt her heart relax at Weiss' action, as she now completely deactivated her semblance, but still retained her red eyes. Ruby smiled as she quickly hugged Yang and Weiss' arms hard.

"Now, I still intend to do what I had said last night, brute, if... and only if...I see that my sister has been mistreated. But, looks like there's no need for that now."

Weiss lowered her weapon, as she de-activated her glyphs as her expression turned from anger to relief. Yang scoffed at the apparent "lie". Ruby fell to her knees, taking long deep breathes.

"I-I thought I was going to die." panted Ruby.

"Oh don't worry, you wish you'll start wishing for it soon enough." interjected Winter. Weiss and Yang quickly assumed their stances before, but Winter raised a hand to stop them. "You still have to prove to me...your worth."

Weiss visibly smiled, surprising both Ruby and Yang, as they both watched Weiss do a complete mood change. Yang and Ruby looked at each other, and chuckled at each other and giving the look that says: "...Sisters, like me and you."

Winter returned the scroll back to the desk, as she sat once more, propping both arms and folding them as she took a hard look at her research subject. Yang and Weiss now visibly relaxed as they too, returned to take their seats. Ruby recovered enough, and stood up once more.

"Now, enough of pleasantries and let's get to the heart of the matter. I'm glad to tell you that you aren't actually ill, Ms. Rose."

"Um...what?" Weiss raised an eyebrow as Yang looked at Winter, thinking this is another ploy.

"You're... _"illness"_ is actually an aura genetic trait that is unique to your..bloodline. Similar to ours."

"Wait Winter.. you mean.. The Rose Scent is actually, a part of her semblance?" asked Weiss seriously.

"No, not semblance, a genetic trait. Like...with the faunus and their animalistic appearance. All the materials, and all old books depicting The Rose' Scent were branded as a curse, because it was made so by those who had experienced it against their will- or those who feared it, as a weapon or as a such. I managed to find enough old tomes from Vacuo and Mistral that depict it differently- such as a form of bond and love."

Weiss and Yang turned at each other, not making any sense of Winter's words. Ruby was silent, paying full attention, ignoring her two teammates.

"I...think it would be easier, if I just handed to you page two. Glynda did say as much that she wanted to give you the update. But I think you need a refresher, so...here-" said Winter as she pressed a button on the scroll on the desk as it started to print out a long paper, detailing all that is about The Rose' Scent. As soon as two pages have finished printing, Ruby grabbed it and began reading, with Yang and Weiss behind her:

* * *

_Schnee Dust Company Inc. LTD.  
File Revision #2349281-69092_

_Condition: G.A.H.M. (_ Genetic Aura Hermaphroditic Manipulation) _  
__Codename: Rose' Scent Status: Genetic Trait; not to be confused as a disease_

**_Characteristics_ **

**-Increased Hormone activity-**  
Pheromones activity due to aura manipulation. Effects include nearby subject becoming susceptible to subliminal influences from the host. Nearby subjects may find all self-control disappear.  
Status: Danger to Host only if the subject has no form of relationship between the Host.

 **-Aura Activity Significantly Altered-**  
Host's Aura Control, Aura Output, Aura Manipulation and Aura Strength is significantly stronger than a normal hunter. Combat skills, are significantly increased as a result. Physical and non-aura based attacks have little to no effect on the host, as the host's aura regenerates at a quickened pace- speeding up healing. Include regeneration of lost tissue.  
Status: Host is extremely susceptible to aura concentrated attacks as a drawback. Strong direct attacks can shatter aura faculties for a period of time.

 ** _-Aura Symbiosis and Au_ _ra_ _Fusion-_**  
Unique to the Host. Host's aura can mark a subjects aura. Once marked, the "infected" subject's aura changes color- mixing their own with the hosts. Has multiple known beneficial and detrimental effects. Beneficial effects include altered semblances, increased aura output and a permanent aura mental link. Altered Semblance differ case to case. Refer to page 2 for more details.  
Status: Data 85% confirmed, 10% needs further confirmation, 2% requires unique subject, 1% requires hard samples.

 _ **-Specialized "Gender"-**  
_ _Host's body makeup is unique. Combining both female and male faculties, including all the weaknesses and strengths. Altered Ovaries, making menstruation nonexistent, in exchange for increased sperm production and virility. Hosts can grow a male organ, or retract it. Refer to page 2 for details._  
Status: Pregnancy confirmed. Has requirements to occur. Hosts suffers from both male and female symptoms.

* * *

Ruby felt her cheeks go red at the last part, but shook it off as she turned to page two:

* * *

**_-Aura Symbiosis and Au_ _ra_ _Fusion-  
_ ** _**cont.** _

_**Beneficial Effects** _

_-All subjects are always female. Males are immune to the effects.  
-All subjects are granted a permanent Rose Mark, colored with their aura. A glowing colored mark shows that the subject has storage of the host aura. A red mark shows lack thereof.  
-Host and Subject are bound permanently and can't be undone. The marks on the subject's body can be touched to immediately locate the Host's location, at the expense of the Host's mental faculties. Can be used to torment the Host.  
-The Host is can transfer or give a portion of their aura to empower her Subjects. Transmission include, eye contact, body contact, intimate contacts and copulation. Physical contact has higher transmission rate over eye contact.  
-Host can increase aura to her surroundings to constantly empower her subjects, without the need for physical contact, at the expense of draining Host's aura at a alarmingly lethal rate.  
_ _-Subject is permanently mentally linked to the host, making the host capable of taking temporary control of the subject's body, as well as their semblances and share memories once the effect wears off. Beneficial effects include shared knowledge of both the Host's and Subject's skills and experiences, leading to increased battle capabilities. Host also becomes able to pinpoint nearby subjects with accuracy over a 20,000 mile radius(maximum; minimum is 5000)._

_**Detrimental Effects** _

_-Subject are dependent on the host's aura for "sustenance". Can be satiated by simple body contact, but has increased effects with direct physical contact.  
-Subject, undergoing withdrawal from lack of the host's aura will experience a crazed lust-filled mania, searching for the main host, or another subject who has been marked by the host.  
__-"Curing" the manic tendencies requires hosts aura. Subject may steal or suck out all stored aura from another marked subject, or simply be refilled the host.  
__-Subject's body undergoes changes- the subject becomes infertile to all males after a prolonged period of time after the aura has integrated with the host, in exchange for becoming extremely fertile to the Host after another prolonged period of time._  
-Subject is permanently mentally linked to the host, making the host capable of taking temporary control of the subject's body, as well as their semblances and share memories once the effect wears off. Negative effects include the host altering the subject's thought process, or completely changing the personality, preferences and identity. Effects can be resisted through specialized pills, but not entirely.

 __ **Altered Semblances**  
 **List of Subjects**  


_**Yang Xiao Long**. Age 17. Female. Biological Sister to Host. Altered Semblance: Armor Counter  
Subject grows an aura-based armor that takes the form of the clothes the subject is currently wearing. Any attacks, physical based most especially, grants the Subject power to strike back with three times the amount. Semblance shows possibility to build up power with seemingly no limit. Weaknesses to semblance is the aura required to maintain the form._

_**Blake Belladona**. Age 17. Female. Faunus. Altered Semblance: Sentient Clones  
Subject is able to split and create clones that gain sentience based on subject's mental state. Clones act and do not disappear like the subject's regular clones do. The sentient clones cannot be infused with dust, but can use dust like the real entity. Clones also send all emotions, thoughts, sensations back to the subject. Possible Scenario: Host can mental control of one of the clones. Needs confirmation. Weakness: Overloading all stimuli leads to mental exhaustion to the subject, rendering "them" extremely vulnerable._

_**Weiss Schnee**. Age 17. Female. Heiress to SDC Inc. LTD. Altered Semblance: Unknown Glyph.  
Subject hasn't awakened to full potential, making use of simple empowered Glyphs. Requires further training and field testing. Weakness: Subject has no stamina._

_**Glynda Goodwitch**. Age Classified. Female. Assistant Headmistress. Altered Semblance: Telekinetic Regeneration  
Subject's telekinetic ability is well versed. Able to repair and reassemble objects at will. Altered semblance empowers via regeneration- completely repairing, as well as strengthening repaired objects from breaking again. Sturdiness level is equal to Atlas Military Grade Titanium-Orichalcum armors. Weakness: Classified._

* * *

Ruby stopped reading as she raised her head to Winter. Winter simply filed her nails as she blew on them before turning to Ruby.

"I- I have soooooo many questions." said Ruby. Winter was about to say something, but Weiss had spoken out of turn, her eyes glaring at her sister.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVEN'T AWAKENED TO MY FULL POTENTIAL!? SIMPLE GLYPHS?! I'M AT THE TOP OF MY CLASS! AND ANOTHER THING-" shouted Weiss hysterically as began to ramble on at her sister. Ruby sighed at her girlfriends insecurity. Yang kept her eyes on the paper, ignoring Weiss' banter. Winter visibly smiled, surprising Ruby. Apparently Weiss' sister too, can smile at certain times. As Winter smiled, Weiss intensified her speech and began to march around enumerating reasons(minor ones) why she's well developed.

"-NOT TO MENTION MY BATTLE STANCE AND GLYPH POSITIONS IN COMBAT ARE PERFECT FOR STRIKING-"

"Enough." said Winter loudly. Weiss turned to her sister, before relaxing, and remembering what she had done and meekly bowed her head. "I'm still glad, to see, that at least that part of you hasn't change. I fear that after...she infected you, you...might have become a different person."

Winter got up from her desk, as she went to Weiss as she hugged her. Weiss, caught by surprise, felt her girlfriend stare at her with a grin worthy of Yang, as she turned red and began to hug back. Yang meanwhile, was still ignoring the moment, her eyes still on the paper. Winter separated and placed her hand on her shoulder, then leveling her face with hers.

"Now, let's be reasonable dear sister, you are still in training, and you should realize this. And you still, haven't awakened to your true potential...for instance.."

Winter raised herself up, and quickly summoned her glyph without flicking her fingers, as it increased in width and circumference. She threw it at the other end of the room, and it exploded, creating a cloud of dust. Weiss and Ruby flinched in response. Winter quickly turned back to her seat, as she watched her handiwork unfold. Weiss and Ruby gaped wide at what they saw- after the smoke had cleared, a miniature Ursa Major stood, glowing blue, eyes misty and fang's white as snow. The Ursa slowly walked up to Ruby and Weiss, before pausing midway, as it lay it's head down, waiting to be pat. Ruby was the first one to oblige as she patted the blue Ursa playfully. Weiss could only look in awe- she had the potential to do this- something she had never done before. Weiss turned to her sister, seeing her grin with pride.

"And this, is just without me trying." gloated Winter. Weiss tried to speak, but caught midway and couldn't say anything. She tried gesturing back and forth at what she wanted to say, but merely looked like a fish out of water in a circus. Winter snapped her fingers, and the blue Ursa disintegrated into a puff of smoke. Ruby skipped back, her sides shaking with excitement- she saw something so cool she hoped she would see her girlfriend do it one day.

"Now...any questions?" asked Winter.

Weiss certainly had many questions, but most of them were answered after reading the paper. Ruby only had questions about possible battle plans when using her teammates semblances, but kept it to herself for now. Yang however, had raised her head to Winter and spoke, surprising Ruby and Weiss.

"I only, have a few." asked Yang seriously as her eyes flickered between red and violet. Winter raised her brow in response, but soon hardened her gaze as she stared deep into Yang's eyes. She nodded and gestured her to ask.

"So, this is, by far, the most accurate information we have at this point? Everything here is true?"

"Yes."

"What were the tests done last night on me?"

"Aura scans on the body. Your semblance grows armor depending on your...clothes correct? I'd like to see if there were patterns or changes to your body, if any."

"How did you know most of the information you have here. Most of these...are a well kept secret between our team."

"Glynda here squeezed it out of your team leader. I simply filled in the blanks with secret video footage taken by Glynda, and your leader here."

"...Ruby, no cookies for the rest of the month." said Yang seriously. Ruby felt mortified, and went to the floor in unholy despair. Ruby looked back at her sister with a look that simply said "WHY!?"

"I can deal with you telling Professor Goodwitch our team secrets cause she's a teacher. But I do not like the fact that you showed her our intimate secret sex videos of our entire team to Glynda who THEN gave it to HER." said Yang as she crossed her arms.

Ruby visibly froze as she slowly turned away from her sister, sweating bullets. She turned to Weiss, who also, matched Yang's expression, her eyes screaming torture, her face smiling in a sweet sick revenge plan waiting to happen, and her fingers slowly flexing as she went to the nape of her neck. Ruby gulped down as she tried to prevent Weiss from rubbing her own mark, but too realized too late as an electric pleasurable intensity took over her body. Weiss slowly and gently kept rubbing her mark, watching Ruby writhe in pleasure, her face trying to hide her embarrassment and pleasure, whilst begging silently to Weiss for forgiveness. Winter the entire time couldn't help but hold in her laughter- hoping that her sister of all people, would notice that she too, isn't as ice cold. She had an image to protect.

Yang then turned back to Winter, as she prepared to ask her final question. Ruby was now on her knees, her hands slowly reaching between her thighs, unknowingly, as she begged Weiss silently to stop. Weiss could only lick her lips as she shook her head and quickly intensified rubbing her mark.

"So...the last question is...are...we pregnant?" asked Yang seriously.

Winter was caught off guard as shocked flitted in her face, before scowling again. Weiss heard what Yang had said, and slowly stopped her rubbing as she slowly looked to her sister. Ruby, relieved from her punishment, heard what her sister had said, as she slowly got up, still panting hard, but her face was as white as snow.

"..."

"...You don't know?"

"..."

"You know? You can't say? You won't say? What?"

"... As of this moment...both of you are...infertile, to all men. And...extremely fertile to Ruby. So, no. You are not pregnant..." Winter changed her gaze as she looked onto both Ruby and Weiss. "...Yet."

"...I...see." said Yang. Yang turned to see her sister, but she was as still as a board at the news. Weiss felt her eye twitch as her face switched between joy and anger. Winter, read Weiss like an open book, before scowling and looking away from her.

"...Ms. Xiao Lon- No. Yang." interjected Winter. Yang looked at and saw a very serious look on her face. Yang knew that face. She simply nodded, and Winter nodded back. Weiss looked at both of them bewildered. Ruby was...still frozen in place, completely unaware of everything around her.

"Wi-winter?" asked Weiss weakly. Weiss' mind was full of...dreams come true, but mostly it filled her with multiple questions that need answers. She was about to ask her questions, but Winter held up her hand at her sister. "Stop. This...is an older sister thing. And as..both of your closest guardians in this school-" Winter pointed herself and Yang to Weiss and Ruby- "We...will have a very long long talk about...this."

"Bu-but-"

"Weiss, it's fine. I'll take care of everything-" but was cut off as Weiss now stomped her feet as she marched towards her sister. "No! I need to say my peace! If.. If...Ruby can... get me preg-pregnant and if you... you.."

"Weiss, it's alri-"

"If you intend to take Ruby for yourself-" Winter froze as she widened her gaze as she turned to see Weiss, with her cheeks flushing red. Yang started laughing at Weiss' "predictable" misunderstanding of the situation.

"...What?!"

"-the- then I won't let you have her!" Weiss faced Ruby, and quickly forced a kiss down her leader. Yang grinned before bursting out into laughter and rolling on the floor. Winter shrieked in response as she rushed and tried to separate her sister from doing such- such a private act in front of her. Weiss predicted this, and pulled the now aware Ruby as she slowly bit her neck as Ruby moaned out her response.

"Oooooohhhh~ Weeei-WEEEEIIISSSSS~~~~"

That was enough for Winter to crack, as she slowly withdrew her weapon, before lunging at her sister. Weiss, with the skill of a master fencer, quickly drew her sword as she parried every attack made by Winter as she concentrated on pleasuring Ruby while carrying her with one arm with absolute determination. Ruby kept moaning out her name as Weiss played with her special zones, making Winter more agitated as she tried to lunge and try to separate the two.

Winter lunged as she tore through minor clothing- but was surprised that she tore through Ruby's clothes, due to Weiss' plan, exposing her breasts. Weiss quickly suckled her leader as she moaned louder and louder. Winter completely losing it, threw her weapons to the ground and simply tackled her sister and Ruby. It had worked, knocking both Ruby and Weiss out cold from the force(and jealous anger) from Winter.

"FI-FINALLY. SHE STOPPED." panted Winter indignantly as she grabbed her sister and laid her on the chair softly. She turned to pick up Ruby, but saw Yang instead pick her up, her face still visibly laughing. Ruby's face was of pure bliss, as drool came out of her lips.

"...Sisters, huh?" said Yang as she shrugged her shoulders.

"...Sisters, indeed." replied Winter.

"So, aside from Weiss' wrong trail of thought... Let's...chat. For real this time, Ms. Schnee." said Yang as she laid down her sister on the chair. Winter sat back at the desk as she sighed her response. "...As you wish, Ms. Long."

* * *

As the sun had set, Yang walked back to her dorm carrying an unconscious Ruby on her back, accompanied by Winter, also carrying her sister in her arms. Both were stern and silent, having had their peace and their conversation lasting over the entire afternoon.

"...Look, Ms. Schee-"

"...You know, It isn't like you to be so formal. I'd much prefer your brutish attitude."

"Fine, Winter..I'm glad we got things sorted out."

"...It's good to have someone I can relate too, yes."

"...Heh, two sisters, madly loving their own Blood, yeah, very _relatable_ indeed."

"...Ah, there it is, you and your puns. Glynda told me it was horrendous, but I didn't knew it was that horrendous."

"Better get used to it- seeing as...well. You already know what Weiss' intentions."

"..."

"...You should tell her too, you know."

"..."

"It will at least, improve your relationship-"

"At the cost of our father? If he finds out-"

"So? You said it yourself you hate him as much as Weiss."

"...I- I need time to think on this."

"What's there to think about? Just say what you feel and-"

"...Everything is that simple to you, isn't it. You are, as innocent as your sister sometimes you know."

"I could say the same to you, you're as meek as Weiss was the first time."

"..."

"...Everything will be fine, I promise."

"...Tha-thank you."

"Don't mention it."

As Yang and Winter reached their dorm, Yang saw Blake cuddling with her clone. Already used to her perverted sense of sex, she simply laid Ruby down next to the bed, with Winter freezing in place midway, looking at the faunus before continuing on and placing Weiss on the side of the opposite side of the bed.

As Yang and Winter were about to leave the room, both heard a loud yawn from the bed. Yang blushed slightly as she saw Blake rose, slowly revealing her naked form. Winter simply shook her head.

"...Your teammate is...very, very carefree."

"Not really, normally she's extremely reserved. The exact opposite of carefree."

"...I fail to see how she's extremely reserved."

Blake rubbed her eyes as she turned to see the commotion. She widened her eyes as she gently smiled at Yang.

"Evening sis."

Yang gasped and ran towards this "Blake" as she slowly cupped her cheek. "Blake" giggled before kissing her in the nose. Winter, the entire time, felt confused as she looked back and forth between the two.

"...Evening Ruby." replied Yang as she ruffled "Ruby's" cat ears. Yang turned and beckoned Winter closer. Winter raised an eyebrow as she marched slowly towards the bed.

"This, isn't Blake. It's Ruby. Apparently she possessed Blake when you knocked her out." explained Yang. Winter smiled, and took out a small scroll from her pocket as she began typing this piece of information.

"Well, this at least confirms my theory about Ms. Belladona's semblance."

"Oh..umm...evening...Winter. I- Um...sorry about... err... Weiss and..." fidgeted Ruby as she avoided looking at Winter. Winter shook her head in response.

"It's fine, It's all my sister's fault anyway."

"But it's kind of cute when she asserts...herself like that."

Winter unconsciously nodded her head, making Ruby tilt hers in curiosity. Winter realizing what she had inadvertently slipped out, bid a quick farewell before marching out of the room. Ruby turned to her sister, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm...what happened exactly?"

"Oh, nothing Rubes. Just talk among sisters."

"...huh?"

"Really Rubes, it's nothing. So...need someone to cuddle?"

"Yes please~"

Yang quickly crawled to the bed beside the Blake-Ruby clone as Ruby nuzzled into her breast. Yang patted her head and played with her ears, making Ruby unconsciously purr, who also made the real Blake purr in her sleep.

"Today, has been one heck of a long day, huh Rubes."

"Yeah...it has."

* * *

Back in Room 069, a woman clad in red, wearing a mask stood silently, facing the desk.

"...Beacon. It's...been so long."

"...It sure has been Rav."

"...I'm surprised you agreed to all this, coming out so you can help-"

"I know, but...I couldn't stay away knowing that my dear sweet child is..."

"...That goes for me as well."

"So, ready Rav? Glyn and the prosecutor's gonna be back soon."

"Ready as always...Summer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was here where I felt a "simple" plot about more "plot" can be read.


	12. Tidings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Fun fact: It took me only 1 day to write this, then 5 days to fix the words.

Beacon at night, held untold beauty to everyone outside of Vale. Lights decorated the tinted windows, the still fountain in the middle could be mistaken for a mirror from afar, the gardens were well tended, and could be mistaken for a King's personal courtyard. However, everything pales, in comparison to the tall pristine tower- housing the headmaster of beacon.

Professor Ozpin was looking from his window, staring off in the distance, sipping a warm cup of milk. Behind him, sat a man, who rested his legs atop his desk, his chin hairy, his eyes sharp and tense, but his smile full of confidence and pride. Behind him stood in a corner, a peculiar sword with gears near the hilt.

"...So, she's here. Looks like I owe you 50 Lien." replied Qrow as he rolled his head back.

"...Place it on the desk, Qrow."

"Here." replied Qrow as he flicked his cards onto the desk. Ozpin heard the clatter of cards, before taking another sip.

"...You do not wish, to see her?"

"No, not this time."

"...Is it because-"

"..Yes, Oz."

"...Well, take your time then. Rest assured, I've seen to it that Raven won't...leave Vale, for the time being."

"Heh, she's actually following orders, for once. Thought I'd never see the day."

"I agree Qrow."

"...Should I tell my nieces?"

"...No need for that. The time will come, when both of them will present themselves to their daughters."

"Leaving it up to her then? Good luck with that."

"..."

"Yang will beat the shit out of her if she ever finds out why _they_ didn't bother to show after so many long years."

"I'm not worried in the slightest."

"..Don't tell me your cure to teen angst and family issues is just to lock those two in a room together. Because that is such a stupid stupid plan."

"But, it did work, on both of you."

"...Of course, how could I forget!" replied Qrow sarcastically as he made an elaborate gesture making Ozpin chuckle. "However...Ruby..."

"...She will be alright, you know it Qrow."

"...Well. I trust my ace to do the right thing then."

"Your family trust is most admirable."

"What can I say, she takes after me."

"That's what I'm afraid off."

"What? Something wrong with taking from me?"

"Your penchant for stirring up trouble, your endless drive to get the results you want, the unhealthy habit to a particular food, and the well kept art of keeping secrets."

"That, IS required to be a hunter Oz."

"True, but it is not required as part of their being."

"Heh, I can see how that would be a problem then. Welp, as much as I love to sit here and give you my Lien, I'm off to my nieces. I'm gonna go give em the news. Don't try to stop me, even if it's in the middle of the night."

"Don't let Glynda find you then, or she'll give us a hard time later."

"Don't need to tell me twice. See ya Oz. Oh, and if she asks where is her "precious", tell her she's with me, and besides, she's got someone to keep her busy."

Qrow rose to his feet and grabbed his weapon in the corner of the room, as he bid a Ozpin farewell. Ozpin nodded in response and continued drinking his warm milk. He walked up to his desk as quickly stashed his winnings to his pocket as he turned to gaze at the silent beauty of Beacon once more.

* * *

A woman clad in red, with the mask of a grimm stood silent in the room. Her sword and skirt red as blood, her gloves black as night, her hair silken among the semi-darkness. She took a few paces around the room, looking around and scanning every detail. She sighed loudly, as she withdrew her sword, as she swung it, creating a portal in front of her. She reached out her hand, and pulled out a bouquet of flowers- roses. She laid the multi-colored bouquet of roses on the table, as she took a deep breathe.

"...Beacon. It's...been so long." said Raven, her voice hoarse.

"...It sure has been Rav." replied a voice. Raven closed her eyes, as she was taken into a void within her mind. She was meet with a heart shaped bed, decorated with never ending showering rose petals. On the side, sat a woman, her hair red as the petals, her silver gleaming eye seemingly shining within the room, her smile as gentle and as beautiful as the flowers surrounding the bed.

"...I'm surprised you agreed to all this, coming out so you can help." replied Raven, now maskless, still in her battle outfit.

"I know, but...I couldn't stay away knowing that my dear sweet child is..." replied the woman. Her smiled faltered, if only slightly, as she begins to reminisce.

"...That goes for me as well." interjected Raven as she sat on the bed, her back to the woman.

"So, ready Rav? Glyn and the prosecutor's gonna be back soon." asked the woman, as she raised her head to her.

"Ready as always...Summer." replied Raven as she turned her head to her, before she kissed her.

In that moment, Raven came back to the room. She removed her mask, as it slowly revealed silver eyes, and a peppy smile that took in a sharp breathe before exhaling loudly.

"It's sooooooooooooooooo good to be back." she blinked once more as red irises came back.

"It does bring back memories does it." said Raven, as she walked around the room. She moved her head around, whilst her mouth moved unknowingly as a unique voice aside from her own, came forth, along with her eyes switching to silver once again.

"I wanna just stand here and remember the good times, like we used to."

"Yeah, though I could say something to Glyn about her horrid taste for keeping a bed near her desk." Raven pointed to the desk and the bed, and felt her pointed hand face her as it involuntarily gave a thumbs up. Raven smiled, in response.

"She grew the habit from constantly hanging around me you know." replied Summer as she salaciously licked her lips. Raven could only tighten her gaze on it- remembering...multiple acts of destruction involving two specific people.

"To this day, I swear she just wanted to get in your pants because she has a thing for-" said Raven her voice drool, as she got cut off as Summer's voice took over as she turned it into a high pitched squeal.

"For a bubbly happy girl like meeeeee~~~" said Summer as she jumped in place, as she cupped her cheeks and giggled innocently. Raven internally wanted to bash her combat partner in for that act.

"Please don't act like that- If Qrow ever finds out-"

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnnn~~~ He'll absolutely love it!"

"He'll start laughing before hacking away at his vocal cords as he points at me saying I've gone mad." said Raven sternly, crossing her arms as she came to a halt in the mirror. She faced herself at it, taking in her form.

Raven had changed over the course of her lifetime, but now...she was utterly unique. The strands of her hair were Raven Black, but her bangs had red tips. Her eyes constantly flash from black to red to silver. She wore a grey skirt from the waist down- the inside pure red, the outside pure black. Her heels and high knee socks were black decaled with rose and feathers. Raven concentrated her gaze on the mirror, as she removed her armored left gauntlet, as she touched the mirror. She concentrated her aura to her eyes for a moment as she closed them. She felt the mirror vibrate for a moment, and opened her eyes once more...to see instead of her reflection, a reflection of a woman in a white cloak.

"See? He'll loooooove it~" said Summer through the mirror, as she smiled at Raven. Raven felt her face smile as well back to her combat partner.

"If I could only hit you-"

"But you can't- I'm you- with you- ammmmm youu~~"

"But I do not act, like you." said Raven as she crossed her arms. Summer did the same.

"But you wish to act like me? Who was it that said to me that you wanted to be more like me?" teased Summer.

"...You really know how to get on my nerves don't you Sum."

Summer could only giggle as she stroked the side shoulder softly. Raven looked to her side as she watched "summer" comfort her, like the way she used too.

"But...despite it, you never hit me, even once." Raven bit her lower lip as she heard these words.

"But...I did. And that was when you-" but saw her hand cup her mouth as she saw Summer in the mirror covering hers, whilst glaring at her. She slowly removed it as she said her rebuttal.

"Apup pup pup! That didn't count. I was going to die- you had to do it. It was either that or...I never see anyone ever again. But at least we can see our children grow." Raven sighed hard, her hands on her hips as she began tapping her heels as she look in the mirror.

"We've had this conversation before."

"And I've told you I've already changed my mind about this-"

"I've heard that one before." said Raven as she shrugged her shoulder as she turned away from summer, as if talking to an imaginary friend.

"But it's different this time!" replied Summer as she stomped her feet, her face pouting.

"We've had this conversation for the past FIFTEEN YEARS."

"BUT IT'S REALLLYY DIFFERENT THIS TIME."

"AND THAT, IS FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS."

"Hmph!"

"Let's see if you can prove it, this time eh?" teased Raven.

"I will!"

"Ever the optimist."

"Ever the pessimist."

Raven looked back at Summer's reflection, and saw "their" lips quiver before slipping out a puff of laughter, evolving into a chuckle then to actual laughter- both Raven and Summer's laugh intermingling as if like an orchestra. After seconds of laughing, Raven fixed herself straight as she turned to focus back at summer, her reflection affectionate. Raven felt her face blush, as Summer too, started to blush.

"You know, we still have time before Glyn and her assistant comes back, wanna go one round?" teased Summer.

"You know as well as I do that the last time I had my "one round" was at the moment of your death." replied Raven.

"Well, it won't stop me from doing...this!"

Raven realized too late- as she saw Summer's reflection dashed her hand so fast to her skirt , with Raven letting out a soft moan as she felt her hand touch herself. Summer squealed as a form of response to Raven's reaction- all the while Raven taking control back of her body as she covered her mouth and her face. Raven, realizing again her mistake, forgot that the hand to cover her mouth had been in her skirt moments before, as she felt her tongue unwillingly lick it. She gazed at the reflection, as Summer licked her fingers. Raven widened her eyes, only to flash red as she forced control back to her body.

"Do that again and I won't give you another chance." said Raven with a slight annoyance to her voice. Raven moved her hands to her sides as she forced them to "lock" in place. Summer all the while was snickering in the mirror.

"OH YES MISTRESS!" replied Summer teasingly. She winked as she touched the tip of her tongue. Raven, realizing that gesture, lowered her head.

"...I regret the day that I made you call me Mistress."

"And I regret the day that Glyn saw me call you that. She was utterly merciless."

"Seriously- never ever call me-" but was cut off as the door behind her opened, revealing Glynda, and Winter strolling into the room. Glynda stopping midway, taking in the sight of the woman looking at the mirror. Raven looked at her through the mirror, as she also realized that her own reflection was back once more- her eyes returning to their black color. She turned, and scoffed.

"Hell, it's about time Glyn."

Glynda stood there, unreadable, her stern expression and hard glare immediately apparent. Winter, to her side, was scowling so hard that she could be mistaken as a creature of grimm.

"Who's the snowflake?"

"...You must be that brute's- no, Yang's mother, then." said Winter cooly. Raven raised an eyebrow, her eyes scanning the woman in front of her, before scanning once more to Glynda.

"I didn't know that you were the submissive type Glyn."

"WHAT!?" shouted Winter, repulsed by Raven's comment. Glynda felt a nerve twitch in her head at that remark.

"Hello, Raven. It's, been awhile." said Glynda cooly as she strode towards Raven, her face levelling hers. She could feel Raven stare daggers at her, as she slowly reached for her crop. "Still wearing that skirt of yours? It's...not your style."

"Ooookay- ENOUGH with the chitchat and let's get this over with. Alright?" said Raven, leaning her face into Glynda, her eyes now red. Glynda hardened her gaze in response. Winter cleared her throat to get their attention.

"...We can...have a good old, fight, after... I get answers. Agreed?"

Raven and Glynda stared at Winter, then nodded. Glynda walked to her desk, then opened a drawer under it, and took out a large scroll.

"Before I start...I just want you to answer me this." said Glynda calmly as she turned her gaze to Raven. Raven wanting to get this over with, sat down on the chair.

"Fire away."

"...Is Summer Rose dead?" asked Glynda seriously, her eyes staring deeply into Raven. Raven nodded her head in response. "...I see." Glynda lowered her head as she closed her eyes, forcing herself not to remember.

"...However, she is still alive, as well Glyn." continued Raven. Glynda's eyes shot open as she stared back at her, her mouth agape, her brow furrowed. Winter raised brow, curious as to what could the woman in red meant.

"...Looks like I'll be able to understand what you meant by that, when we actually start the sets of tests." said Glynda. Raven relaxed on her chair as she leaned on it, her head rested on her hand lazily, smirking.

"Don't be surprised when you find out Glyn, afterall, you were the one who said that...what, I'm a "perfect" specimen for...what was it called?"

"...Aura Assimilation. The state where the subject willingly allows the host's aura to fuse-combine or co-exists with their own aura."

"Ah, there it is."

"I've only hypothesized it, but I never thought it would be possible." interjected Winter.

"Amazing thing what humans can do when pushed to the extreme."

"...Quite." glared Winter at Raven.

"We have a long work ahead of us, and once this is all done..."

"...Yes?"

"...I will give you payback for making me feel so lonely this past decade, Summer!" shouted Glynda at Raven. Raven felt her spine go ramrod, but not because of fear. Internally she heard a small whimper, followed by a small giggle. Winter all the while, just became even more confused as she rolled her eyes, and took out her scroll to activate the machines within the room.

* * *

"UUUUUNNNNNCCCCCLLLLLEEEEE QQQQQRRRRROOOOOWWWWW! hi."

"Hey kiddo."

Ruby, now back in her own body, charged at her Uncle as he opened the door to their dorm, grabbing hold of his torso in a koala hug. Qrow flinched a bit, as he looked down on his niece who begins to sparkle with excitement.

"Did ya miss me? DID YA MISS ME?!" asked Ruby excitedly.

"Nope." replied Qrow as he ruffled her hair. He walked into the room, with Ruby still hugging him tightly as he saw Yang sitting on the bed, listening to music. He turned a bit and saw the other two members of Ruby's team, fully clothed in their combat outfit, with their best look, perfume and hair. He chuckled as he put two and two together.

When Ruby had received a text that evening about her Uncle coming to see the team, Weiss and Blake immediately ran towards their drawers and raced towards the bathroom, at the same time. Ruby didn't understand why her teammates acted like that, but Yang did- first impressions are everything to be a good partner-spouse-mate. In the span of only an hour, Weiss looked like she was ready for a ceremony, while Blake was ready for prom night once again.

"Hey firecracker. How's school lately?" asked Qrow. Yang removed her headphones as she looked in his direction.

"Not bad- Professor Port's class was extremely boring as usual. Other than that, I've been keeping Ruby as happy as I could."

"Heh, knew you would."

Qrow then walked up to the two other teammates. Weiss wore her usual outfit, but had highlights as well as a faint scent of mint. Blake wore eye shadow to accentuate her eyes, diverting attention from her head. She had a faint scent of lavender and magenta roses.

"Name's Qrow Branwen, Ruby's Uncle. Call me Qrow, Q or Pops. No _Mister or Master_ business. I hate formalities. Hope my niece wasn't too much for you."

"It was nothing, Mis- I mean...Sir." replied Blake. "My name is Blake Belladona." Blake bowed as Qrow did the same. He raised his brow, and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Blake. And just so you know, You can take off the ribbon, I'm no faunus hater." Blake froze as he gazed at his eyes, his smiled wide with a grin matching Yang's.

"How-how-"

"I know a faunus when I see one, take it from years of experience from the battlefield, moments of being betrayed seeing spies and firing the ultimate weapon in order to-" Blake's impression of Ruby's Uncle soared, if...only for a moment.

"Ruby texted him." interjected Yang. Blake internally wanted to hit her mate for revealing her secret so arbitrarily, Ruby dropped her grip and landed on the floor with a thud and Qrow just scowled at Yang.

"You killjoy." chuckled Qrow.

Blake turned her head to Ruby to glare at her, but stopped midway as she felt Qrow's gaze overpower her with fear. "No bad looks to my ace, alright?" Qrow's looks may have been cool, but he flared his aura just a bit, enough for Blake to know that this was a man that she must never, ever, ever fight, anger or dispute with. She couldn't help but fold her ears downward within her bow, not to mention the instinct to run as far, far away from him as possible.

"Yes. Mis- I mean Sir."

"Sorry for that, It's a reflex of mine whenever I see my two aces get in trouble."

Qrow bowed once more, and now turned to the white haired heiress. Weiss, having heard of...this man from Winter's "complaints" since before Beacon, has thoughts about the uncouth, extremely irresponsible adult that let a fifteen year old girl wield a 500 ton-looking scythe that is able to slice through anything with precision. All of her "past impressions" of him immediately got locked away in the corner of her mind as soon as she felt the aura of this man. She immediately sensed dread, fear, bloodshed and callousness in an instant. She shook all of this from her head, and tried to regain her composure to greet the man in front of her.

"My name.."

"I know who you are Ice Queen."

"...HEY!"

"Your sister and I have quite a history. Though, she's the Ice Empress. So...I've heard from my niece that you've been dating her."

"Why ye-" Weiss froze midway as she saw the look in his eyes. She couldn't help but cower at his gaze, his stance, though laxed, had no openings, his cheeky grin though infuriating, showed confidence that rivals an old grimm. "I- um... that is I-, well she- but-"

"I gotta say, you're not as uptight as your sister. I like you already."

"Um- Yea- Yes! Thanks! As expected of living with um...Ruby for months now."

"Ah, there's that bit of formality from a Schnee. Well, looks like you've been taking good care of my little ace here so I have to thank you for that. Even if she has been an incredible pain in the butt."

"That, I can absolutely agree with, Mister Q- I mean.. Sir."

"Ohohoho, a Schnee who follows the request of a guest to the letter! Why am I not surprised. Looks like you got everything ya need kiddo."

"I KNOW RIGHT!" cheered Ruby as she appeared in between them, grabbing their arms as she hugged them tightly. Weiss is used to her girlfriend's way of showing affection, but she is completely the opposite when she does it in public. Blake, being stoic, has always just let Ruby do what she wanted as she appreciates her. With her Uncle in the room, she can't help but act the same as Weiss as well.

"I- umm...Ruby- thisisnottheproperplacetodothis!" whispered Weiss at the corner of her mouth.

"Rubyyou'reembarrassingme!" whispered Blake.

"SEE! BEST TEAMMATES. EVER!"

"I see what you mean now kiddo." chuckled Qrow as he took a good look at the entire team. He felt at ease that Ruby was still herself despite her change in lifestyle. "So. Wanna know why I'm here?"

"You came to greet me goodnight before you go on some supercoolultratopsecret mission?!"

"Yes, and no missions tonight kid."

"YAY- wait what."

"I'm here to take all four of you back to Patch."

All four could only look in disbelief. Ruby trembled, whether because she wanted to squeal in joy that she's going back home, or to cry that she's going back home. Yang felt goosebumps around her skin as she steadily avoided her Uncle gaze, slowly whistling away her worries. Weiss and Blake looked at each other, confused.

"...Um, uh Uncle Qrow, uh, do we really have to-"

"Yes, yes we do."

"And there's no way you will change you mind?"

"Yes."

"No matter what?"

"Yes."

"Even if I pull of my superduber puppydog face?"

"Tai wants to see the "marked" ones. Minus, Glynda of course."

"...I'm so dead, aren't I Uncle."

"Yes, Yes you are ace."

Ruby slowly let go of her girlfriends as she slowly fell backwards fainting. Yang cupped her face with her hands, hiding her blush. Weiss felt her back go stiff- she was going to meet Ruby's family. Blake felt the same, though hide it well enough through her well trained poker face.

"I forgot to mention...we leave in fifteen minutes, so you three can pack whatever you can carry and I'll meet you outside in the courtyard." said Qrow as he snickered and quickly marched off the room.

"...I'll go pack Ruby and my stuff."

"I'll grab my scouting gear."

"I'll...pack everything important."

As all three quickly ran around the room grabbing who knows what as they hastily packed their belongings, Qrow entered back into the room whistling peacefully.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Blake and Weiss?"

Blake froze midway as she held out her "safe" books, while Weiss was packing her dust cartridges in her luggage bag#4.

"Just to let ya know, I like ya both so consider that my seal of approval for dating Ruby." Weiss and Blake dropped whatever they were holding, as they smiled uncharacteristically.

"...but if you ever break my niece's heart..."

It took only a fraction of a moment when Blake and Weiss now gazed at their girlfriend's uncle- his voice hoarse and serious, his smile gone his eyes flashing red as he withdrew his sword and quickly morphed it into a long intricate scythe. His aura flared in a flash, displaying such strength and ferocity, that it made Blake step back while Weiss fell backwards on her knees.

"...Know that I also hunt human criminals as a side job. I bring them back, whether alive...or barely. Got it? Good."

Qrow swung his scythe in a swift motion as he sheathed back into it's form, before walking out the door. Blake and Weiss slowly turned their gaze to Yang, giving her a look that could only be described as "Save me". Yang only responded with a thumbs up, before continuing packing Ruby's pajamas.

* * *

"And, we've arrived at Patch. Not a bad trip huh?" said Qrow as he stepped out of the convoy. "Eh? Girls?"

He turned around to see all four cuddling each other in their sleep, with Ruby in the middle, Yang supporting her behind her, Weiss at her right and Blake at her left.

"Heh, it's been what...a 14 hour trip I guess. And they didn't have any sleep so...I'll let them have this one. Now...where's Tai."

"Over here!"

Qrow turned and saw a blonde man walk up to him. He high fived him then gestured towards the luggage the girls had brought with them. Tai nodded, and whistled. Qrow could only raised his brow as to what plan his friend has concocted this time.

"Speak of the Grimm, here's the man. So, what about our ride?"

"I brought a limo for that."

"Ah I see. That would make things easi- A LIMO!?"

"Before you ask, no I did not waste Lien on a limo. It was a scrapped limo near the junk shop here and I asked a few favors to get it back working again."

"...cocktail bar?"

"Yes, cocktail bar."

"What are we waiting for? Grab the girls and the bags and let's hop on in!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Sorry if the story has been...more story development. I did say it has..."plot".
> 
> Smut will come back in force later.


	13. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I was drunk, and I was somewhat mentally impaired.

"Welcome, to Casa del Rose ladies." Qrow gestured widely as he led the girls into the house.

Little has changed since Ruby and Yang had left for Beacon, and the two were glad to be back at home. Blake had her ribbon removed, making her ears as relaxed as it can be, twitching to every sound of the forest. Weiss peacefully took in her surroundings, a nice and better change from her extravagant lifestyle. All four girls head on in the door as they reach the living room. Ruby and Yang plopped down on the nearest couch relaxing, Blake sat patiently one a lone sofa while Blake scanned all the paraphernalia around the room. Multiple pictures, assorted medals, several small trophies in the statues of dogs were among the things Weiss found, but one picture captured her attention well- a lone picture of a woman, in white robes holding out a cookie winking.

"...that's my mom Weiss." Weiss looked behind her and saw Ruby smiling at her. She nudged closer to her girlfriend, as she begins to cling to her girlfriend softly. Weiss took in the warmth, as she slowly stroke her head.

"She looks like you."

"Dad and Qrow said the same thing."

"But you're much cuter you know."

"Thanks Weiss. But my dad would say otherwise. According to him, her begging face was so irresistible, she can make Professor Ozpin cave in in just 5 seconds."

"I...wow."

"Yeah wow~"

"...She looks lovely, Ruby." said Blake as she drew to her partner's side, curious at what the two were looking at. Ruby turned to see if Yang would follow, but she was lost in thought, her eyes clothes as she smiled and hum a familiar tune that makes Ruby's heart calm. "...I wonder...where is she? Can we meet her?"

"..."

"...Ruby?" asked Weiss. Ruby closed her eyes as her smile faltered. Blake worried, went closer as she pat her at the back.

"...She's..."

"Gone, girls." The three girls turned and saw Qrow leaning on the doorway, his eyes forlorn. "Summer Rose, mother to Ruby, foster mother to Yang, baker of the greatest cookies in all of remnant, Master Huntress Designation Alpha Squad 6. She's one of the best huntresses belonging in the "neutral" territory in all of Remnant. Also greatest teammate I ever had. She, like Ruby, had the same genetic condition. Which...is why we, brought you all here."

The three girls walked back near the couches and sofas as each of them took their seats as Qrow went in the middle, preparing for the center piece of the occasion. Yang, opened her eyes coming out of her nostalgic reminisce, as her attention came into full with her uncle's hard glare.

"So girls...on to business..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Who's up for dinner?"

Weiss nearly fell of the chair from surprise, Blake sighed as she relaxed, Ruby and Yang got up yelling in excitement. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, either they were missing something important or that their partners had gone crazy from being away from home for so long.

"Ruby, you head to the woods and gather some fruits from the forest. Yang, you and me will hunt our dinner. You can pick between boars or fish for dinner."

Both girls screamed their excitement as they followed their Uncle out the door and into the forest. As Blake and Weiss took a moment to process what had happened before they too stood up and went for the door.

"You two, will stay here. Let's talk."

Weiss and Blake turned around to see the driver who had brought them here in the outskirts of town. A man in blonde hair, in rustic yet armored clothing, had a large sleeve on his right, completely sleeveless on the left, accentuating his tattoo. A man who gestured them to seat in the couch as he seat in the opposite direction.

"Hello, my name...is Taiyang Xiao Long. I am Ruby's father."

"Oh um...good evening Mr. Long."

"A pleasure to meet you Sir Long."

"Nice to meet you too. So, I hear that...you are in the same team as my daughter, so how is she?" smiled Tai.

"Quite a handful."

"Very cheerful."

"That she must be huh? So... tell me about yourself. You first, Ms. Belladona."

Blake shifted in her seat slightly as the man in front of her smiled gently as he leaned into his seat. Blake furrowed her brow as she picked her words carefully. She doesn't want anyone besides her team that she was part of the White Fang.

"I'm... a faunus, as you can...see. I'm training to be a huntress for the benefit of all faunuses. I'd like to prove to every faunus hater, that we too, are human."

"Very, very passionate. Don't worry, if Qrow told ya that he doesn't hate faunuses, then that goes the same for me. Same goes for everyone in Patch. You can rest easy around here."

"..Thank you, Mr. Long."

"And you, I have heard off quite a lot, Ms. Schnee. But please, tell me about yourself."

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, huntress in training and Master Fencer in all of Atlas. Pleasure to meet you Sir Long."

"Hoho, quite a title there."

"It goes with the family name if I do say so myself. But mind if I ask sir? Did you meet my father? You said you've heard a lot about me."

"I'm acquainted with your father yes, but I've heard of you from Qrow, and your sister."

"...Oh."

"And to sate your curiosity, I think you're father is as unbearable as a Queen Nevermore, twice as ruthless as an Ursa."

"...I'm sorry if you had a bad time against..him."

"Don't worry, I can handle him myself. So that we're all acquainted, I'll call you by your first names so we can relax a bit. Now, onto the meat of the meeting- I've heard that...you two are aiming for my daughter. Who, surprisingly, isn't Yang."

Blake and Weiss slowly drew their gaze away at the question. Weiss pouting while twiddling her fingers, and Blake stoic as ever. They both nodded in response as Tai smiled at them kindly.

"I see.. So...what do you think of my daughter?"

Blake and Weiss looked back, not expecting the question this fast- each took a moment to contemplate, but the expressions on their faces answered for them- Weiss smiled ditzyly, her hands to her cheeks, her eyes soft and her breathing slow, like a child in a gentle morning snowday. Blake's eyes turned to slits, her hands on her lap, her gaze staring back at the man asking the questions, her expression blank- trying to hide her real emotions.

"...I see. And...is this fleeting first love? Or just a one time thing, and if it is-"

"No! Never! She's everything to me! She's- she's- she'stheonlyoneoutsidemyfamilybesidesmysisterwhocaresaboutmeasmuchasIcareaboutherandshehasthemostabsolutelypostivelycutestsmilethatcanmakemyday-"replied Weiss as she stood up continuing her high pitched monologue.

"No. She, aside from the rest of my team, didn't mind me being a faunus, but..the way she acts, it's-it's comforting to know that, that-that she- the- there is someone who...who..." replied Blake seriously as she slowly faltered her speech to silence as her red turned red, her eyes turning back to normal.

"...You're all good kids, I can tell." Blake shifted a bit closer to Weiss, unconsciously seeking refuge in case she wasn't approved by the man in front of her. Weiss continued on and on, forgetting herself as her face grew a deep shade of red.

"Well, looks like my kid is in good hands. If you want to date her, sure." replied Tai as he gave a thumbs up. Blake sighed her relief as she leaned back into her seat. Weiss, not surprisingly, continued on.

"andthatiswhyIamheretoaskforyourapprovaltomakeRubyapossiblecandidateformarriage,becauseshe-"

"OK Weiss I think you need to calm down." giggled Blake as she patted her white partner into a calm winter breeze.

"Oh- uh. Sorry- I..got lost there."

"No." interjected Tai, his tone light, but his stare serious.

"Huh?" asked Weiss confusingly. Blake patted her shoulder, knowing that Weiss had messed up, as expected.

"I'm...flattered that you want my daughter that badly but...it's a little too soon for Marriage."

"Oh-I- um- It was just.. I um.." mumbled Weiss as she tried to think of an excuse.

"..Um...Sir long, I think Weiss may have just said that under her overflowing emotions of love for Ruby. Don't mind her."

"HEY!"

"Ooohohoho- I think not. She's as passionate as she can be. I like that. Maybe one day, but not today. For now, just...enjoy. And, that goes the same for you as well, Blake.

"I..Umm..excu-"

"You can't fool me, you're thinking of permanently marking my daughter as your mate, correct?"

"I-but-how-you..." said Blake as she shifted her eyes guiltily as her face grew red, her ears twitching freely. Weiss just giggled now that the tables have turned, even if for a moment.

"I'm not as well knowledgeable when it comes to faunus relationships..but I am familiar with your courtship rituals and...your ceremonies"

"...You- You know?"

"An old friend of mine explained how it goes down, but if you intend to go through with this... well. Let's hope you don't regret it. That is why I'm asking you to take your time. The both of you. Both of you are still young, and you only knew each other for the past- what? six months now. I forget." Weiss and Blake were speechless, but at the same time relieved. At least for now, her father approves of them both.

"Umm...thank you. Sir Long." bowed Weiss from her seat. Tai bowed back, before doing the same to Blake, who smiled softly, lowering her ears as a sign of respect.

"So...I'm curious. What about Yang?" asked Weiss out of curiosity. Tai gave a loud sigh as he hunched his back and leaned on his knees.

"...As long, as she is doing what is right for Ruby. I have no qualms. As much as I am repulsed by the idea. What matters is, at the end, are the two's relationship as sisters. They...don't have anyone else besides me and Qrow. And if we're gone, and if my actions causes them to break apart, I can't have that. So, I have to let it..happen. For both their happiness. I just hope I'm not making a terrible mistake."

"That's very kind hearted of you, Mr. Long." replied Blake. "If you can set aside your feelings for something completely different then.. that says something about you, sir."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Blake." chuckled Tai as he rubbed his neck. "Thanks. And I am as sure hope that you were as understanding as I am right now."

"I always was, since the beginning."

"..."

"I take it that you were like me at first- repulsed by it but soon came to accept it?" said Tai as he pointed a look towards Weiss.

"...Yes sir."

"Well, you two are starting to grow on me now. That settles it. So ladies...want to help set up supper? Ruby will be back soon with the fruits of her labor and Yang and Qrow with dinner."

"It would be a pleasure sir." replied Blake heartily. She got up and held out her hand to Weiss.

"Umm...I... uh..." replied Weiss as she took Blake's hand.

"Ah, excuse me, I've forgotten. A schnee doesn't need to lift their fingers for such...what did your father call them? _"Meager Peasant Work?"_ "

"Well yes that, and..I was...wondering if you could...teach me sir?"

"NOW you are really starting to grow on me! A Schnee who doesn't hate manual labor! That, I can respect. Come, I'll show you how we do it, Peasant style!"

"...Please stop saying that- it's...embarrassing."

"...Hehe Peasant Style."

"Hush you house cat."

* * *

By the time Ruby had returned with three baskets full of fruits that can last them for the next week, she'd found a large hole where the kitchen used to be, and a charred Weiss with the look of despair, and an out of control Blake who kept laughing at the sky. Tai was doing an admirable job with his cool facade trying not to embarrass the Schnee's attempt to "help" with supper. Ruby dropped the baskets near the living room as she patted Weiss comfortably. Weiss in response clinged to Ruby hiding her face, too embarrassed to face her, meanwhile Ruby's face had the largest smile on her face. Who knew Weiss wanted to cook something for her? She deserves a reward later.

Yang and Qrow soon returned, to find the rest of the residents "camping" outside their dismantled broken kitchen. Yang shot a look at Ruby that could only be read as _"What did you do this time?"_ but Ruby pointed towards Weiss, who soon heartily broke into a laugh. Qrow asked what happened to Tai, who amusingly detailed the event. Amused by all of this, Qrow made note to ask Tai later so he can tell this to Winter to gauge her reaction.

Supper was quaint, at least in Ruby's pace- a large boar, several fishes on sticks, assorted fruits, minced fruits and salads- it could only be called a feast fit for fighters. By the time supper has ended, only the head and the legs of the boar were left to nibble on, all the fish were consumed by one particular individual, and salads were tossed straight into Weiss' side by two people who hate to eat anything healthy- Qrow and Ruby.

Hours pass, and Ruby led her two teammates into her room, which has been refurnished so it can fit two more people, at the cost of her normal bed. The room had multiple stuff animals of grimm and the walls redecorated with rose wallpapers. The floor, though wooden, was sparkly clean. Drawers were near the side of the door, with pictures of Ruby and Yang on top of them, a large family portrait hanging on one side of the room, and a sign on the door that reads: _"My Little Rose"_

"So, this is my room, and this is where you two will sleep tonight!" gestured Ruby as she pointed to her now repurposed single bed into a bunk bed.

"That...looks so you Ruby." pointed Weiss blandly.

"Don't you like it?"

"Is that a cookie dispenser?" asked Blake as she pointed to a device at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah...I asked Uncle Qrow if he can add one to my bed."

"...You're trying to get to sleep, not stay awake because of a sugar rush you dunce!"

"But it's soo awesome!"

"...You also added a toolbox, a mini-fridge filled with milk and...a small house?" enumerated Blake as she turned to Ruby.

"Yeah, I mean, I need tools for Crescent Rose, because all new ideas come into my head while I sleep. The milk and fridge just makes thing easier- with Yang stealing all of my drinks and replacing them with her own sodas and energy "concoctions". Oh, and the house is for Zweii!"

"Who's Zweii?" asked Weiss. Ruby was about to answer, but heard a loud bark outside her room. Weiss turned towards the door as Ruby marched towards it, opening it to reveal a small corgi.

"This is Zweii! Say hello buddy to my girlfriend Weiss, and my other girlfriend Blake! ...Blake? Uh...Blake?"

Ruby turned around to see Blake disappeared. She turned and searched, and saw Blake at the highest bunk, her fangs baring, her eyes slits, and her ears straightened to their highest point. Weiss kept her eyes all the while at the Corgi.

"Keep him away from me." said Blake as she drew back into the covers. Weiss slowly beckoned the Corgi forward, reaching Weiss knee. Zweii barked affectionately, which Blake hissed as a response to the corgi. Weiss began petting his ears and he began to lick her hand affectionately. She soon devolved into a mumble of praise for the dog as she took him in her arms to play with. Ruby smiled as she looked onto the scene, with Blake still high up in the bed, and Weiss affectionately petting her dog.

"I'm so glad to be home." smiled Ruby as she put her hands on her hips in content.

"I know right?" said Yang as she entered the room. "What's wrong with Blake? Oh wait- nevermind. Stupid question. Durr" Blake kept her eyes on the Corgi, watching for a moment to either pounce and escape, but Zweii who was still playing with Weiss, kept turning back to Blake as Weiss kept playing with his paws and belly, as if to divide his attention.

"Umm Yang? Aren't you supposed to be cleaning up the mess below? Along with Dad and Uncle Qrow?"

"Nah. They told me they'll be leaving for Vale right now."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. A mission for Dad, and Uncle Qrow wants to import some sturdier walls for the kitchen. Weiss did a number on it, I mean- the kitchen oven you made exploded-"

"shedoesn'tneedtohearthat." whispered Ruby to Yang as she shushed her with her hand. Weiss still playing with the Corgi, ignored everything in her surroundings.

"At least it wasn't her fault you know- well half her fault. You're not supposed to put anything flammable in the oven."

"...Oh Weiss~"

"Yeah Weiss. Ever the airhead heiress."

"She's not an airhead heiress and you know it."

"Eh, it sounded good in my head."

"So, what brings you here?"

"...I'm so glad you ask that. Uncle Qrow and Dad will be gone for...five days at least, and we got the house to ourselves... so~~" said Yang as she slowly walked towards Ruby leaning her body against her sides.

"...Can't you wait Ya-"

"NOPE. Come her sis!" said Yang as she slowly hugged her and nuzzled in her neck.

"Air. breathe. can't. yang. someone...he-" Ruby tried to fight back with her sister's iron grip hug. She was suffocating under the soft air bags of her sister, not that she minded- it was very very soft- but the need for air was more important. She wants to live. "ya...yang..air."

"Oh right.. Sorry." replied Yang as she pulled away, giving Ruby the chance to gasp for air.

"We..can do that after we all get a shower OK?" gasped Ruby as she kept breathing madly like a fish out of water.

"Sure! Dibs on the shower then!" said Yang as she dashed to her room.

"OK, that bought us some time- Alright Zweii! Bed time. Weiss, you can let go now."

"But he is soooooooo cuttttttteeeeeeeeeeeee~~~" shrilled Weiss as she cuddled into the warm fur on the affectionate Corgi.

"He needs to sleep soon, or you might regret it later. He stays awake through the night if we don't get him to sleep now."

"Fiiiinnneee~~~~" replied Weiss reluctantly as she let the Corgi down, who began encircling Weiss. Blake saw her chance as she leaped out of the bed and quickly closed the door to Ruby's room, aiming for the living room.

"Ah come on Blake~~ Zweii is the sweetest dog in the world! He won't hurt a cat- or faunus!" yelled Ruby to Blake as she went out the door.

"Not taking any chances." replied Blake as she continued running.

* * *

After Zweii has been put to sleep by Weiss, of all people, she quickly headed for the shower room. Ruby had taken hers, and was combing her hair as neatly as possible. Blake was at the very edge of the top bunk, combing her hair as well, while keeping a eye out for the sleeping Corgi. Yang entered the room with just her tank top and her yellow panties, drying her hair with her towel.

After fifteen minutes, Weiss returned in her nightgown, all prepped and ready for bed. Ruby, now in her pajamas, stretched her back starting to feel sleepy. Blake wore only her yukata, and is now currently hidden under the blanket with her eyes being the only things visible. Yang, just laid on the floor, playing with her eyebrows.

"What are you two doing?" asked Weiss to the two sisters.

"Oh God, yes you're back! You take a _long_ time to shower you know that?" replied Yang as she sat up.

"Hush you. I needed that, after tonight's... mishap."

"Right right. Just so you know, I'm not trusting you with any kitchen appliances while within Patch." joked Yang, smirking at the heiress. Ruby stifled her laugh.

"Oh hush you. So what is so important that you want me back here?"

"Oh you know...we have the house to all ourselves and I thought-"

"No." replied Weiss as she scowled at Yang with her arms crossed.

"...You're such a killjoy, you know that?"

"I at least, have decency."

"Says the heiress who molested my sister in front of hers."

Weiss almost let out a shriek, but remembered the sleeping Corgi in the room, and just instead glared at Yang so hard that it made Yang flinch. Blake, curious as to what was happening, slowly drew her head outside.

"What do you mean by that Yang?" asked Blake.

"Oh. Remember that day where Ruby Weiss and I went to Room 069? Well Weiss' sister was a handful. Weiss, made it worse. Weiss here misunderstood something she said and openly molested Ruby to prove that she owns her." chuckled Yang as she pointed her thumb to Weiss.

"...Weiss, that is so you." joked Blake. Weiss, now turned her glare to Blake, who instinctively glared back with her cat eyes, keeping her teasing smile.

"...Hmmph!"

"Soo...umm.. Guys..? I hate to ask but...how are your marks?" asked Ruby. All three looked at her and unconsciously reached for their marks. Ruby steeled herself preparing for the sensation, but it never came.

"...I can't see mine. Remember? On my neck?" said Weiss as cool as possible.

"...Mine's almost empty." replied Blake.

"...Mine's full." replied Yang cheerily.

"Let me see yours Weiss... and it's almost empty." replied Ruby as she gently lifted her gown slightly to reveal the mark.

"...So. I- am going to bed. NIGHT!" yelled Ruby as she jumped to her lower bunk of the bed, falling asleep immediately as soon as she laid on it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ruby, I know you're still awake, at least, you're now possessing one of us, aren't you." asked Yang, her hands on her hips as she looked onto Weiss and Blake, who also looked back at each other. "So, who has she possessed this time?"

"Take a guess." said Blake as she got down from her bed.

"...Ruby, what are you planning?" asked Blake as she crossed her arms, drawing her eyes to her shoulder. Weiss and Yang waited with bated breathe.

"Hrmm? Oh. Right. Could you two stand back a bit?" asked Blake. Both did as they were told as Blake quickly walked forward leaving a shadow clone in her wake. She turned around, joining the other two, as Ruby-Blake materialized.

 _"Knew I was up to something huh?"_ said Ruby, now taking in the form of Blake's clone- ears, voice and eyes- the whole package.

"Clearly." said the three.

"Well...I wanted to test, something. I uh, discovered something while...Blake fell asleep when I was still possessing her clone."

"...Please don't do something drastic Ruby." said Blake.

"Please don't hurt yourself, you'll probably hurt me over here" joked Yang as she hiked a thumb at Blake.

Weiss only pinched the bridge of her nose scowling at her.

 _"Uh Blake, sorry if..this feels weird."_ said Ruby. She closed her eyes as she began focusing her aura. All three could only wonder, as Ruby's aura began to rise. Nothing happened, at first. Not until Blake felt a sharp twinge in her lower abdomen as she fell to her knees. Yang and Weiss caught of guard slowly helped her up, supporting her.

"What's wrong Blake?" asked Yang concernedly.

"I...it's nothing. Though...I did feel a sharp pain in my-"

"RU-RU-RU-RU-RUBY!? YOU-YOU-YOU-"

"Huh?" asked Yang and Blake, turning to Weiss. Weiss had her eyes widened, her face full of shock, her other hand pointing to Ruby. Both of them turned and they too, fell into the same shock stupor Weiss had- Ruby lifted the edge of Blake's Yukata as she revealed what made all three of them act like Cardin after getting beaten to a pulp- Ruby had made Blake's clone grew a dick.

 _"Sorry, if that felt weird Blake."_ said Ruby as she blushed.

"What are you planning?" asked Yang as she slowly covered herself, even though she was fully clothed. Weiss felt her face redden as many images filled her head. Blake checked hers, and saw nothing.

"Is that...is that real!?" asked Blake.

 _"I... I don't know actually. But it disappears on its own after awhile. That's good right?"_ replied Ruby as she smiled innocently.

The three were at a loss for words, and all three failed to notice Ruby walking up to Weiss, her face now inches away from hers.

 _"So...want to do it Weiss?"_ asked Ruby to Weiss seductively. Yang and Blake now caught on as they too blushed, with Yang looking at Weiss, feeling a sense of deja vu was about to happen. Blake merely thought of the implications of this. How did Ruby achieve this?

"...I..Umm...that is... I-"

"Don't chu love me?"

"But- Not in-"

"Aww come on Weiss~ Yang already likes you, I love you, and all that's missing is just Blake~"

"YOU CAN'T JUST-" but was cut off was Ruby seized her chance as she begun kissing Weiss on the lips- effectively cutting her off. Weiss went ramrod- she couldn't process what was actually happening, but her mind is telling her, through muscle memory, and the tongue action Ruby is doing, that that is definitely her girlfriend, despite being Blake in appearance. Now she knows how Yang felt.

"...I would be laughing right now at Weiss, since she's now had a taste of her own medicine, but this..." joked Yang as she turned to Blake, her face red with arousal. "...is kinda hot Blake."

"...shut up." was all Blake could reply, too embarrassed, too happy, too excited, and too aroused. The kiss Ruby had made, sent signals directly to her, still able to feel the emotions and sensations her clones were feeling, and the looming main meal that she will experience for the first time- something that made her all the more excited. "...So...you gonna stand there or you gonna make out with me?"

"...You- You don't mind?" asked Yang as she drew closer.

"At this point, we're just gonna eventually...do it. Let's just...enjoy it." said Blake as she puckered her lips for Yang to take. Yang gulped down, as she leaned in closer, kissing Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was also the time where I think I'm getting wild ideas.


	14. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut. Smut. Lovely Smut~ Wonderful Smut~

Ruby started attacking Weiss through small gestures and light touches around the heiress' nightgown. The caresses were subtle, but pinpoint accurate- it made the heiress squirm with delight. Weiss always loved it when Ruby does this, but with the situation she's in, it feels...slightly off. Or more arousing, considering Ruby is essentially Blake.

Weiss always loved roleplaying as a child. She would act as a princess(duh) while her sister would be the male prince who would come and save the day. Weiss always loved it, and it always made Winter smile. Though their games stopped as soon as Weiss started being treated as the next heir, she missed them immensely. When Ruby came along, she picked it up again as a suggestion, and Ruby would play along to spice things for them. Their roleplay sessions would be rare, but passionate. One session was when Ruby acted as the submissive role tease Weiss, and it ended up with a new kink the princess learned to embrace. This time- Ruby took the whole roleplaying to a whole new level.

With Ruby being essentially Blake, Ruby could explore a new sensation with Weiss, or as Weiss would call it, and new Faunusensation. Ruby kissed Weiss' neck as she licked it clean. Weiss from her perspective, saw Ruby do this with absolute glee, with her ears flicking excitedly. Weiss thoroughly aroused, placed her hand on Ruby's ears as she fondled them sweetly. Ruby unconsciously mewled, along with Blake beside her. Ruby feeling happy, as she drew herself into Weiss' face.

_"A little frisky now aren't cha Weiss?"_

"...sorr-"

_"Do it again."_

"Umm... are- are you sure? Won't Blake-"

_"No she won't- She loves it. And she'll love it if you do it~"_

"...O- Ok..."

_"Don't worry. I felt the same at first."_

"...Ruby..."

_"...Shut up and just kiss me Ice Princess."_

"Ooohh fine Bla- I mean...Ruby. I'm so confused."

_"Don't be. Let's...have some fun."_

Weiss herself did the deed this time- she inched her face closer as she kissed Ruby passionately- giving in to her lust. Ruby let Weiss take the lead as she raised her and Weiss up, and slowly switched position as Ruby now laid on the floor, with her Yukata now unfastened- exposing her body for Weiss to tease. Weiss began nibbling her neck, eliciting a moan from both Ruby and Blake as she slowly lapped up other sensitive parts of Ruby.

Meanwhile, Yang and Blake were kneading each others breasts as they make out- both on their sides on the floor, slowly stripping their clothing. Yang lead the make out session as she constantly teased Blake's cat ears with her fingers, her nipples with her other hand and her tongue. Blake being overwhelmed with two separate sensations, could only let things happen as they go- and she is enjoying every moment of it. Yang broke her kiss as she now lay siege to Blake's neck, slowly reaching downward to her breasts. Blake stifled some of her moans, but can't help as let out a mewl of content in tandem with Yang's fiery touch.

As Yang reached her breasts, she begun suckling them lightly as she looked at her partner's eyes- filled with need and happiness. Blake wanting to return the favor, slowly cupped her hand to Yang's breast as she lightly squeezed out some of her milk, spraying her. Blake opened her mouth hoping to catch some of it in her mouth, making the most aroused face that puts Yang's to shame.

"Whoa there kitty, you can have some of these now if you just asked."

"I like to tease, then please, Yang."

"Living up to your name eh? Kinky Kat."

"...Shut up."

Blake slowly lowered herself to directly spray some of the milk into her mouth, tongue out. She caught some of it, as she began lapping up, licking the sides of her lips seductively, keeping her eyes to Yang the entire time. Yang's blush grew deeper, as her smirk grew wider. Blake now cupped her mouth over Yang's breast as she started suckling hard to draw in as much milk as possible. Yang closed one of her eyes- flinching slightly, but only lasted for a moment as Blake slowly drew into Yang's, cheeks full as she slowly kissed Yang with a taste of her own milk. Yang slowly drew it in, as she began drinking it in.

"Ready for the main course now kitty?" said Yang as she swallowed her milk, slowly licking her lips. Blake smiled, as she slowly drew back and grabbed Yang's hands and drew it to her clit, and winked at her.

"Go for it, Yang."

As the bee did her dance with her partner's irresistible flower, Weiss and Ruby had began eating each other out- with Weiss eating out, clearly avoiding Ruby's stick as the main course for later. Ruby, inserted her own fingers into Weiss, hoping to prepare her partner for her own. Weiss face was unrestrained- her face showing no signs of embarrassment, just pure lustful hunger. She didn't care anymore- not after many months and many sessions with Ruby- each with different kinds of plays that slowly broke the heiress normal sensibilities that slowly lead into depravity. Her switched was flipped, and she won't stop, no matter who sees her, even her father. Ruby meanwhile, reveled in each new sensation she experiences- the innocent girl still exists- but her curiosity makes her seem corrupted- with each new ability she tries out, she fails to realize the consequences on her partners- not that they minded- everything was for the better. Depending on who you ask that is.

Weiss sticked her tongue deep into Ruby- eliciting a moan from her(and Blake). Ruby already fingering her partner softly, increased her pace, making Weiss buckle slightly as she too felt her eyes roll slightly back as she moaned out her joy. Both continued this for awhile, until Weiss could not take it anymore. She buckled slightly as she reached her high, as did Ruby, stiffening both their bodies against each other, with Ruby maintaining her position to take in Weiss' nectar. As soon as Weiss had reached her high, Ruby slowly rolled back, pulled herself up, and slowly beckoned a slightly dazed Weiss, to start the main course. Weiss, ditzily smiled as she placed her mouth to start and suck Ruby's stick hungrily.

Yang meanwhile ate Blake out, with Blake's legs wide and exposed as she fingered herself. As soon as Weiss had started taking in Ruby's stick- Blake froze for a single instant as a new sensation washed over her, her eyes rolling back, her mouth wide with joy. All that did was made Blake spread her legs wider, as Yang slowly watched her partner reach a new level of "sex enlightenment".

"You feelin' Ok there kitty?"

"...yea-YEAH- I- I JUST- feeling greaaahhhh~~ It's.. likaaaahhhh~ beingg suuuckkedd~~"

"You're feeling what Ruby is feeling there love."

"...Oh that, is sooo you Yang."

"Like it when i call ya love huh kitty? Guess I'll do it from now on~" replied Yang as she returned to eating out her partner.

Blake just continued on, now removing her fingers as she grinded her hips to Yang's mouth, wanting more and more- as well as the new sensation courtesy of one horny thorny rose. Yang, now feeling a little left out, slowly drew away, as she too, copied Blake's stance. Blake wringling and swaying like a needy child, only made Yang want to tease her by doing the same as her partner. As she slowly drew her own to Blake's, both rubbed onto each other as they now supported against their own gyrations. Yang speed up hers, wanting to build up her own arousal, exaggerated her wringling- making her breasts swing vicariously. Blake's eyes were mesmerized- only because of the sweet delight coming out of it, slowly leak and spilling onto the floor. Her faunus side being completely under her control- she now has one of her rare chances to take things in her own way- with no interruptions or no lapse in memory.

Yang arched her back more, as her moans increased- not caring who hears her or what they think of her- she's too into it and Blake wanted to return the favor, replied in kind. Both now on their elbows for support, they lifted their heads as they looked on, both full of need. As they both reach their high, Yang eye's rolled back as she let out a moan, while Blake's eyes, now completely slits, rolled hers as well, whilst growing fangs as she let out a moan mixed mewl. Yang couldn't move from her high, but Blake, slowly slide her legs as she raised herself onto Yang, landing on top of her, mewling between her breasts as she licked and tickled Yang's succulent milk. Yang looked and smiled as she patted her partners head.

Weiss in the meantime, continued bobbing her head along Ruby's length, as she took it in deeper in her throat as she savored her partner. Ruby guided her through a helpful hand behind her head, slowly moaning out as Weiss continued on. They've continued doing this throughout the entire time Yang and Blake did their own love making, but now Weiss slowly reached to her core as she touched herself, losing any sense of self-control. She bobbed her head harder as she fingered herself more, hoping Ruby can reach her climax as fast as possible- and she got her wish. Ruby blew out her load deep into Weiss, as Weiss swallowed everything through guttural noises. When Ruby had calmed down a bit, Weiss slowly took out her mouth as she stuck her tongue out and visibly showed Ruby that she swallowed it whole. She licked her lips lazily, as she crawled on top of her partner, and slowly but surely, positioned herself for the next move.

"...Blake, I hope..you'll enjoy this as much as I do." said Weiss as she turned to Blake. Blake turned and blushed. She nodded her head and looked visibly happy that she, through Ruby, would at least feel Weiss' warmth. Ruby giggled as she slowly crawled her hands onto her girlfriends abdomen, then through her breasts as she teased them without end.

 _"Don't worry Princess, I'm sure Blake will definitely love this~"_ said Ruby as she twisted her girlfriend's nipple. Weiss elicited a moan as she lost balance and got penetrated by Ruby's length. Blake, who was in Yang's embrace, widened her gaze as she opened her mouth in a silent scream- tongue out and eyes bulging. Weiss moaned as she let Ruby enter her, and when they reached deep near her womb, she fell onto Ruby, landing on her breasts as she took a moment to catch her breath. Blake, getting the new unique sensation, made her body convulse- arms stiff and legs locked, her shoulders quivering and her ears twitching uncontrollably. Yang, worried that her partner might have broken down, pulled her down onto herself as she kissed her neck. Blake, coming back as she regained mental control of the situation, panted hard and just embraced Yang back.

"You OK there love? I thought I'd lost ya there." replied Yang concernedly. Blake, still panting, accidentally bit Yang's neck. She quickly let go as she turned to her partner and leaned into her neck.

"...I'm..I'm fine.. just...wow. Just... wow. I...have no words to describe..aahhh..." replied Blake.

"You hear that snowflake, you made Blake happy! Good for you!" teased Yang.

"Good..to...hear..." was all Weiss could mouth out. Ruby quickly shifted her teasing as she pushed Weiss onto her, making eye contact.

 _"...Let's show Blake, what it means to be in the Wild side~"_ joked Ruby as she winked- one of her eyes now slits.

"...You are as bad as your sister, you know that?" smiled Weiss. "...but I like it." Weiss closed her eyes as she kissed Ruby, and slowly lifted herself and started moving at a slow agonizing exciting pace.

Yang, not wanting to feel left out, crawled on of her fingers down Blake's back, tracing her spine then upon reaching her butt, quickly inserted a finger. Blake, gasped a mix of surprised and a mewling moan from both the sister's combo- wanted to let things continue on their own. The more Weiss rode Ruby, increasing her pace faster and faster, the more Blake felt her own body stiffen as her own hips started to quiver and started dry humping Yang.

"Whoaa there boy, hold it,hold it!" joked Yang. Blake couldn't even comment on Yang's bad taste in jokes- she was too deep into her need to feel and concentrate on the sensation Ruby is making her experience. She felt how Weiss tightened, how deep Weiss let Ruby in and how soft and ecstatic she was feeling- she never wanted it to end- and she wanted to do it, someway one way or another. Her mental barriers were slowly being battered away by pleasure- she wasn't sure if she was now doing this on her own, or if her animalistic side has finally resurfaced despite drinking the milk- No. A force- someone, something was letting her animalistic side take over. She turned to Ruby, as if to ask, but Ruby, through a mental link answered her questions.

_"I want you to completely enjoy yourself- faunus and human- all of it~"_

The voice, echoed in her head like a command, and as soon as she had heard it- she felt a presence grew in strength, a presence who would soon influence her. Blake's eyes closed for a moment, and was dragged into her mind's eye, as she faced two familiar entities. Ruby among them, wearing Blake's outfit.

"Ohhhhh yess Dearie~~ You're wish, is our will~~" gestured Faun kindly to Ruby as she sensually touched herself.

"...Faun..don't hurt anyone. Or I'll-" warned Blake worrily.

 _"...Don't worry Blake, I won't let her."_ replied Ruby softly.

"I'll be there to help her, and you so don't worry Blake." replied Humina.

"I promise to be a gooood kitty~ So..let's get us started!" said Faun.

Ruby then clapped, and Blake was forced back- opened her eyes and saw Yang, with now a need to dominate. Yang tilted her head slightly, wondering what got into Blake all of a sudden. Blake closed one of her eyes, as it reverted back to normal, with her other eye remaining a slit.

"...Yang..let's have some fun now." replied Blake sensually, as she is slowly influenced by Faun. Yang, "ooohheed~" her, as she licked her lips, as she gestured to herself that she is ripe for the picking. Blake immediately seized her, as she hugged her once more and quickly pecked and nipped random parts of her body, eliciting an electrifying moan from her.

Weiss in the meantime, slowly switched positions to get a better hold of the sensation- from spreading her legs wider whilst cowgirl, leaning on her partners legs, eyes glazed as her mouth drooled lolling. Ruby gyrated her thrusts, making Weiss moan on command like a robotic toy. Weiss stopped midway, as she re-positioned herself, taking Ruby with her as she now took a more submissive pose. Now on her hands and knees, she wiggled slightly, signaling Ruby to go all the way and making her hers. Not wanting to disappoint, increased her pace faster than before.

Blake, now sitting upright as she dragged Yang's hips to her face, continued eating her out with fervor, as Yang just moaned the indignity out Blake's name over and over. Blake, not knowing how she has endured the double pleasure she's experienced up to now, simply continued enduring and kept concentrating so her mental barriers wouldn't shatter. She inserted her fingers into Yang again, on in her delicate lower lips, and the others in her butt. She wanted more and more, she felt the same as she did when she first let herself go with Ruby during their team exercise, and now, with history repeating itself, she will do it again to her sister.

Blake slowly trailed her tongue up to Yang's rose mark, fully yellow, as she kissed it directly tracing the shape with her tongue. The mark slowly grew red, as she drained it her reserves and refilling her own. She stopped as soon as it was half-full, and now focused herself to her partners thighs. She retracted her fangs, as she slowly nibbled her partner's leg- leaving love marks all over. She quickly turned and used her tongue to please Yang directly, wanting to claim her as hers, along with her sister as her own.

Ruby doing the same to Weiss, now lifted Weiss up on to her body, spreading her legs wide for everyone to see, as Weiss hugged Ruby for stability. Weiss kept moaning out, panting as she keep being penetrated deeper and deeper. Even now as she started to form words, all she thought was of pleasure, and the person she knows who's doing this to her.

"Ruby...Blake...I...I love you both~" said Weiss passionately. Ruby, blushed as she rubbed her cheeks to her girlfriend- and Blake, who was still eating out Yang, stopped midway as she turned to her, happy, contented and..full of gratitude.

"...I..love you too Weiss." replied Blake in earnest.

"Heh, Weiss can only be honest with herself when she's being fucked around with. Kinda messed up, but very very heartwarming" said Yang as she panted.

"...Yeah. But, I like it this way- we are all honest when...we're all like this. No boundaries, it's just...all of us. Laid bare."

"Dang you stole my joke there love~"

"You can't always have the the last joke there Yang."

"Heh, true enough kitty. Now eat me out before I force myself on your face."

"With pleasure...oh..and Yang?"

"Wassap?"

"...I love you too."

"Heh, love ya too kitty."

All Yang could was freeze in place. She blushed hard upon hearing and thinking about it, and she started fidgeting. Blake looked at her with a loving look, a look that reminisce of Ruby- a look that Blake had unconsciously mastered while being possessed by her.

"You're cute when you're not abrasive, Yang. I like that side of you."

"...You really know what to say, don't cha love."

"You're mine now."

"I think you mean, _"ours"_ " Yang corrected, as she pointed to Ruby as well.

"Even Weiss?" teased Blake.

"...Even the snow queen's."

 _"And with that, we are all together in this, alright?"_ asked Ruby joyfully, still pumping hard into Weiss. Both Yang and Blake looked to Ruby, smiling. Ruby slowed a bit, hoping to get an answer from her girlfriend. Weiss couldn't look at her other teammates that well, but she just meekly shook her head.

"...together."

 _"Go team...RWBY!"_ yelled Ruby as she drove with one last push into Weiss, making Weiss's back arch as she reached her high. Her world felt like it's melting into different colors, but her sensations and her feelings were intensifying them over ten fold. The feeling she had was too overwhelming, too exciting, too addicting. She will and shall keep this in her head, etched into her body, and marked in her heart.

Yang and Blake not wanting to be left behind, quickly resumed their session, and with Yang already near her limit, she came as soon as Blake had spelled out her name in Yang. Yang's nectar just flowed deep into Blake's mouth, with her drinking it like a last meal of the day.

Now, with Weiss fully exhausted, as with Yang, both Ruby and Blake slowly carried their partners. Blake and Ruby, on sync placed their own partners beside each other- with Yang opening her arms to accept Weiss, both leaning on the bunk bed upright. Weiss, recovering from her high, but still playful, went on to rub her face onto Yang's breast as she now started suckling her.

"...You know brute, you're milk's not bad."

"...If you had told me this while we were still sane, I'd probably think you'd be lying. Thanks, Sweiss."

"Anytime you overgrown milk cow. I'll...just cuddle here now."

"Heh, go ahead. Be like Ruby. It'll make things much easier for the both of us."

"Clearly."

With that, Weiss hugged Yang as she took in her milk, as she unconsciously traced Yang's back. Yang hugged back as she fed Weiss her milk calmly, both now resting in each others embrace.

"So...are we gonna get ready for bed or are we WHOA-" asked Blake but was pulled by Ruby, now face to face.

_"Hrmm...I think not. Not...until I fulfill one of your...fantasies~"_

"...You're not thinking of...!"

_"Yoink!"_

Ruby quickly pushed Blake onto the floor, and quickly positioned herself as she now straddled Blake, ready to take her. Blake had..small protests, but it soon disappeared as soon as Ruby prodded her entrance. Weiss continued her suckling as she turned her gaze to watch Ruby take Blake- or Blake take Blake- Blake taking herself- she had no idea what to call it. Yang just shook her head in delight.

"Looks like we have dinner and a show, Eh? EH?"

"...I'll give that a pass, Yang."

"...Wow, you let that one go. You've really mellowed out eh?"

"I blame Ruby. And...you."

"Me?"

"..Embarrassing as it is...Your milk is...Motherly. Something..I've yet to experience.."

"...Eep."

"I made the almighty Yang eep. I call that, a success."

"...Let's..just enjoy the show."

"Fine by me."

Ruby started pushing into Blake, as Blake now arched her back as she hugged Ruby rather hard. Her eyes now full slits as her ears bent forward to her head. Her fangs are bare, her nails clawlike and her moans are more mewls and hisses. Ruby slowly stopped, as she kissed Blake on the lips, sticking in her tongue, dominating her. Blake felt her eyes roll back as she let her leader take her completely.

As Ruby now moved at a rather incredible pace- already near her limit from her time with Weiss, any restraint she had was gone. Blake now clawed Ruby's back as she deeply hugged her like a vice-grip never letting go- her legs swinging in the air. Both their breasts were rubbing against each other, and Blake animalistic moans were heard, even if her lips were currently occupied. As Ruby reached her limit, she signaled Blake by breaking her lips and nodding to her hips. Blake, already in a daze, could only process what that meant, and quickly smiled her response. Ruby quickly speed up her hips and with her last push, released her load into Blake, making her scream out in pleasure. Blake, reveled in the sensations flowing through her- her mind addled with lust her stomach filled with warmth, and her body convulsing, and her hips swaying uncontrollably.

Yang and Weiss blushed as they both watched their lover separate from Blake, still oozing and pulsing. Ruby walked towards both Yang and Blake, as she took a trickle from her dick, and waved it to Yang's mouth. Yang opened in response, as she tasted Blake. Ruby then took another trickle and fed to Weiss.

 _"So...what do you say?"_ asked Ruby.

Yang and Weiss turned as they both giggled. "Go Team RWBY."

"...go...Team...RWBY..." replied Blake, still recovering.

_"I think it's now really time for bed, don't cha guys think?"_

"Yeah, sooo...who's sleeping beside you?"

_"Blake."_

"Fine by me, I get to sleep with Weissicle here."

_"See you in the morning."_

"Night sis."

"Good night Ruby."

"...Goood...night..Ruby~"

And as Blake's consciousness slips, she concentrated as she sealed her aura within her as her clone disappeared into dust before rejoining Blake. Yang slowly parted her embrace from Weiss, and stood up to carry an unconscious faunus beside to where the real Ruby was sleeping soundly on the bed. Yang, with her strength still intact, carried Weiss bridal style as she jumped to her bunk, and threw Weiss onto the bed softly. Yang then proceeded to gather all their clothing and lay them in a corner, as she now joined Weiss in bed.

"It's been a weird day hasn't it? We get dragged away from school, get to stay here for five days and all four of us are in it." said Yang.

"...It sure has. I wonder how my sister is doing."

"She'll be fine. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, if she ever finds out that you got dragged into Ruby's place, she'll probably lose it, again."

"...I've been meaning to ask, now that we're all honest with each other..."

"Uhuh?"

"...Does she...approve of my relationship with Ruby? As..in.."

"Heh, to be frank as soon as she knocked you and Ruby out, we both had a long talk."

"And?"

"And first, you need to not jump to conclusions and misunderstand the situation."

"...Sorry?"

"Second, she has..issues with you dating Ruby. But know that she approves of this kind of relationship. Better than the heirs that you are scheduled to meet to marry, from what I heard off."

"Agreed. The marriage counseling for my future is always a pain- not to mention the list of candidates were all in it for the money, the prestige, and the glory."

"Third, she told me that one of these days, you and Ruby will have to go on a test of skill one day."

"...Winter..."

"I don't know what that is, but she says it's coming soon- and you need to be ready for it."

"...Alright, thanks Yang."

"Anytime Snow Queen. Now, how about some shut eye."

"Yeah yeah, night you brute."

"Night. Oh, and feel free to suckle me if you feel lonely-"

"I most certainly will not."

"Ah there's the normal Weiss I know. Don't worry- Ruby told me, as did your sister, that you sometimes feel lonely when you sleep alone, so I thought this might help."

"...Those two..are...so-"

"Are the greatest sisters ever?"

"Yes that...and are too nosy."

"Yes, but that kind of nosiness is welcome. So what do ya say?"

"...I'll take your offer."

"Good! Night then!"

"...and thank you Yang."

"yeah yeah~"

Weiss clung closer to Yang, as she buried her face into her, feeling her warmth, and she started to reminisce the same feeling she had when she was a kid. The feeling she missed most of all as a kid. The feeling her sister, Winter, used to give as a kid- the feeling of home.

* * *

Sunlight came from the window as it shown through the room of Ruby Rose. All four huntresses were gently sleeping away, with the sun slowly lighting up the semi-compact room. It was Ruby first who slowly got off her bed, dragging Blake with her to the floor with a thud. Blake still sleepy only got up to return to the bed to return to slumber once more. Ruby made her way to the bathroom to freshen up- or at least she would once she realized that she forgot her spare clothes. After fifteen minutes Yang followed suit as she got off the bed and landed face first onto the floor, and got up without flinching. Weiss woke from her slumber, as she nimbly climbed down the bed, and slowly heading for the bathroom as well.

By the time it was Noon, the only one to wake was Blake, thoroughly refreshed after the intense session last night. Logic, and lack of decency thereof, she made her way down to greet her teammates. Meanwhile, All three sat on the kitchen table eating their meals- Weiss having herself a simple salad, Yang having herself any meat and some leafy greens, and Ruby, munching away at anything without regard if it was healthy or not.

"Whoa there kitty kat, a little risque aren't we?" teased Yang as she lifted her food to her mouth as she saw Blake enter the kitchen.

"...Really Blake." blushed Weiss.

"Morning Sleepyhead!" replied Ruby earnestly.

"Hey."

"So...are you going to put on some clothes?" asked Weiss, trying to concentrate back on her food.

"We're all alone right? And I don't sense anyone else coming so I don't mind this. I never liked wearing anything after a session like that, at least for awhile." replied Blake, half-yawning.

"Eh, whatever makes you feel free." replied Yang whistling all the way. Weiss felt stunned. Ruby kept on eating.

"Hmmph. So, what's for brunch?"

"I've got some fish I caught out of the riverbank upstream, here have some Blake!" replied Ruby.

"Thanks." As Blake quickly took some of the fried fish and quickly snapped off a head as she began digging in. After a few more bites, she looked to her teammates, and felt the need to ask.

"...Actually, about last night-"

"Are we REALLY talking about this? Here? NOW?!" replied Weiss loudly.

"...Uh, can't it wait after we all have finished our meal?" asked Yang timidly.

"...Fine you pussies." joked Blake.

Once Blake sank her teeth into her meal, she continued eating with fervor until miraculously all the fish Ruby had caught were gone in an instant. Ruby clapped as she toasted congratulations to Blake, for another fish eating record.

Once all four have had their meal, and after Blake has refreshed herself, all sat down in the couch in the living room.

"..So.. about last night. I wanted to say...thanks."

"What for?" asked Weiss.

"Just...I wanted to say it. I've never felt so- so...close or so loved- not by anyone."

"...I feel the same way Blake." replied Weiss kindly.

"Yeah well, thanks as well kitty. You too Ice Squeeweiss."

"...That, I will not thank. Your jokes are as bad as ever."

"Yay Team RWBY!" replied Ruby optimistically.

"And...as a form of my thanks- no- not that. More like...to show you all my trust in all of you, as well as my...love for Ruby.."

"Hrmm?" replied Ruby, curiosity filling her mind.

"Well Don't keep it in the bag, let it out!" replied Yang.

"Yes?"

"...I...I want to...to...give you all a...faunus mark."

"Come again?" replied Weiss. Yang raised her eyebrows as did Ruby.

"But, you can't give a rose mark like me Blake! Or..Unless...YOU ALSO GOT-"

"Ruby, your condition's genetic. Remember?" snickered Yang as she reminded Ruby with a light tap.

"Oh. Hehe...Sorry~"

"You see...in.. a faunus relationship...we...tend to mark our potential mates, giving them a scent that alerts all other faunuses that..they're taken. What it does is-"but was cutoff

"Wait, didn't Ruby's dad told you to not rush it?" reminded Weiss to Blake. Yang and Ruby looked at each other confused.

"...I know. But...this.. I know no one- I mean absolutely no one else outside the White Fang- No one else. I was...always alone. But now...I've found...you all and...I don't want to lose anyone. Not a single one, ever."

The three sat there in silence as they waited for Blake to finish.

"So...I want to mark all of you..as my partners- my family, my lovers- all of it."

"OK!" replied Ruby happily.

"...Blake, are you sure?" asked Yang concernedly.

"I'm sure. Last night...affirmed my decision, and after talking it over with myself."

"Eh?" asked Yang stupidly. Weiss raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I'll explain later- for now...what do you two say?"

"Well...there's no going back after we do this right?" asked Yang. Blake nodded seriously. Yang smiled as she too nodded. "Alright- I'm game. Just be sure you don't regret it. I know that once you do that, it's nearly impossible to get rid off."

"How-how did you-"

"We're in Patch. A lot of Faunus' here are well respected, so me and Yang got to know some...things." interjected Ruby. Yang hiked a thumbs up.

"This is weirding me out." replied Weiss honestly.

"Trust me, if I explained to your our customs, you'll find that this is just...the most simplest custom for me to do. I...can build up the rest once we're...all ready."

"...Very Well. I'm on board as well. I just hope you won't ever regret this decision, because if you do...I'll make sure you'll never forget it."

"Possessiveness suits you, oh mighty Ice Queen." joked Blake. Weiss let out a hollow laugh- while Yang uproared with laughter. Ruby shook her head at her sister. "...Could you all of you, expose your necks for me?"

All three nodded, as Blake walked to Ruby first, who simply rubbed her cheeks on her neck. Ruby felt a distinct licking from Blake, before feeling a small tinge of pain. When Blake had finished, she moved onto Yang, whose eye's flared at the bite, but soon reverted to normal. Weiss shook as Blake bit her, and Blake hugged her to ease her worries. Now having done the deed, all four nodded in agreement. As Blake, Ruby and Yang were about to do their thing, Weiss, spoke up.

"Well, since Blake's doing this as well, I might as well say my peace, too." replied Weiss. All three now turned their attention to Weiss.

"...Whatever happens, we don't ever- EVER regret what we did alright? Because...I feel like what I've done was just- just-" but was cut off as Ruby hugged her, soon followed by Blake. Yang jumped in last, as she dived hug them to the floor.

"Nope. I won't ever leave my partner ever! I wouldn't be a good team leader if I wasn't like that!"

"Still bubbly as ever you dolt."

"Ditto. You're too cool Weiss. Plus, you're the most decent person in Beacon outside Team JNPR I know! Well except Velvet, Coco-"

"Yeah yeah I get it Yang. Thanks."

"...Well. I certainly won't disappoint you Weiss."

"Good to hear Blake. So... in the future I'll...be giving you all something. Look forward to it." replied Weiss happily. Ruby suddenly tackled her girlfriend and started...vibrating happily.

"Ooohhh! Is it a present?! Is it a new scope? A new dust? A NEW BARREL FOR CRESCENT ROSE?! CausethatwouldbesoawesomemygirlfriendisactuallygivingmethebestgifteverintheentireworldandIpromisetoneverletitgonomatterwhatbecauseitwasfromyoumybestbestbest-"

"You dolt..." was all Weiss could say as she saw her girlfriend go into hysterics.

"That settles it. So, now that that's all out of the way, I'll go calm Ruby down and go hunt for our dinner, You and Blake can roam around the house, but don't get too lost into the forest- You still don't know your way around here." said Yang as she got up and dragged Ruby with her, still babbling nonsense. Blake helped Weiss up herself.

"So...what's the plan Weiss?"

"I'm...actually not sure."

"Wanna walk with me outside the house? I'm sure you're still curious about faunus customs from earlier."

"...That's a good idea actually. Lead on."

"Oh, and Weiss.."

"Yes Blake?"

"You...might want wear your ribbon as a scarf for a few days. If...Mr. Long or your sister sees the bite mark.."

"Don't be to concerned. At least, with Mr. long. I will though, wear a scarf around Beacon until it heals."

"...True. It'll heal by the time we return though, but...if what Yang says about your sister is true...You...might want to take precautions."

"...Like, what, she's going to come here and drag me back to school?"

"Yes, that."

"As much as I find that prospect dreadful, she has a job to do and will not definitely come here just to reprimand me. She'll do that when I come back."

"Whatever you say Snowflake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Smut delivered. This was fun to write. I hope I removed a lot of the typos. The next one will take awhile longer. And to the one requesting a Summer and Raven story- I've outlined it and prepared it. Rest assured you'll see it soon. :D
> 
> Now a little confession: I actually wanted to draw this into an actual doujin, but I don't have the skill to do so so I ended up just writing it instead. RWBY is a small niche in JPN right now. Very small. Like LoL. In time, maybe it will be popular. Season 3 proved it to be an amazing show. Time will come when it will grow big, you just have to be expressive. That's what I believe.
> 
> I don't use the site often, so I don't know what favorites or views or follows means.(This refers to FF; in AO3- I get the gist. I think) I just appreciate and feel happy that someone managed to read this- even if my style is off putting to some. I hope to continue this.
> 
> And to the others...I plan on bringing more people into the fold. Though, some of you might not like what I do to the other characters. Just a fair warning. Have a good day.


	15. Null Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Golden Week was a blast. Now onward to the show.

Team RWBY's 2nd day at patch was uneventful. Although Ruby and Yang together had caught yet a feast for their dinner and enough food for the rest of their stay, much to Weiss' surprise, they spent the rest of the day talking. Blake talked over with Weiss about some Faunus customs. Weiss kept everything in mind, though her facial features were a mixture of disgust to embarrassment and strangely enough, happiness. Blake herself felt relieved that Weiss' reactions are just that- reactions. As soon as she's done explaining it didn't change much for the both of them- although Weiss has been keeping her hands to her front.

Yang and Ruby though, whilst hunting already know "some" of Faunus' relations- with the entire island of Patch being Faunus friendly, they've seen and heard of their customs. Though it won't stop from Yang from blushing most of the time. Ruby just giggled happily along and wished every random couple a happy relationship. What the girls didn't know however, are Faunus' heat cycles. Weiss, is the same- but her case makes things...complicated. The name of Schnee enough, is a repellent for any faunus to avoid her at any cost- all except Blake.

On their third day, Ruby had woken up to the sounds of moaning in the morning. She sat up from her bed, as she turned to see her sister still sleeping beside her. Narrowing her options, she thought of the next likely suspect- Blake. As Ruby had shuffled out of bed, she turned to the top bunk to see what was going on. Her reaction, was just a sigh with a blush on her face.

Weiss had her legs exposed as two Blake's were playing with her- one suckling her breasts the other eating her out. Weiss' moans were small and soft, but her eyes were unfocused. Ruby assumed this had been going on for quite awhile now.

"Well morning to you two." asked Ruby as she put her hands on her hips. Weiss quickly turned her head as she got caught by surprise. The two Blake's quickly lifted their heads as both of them licked their mouths lazily.

"...I-this-you-we we're just-"

"No, I really, really reaallllly needed this." replied Blake happily as she returned to heiress' delicate flower. Weiss let out a moan as she arched her back.

"Her heat's back." replied the other Blake, her hands twirling on Weiss' mound. "Oh, and before you ask, Weiss didn't resist at all."

"Weiss?" smirked Ruby. Weiss responded with moan mixed frustration, but not before rolling her eyes back, signaling her high. The two Blakes smiled that their work done, simply eased their teasings. "Soo...Humina-"

"Correct. You're becoming great at telling me apart from Faun and my original." smiled the clone as she now licked Weiss' nipple slowly. Weiss hastened her breath as Blake quickly fingered her as she ate her out unbearably slow.

"It's not hard after the first fifty encounters." smiled Ruby.

"It was almost frustrating when you couldn't tell us apart."

"Heheh sorry. So Humina- could you...tell Blake that I'll be down for breakfast. Soo...mackerel or salmon?"

"Salmon. She had mackerel yesterday."

"OK! See you then." said Ruby as she waved goodbye, leaving a convulsing Weiss and two Blakes who continued to toy with no end. Ruby walked down the hall as she entered the kitchen and started preparing her team's breakfast. Mind you all she had was the kitchen stove she haphazardly built using scraps from around the house. When breakfast was ready, turned her back to go greet her teammates but bumped into Yang headfirst. Yang yawned loudly as she grabbed the nearest seat to eat her breakfast, pushing Ruby aside, not noticing her in the first place. Blake was the next to enter, clean and fresh as she took her seat and ate her fish. Weiss soon followed, but was out of breathe and was shaky on the waist down. She leaned to Ruby for support and sat beside her as she too ate her meal.

"So...you feeling better Blake?" asked Ruby as she ate her cereal.

"Very." said Blake serenely as she took a large bit on her salmon.

"..I thought I was going to die." breathed Weiss.

"You just need stamina Weissy~ Wanna go on a morning jog with me after this?" asked Yang as chewed her food loudly, cheek puffing.

"...I think I'll pass, Yang. I do rather spend my time reading up on potential classes we've missed though thank you very much."

"You're no fun you know that Ice Queen?"

"Besides, after that I'll probably just..spend some time with Ruby later." smiled Weiss.

"Heh, not after me she's not." said Yang as she pointed her fork to Weiss.

"You've already got your turn yesterday you shameless brute. As I recall, she was skirtless by the time she got back, and had the same look she had when we-we-WE"

"Broke the Ice?" joked Yang. Weiss responded with flick to her forehead. Ruby pouted as she swallowed her cereal. Blake continued eating ignoring the three.

"...I hate your jokes in the morning."

"Gotta get used to them by now."

"Yang, Weiss, thanks but..I was hoping that I'd take a break, at least for one day. You could, I dunno, do it with each other?" asked Ruby casually. Yang did a spittake with her juice, as Weiss nearly choked on her salmon. The two flashed red as they looked onto each other before turning to Ruby. "I mean, at this point we've pretty much did it with everyone else-"

"As I recall, my time with "Blake" was with you." insinuated Weiss.

"Same- with with Weiss, but YOU." replied Yang, her hand wiping her mouth.

"But you both liked it."

Yang had no retort. Weiss felt steam come out of her ears as she buried herself back into her food. Blake managed to finish her meal and quickly tugged Ruby for a second round, who offered another plate.

"Both of you are insatiable, well, except...Glyn. She's ravenous." replied Ruby calmly, though blushed at the mention of her teacher. Yang and Weiss felt their bodies stiffen, as they hugged themselves remembering how they felt with Glynda's magic touch. Ruby saw the expression on their faces as she giggled, slowly spitting her cereal out of her mouth. "In the meantime, I want to do my repairs with Crescent Rose. It's been a long time since Patch and I haven't uptuned her since we got here."

"...Oh alright you dolt. I'll give you a day's rest. But you better make up to me tomorrow!" huffed Weiss trying to look mad. Ruby just laughed as she kissed her girlfriend before downing her meal in one go and heading back to her room. Weiss sighed at her girlfriend, as she turned to Blake, who was still eating her meal as if it's the last thing she's ever had.

"...Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Weiss annoyed that Blake hasn't said anything so far in their conversation. Blake gulped down her fish as she looked to Weiss, stoic.

"...I agree with her you know. I wouldn't mind doing it with you two at least for this day. It'd be a nice change of pace." smiled Blake, as she returned to her meal.

"I-I-YOU-BLAKE!"

"Nothing fazes her remember Ice Queen? She's top cat when it comes to kink." interjected Yang as she stuffed her mouth.

"...You two are so...SO-"

"Blake's used to it, I'm getting used to it- so you better get used to it Ice Queen."

"...I'm surrounded by Idiots."

"Yeah well, we're the kind that makes you scream out our names with-"

"ICAN'THEARYOU!" screamed Weiss as she covered her ears as she closed her eyes screaming nonsense. Yang chuckled as she swallowed her meal and quickly got off the table and patted Weiss' shoulders.

"Anyway, I'll be heading out for my morning jog. Be back in an hour. See ya~" replied Yang as she kissed Weiss on the cheek nonchalantly. Weiss froze on contact like a statue as Yang left the door humming all the way.

Blake raised her head, her mouth stuffed with fish, bones coming from her mouth as she snickered before going back to her meal. Weiss slowly touched the spot where Yang had kissed her as she blushed before screaming once again, forgetting her morning breakfast.

"You know hun~ You should definitely do-" whispered Faun to Blake in her head.

"No. I think I gave Weiss enough of that treatment for today." replied Blake.

"We both had so much fun, we forgot the Weiss was at her limit, well up until we had brought her to the bathroom, she recovered quickly." interjected Humina.

"You two are no fun~"

"Both of us, keep you in check you nymphomaniac." whispered Blake with annoyance.

"But you have to admit, YOU like it. And You, Humina, wouldn't stop touching Blake."

"...Shut up Faun."

"Will you be quiet Faun, I'm trying to remember-"

"Oh, you're going to do it already? My. My~"

"Yes, I did say I was going to do it, and I've made up my mind."

"Just remember, lick first, then trail it in the shape of your mark." interjected Humina.

"You could just aim it at the-"

"And if I do that, other faunus' will think I'm a floozy." replied Blake annoyed at Faun's attempt of perversity.

"And what's wrong with that? We're cats!" joked Faun.

"...Could you just, I don't know go or play somewhere else?"

"I would, but I already touched you today~"

"...You walked into that one." interjected Humina dryly.

"Yes, yes she did hun~"

"We've been having this conversation for the past hour now, and I want to get my day started."

"Fine fine you pussy~"

"...Sometimes I wonder if she's getting stronger or weaker, because at times she's incredibly manageable or sometimes a burden."

"She's dependent on your kinks, you know that." assured Humina lightly.

"...My love for erotica caused me to have a self-manifestation. Oh. the. Joy."

"You know you love it~"

"I'm ignoring you now. Bye."

* * *

By the time Ruby had finished tinkering with her beloved, she had walked into back to show off her masterpiece to find no one else at the house. She quickly used her semblance to scout the house and after a quick run around, she didn't find any signs of them. It was already three in the afternoon, and being out at night was dangerous- especially since Weiss and Blake weren't familiar with Patch. She got to the rest of her gear, and quickly stepped out to scan for any of her teammates aura. She felt a faint tug as she turned her head to the left, and dashed through the forest.

After fifteen minutes of traversing through the trees and the winding road, she came through a pristine lake, and saw her teammates. As she drew closer, she came to a halt as she sniffed the air, and a familiar scent of lavender was wafting through the air. She felt her head go light, as she fought off and concentrated. By the time she reached her teammates, she was greeted with a...sensuous sight.

Blake was rubbing her entire naked body onto Weiss, who was stiff as a board. Yang simply sat as she watched her partner continue doing her thing.

"Umm...guys? What's going on?"

Yang and Weiss quickly turned her head as they saw Ruby walk towards them. As Ruby was about to speak, Yang shushed her quiet as she pointed to Blake. Blake's eyes were slits, and was in a trance as she continuously rubbed herself onto Weiss, occasionally licking every exposed skin. Weiss gasped and giggled every now and then, but nevertheless, felt her face go red as she her girlfriend, tapping her foot.

"Uumm...I can explain." replied Weiss.

"I..think it's better if I do it snowflake. Let Blake...finish her thing."

"Wait...you mean?"

"Yep. She's "courting"."

"...So...did she-"

"...Yes." blushed Yang.

Ruby watched as Blake continued to lick, rub and purr around Weiss as she slowly reached the spot where she had bitten Weiss. In a single instant, she immediately bit once more, making Weiss wince slightly. Ruby suddenly felt her aura and Weiss' flare slightly before Blake separated from her. As she lazily licked her lips, she kissed Weiss once more, making her eyes roll back as she hummed in contentment.

"That was...hot." said Yang. Ruby giggled.

Blake, twitched her ears as she looked onto Ruby before lunging at her and kissing her passionately. Ruby got knocked over, falling onto her back. She was about to reprimand Blake, when she sniffed her and felt herself become paralyzed. She slowly watched as Blake stripped her of her clothes as she started licking her. She smiled as she let her faunus mate have her way with her.

On the other end, Yang slowly helped Weiss upright, as Weiss leaned onto her, still recovering.

"...Should..we do anything?" asked Weiss.

"No. We shouldn't." replied Yang softly.

"But..."

"Oh come on snowflake, you don't have to be jealous that Blake's doing this to your girlfriend." teased Yang. Weiss' response was her fidgeting. Yang, did not expect this, and couldn't help but blush at Weiss' face. Her jealousy face was adorable. She quickly hugged her and leaned her face to Weiss.

"Blake's marked the both of us...so we just let her finish and our team's all set alright?" reassured Yang to Weiss.

"You know...it's still hard for me to believe that Blake's pheromones smells like lavender and her saliva paralyzed us."

"I know what you mean, but hey, at least it's temporary. I mean, she did bite us and well, I guess that must have been a two-parter."

"Not enough big words to explain, yet I somehow understood them. Congratulations."

"Oh cool it, you overgrown catnip."

"Hmph!"

By the time Blake had finished with Ruby, she quickly tugged her closer before closing her eyes and falling asleep, clinging had to her. Ruby, panted hard before helping herself up. She saw Yang and Weiss crawled their way to her side as they helped her up, before making her lean on them.

"Good job Rubes." replied Yang happily as she rubbed her sister's cheek. Weiss quickly pulled Ruby so she can lean on her. Ruby chuckled and noticed the sun setting as the rays covered the lake, as if on cue.

"This is would have been a definite way to end a date, IF we were all out on a date." replied Ruby. Yang and Weiss hummed in contentment. All three just took in the view in the lake, as they heard grunting on their side. All three looked up as they saw Blake stir awake as she helped herself up.

"...Hey everyone."

"Yo partner!"

"About time."

"Hey Blake."

"So... how's everyone."

"Oh you know, waiting for you to wake up, watching the sunset on a lake, all four of us naked again. Normal stuff." enumerated Yang casually.

"How are your necks?" asked Blake, ignoring Yang's comment.

"Slightly painful." replied Weiss. Yang and Ruby just hummed their response, too tired and too lazy as they watched the sun set.

"...Mind if I join you?" asked Blake.

"Come here kitty~" teased Ruby.

Blake crawled towards her leader as she lay her head on her legs as she too watched the view. "This, is such a wonderful place."

"Well, it is Lake Nature Bound, the lake where nature seems to favor those who take care of it. And I have no idea why that's their slogan." replied Ruby as she rubbed Blake's ears.

"Propaganda." replied Blake.

"Meh." shrugged Yang.

"Right. So...when can we go back? I'm...kinda hungry." asked Blake.

"It was fun while it lasted, let's pack team." instructed Ruby.

As the four huntresses dressed themselves, they made their way down the path leading back to Ruby's household. Ruby was about to leave, when Weiss suddenly pulled Ruby by the cloak, staggering her. Yang shifted in place, while Blake raised her brow.

"What, what is it Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"Umm...Ruby...am I seeing things.. or is something...shimmering in the lake?" pointed Weiss to the lake.

"Huh?" replied Ruby. All four stared and for a split second saw something shining within the lake.

"Huh, I wonder what that- Wait- WEISS!? What are you doing!?" screamed Ruby as she saw Weiss quickly dashed off to the edge of the lake. Blake and Yang looked at each other, before chasing down the heiress. Ruby quickly outstripped them as she met Weiss at the edge of the lake. "What's gotten in to-"

"Ruby, do you remember what Professor Goodwitch said about the ingredients to making those pills?" asked Weiss.

"Umm..Yeah? A rare dust crystal that can only be found in locations where no form of life has died. Why do you ask?"

"I think...that, might be such a crystal." pointed Weiss. Ruby looked and saw, something gleaming underneath the lake. Blake, having heard this through her sensitive hearing, gasped. By the time both Yang and Blake reached them, only Yang was left out of the equation.

"So...what made Weiss-" asked Yang, but was cut off.

"Looks like we found the dust crystal needed for making those pills, Yang." replied Blake. Yang raised her brow, as Blake pointed at the exact location where Weiss had pointed. With a grin on her face, Yang quickly stripped herself bare once more before diving headfirst into the lake.

"And this does not surprise me." deadpanned Weiss. Blake shrugged. Ruby wanted to hit her sister for jumping into the lake- it was getting dark and she didn't have towels to dry her. Moments pass, and they waited. Ruby started to feel anxious, Weiss stood silently over the lake, tracing the source of bubbles and Blake flicked her ears concentrating if Yang needs to be saved. Ruby not wanting to wait any longer, quickly tried to take off her boots but stopped as she heard Yang break the water's edge and gasped for air. In her hand, a crystal glowed orange as if being reflected by the sun's rays. Yang quickly swam her way back to her teammates, as she gave a thumbs up and showed them two large crystals.

"This is!" gasped Weiss.

"I'm not done yet. Ruby, rush back to our house and grab some towels, as well as picks. You might as well grab Weiss' and Blake's weapons. We might need them. Also, bring in dad's dust containment matrix." breathed Yang.

Ruby wanted to protest, but the look and confidence in Yang's eyes showed that she won't take "No" for an answer. She nodded and in an instant, disappeared in a flurry of petals.

"Alright, when Rubes gets back, Blake could you throw your Gambol Shroud as far as you can, and Weiss you might want to prepare some suction glyphs, just in case."

"Got a plan in mind?" asked Blake.

"Yeah, and if we succeed, we might have hit the jackpot." smirked Yang.

"This is going to end well." replied Weiss sarcastically.

"Just trust me on this." reassured Yang.

"Fine." replied Weiss.

By the time Ruby had returned, she was surprised to see more crystals near Weiss' feet. She quickly threw Weiss' and Blake's weapons to their respective owners and lifted off a large spherical cylinder off her back. "Here it is, our dad's dust containment matrix." gestured Ruby grandly.

"Alright!" gasped Yang as she broke the water for air once more, before throwing three more crystals to Weiss, who caught it with ease.

"I'll place all of them in the containment matrix, OK, so what's the plan brute."

"Alright, Blake throw me gambol shroud, Weiss, prepare to catch what's gonna come out, Ruby, prepare those dust picks."

"Wait...You found a LARGE crystal at the bottom of the lake!?" screeched Weiss, but her only response was yang going back down. Blake immediately threw her gambol shroud and prepared to tug when Yang gives the signal. Weiss, understanding that things might get hair-raising, she immediately prepared her glyphs as it manifested in her hand. Ruby grabbed her picks, and prepared for what's to come.

Blake felt a tug, and immediately pulled hard. She staggered for a moment, but regained her stance as she continued to pull in harder. The still waters around the lake were now stirring as she saw a large shadow slowly rise up. Weiss kept charging her glyphs, concentrating on stability. Ruby breathed hard, as she saw the water's parted, and with it, Yang swimming as hard as she can, dragging a very large crystal the size of a human behind her. Weiss gasped in surprise, but quickly aimed her glyph towards Yang. Yang immediately went underwater, and quickly swam as fast as she could as she propelled the crystal off the water, if only for a brief moment. Weiss saw her chance and pointed her other free hand on the underside of the crystal, as it floated across the shore slowly.

"...This..is...heavy...I..don't...have...much...longer.." replied Weiss, her voice strained.

"Blake, pull harder!" cried out Ruby, making Blake pull as fast as she could. Yang broke the water once more and quickly swam as she also pushed the crystal onto her teammates. As the crystal reached the shore, Weiss laid it gently near Ruby, who began hacking away bits and pieces as she stored some of them away.

Yang came to shore, exhausted and saw the towels her sister brought and quickly dried herself. Blake quickly sheathed her gambol shroud and helped her partner up.

"Thanks." smiled Yang, thoroughly exhausted.

"That was quite a workout there." said Weiss, tilting her head to her side as she gave Yang a congratulatory smirk.

"Heh, you said it snowflake. How's ruby?" asked Yang. Weiss pointed behind her as Yang saw her sister hard at work, cracking the human-sized crystal into small pieces. "We might have to leave this up to Ruby. Weiss, you know more about dust than any of us, so mind telling us what does this one do, in particular?"

"This, is known as Null Dust. A very rare crystal that can cancel out aura attacks, no matter how large or how strong. It was used in the great war when Vacuo and Mistral led a bombardment raid against Vale- where Vale's defenses were only a large shield that was powered by Null Dust. Null Dust crystals are colorless, and are similar to glass." recited Weiss.

"Heh, so what made you say that it was Null Dust that was the main ingredient in the pills?" asked Yang, her breathing still choppy, but her face full of triumph.

"Professor Goodwitch did say, about the main ingredient being a dust crystal that can only be found in locations where life has never once died. Well, only Null dust is the only thing that came to mind- since this kind of dust is extremely hard to come by- not even the White Fang have managed to get a single scrap of it, yet here we are, in Ruby's place holding a large quantity that can support us for generations to come."

"Whoa, there so this dust is expensive I get, but...what do we do with it?" asked Yang.

"...I suggest we turn all of those crystals into pills." interjected Blake.

"I agree with you Blake." replied Weiss, smiling

"WHOA there. Let's not get hasty-"

"If anyone else finds out that you're selling Null Dust, you'll become a target for the White Fang." retorted Blake. "And the Lien off it is not worth...your life."

"But-"

"...Yang, I have to agree with Blake here. We NEED this, badly. Remember our marks?"

"...Ah, I see what you mean-" realized Yang as she started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" asked Weiss.

"Nothing, it's just...funny to see you care this much."

"..Hmph."

"So we asked Glyn to make some of these pills, and we finally give her own set of permanency pills and keep the rest of them in case Ruby somehow drags another into the fold?" asked Yang.

"That's the plan." replied Blake.

"I have to admit, as much as I want Lien for all the clothes I can buy, saving others from such a fate is much more important. Weiss does have a heart!"

"Oh will you give it a rest! Since you're all better, I'm going to help Ruby and help chip and shape off some of the crystals and make them ready for use later on."

"Weiss, I have a request, could you leave 10 crystals for us to use?" asked Blake.

"...Oh fine. I'll save some and turn it into ammunition for each of us, but the rest is spoken for, alright?"

"Yes Ms. Schnee" mocked Blake, her face a wide grin. Yang chuckled as Weiss pouted.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Glynda was pacing around her office, her hand on her lips, biting her fingernail. Her eyes are darting across the room, her shoulders shivering and her aura flaring hard. It had been only three days since she had heard that Team RWBY had left beacon by request of Qrow, and it left her...very unnerving.

Without a source of Ruby's aura, she's slowly falling apart due to withdrawal, as well as the work overload she had to deal with this week. Processing the tests done to Raven, as well as their heated argument had pushed Glynda to the edge and was near the breaking point. If she didn't get her fix soon, she might just go out on a rampage.

She heard her scroll vibrate and she quickly snarled at the it- who could be calling at such a near late hour that it warrants- she saw Ruby's face and quickly perked up and turned on the video feed.

"Umm...Hello Glyn."

"...Ms. Rose. Where were you? What took you so long to call and WHEN are you coming back?"

"In two days-"

"I cannot wait that long. I request that all of you return back to Beacon posthaste-"

"...Actually, that's why I'm calling you all right now."

"...Oh? What happened?"

"...We found a large stash of those crystals used for making pills. Here-" Glynda saw the feed and her eyes bulged out and leaned on her desk.

"I-How- How did you-"

"I can't explain now, but I need transport. Immediately. There's a risk that...it might be compromised." replied Weiss, who suddenly took the scroll and showed her face of dire need. Professor Goodwitch quickly nodded and ended the feed. She dialed another number, and after the second ring, she Raven pick up.

"What."

"I need you now."

"...If it's about Summer-"

"No, not that. Now. We found a stash of Null Dust."

"...Are you serious?!"

"Your daughters found them. We need transport, ASAP."

"...Fine. I'll meet you in the office." and in that moment, the call ended. Glynda turned to her side and heard a whirling of winds, before a red portal appeared, with Raven coming out.

"Portal to Patch. That's what we need." replied Glynda. Raven nodded, and quickly created another, before she ushered in Glynda and herself into it.

Once Glynda had stepped through, she was in front of a stone path, with forest trees swaying silently in the night. She turned and looked around, and found a cabin with the lights on. She gestured to Raven, who silently disappeared. Glynda knocked on the door, and waited. She saw it open, and quickly saw Ruby, her face lightened.

"Oh! Hi Gly-" but was cut off as Glynda quickly kissed her passionately. She stood there for a full minute, before letting go. She dropped Ruby to her knees, as she felt her cheeks redden.

"That feels...much better." replied Glynda relieved that had her fix. "So...show me the case." Ruby, still recovering, pointed to a tall cylinder in the middle of the living room. She saw Weiss on the couch tinkering on some Null dust, Blake quickly swinging her ears back and forth, scanning for possible intruders, and Yang who was learning on the container, smirking at Glynda. Yang tossed Glynda one small sample, and she quickly concentrated her aura on it. It glowed slightly. It was Null Dust.

"I'll bring it back to Beacon to start production. Take anything you need now."

"Already taken care off." replied Yang as she pointed to Weiss.

"I'll see the rest of you back in Beacon. Unless...one of you wants to come back."

"We're all staying until the five days are up." replied Weiss, her eyes still on the crystal.

"...Very well. I'll see you all soon." Glynda quickly levitated the cylinder as she marched her way out the door, dragging the cylinder with it. With the flick of a wrist, she helped Ruby up, and quickly kissed her once more and closed the door on her way out.

"So Weiss, what now?" asked Yang. Blake was still swerving her ears about, careful about any sounds she might here. "Blake...you can relax now. No need to be so tense." Blake took a deep breathe but still concentrated her ears on any sources of sound.

"...Looks like she left." replied Blake.

"So we have two days until we're back to Beacon. Anyone want to do something?" asked Yang.

"...bed." replied Ruby, thoroughly tired.

"I'm going to refine this dust more."

"...I guess I can help Ruby settle in."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Glynda and Raven quickly opened the cylinder and each took one dust crystal.

"...This sample is...extremely highly concentrated." replied Raven.

"...It's perfect. I can make more pills now."

"...I'll go gather some of the ingredients then. Call me if you need anything Glyn." said Raven as she walked to the door.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Glyn quickly laid a small peck on the cheek. Raven felt her cheeks blush as she felt Glyn's lips near her ear.

"...That, was for eyeing me as you watched me kiss your daughter, Summ."

"...You always knew how to tease her, huh." replied Raven. She heard within the depths of her mind an incoherent ramble that manifested as a blush on her face. "See ya Glyn."

Raven left the room, leaving Glynda alone in the room. She quickly turned on her scroll and activated a secret door that lead her to Rose 069.

"We have a lot of work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Sorry for the long wait. Golden Week made me busy. Holiday. Then after that, writer's block. Then ideas. Summer-Raven Chapter is...on the way. I'm sorry if this is...not exciting.
> 
> I have a few...ideas in mind coming. Thanks for reading.
> 
> I forgot to mention, I also updated chapter 6- dear diary a bit. I also corrected and updated some lines in previous chapters. Don't read it, it's not going to change much. Hopefully all typos are gone.


	16. Fate of Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, is very depressing. You've been warned. It is here where two shall die.

Team RWBY were on a Bullship on their way to Mt. Glenn. All four were incredibly tense, and they were anxiously looking over the window as the dark mountain looms closer.

"We're almost there..." whispered Yang.

"I hope we aren't too late." said Blake, her eyes slits.

"...We're almost near the drop-point." alerted Weiss to the rest.

"...Jaune..Pyrrha...Nora...Ren... hang in there..." replied Ruby, her hand on her heart. Her other hand, was on her scroll, with a single message, the sender coming from Pyrrha:

_SOS. Mt. Glenn. Team CFVY critical._

After a total five days spending at Patch, RWBY was set to go home on a Bullhead provided by a dusty old crow, as a way of giving the girls a once in a life time experience. But who would knew that things would have escalated quickly- as the team was suddenly drawn into an emergency mission drafted by Ruby herself- to rescue two teams and pray that they aren't too late.

* * *

In the outskirts on Mt. Glenn, a team was dispatched on a search and rescue mission. Lead by Professor Goodwitch, Team JNPR thought it would be a simple task. Things never turn out the way you expect them.

In the ruins of the Grimm infested city, Team JNPR were surrounded- hordes of Grimm, along side with their targets- Coco, Velvet, a bleeding Yatsuhashi, and the corpse of Fox. Velvet was on her knees in mourning, unable to do anything. Coco, already battle-worn held in her stance as she aided her rescuers. Yatsuhashi with grave injuries could only sit and watch as doom crept closer onto his fellow hunters. Team JNPR themselves, were in no better state. With Nora and Pyrrha's aura in the red the only fighters capable of fighting are only Jaune, Ren and Coco- with Coco already in very critical condition.

As the Grimm crept their way forward on their doomed prey, fangs and claws were primed, eyes glowing maliciously as they prepare to strike. King Taijitsu's were coiling about, preparing to strike from above, nevermores were encircling like hungry vultures, waiting to lay their claws, Boarbatusks and Beowulves were preparing for charge in as they eyed and waited for their prey to give in to despair.

"...Looks like this is it, huh." snarled Coco.

"...It's never over, till it's over." replied Yatsuhashi.

"If we never make it out of this, I want you to know that I'll miss your Zen moment Yats."

"...It was an honor to have fought beside you, Coco."

"So what's the plan my white knight?" asked Coco as she cocked her head towards Jaune.

"...Pyrrha, Nora- grab Coco and the rest and carry them to safety, and go find Professor Goodwitch. Me, and Ren -"

"No! I won't let you do this! You can't do this Jaune!" yelled Pyrrha.

"He's right." replied Ren as he fired a few warning shots to the enclosing horde.

"BUT REN!"

"At this rate we won't last much longer. We need to get them to safety- NOW!"

"But-" suddenly a large growl came forth as an Alpha Ursa came charging in as he tried to take a razor swipe of Jaune. Jaune blocked it with difficulty, as ren quickly twisted his weapon as he scissor'd slash his way through, cutting off the beasts head.

"GO!" yelled Jaune, as he threw a large red dust crystal over the enemy horde, as Ren fired onto it, creating a mighty explosion that dispersed some of the grimm, blinding the rest around the area. Ren quickly carried Fox and gave it to Nora- Yatsuhashi onto Pyrrha and a distraught Velvet, supporting Coco. Ren quickly threw more dust crystals and created more explosions hoping to blind and distract the grimm as the trio of women made their escape.

Most of the grimm were blinded and fell for the ruse, but the old and wiser ones quickly gave chase as they moved out of the cloud, and quickly saw their prey. Jaune, charged ahead, quickly swinging his sword slicing off any limbs off any grimm that might have given chase, as he was quickly surrounded. Ren, in response mixed his attacks with his palm fist style- incapacitating most of the weak grimm before killing them with a single slice in multiple successions. Any attention that had been on the escaping huntresses were gone, as all the grimm quickly focused hard onto the two hunters- their anger and satisfaction growing on a possible easy prey.

"...Looks like this is it, huh Ren."

"...It was a nice having to have met you, Jaune."

"Heh, no worries there Ren. At least...those two are safe."

"...Nora will be fine. I guarantee it." smiled Ren, his face triumphant in the face of danger.

"...Let's buy them enough time, otherwise..."

"...everything would have been pointless."

Jaune quickly took the stance he learned from Pyrrha- his shield on the side as he slowly arc his sword around his body. Ren smiled as he took a closer look at encroaching grimm. He took a deep breathe, before yelling out a screech and charging in, slicing each grimm with fervor. Jaune felt his blood rise and felt the urge to copy his friend, as he too charge in and started his dance to death.

Countless roars of pain were heard through the desolate city- yet two fighting warriors held their ground, as Grimm kept attack and pouring in in a never ending wave. No matter how many Nevermores, no matter how many Beowulves, or Creeps or even King Taijitus, all of them died at the hands of two such brave warriors. It seemed to last for an eternity, as the clouds began weeping for such men for fighting their all. Everything seemed to be going their way- until Goliaths suddenly sounded their war cry, as most of the lesser grimm parted to let them through. Jaune already exhausted for slicing and dicing countless numbers of Grimm, was near despair- he couldn't take down a Goliath on his own- even Ren was near the breaking point.

"One last shot, what'd ya say Ren."

"Boop." was the only response he gave, before throwing all of his payload onto the Goliath, as it winced in pain- one it's tusk breaking and disappearing. The Goliath roared in pain, but soon charged headlong as it smacked both Jaune and Ren to a nearby building, hearing the a mighty crack. Jaune winced and cried out, as he saw his own swordarm bent in the wrong direction, the stinging pain dulling his judgement. Ren managed to recover with a well time aura-shield, but at the cost of completely draining his aura- he was utterly defenseless, out of ammo, and was out of options.

"...If there's one thing I regret, it's that I wasn't strong enough." croaked Jaune, his voice garbled with pain and sadness.

"Mine would be not making all of you my finest pancakes yet..." coughed Ren.

"But hey, Ren."

"Yeah, it was all worth it, right?"

"Right." said Jaune as he looked triumphantly into the eyes of the encroaching Goliath, it's eyes maddened at the loss of it's inhumanely large and pointy tusk. "You look better without the tusk, Dumbo."

And with a loud humm from the beast, it roared before stomping it's feet, preparing to charge. Jaune closed his eyes... as moments of his life flashed before his eyes. Ren did the same, as he let out one final "boop" as he fistbump Jaune's shoulder, preparing for their worst.

With one loud stomp made by the Goliath, they welcomed their inevitable doom. The last thing they heard, were thundering foot steps, and a loud ringing noise, then everything went black.

* * *

Jaune waited, and waited for the moment for their end to come, but death was late. He wondered why the thundering footsteps had stopped. He slowly questioned if this was the feeling of how being dead feels like- no feeling, no emotions, no lingering presence, just a void blackness. Until he felt his swordarm shot pain opening his eyes- and the sight he saw was something he would never forget-

Pyrrha and Nora were both back, their auras flaring. Pyrrha's eyes were enrgaed, maddened and she was taking everything she could using only her shield to stop the Goliath from moving and crushing her, and Jaune and an unconscious Ren into human pancakes.

"...Py-Pyrrha..?" whispered Jaune.

"...I'm sorry for being late Jaune." smiled Pyrrha.

"...We aren't going to let you do this, not without the entire team!" yelled Nora, extremely happy and excited, yet her face depicted a strange calm stillness that hid her bloodlust.

"...Heh, good for..you. Pyrrha...thank...you."

"Jaune, keep your eyes open...For a little while longer.." shouted Pyrrha as she quickly pushed the Goliath back as she quickly stabbed it's eyes out, then quickly pulling out her Javelin as she spun it and severing it's front limbs. "Please...Help...is on..the way..Please...!"

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I won't." smiled Jaune.

"Nora, get ready!" signaled Pyrrha. Nora responded with a grunt as she swung her hammer, and quickly smacked the ground beneath the Goliath, as it slowly sunk beneath the earth. Pyrrha, using her semblance drew Jaune to her, as Nora quickly carried a weakened and unconscious Ren to her shoulder as they fled up the area, with other Grimm giving chase. Nevermores dove, claws ready for ripping flesh, only to be met with a smack by Nora who deftly spun like a maddened tornado, knocking birds off the sky and onto the ground with a loud shriek. As the two huntresses made their way out the one sided corner, they quickly ran kept most of simple grimm chasing them at bay.

"Nora! Pyrrha! You have to hurry!" screamed a voice from the desolate corner of the city. Pyrrha Nora and a barely conscious Jaune look to turn their heads- on a clift, they saw Ruby, urging them on quickly, Yang concentrating her semblance, making her activate her armor, Weiss prepared two glyphs, each on her side, each spinning and gaining traction. Nora and Pyrrha zigzagged through the ruins, losing most of the slow Grimm, yet only the Alpha's remained, each deftly moving through the debris as if it's was nothing, or crushing through them like it was nothing.

"Jaune...we're almost there. Please...keep your eyes open. Please...Almost..."

"Pyrrha...Keep it up.." smiled Jaune, his eyes already half-way closed. "Ren..ya hear? We're gonna make it...buddy. We...did it..."

Pyrrha and Nora already nearly out of breath, were losing speed. The Alphas were catching up. Pyrrha so determined to save her teammates, held onto her chest, as she concentrated. Pyrrha's hand glowed a mighty red, and quickly signaled Nora to touch it. Nora, without asking, grabbed her hand, as she touched Pyrrha. In a flash of red and pink, Nora and Pyrrha slow drew closer and closer. And soon their auras and heartbeat...synced.

Meanwhile, Blake appeared at both sides of Nora and Pyrrha who quickly carried off Jaune and Ren, as she shadowed hop herself to the top of the cliff. No grimm noticed the shadow huntress, as all eyes were on a two beings slowly pulsing with bright auras, slowly beating...slowly fusing. The Alphas covered their corrupted eyes, they couldn't stand such a bright and positive energy, and they came to a halt, yet they surrounded it like moths to a ever burning flame.

As the light faded, a single entity stood out- A tall amazonian woman stood in it's place. Her ponytail her tied, her bangs reminiscent of a mischievous little sloth-lover. Her eyes, dark green, yet it was full of uncontrollable joy. Her armor was that of a warrior, yet it showed of an overly large cleavage. Her back, completely covered- colors of orange and red, with white outlining the ends of her armor. Her skirt short, yet her leggings were white- on each legging were Nora and Pyrrha's symbols. Wearing heels that were as high as a normal sneaker, it accentuated her height, if only slightly. As the woman slowly opened her eyes, she saw the grimm encroach once more, preparing to strike.

"Ooohhh, I like em feisty~" replied the woman. "Come here little doggy~ Come here~ COME HERE BOY~" taunted the woman, smirking and playfully sticking her tongue out. The Alpha beowulves lunged, but were met with multiple stabs, as the woman drew her javelin. She rolled away, before she lengthened it, as she bent the head into a small but flat hammer head. With her other hand, she drew her shield as she morphed into a chakram. She smiled as she threw it haphazardly at the air, slicing and ricocheting between alpha's slicing heads, limbs and tails off, making each grimm howl with pain.

_"Everyday when I go train~"_ sang the woman with glee, as more grimm roared in pain. _"The Grimm keep's on waiting~"_ she continued, as she swung her makeshift javelin-hammer as each hit caused the grimm to implode, scattering any spikes, claws, fangs or even hides to splinter other grimm in pain. _"Meet a Creep and Taijitu~"_ More grimm flailed in pain as the damage became more severe, before disappearing into dust. _"...Slice, goes the reaper."_ finished the woman manicly. She caught the her bladed weapon midair with ease.

"Ah~ I love singing in the morning. I wonder how Ren would react to that. OHGOSHREN!OHGOSHJAUNE!" And soon enough, the woman ran into a high sprint, each step looked more like a leap as she ran through the area reaching the side of the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang already set, charged in punching her way through hordes of grimm, killing them with a single punch, as Weiss set one of her glyphs beneath Yang. Yang's movements sped up- to the point where one could have mistaken that she was throwing ten thousand punches in under a second.

"Where's Blake?!" shouted Weiss, turning her head to Ruby. "Yang's already in position, and we can't-"

"Right here." replied Blake as she appeared carrying a very critical Jaune and an unconscious Ren. "I'll start closing off any of their wounds."

"Weiss-NOW!" screamed Ruby. Weiss quickly threw her glyph into the air above the massive hordes of Grimm. "Yang, Petal Dance!"

Yang responded with a mighty jump, just above Weiss' glyph as she fired a thousand punches through it. As each punch entered the glyph, it multiplied into smaller bullet parts that rained down on the armies of Grimm. The weakest ones died in one hit, with Alpha's succumbing to a few before running for cover. Goliaths only flinched at such an attack, and instead, charged their way through. Smarter smaller grimm hid beneath the Goliaths as they marched ever onward, trying to ram the cliffside.

"Yang, Seed Bomb! Weiss, Ice Flower!" Weiss quickly formed her glyph as Ruby took aim with her sniper. Yang quickly doved straight through the glyph, and charged up for one mighty punch. Ruby fired off multiple shots, freezing the Goliaths in place as Yang quickly threw her punch, breaking through the first Goliath she hit, and down into the earth, creating a large crack that grew in size. As the earth crumbled beneath, the grimm sank below, screeching, roaring and glaring their eyes at their killers.

"Blake, Bumblebee!" yelled Ruby, and in an instant, and Blake created two of her clones as she tended the wounds of both Jaune and Ren. Humina and Faun quickly dived headfirst downward. Humina threw her gambol shroud as it hooked onto the wall, and threw her other part to Faun. Faun caught it and slowly kept diving and then threw her own weapon for Yang to catch. Yang caught it, as she bungie tugged upwards, latching onto Faun's hips.

"Whoa there beautiful. If you need to grope, you could have asked~" teased Faun.

"I can do that, once we're safe alright? Just get me outta here." responded Yang.

"Fine fine~"

* * *

When team RWBY had all it's members back together, they quickly tended to the wounds of their friends. They did everything and for now everything seemed hopeful. They heard loud footsteps and turned their heads to see...a stranger. Ruby drew her weapon and took her stance, Yang and Weiss quickly covered Jaune and Ren as Blake continued to mend their wounds.

"..Guys? What's with the harsh looks? Don't cha know that's a bad way to greet a friend?"

"Umm...sorry to say but we don't know you, Miss...?" asked Ruby.

"OH RUBY! I'M HURT! It's me! Pyrrnorah- wait. I mean Norpyrhaa- Wait one moment please." gestured the woman as she turned around. Ruby and the rest watched as the crazy woman made hand gestures as she began talking to herself.

"Wait...Pyrrha..? Nora?" replied Ruby in disbelief. Yang felt her jaw drop as did Weiss. The woman turned and jumped excitedly as she rubbed Ruby's face onto her chest.

"OHIKNEWYOUKNEWITWASME." screamed the woman happily.

"Can't...breathe...Nora...Pyrrha...help..."

"Oh, hehe sorry about there Ruby." replied the woman as she let her go gently. Ruby looked to her face as she saw her smile widely as she felt a tap on her shoulder. "I guess we surprised you huh."

"Surprised? MORE LIKE ASTOUNDED. HOW- WHY-" screamed Weiss indignantly.

"I dunno, but it was aweeeesommmee~~" screamed the woman. "I could feel like I could take on a whole army of grimm!"

"You DID take on a whole army of Grimm. An all Alpha pack." pointed Weiss. Yang's smiled slowly broke as she let out small cracks of a laugh.

"Well, you could say I'm the...Omega now. EH?! EH!?"

"...I should have kept my mouth shut." replied Weiss, and with that, Yang suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Um...so...aren't you gonna, you know, defuse?" asked Ruby as she stared back at the woman.

"I could try-"

"...Guys." said Blake, her voice shaking.

"Yes Blake?" asked Ruby.

"...I did...some checks and..."

"Are they going to be alright?" asked Ruby optimistically. Blake shook her head, as she lowered her gaze. Ruby felt her happiness disappear in an instant, Yang stopped her laughter as she looked back horrified, and Weiss, her hands on her mouth, her lips quivering.

"...Wait..no. No. NO. NO!" the woman quickly went to her teammates as Blake gave her the space she needs.

"Jaune! Ren! Please! PLEASE! Don't! No! NO! Don't leave me...! Don't...leave...the both of us...PLEASE!" wailed the woman as she touched the white knight, whose flame was about to go out. Jaune opened his eyes slightly- whether he could see or not, no one could know, but even then, his voice was soft and yet audible.

"...Thanks...Pyrrha. Looks like...I need more combat practice...huh?"

"Jaune...It's..going to be alright..! We're- I- I'm going to fix you! Everything is.." but was cut-off as she felt another hand touch hers. She turned her head and saw Ren, eyes closed, but his mouth a smile. He reached out his hand, trying to trace at the woman's face, trying to reach for something. Once he had reached to the woman's nose, he softly pressed against it, and said only one word. "Boop."

Both of them smiled as they closed their eyes once more, and their face content to see that their teammates had made it. Their mission was a success. The woman lowered her head onto the knight and silently cried, as her other hand gripped Ren's hand tightly. Ruby lowered her hood as she followed Pyrrha's footsteps. Yang lowered her head, Weiss looked away and Blake felt her hands go numb as she started tearing up, unable to hold things in. The party of women kept their silence as they wept for their friends.

* * *

"...I'm terribly sorry about...Jaune and...Ren." comforted Coco, as she knelt beside Pyrrha and Nora.

Everyone had safely returned back to Beacon, along with the bodies of their dear departed. Professor Goodwitch lowered her head the moment Pyrrha, Nora, Coco and Velvet stepped out of the bullhead, frantically apologizing and faulting herself for sending students on a mission that wasn't as it had seemed. Velvet hugged Coco, as she tried to regain some moral. Coco looked at her Professor, before proceeding to hug her as she silently let the moment sink in. She hadn't stop her tears until they had arrived at Beacon. Pyrrha lowered her gaze, unable to look at anyone in the eye. All she could do was simply cling to Ruby and Nora who were supporting her- she had cried nonstop and looks like she isn't going to stop anytime soon. Yang, Blake and Weiss slowly looked on as they couldn't find the words to say to comfort their friends.

"...Those two, were truly huntsmen." said a voice. All looked as they saw a very grim Professor Ozpin walking towards them. He bowed his head to the all of them, his eyes a deep sorrow, and a shaking grip on his cane. "...I'm sorry for your loss. Though, I may not have known them as well as you all do, I know that they had done their jobs, knowing full well that they had saved someone precious to them."

Coco felt her voice crack as she tried to speak, but felt the sorrow burn in her chest. Velvet clung harder, not wanting to cry again. Pyrrha smiled and bowed her head to her Professor- he was right, Ren and Jaune had done what they wanted... _but at what cost?_ Those were the words that rang in her head.

"...I'm also sorry about the state of Mr. Alistair. From the report I've read, he had saved Ms. Scarletina from an Alpha Ursa. He truly indeed is a worthy huntsman. Mr. Daichi also survived thanks to him, but...I also must inform you that, with the damage done to his nervous system, I'm afraid...he won't be able to be active as a huntsman, anymore." continued Ozpin. Coco felt her heart twist- it was Yatsuhashi's dream to become a huntsman, and now...he can't. "According to our specialist, his bones can heal in time, but the nerves around his system can no longer support much muscle control as strenuous as a huntsman."

"Thank you, Professor...thank you." replied Coco.

"Don't thank me, Ms. Adel, but you should thank...your friends, most especially, the deceased Mr. Arc and Mr. Lie. Now, would you four...quietly follow me to my office. We...have a lot to discuss." gestured Ozpin to the mourning women. All four nodded as they were led by a stoic Ozpin. Professor Goodwitch felt her tears still falling down, and soon clung onto for support. Ruby knowing no one would notice, hugged her teacher as she hum a tune. Yang, Blake and Weiss went to their leader as they soon formed a group hug. The Professor hugged back, trying to find assurance that...this mistake won't ever happen ever again- and she refuses too.

* * *

About two weeks had passed since the incident, yet the scars and memories were still fresh upon the minds of Team RWBY, as well as their friends. Phyrra and Nora have been excused from their classes, giving them time to mourn their loss, Coco and Velvet during this time visited Yatsuhashi every day in the infirmary giving him the much attention he needs. Team RWBY were at their dorm, trying to distract their thoughts away, yet could not help but reminisce and feel torn about what had happened to their friends.

"...This has been the shittiest week ever." scowled Yang as she laid on the bed in her dorm.

"...I hope Pyrrha is OK.." said Ruby absent-mindedly cleaned her scroll for the ninth time.

"Pyrrha and Nora will be alright...I hope." said Blake as she stared at her copy of Ninja's of Love, unable to read anything.

Weiss was unable to say anything- her head was in her pillow the entire time, and no one knew what went through the heiress head.

"You think we should.." said Ruby but heard a knock on the door. Ruby got up and walked to it, and saw all, Velvet, Coco, Nora and Pyrrha standing outside.

"Oh. ...hi guys." replied Ruby calmly. "How...was Professor Ozpin?"

"...Well, looks like...our teams have been disbanded." replied Coco, her voice strained.

"I-I'm sorry to hear-"

"But...we were given a choice to either form a new team...or join an existing one." replied Nora, appearing to be slightly cheerful.

"And well.." fidgeted Velvet.

"...We picked yours." replied Pyrrha.

"What? Why? You know we...didn't do anything to-"

"No, you did everything to save all of us, you responded to Phyrra's call as fast as you could- You managed to buy enough time for helping all four of us escaped and...well... I want to repay the favor." replied Coco.

"..I'm going to agree with Coco here. There's no one else I rather be but with you all. I know no team besides yours that takes kindly to...faunuses like me."

"...I know I might be asking this out of line but...You two are second years! How could Professor-"

"Technically, he said he can pick a team we could join and that's it. We continue our own classes in our own way. No biggie." replied Coco.

"Whoa so you four are absolutely sure about join Team RWBY? So it's gonna be what now? Team VNPCRWBY? That's a mouthful." replied Yang as she jumped off her bed as she joined the four.

"...It would be nice to have a fellow faunus to talk too." smiled Blake.

"We gladly accept you into our team." said Weiss, as she appeared behind Ruby, surprising her.

"GAHH WEISS DON'T DO THAT."

"Oh, sorry Ruby."

"But...how would all eight of us fit in one room? Everything in here is already as tight as it is."

"I...believe I can answer your query." said a voice. All 8 girls turned and saw Professor Goodwitch in the corner of the hall. "I've been looking for all eight of you and...judging from your conversation, I came right on time."

"How Professor?" asked Ruby as she pushed herself through her newly formed team.

"We could just turn one of our empty classrooms into your new rooms. Your previous rooms would then be turned into supply rooms. I already got the approval from Professor Ozpin. Though it disturbs me that he agreed to this, very easily. In any case, would Ms. Scarletina and Adel please follow me? We need to file your paperworks."

"Oh...alright Professor." responded Coco. Velvet nodded her head as Professor Goodwitch led them down the hall.

"...Well that went fabulously." replied Yang happily.

"Yeah... Soooo... Pyrrha, you said...you wanted an explanation..right?" gestured Ruby to the two to enter their room.

"Explanation? Did something happen awhile...back?" asked Nora.

"...Well..yes." said Pyrrha. She quietly closed the door and undid her battle armor to reveal a rose mark on her back. Nora awed at the wonderfully red rose tattoo she had.

"This is going to take awhile to explain." answered Blake as she gestured Nora and Pyrrha to take a seat.

"OK, so...I think I'll start from the beginning. So..." started Ruby, as she recounted the moment where Pyrrha, Nora and Coco escaped with their lives.

* * *

"These bastards don't quit!" snarled Coco, hearing rumble behind her as a horde of creeper's started burrowing their way towards them. Velvet quickened her pace, with Nora and Pyrrha following behind.

"We're not going to make it...!" yelled Velvet. Nora quickly slammed her hammer on the ground as Creepers erupted from it, screeching in pain.

"Quick! Let's go before they-" but was cut off as a large Creeper lunged towards Nora. Nora was about to scream when she heard a loud bang, and saw the Grimm get knocked back. "Whew, thanks Pyrrha!"

"..But...that wasn't me."

"Huh?"

"NORA! PYRRHA!"

All four heads turned and saw shades of red, white, black and yellow appear. All four women smiled as their saviors, Team RWBY had appeared in the nick of time. Ruby charged in and began slicing and dicing countless Creepers in half. Yang fired a few bullet punches willy nilly, aiming for grimm that might have jumped to attack her friends. Weiss quickly casted a barrier glyph, whilst Blake quickly shadow cloned and began attacking in multiple fronts- each fooling grimm as they struck a copy. In a few moments, Blake, her clones, and Yang carried off the victims to a nearby safe zone. Ruby and Weiss quickly followed them, covering their tracks so no Grimm would attempt to trail them.

After five minutes, all four reached a clearing where the bullhead had landed, and quickly tended to their wounds. Ruby had torn off Pyrrha's armor and began applying copious amounts of healing salve for her friends, as their own aura helped them recover. They covered Fox in a blanket, Yatsuhashi's wounds were critical, and was brought on board on a stretcher, along with Fox. Velvet and Coco, after making sure that they're decently patched up, rode up the bullhead accompanying the rest of their team. The pilot came out and signaled for take off.

"You go ahead, looks like he needs emergency medical care as soon as he can. Make sure he gets one." replied Ruby.

"But miss-"

"Listen, go to the nearest hospital you can, then immediately contact Beacon Academy, and tell the headmaster there what has happened. If you can send rescue airships back here, I would appreciate it. There may be more people that are hurt-"

"But miss-"

"GO!" yelled Yang at the pilot. The pilot scrambled and saluted the huntress, and charged back into the ship and took off as soon as he could.

"Good, now we should find Glynda and-"

"I'm over here you four!" yelled a voice from the forest. Six heads turned to see their Professor, her dress and skirt torn, her hair unkept and her glasses broken. "I'm..glad to see that you made it."

"What happened to you Professor?" asked Weiss.

"Goliaths and Gryphons." All six women gasped. Her Professor had been fighting hardened grimm creatures that require more than one hunter to take down such beasts. "I managed to take them down, but honestly, I'm at my limit..."

"Here, let's patch you up Professor." gestured Ruby.

"I appreciate it, thanks Ms. Rose."

They had fixed and gave their Professor enough salve to make her aura heal herself up, but now the question remains, how do they rescue the rest of their friends? Ruby was busy massaging Pyrrha's back, as she failed to notice her aura flare up making Pyrrha slightly giggle a bit. Nora had Yang apply a salve to her, as she slowly felt slumber crept up on her, closing her eyes.

"Ru-ruby not so rough. I'm ticklish there." giggled Pyrrha. Ruby was about to let her know she was sorry, but not until her eyes drew to the salve behind her. She sensed the aura on the salve slowly morph- as if it had reacted on contact. The salve slowly drew together, as it seeped into the skin, and as soon as it sunk, it resurfaced- and a new rose tattoo was decorated behind Pyrrha's back.

"...OH NO." said Ruby out loud. The rest of her team and Professor Goodwitch heard what she had said, and quickly got up, concerned. Yang thought that Ruby might have scratched Pyrrha. Weiss thought she might have pinched Pyrrha with her massaging the salve onto her back. Blake thought that Ruby might have hurt herself, and Glynda thought that Ruby might have spilled all of the healing salve.

"Hey Rubes what hap-OH MY GOD."

"Seriously, what's going ooooooOOOOOONNNNN!?"

"Ruby what happe- Oh."

"Ms. Rose what's the matter you looked like you made a mis...take. Oh dear."

"What? What happened?" asked Pyrrha curious.

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT." yelled Yang to Ruby.

"But I-"

"SERIOUSLY THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE AND THIS IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR YOU TO- TO- TO-"

"But Weiss-"

"...Ruby, I'm terribly disappointed in you, as a mate, and as a friend."

"But Blake, I-"

"...Ruby Rose, after we are done with all of this, you and I will have a very long talk about your...little problem."

"BUT GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" yelled all four women marked by their mistress quivering in fear.

"I didn't do anything! I just...applied the salve, and kept applying my aura and...THAT." pointed Ruby. Yang continued to eye her sister dangerously, Weiss looked like she might want to tear her apart for such a ridiculous attempt of a lie, Blake looked like she might use her as a scratching post and Glynda looked concerned and thought on what had Ruby said.

"Umm...what's..going on?" asked Pyrrha, now thoroughly concerned. "What happened?"

"...Umm...You see... well..." gestured Ruby as she haphazardly made random hand gestures, unable to explain what had happened.

"...Long story short, Ruby gave you a mark that gives you a new semblance." replied Weiss.

"What? How?"

"She...has a special condition, per se..." replied Yang as she whispered trying to think up of a possible quick explanation.

"I'm not following you."

"Look, now's not the time for...questions such as this considering we have...more pressing matters at hand?" interrupted Blake.

"Right- We need to rescue Jaune and Ren, they could be.." but couldn't finish the sentence. Ruby quickly gave her a hug of reassurance, hoping that would brighten Pyrrha up.

"Well, I do have a plan in mind, but let's just...finish patching you up and then Nora, alright?"

"Alright. But I want an explanation when all of this is over."

"Good, now everyone, I have a plan..."

* * *

"And well...that's how the marks work." ended Ruby.

"OK so...the mark..you gave me...was that the reason why I could...fuse with Nora?"

"...I think so. But...I don't know how I..gave you the mark. Because it..normally requires...requires...requires..." muttered Ruby as her face grew a deep shade of red.

"Requires...?" asked Nora, curious about what could have made Ruby blush this much. She looked to the rest, but all of them were blushing uncontrollably. Pyrrha was confused as well. Yang cleared her throat and knelt beside Pyrrha and held her hand.

"Please...don't freak out OK?"

"O..K...?

"Alright...so um..Weiss could you...umm...get Ruby...you know...?"

"M-ME!? WHY!?"

"Girlfriend."

"I-YOU-BUT- Is this REALLY NECESSARY!?"

"I could ask Blake instead."

"...FINE."

Pyrrha and Nora looked at each other confused as Weiss walked towards Ruby, before locking lips with her and started making out with her. Both started and blushed that...Weiss of all people, would start making out. Ruby caught by surprise as Weiss started to tease Ruby's weakspots, aiming them with accuracy as she laid siege. After a few moments of making out, Pyrrha and Nora noticed that Yang was visibly fidgeting, as did Blake. After Weiss had made out with Ruby long enough, she slowly stood behind her and raised her skirt. Pyrrha was about to reprimand Weiss- not believing she would act so indecent, but soon stopped as she noticed a large bulge appearing on Ruby's panties. Nora dropped her jaw, as she gestured to Pyrrha what it was.

Weiss, embarrassingly slowly slid down Ruby's panties as Pyrrha and Nora gazed upon why everyone of their friends were so-so- quiet.

"Is-is that-" stuttered Pyrrha.

"...A dick." continued Nora.

"...because...it requires...my...my..." Ruby couldn't finish as she covered her face in shame.

"...Oh. Ooooohhhhh." replied Pyrrha, her face red as she avoided looking at Ruby. Nora kept looking, mesmerized.

"And um...You see..."

"...You four, could have waited for me to explain it to them you know." All six now look at the door and saw Professor Goodwitch her hands crossed. Behind her was a blushing Velvet, her ears skyrocket high, and Coco, eyeing Ruby and giving her a thumbs up. Even in her state, she was playful enough to be a tease.

"Pro-Professor...? What's going on?" asked Pyrrha.

"This, is going to be a very very long day. You two, And Ms. Velvet and Ms. Adel, please come with me. Ruby, and your team, please...stay here. I think you've earned your rest. I will...take care of the rest."

As all four women we led by Professor Goodwitch down the hall, leaving the bewildered Team RWBY to their wits end.

"This...has been a very, very emotional day." said Weiss.

"I think I might need a two weeks off from...all of this." replied Yang.

"Make it three." interrupted Ruby.

"Ditto." replied Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took so long. The story's progressing and things are opening up. More smut incoming soon.
> 
> And I do not regret what I did.


	17. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm not writing anything more depressing chapters. It really hurts.

Knowing full well that Pyrrha, Nora, Coco and Velvet won't be coming back until the next day, Team RWBY prepared to settle for bed, but not without...remedying a certain red's problem.

Blake masturbated as she watched her mate Ruby pounding Yang to submission- giving a frontrow seat to Yang's indecency. Beside her Weiss had her rear raised in the air, panting at her afterglow- yet she wanted more. It wasn't long till it was Yang's turn to crumple, as she reared her head to Ruby to kiss herself silent.

"Thanks...Yang~" smiled Ruby as she lowered Yang to the bed. Yang wanted to cling more to her sister, but her strength wouldn't let her as she reluctantly left her sister as she laid on her back with her nether regions bathe in white.

"Still...got it...sis~" panted Yang. With the last of her stamina, she climbed herself near the headboard, hoping to see the rest indecency of her team. Weiss looked to her partner and shook her rear to try and entice Ruby. Yang seeing this, whistled and just spread her legs to entice her instead. Weiss half-aware of what she was doing and letting her lust take the better of her, crawled and began lapping up the remains of Ruby. Yang went into minor spasms as she watch the heiress degrade herself further. In return, she patted her head, signalling to keep going.

As Ruby turned to Blake, she crawled onto her, pressing against herself hard for Blake to loosen up. With a agonizing slow pace, Ruby slowly parted Blake's legs as she prepared to enter.

"Ready Blake~?"

"Don't keep me waiting, I hate waiti-AAAH~"

With a sudden thrust, Blake rolled her eyes back as she wallowed in pleasure. Ruby fondled her ears for extra effect, making the Faunus mewl or scream in ecstasy. Ruby looked at her, seeing such an expression, could not resist as she went in harder, wanting to make her scream her voice into the heavens.

Meanwhile, Yang kept on watching as the unaware Weiss pleased her with her tongue. Feeling even more playful, she pushed herself upright, stopping Weiss from licking up her pools of nectar. Tracing her fingers over her body, she took her own nectar, and gestured Weiss to come closer to her.

"Come here Weiss...I taste better riiiight here~" said Yang as she traced her essence on her lactating breasts. Weiss obeyed, and crawled closer to Yang as she began suckling her temporary Mistress. Yang giggled as her special snowflake was enjoying her vanilla ice cream with frosting. As one hand cupped her head, she snaked her other free hand to Weiss delicate flower, returning the pleasure she's experiencing over. Weiss mind began to work once more as she felt the familiar touch of her firebrand, stirring her conscious.

"Mmmmmph?" was all Weiss could muster as she saw the scene unfold before her- Yang looking her on the eye, her right hand caressing her silver locks, her cream filling her with delight, her touch sending in shivers of joy, making her squirm and obedient. Yang smiled and closed the gap as she kissed her head.

"So you've decided to Weissen up eh?" said Yang as she felt her body shiver in relief and in constant pleasure. Weiss popped her mouth away from her nurturing tit, as she gazed up to her ditzyly, and kissed her on the lips in response, pushing any remaining milk onto her partner.

"No, not yet." said Weiss, as she pulled herself apart from Yang. "But I do feel much better."

"Good to know. Sooooo wanna sleep, or I could make out with you, so ha know.." asked Yang, offering up the situation to a extremely vulnerable and honest Weiss. Weiss, without hesitating locked her lips, wrapped her arms around the brute. Yang, caught off-guard, unintentionally pressing the pleasure point in Weiss, as she moaned in her mouth.

The whole orgyfest continued for another hour, before all of them collapsed on top of each other in an embrace before blacking out.

* * *

As the sun rose onto Team RWBY's dorm, the room slowly lit up, revealing the aftermath of their session last night- scattered clothes, multiple mysterious stains, musks wafting through the air, and four girls on the bed- Ruby in the middle Weiss lying to her right, Blake on her left and Yang on top of all of them.

Ruby was the first to stir awake, as she habitually escape her teammates grasps and aimed for the bathroom. Yang soon followed after rolling off the bed, hitting her face head first on the floor without as much as flinching before taking a bath. Weiss woke up startled, yet silent, as Blake( or three Blakes) were rubbing their faces on her naked body like a cat seeking affection on their owner. Weiss couldn't move or dare to wake Blake up- the face and the smile she had on her face was too much. She desperately needed someone to save her- yet she failed to notice the two sisters on the side of the bed in bathrobes, holding in their laughter at the heiress predicament. Blake did not let go, nor did she stir awake, not until half an hour later, when her clones dissipated. Completely unaware of what she had done, she went on her way to the bathroom to freshen up. Weiss was the only one left in the bed with a face redder than the day Ruby had received Yang's punch first hand on the cheek.

Ruby having had enough of her fun, slowly sidled to Weiss as she kissed her girlfriend aware, and awake. Weiss responded with a squeal before burying her face onto her partners neck in an incomprehensible mutters of words that sounded like a rapid machine gun. Yang continued on laughing, as she picked up her teammates clothes, throwing them into a laundry basket before disrobing and grabbing the outfit for the day.

As the four had resumed their "normal" personas as if the orgy didn't happened the last night, they prepared to go to class, that is, until fate had different plans for them this day. A knock on the door came, and Ruby was all too eager to answer it.

"I'll get it." replied Ruby as she walked to the door.

"Hello! How may I..."

"Umm...Hi Ruby."

Pyrrha and Nora were at the door, though Pyrrha was having a hard time keeping her eyes on her friend. Nora kept nudging her on for some reason. Ruby found it hard to say anything- after what her two teammates made her feel last night.

"Hey Ruby what made you so- Oh hey Pyyr~ How was last night?" asked Yang happily.

"...Umm."

"Ooohh. Yeah right... Marks, semblances, tattoos, seeing Ruby's penis, Professor Goodwtich- not a way to end a night." continued Yang as she gestured, noticing Pyrrha's cheeks go a tint of pink as Nora giggled on the sidelines.

"You COULD be more tactful you inconsiderate nincompoop." replied Weiss as she drew closer to the door. "Hey Pyrrha."

"Says the one who fondled my sister in front of her without so much as a hint of embarrassment." teased Yang.

"Says the sister who openly offered said sister to be fondled openly in the first place." rebutted Weiss, her face a scowl.

"Don't listen to them, they're just perverts waiting for their next fix." placated Blake as she came to the door, waving a hand at Pyrrha to not worry. This, however, made Pyrrha smile a little to much as she tried to accept a gesture of good faith, even if said faith is tainted.

"We don't want to hear that from you, of ALL people." responded Yang and Weiss, slightly annoyed yet slightly embarrassed.

"What brings you here Pyrrha?" continued Blake.

"DON'T IGNORE US!"

"I...um...well...that is...you see.. um..." muttered Pyrrha as she gestured her hands together and fidgeted in place. All four looked on waiting for Pyrrha to speak up, and to watch a rather unique spectacle. Pyrrha was never, ever shy. She can be down to earth, simple, gracious and straightforward, honorable even- but never has Pyrrha ever shown off a shy side to any of them. Maybe one incident where Pyrrha laughed herself silly when she saw Jaune in a wedding dress matched with a ring on his hand, but that's what would all of them, minus Blake, would have done in that position. Nora getting impatient clapped her hand to divert attention to her.

"OK so two things: One, we all move to our new dorms...today. So all four of you can pack your stuff and let's GET MOVIN'. Oh, and we're only excused for the afternoon class, so we can move after lunch. And Two, can one of you please give Pyrrha some of Ruby's magic juice, she's running out-"

"...Magic...Juice?" replied Ruby her expression blank. Behind her she heard her sister devolve into snickers, Weiss and Blake completely downfounded on Nora's...wording( _She's not wrong_ they thought) as Pyrrha went beet red. It took a moment for Ruby to process what Nora had implied, but she too, went red and tried...not to look at Pyrrha too much. Pyrrha noticing this, kept her act going- though she had a glance on her waist- and everything below it.

"OK so I think I did a good job and now I think it's time for class. I'll see you four... Laaaaaateeeerrr~~~" said Nora bubbly as she skipped her way to class, swinging her arms happily as if she had a pancake wedding cake for breakfast. Pyrrha wanted to protest for Nora to stay, but couldn't at the thought of it- what would be more embarrassing: Letting Nora watch Ruby and her... or Letting all Nora AND Ruby's team watch... or even... just plain Ruby.

"Oh. Umm... uh... well the thing is that I...don't see you THAT way Ruby. NOT that I find it a little weird, I mean after being forced to watch your team's sessions-"

"WHAT?" yelped Ruby. Yang, Weiss and Blake turned their heads to Pyrrha. Pyrrha looked at them slowly, thinking off what these three had done to such a poor innocent youth. Yang smiled widely, though pink cheeks aside, Weiss felt her semblance subtly activate, creating small yet minute ice-decors on the floor with the image of a white rose, and Blake, being Blake, is unfazed.

"Just to let you know, I regret nothing." said Yang proudly as she put her hands on her hips- defiant in the face of possible consequence of being seen as such. Weiss covered her face, as she felt her lips quiver. Blake felt her ears within her bow twitch frantically.

"In anycase... I was umm.. told that... a hug could just...work." continued Pyrrha, now her lips shaking from embarrassment. "So...umm... can I...borrow Ruby for...a moment?"

"Sure!" replied Yang heartily as she shoved Ruby to Pyrrha like an overgrown stuff toy. Ruby fell her face go red as she hit Pyrrha's exposed skin. Pyrrha could feel her legs shaking on contact, as well as her head going down and down- she could smell, feel and almost taste Ruby.

"...I suppose, it's just a hug." shrugged Weiss.

"I see no problem in it." replied Blake, smiling and understanding Pyrrha's predicament.

"...On one condition. You do it in front of us." interjected Yang, with a wide smile on her face. Ruby stiffened, Pyrrha coughed out. Weiss expecting this, gave her a smack to her side. Blake merely rolled her eyes.

"Umm...How about no? WE-" gestured Weiss to all five girls "have class. And you, you brute, have enough tardiness that if you even late one more time this week, ALL of us would get detention from Professor Goodwitch. And I do not like what she has plans for all four of us!" stomped Weiss.

"...I'm inclined to agree with Weiss here." continued Blake.

"Oh come on, it won't be THAT lame- at least, it's not the normal detention that she'll give us-"

"THAT MAKES IT TEN TIMES WORSE."

"You know how she likes it~"

"Ohhhhhhkkaaaayyyy, NO." said Weiss as she grabbed Yang by the neck and began dragging her by force to class. Yang comically pretended to fight back. Blake sighed as she followed the heiress.

"Don't worry about us, just...take time. But not too much time. Weiss is right you know." said Blake as she turned to Pyrrha and Ruby who were still in each other's arms. "Try...not to make Pyrrha uncomfortable alright?" Blake turned and ran after her teammates.

"Umm..so Pyrrha..want to come in or...we do it on your room?"

"Umm...I... uh, prefer it in our...dorm."

"O-Okay."

As Pyrrha lead Ruby to her room, Pyrrha gestured to her bed as Ruby sat on it. Pyrrha followed suit as she smiled at Ruby. And...nothing happened for a full minute. Ruby was avoiding looking at Pyrrha the whole time- she hasn't felt this tension in months, not that she missed it, it just reassured her that she hasn't completely devolved into her desires and was still somewhat normal, as "normal" as she can be. Pyrrha, on the other hand, was waiting for Ruby to make the first move. She has absolutely no idea how to act in front of Ruby- not after what she had been through last night. As if having seen it with Coco, Velvet and Nora wasn't weird enough- having seen Coco made out with a very reluctant heat induced Velvet made matters worse for Pyrrha. Nora just giggled and laughed as she pointed out multiple times on how great this is- the perfect dirt for her to tease the rest of team RWBY.

"Soo...don't...move alright? It'll be over as soon as your mark's...full OK?" said Ruby. Pyrrha still in thought, did not respond. Ruby thinking that Pyrrha might not have heard her, inched closer as she drew her face to Pyrrha. She noticed for a moment...how Pyrrha looked cute at that moment. Pyrrha realized too late as the next thing she saw was Ruby up-close. She felt her cheeks flare up once more- as she slowly fell back to her bed.

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby had caught her mid-fall by holding on to her shoulders. Ruby sighed a relief, as did Pyrrha. However, she felt her knees slip on the silken sheets of Pyrrha's bed and she too, feel on top of her. Ruby and Pyrrha felt a bump, then a soft feeling envelop somewhere on their face. Ruby, eyes wide open, froze as she had inadvertently kissed Pyrrha on the lips. Pyrrha though initially processing the pain on her forehead, soon forgot all about it as she concentrated on the feeling on her lips, and the face that Ruby was staring straight to her eyes. Pyrrha could not think- she has seen too much, she has felt too much- she has dealt with so much. She felt her eyes well up, she felt her body slowly shiver as the past days come slowly back to her.

On Ruby's side, she slowly saw Pyrrha well up, her body shake and her mouth quiver. She thought if she had done something wrong, but the look on Pyrrha's eyes- that specific look said it all. She didn't think of what to do next, she acted on the spot. Ruby slowly encircled her arms onto the redhead as she hummed and kissed Pyrrha, easing her. Pyrrha shocked at what Ruby is doing, wanted to stop her, but at the same time, the feeling of comfort was all to enticing for her- she had lost someone, and the pain was too unbearable, and now Ruby is trying to ease her and trying to comfort her. Who is she to deny such a favor?

Pyrrha hugged back as she let Ruby simply let her lips remain on Pyrrha's, as Pyrrha herself started to tear up, letting out her frustrations, and sadness. She hugged Ruby tight as she shook uncontrollably as her emotions began to boil up to the point, as she started letting out her voice, filled with regret. Ruby, though not knowing personally of the feeling of having lost someone, knew the feeling of having someone taken away from them. Being such a young age, she never knew how to feel at the loss of her mom, and despite not knowing much about her, she still feels saddened by this loss. She found Pyrrha in a similar situation, and she wants to let her friend know, that despite everything that has happened, that Jaune had done what he had wanted- to see all of his friends make it out alive.

Ruby closed her eyes as she felt her aura flare up passively, as it slowly drew forth from her and welled up to Pyrrha's side. Pyrrha not noticing anything, continued her emotional-healing as the kiss they had found themselves in, become a tether that mustn't be broken.

After a good five minutes, Pyrrha had calmed down and felt herself at ease, and felt a burning feeling rise in her chest as Ruby kept her lips on hers. Ruby, looking softly back to Pyrrha, knew that she had calmed down, broke the kiss apart as she sat herself up. A part of Pyrrha wanted it to last a little while longer, but a part of her wanted to be away from her as soon as possible- she still doesn't know what to feel about Ruby and the mark she had inadvertently given her.

"Feeling...better Pyrrha?"

"Yes...thanks..Ruby. I'm..sorry about-"

"Don't be. If it's...anything I should have been the one who should be saying sorry."

"Stop..just...stop. It's not your fault...You were just helping me out...and, in a way, I want to thank you for...marking me."

"...Pyrrha."

"Yes. I mean it. Without your help...I might not have saved Jau-Jaune and Ren from the Grimm. And might not have...lived with the burden of not saving them for the rest of my life."

"But...still, I should say sorry, for not making it there sooner-"

"It's alright Ruby. You came as fast as you could, and...I'm in your debt for it."

"Oh stop you're embarrassing me!" whined Ruby, though to Pyrrha, the face she saw Ruby made was so cute, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're still embarrassed by someone who praises you I see?" teased Pyrrha as she chuckled at the little midget. Ruby let out a cheeky tongue as she pouted, with her arms crossed. "Also...thanks. I feel better at least."

"Don't mention it, but...just to be sure, can I...you know, look at your back?"

"...Oh, right..go ahead." said Pyrrha shyly as she faced her back to Ruby. She slowly unzipped her battle armor as she held onto her breastplate as her back was exposed. Ruby looked and saw the mark more closely now. The mark though red as Pyrrha's hair, was a brighter in contrast to a depleted rose mark. There were more rose petals than the rest of the mark she had seen, and as well as the size of it- the entire lower back was covered by the mark. Only a quarter of it was distinctly dark red- signifying that it must have been empty. Ruby kept on gazing on the mark, memorizing and learning the color so she wouldn't be confused later on. Satisfied with her query, she gave Pyrrha a grunt for her to put on her armor back up again.

"You're good, for now Pyrrha, just...don't use your new semblance as much."

"O-Ok. Thanks Ruby."

"Let's..get you fixed and head to class, alright?"

"Lead the way Ruby."

* * *

Morning class was uneventful. Ruby and Pyrrha, though late, were excused by Professor Port, on the condition both would perform a mock battle against each other to show the pros and cons of fighting a grimm unarmed. Pyrrha won the match with grit, barely able to knock the Boarbatusk to its side as she reach for her weapon at the other end of the room. Ruby simply ran at her weapon, much to Professor Port's disdain- he had completely forgotten about Ruby's semblance.

As the morning ended and lunch went by, all six classmates returned to their dorms to prepare to pack up their things in order to transfer to their new dorm. A surprise came in the form of Professor Goodwitch came and packed their bed for them and lifted it off the window and flew across the school like makeshift flying carpet. As the four finished packing their things, they waited to Pyrrha and Nora to come out of their room, and soon found out Nora's unusually large collection of stuffed animals along with her own minifridge, and a very large box containing all sorts of parts for her weapon.

It took, maybe, half an hour for all of them to bring all of their things to their new room- situated near the fountain courtyard, and near the headmaster's hall- leading to the office of Professor Ozpin. Beside it is also the elevator that leads to Rose 069. As they entered the room, they were surprised to see every amenity ready to be used- the large bed Weiss had bought for Ruby and inadvertently, her team was occupying the overall space, and Weiss swore that it's larger than before. On the two ends of the room are a pair of beds horizontally aligned, with a lamp and their own dresser. To the left of the door to the room was a door leading to a large bathroom- consisting five shower stalls, a large bathtub that it could be mistaken for a swimming pool, and five toilets in their own cubicle. On the right of the door, was a spot of weapon racks, and a small weapons smith table with a cleaning stall lined up ready for service. On each side of the room was sets of study desks, and bookshelves. In the middle, a large carpet with the beacon insignia.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" said all the girls as they entered the room. Weiss immediately went to unpack her things as she made quick work of her spot in the room. Blake immediately shadow hopped to hers and just threw all her books onto the shelves, finding herself surprised that they managed to fit, not to mention not filling up the entire shelf. Yang and Ruby went to the bed and jumped on it. Nora soon joined them, as Pyrrha went to hers and did the same as Weiss. Only an hour later came Coco carrying a very embarrassing Velvet, dragging along multiple shopping bags as well as her luggage bags as she went to scan the room.

"I like the new digs." wooed Coco as she let Velvet on her feet.

"I wish you wouldn't have to carry me just so you can make an entrance..."

"Ah come, you know you like it being carried like that." teased Coco.

"Hello~~" said Yang as she bounced on the bed. Ruby stopped bouncing and went to greet her friend. Nora continued, trying to reach the ceiling. Weiss turned her head and gave a nod as she went back to her schoolwork. Blake, waved as she went back to sorting out her book collection. Pyrrha waved before going back to fix her bed.

"Hey Yang. Mind helping me with our luggage?"

"Sure? Boy you go all out on shopping spree huh?"

"New rooms requires new clothes babe."

"Heh, didn't take ya for a flirt. Sorry, but I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you only have eyes for you sister because of her raging boner cock." grinned Coco as she flicked down her shades as she salaciously winked at Ruby. Ruby, in response, went red as she pulled her hood and went back to the bed and tried to hide under it. Yang caught by surprise felt her eye twitch. She could hear muffled giggles from Blake, a nearly out of control laughter from Weiss, an oblivious Nora and very embarrassed Velvet. Coco then strut around the room and figured out her spot before throwing all her shopping bags on top of her bed.

"I'm sooooo sorry about her." whispered Velvet as she drew closer to Yang, audible enough for the both of them(and Blake) to hear.

"...I see why you're so timid all the time Vel."

"...She means well. I mean it."

It took another hour to sort things out with their second year roommates. Velvet and Blake became the best of friends in the matter of minutes, making Coco at ease. Yang and Ruby fought with Nora over exchanging the large bed for hers, with the main reason being it's _"EXTREMELYSUPERBOUNCY"_. Weiss after having her spirits raised, went on to concocting and refining the Null dust she had taken for her team- using all her Schnee-top of the line dust modifying toolkits to make precise touches as to not destroy or harm the crystal's effects. Pyrrha was in her own bed wearing her nightgown, deep in thought. Coco went on and redecorated her side and pushed both her bed and Velvet's together. Everything was chaotic, but at least everything went their way. That is, until...

"So...Ladies, let's talk. Team RWBY can sit in the bed for all I care. But I kinda want Vel, Pyrr and Nora here with me." said Coco as she got off from her bed, looking onto everyone in the room. Ruby ushered her team together, Nora and Pyrrha sat near the bed posts as Velvet came to Coco's side.

"Now that we're all settled in, and- Oh. One moment-" Coco turned her heel and quickly locked the door, swiped her scroll on it and pressed her fingerprint on the sensor- triple locking the door in. "No interruptions. The basis for a meeting. Now-" Coco turned and faced all of them as she pointed to Ruby.

"So I've heard that you can empower your friends. Is it true?" asked Coco, her tone playful, yet serious. Behind her glasses, her eyes glittered with excitement. Velvet felt a sense of deja vu for some reason.

"Umm... Well, I- Uh-Kinda-Sorta-" stuttered Ruby.

"After seeing your dirty vids yesterday, I can't say I feel envious. I'd love to get in on that action." winked Coco as she pushed her shades away, eyeing the little red flower.

"UMM-I-Uh-"

"EXCUSE ME?!" screeched Weiss as she pulled Ruby to her side. Ruby felt her partner's chest on her arm- and she swears that she increased a cup size since last month. Blake rolled her eyes as Yang sighed on cue.

"Oh don't be like that Weizzed." joked Coco. "It's not like I'm going to take her away from you- I have Velvet."

"COCOYOUAREEMBARRASSINGMESOPLEASESTOP." said Velvet, her ears up high. She could feel the blood rushing through them like a rocket taking off. Coco waved her off as if it was nothing.

"So...you want Ruby to turn you into her little chocolate snack, is that right?" teased Blake.

"Ooohhh~ Straight to the point eh sweetheart? But yeah, I'd like to be marked by your little rose there."

"Why?" Coco turned expecting Ruby to ask this, yet she was surprised to see Pyrrha ask such a thing. The way Pyrrha had said it- the look in her eye, the small scowl in her face made the room tense. Everyone was silent as they watched- not knowing what to say or rather, waiting for what the other has to say.

"Why, because she's gonna be a good fuck, that's why."

"That's not the question and you know it. Why?"

"...Heh, same as ever, eh my little spartan? Alright."

"So? Why? You know what it could do to the rest of your life- you know what Professor Goodwitch said- You know what could happen to you, and yet...Why?"

"...It's because of what happened to our teams." Pyrrha felt something click in her brain, as she had already gotten her answer. Team RWBY looked at each other confused. Nora and Velvet shifted looks uncomfortably at each other- and at their teammate. "It was my fault, my own ego that caused that all of this to happen. I thought the mission we took from Goodwitch was an easy one- escort her to find some lousy hideout by some terrorists, only to find out it was a trap and we all got stuck in that blasted ruin for nearly two days. If I had chosen sooner to retreat instead of fighting back- if I had listened to what Fox and Yats said, they wouldn't be..."

Pyrrha kept listening with intensity. Team RWBY waited as well- Nora and Velvet went to their partners and hugged it out. Nora patted Pyrrha on the shoulder, making her look at her. Nora might have the goofiest and most airheaded, incredibly bubbly and hyperactive member of their team, but when it comes down to serious matters, she is sharper than Ren or as equal to him. Coco appreciated Velvet's assurance as she tapped her to let go. She gave her a smile as she turned back.

"That is why, I want to become stronger. I don't want to make the same mistake twice- to let my ego get the better hold of me. I know what happens if I become marked- I might what, lose what little freedom I have, but in the end, I already lost it when Yats lost his dream and Fox's life. I lost it all when I caused not one, but two teams to break. I want this to be my atonement. I want to make right what I had made wrong."

"...The sad truth is, you can't." said Pyrrha bluntly.

"...I know."

"...But..I understand your sentiment." assured Pyrrha as she got up and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But, you're thinking about this the wrong way. You don't have to shackle yourself to something so you can drown your sorrows, you should face them and learn to accept what has happened. You should keep moving forward- keeping in mind what those who had sacrificed their lives for you to live on now. I...had been thinking the exact same as you- Jaune...Ren... I miss them so much. If only I had came sooner...If Only I had been stronger... I would have save them, and your team."

Coco lowered her head as she hugged Pyrrha. Pyrrha returned it as they clenched their fists- thinking on their burdens. Nora felt her eyes tear up and she tackled hug them, and started bawling her eyes out madly. Velvet soon joined as she felt her own tears fall down. Team RWBY feeling the emotions well up in the room- just started reminiscing on their memories of their fallen friends. Ruby started crying as she heard the two women confess their sorrows. Yang and Weiss tried not to cry- feeling their pain and sorrow was too much for them. Blake closed her eyes and reminisced her time in the White Fang. All girls just...let it all out in an all healing session.

After a few more hugs, everything had calmed down, and soon Coco went and turned back to Ruby.

"So...my request still stands. Can you...mark me?"

"...Are you sure? You know what happens if-"

"I'm sure." said Coco, her tone serious. Velvet hugged her from behind, finding her heartbeat though beating fast, had an odd sense of calm in it.

"But-"

"..Fine. But not now. We...can do it later. Alright?"

"Thanks." said Coco, her smile returning.

"And Umm... Ruby..." interjected Pyrrha.

"Yes?"

"Just to...let you know, I'm glad about being..marked."

"Pyrrha.."

"You already know this, but I want to say this, with everyone in the room- Without it, I might not have heard Jaune and Ren say their...parting words. Otherwise...I might have lost reason to fight. So...thank you. It's a gift, that I must treasure, and through this I will become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above in memory of those who had given their lives for ours."

Hearing Pyrrha's words made Ruby's cheeks go pink as she smiled innocently. Yang felt proud for her sister. Weiss wanted to kiss Ruby for such a noble deed, and Blake wanted to pat her head. Nora smiled to Ruby as she gave a wide grin as well as a soft look in her eyes, signifying eternal gratitude for her part in saving and hearing Ren's voice, at least once more. Coco felt content- having gotten things off her chest in the best possible way. Velvet dragged her partner and gave her a liplock she would never forget.

* * *

"I SAID NO!" yelled Weiss.

"Ah come on, have a little fun and be adventurous~" placated Yang.

"Is this normal for your four?" asked Pyrrha to Ruby.

"Every single day." replied Ruby happily.

"If this comes with the package, I might just reconsider my options..." whined Coco. "The banter I can live without thanks."

Coco, Velvet, Nora and Pyrrha were on their beds as they focused on the large bed in the middle- with an absolute irate Weiss, in her panties being forced down onto Ruby by her sister Yang. Blake on the other hand was on the floor reading her book.

"Hey! You said you wanted a makeout session with my sister so why not do it?"

"NOT WHEN THE REST OF THEM ARE IN THE ROOM!"

"Why not? Look- Velvet and Coco are already making out."

"SERIOUSLY, HAVE YOU PEOPLE NO SHAME!?" screeched Weiss as she looked to the two second years, Velvet licking Coco's neck as she started to strip her down. Coco made an exaggerated moan- making Ruby all too excited- and getting her all into the public sex that she was about to showcase for all of them.

"...Um Weiss, let's just..you know, do it. I mean, weren't you the one who fondled me in front of Pyrrha?"

"She's got ya there Ice Queen."

"...OH FINE! BUT NOTHING LEAVES THIS ROOM ALRIGHT!? OR I SWEAR I WILL HUNT ALL OF YOU DOWN AND LOCK YOU ALL BEHIND A LEVEL 10 SECURITY CELL IN ATLAS TO ROT!"

"See? There ya go~ Finally being honest with yourself." teased Yang.

"SHUT IT YOU OVERGROWN FIRECRACKER."

"Ruby, can you start making out with Weiss? She's not herself if she hasn't tasted your spunk at least once a day."

"...Sometimes I hate you for being so blunt when it comes to things like this Yang."

"Gotta enjoy it, cause I calls it as I sees it."

Weiss was about to wring Yang's neck for that comment, but Ruby quickly pulled her girlfriend and quickly teased her collarbone as she openly licked her. Soon enough she started applying pressure to her breasts and slowly and surely slid her hands down her abdomen to her panties as she started teasing her. Weiss confused whether to tell Ruby to stop or to continue was completely helpless. Yang, happy she had finally made Weiss relax, slowly crept up and started undressing her sister. Soon enough Ruby threw her girlfriend's remaining underwear and threw it away and started fingering her. Weiss couldn't help but moan at her touch, as she slowly looked around the room on the onlookers.

Nora was giggling, Pyrrha's face was beet red, Coco smiled as she licked Velvet's breast and teased her through subtle touches on her stomach, while Velvet was in the same position as Weiss- confused and embarrassed and thinking about whether to do this openly in public of people who have never seen them in their most intimate moments.

As Yang slowly stripped her sister of her panties, she began fingering her, eliciting a moan from Ruby. As Ruby's heat began to grow, she felt the same sensation build within her and in mere moments, her dick sprung out, ready to be used and ready to plow any who volunteered to be sated.

As soon as said dick appeared, all eyes from the other ends of the room were drawn to it- Nora gulped down hard as she now compared it to her hands, Pyrrha felt like she could faint at any moment, Velvet focused her attention at Ruby, her expression lustful yet awed, and Coco licked her lips as she eyed the monster.

With a low breathe, Ruby sat upright as she rubbed her dick, getting to it's preferred length. Yang backed away, as Weiss felt her mind shutdown. The time for prim and proper has passed, and the time to sink themselves in shame has arrived.

"That feels soon much better. So...how about a quick test run?" asked Ruby, turning to her sister. Yang smiled, as she grabbed hold of her prize, and started pumping. Weiss uncharacteristically drooled, as she slowly reached to her core, and started to replace the missing hand she had in her.

Yang kept pumping as she noticed Ruby to start oozing both on the tip, and way below. Choosing the easy route, she opened her mouth as she tasted her sister, making Ruby gasp in relief. Coco on the other side of the room, had her own switches flipped with each arousing scene the sisters had done. The kicker was Velvet- her ears were hearing every sound from all of the entire room- from Yang subtle moaning, Ruby's muscles oozing out her seed for Yang to taste, Weiss' heartbeat beating in time with every pleasurable stroke she made, Velvet's mouth lolled open- it was only a matter of time before she would reveal her true colors.

Pyrrha was gazing about- not making any sense of this, yet within her, she had admit, the entire scene was rather...alluring. Nora, meanwhile, took out her scroll, and took pictures "silently". The people having sex were not fooled, and decided to put on a bit of an exaggeration. Yang opens her mouth just as Nora aimed her lens at her, exposing a bit amount of Ruby's seed, while Ruby winked at the camera. Coco, on the other hand, pulled Velvet backward so she could spread her flower wide open- while Velvet gyrated slowly completely unaware of Nora. In return, the Valkyrie blushed in delight. Coco tapped Velvet in Nora's direction, and the bothered bunny quickly turned a shade of red as she covered her hands with her face.

"Ya might wanna turn it to video, it'll last longer." suggested Coco. Nora obliged with a hyper quick nod, but Pyrrha quickly grabbed Nora's hand, silently telling her otherwise.

"...Umm...I don't think this is the best thing to do while we're all this..umm..." said Pyrrha, stuttering as she focused her eyes elsewhere.

"You're right." said Nora. "It's much more fun to join them! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

With a quick dash, she went straight to her drawer. Pyrrha, felt conflicted- she can't say that she wasn't expecting this, considering the unpredictable predictability that is Nora Valkyrie. Yet at the same this, she wasn't expecting Nora to just go in alone and...join the festivities.

Coco unfazed one bit, went back to her real target. Spreading her legs as wide as she can, she placed both of her hands on her flower as she exposed it as much as she could, while giving a look to Velvet, her instructions all too clear. Velvet obliged, her Faunus senses starting to control over her better judgement. Sticking out her tongue, she turned around on her partner, now her full attention on Coco. Coco, nodded, as she gestured Vel to kiss her slowly, making her way downtown.

Yang, having finished with her teasing, began taking in Ruby's dick into her mouth, then throat. Ruby held her sister's head gently, guiding her to her favorite pleasure spot. With a short fuse on the get go, she let out her seed, in Yang's throat, as Yang rolled her eyes back as she was filled from within. With a pop from Yang, she took quick breathes as she looked to her sister, feeling proud to see that she's this good at pleasure, and as well as excited- it was time to step things up a notch.

"Thanks, Yang~"

"That...was a nice warm-up, but I think you should attend to Weiss over there. So~" gestured Yang. Ruby agreed with her but not before giving a kiss to her. "Aww~I love you too sis."

"Me too." said Ruby, now giving her a hug before turning her full attention now to her Princess Weiss. Among all the debauchery, Blake remained unmoving, her eyes on her book. Unknown to everyone but her mate, within her mind was a battle over control over...specifics.

"I told you Faun, no. We have to wait our turn." said Humina.

"But waiting is _solo_ boring~" whined Faun.

"Sssh...I'm trying to work here." said Blake, cutting through their conversation.

"Over what? You've been staring into that book without reading a single line for the past ten minutes." replied Faun.

"I'm working up something that will benefit all of us."

"Wait, what do you mean something for all of us?" asked Humina.

"You'll see." replied Blake feeling proud of herself. "It's a work in progress, but I think you'll enjoy this."

"Ooooooo~~~ Ms. Original has something special for the bother us~"

"I...don't like where this is going..."

"And..." Suddenly, Blake came to herself, as she eyed the words on her novel, with lustful moans from around the room, these events managed to call an old presence, known as Faun, to come forth. However, as soon as Blake felt the presence overtake her, she focused her thoughts to her left arm. As suddenly as she manifested, Faun was pushed back, all the way to her left arm, thereby taking control of it.

"...So you've locked me in your arm? How is that a good thing Hun?" asked Faun in Blake's mind. Humina herself was confused.

"I can't let you take over me or escape from my body all the time without draining my aura, so I just gave up trying. Instead, how about you pleasure me instead?"

With those words, for the first time ever since both entities were born from within the depths of Blake's mind, Humina gasped in shock, as Faun was left dumbstruck.

"...So...There's no repercussions for this?" asked Faun stupidly, unbecoming of her perverted self. Blake was silent, and Faun, out of curiosity, felt and controlled Blake's left hand. She slowly grabbed a hold of her left breast, as she pinched her nipple, making Blake wince. "I'm never gonna say No to that kind of offer Hun~ So allow me~"

With Faun in control, Blake felt her own hand move against her body, teasing her silently as she read her book. On the outside, it would seem Blake was letting lose her own steam, and no one would ever know that she was, pleasured by her halfs. Humina, curious, took control from Faun, and trailed the hand down onto Blake's underwear.

"I wasn't finished~" whined Faun.

"This, is how you start teasing, properly." said Humina, as she moved aside the wall of cloth, and began teasing Blake. Blake was starting to get riled up, with her two entities doing all the hard work, all she can now is watch the scene unfold, or pretend to read her book.

All in all, the mood and the scene was set, and everyone would end up...experiencing a session of a lifetime. Everything can be summarized up in one context, and Coco is all too eager to oblige.

"Looks like tonight's going to be the best fuckin' night of our lives."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Whew. Done. Next chapter. Smut chapter. Enjoy. I have no words to say. I'm saving the rest for the next one. I'm going to take another break soon and I might not be able to post again for a month. Unless I have removed my writer's block problem.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy. I also watched Chibi RWBY the other day. I enjoyed it immensely. It's that kind of cute humor that I adore in chibi storyplotlines.


	18. Marked For Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> This might be smut, but there might be...what do you call it? Angst midway. I've never heard of that word till today. Honest.

"This is going to be the best fucking night of our lives, Vel." grinned Coco as she teasingly licked Velvet's skin as she fondled her butt. Velvet's only retort was a unrestrained moan as she responded to her partner's touch, as well as imagining the throbbing sight she had behold just moments before- Ruby's supposed marker.

"Weiss...can I put in it?" asked Ruby, her eyes glazed, rubbing her dick near Weiss' entrance as her lust coated Ruby's. Weiss top of Ruby exposing herself to everyone in the room, was having second thoughts. Yang, on the other hand, went to the side of the bed as she searched her drawers for something. Blake already sniffing her mate's scent, inserted some of her fingers as she read her novel. Nora quickly stripped as fast as she could before jumping off her own bed and started rummaging her drawer. Pyrrha, couldn't do much about anything- her mind was still processing that this, is really happening and is not a dream.

"I-I-I'm try-ing too but yo-you keep teasing me!" replied Weiss looking angry and frustrated, but her voice betraying her. Ruby giggled as she laid her hand on her back, then trailing up to her mark. With a deep breathe, she slightly tapped the mark on Weiss' nape, and felt a strong sensation rush through her- causing Ruby to thrust without warning deep into Weiss. Weiss rolled her eyes back as she let out a satisfied moan and felt the sensation of being filled once again. Weiss felt her insides clamp up, not wanting to let go as she savored the moment. Slowly but surely, Ruby drew out her dick, leaving only the tip within Weiss as she slowed her pace, tormenting her girlfriend more.

Coco whistled as she watched how Ruby was acting- not sweet and innocent that she normally would be, but devious and playful. Velvet let out a frustrated moan to get Coco's attention- she had stopped her motions making Velvet very needy as she shook her hips while her hand was in her.

"Oh~ A little impatient are we now?"

"Don't just leave your fingers in me- Move!" replied Vel hungrily.

Coco quickly complied as she increased her pace as Vel started moaning again. Vel feeling a little relieved, rewarded her partner with a kiss to her lips, whilst rolling her tongue. Coco sucked at Velvet's tongue, savoring the little lollipop as she added more fingers for her Velvet to feel.

Yang, already frustrated, kept rummaging her drawer until drew out a large double ended dildo. She snickered and quickly scanned the room to find a partner. She felt a tap on the shoulder to see Nora, her smile unusually wide as she had her own dildo. Yang smiled back, as she took Nora's and quickly inserted it in her butt. Nora, grabbing Yang's inserted in her entrance as she bit back a moan- Yang's was much bigger. Both played with their holes, as their arousal build, preparing for their next move. Yang beckoned Nora closer as she held out the other end of her dildo. Nora licked it, savoring the dripping nectar from Yang flowing down it. Yang slowly guided the licking Nora to the middle of the room with the Beacon Insignia as she laid on her back, legs wide. Nora quickly bit on the dildo and used it to thrust it deep into Yang.

"Who knew you kept such a long guy like this around?" replied Yang her voice squeaky and breathy.

"Kept it? I wear it everyday before bed! Depends where, on what day~" replied Nora, as she popped her mouth from her dildo. Yang held back a gasp- she was as adventurous as her- probably more.

"I don't know whether to be impressed, or to be shocked."

"Be amazed as I fuck out your brains!"

"Bring. It. On."

Nora quickly deepthroated her dildo, causing it to push deeper into Yang. With each thrust, her nipples hardened, her clit growing red with arousal, and her switch slowly being flipped. As Nora had began, she stopped before turning to her side, and quickly inserted her own dildo to her ass, as she pushed Yang's to her dripping hole. Yang gasped in surprise, turning her eyes red as she felt Nora push her boundaries- slowly pushing each other's dildo as both their regions slapped against each other with a clap.

"Now it's time for the real fun to begin!"

Pyrrha looked at her teammates with a glazed look in her eye. She never admitted to anyone- but she's completely inexperienced when it comes to sex, and anything related to it. She has never touched herself- though she may have admittedly looked at pictures of nude boys by accident, but it never went further than that. She felt her hands clammy, her thighs shifting in place and felt a building pressure between her legs. Her face, though surprised, was oddly mesmerized- she couldn't look away. Without noticing anything, her hand went between her legs and began rubbing oddly slowly, as if comforting the hunger.

"...You should join us, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha broke her stupor, waving her hands about as she crashed backwards to her bed. She realized the situation as she looked around to see Blake, wearing only her vest as her lower regions was bare for all to see- and as Pyrrha had seen- she was leaking a river. Blake drew her hand to her thighs, traced it as she quickly fingered herself, soaking it with her nectar as she slowly raised it to her lips and cleaned it. Pyrrha's face was of pure shock, and it delighted Blake. Blake lowered herself as she crawled to Pyrrha, rubbing her legs all over her, coating her with her indecency.

"It feels...wonderful."

"I-Um-Uh-You-But I don't-"

"...Ah, of course, I forgot. You aren't...into girls. I forgot."

"Ye-yeah! That's right!"

"...Not yet at least." said Blake as she blinked- her eyes switching to slits, surprising Pyrrha.

Pyrrha didn't want this- she couldn't do anything at the crazed state Blake looked like she was in. Her shoulder's shook, her eyes widened and her heart pounding heavily, her breathing almost choppy as she felt Blake drew in closer, and closer. It was only until Blake was only an inch from her face that she stopped. She felt her breathe on her lips, her legs dripping her arousal on her own, her eyes expressing the desire...to claim. Pyrrha knew that it would happen soon, and closed her eyes and just waited. She waited and waited, but it never came. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Blake just waiting there, her smile faltering a bit. Blake sighed, as she drew back, and quickly sat beside Pyrrha.

"...Are-aren't you going to-"

"I won't, if you don't want too. And...I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. You just...seemed so tense."

"Te-tense?" croaked Pyrrha. Blake sighed, and drew her face to Pyrrha's side, her lips on her ear.

"Yes, you just...watched us. Honestly...I thought you would have bolted out the door by now, but you didn't. So that would either mean that you are a very tolerant, or...curious~"

"Cu-curious?"

"...Could it be..." whispered Blake that only she could hear her. "That you have never...done this before?" Pyrrha blushed, widened her eyes then shifted away from Blake, as her lips quivered for an answer. Blake smiled in response.

"...So that was it. I thought you were just...a grand voyeur."

"I-I-I am not a"

"Ssshhh...It's OK. I won't tell them that, but...you know, sooner or later the others will find out. And you know some of them will not let this chance pass. Especially Yang."

"I-I rather have a...pure view on how...things like this work." said Pyrrha. Blake raised an eyebrow as she smiled. She knew where this was headed. "And..I rather save myself for...my first."

"Of course."

"...But he no longer is around."

"...I know you keep hearing this again and again but, I'm sorry."

"...Thanks Blake."

"At least I understand your feelings now. Don't worry, I won't do anything to you unless you want me too. Mind if I sit near your bed. Those four are so noisy, I rather masturbate silently while reading my book." said Blake normally as she got off Pyrrha's bed.

"OHIT'SNOPROBLEM."

"...Though, may I offer a piece of advice?"

"Ye-yes?"

"...If anything, you should see her first before anything else. Make that of what you will." said Blake as she gestured to Ruby, who was raising her hips of the bed as Weiss rode her madly- her eyes unfocused and her mouth agape.

"Ruby...huh..."

"She's...as much as a goofball as Jaune. If anything, she...well. It is not my place to say. Have a good one Pyrrha." Blake smiled as she grabbed her book from who knows where and went back to reading as she teased herself once more.

Pyrrha mulled over what Blake had said- true. Ruby was hyperactive, clumsy, childish and very bright. Yet she was also sweet, kind, compassionate and understanding- not to mention her skills in combat as well as her knowledge to know what to do in a situation no matter how dire- everything seemed to match Jaune's personality. Yet, another thing cropped up in her mind as if like a thorn of bushes- a dreadful thought that brought her to self-loathing. Ruby embodied what she had seen in Jaune. She hadn't noticed this, and she wishes she didn't, not at this point in time. She was afraid of what to do next, she was afraid of what will happen to their relationship afterwards, as more poisonous thoughts cropped up: Is she...going to replace Jaune with Ruby? Could she seek...comfort with the one who saved her life? What if she thinks that this isn't her real feelings? What if this isn't her real feelings but only her feelings of grief needing healing? What if Ruby thinks that Pyrrha only had used her for that sole reason? What would happen to their friendship? Would she seem weak to Ruby? All that, all of it continued to poison her thoughts. She bit her lip as her mood for arousal died down, yet for some reason a lingering feeling resided in her chest. She doesn't know what to think- she doesn't want to go further- lest she break or destroy all that pure feeling she had with Jaune before. She doesn't want to change it, to be forgotten- it would be an insult to his memory, and an insult and an emotional scar to Pyrrha even more so. She needed to think on this..very carefully before doing anything.

Weiss kept riding Ruby like a madwoman without her daily medicine, as her perky breasts bounced slightly after growing a size. Ruby happy to see her girlfriend enjoying this much, kept her posture still- Weiss was doing all the work, and all the blame later would be pinned to her. She looked to Coco and Vel- who were eating each other out now as Velvet sprayed her arousal to Coco's lips as she licked with a grand smile on her face. She raised herself a little higher to see Yang and Nora scissoring dildos on each other, Yang lost and Nora taking control. She looked to Blake as her face though empty, was pink and red as her own nether regions were soaking the floor. She looked to Pyrrha expecting her to join, but was...pained to see that she was in deep thought, her face filled with sorrow. With one look, and a sense of her aura, she immediately knew what was wrong with her. So she did what she didn't expected to do ever while having sex- end it quickly as soon as possible.

Weiss already near her the point of no return, Ruby saw the chance and quickly pushed Weiss to the side as Ruby took control and quickly pumped as fast as she could. Weiss surprised by an action only made her tighter for Ruby- and it made her moans louder, and louder. It was loud enough that it caught the eyes of Coco and Velvet who brief returned from their intimate high as they saw the prim and proper heiress look and act like a common street harlot. Ruby quickly aimed for her weakpoint- and inserted one finger in her ass whilst licking her ear and it pushed the heiress over the edge as she convulsed all over-legs and arms sprawling and her eyes wide with ecstasy.

Ruby slowly pulled out of Weiss, and immediately concentrated her aura in her mind, and sent a mental message. The recipient, Blake, caught by surprise by a loud booming voice that it made her insert her fingers too deep into her that she nearly buckled and reach her well-timed high. She took small breathes and quickly closed her book reluctantly as she made her way to Ruby and Weiss.

"You could have just, you know, called my name?" said Blake slightly annoyed that she didn't finish.

"I know I know, but I kinda want to switch places. Could you...tend to Weiss here? I want to talk to Pyrrha."

"Now...might not be-"

"...I know."

"...Oh how could I have forgotten." sighed Blake. She drew herself closer to Ruby, her scent and her sweat mixing with Weiss' and it was making her revel and excited. "...You read Pyrrha's aura didn't you."

"Yes. And well..."

"Look, this might end badly, so I think-"

"I know, but...if I make the first move...it would be..less damaging to her."

"That...doesn't make it any better."

"...But I don't want to see her like this."

"Time, will heal wounds, but it won't make them disappear."

"Now really isn't the time for proverbs..."

"...There's no changing your mind?"

"Nope."

"Hrmmph. Do what you think is right. I just hope it...won't backfire on your face Ruby."

"I won't let it." replied Ruby, her face defiant. Blake smiled then quickly trailed her tongue on Ruby's cheeks then to her lips as she savored a long kiss. She quickly pulled her deeper as she rolled her eyes and breathed in her mate's scent. After a solid ten seconds, Blake broke the kiss and quickly shifted aside so Ruby can make her way to Pyrrha.

"...Well, it's time for me to get my just desserts." said Blake as she licked her lips as she trailed Weiss' ecstasy filled face. She laid her flat on her back, before laying her lower mouth to Weiss' and bent over to start licking the heiress clean. Weiss unaware of everything save for her muscle-memory, responded with a moan and instinctively sticked out her tongue to lap up Blake's nectar. Blake, who kept her moans to herself the entire time, finally let out a mewl of delight as she fully let her cat ears exposed as she ripped her ribbon away and dug her hips deeper to Weiss enough to nearly smother her. Blake continued cleaning the heiress as she began teasing her clit and inserted multiple fingers into Weiss, who responded with soft moans.

Coco kept her eyes on the entire show- from Ruby raw pumping Weiss, to Blake eating out the heiress. She failed to notice as Velvet drew out her carrot-shaped vibrator, and quickly inserted it into Coco. Coco let out a yelp as she felt her hips shook with excitement and looked back to scold Velvet, only to be countered by a long kiss whilst fondling her breast and her pumping the large vibrator in and out.

"You've been ignoring me too much and I don't like it Coco."

"Sor-sorraaaarrrrooaarryy Vellllvaggaaaaahh~~"

"You need to remember I recover fast and I am not finished!" said Velvet teasingly as she her face away from Coco. She quickly started suckling her madly as she increased her pace. Coco felt her hips grind on their own, as her legs drew back on the bed, unable to control them. She felt her face contort with pleasure as she fall into her faunus' partner's magic touch. Velvet started increasing the intensity on the vibrator, and quickly dug it deep into Coco, leaving only her forefinger in her. She pulled out, and quickly pulled out from her own, small beads. As each bead came, Velvet let out a moan- the last bead came out with a loud pop. She quickly licked the bead clean, as she eyed Coco- who was in her own world as her own hips moved on its own. Velvet trailed Coco's hips, and once she reached her butt, she stretched it playfully as she stuck her tongue in. Coco yelped and moaned maddeningly- not caring if she sounded rough or in pain- she loved it when Velvet does things like this.

As Velvet continued to toy her, she drew out her tongue and quickly pushed in the beads one by one. Once all the beads were in, she held it in place, as she kissed her partner's clit, and sucked on it with varying intensity. Coco already near her breaking point, looked to Vel with her mouth drooling and her eyes almost rolling behind her head, wanting to signal her to give her release. Velvet licked her lips and shook her head, and instead went to her number one weakspot- slapping and squeezing her cheeks as fast as she could. Coco unable to bear it anymore, let out a guttural scream- shooting out the vibrator as well as her nectar, and almost all of the beads. Velvet caught the vibrator midflight, and licked it clean, whilst pulling the rest of the beads out in one fell swoop. Coco lay on the bed, her holes stretched and almost bloodied, yet her face was unadulterated bliss.

Nora who kept scissoring Yang, slowly raised herself up, and once that she had switched to a kneeling position, she kept slapping herself against Yang, their hips distinct with a loud clap. Yang was nothing more than a piece of meat- her mind had long been gone, yet her body acted for her. She loved it when it was this vigorous- this strenuous- this fast and unrestrained and it always brought her to the edge and to the point of climaxing. Nora soon shifted off her knee, and was soon standing up, positioned sideways as she and Yang were perpendicular to each other. Nora pulled on Yang's Leg's, quickly pumped herself down like a hydraulic press. Yang's milk sprayed with each pump made by Nora, showering both of them with cream as Nora occasionally tasting droplets of Yang's succulence- renewing her vigor everytime.

As Nora took in the dominant role, she failed to notice Yang slowly coming to her senses. Yang now having some semblance of self, shook her legs, making Nora freeze midway looking at Yang. Yang gestured to let her down- and Nora complied. As Nora grabbed hold on one of their dildos, she quickly tried to suck in the one in her butt, taking in almost half the length, so Yang can remove her end. Once that was done, Yang quickly did the same as she moaned as she tried to take in the dildo into her, removing it from Nora's own delicate flower. Now each crumpled, each wearing a dildo in a different hole, now drew it out in a long sensual moan. Each came with a pop, and quickly threw their dildos back to their respective owners. Yang caught it with her hand, and quickly tasted it as if like a lollipop. Nora caught hers, and savored it like a corn on a cob.

"Hrrmmm~~ You taste wonderful Nora~"

"I like your milk! Make's good ingredient for Pancakes! Mind if I-?"

"Maybe next time. Wanna cuddle? I want to finger you while we do that."

"Only if I get to do the same to you."

"Deal."

Nora and Yang crawled closer, as now having had their raw animalistic senseless session over, settled over simple cuddles as each played with never ending joy.

While all of this was happening, Ruby walked to Pyrrha's side, her dick still roaring to go, as she sat close to Pyrrha. She didn't notice Ruby's presence, as her mind was still in thought. Ruby sighed, and tapped her shoulder. Pyrrha turned immediately, surprised to see Ruby's face close to her- too unbearably close.

"WAH! You surprised me Ruby!"

"Hey Pyrrha. I was wondering...if you wanna..."

"Umm-I uh...Well I know that you know that I told you that I'm not into-"

"I know but...want to experiment?"

"But-but-but-"

"Ah come on, it won't be bad, I promise. I won't do anything you don't want too."

"But-I-" but stopped as Ruby quickly grabbed Pyrrha in a hug. Not knowing to get angry or to be surprised to to revel in the mysteriously arousing scent she had- she settled with gaping her mouth to form words that wouldn't come.

"...The truth is, I...heard your thoughts." said Ruby, her voice solemn. Pyrrha widened her eyes, as she felt her heart clench. Her hands and shoulders were shaking- her thoughts remembering details during her briefing with Professor Goodwitch- Ruby has a mental link to all her marked partners.

"...Ruby I-I-"

"...I understand."

"...What?"

"...Did you know I lost my mom when I was around a year old?"

"...Ruby-"

"I...never met her- not even once. But my memories of my mom were everything to me. She...was the kindest, and sweetest super mom ever. And...well, I treasured it as much as you...treasured Jaune."

"..."

"...One day, A time came when my dad asked if...I wanted another mother. I said No. Do you want to know why?"

"Why...?"

"..It's because..I fear that if he ever remarries, that he...might forget about...Mom. I told him that, and you know what he did? He smiled at me and said that it would never happen. He only wants me to be happy and wants to make sure...that I grow up happy and hopeful."

"...Ruby..I..have no idea-"

"Back then, I didn't understood him properly, but...now maybe I do. Loving someone new, does..not mean replacing the love you have felt for someone before. I...know you fear that I might replace...Jaune somewhere in your mind but...the truth is, I won't. He will never disappear- he is apart of you- a part of your memories and a part of your life. I...hope by making the first move you...won't hesitate and won't feel bad, I hope to help you overcome this grief- even if it seems as bad. Nothing like this, looks good- but it's... how you feel that matters.

Ruby rubbed Pyrrha's head softly as she hummed softly to her ear. Pyrrha couldn't help tear up as she quickly grabbed ahold of Ruby and hugged her back. Pyrrha feeling a sense of relief- a sense of confusion disappearing- a new assurance brightly shining in her chest, remembered at what she had said to Coco only a few hours before- how could she had been such a hypocrite?

* * *

**_"You don't have to shackle yourself to something so you can drown your sorrows, you should face them and learn to accept what has happened. You should keep moving forward- keeping in mind what those who had sacrificed their lives for you to live on now. It's a gift, that must be treasured, and through this you will become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above in memory of those who had given their lives for ours."_ **

* * *

"Thank you..!" whispered Pyrrha, before parting then quickly laying her lips on Ruby of her own accord. Ruby having broken through the shell- kissed Pyrrha- not passionately but as simple as she could be. Pyrrha grabbed her cheeks and kissed her more, and more- wanting to thank the leader- to praise her- to honor her. The lingering feeling in her chest welled, and it grew with each kiss she laid upon the red head. She got bolder, and bolder with each kiss- not knowing if she was overstepping her boundaries.

Ruby herself was taken aback by surprise as Pyrrha now forcefully twirled her tongue with Ruby's- rolling her eyes to her head. Pyrrha lost in emotion, pushed her to down to her bed as she started a lustless- but passionate kiss. As Pyrrha broke the kiss, barely aware of what she had done, she took a moment to realize what she had done, before going beet red and covering her face innocently. Ruby took deep breathes as the desire to ravage her grew and grew- especially once she saw Pyrrha realized what she had done. However, she pushed those desires back, as she went to grab Pyrrha's hand, and clasped it as she looked to her face.

"...You look so beautiful, tonight Pyrrha."

Pyrrha felt her heart skip a beat, her face becoming flustered, her hands clammy, her eyes almost out of focus- only aware of her slow beating heart, the light feeling in her stomach, and the most enticing look in Ruby's eyes. Ruby laid small kisses on Pyrrha's hand, and she slowly trailed it upwards, stirring the emotions to a boiling point. Pyrrha can't take any more of this- she had previously dismissed the feeling the time she had kissed Ruby to be a mere curiosity, and now it's a full blown desire- lustless desire, lovefilled desire, genuine innocent desire. As Ruby reached her shoulder, she broke away, and smiled at her, and popped the question:

"...Do you...want me..?"

"I-I-I I. DO...!" screamed Pyrrha, her voice drawing attention from everyone in the room. Pyrrha immediately push Ruby down and started trailing kisses without regard on her body. Weiss looked like she wants to tackle Pyrrha, but Blake held her in place as she whispered assuring words in her ear. Yang and Nora smiled, seeing Pyrrha finally cheer up for the real first time. Velvet felt her heart flutter at the sight of Pyrrha making love with Ruby, and Coco closed her eyes, and whispered to no one in particular:

"...Heh, You go get her Nikos."

As Pyrrha trailed kisses to Ruby's abdomen, she soon stopped as she reached the pulsing meat rod. She stared, not knowing what to do- or having the courage to do it. Lucky for her, Ruby had a better idea. Ruby quickly switched roles- pushing Pyrrha down onto the bed this time as she trailed kisses and started openly teasing Pyrrha's breasts with wanton abandon. She slowly stripped Pyrrha of her clothing as she moaned in response, closing her eyes. Ruby kept up her pace- kissing her arms, shoulders, sucking her breasts, teasing her nipple, tracing her abdomen and exploring unchattered territory. Pyrrha was helpless- every touch Ruby made felt like cool fire, every breath electrifying, every look from her eternal bliss. Ruby continued down south, and once she had reach the final destination, she started teasing Pyrrha's Clit, as well was teasing her lips.

Pyrrha felt the new sensation fill her with uneasiness, with slight revulsion, yet all seem to melt away as she kept her eyes with silver, and let the new sensations wash over her. Ruby started to notice her nectar flow even more, and knew it was the time to take the next step. She slowly nodded to Pyrrha about what to do, and Pyrrha took a deep breath, before nodding back. Ruby inserted her fingers, making Pyrrha gasp in surprise. She started out slowly, hoping for Pyrrha to get used to the sensation. Pyrrha felt herself stiffen, before becoming lax as time went on. Her legs though trying to main their posture laxed as allowed more room for Ruby to play with. The sight of these two alone, was an untainted blissful sight.

Yang, Weiss, Blake, Nora, Velvet and Coco felt their drives reignite, as they look at their respective partners, before they decided...to switch things up. Blake got up and invited Velvet over- who eagerly jumped onto her arms wide before making out. Weiss and Nora looked at each other as the former invited her to the bed, to satiate each other's love in the same. Yang cracked a grin as did Coco, before the latter beckoned a finger to come over. Yang swayed her hips intentionally, as she twirled her dildo. Coco spread her legs, her arms behind her back and smirked defiantly. Yang pushed deep into Coco, before now straddling on top of her for another good, raw, unrestrained sex session.

Pyrrha's hips were shaking uncontrollably, her eyes still focused on Ruby, but her jaw lax as drool fell to her cheeks. She felt something coming- she knew what it was based on what she had seen so far, and she was scared, yet oddly excited for it. It came sooner than she realized, as her eyes shut tight as she let out a moan, unaware of the world around her. Ruby saw her convulse, her nectar, not flowing, but oozing like slime down to the bed. Ruby seeing her finally ready, waited for her to recover. Pyrrha took deep breaths then opened her eyes to see Ruby to her side.

"...How was it?"

"It was...Wow..I have no words."

"Glad to hear it. So..."

"..Yeah?" breathe Pyrrha, still panting hard, her eyes on Ruby.

"...Do...you want to become a woman?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha widened her eyes as she stared down at Ruby's dick- it was leaking, like a slightly opened hose. She doesn't know what to think.

"I won't do it...unless you're ready."

"...Do it."

"See I told- What!?"

"Do me."

"Are-are you absolutely sure? We've...gone far enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I might not be able to feel like this ever again so...I'm risking it. Do me, please." Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby smiled back, and aligned herself with Pyrrha. Her dick was now prodding her entrance, rubbing it getting ready for the plunge. Pyrrha felt the sensation warp her mind, she was aroused, yet she was scared at the same time. She was ready, yet her body tell's her she isn't. However, what was sure, that her heart was ready. Ruby nodded, and mouthed numbers, counting down. Pyrrha nodded, and became as relaxed as she could be. With a slow push, Ruby started to enter Pyrrha- making her gasp in pain, as she grabbed the bed sheets in a vice-grip. Ruby stopped, worried that she might have hurt Pyrrha- but Pyrrha urged her on. Completing probably several instances of Deja Vu for Ruby, she kept going, and going until she managed to put everything inside Pyrrha. Both paused a moment, as each savored and took deep breaths to help relax each other.

"I'm going to move now, OK?"

"G-go ahead."

Ruby slowly moved back, making Pyrrha flinch. She looked down and saw bleeding from Pyrrha- making Ruby extra careful. She had taken Pyrrha's first. Soon, Ruby started moving slowly, making sure Pyrrha was having no problems whatsoever. She kept this pace, as she soon started to hear soft moans from Pyrrha. Knowing that she was safe to speed things up a bit, she increased her pace. Pyrrha felt the overwhelming desire take over all known senses- only mildly aware of Ruby looking at her, as she looked back. Both kept this for a solid five minutes. Ruby already near the limit, went and hugged Pyrrha as she reveled in her chest.

"I'm..close..!"

"...Me...too...!"

"Whe-where do you want...it..?"

"I..I...may-be...In- Let it in..!"

Ruby nodded and quickly sealed her lips with Pyrrhas in a tight kiss. Pyrrha rolled her eyes closed as she let Ruby take over her. As Ruby reached her limit, her pace increased, as well as it's intensity. Pyrrha raised her legs up high in response to let Ruby have more room for her to move into. Each broke the kiss and panted each other's name, before each closing their eyes and screaming release. Pyrrha felt herself climax for the second time, as well as feeling something warm in her. She felt muscle spasm after muscle spasm as she was filled with Ruby's seed. Ruby landed on Pyrrha, arms outstretched as she panted hard.

"..That..was...the best~" kissed Ruby to Pyrrha.

"..I'm..glad..I've..done this.."

"...Pyrrha, do you mind if...I stay like this for awhile?"

"...Go a..head."

Both bask at each other in the afterglow, as they felt each other's warmth. Ruby traced Pyrrha's face with curiosity, as Pyrrha giggled heartily as she watched Ruby act so child-like. Ruby soon regained some of her strength, as she slowly drew herself out or Pyrrha, who moaned in response. Ruby gestured a hand to Pyrrha, who took it and sat upright, supporting each other. Ruby, quickly looked behind Pyrrha's back, and saw her mark pulsing bright red, satisfied. She turned to Pyrrha, hummed on her neck.

"...My next stop, is Coco."

"..Oh right...you're going to mark her?"

"She did ask me too."

"Well...you might want to act fast- Yang is..." pointed Pyrrha. Ruby looked and giggled as Coco was out of breath and barely aware of Yang raw pumping her.

"Oh Yang...Thanks for the warning. I'll...be going then."

"...Hey Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"I..don't mind doing this again."

"Are you sure? You did say you aren't into...girls."

"...Not anymore" smiled Pyrrha.

"My fault right?"

"Yes."

"...OK, next time then...Pyrrha." waved Ruby as she went her way to Coco. She passed by three Blake and Velvet, eating the latter in multiple fronts, Weiss making out with Nora with a dildo in her butt as Nora humped her.

As Ruby made her way to the only two most violent people in the room, she tapped her sister. Yang looked and saw Ruby hiked her thumb to move away. Yang teasingly said no, to which Ruby replied with her puppy dog face. Yang sighed as she slowly drew out her dildo from Coco. Coco noticing that she isn't being ravaged anymore, looked to yell at Yang for being so weak-willed only to meet Ruby, with a smirk on her face.

"I see Yang has done a good job."

"Pssshh. She's decent, but I can't wait to feel that monster inside of me."

"Right right right. But before that.." said Ruby. She quickly pulled Yang and gave her a kiss. Yang rolled her eyes back as Ruby trailed her lips to Yang's breast and started suckling her. Yang felt her body shiver in relief as Ruby suckled Yang milking her dry. Coco watched as she salaciously licked her lips. Ruby urged Yang closer to Coco, and then invited Coco to enjoy her meal. Coco obliged, and drank in her milk. Yang panted lowly, feeling relieved yet slightly turned on. Both fed for a while, and when Yang had nothing more to give, Ruby and Coco popped their mouths free as they licked their lips clean.

"Thanks, Yang, I was hungry."

"Not bad. Might actually go well with my coffee."

"Anytime you two."

"Yang, mind start cleaning some things up? We're going to wrap things up soon."

"Aww...and here I thought we were gonna go till morning."

"I have...two left in me, and those are enough for Coco and Velvet."

"Oh right- marks. Gotcha. Alright, I'll start cleaning this place up. Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt~~"

"I know- I know- The deal is always the same anyway~" waved Ruby at her sister. Yang cheerfully kissed her sister on the cheek, and went to Pyrrha to invite her to join for a shower.

"OK so...This will be a quickie." said Ruby to Coco, her attention now on her.

"Oh? Running out of juice already?"

"That, and I need sleep. Everyone's been draining my aura too and it's taking it's toll."

"Well, go ahead. Wow me." said Coco as she spread her legs as she beckoned Ruby.

Ruby, without hesitation, quickly plunged deep to Coco, surprising her. Coco gasped as her eyes tried to focus on Ruby, yet her mind was reeling in on the Ruby's dick in her. Ruby licked Coco's breast and and started trailing her hand on her arm. Coco enjoyed the sensation- after having waited for a good long time, she got her turn at last from Ruby. She was about to say something when she felt heat concentrate on her breasts. She looked to see if something was wrong, but only saw Ruby kept her mouth on it. Ruby raised her head to Coco to ask what was wrong. Coco raised her brow confused, thinking it must have been her body telling her to finally stop- not that she'd listen.

Ruby shrugged, and returned to her suckling, before coming to a complete halt, as she saw Coco's right breast start to bleed. Ruby let out a yelp, surprising Coco.

"Why did you stop, I was having a good time~"

"CO-COCO! I-I-I'm soooo Sorry!"

"For what? Stopping?"

"NO! FOR HURTING YOU!"

"Huh? What are you-" Coco looked as she gazed at her breast as blood started pouring out. She was about to let out a shriek, before the blood started to pool and form a pattern on her breast. As the blood started to settle, her entire right breast had now been branded, by a rose mark- her nipple signifying the stigma and anther. Coco gazed her shock disappearing, as she traced her breast- feeling as if nothing had changed.

"Whoa."

"Yeah Whoa. If the bleeding hadn't stop then and there, I might have pummeled you into a bloody pulp." said Coco.

"If that would happen, I'd understand completely." replied Ruby. "...Wanna finish?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Ruby quickly resumed her session with Coco, hoping to move on to the last subject before she ran out of steam. Coco, though initially shaken, remembered her heat and just went back into the flow of things. Ruby kept her pace as she now leaned into Coco and locked her in a kiss. After a few more thrusts, Ruby released her entire load to Coco. Coco muffled her moans thanks to Ruby's kiss, but was slightly disappointed that Ruby had finished so quickly. Ruby then pulled out, and took a few more breathes. She gazed as Coco felt Ruby's seed ooze from her as she took a small sample and tasted it.

"Heh, better than the guys I had before." said Coco salaciously. Ruby in response, blushed- she had never heard that before, but it was enough to ensure her hard-on for Velvet. Before Ruby would leave for her final stop, she took a look at Coco's mark, and saw that it was pulsing brown. Ruby pointed, Coco looked and both looked in awe.

"Guess that means I get to have another taste when this bad boy runs out."

"Yeah~"

"So you're off to see Velvet then?"

"...Well.."

"I don't even know if SHE wants to be marked. But what I do know is she kept moaning about being ravaged by you the whole time you were with Weiss."

"I-Uh-Um-Well-"

"Take it as a compliment- she doesn't say that about anyone besides me." grinned Coco. "Get outta here already."

Ruby nodded and went back to her main bed, and saw Weiss and Nora just coming back down, as both started to drift off into sleep. She turned to see Blake and Velvet still going- faunus had definitely more stamina when it comes to...nature. Ruby let out a cough, and saw three Blakes turned their heads in an instant. Velvet turned and gasped.

"Oh hello hun~"

"Hey Ruby. So...I guess it's Velvet's turn?"

"Oh thank you, I was almost losing it!"

"Oh come on hun, you still got more in ya~"

"I'm not in the mood anymore Faun- not after you two escaped on your own accord again."

"To be fair, it was unfair to us both when only you get to have the fun." interjected Humina.

"Uumm...can I get a move on?" interrupted Ruby.

"Oh right- sorry. She's all yours."

"And I'm going to take a shower now."

"You two are no fun~"

All three Blakes got off the bed, and went to the showers. Velvet smiled innocently at Ruby as she felt her ears shift in place. Ruby smiled back, as she knelt to Velvet, and tapped her legs.

"Quick question- Do you want to be marked?"

"To be honest...No."

"OK-"

"But I do like...to feel that inside me."

"You've been hanging too much with Coco." smiled Ruby.

"...She's insatiable. She...made me this way."

"Well let's try and change that."

Ruby quickly straddled Velvet as she pumped her dick in her. Ruby already tired, her aura probably near her limit, relied on her own willpower to give Velvet one heck of a ride to end the night. Velvet moaned as she felt Ruby entice her into pleasure- her ears flicking oddly and her mouth watering. Ruby checked to see if Velvet had any marks on her- wanting to avoid any bleeding related issues from Coco. If Coco would have beaten Ruby for making her bleed, she would make sure they would never find her corpse if she had hurt Velvet.

Ruby reached her limit in almost an instant, yet Velvet wasn't ready to go just yet. She tried to buy some time or speed things up- teasing her all over or licking her neck yet it had no effect. Velvet chuckled as she appreciated Ruby'effort- she was already tired and her touches were already slightly off mark. Ruby suddenly remembering her time with Blake, touched her ear and fondled them softly. Velvet let an unexpected moan, as she immediately reached her high. Ruby seeing her chance, pulled out of Velvet and sprayed her all over. Ruby stayed in position for awhile, before falling on her arms behind her back. She scanned the snow bunny seeking for the particular rose mark all over. Velvet coming back from her high, supported herself up, and crawled to Ruby to reward her for a wonderful time. She gave a deep kiss on her lips. Ruby reciprocated as she closed her eyes and leaning into the kiss. As both broke out and prepared to go their separate ways, Ruby grabbed Velvet once more and scanned her body. Velvet froze and quickly focused her ears to Ruby- she could hear her heartbeat increase.

"Umm...Ruby is there a-"

"...Your boobs."

"Oh. Umm.. well, I know they're smaller than your sister's-"

"NO! I mean your left boob!"

"Huh?"

Velvet followed Ruby's gaze and saw Ruby's seed quickly group together on her left breast-enveloping it. It quickly seeped into the skin, and saw minute hair quickly form into shapes. Velvet felt a sharp pain for a moment, making her flinch and lean on Ruby for support. Once the moment had passed, went to touch her breast, and saw that her entire left breast had been marked by a rose tattoo-similar to Coco's. She traced and felt if it was real- she felt as if it was nothing, like it had always been a part of her.

"...I can't say that this might attract the wrong kind of attention.."

"Don't worry, Coco had the same thing, but on her right. Just say...you two are together and they'll buy it." reasoned Ruby.

"Oh, that could work."

"I think I'm done for the night." said Ruby as she laid on her bed, overwhelmingly tired.

"Good job, Ruby. And...I don't mind if we do it for real next time again. Quickies don't..satisfy me."

"Sure-sure. Maybe next you and Coco, but now...nap time~" yawned Ruby.

"Night Mistress Rose." joked Velvet.

As Ruby fell onto deep slumber she once again encountered the same room with multiple doors. Knowing this was a bad idea, she remained in her mind, and instead focused on her dreams.

* * *

By the time Yang, Blake, Coco, Pyrrha and Velvet had returned after their shower, each bid the other goodnight, before going to their respective beds. Pyrrha went immediately to sleep, finally having a good nights rest after a long long time. Coco and Velvet slept beside each other. Blake and Yang woke up Nora and Weiss to take their showers, much to Weiss' shock for falling asleep without cleaning herself up and Nora's insistence to just go to her own bed. Blake and Yang, seeing their chance, quickly positioned Ruby in the middle of the bed, and took each side as they drifted off into dreamland. When Weiss returned, she was irate and considered freezing the two in a block of ice outside the room, but decided against it- after seeing the satisfied look on her girlfriends face. She would let this go, for now. Nora came back charging to her bed and crashed before going back to sleep in record time.

"I'm amazed how Ren managed to put up with her." said Weiss to no one in particular.

As she went to her bed, she felt her scroll vibrate and checked to see who could have sent her a message this late into the night. Her gaze widened, and her hands trembled to see her sister, messaging her. She quickly opened the message, and felt her stomach sink.

_"Weiss, bring Ruby Rose, along with all the ones she had marked tomorrow on Room 069. I have an urgent update regarding her state. Once more, Tomorrow, first thing after class. No excuses. I've asked permission from Professor Ozpin to excuse any, if it matters, all specified parties from class if necessary."_

Weiss bit her lip as she read the message over and over. What could have possibly warrant all of them a meeting this urgent? Normally Professor Goodwitch would have been the one to address issues such as this. Curiosity getting the better of her, she texted back to her sister, as to the main reason why. Not expecting an answer, she immediately headed for bed. Much to her surprise, her sister responded. Weiss immediately opened her message, and felt her face go immediately red. Her hand shook, her mouth contorting-whether to smile or to scowl. Her eyes shifting and twitching.

_"If my suspicions are correct, then there is more than one way for your friends...to become pregnant."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> This is a special treat for all those who kept reading. I've read the reviews and PMs so far. Yes, I do read other fanfiction here, but it never works enough for me. That is until I think outside the box, or just lay down an idea I think off randomly and save it for reference later. Thanks for the advice Dragonsoul1.
> 
> If you're wondering when Nora will get her mark- that will be later. I should mention, that though my style of writing is influence by my moods heavily. Writer's block coupled with that will make me ignore all what I had motivated to create disappear in an instant. That is why I make effort to think.
> 
> On a side note, I will be going on another break again(my breaks can either be what- 5 days to 2 weeks.) I'm working something for the next comiket here. Not going to bother linking it- I don't want to be banned for linking it.
> 
> This may have some typos, but I think I got rid of them. I think. I'm going to edit it later when I see mistakes. I had someone explain to me what a beta reader is. And honestly, no I don't need one yet. Even if I make mistakes, I find it oddly fun to correct my own.
> 
> As always, Have a good day.


	19. Unexpected News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> This chapter has been brought to you by, bonus holidays. Bonus Holidays enables writers to have free time to write. Enjoy. Feel free to donate them and support them at BonusHolidaysImadeupthissitedotcodotjp(Not actually a real site)

Within the small cramped up in the office of Rose 069, a frantic Winter paced back and forth. Professor Goodwitch drank her tea absentmindedly, admiring the changes she had made since she had acquired Null Dust courtesy of Ruby. Machines whirred, test tubes glowed, the massive computer processed files and multiple notifications littered the screen. The additional work station did not make the things quieter, as it kept grinding or screeching on queue. The Dust Refinery she had installed on sight had done wonders, as well as caused blunders. Due to the overwhelming amount of Null Dust she had to refine, she had replaced it not once, but thrice on separate occasions due to overheating, as well as parts breaking due to parts failing. Attached to the Refinery, was Ruby's Dust Matrix, having it's contents barely emptied, leaving only three quarters left of unrefined, yet highly safe Null Dust Crystals. Beside the machine were scalpels, mortars and pestles, several herbs from the forests of Vale, sap from Forever Fall, refined dust bottled in millimeters, and a multi-tubed Pill Press.

Professor Goodwitch poured herself another cup, as she opened a small case beside her teapot, inscribed with the Beacon Emblem decorated by Rose thorns. Taking one of several pills, she quickly poured herself another round while watching Winter's rage reach a boiling point. She had finally created her own set of permanency pills, and is on her own way to not rely on them anymore. It had been a hassle for her, making and gathering materials for pills that only work for a few days before disappearing leaving her vulnerable. Not that she was worried, but precautions were standardized when it comes to lives as Hunters, or Huntresses. Humming in content, she closed her case, and hid it in her drawer as she took a large jar of the same pills- all colored white with a rose insignia.

"Where could they be? It's been over thirty three minutes, twenty seconds." said Winter, her patience wearing thin.

"Don't worry yourself about them Winter. Maybe they went on to search for their significant...marked ones."

"As if things were already bad enough, having a minor have marking her team, she managed to also drag others into this...this...convoluted morally bankrupt situation."

"Ah, but they were not at fault for this."

"Yes, as I am completely aware off- You caused it." said Winter turning to Goodwitch, her hands on her hips a scowl rivaling her father on her face.

"...It was inevitable."

"Inevitable? You just HAD to return to their dorm, accompanying two second years to an already private disclosure between Team RWBY and the former Team JNPR. I can understand the situation with the latter- Ms. Nikos had been marked by accident- she deserved to know. What I CAN'T understand, is WHY you had to involve THEM." shouted Winter. Glynda cleared her throat as she stared back, her mind on other matters as her answer on the ready.

"They too, deserved to know what had saved them from their fate. Imagine, for a moment, the remaining three members of Team CFVY, asking Team RWBY about their actions and their...semblances. They couldn't answer them or would make excuses. One of them, Ms. Scarlatina, has extremely good hearing. She knows if someone is hiding or withdrawing information, by simply listening to their breathing, and heartbeat. Ms. Adel, has a knack for interrogation- having mastered reading body languages, picking up on minor tidbits of information and piecing them together to form her logical conclusions. Both of them will have gotten curious and might pried deeper and deeper, and might want to avoid Ms. Rose- thinking of the situation in a negative light. I've...simply selected the alternative.

"...BY SHOWING THEM YOU, TEAM RWBY, ESPECIALLY MY SISTER'S PRIVATE VIDEO OF THEM COPULATING!? BY EXPOSING INFORMATION THAT IS PRIVACY SENSITIVE WITHOUT FIRST CONSULTING ME, OR PROFESSOR OZPIN!? YOU COULD HAVE JEOPARDIZED THIS ENTIRE POINT OF THIS RESEARCH! IS THAT HOW YOU SOLVE THAT?"

"As I recall, you were in the room at the same time, and you didn't say a word about it."

"ONLY BECAUSE I HAD FAINTED AFTER SEEING MY PRECIOUS ANGELIC SISTER ACT LIKE- LIKE- LIKE...!"

"Like, a proper woman." smiled Professor Goodwitch as she sipped her tea.

"I-YOU-SHE-YOU-I DON'T-SHE ISN'T-MY PRECIOUS SISTER IS-" said Winter, unable to form a single thought. She stomped her feet and went back to pacing. Professor Goodwitch chuckled as she continued to drink.

"Onto...different matters. Your jealousy aside-"

"I. AM. NOT. JEALOUS."

"Your "concern for your eternal sister" aside-"

"YOU REALLY LIKE TO TEASE PEOPLE, DON'T YOU."

"I'm truly sorry. Ahem...Your "unrelenting incestuous love" for your sister aside-" continued Professor Goodwitch as she heard Winter scream and drew out her rapier, brandishing it in a deft stroke as she poised to strike. "Is there any merit to your discoveries?"

"...What are you insinuating now!?"

"You said that there is more than one way for...the apparently sterile subjects to become fertile to others. That is what you had told me. Is there any merit-basis to your theory?" asked Professor Goodwitch, her tone playful, yet her eyes serious. Winter glaring, sheathed her weapon as she slowly walked to the massive computer beside the desk.

"...Yes. There is."

"...How?"

"Aura Symbiosis lets their aura intermingle making...the host able to possess them to a degree. It raised more questions and fewer answers. We know the Host can grow retract their organ for infection, and is caused by aura. When we had ran scans on Ms. Rose body, her male part was always active shown as active within said scans. This...would mean that she could, theoretically, do this, whilst possessing another one of the subjects affected."

"In layman's terms please?" interjected a voice. Winter breaking from her monologue, turned to see Ruby, and her marked ones enter the room. Ruby looked like she had been into the bathroom- her entire outfit was disheveled. Yang raised her hand as she waved, Weiss look like she had seen the end- her face full of fear. Blake stoicly bowed. Pyrrha looked like she had ran a mile, her breathing slightly choppy. Velvet and Coco whispering behind all of them. Professor Goodwitch put down her cup, and gestured to all of them to take, a seat.

"Ah, Ruby Rose. Finally, you've arrived. Weiss, I told you-"

"But I had to-"

"Excuses. Isn't it always excuses with you."

"But Ruby-"

"She's...right you know." interjected Ruby. "I uh, kinda had to attend to.."

"I don't want to hear it." said Winter cooly, her gaze sending chills down Ruby's spine. "Not, from you. Weiss, speak."

"...I..umm.."

"Well? Speak- we are wasting time!"

"I had sex with Ruby!" yelled Weiss, her eyes closed and her arms bolted to her sides. Ruby blushed in response, the rest of them started to giggle. Yang and Coco had to hold onto whoever was nearest to stop them from collapsing on the floor. Professor Goodwitch raised her cup to Winter, her expression red and her face priceless.

"A proper woman." cheered Professor Goodwitch. Winter wanted to stab her in the chest multiple times for that remark as she snarled and drew out her weapon. Ruby yelped, Weiss and Blake drew out their weapon on instinct as they prepared their stances, Pyrrha quickly raised her shield as she took the front position, Yang and Coco laughed themselves to the floor as Velvet tried to make them stop, seeing the situation serious. "Now, joking aside...let's get to the heart of the matter."

Winter kept her rapier out, as she instinctively rolled her dust barrel, locking in a random shot in place. She twirled it around her hand as she stabbed the ground beneath her. She let out a long sigh as she quickly dispersed ice from her blade. The sight alone could be mistaken for cracks, but the end result was a giant snowflake as the flow of energy halted. She looked back to her test subjects, marveling at the new addition to the growing debauchery.

"To answer...Ruby Rose' query, it means that you have the ability to grow your...male part on anyone as long as you are possessing them."

"Oh, I know that."

"...Excuse me?"

"I did that with Blake."

"Why does this not surprise me." deadpanned Winter.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on Weiss' face-" interjected Yang, sitting upright on the floor. Coco leaned on her for support, out of breath and out of her mind. Velvet's face went red the moment she had heard what Ruby did.

"You should have seen the look on YOUR face- you looked like you found a new toy to play with." replied Weiss cooly.

"...I thought I was losing my mind." replied Blake, still stoic, but her cheeks grew red with each passing moment.

"...I just realized something. If they could have found out everything by just, doing whatever, WHY DO YOU ALL NEED ME FOR?!" screeched Winter to Glynda in particular, her hair starting to come undone. Everyone on Ruby's side felt her Aura flared up dangerously- enough for them to know a bloodbath was inevitable.

"Well to be fair, I did say the exact same thing to Professor Ozpin. He wouldn't have had it. He clearly opted for your expertise. On a personal thought- I think it's just really incredibly funny to watch you deal with everything so far, so I just kept my mouth quiet and played along."

"...So this was all and elaborate plan? Is it? To have me here, so I can be toyed with? An elaborate plan to break my will and spirit? IS THAT IT?!"

"If you put it that way, no. I'm not that harsh. I'm seriously playful, but not cold-hearted. That, would be your father's job."

"...Could it be-" said Winter, her eyes widening coming to a realization.

"Now- enough stalling and let's get on with it."

"Yeah! Get on with it!" interjected Ruby, her voice impatient(and secretly relieved that two huntresses weren't going to tear each other apart in a room full of dust)

"YEAH! GET ON WITH IT!" screamed out the rest playfully.

The already irate winter quickly formed a glyph on her hand, and threw it haphazardly at the room in between Ruby and Professor Goodwitch. Picking up her rapier, she stepped into the middle of the glyph and traced out symbols on each it. The rest watched in awe, as Winter continued to trace- not even blinking as she muttered words under her breath. After tracing for five minutes, she stepped out and sheathed her rapier.

"...This, will become clear soon." pointed Winter as everyone's eyes drew to the Schnee symbol-emblazoned Glyph.

"Assuming Ms. Dominatrix has had her fun..." said Winter cooly as the rest of the girls, except Ruby, held in their laugh. "I will...start over from the beginning for clarity's sake, and for the sake of Ruby's...three newly marked subjects."

"Ruby, has the ability to mark people. When she marks people, she gives off a piece of her aura as it makes way into the subject. The subject's aura is hijacked- but not compromised as a Rose mark forms on a part of the subject's body- the location random, but easy to access. As the infectious aura stirs in your own, it alters and changes it's properties. You gain new abilities, and you gain a special link through the aura within you- like transmitters and our scrolls. Such a price, expends all of the infectious aura within. Requiring...access to more. Overtime, with each...dose of aura, your own starts to permanently change your body chemistry. Several possibilities have already transpired thanks to you...four especially. I don't need to reiterate it- seeing as your...friends have seen it themselves with their...debriefing. However, one in particular that relates to our...discussion." monologued Winter as she stepped her way to the main computer.

"...The issue of pregnancy is...a delicate line here. Ruby can turn all her subjects sterile to everyone but her. That's what we have known thus far. And, as Ruby has...so clearly stated, she can grow her genitals on anyone she possesses-"

"I didn't say that. I said I did it with Blake. I never tried it on anyone else." interjected Ruby. Blake blushed as she felt gazes fall upon her.

"...Well, this where you all enter uncharted territory then." smiled Winter as she turned her head from the computer. "...If you can do it with...Ms. Belladonna, you can do it too, with everyone else in the room. And...that is why I brought you here today." Winter pressed a button, and the machine began listing all of Ruby's marked partners in order, as many personal and unknown details filled up the screen, scrolling over and over.

"Step into the circle Ruby."

Ruby looked to her teammates and her...new teammates for support. Weiss urged her not to step in- not knowing what the glyph is for- and fearing on what might happen to her precious. Yang nodded her head, her face serious telling her to prepare herself. Blake touched her shoulder, supporting Yang's decision. Pyrrha smiled, knowing that Ruby would endure whatever Winter has plans for. Coco lifted her shades, telling her to do the obvious decision, and Velvet just gave her a good luck hug. Ruby nodded to all, as she slowly stepped into the circle. Once inside, she took a hard look at Professor Goodwitch, who had given her a look that everything will be alright.

It took a moment for her to realize, as her body started to glow, as if being filled with energy. She looked around to her teammates, watching their faces awed with her glow.

"That glyph, is one of the Schnee signature glyphs. It boosts the aura of whoever is in it, and it multiplies the effects of whatever semblance you have. Right now, you are capable of possessing- rather, I should say, send your aura to influence someone without being knocked out. I want you, to control someone and make them grow your male genitals." instructed Winter.

Everyone besides the two let out a gasp of surprise as they fixated on themselves and started scrambling their clothes tight or loose. Professor Goodwitch almost fell out of her chair,almost spilling her tea while frantically covering herself. Yang felt her eyes lower to her shorts, half terrified and half excited for the prospect of experiencing Ruby's condition. Blake already having experienced it, loosened her clothing just enough to avoid...problems later on. Pyrrha wanted to faint, Coco gaped unable to comprehend what she had just heard as Velvet lay on the floor unconscious. Weiss blanked out- unable to act or think due to what her sister had just said.

Ruby closed her eyes and picked, at random, her target of...misfortune and delight. Winter blinked her eyes a couple of times in quick succession, as her left eye glowed red. Her aura-scanner contact lens activated as she watched a very long tendril draw forth from Ruby, and slowly rose up, invisible to everyone but her. She watched, as the tendril playfully selected it's target- by process of eeny meeny miny moe. It stopped, and it quickly lashed out and made contact with that person's aura.

Said person fell to the floor, their legs giving, their eyes wide in shock as a building heat gathered near their legs. They felt a strange sensation- as if something started to worm it's way out and as soon as the feeling came, it stopped. Everyone looked to the person as they rose up, panting hard, eyes unfocused and their breathing choppy. Said person could feel the eyes around the room fall on to her.

"Looks...like...it...was...me..." said Coco. Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss and Yang gulped down whatever was stuck in their throats as they drew closer to Coco. Coco regaining her posture, quickly felt if something was amiss- or was not amiss. She traced her hip, and made a point as a new...feeling came. In a huddle, she used the four women to cover Ruby and Winter's view as Professor Goodwitch stood from her desk and came to check on the development. What came next, was a loud gasp from Yang, a shriek from Weiss, an inaudible or incomprehensible babble from Pyrrha and a look of surprise from Blake. Professor Goodwitch smirked, as all five laid eyes on Coco's new dick. Coco curious to know if what was happening is real, felt it. New strange sensations filled her, as she tried not to moan or have the urge to make it stand at attention. She traced it marveling it as thoughts filled her head.

"...So, I assume it worked?" asked Winter.

"Worked? It's real!" said Coco her voice in disbelief, her eyes still on her new body part.

"Good! Now onto the next step...I need a sample of your semen." said Winter her gaze serious.

"YOU WANT A WHAT?!" asked Coco in disbelief. Her shout was loud enough to wake Velvet up. Velvet swung around as she searched for the cause, and saw Coco with a dick slightly longer, but thinner than Ruby's. Once more she felt the urge to faint, but her curiosity prevented her from doing so. Everyone else in the room mechanically turned to Winter thinking that she has truly gone mad. Professor Goodwitch felt genuine guilt- she was only joking and teasing her and who had thought that it had lead up to completely breaking Winter?

"One of you take her somewhere else and...do whatever." continued Winter, almost blushing as she shooed away Coco. Ruby, still in the glyph, kept concentrating her aura with ease- she felt like she could do this for days or maybe even weeks. "Seeing as your leader is maintaining the link, she can't do it. You have to act fast, otherwise...you might have wasted Ruby's efforts."

Coco looked to everyone in the room and thought of the only person she is willing to help her...supply the goods. She felt a tug and saw Velvet, thoroughly red, but supportive as she stared to Coco robotically.

"...Well, I did say I was gonna let you touch it if I ever grew something like this. Not that I thought it'd become real." joked Coco. Velvet smiled weakly as she laid up her shorts lazily as she lead her out of the room and into the sound-proof elevator.

"...This is kinda heartwarming, in a perverted sort of way." said Yang happily. Weiss and Blake nodded at her affirming their response. Pyrrha felt her face go red- her thoughts of taking Ruby filling her mind as her hands clasped her cheek. Professor Goodwitch silently snickered in the corner, with an ominous smile on her face as she chuckled herself with delight. Everyone in the know noticed her intentions, and slowly stepped back away from the plotting witch.

It wasn't even a moment when Velvet came back from the door- her breasts exposed as she searched for something. Unfazed by her modesty, she grabbed a test tube and went back out the door without another word. Yang and Blake shrugged at...her eagerness to help her friend, Winter and Weiss pinched the bridge of their noses, Ruby let out a hollow laugh, as Professor Goodwitch is still plotting in a corner, an evil grin appearing in her face completely unaware of her surroundings.

As they waited for the two to return, most of them settle on doing other things; Yang went about the room and marveled at the newly found gadgets, Weiss and Winter had to some idle chat about their recent changes while avoiding the topic related to Ruby in any way, Blake read the notes on the table beside the Null Dust Refinery, taking note on it's uses and possible effects. Pyrrha stood beside Ruby, assuring her to keep at her state. Everyone in the room, though aware, avoided speaking to Professor Goodwitch for good reason. Whatever she is plotting, they'll exactly know what to expect.

As the minutes dragged on to almost twenty minutes, Coco came back, her breathing unsteady as her outfit was stained in white. She looked like she had ran a mile. Behind her was a ditzy hazed Velvet, her leggings torn and her legs quivering. Her face of pure bliss and her ears swiveling happily. Everyone in the room knew, besides Goodwitch, what had transpired.

"Sorry...that...took...awhile..." panted Coco as Velvet came from behind her and trailed her arms sensually, leaning her head to her neck breathing heavily. "She, would not...take a hint until well, she has had it."

"...Well, I kind of expected...this development." replied Winter honestly as she raised her hand to stop Weiss from speaking.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." said Yang as she hiked a thumbs up. Blake looked at Coco, who smiled back- both understanding the joy of such a unique experience. Pyrrha and Weiss merely blushed with their minds elsewhere.

"Place the specimen here, please." pointed Winter. Coco nodded as she strut her way beside the computer leaving Velvet to pout at her partner's absence, and placed the sealed test tube on top of it. Winter immediately typed commands into the computer as scanners appeared near the keyboard- doing it's job on the specimen. "Now, while we wait for the results, we can all take a deep breathe and relax. Ruby, you may stop concentrating your aura now."

As Ruby did as she was instructed, Coco buckled backward as her new sensation slowly disappeared- the feeling reminiscent of a phantom limb. Velvet came to her and leaned back into her, still in a half-state of bliss. As Ruby stepped out of the glyph, it disappeared and felt an overwhelming exhaustion take her as she collapsed into the floor unable to move her body. The rest immediately went to her side to help her up.

"I...can't...move..." said Ruby, her voice fine yet her body aching in silent pain.

"That is the one drawback of using such a glyph. It also doubles the exhaustion you will feel at the end of its effects. You did well for a novice. Most people who had stepped in it didn't last for at least seventeen minutes. You lasted over twenty-two minutes and fifty five seconds at best." explained Winter as she smiled at her, praising for such an effort.

"So...is there anything else that I'm supposed to do?"

"...At this moment, no. I'm just waiting for the results and will report it immediately if it's ready. But, a word of advice."

"Yes?"

"You should practice your abilities on your team with conviction." said Winter. The earned her confused looks from these women.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean, you should possess them more often- use your aura to influence them, make them do slightly embarrassing things- grow a body part-"

"...Umm, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"O..K... and to ask the question that's in everyone's mind: WHAT?!" shouted Ruby. Weiss thought that her sister has indeed truly gone insane and immediately opened her database for illnesses on her scroll. Yang thought the same thing- not that she has finally snapped at this point; she had expected it have happened since her last meeting. Blake raised her brow questioningly. Pyrrha and Velvet mouth words that would not come forth and Coco whistled as her opinion of Weiss' sister grew on her.

"...This is for your own good."

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT JUST SO I CAN ABUSE THEM!?"

"Pfftt. Right. You, the incredibly immature, childish, incomprehensible, kind-hearted and innocent Ruby Rose, as your...sister would put it, has the capability to abuse them. You're as much as abusive as a kind grandmother who shower's their grandchildren in sweets."

"...That's a terrible analogy." deadpanned Ruby.

"But NOT, inaccurate." said everyone else.

"WHY ARE YOU AGREEING WITH HER!?"

"I do however, have a legitimate reason."

"What."

"You all." pointed Winter as she knelt to Ruby's level, while looking at everyone else behind Ruby. "Will have to train to endure the urge, to resist her temptations, to resist her what she's going to make you do. You all trust each other, I can see that, but the fact remains that you are all untrained when it comes to resisting her urges or instructions."

"What's your point?" asked Yang.

"What would have happened if someone has subdued Ruby, and shattered her mind beyond repair- slowly turning her into a tool for them to use to control anyone she has marked? You all would not be able to resist and be forced to hurt everyone whom you have ever loved." replied Winter grimmly.

"Like what Glynda over there has been plotting for over the past half hour?" asked Blake as she drew her head to the edge of the room where Professor Goodwitch was now laughing maniacally.

"Compared to her, I've read...accounts of this kind of events to have occurred in the past. Long story short, it was the catalyst that lead into the war of our kingdoms."

"I...have no idea..." said Weiss in disbelief.

"Wait...you mean to tell me the Rose' Scent has existed even before all this?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yes, it has. The Rose' Scent has existed before kingdoms, and is, as far as I know, only lives through the descendants of the Rose family line, hence the name."

"I don't know- I really don't...want to force them to do stuff they don't want too-"

"How do you know that they don't want too? How do you know that they haven't been influenced by your own thoughts that they have been subconsciously following them? How do you know that they aren't already...under your total control?" asked Winter her questions striking a nerve on the little leader. Ruby didn't know how to respond.

"Well...I'm still me, Winter." replied Weiss so full of herself, yet also so proud of herself.

"And..I'm not exactly the type who would follow my sister obediently without a fight." said Yang smirking. "I mean, if I have to follow every order she has too, then the entire school would be on a crime spree for sweets."

"She might have played with our minds, but in the end, she never goes through with it without feeling guilty." said Blake.

"Psshhh. After what she did for me, Pyrrha and Vel here, I doubt she has the guts to do us in." said Coco. Pyrrha and Vel nodded their head in response to her blunt answer.

"...You've proven your point without answering. Fascinating." said Winter cooly. Ruby rubbed her head, not knowing what to do or say. "Oh, and just to let ya know, when I asked those questions, I saw minute traces of aura coursing into you as if prompting instructions to answer my questions."

Everyone gasped, not knowing that they had subconsciously been controlled by Ruby to answer for here. Winter raised her hand, trying to correct her point.

"It's...ironic no? The only way for her to prove that she isn't controlling you is to subtly let you answer for her. But...I'm satisfied with this. She made you all answer with your own thoughts and feelings- not trying to change it or warp it. That makes the difference between the Rose' Scent. It's a blessing, and a curse." finished Winter.

Ruby felt proud of her girls and quickly pulled as many arms as she could and give them all a kiss. Weiss blushed on contact, Yang smiled back, though embarrassed. Blake mewled in delight, Pyrrha felt her entire face go red and just muttered her thanks, Coco not satisfied with a kiss, pulled her arm closer so she can give a proper one while Velvet went for her cheeks.

"...As touching as this scene is...I must interrupt this moment?" asked Professor Goodwitch. Ruby nearly hit her head with the rest of her team as she heard her teacher speak. Everyone, except Winter scrambled as they fixed their loose sleeves or straightened their outfit.

"AHHH GLYNDA YOU SCARED ME!"

"Now next time don't forget about me my little rose...You have to remember that I...also am technically a part of your little group~" said Glynda her tone playful.

"That's...what I'm afraid off." muttered Ruby under her breath.

"What was that?"

"That's what I'm talking about! Gimme a kiss~" lied Ruby trying to hide her inner monologue. Professor Goodwitch quickly pulled her and just kissed her into the next life. Yang, Weiss and Blake averted their eyes- mostly because of the fact that despite the stern and serious and secretly playfully seductive Professor Goodwitch, she has the most experience and the most skill to make any single one of them squirm with their fingers. Coco and the rest looked at them trying to figure out what made them act so timid. As Professor Goodwitch separated her kiss, she playfully left a portion of her tongue in Ruby's mouth as she looked seductively to her team. On instinct, Yang quickly hid behind Weiss, who hid behind Blake, who hid behind Winter.

"...Don't worry. You'll get yours next~"

"Yaanngg~~~ Help~~~" said Ruby timidly- she was incredibly meek at the hands of Glynda, especially after she the endless sessions she had had with her.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The results are in. Want to check them for me? Or are we all suddenly interested in how I tease little Ruby here. Not that...I don't mind. Though, your image of her might...be tainted. Depending on who watches of course." said Glynda as she undid her bun as she slid her hand inside Ruby's clothes, toying with her to no end. Ruby had inadvertently moaned out against her will, yet she couldn't do anything to fight back- she liked it when Glynda plays with her.

Winter took deep breathes, trying to keep herself professional as she made her way to the computer. Coco and Velvet were amazed at their Professor's forwardness. Pyrrha wanted to somehow help Ruby out, yet she couldn't move unable to look away from the arousing scene. Weiss and Blake turned their backs and just avoided looking at the scene altogether, while Yang...tried to pry her sister off their ravenous teacher.

Their banter was interrupted by a loud crack, as all eyes drew to where Winter stood, her right hand reading the results of the scans, and in her left, crushing the emptied test tube. Professor Goodwitch stopped playing with her Rose as her expression turned to concern. Everyone waited with bated breath, for Winter to speak up.

"...This...This cannot be..!"

"I take..that the results are as...expected?"

"Yes. It is..."

"Then why-"

"...Because, of what the results imply." said Winter in disbelief.

"Don't keep us waiting!" said Yang, her impatience getting the better of her.

"...The results are, the sperm that Ms. Adel has given is definitely...real."

"Oh, well...I guess that means it works?" blushed Yang. "I mean, that was the entire point of-"

"...What defies logic, is that her sperm contains...only her DNA."

"I-I'm sorry?" said Coco. She felt her glasses slip down as her gaze widened.

"...In essence...this...is entirely..you. No traces of Ruby's DNA. No traces of any aura alterations. No traces of damaged cells or mutated ones. You can...conceive a child, knowing full well that it is...your child." finished Winter. She turned her back as she leaned onto the desk. She rolled her bangs with her wrist, as she went into deep thought.

"Wait...You mean-" said Ruby.

"If...I had...done it with..Blake..." continued Weiss.

"And..I had..done it with...Weiss.." continued Blake.

"That means...Weiss could be pregnant with Blake's baby!?" screamed Yang in disbelief. Hearing her words, Winter broke out of her thoughts, marched her way to Weiss and Blake, anger in her eyes.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. SAY?"

"I-she-we-you see-I-" stuttered Blake "I-I didn't technically mean-"

"So you just thought it would be a ONE TIME THING TO DO WITH MY SISTER THEN!?"

"No-Not like that..! I mean, I tend to do it more with her ever since that ti- Oh Schneep."

"WEISS!" screamed Winter, changing her anger to Weiss. "I THOUGHT MORE OF YOU THAN TO BE SOME SORT OF- OF- OF FLOOZY!"

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Ooooohhh it's not what it looks like? PRAY TELL WHAT IT IS THEN! ALL I SEE, IS THAT MY SISTER NOT ONLY HAS SLEPT WITH THE ONE WHO HAD MARKED HER, THEN DECIDED TO DATE HER, THEN DECIDED TO SLEEP WITH OTHERS WHILE SHE HAS A RELATIONSHIP. WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT?!"

"IT'S- IT'S IT'S CALLED TEAM EXERCISES!"

"Technically, it's called a foursome." interjected Yang, her tone playful, wanting to add more fuel to the fire.

"YOU AS WELL?!" said Winter, her sanity starting to crack.

"Well, she diiiiiiiiiiid force herself on top of me~"

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WILL YOU SHUT UP!?" shrieked Weiss. "YOU'RE MAKING THINGS WORSE!"

"Eh, she's gonna find about it somehow. Better fess up now while we still have the chance."

As Winter went into her tirade with Weiss, Blake and Yang, Ruby quietly went to the other four girls side and tried to hide behind them.

"Ruby..." said Professor Goodwitch dangerously.

"It was an experiment! I had to know!"

"Raunchy, even for you Ruby. I like it." smiled Coco.

"Well, that would certainly explain why I could smell Blake's scent on all three of you." replied Velvet.

"Thanks, thanks for making things more embarrassing than it is Velvet." said Ruby.

"I um...didn't know..you were.. that, kind of woman Ruby..." said Pyrrha playfully.

"The sad thing about having a team who is also your girlfriends, is that I can't hide anything from anyone anymore..."

"It comes with the package." said Coco. "Learn to deal with it like how I did with mine before."

"I...rather not know thank you."

"Fair enough."

"That reminds me...You three should now take your own sets of Pills. I managed to make a jar full of them for you three. Take it." pointed Glynda to the large jar on the table.

"Thanks Professor." replied Pyrrha.

"Oh, and you can all call me Glynda when we are all alone together."

* * *

By the time all seven women had returned to their dorm, everyone had a slight change in appearance. Yang, Weiss and Blake had parts of their dress torn in a scuffle with Winter- their banter evolving into a real catfight. Pyrrha had worn Ruby's cloak since said scuffle had torn the seams of her battle armor- loosening it. Coco and Velvet were left unscathed, save for their messy hair. Ruby however, was too exhausted by today's events and quickly went to her bed and collapsed face first.

"Ruby?" said Yang. Ruby responded with a drawn out moan.

"I was...wondering-" Ruby raised her head and took a good look at her sister.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow? I'm tiiirreeeddd~~"

"No it's just that... well... I have a...personal question." said Yang a little nervous.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well...I was wondering about...babies."

Ruby heard the word baby, and felt her body go stiff and her heartbeat seemingly stop. She felt her eye twitch- she had just realized something throughout the entire course of their sexcapades- she has never, for once, wore any protection. The fact that she can now get them pregnant came crashing down as a reality. She had never thought off, well babies in general.

"Ye-yeah?"

"..What are..your thoughts?"

"E-eh?"

"I mean...about us, having your...babies." asked Yang her tone serious.

"Yang...I-"

"I'm...I'm asking this because I need to know your feelings. Please Ruby..." said Yang, her mouth almost pouting. Ruby looked back and thought on her reply. She quickly laid on her back as she leaned on the headboard, as she urged Yang to her. Yang complied, and felt her hand-in-hand with Ruby.

"..To be honest...I'm...not ready to-"

"No, not that. I KNOW you're not ready for a baby. You're fifteen."

"Oh right- right."

"What I mean is...will you.."

"Stay with the baby? Why yes of course! Why the heck would you think that...I..would...lea..oh." Ruby, also realized what Yang was trying to ask. She smiled and tugged her arm in closer, signalling to come face to face to her. As Yang drew closer, Ruby kissed her simply as she smiled to her worried sister.

"No, I won't...leave. I'll be there to let them know...their mother, Yang." said Ruby honestly.

"...Thanks, sis. That...really puts my worries at rest when you say that." said Yang in relief.

"You better be, because there's an army of assassins waiting for you if you leave me with the baby!" interjected Weiss as she jumped to her left arm.

"Wei-Weiss?!"

"Not after I personally hunt her down and tear her limb from limb." said Blake playfully as she grabbed onto her right.

"You heard that too Blake?!"

"Well, I wasn't exactly trying to keep my voice down Ruby." said Yang. Ruby had realized that everyone else in the room, so privacy was none existent. She looked to see Pyrrha marching her way as well. Coco and Velvet stayed put in their bed as they gazed at the four women crawling to their red-rose.

"Sorry Ruby, but...I don't feel that way for you. You're more of a...sex buddy. I only have eyes for Velvet after all. But maaaaaaaybbe I can have room for one more. Maaaaaaaaaaaybe." said Coco across the room.

"I don't mind sharing- as long as both of you don't forget about me..." said Velvet timidly.

"Who could forget such a sexy little rabbit such as you?" said Coco as she trailed kisses on her neck, making Velvet roll her eyes in delight. "You're way more hotter whenever you're in heat."

"Ooohh~~ Stopp~~ You're embarrassing me~~~!"

"Umm...thanks?" said Ruby not knowing what to say.

"I umm, also don't mind having your baby as well Ruby. But you have to be well prepared for it." said Pyrrha as she crawled to her legs.

"But Pyrrha- you-"

"...Jaune might be gone yes, but...I think he would be sad if...I just ended up being unhappy for the rest of my life. And, I want to honor him, by living my life to the fullest. My love for him will...never be gone. But, my growing...love for you too will also never disappear." said Pyrrha as sweet as possible. Ruby felt her heart jump and quickly snaked her arms free and latched onto Pyrrha as she laid kisses on her neck.

"Jealous aren't cha Weiss?" teased Yang.

"N-NO I'M NOT!"

"Don't worry about it. She won't hug Ruby all to herself. Though, you have to admit, Pyrrha's way of romance is so pure that you don't want to see those two separated ever."

"...True...but...still..!"

"You're kind of love too is cute- being all possessive over Ruby in all~"

"Shut up!"

"We...might want to actually break those two up now." interjected Blake.

"Why is that?" asked Yang.

"She's stripping Ruby and is preparing to take her before we could."

"OH HELL NO." said Weiss as she charged in,

"I'm...going to let those two have fun for tonight. I'm...tuckered out."

"...Is that so?" said Blake, her eyebrows raised.

"Alright Blake, ya got me."

"You're thinking off...having a baby huh." whispered Blake, low enough for Yang to hear, not worried about Velvet hearing their conversation, with her being occupied at the moment.

"Or giving a baby is more like it~" said Yang back to Blake winking.

"...Ah, of course. That is soooo you."

"Let's keep this our secret for now. Besides...I'm gonna go freshen up. You can join them if you want. I'm heading to bed after this." yawned Yang as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Well, I do like me some...sweet roses and ice cream with a ribbon on my meal." said Blake playfully as she lunged to join in Ruby's make out session.

* * *

"...What you said earlier, was it really true?" asked Glynda to Winter. Both were left in the semi-dark room of Rose 069. Winter nodded back her expression serious.

"...Well, that would explain Raven and Summer's...closeness." said Glynda with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"...Why does this make you sad?" asked Winter in curiosity.

"Call me a fool, but I was madly in love with Summer. So much so...that I wanted her baby."

"...I see."

"And...with what you said earlier. Well. Looks like I know where Yang and Ruby had actually come from."

"...You don't possibly mean that they..!"

"Are really, the child of Summer and Raven. As Mother...and Father."

"...Does her father, Mr. Taiyang Long know?"

"Of course he does. But... well, things are complicated."

"Of course it is. All family matters are...complicated." said Winter, the last part mostly to herself.

"...You know, this might be the perfect chance."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll be honest with you- no jokes here- You should...be bold and tell your sister."

"Right, and risk ruining our...strained relationship as it already is. What would she think of...me- her older sister? She has an image of me that I don't want to change- that I don't want her to change. She- she likes and respects-"

"She loves you because of it. She aims to please you, to earn her worth in your eyes."

"..."

"And...with how things have panned out earlier this day...looks like one more dream might, just, come true."

"...?"

"...You did say you always wanted to have your...sister's child, if she hadn't been your relative, along with being a man."

"BUT THAT'S-"

"As I recall, we already have...two people who share your sentiment."

"It's different with them- they have always have each other since they were children. They-"

"They are all they have. You as well. She, is all you have. You've told me countless times how your father is cruel and heartless. How he threw your mother aside once he had found out she had become barren, making no more male heirs. How his hate for the faunus stemmed from the fact that your mother absolutely adored the faunus' plight over his empire."

"..."

"I'm...just letting out the facts. It is up to you to chase your own happiness. Whether it be hideous to others, as long as it matters to you, and the ones you love."

"..."

"It's getting late...I'll have to prepare for tomorrow's class. I'll leave the office, in your care Winter."

"..."

"...Have a good evening Winter."

"...Wait, Glynda."

"Yes?"

"I just...want to say, thank you. For...being my friend."

"...I'm glad that you see me that way. Have a good night then."

As Professor Goodwitch left the room, Winter took small steps as she sat on the desk, and pondered on what her friend had said mere moments before. She took a deep breath, before raising her head high, and smiling defiantly.

"Well. I might have to take precautions for this. But it's time to make my move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Thank you for reading. Next chapter...maybe in a few days to 2 weeks again. (Which is always my pattern) I fear if I write too much, I might get writer's block again.


	20. Dear Diary Da Capo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Most of the entries here are rejected chapters that just looked better as diary entries.

It has been over six months equivalent after Ruby has marked her team, followed by the remnants of Team JNPR and CFVY. Lessons have been learned, errors have been made and mistakes...will not be repeated again. With the coming of Summer, the students at Beacon had...to endure heatwaves and the somehow mysterious price hike of all cold-related beverages in their cafeteria. This would have been a disaster for the student body, if it weren't for the fact that most of them simply used their Ice Dust and quickly froze their drinks to get them cold. By then, Ice Dust has become a form of currency, and is usually used in exchange for anything you can think off. Suffice to say, Life as a student at Beacon didn't change as much.

One such benefit of owning a big dorm, is that you get to have...certain amenities that the smaller ones lack. Built-in kitchen, bathrooms, smithy are among the things built in, but with the addition of Nora's mini-fridge, and other appliances provided by Weiss, the dorm looked like it was housing a family of huntresses, which is an apt description made by Professor Ozpin when he visited to see how the team is doing. Professor Goodwitch, however, sees things a little differently.

As for the matter of their Team Name, they settled on Team PRWBVCYN(Provoking), after multiple bouts with Ruby and Yang for naming their team separately. Coco joked that their name should be Team PRN alone. The joke is not lost on them, with Velvet trying to placate a very irate Weiss. Blake and Pyrrha were indifferent with the team name, considering there isn't a word that can properly describe their...convoluted composition. Nora only cared to name the Team, Team ASQWERDF because why not. The overwhelming response was a pillow fight, followed by a very loud triumphant laughter from said Nora, with Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Coco under her heel. No one spoke a word about her victory every again. Not when she gloats about it every five minutes screaming _"I'M QUEEN OF THE DORM NOW~"._

Some may think that the addition of four more members to their team, two of which are second years, might have serious consequences- not to mention their level and their years in terms of lessons. It's easier than most people think, but for the same reason, Coco and Velvet never speak of it. However, because of Ruby's mental link, she's the only one who knows exactly what had transpired during the meeting with Professor Ozpin.

After the disastrous mission and the deaths of four hunters in training, Professor Ozpin was forced to disband the rest of Team CVFY and JNPR for good. Coco and Velvet understood why- they had failed, and had dragged a first year team of hunters into the fray that was supposed to be meant for second years and above. What made things worse, was the suggestion by the council to expel and brand her unfit to train in being a huntress. Coco felt nothing- the loss for her friend, the loss of Yatsuhashi's dream were on her hands, paled in comparison. What would have been a one-sided verdict was averted thanks to Professor Goodwitch, as well as a suggestion from General Ironwood; through Winter Schnee. They overturned and changed the council's decision to expel Coco, and change it to Coco repeating her second year in Beacon, starting next year. Velvet volunteered to keep her company, much to the council's dismay, but it only reassured her friendship with a tear-filled Coco. Pyrrha and Nora were rewarded and compensated for taking such a treacherous mission, with the freedom to choose, or form or join a team- and would be exempted from the end of the year tests. Needless to say, the result did not please the council, but they respected the champion of Mistral's decision. Coco and Velvet, were overjoyed.

It didn't surprise Coco that Ruby had dragged both of them away for a personal chat after finding it out herself. Needless to say, Coco felt appreciated. Velvet wanted to pat the little red, if it weren't for the fact her girlfriend was nearby stalking her. A rabbit's hearing can be a problem, especially when you hear curses and mutterings from a Schnee about touching her girlfriend and claiming she is hers alone. She found it sweet, but kind of disturbing. All things, in the end, worked out.

As for the three newly marked women, nothing has majorly changed their lifestyle. At least, that's what everyone tells them. Having to share the room with a total of eight people has shown that everything is no longer a secret. Coco, Velvet, Nora and Pyrrha were not surprised by how Ruby's team acted- Yang kept playing video games with her sister, Ruby is being tutored by Blake and Weiss because of her situation, Yang and Weiss argue so much that you could write a book about it and not get bored of reading everyone of them, Blake really really likes to read- with no regard if it is smut, or a normal romance novel, and Ruby's out of the blue team exercises. However, the reverse is also true, Team RWBY has realized a few things from the four other women in the room- Pyrrha liked to exercise as much as Yang, and is by far more athletic than she is, Nora would randomly act on a whim and cause chaos at any given moment, or would simply listen to her headphones, Coco would constantly change her outfit for the day, thinking of if it is fashionable, Velvet would secretly take pictures of their weapons with a wide grin on her face that could rival Ruby's, Coco and Velvet like to make out needlessly- are but a few habits that they realized from their new teammates. They also got to know a bit more of their...personalities.

Coco, is very adventurous, bold, provocative, and assertive. After her breakdown with Yatsuhashi, who assured her that she wasn't at fault, and the other breakdown in their new dorm, she was back to her old self. Playful enough to tease Velvet openly in their dorm without as much as flinching even if people are still in the room. She didn't minded if anyone watches- it just makes more excited for her to openly have fun at someone else's, mostly at Velvet's expense. After being marked by Ruby, it didn't change her as much. Though, she would often "persuade" Ruby to let her grow a dick just she can have more fun with Velvet. Having a history of tryst with others, she decided to keep it real once she had had enough and stick to Velvet only. Some would say why of all things, a rabbit faunus? Her response, a machine gun, a rain of bullets and a cocked smile. She also has no shame when it came to teasing people she likes- much to Ruby's chagrin. As seen with Velvet, her way of showing affection always has a form of physical contact- lewd, or not. The few people in the room, namely Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby, were always embarrassed if she would to compliment or praise them. Blake and Yang however, return the favor, and usually ends up making Ruby unnecessarily hard for the day.

Velvet, like Coco, hasn't changed as much. Initially, after having dealt with her FUC and one nasty incident, she was almost in tears. Lucky for her, she reciprocated and went with the flow. Still timid when it comes to anyone who might be a faunus hater, she keeps her guard up and her stance at the ready. She is very weak willed, but can be very reliable when pushed to the limit, or when she is encouraged too. Her relationship with Coco is a complicated one- with her being very assertive and very touchy regardless of the location, most would faint or hide from her very intimate way of showing affection. But it ended up being a real kink for Velvet, as much as she hated it. She would seek her help, whether it be a bully problem(again), pictures of weapons for her semblance, or maybe a way for her to get over her multiple heat flashes. With the addition of Ruby, and the effect of being marked, she swore that her sex drive only increased, as much as she hated it, and enjoyed it, she wished to have a normal day, at least once. But things never go her way, not when her faunus side takes over her senses. Coco always knew how to turn things around and give her the queen's treatment. With occasional sessions with Ruby and herself of course. Her chats with Blake also eased her worries a bit, and has since them openly accepted her FUC heat, especially Rabbit's FUC. Both of them like to spend time together talking if Coco were busy, or would read or practice their moves to remain in shape. The few rare occasions however, involve both Faun and Humina, and would always result in a catastrophic moment for Velvet, courtesy of Faun.

 _"Nora...is mostly oblivious to everything else."_ is what you would think when you look, speak or fight with her. It's the opposite, she knows the situation, and would rather do her own thing instead on act on it- especially if it was personal. There are rare occasions however, where she decides to butt in. This could be misconstrued as, Yang would put it, _"a real pain in the butt"_ , however, she means well. She occasionally encourages Pyrrha- whether to be more active with Ruby or with the rest of the team instead of training. The result usually ends up with Nora scheming "accidents" that would end up in Pyrrha's favor. Pyrrha would often thank her for it, or would reprimand her- not that she minded. As long as it worked out in the end. Her interactions with the rest of the team are different however- she and Yang and Ruby would gloat at each other in playing games or beating each other's record in pointless endeavors. Blake and Weiss tolerates her hyper-active behavior and would _try_ to mellow her out. It never works. Coco and Velvet would occasionally ask her for trades- her mini-fridge is a good stash of Ice Dust and...special contraband.

Pyrrha has changed little-even after the events prior. Still positive, supportive and very confident, she is the essential teammate you'd want in a team. She'd also offer to train anyone in combat if she thinks they need improvement- everyone but Ruby and Nora would immediately volunteer. To lure the two most leisurely laxed members, she'd offer either pancakes for Nora(store bought) or cookies for Ruby(handmade). Being the most athletic of the team, she'd disappear far early in the morning to come back to shower and wait for her teammates to wake up. On a few occasions however, she'd drag Weiss and Yang and Ruby along, hoping to increase their stamina. Yang already used to her workout took it like it was nothing. Weiss collapsed ten minutes in, while Ruby managed to keep up despite her stature, mainly due to...certain distractions- all of which Pyrrha is all too aware off and would turn red as she frantically reprimand's the little red rose. She would, secretly, ask Coco, Velvet and Blake tips for...enticing Ruby. She might have been combat-ready, but she's a novice when it comes to intimacy. Blake was surprised when she'd ask her, of all people. Coco obliged, with a very worried Velvet- Coco's lessons were...waaayyy too risque for Pyrrha to do, but kept it in mind. For research purposes. Her interactions with Ruby though, are...a little too pure and direct compared to everyone else. Yang finds it cute, Blake finds it romantic, Nora giggles nonstop, Coco whistles as she jokes to leave them alone, dragging Velvet or anyone in the room, and Weiss would...well, emit a slow tense coldness as it fills the room, her internal anger sending chills to everyone. The sole exception is the unaware Pyrrha.

* * *

The shattered moon loomed through the window in the house-like dorm. It's shine and eerie soothing glow laid bare, the catastrophically chaotic result of what had transpired today. Pyrrha slumbered as she held Ruby in a vice grip, her face triumphant- all arms around her waist as her legs claimed her legs, unable to move in her bed. Weiss had a defeated expression, passed out yet her arms claimed Ruby's torso and shoulder. Both sleeping women snored lightly- their faces bringing unparalleled beauty under the moonlit room. As for the instigator herself...she's resigned to her fate.

Ruby lay on her bed, her back arched slightly as two women held her as tightly as they could, making irresistible faces and moan-like snores, their already naked bodies entwining against her skin as her own face crumbled into a mixture of joy and anger. She scanned the room- anything to break the two women free from her grasp, yet at the same time, she too, wanted this moment to last for a long, long time- a chance of a lifetime that will probably never, ever happen again. She gazed across the room absentmindedly, taking in...the new changes on her team- Yang and Blake were sound asleep, Yang muttering jokes as Blake unconsciously swung her newly grown tail at her hips, Nora lay tied on the floor wrapped in a blanket snoring contently with a sheet of paper stuck on it with the description: **_"DO NOT RELEASE, THE BEAST."_** , Coco, also naked, moaned contently in her sleep, as two Velvets cuddled her tight- one kneeing her pleasurably as she slumbered completely unaware as her face was in utter pure bliss- the other contently rubbed her face on her with no end, seeking affection.

With a sigh, she once more, grabbed her pillow, and pulled out a large scroll. After multiple log-ins, passcodes and security checks, the screen showed a blinking rose, unlocking her new digitized diary. Quickly tapping pages as she perused through pages of entries, she reminisced a bit as she read the past entries, while starting to prepare her latest one:

* * *

_Log #126; Revision 42A-1  
Files attached: 0 Media Files_

We've moved to the new dorm and it looks fantastic! Weiss immediately claimed her spot as did everyone else! It was great! The day ended great! Coco poured her heart out, Pyrrha poured her heart out- it was for the best! I also managed to make Pyrrha smile again- I hope Jaune wherever you are you're happy, because I won't let her feel sad! Not that I would replace you because that's not how I feel that way and I think I'm going to stop now because I sound like a jerk.

What surprised me was how Pyrrha was so- so- pure. I kinda sorta have this impression that she was...experienced in all of the first year students in beacon. I guess you could never judge a book by it's cover. And that's one lesson I will take to heart.

_Log #127; Revision 32B-2  
Files attached: 65 Media Files_

I should have been more careful with what I'd wrote down, because Blake almost- ALMOST read my diary and that was a close call. Talk about a premonition turning real! I managed to convince her it was my cookie collection recipe, and she immediately gave up the moment I lied it was from my mom. I knew she was a bookworm(I can't think of better term; Cat with the Ribbon sounded like it could be ripping something off; not that I'd care but it...just feels wrong) but she's persistent when it comes to the books. She never lets one out of her hands once she has come into contact with it. I kinda sorta felt bad too. I mean, I even cried for real for added intensity, and Yang HAD to just come through the door at the exact moment and well... things got a little awkward. I had to explain to Yang what had happened, AFTER we had fought her new technique(seriously; how does she do that?) and turned the room into a disaster. Weiss comes along, then Pyrrha Coco and Velvet- all of them angry at the disaster escalating. I quickly pinned the blame on Yang, who pinned it on Blake who inadvertently tried to pinned it on me, but I was still crying(fake ones; Yang can't tell the difference it's...kinda bad for me and her) and well... all of Remnant would have probably collapsed into civil war if we managed to bring this fight outside.

In the end, Yang and Blake got punished- Yang is on cleaning duty for the rest of the year, and Blake is on laundry duty for the rest of the month. However, both of them quickly reconciled about what happened. Things ended nicely as I thought. Hoooo boy was I wrong. And just as I thought as I was on the clear...Yang just had to become self-aware and become curious about the cookie recipe book by mom story I made up. She tried to take the book from me, and I was at the kitchen that time, trying to prevent her from reading it and I accidentally bump the stove, and dropped the diary onto the flames. I, for real, cried that time as I saw all eyes turned to my sister(except Nora. She was listening to music on her headphones as she read Jaune's leftover comics) and I didn't pay attention to what happened after that. I quickly turned off the stove and tried to save the important part of the diary- the secret data chip that backup all entries. It still lived thank God. I stopped crying then and there and was about to say something as I...well, watch Yang back into a corner begging for her life(her face was priceless). What caught my eye was... well. Methods of dealing with her. I could not see their faces, but Blake held out a very long rope and it really looked uncomfortable, Weiss prepared a few of her glyphs, Pyrrha cracked her knuckles, Coco ruffled her purse as Velvet tried to calm her, and everyone else down. Too curious to see what happens, so I just faked the rest. I'm a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad girl and I know I'm going to pay for this one day. As I was about to calm down, Weiss and Pyrrha appeared(I have no idea how they move so fast) as they kinda sort hushed me quietly. On Pyrrha's suggestion, she asked if I could sleep with her for tonight. Weiss, surprisingly, said Yes as I ended the night with Pyrrha on my side. Everything felt nice.

_Log #128; Revision 000-0  
Files attached: 3 Media Files_

So I woke up the next day to find...Yang suspended in the middle of the room, arms and legs tied and bounded, naked save for Blake's...ribbon? contouring against her body, her face covered with a piece of paper with strange...cursive writing that is definitely Weiss, her boobs attached to a...pump with a carrot vibrator stuck up her butt. I would have bursted out help her down, but sensing from her...moaning as she slumbered asleep, I take it that her "punishment" turned out to be a turn on. And I'm going to tease her this for the rest of the day. But where did the breast pump come from? I got my answer as I saw it's Nora's. That pump was actually a part of her weapon that intensifies any Dust in a matrix around G-Force levels that could rival Atlas' cannons. I would have been really concerned now, but the setting's set to low so there's no problem there. She's been milked nonstop, I can tell. Her record was 1.75 Gallons, and that was from the aphrodisiac I made. Her record right now is just above 1 gallon, so I guess it's on it's way. Nothing else eventful happened today. Well, as eventful as how things usually go.

On second thought, I thought I'd type this down in case I might need to remember one day. Blake grew a tail. Yeah- unbelievable. So it just happened after class- Yang and I were in a sparring match, and let's just say she really likes to rub it in. She's still sore- mainly from the milking, so she didn't wear any bra at all today. I seized a chance as she tried to gloat how I need to work on my form(seriously, I get that already from Weiss who seems to have her OWN problems; source Winter) and slowly pushed her to the wall as if I'd tackle hug her. The others looking at us would think it would just be our usual- sister fight hug routine. What they don't know is that while my face is trying to bury my anger through her, I was teasing her. Yang's reaction was fast- and she started leaking. It's cute whenever she tries to hide her blush when her body's more honest with me. Even after being emptied she already returns with a full set in just 8 hours of class. Yang flustered a bit- wearing no bra, her tank top is definitely going to be ruined. From the just the click of Blake's boots, I already know she's marching her way here(I know she like milk, cause cats and all, but her preference for Yang specifically is kinda cute. And kinda borderline addicting) and quickly, without warning, pulled us away in a death grip. I was surprised, at first, but as she dragged both me and Yang off to a secluded classroom, I prepared myself for what's gonna come.(You get used to it) What instead happened, Blake immediately pushed me away from Yang(shocker!) and quickly ripped her tank top. That really ruined Yang's day- her eyes turned red in anger as she was about to uppercut her chin, but fell short as Blake suckled. Not wanting to be left out, I tried to join in(playfully) but I got smack on the head by something.

It hurts, like a lot. More than Glynda's whipping. Thought I'd never feel the day. I was gonna ask why would she whip me, and... just saw her tail, tearing through her leggings-pants(I never really know what to call them). I uh, called to Blake and pointed it out. Yang just bulged her eyes out, and Blake ignored me. Thinking it meant that I could touch it, I did. That immediately made Blake stop at her tracks as she quivered as she looked at me saying that I'm perverted(take's one to know one). I once again, pointed the obvious and showed her tail. She spat out the milk onto my face as she gaped it. I was about to ask why does she have it when she doesn't even have one but she fainted as soon after. Yang fell to her knees and felt a little relieved(she enjoyed it) and shocked. So we both brought her back to the dorm(after we curled her tail around her waist) and then waited for her to wake up.

By the time Blake woke up, I immediately saw her tail wagging happily(I swear I could just imagine her ears flicking in tandem-GAAAAAAH) and asked what happened. Third time's the charm- pointed her tail. She gasped, her tail "spiked" up revealing all hairs-furs standing on end. Yang quickly patted her head as Blake mewled on response who quickly smacked her with said tail as she told Yang not to do it. So I asked if Blake had a retractable tail(I've seen a faunus with retractable tongues and claws, so a tail makes sense; but Yang says those things are racist, and if so I should better be careful next time- too late with happened the first time right?) and she responded with an obvious "No". So I just said that the tail appearing is probably because of the pill effects physically manifesting. Yang got the message as did Blake. We spend the next few moments playing with Blake's tail, and well, it also made Blake mewl uncontrollably. I...ended up getting in the mood and just...had a tail play with Blake. Threesomes are nice, especially after seeing Blake tail-fucking Yang while her clones whipped her over and over. By the time everyone got back, the reactions I expected happened- Weiss fainted, Pyrrha covered her eyes, Nora laughed her face off, Coco whistled and Velvet covered her nose.

_Log #129; Revision 23J-6  
Files attached: 9 Media Files_

With today being the weekend, everyone one of us had a group meeting- AFTER Coco has managed to convince Blake to try it on her.(And I thought Blake was the only one kinky enough to think of a new kind of play) It ended up starting just after lunch. So I kinda asked if anything changed in just the past two days. Coco said that something about everything tasting a bit sweeter and her being in the mood all the time for some reason. Honestly, I thought she's always like that. Velvet felt her hair was growing longer than usual. Pyrrha feels pains on her shoulders. Weiss felt fine. So did Yang. Blake is indifferent about everything. I know she's lying- her tail is speaking volumes about her-flicking in sync. I thought as much so I called Glynda, and there she is breaking through the door.(Is...is she stalking me? More questions to be concerned for later) She immediately dragged me, Pyrrha Coco and Velvet out for some testing.(Oh...boy)

So we ended up in the office, I was stripped down while the rest were put onto aura exams, physical exams- things for health. Glynda kinda just hoarded me all to herself. I got soooo tired after that. I mean Coco had the most privacy invasive one. All of her body fluids were taken by machine. I'm...not going to ask why her exam machine looked like a cross between some of the toys I've seen online and some mad woman's dream machine for sex. Oh wait- It's Glynda. I should know better. Needless to say, Coco enjoyed it and it..made her felt relieved(I...guess?) Velvet endured aura scans that had been done on Yang. So not to be overly concerned. She looked like she felt relieved and...I think a bit disappointed. I'm not gonna guess why- I know why. Oh Velvet...you could have just said soo. As for Pyrrha...well. All she had was an X-ray and that's it. Well, more like a body-aura scan. Kinda hard to explain. Words not enough.

At the end, Glynda sucked me dry before being satisfied and letting me leave. Pyrrha kinda was a little clingy on the way back(I really REALLY needed this) while Coco felt relaxed as Velvet kept eyeing me and Coco for some reason. I feel like something's bad gonna happen. I just know it.

_Log #130; Revision 43Z-4  
Files attached: 2 Media Files_

So today Velvet and Coco got into a fight. The cause, Velvet. That, was the big twist in all of this. I thought it'd be Coco. When I returned from my dorm after class, I saw Velvet and Blake going at it. In a corner, a tied up Coco with... her toys in her. I regret the decision to rush to my dorm immediately- I'm still tired from yesterday. Good thing both Blake and Velvet had just finished so they were sane enough to explain what is going on. Velvet felt ignored, so she tried to make Coco jealous by asking Blake's help. Coco's main reason was she was just giving some space. So, after freeing her, and getting both of them to stop being angry, I asked them to kiss, and make up. I chose those words poorly, because they kissed and make up, then knocked me out causing me to possess Coco on instinct to get revenge, who expected it. I. feel. used. Blake didn't help- she used her tail to masturbate.

I'm surprised I still have enough strength to make an entry- everyone else is asleep, aside from Nora and Yang playing Remnant World 4. At least, I think...I made those two better? Or was this all an elaborate trap to just get me to have sex with Blake and Velvet.

I know I SHOULD be concerned about getting them pregnant, but then I'm not even entirely sure how those things work. I can't make them pregnant if they've just been mark. OK. Coco can get any girl pregnant as long as I'm possessing her. OK! I can only get them pregnant if they're marked. OK! This is so confusing. A part of me says I should not worry, but then again, I can't help but be concerned about it. Maybe I should just, enjoy things as they are now.

_Log #131; Revision 98L-3  
Files attached: 69 Media Files_

I have no words for today. Glynda came to our dorm, with Winter and a pile of books with her. It's SUNDAY! I already hate classes here, especially Port's class! It's SOOOOOOOO BORING. At least before I was told it wasn't homework. I was relieved. Winter said it was "legal documents". I was mortified.

We spent, the whole day writing, with Winter and Weiss and Glynda explaining what does which and this does affect that. Half of the paperwork was for the dorm. I knew I should not have left it to Weiss for decorating the room. Everything afterwards requires signing something. And I don't like some of the things I promise not to do. I mean, I can make the walls of this dorm stronger! Who cares if I can tear it down! I can rebuild it! Even better than before! But noooooo, I can't because Yang told Weiss about that Oven incident and she just HAD to make sure I don't go turn the dorm into what she calls, "Cookie Wonderland". (To be fair, the name is my actual dream dorm name) Some of the things I signed though, made me a little curious. But then again, it's not something I should probably think too deep about and just move on. It's not going to make things any less sense so eh.

As soon as we we're done, Glynda levitated all of the papers away(BE GONE YOU DEMON FROM WHENCE YOU CAME) Winter stayed behind. Already I can feel Yang glance at her. Weiss tried to...do something.(She failed) Winter cleared her throat and gave me...a data chip for my scroll. She told me, for my eyes only. She also gave the rest their own data chip before she left the room. A little underwhelming, but I know better since what's inside was probably all personal.

We, kinda did our thing and just concentrated on our scrolls. I can hear Yang's aura flare up- from what I can guess, everything inside was offending her. Weiss constantly switched from being mad, to happy to sad then mad again in that order. Thanks to Blake's tail, I can tell that despite her emotionless facade, she's extremely relieved by what she read. I can't tell what Coco and Velvet did. I could hear muffled voices under their blanket, but then again, if it's something personal, then I won't pry deep into it. Pyrrha was reading hers with a straight face- I guess she got a description about her new semblance. Nora was left out of the loop and jokingly asked me to mark her as soon as Winter left earlier, but Pyrrha and Weiss just...made things infinitely better.

So, I'm attaching everything to this entry...just in case. I managed to read through it though. I'm not allowed to say anything until Winter and Glynda has sent all of us an updated version about the Rose' Scent.

_Log #132; Revision 41D-8  
Files attached: 86 Media Files_

And today is the day we get to test out everyone's semblances. Why test them? To update on team composition of course! Only Yang thought that it was just an excuse for me to have sex with them. That...is not entirely false. Anyway, I just asked them to just...perform it. Nora watched on our bed as she ate popcorn berries.(I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE YOU SWINDLER. THAT WAS MY POPCORN BERRIES.)

Yang remained the same, but she has practiced maintaining her form properly now. I'm glad. Weiss still can't do most of the Glyphs that she was supposed to learn. I'm showing her support.(I can't understand her semblance as well as her sister does; I think I might have to ask her for some pointers for Weiss) Blake's clones...are the same, mostly. Humina is has changed- instead of looking like Blake, she now is essentially, a catless Blake while Faun has...become more catlike. She keeps eyeing me and I don't like what's going to do to me. Blake and Humina has her(mostly) under control, on the condition she has fun later. So far, my team's all set.

I asked Pyrrha to do her new semblance, so I quickly asked Yang to help and well...it did not please someone. When Pyrrha and Yang fused, what ended up was an even impossible looking...Pyrrhang.(I'll settle on that name for now). I... was left stunned. And from my guess, with Yang's idea, she just rubbed my face on her boobs. I could hear Weiss cry of...defeat?(Her breast size is larger than a G-Cup; and. I. am. JEALOUS. Weiss shares my sentiment.) I got away thanks to Blake, and asked them to defuse. It ended up with a slightly tired Yang, so no more training for her today. Pyrrha was sorry about what happened but I kinda didn't mind.(I know Pyrrha secretly wanted to do it; and I'll keep telling myself that) I went to Coco and Velvet and asked them if they knew their semblances.

Velvet went first and well, she showed off her normal semblance. She copied my precious.(HERESY! COOL! MINE!) I gushed over her and it kinda made her blush a bit too much. As soon as I touched her weapon though, it disappeared and I thought I broke it. Velvet just told me it just won't last as long. Well it's a copy so...at least I can deal with that. If she would keep using my weapon I think I'd think I'd be mad. So I asked if anything else has changed, and so she asked if...she can take a picture of Blake creating a clone. Without even thinking, she made Faun disappear in an instant, and Velvet turned to record how it worked. Faun came back, mad and immediately french kissed me because it'll make everyone mad.(It worked) I asked her to hold for a moment, as I watched Velvet doing the same, and she made one clone that is exactly like her. So she can copy semblances. Well nothing is going to be original about that. I went to the new Velvet and from my impression, it's just another Velvet. Coco was ecstatic.

Coco's semblance is Perception. It...sounds weird. Basically she can see things in slow motion if she focuses her aura on key moments and can increase her reaction time. That explains a LOT of her hard-hit attacks. She's been hitting her gattling gun handbag on exposed weak points with precision! And her new semblance...just made her slightly more dangerous- she can temporarily freeze someone, as long as she her eyes are locked on. I found this out after she had explain it- using Velvet as the guinea pig(rabbit?). She just kept looking at her and Velvet could not move a muscle; as much as she tried too. Her clone, tried to help her(self?).

We spent the rest of the day on what else the new semblances can do. Pyrrha can't apparently fuse more than once a day. I can fix that. Velvet can also copy everyone's semblance, at least up to three at once, but she can't maintain it for probably...30 seconds of all three. My estimate. Coco's weakness is simple- she needs to see bare skin for it to take effect, and lasts for a short time. I guess she's been just, stealing glances, to make her semblance last longer. (And that was the worst joke I've ever made)

_Log #133; Revision 14A-1  
Files attached: 12 Media Files_

I tell my team to relax for the day while I go on groceries with Pyrrha and Weiss for awhile and I come back to an orgyfest. I've completely forgot about that(I should have seen this coming; especially after yesterday) and well, Blake and Yang tackled Weiss and Pyrrha- Pyrrha quickly took down Blake and Yang knocking them out while I hid behind her. I heard Coco and Velvet going at it, and saw that their marks are about to run out so, on instinct(and fear for dealing with a sex hungry Coco and Velvet) I kissed them for awhile just enough to prevent them from going insane for at least another hour.

With a sigh, I asked everyone to just...get ready and got changed. I, at least, learned a quick way to give them their fix while not having sex thanks to Winter- I just massage any exposed skin and flared my aura up. It'd worked with Yang as I massaged her boobs spraying her milk as I saw her mark fill up. At the same time, I felt my own draining. I took my time as I did it with everyone, and soon a sex-crazed orgy was averted. But I was wrong- I didn't count how much aura I could give and forgot that Weiss and Pyrrha were the only ones left to be refilled. I can tell Weiss is starting to crack, she's already clinging to me as she undresses herself. Pyrrha is trying to hide it- but I don't like to see her like this so I just, invited them over.

Despite my aura nearing the red, me having sex with them apparently let's me convert a bit of their aura into my own. If there's a way I could thank Winter and Glynda, I'll be sure to think on it later. Right now, I'm now watching a Pyrrha who started to let go as she openly kissed Weiss to try and entice me. I'm guessing they're already losing part of their minds so I acted fast. It lasted over an hour before I ended up in the situation I am in now- both women clinging to me in an Iron-Grip. I'm lucky both of them are asleep and that I can enter my diary safely.

As for Nora...I don't even want to know how she ended up in that position.

* * *

As Ruby finished her latest Diary entry, she quickly locked it back as she hid her scroll in her pillow once more. She took one look at her two lovely women as she lay her head back.

"This...is is good." said Ruby to no one in particular. "Ah...it's peaceful. I think I better sleep soon."

"You should sis."

"Huh?" Ruby raised her head and saw her sister awake.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I just woke up and got back from the bathroom. Don't worry sis, I'm going back to take another catnap."

"Ha. Ha."

"Need any help?"

"Yeah...I can't feel my legs. Or my torso. Actually, I'm starting to feel numb in lots of places."

"Here, let me help." said yang as she quickly pried Ruby off.

"Thanks, whew I needed that."

"Anytime Rubes~"

"So, want to cuddle?"

"I'd like that."

Ruby lowered herself a little along with her pillow as she positioned herself in the middle of the bed. She gestured to Blake, as Yang nodded in response as she pushed Blake closer. Yang also pushed Weiss and Pyrrha a little closer so now everyone can grab a specific body part of Ruby to cling too. Yang took her place and placed herself beside Ruby.

"Thanks Yang. At least everyone has their share. Sad I don't have anymore to share- not unless we want a bigger bed."

"If we got a bigger bed, We'd probably have Nora just shoving everyone out of the room."

"Yeah, good point."

"Well, you better get to bed sis. I'm just going to sleep now." said Yang as she stretched her arms wide. Ruby, for a moment, saw something stuck between her breast- a long white stick.

"Umm..Yang, what is that?" pointed Ruby.

"Hrmm? Oh, this? A Pregnancy test." said Yang, quietly.

"...Oh. No." said Ruby feeling her world starting to crack.

"Oh don't worry about it sis." said Yang as she showed it to her- it's unused.

"OH! Whew~ I thought you'd use it." replied Ruby slightly relieved.

"Yeah, Just thought I'd pull a practical joke on Weiss tomorrow."

"...You're evil, you know that. Do you know how she will react? She'd either kill you or kiss me."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'd better sleep for real now. Tomorrow's Prof. Oobleck's lecture."

"Yeah. Me too."

Both Yang and Ruby slowly stared at each other before they closed their eyes, as they felt slumber take them.

* * *

Ruby had an amazing dream- sadly it was interrupted at the most important moment when she heard murmurs as her dream melted into darkness.

"...OH. MY. GOD."

"I-I-Oh-My!"

"Umm...well congratulations."

"I-I did not expect this."

 _"Oh, Yang must have sprung her trap. So soon?"_ Ruby raised herself, as she opened her eyes to greet her teammates a beautiful morning.

"Good morning Team~"

"OHHAISIS!"

"H-HI! MORNING!"

"Morning Ruby."

"Good morning sleepy head. I..wow. Congratulations by the way."

Ruby flicked her eyes a few more times as she saw her teammates come into focus- Yang's face was... a mixture of rage and excitement. Weiss was clearly forcing a smile. Blake was smiling triumphantly. Pyrrha looked happy for some reason.

"Soo...what happened?" asked Ruby, unaware of the situation. "Did Yang's prank work yet?"

"P-prank?" asked Weiss.

"Oh...I guess Yang' prank to trick Weiss she's pregnant failed huh."

"WHAT?"

"You can blame Yang with that plan. I had nothing to do with it. Speaking of which- did it work?"

"Well...no, no such prank happened." said Pyrrha.

"Oh, then why are we...Umm... I just realized...why is everything a little...tense?"

"T-tense?" said Blake, stuttering.

"Well, I mean, you're all looking like something big happened? What's the occasion."

"...Ruby." said Yang, her voice cracking from excitement and rage. Ruby looked at her, and tilted her head- wondering what made Yang so...excited.

"I'm Pregnant."

"Oh. Is that all? Well I'm- WHAT!?"

"I-I'm pregnant. Real, actually, pregnant." said Yang as she showed the pregnancy test with a pointing finger.

"...Oooohhhhhh. Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh." said Ruby. She turned to everyone- Weiss looked like she wanted to skin a cat, Blake looked happy, her tail wagging happily, Pyrrha held her hand softly as she nodded her head smiling. Ruby's eyes rolled back as she felt a familiar feeling take her- Ruby fainted, her body unmoving. The rest of the women held their positions before all of them started to laugh.

"Did you think I took the joke too far?" said Yang.

"...Nah, I think it's just what she deserved for trying to frame you for her diary." smiled Blake.

"Honestly, her diary entries aren't exactly hard to read. I mean, her passwords were all our birthdays." said Weiss, breaking her facade as she held in her laughter.

"We're lucky I managed to memorize her passwords." said Pyrrha.

"But seriously..." said Yang. All three of them looked to her, still smiling. "How are we going to tell her that we're all actually pregnant?"

"After she wakes up." said Blake.

"Right. And then she'll just faint again thinking this is too cruel for a practical joke." said Weiss.

"If I tell her, she'll believe me." said Pyrrha.

"To be clear, what WILL you tell her?" asked Weiss.

"That Yang is pregnant with Ruby's, I'm pregnant with Ruby's, Blake is pregnant with...herself. You're pregnant with Ruby's."

"Good."

"Everyone agrees that Pyrrha should break it to Ruby that all four of us are pregnant say I." said Yang. Everyone responded. "OK. So how are we going to explain yours Pyrrha- you haven't even been marked for more than two weeks and you're already-"

"According to Professor Goodwitch, due to my Aura-bioscans and mostly my new semblance, I progressed much faster at an highly accelerated rate."

"Can't wait to tell her that then." chuckled Yang.

"What about Velvet and Coco?" asked Blake.

"Oh, we'll tell them too, after we tell Ruby." said Yang.

"Everything is that simple to you, isn't it you brute?" said Weiss.

"I AM her sister you know. Runs in the family." said Yang.

"I wonder if I'll ever get used to us, now being family." shrugged Weiss.

"Eh, it'll work out." assured Yang. "Oh, that reminds me, you and Ruby should see Winter later."

"...Right. She did say that after we've revealed the news to Ruby."

"I'll let you to go alone. Me, Blake and Pyrrha will prepare a baby shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> And it took this long, mainly because I cannot figure out Coco's semblance. The rest already written. I waited a week to think over Coco's. Velvet's was...expected.
> 
> Next chapter...will take a long time as well. For those who are curious, I'm making storyline involving some of the kids as well. That, will come into the far, far future. When I feel it's time.
> 
> Have a good day.


	21. Schneeds and Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like it's time for these two to happen.

In the midst of the breezy summer afternoon, strut forth a tall woman who caught the eyes of most of the passing students- after all, it is a rare sight to see an Altasian soldier, who also happens to have the powers of a Prosecutor, as well as the imposing fact that, she, is a Schnee. Most Faunus immediately moved out of the way, out of fear, or out of respect. Some made their feelings known as they unintentionally glared daggers through her, some wishing to actually do it. Winter herself, was already used to such stares, as well as the resentment of the Faunus against her family. Though she never supported, nor does she approve of her father's view, she is, guilty by association as far as the Faunus are concerned. Winter kept her pace, and swiftly headed to her personal office. As she made a left from the hall, she saw her sister, waiting patiently on the chairs outside with an unconscious Ruby.

 _"Looks like they told her. At least she took it rather well."_ thought Winter to herself, smiling wickedly.

"Greetings Weiss. I take it...that she took it rather well?" greeted Winter to her sister. Weiss smiled as she stood and curtsied her.

"Hello Winter. Yes, she did take it quite well." smiled Weiss as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Shall we...discuss this further inside...?" gestured Winter. Weiss agreed, and quickly used her glyph to carry an unconscious Ruby.

"...I see you've been improving your glyphs. Very good." praised Winter as she lead Weiss into her office. Weiss smiled happily as she laid her girlfriend gently on the soft chairs in front of her desk.

Weiss marveled at the beauty of Winter's office. Shelves stacked with scrolls, each only half an inch thick, yet held it in valuable information. Multiple computer screens decorated the upper walls, each with undecipherable data flicking, scrolling or flashing, a large weapon rack containing five rapiers- each different in length, sharpness and construct, and her desk, large and wide, made of glass that could be mistaken as thin ice, drew Weiss' attention. The table flashed like the monitors- scrawling words and numbers that only Winter could have understood. Winter tapped the edges of the screen, and quickly closed all electronic paraphernalia around the room as she took her seat.

"How did she take it?" asked Winter.

"She fainted about eight times." said Weiss smiling.

"I see. So, assuming she's knocked out, she's either being a good girl and is thinking things over, or is either possessing one of your friends?"

"She possessed Pyrrha so the two can have a long talk, on Yang's idea. It was funny the first few times that she fainted, but I got and sick and tired of it, so I knocked her out on her ninth attempt. She possessed me on instinct and that got her attention.

"She's that predictable?" chuckled Winter.

"Very." said Weiss as she stared at her snoring girlfriend. "But I managed to remain in control, before you ask. Afterall, she can't get answers without me taking control." Winter could only smile proudly at her sister.

"You know Weiss...you've changed quite a bit, and I'll be honest, I find it assuring, and also very disturbing."

"I mean, I've been more tolerable lately, despite still being...me. I've...learned to be more, considerate. However, I understand why it's a little...off putting. I can't believe it either."

"You also would, usually, scream or giggle or start spouting about nonsense about how you've improved."

"But I HAVE improved." smiled Weiss proudly.

"Ah never mind." chuckled Winter as she snapped her fingers as the the walls of the room divide and robotic arms bring forth Atlasian tea and snacks.

"Really! I have! I've trained harder thanks to everyone- Pyrrha's a good sparing partner, Yang and Blake likes to throw unpredictable exercises that seem to have improved my endurance, Coco has...taught me things. I've even received tips from Ruby!"

"That's because I told her some pointers for her to...encourage you to do." said Winter as she pour herself cup spoonful of sugar.

"YOU-DID WHAT!?" shrieked Weiss. Winter raised her brow, expecting such ignorance from Weiss. "I- I should have known better. She had been too...informative about Aura management. I guess treating her to some desserts was a mistake- but herfacewassocutethatiwanttokissherandmaybeteaseherandithinkiamgonnnastopnow.

"You've taken to incorporate some of her habits, I see. I digress, but really, I expected you to see through it. But then again, you thought that Ruby might have done that so you two can improve as well. And based from her...grades, she has. Despite being the youngest student in Beacon."

"Rea-really?"

"She does her best for her team, and for everyone." assured Winter.

"She really...is the best teammate- no the best partner I could have." smiled Weiss as she blushed. "...I'm very happy because of her."

"...Yes..Yes you should." smiled Winter, her poker face faltering slightly.

Weiss, though used to her sister's presence is not ignorant however, of her sister's body language. Weiss always knew if something was bothering her sister. She would occasionally try find out why her sister felt this way, but would falter, fearing that she might be prying into matters that are complicated, even for Weiss to understand. However, with her constant influence and encouragement(not to mention MANY sessions of "honesty") Weiss has become more, self-assured.

"Winter...? Is..something the matter?" asked Weiss. Winter scoffed as she sipped her tea.

"Oh, it's of nothing importa-" Weiss suddenly cut her off by staring at her eyes intently. Winter slowed, as she eyed her sister.

"...Winter. If I may?"

"Ye-yes?" said Winter, genuinely surprised that Weiss would, try to speak her mind. She felt her a minor chill crawl on her back, not knowing what caused it.

"I-I know that, that I ma-may be pregnant with Ruby's- but but- don't...hate me for it..." said Weiss as she lowered her head, hiding her face from her. Winter, felt her hand tighten on the grip of her tea cup- even after hearing the news for the fifth time, she still feels anger and resentment for Ruby. "But..but know that...I- I don't regret it.~"

Winter kept listening to her sister, with only Ruby's snores the only ones to cut through the filling tension in the room.

"..You know, I missed those times before Father started training or treating us as...mere pawns. Those...times were the best times of our lives." reminisced Weiss happily as she raised her head, her smile reminding Winter of memories past.

"...I miss them too." said Winter as she lay her cup down. "...You were always insistent that we play the Knight and the Princess of Atlas. You always insisted to play the princess."

"...It was, during those times, I felt...the most happy. Even without Mother around, I...felt genuine happiness. Those feelings...are the same feelings I feel when I'm with Ruby. She- She treats me...like how you treated me before... she- she treats me how you did...very assuring comforting and playful."

"...She does remind you-me- Us, of how we acted. But...what are you trying to say, Weiss?"

"Winter...I...miss the old you. Not the Winter who hides her emotions behind a facade, not a Winter who acts as how Father expects, but...the old Winter-" Weiss raised her head, her eyes sorrowful, yet joyful, her smile, filled with longing and sorrow, a stare that pierced Winter's psyche. Winter felt her body tense, her heart pounding, and her arms and shoulders shaking from her sister. "the Winter I remember."

"..."

"Ever since Father has taken you to be his protege, you've changed greatly. You used to speak your mind, without caring if it would anger Father, or any of our Vassals. You used to confide in me if you feel sad, angry or lonely. Now, everything seems to be formality to you. I understand that such things as this are expected of us Schnees. I know it, I know that and yet, I hate how it has...changed our relationship. I sometimes wish, that I hadn't been born as such- maybe then things might have been different. I know everything I say is, as Father would put it, a child's dream that has no place in the true realities of life, yet I find that hard to believe- especially from the man who has no qualms for using the Faunus as something of a means to further his ends." continued Weiss as her smile faltered.

"..."

"I was afraid that...you might- I might have inherited his ruthlessness. In fact, the moment I heard that Ruby might have the ability to alter my mindset, I have half a mind to ask Ruby to freely influence me in case I might end up..like him."

"Weiss?! You mustn't! You know why exactly-"

"...At the time, the option seemed far a better fate...but... overtime, I've realized it as just me running away from it- giving up- a metaphorical idiom turned reality. And when Ruby found out, she got mad at me. It...was comforting to hear from Ruby, despite being as mature as a five year old."

"That is probably the only instance that I will thank that little midget. But Weiss-"

"I know that the Winter I know from before would truthfully accept me from before would unequivocally accept my relationship and situation right now. Winter- I know that despite changing personalities, it reliefs me to see that your habit of feigning a smile still exists."

"...!"

"Winter...please tell me what's on your mind. I-I-I need, no- I know that you're being bothered by something. I-I want to know what's bothering you. I- I need to know what...you truly think of. It pains me to see that you bottle up all your emotions- especially when it concerns me, and Ruby and maybe, to an extent, you. Please...Sis." said Weiss, her tears prominent- sending Winter a chill-, a pang of guilt and regret.

"That's enough." said Winter, trying to chase out the feeling, but instead made Weiss freeze. Realizing that she had prattled on to her sister, Weiss was prepared for the worst- she had said what she had needed to say, and now she fears for what possibly volatile raw emotion her sister might express, or what cold-heartedness she might receive. She flinched out of habit, and lowered her head. Winter was surprised herself- her eyes wide and her mouth agape at the words she had recited every time she wished to silence Weiss- the way she had said it, the tone the rhythm of such, it tormented her. "Wait- I- I- I didn't- mean too-"

"...Wi-Winter?" spoke Weiss, raising her head. Her eyes widened as she saw her sister's face- a face she had thought she would never see the current Winter would wear- a face that had appeared only during a time between them, a time without...him- a face of the past, come to the present.

"...I'm sorry Weiss. I-I truly am." said Winter, her poker face shattering as her mouth became a scowl, her eyes shut in anger, and a single tear falling down to her cheek. Weiss was utterly shocked, yet utterly comforted by this. "I- I know...I've always known... that you wanted the old me back...but when the time came to trained by Father...I- I had to shut myself in."

Weiss unconsciously stretched out her hand to her sister, and Winter started to let more tears out, yet her voice was a calm in the midst of an incoming snowstorm. Ruby, on the side was snoring contently. "...Winter.."

"You know his methods...how harsh his lessons are, how much he expects of people who are under his tutelage. A cheerful me would...have been destroyed under such circumstances...so I strived to meet his expectations. I did what he expected, and soon...I've found myself in a situation where our...relationship is no longer as it once was."

"So- you mean...the reason you distanced yourself from me is-"

"Is because I became the person Father wanted. It was...at the time, I also realized I had changed greatly. I, I feared that you might hate me because of it. But that only is a mere excuse. The truth is... I wanted you to be as far away from him as possible. I want you to remain the happy, proud and pure loving sister that I know. I knew he would one day come to train you, as a means to stretch out his business empire, and I would sacrifice everything to prevent that from happening. Even if it destroys whatever personal belief I have, whatever impressions I might inherit or associate myself with, even if you might hate me for it. As long as it keeps you far from his hands, I am sure, that every sacrifice I made would have been worth it. I would do anything to the sister I love with all my heart."

"But- I don't hate you!" screamed Weiss as she now stood and held Winter's hand harder, adding another while staring straight at her, tears too, falling from her eyes.

"You- you don't?" asked Winter incredulously.

"No! I would never hate you! I admit, I felt neglected during those lonely years, but it was during those times that I started to actually admire you. You have changed to become... someone who has finally meet Father's expectations. I admired how strong-willed you became! How much you persevered! How much you must have endured. The one thing...the only thing I hated...was the fact that...the Winter I knew might no longer exist. Yet, in those brief moments father would let us meet, or in those moments when I'd sneak in to meet with you, you never turned me away. You were still, at least partially, the Winter I knew."

As Winter digested those words, her eyes closed shut, and felt her body tremble. Not knowing what to say, or what to do, she sat there, still being grasped by the sister she so dearly wanted. Moments felt like an eternity to her, and soon felt a tug, as Winter is being hugged by her sister.

Weiss, her face red from saying something so "Ruby-esque" made her entire face go red as her lips quivered in embarrassment. The icing, was that she had the courage to hug her elder sister. Winter slowly closed her eyes, as she let the moment sink in. Weiss did the same, and both stood, making the moment sink in.

"...Weiss. You truly, are a buffoon." said Winter softly.

"Shu-Shut up Winter!" replied Weiss reflexively. Winter let out a chuckle- this was the response she would always say whenever she called her that.

Both took deep breathes, as Winter pushed herself back to her seat, as did Weiss, as they both stared, wiping away their tears, their faces red from either blushing, crying or embarrassment.

"...Weiss. Thank you." said Winter, with a smile that sent Weiss into a nostalgic giddy chuckle. "So...What would you like to know?"

"Huh?"

"Well...you said what you want to know, so ask...away." said Winter. The moment is at hand, albeit after being reassured and having known of Weiss' feelings, albeit incomplete...for now.

"...What do you think of Me..having Ruby's?" asked Weiss slowly as she fidgeted. She unconsciously poured herself some tea to help compose herself.

"Why... it's simple really. I want to skin her alive while impaling her on my rapier collection, while summoning every Glyph known to the Schnee family for turning my sister into a mother at such a young age- ESPECIALLY if her bride-husband is still, far too young to have children." said Winter her face smiling with glee. Weiss choked on her tea as she nearly spat out to Winter.

"WI-WINTER!"

"Well, it's true. I mean, she got you pregnant, WHILE knowing that she can NOW get you pregnant, and didn't take any precautions. It's irresponsible, EVEN if you've been more intimate lately. Frankly, the moment that I received that you were pregnant, I destroyed all the training robots at your training facility to the point where the only thing that was left was a single speck of dust."

"...Umm-"

"...Part of this anger" Winter eyed Weiss a little dangerously, making Weiss flinch. She may have opened Winter up, but at the cost of of a more...dangerously irate Winter. "is directed to you. You should have been more careful. I expected more of you, as I've made it. Quite. Clear."

"But still I-

"Be glad Father does not know this yet, God knows what he will do." said Winter as her expression turned grim. Weiss, looked down as well, knowing full well what her father was capable off.

"...I know that...but at the same time..."

"As you have said...You've truly fallen for that...midget. Didn't you?" teased Winter.

"Yes." said Weiss, a smile on her face as she looked on Ruby, now trying to eat her fist.

"However, at least, after seeing her actions from...that incident, I can say, she is well deserved to be, a Huntress."

"So-" asked Weiss, feeling slight hope in her heart.

"Yes, even though I know Ms. Xiao Long has already told you, I approve of your relationship with her." said Winter. Weiss was ecstatic, as she jumped in her seat happily. Winter smiled as she faintly remember a similar moment in the past, with a much smaller Weiss, and a much purer kinder, soft-spoken and childish Weiss.

"...Is there anything else you would like to know?" asked Winter as she sipped her tea.

"Umm...When you said that you still love me, I umm...Ooooohhh this is so childish~" whined Weiss. Winter raised her eyebrow in interest. "You mean you never stopped thinking of...me?"

It was Winter's turn to do her spit-take as she processed what Weiss had asked. "Well,- Of-of course! Why else would make you think that I wouldn't?!"

"Is-is it because I was..."

"You're my only sister, and you are quite literally, the only one I care the most in our complicated family."

"Sor-sorry! I was ju-just asking!" flustered Weiss. Winter stared at her intently, thinking carefully on the subject matter- it almost lead to a certain topic that Winter is sure that she will either have her impossible wish dashed to pieces, or have it become a new rift for the both of them- the latter is not worth the risk, now that the bond she and her beloved sister has been repaired.

Weiss took quick glances around the room trying to think of anything else. She still can see that her sister is still hiding something from her, but the extent of her lips twitching at an abnormal rate scares Weiss- could Winter be hiding something else? Something for her safety or benefit? Or was it a mixture of her new and old persona clashing over her on how she should act. As she thought more and more, she decided that she might ask this question more on another day- today's been a victory enough for Weiss that she's satisfied. "Well..there isn't anything else, at least I can think off now-"

"Oh for the love of- WOULD YOU JUST CONFESS ALREADY!?" echoed a voice. Winter and Weiss looked at each other, knowing full well whose voice is that. The door to Winter's office smashed open, as a very irate Professor Goodwitch and Yang stomped their way in, very, very pissed. Weiss gasped as she reached to Winter's side, as Winter shrieked as she saw the two enter.

"What are you two doing here!? And how long have you been listening to our conversation!?" asked Winter incredulously. Weiss looked at her sister, and at her interrupted guests, very confused, embarrassed and very much angry that of all the people, it was Yang-Teasealot-Xiao Long who probably heard her pour her feelings out.

"First of all, no I didn't hear anything of importance." said Glynda, raising a finger. "Second, You can blame Ms. Xiao Long here. She implanted a bug on Ruby's corset so she can hear your conversation. Third, and Ms. Xiao Long agrees with me on this matter, will you just confess already!?" Winter gaped her mouth unable to form words. Weiss looked more and more confused as things started to truly escalate.

"I got tired of your schtick, so if you won't roll the snowball down the hill, then I will." said Yang, her arms crossed. "Seriously, you've been buying enough time and when Weiss has herself open up to you, that could have been the perfect moment! But no, you just have to skirt around dodging about and I can't take your sexual tension anymore! So much so, it's making me frustrated- ME!"

"No-NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted Winter as she stood raising her rapier dumbly. "Not now- you have no idea what it could-"

"Weiss, Your sister is madly in love with you." said Yang. Glynda nodded her head as she quickly, and deftly, carried Ruby's unconscious body on her shoulder. "And not, in a sisterly way. More like in a _"Me and Ruby fucking raw in the nude as you all watch us"_ way. There I said it. Whatcha gonna do now?"

"And she has been for quite...a long, long time now. It was VERY aggravating. Honestly You should see her eye you so much that I'd joke that she should just have sex with you already. Apparently, that too is a dream of hers. Or maybe at least tell you in a honest to God real talk before things might go south. If her tension takes over her overwhelmingly large sense of reason, it might cause you both to be mentally and emotionally scarred, being one of the main reasons I've warned her." continued Glynda. "Now, I will take my leave, and I will be taking Ruby with me. For reasons. Ms. Nikos had...an unfortunate accident thanks to her, suffice to say. Good day to you two." With that, Glynda slowly walked out the room as she supported the unconscious Ruby while closing the door, bidding them farewell.

Weiss felt her world freeze the moment she had heard what Yang had said. At first, she thought she was joking but the moment she looked at Winter's face, it said everything she needed to know- Winter blushing as she bit her lower lip. Weiss felt her hand clench, as well as her face redden. Winter slowly turned her head to Weiss, and as both made eye contact, both blush uncontrollably, as they heard a very triumphant Yang huff herself proud.

"...Do you realize what you have just done you insensitive dumb brute?!" shouted Winter, as she broke out of her trance.

"If you mean telling Weiss that it's alright to have relations? Yeah, I did the same thing to Ruby, DUH. No biggie."

"Ya-Yang what do you mean by-" asked Weiss, but couldn't finish as she was still processing this.

"I think you should ask, Ms. Freezybitches over here." said Yang cooly as she tapped her foot. "And no, I do not regret what I did. She's the textbook definition of "a never-ending love". She makes mine look tame."

"Umm..." said Weiss, not knowing what to do, looking both a Yang, and at Winter. Winter took a deep breath, and composed herself, as she faced her sister, now her face beet red.

"...About..what that gorilla said...is...entirely...tr-true." said Winter, calmly. "That..is also part of the reason-"

"You mean that was the ENTIRE reason why you were opposed to Ruby in the first place." corrected Yang. Winter shot her a glare that could rival her uncle's, making Yang buckle to her seat with fear- melting away the bravado she had before.

"...The real reason...why I am opposed to you being with Ruby is... because I love you, so much Weiss." said Winter her face depicting the exact same expression Weiss had, whenever she told her feelings to Ruby. Weiss was, surprisingly taking this rather well. Weiss felt her own face blush, a small smile forming on her face, as one of her hands clasped her cheek. Weiss' eyes were now having a hard time trying to maintain eye contact with her sister. "When I heard that you might have a girlfriend, I thought it would be something of a fleeting thing we go through. And when I saw you clinging to her, something inside me snapped. I-I could not watch the only thing that matters to me be taken...so I-I-I..."

"Win-Winter..."

"See? That wasn't snow bad?" said Yang. Both Weiss and Winter, already at their wit's end when it came to tolerating Yang's puns, formed glyphs around her and quickly encased her entire body up to her mouth so she would finally shut up.

"...I have no idea how you will manage to deal with this gorilla monkey hybrid living with you. Nor having her as a sister-in-law." said Winter as she now sheathed her rapier, the glyph forming at the end of it, disappearing.

"I can always have Ruby just ask her to influence her to do something embarrassing whenever she makes a pun, but that would defeat the point of what we're trying to prevent in the first place." said Weiss as she lowered her hand.

"Quite." said Winter.

"...So Um...Winter...is that..what you truly feel about me?" asked Weiss, a little embarrassed.

"...Ye-Yes. I...I love you as much as this incestuous bimbo loves her sister." said Winter, a little embarrassed. "...And now you probably hate me for such a thing."

"...You're wrong." said Weiss. Winter locked her gaze on a now marching Weiss. Weiss herself, though having a hard time looking at her sister, did not feel the need to hate her- Not when things between the two have just been patched up. "...If..you had said this to me, even before Ruby...I'd-I'd probably said the same thing. If I'd said no...then I'd truly...become the loneliest woman in all of Remnant. I mean, I might have reacted differently at first but then-" and soon Weiss started her rant on the matters of her feelings concerning her sister.

Winter felt her heart flutter as her sister said those words. Without even thinking, she quickly grabbed Weiss and hugged her tight as she kissed her cheek. Weiss felt herself go, once again, ramrod as her face once again, went beet red. She could feel the ungodly cheeky stare Yang was giving from her frozen throne. Weiss, in turn, replied with a tighter hug as she kissed Winter back on the cheek. Both sisters were feeling very awkward, yet despite everything, they had reunited or had fixed old bonds. Winter has seen worth in Ruby and Weiss, and Weiss has her old sister back. What more could they ask for?

Meanwhile, Yang quickly melted off the ice using her semblance as she broke through it with ease as cheekily started teasing them.

"Oooohhh get a room you two~ Maybe a nice warm cottage by the mountain, since you both probably would attract snow wherever you go. But hey, at least it's a Snowy Romantic outing! And ano-" but was cut off as she felt both Weiss, and Winter now inches from her face. Winter's glare now imbued with a remorseless rage that of Qrow, and Weiss matching her pace, Yang fell flat.

"...I-I get it. No more puns. Just please...don't freeze me with...that." pointed Yang. Winter held out a short rapier, while Weiss held out five ice dust enough to give Yang frostbite that would require chopping off her arm off due to gangrene from said Frostbite if they were to let it go untreated.

"Smart Girl. Now why did you bug your sister?" interrogated Winter.

"So I'd know several things. If you'd finally confess to Weiss, and boy thank God you did. If you'd probably ship Ruby or Weiss away, separating them. Glad that won't happen. If you would tell your father. I may not know your relationship with him, but from just your conversation, he sounds like a criminal much worse than Torchwick."

"...That, is not entirely true." said Weiss. Winter smirked in response, sheathing her rapier once more.

"Lastly, I'd bug Ruby because she tends to disappear and is rather hard to track. I got the idea from Uncle Qrow. Seriously, you try chasing her down. I can call her to me, with the right...bait. But tracking her down? It's near impossible thanks to her sugar-rush like speed."

"That...is reasonable." said Weiss as she pocketed her dust vials. Winter nodded in unison. "I mean, it can be a problem if we can't find her when we need her- Wait a second. So this is the reason why you were able to find Ruby whenever you need to get your fix." said Weiss.

"Ayup." said Yang. "Though, compared to you, you have your own instinct to rely on, and that enough gives you more of a stalker approach."

"I. DO. NOT. STALK. HER." berated Weiss.

"You know where she goes, what she does, and what she eats. I found a trashed note near your desk with Ruby's routine. The others are...concerned when they read the note. Velvet is genuinely scared of you, if only because you have the ungodly potential to hunt down your target, human or grimm or faunus. Coco finds it hilarious. Pyrrha thinks this might be a psyche problem, which it is, and Blake just finds it useful, and I quote, you having the potential to become a mage scout."

"Weiss does have a habit of doing that. Mind you she did it to me whenever she wanted to meet without Father finding out. Who would have thought that it would turn to this?" smiled Winter. Weiss felt her face go red. "Not that I minded, it was those moments where I at least feel more at home, than at home."

"...I have no idea whether to feel bad about this, or be proud of it." deadpanned Weiss.

"Let's just say that makes it "Weiss", agreed?" said Yang. Winter smiled in response.

"So...seriously. I'm not sorry I did that. If you didn't say anything now, then it'd be a problem later on." said Yang.

"Uhuh. Yeah. Sure. I fail to see how that, will be a problem." said Winter. Weiss raised her eyebrow.

"Well. Since Ruby has made four women pregnant in the span of two months, although Blake is somehow pregnant with herself so...I guess three? I don't know- we're have a baby shower soon and we might...need your help."

"With?"

"A place for the babies to stay with." said Yang. Weiss, also realized what Yang meant, pounded her hand like a gavel.

"A simple request. I can provide a suitable place, outside of Beacon. It's somewhere far from where no one will ever know." said Winter.

"I'm glad we got that sorted out. If you didn't manage to confess sooner, it might destabilize Weiss- and I'm not looking forward to our mood swings. And imagining you confessing to Weiss on a mood swing is not an ideal situation to the both of us now does it?"

"For once, the brute is smarter than she looks! I commend you for it then." said Winter. Weiss made a mock bow.

"Oh Ha. Ha." said Yang. Winter smirked as Weiss did, and soon all three of them giggled over everything that's happened. "Anyway, I think I might go and leave you two alone now. I'm sure there are a lot of things you'd like to do."

 _"OH NO YOU DON'T."_ Yang and Winter looked at Weiss, surprised that she managed to shout that hard. Weiss herself was surprised.

"I-I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean to-" but was cut off as a familiar force took over her body.

 _"YANG! YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A LONG TALK OVER ALL OF THIS. YOU TOO WEISS. I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU! I MEAN YOU DON'T JUST MAKE A JOKE ABOUT PREGNANCY!"_ said Weiss as she pointed to Yang, as she pointed to herself. The three women in the room could only stare, as Ruby made use of Weiss like a conduit.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ruby, I'm so, so sorry." said Yang.

 _"OH NOW YOU ARE SORRY!?"_ said Ruby, now possessing Weiss.

"Well, yeah, I mean it was mean of me, but then how else would you have taken it? You'd run out the wall, breaking it like how dad would do whenever he gets something unbelievable."

 _"I would not!"_ said Ruby, now marching through her sister as she pounded her frailly.

"You did that the first time I told you that we're going to see Uncle Qrow at Signal nine years ago. Dad was impressed, and horrified. You managed to create a large hole in the wall."

_"Point taken."_

"...You dare, possess my sister in front of me...?" said Winter menacingly. Weiss felt her body robotically turn, as she felt her face contort in fear, knowing full well that Ruby has yet again, got herself into much deeper trouble again. "...This, is a sin beyond redemption."

_"Wi-winter?! What are- Why is- How long- Th-this isn't what it looks like!"_

"Ruby...you really should have just whispered in my head the next time you possessed me." said Weiss as she forced her left arm back to her control.

 _"HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT YOU WERE WITH YOUR SISTER!? Not that there isn't anything wrong with that-"_ said Ruby as she used Weiss' arm to point to Winter then back to her. _"I'm in so much trouble aren't I?."_

"...Yes." said Winter as she blinked her right eye three times in succession as she traced the lingering aura trailing from Weiss outside her office.

"You." said Yang as she began chuckling madly.

"Are." said Weiss, thinking that this entire day, just got a whole lot needlessly more complicated.

 _"...You know what? The sad part about today is, I didn't even do anything wrong!"_ whined Ruby.

* * *

By the time Winter has given retribution to Ruby- she had returned to her room, with Weiss in tow completely exhausted. Weiss help supported Winter on her bed, as they both sat down, completely exhausted.

"You- you didn't have to got that far. I mean, dueling me, with Ruby, outside the school, destroying the fountain, and nearly breaking through the cafeteria?" said Weiss.

"No. One. Makes. A. Fool. Of. My. Beloved. Sister." breathed Winter.

"I mean, all she did was just possess me, then eat sweets very loudly. Speaking of which, I'm going on a diet thanks to that. Still, I don't think it warrants destroying school property at our family's expense..."

"She almost flashed your skirt in public while trying to taunt me."

"On second thought never mind. She does deserve every bit of that." said Weiss. Winter chuckled as she relaxed, her back falling on soft cushions. Weiss did the same, as she slowly reminisced a similar situation in the past. Weiss took deep breathes as today's events played out.

From having her sister back, to an approval over her relationship(at least to the one person that matters), to a very awkward confession- it would have fared far far worse if she wasn't desensitized to every forbidden and taboo act that she has seen throughout her entire school year. And she's still in her first year too.

Weiss took a deep breath as she surveyed her sister's room. The room itself, is as grand as expected of being the representative of Atlas. Curtains emblazoned with the Schnee emblem, a bed with drapes, a large bed, far too large for a single person. Beside it was a large cabinet, a single study desk, more bookshelves, and her private weapon with a personalized grit stone. To the left two doors, possibly to the lavatory, or a personal kitchen. The room was dimly lit, yet moonlight rays penetrated the semi-darkness, creating a soothing yet eerily mystifying aura.

Weiss continued to gaze about the room, until she turned to her sister, who in turn was staring back. Weiss felt her face go red, remembering the conversation they had mere hours ago. Winter felt anything but relief, joy and fulfillment. Her sister reciprocated, and it was for the best.

"So umm...Winter..."

"Yes, Weiss?"

"I just wanted to say...that you are the best sister I ever have." said Weiss her eyes still locked onto her sister.

"My dear, sweet Princess, on my honor, I vow to never let a single tear befall your face ever again. For it is, the duty of a Knight to make sure her Majesty is always in her happiest forevermore." recited Winter.

Weiss felt cheeks redden as she had smiled so widely, that Ruby would not have believe it. Weiss drew slightly closer as pushed herself to her sister, taking in her warmth before forming a hug. Winter reciprocated, and both were satisfied with what they have now. However both failed to notice that things..were going to be taken to the next level. As Weiss nuzzled meekly and contently, she failed to notice the aura that was crawling over her- slowly enveloping her. Winter fared no better, she was in her dreamworld, and couldn't bother to keep her guard up- no one would dare to take a Schnee Elite. With a quick tug, the aura bore into Weiss catching her by surprise as her eyes widened and felt once more Ruby possess her.

"...Winter, we have an uninvited guest." said Weiss as she pushed herself away. Winter raised her brow, but not before furrowing it as she blinked three times as her aura contact lens scanner activates.

"...And here I thought she would learn her lesson. What is it, Ruby Rose?" said Winter, her voice exhausted from dealing with the little midget. Weiss felt her body sat up, as Ruby has once again made a conduit out of her.

 _"I um...just came to...apologize."_ said Ruby. _"To the both of you. I kinda went overboard in our fight awhile ago, and I just want to let you know it. The both of you."_

"I'm sorry too about the prank. But it was too good to pass up. I should have been more considerate about it, so...I'm sorry as well." replied Weiss as she hugged herself. Winter sat up, as she eyed her sister, watching the aura intermingle within her, making sure Ruby doesn't do anything...drastic.

"As long as you don't do anything that will harm my sister, then I forgive you." said Winter cooly.

 _"Thanks you two. I feel like I should make it up to you somehow."_ said Ruby. _"And I have an idea."_

Weiss was about to ask what, when she felt a jolt of pain between her legs, as she leaned to her sister for support. Winter quickly caught her, and started to check her vitals as she scanned Weiss. Weiss felt the pain subside, as she felt a new sensation in between her legs. Weiss took sharp breaths as she she focused herself, trying to get a hold of what Ruby had done. Winter quickly scanned every body part, and found near to no abnormalities, all except the large red and white aura below her waist.

 _"Thanks to umm...my mental link, I kind of heard of Weiss' thoughts."_ said Ruby as her partner lifted her skirt and prodded the new feeling of her dick. _"And thanks to Yang, I have all the details. Sooooo Winter loves her sister too?"_

Weiss felt herself uncharacteristically- she had grown the one organ that would always drive her mad with lust, and now she has one, albeit temporarily. Her mind was filled with...possibilities now uncovered. Winter felt her face go red at Ruby's cheekiness, yet also found the prospect of Weiss and her doing it, a tempting offer. Weiss and Winter turned their heads robotically as they faced each other now fully realizing the situation Ruby has created for them.

"RU-RUBY?"

_"Weiss, I know how you always fantasized about this kind of thing with me-"_

"I-I BUT YOU- THIS IS VERY! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE!"

 _"But I thought of a better idea- Why not Winter?"_ said Ruby as she gestured to Winter. Weiss felt her fingers quiver as her lips tremble from the prospect. Winter felt her face redden- this is going too perfectly- and it scares her that now with a chance given to her...would she take it? Or refuse it? Suffice to say, she's having a harder time saying the latter. _"I mean, you ARE going to do-"_

"WHAT?!" yelled both the Schnees. Both looked at each other- Winter her expression revealing her intentions and Weiss surprised on what Ruby had unintentionally implied, Winter looking rather embarrassed that her expression had given away her intentions, and Weiss her heart beating like a drum in a rock festival- from both looking at her sister and her own crazed sex fetish.

"It's I-It's not what it looks like!" said Winter, her hands now fumbling about. "I-I admit that I wanted things such as those, but I wou-would never do it not unless-" ranted Winter, not fully aware of her own words herself. Weiss looked on, and felt that she was looking at a mirror.

 _"It's like looking at a mirror, huh Weiss?"_ said Ruby aloud as she rubbed Weiss arms sensually. Weiss felt the electrfying touch addle her already frying mind. Seeing Winter act exactly like how she had when she had first discovered Ruby's secret, hearing the very cheeky laughter issue forth from her mouth that is distinctly Ruby's, and the fact that her Sister had planned to defile her, if not tonight then at another time, has sent her into a confused addled state. Ruby sighed in Weiss' mind, watching the two become so indecisive like a chicken without it's head. With one devious idea, she slowly pushed Weiss face to the still monologuing Winter, and quickly locked their lips.

As the two realized what had inadvertently happened, their eyes widened as they felt the warm touch of each other's lips. Both unmoving, continued until Ruby decided to push things further. she slowly sticked out Weiss' tongue, parting Winter's lips and her trap was set. Weiss, though angry that Ruby had done this in the middle of their confusion, was now in limbo- should she pull back her tongue? Or would she, herself take the lead? Her thoughts were fortunately answered, as she felt her sister reciprocate- her tongue dancing with her own, and both quickly lay themselves on the bed as they made out.

Ruby, seeing that Winter had made the first step, was both relieved, and excited for her girlfriend. Content, she decided to grant Weiss free reign- this is one special moment she will not interfere into.

* * *

Outside the room, Yang, Blake Coco and Pyrrha were listening in on the inadvertently forbidden moment. Yang smiled, a job well done.

"Looks like they got beeeezzzeeeehhhh~~~~~" said Yang, feeling glad for the two.

"I admit, that Lady and Weiss has guts. Like you two gemstones. I respect that. Though I'm firmly against of incest, but hey, screw what I think- screw whoever dictates on how you live. What they're feeling is bound to be...interesting, eh Pyrrha?" smiled Coco as she leaned on the wall.

"Yeah..." said Pyrrha, her cheeks going a deep shade of red.

"Don't be like that, tell ya what- me and Yang double team ya? What'd ya say?" offered Coco, her eyes taking in the curves Pyrrha had. Pyrrha herself felt like she was going to faint. After all, the only other person she had openly kissed and played hooky with besides Ruby was Weiss- and that was during her uncontrollable state.

"...I say we just leave them alone, I think they deserve as much." said Blake.

"Right pussycat. Besides..I'm more of a...action oriented kind of gal. Any volunteers?" teased Coco.

"I really feel sorry for Velvet. I wonder how she manages to keep it up with you?" replied Yang, her tone very playful.

"She's just that great. Her stamina is the largest one in our team, despite being as frail as a a kid, and that's saying something despite her looks."

"...Yet it wasn't enough when it involves you." interjected Blake.

"What can I say? I'm a pro." said Coco proudly.

"I wouldn't be so proud, not when your saliva now has the same effects of Remnant's most potent Aphrodisiac." replied Blake grimly.

"You can blame the pills for that one. But hey, at least it only happens when I'm pent up."

"Whenever are you NOT pent up?" joked Yang.

"Exactly." replied Coco cheekily.

"Umm... shouldn't we go? I think it's for the best that we leave them alone." interrupted Pyrrha. Coco smiled, in response.

"Pyrrha's right, so why don't we continue this...in bed?" said Coco, as she lifted herself upright and trailed a kiss on an unguarded Yang, rubbing her hands on her chest. Yang felt the effects as soon as she had felt her kisses, and though wanting to hear more on the two snowflakes' latest bonding session, she agreed with Coco.

"Fine. But only if I get Velvet. You can have Blake tonight. I want to see if Vel is as hyper as you say." replied Yang as Coco exposed her breast and started teasing her out in the open. Coco let out a smile, as she nodded on the trade.

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Blake. Coco and Yang replied with an obvious "No". Pyrrha sighed, that she herself has become desensitized to this.

"...You two are so insatiable." said Blake as she got up and walked back to their dorm. Coco and Yang fixed their clothes a little loosely, as they followed the mesmerizing Blake, all the while bickering. Pyrrha followed behind, thinking on how she would remain as "pure" as she can. Suffice to say everyone tonight, would have been very busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> Delays are fun. No, not really.  
> No writer's block this time. Spent time writing a plot for my circle's doujin entry for summer comiket. Not fun. I'm having a hard time writing the English equivalent of this, so this might sound as would you people would say it: half-assed. We don't have that word. We have however, you lazy person.
> 
> No, I will not link it. No, it's not SFW, obviously. Next one will take awhile. Patience rewards the faithful. I hope to please soon.


	22. Mother's Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting WeissXWinter smut? TOO BAD. SUMMER RAVEN TIME.

"I'm BORED!"

"We've been walking for only ten minutes."

"...Please Play with me."

"No."

"Well you're no fun."

"We have more things to do than play around Sum, Like, oh I don't know...finding the Forever Fall Feijoa?"

Raven walked silently through Forever Fall, searching for one of the key ingredients for strengthening the effects of Null Dust, ever evading the Grimm wandering through the woods. Not knowing whether if she can find it in this dense part of the area, she kept forging on, her blade at the ready. In her mind hummed a happy Summer Rose, content as she took control of Raven's fingers to tap to her little beat, trying to diffuse her...unsettling pent-up energy.

"...Sum, this isn't helping me find that stupid tree if you keep humming in my head like that." said Raven irately, her pace increasing to a sprint. As she dashed her way deeper into the forest, she sees a large wall coming to view.

"But you LOVE this song~ Wanna sing it with me?" replied Summer.

"...Not, in the mood." said Raven, now starting to climb up. "Seriously, I'm really in the middle of something here."

"All I see is you working up a sweat. Not that I'd mind. You always look pretty when you work out~" teased Summer. "Not to mention whenever you work out, you become really horny~"

"...And who was it the one who made me this way? That stupid" said Raven as she pushed herself upward. "pointless, and convoluted "mission" wasn't worth it. It was totally fucking not worth it. Seriously!? Who the fuck asks for a triple deluxe sundae with sprinkles, nuts and maple syrup covered in crushed cookie crumbs as a "mission", when the only store that had sold it was ransacked by sex-crazed hunters? Honestly, as if the guy wasn't bad enough, he threw that weird dust bomb at me, making my life a living hell!"

"But it was sooo worth it." said Summer with a chirp of happiness in her voice.

"You wanted the ENTIRE team to go get you that sundae, NO matter the cost. And here I thought I have problems." said Raven as she reached the top, and saw her prize.

"Also we managed to bust an underground operation since we kept coming back, so I don't see the big deal." said Summer, as Raven looked around the trunk, scanning for a foothold.

"I don't call becoming horny at random a big deal. I call it an eternal nightmare. You try facing your friends after losing yourself in heat! Qrow has NEVER let me live this down. Tai kept me in check, and you made things worse- YOU kept hitting on me as a joke!" said Raven as she strut her way to a Forever Fall tree, as she climbed up and grabbed a handful.

"But you really looked cute back then~ Not to mention you smelled really good~ And now, we're a couple~ Dreams do come true!"

"...I swear, I thought you'd just hit on me because I was the only girl who had tolerated your bubbly awkwardness. That and the only guy who yo liked dumped you over Glynda." said Raven as she jumped down the tree and quickly opened a large pouch saddled to her belt."...want some?"

"YAY! SWEETS! THANKS HONEY~" yelled Summer in her head. Soon enough, Raven started munching on it on record time, before grabbing the next one. Raven could only smile at her partner's eagerness, and her straightforward attitude.

"Be sure to leave at least two, or Glyn might do the both of us in." said Raven as she continued to eat the incredibly sweet fruit. "And I rather not go back here. It's a long long, walk."

"You could just teleport here you know~" said Summer as she continued on munching like a hungry Ursa.

"My semblance is not some kind of elevator service you expect at a five star hotel." grunted Raven as her angry eyes changed color to red. Summer giggled wildly in her head.

"But seriously, after you did come back with the Sundae, I gave my reward right?" replied Summer innocently.

"You mean a thank you card, a kiss on the cheek, and an _"accidental"_ liplock? That only made things, incredibly awkward between our entire team back then. Especially after...uggh. I don't want to think about it. And no, I don't call it me hitting on you, I call it emotional and mental torture on a scale of one hundred out of three. You made matters worse when you said you're never dating guys again. Qrow was utterly merciless- he never ever EVER stopped reminding me that _"it was my chance for lifetime of sweet roses"_. Tai broke the wall of our dorm from shock."

"You try starting a conversation with a guy you like and see what happens after he dumps you in three words or less! Plus...I was really really sad about what happened..." replied Summer, pouting hard.

"And your solution was to go on the opposite side of the spectrum. Nice. Way to handle your self-esteem there Sum." said Raven as she twirled her meal in her palm.

"Can it Feather Face."

"Struck a nerve didn't I?" snickered Raven.

"I don't want to hear it from you, not when you took advantage of every moment since then. I mean- you practically threw yourself at me!" rebutted Summer. Raven felt a nerve twitch in her temple.

"Tha-that's just because of the stupid heat I've been forced to endure since I gave you your ice cream!"

"If I have five Lien every time I hear you bring that up, I'd be rich enough to probably marry a Schnee."

"...That's impossible and you know it."

"HMPH. It sounded cool in my head."

"Whoop dee doo. And for the record, I did NOT meant any of my advances at the time! Seriously, you try handling it for a day! Better yet- ask any Faunus in heat and they have my sympathies for it! And at the time, I have only three choices- two of which are completely out of the question."

"...I admit, if I'd had seen you kiss Qrow, I'd laugh my face off."

"And I'll drag you with me to hell as long as it never gets out." replied Raven almost crushing the fruit in her hand.

"But, in the end, you picked me. Let's face it Rav, you made me this way~"

"And YOU made me this way."

"So I guess we're even~"

"...I'm going to pinch your cheeks once I find a way to get your body back."

"Not right after you bang me senseless~ And Speaking of banging me, you never, even once, initiated. Guess I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship."

"...Ohhhh how I WISH I could bang you back then. Bang your head against the wall with my foot. And you DO wear pants. Honestly, it's a safe bet after finding out that you had a dick. That explains why you're one." grinned Raven wildly. She felt her right hand raise to her face, before giving her the finger. "...Oh Ha. Ha."

"Too bad. I would just disappear out of the room before you could even lay a finger on me, my dear sweet Raven~"

"...I remembered how I hated your guts. You were always oh so positive and so cheerful and so ungodly persistent, it's a wonder how I managed to fall for you. Any other guy aside from Tai and Qrow would vomit after spending a day with you." said Raven, her insult going unnoticed by Summer; already used to her very snarky personality.

"Says the woman who confessed a year later, to the same girl who reminded you of every insult, every name and every embarrassing..."accidents" that has happened between us." replied Summer cheekily in her head. Raven felt her eye twitch as she continued to eat, now chewing so hard the seeds in her mouth crushed to tiny pieces.

"...It was one of those best times of our life, wasn't it Rav?" replied Summer solemnly.

Raven stopped midway, feeling a bit of nostalgic melancholy. She gazed upon the scarlet fruit, juices oozing down her wrist. Indeed, despite the rocky start that she and her team had endured, in the span of a year and a half, all of them grew close. Raven let out a chuckle, as she felt her hand near her mouth before taking another bite.

"...It sure was. Honestly, I'm surprised you managed to tolerate my bad-mouth within a just a couple of months."

"Of course! Not after you cried one night at my bed when you kept saying you couldn't make any new friends-"

"STOP. NOW." said Raven, her face turning a shade of red as her lips quiver. If she were to look at a mirror right now, she'd have to deal with Summer pointing out how cute she had looked. "NO MORE. PLEASE!" Summer could only laugh internally at her best friend; after all this years, she still has her old insecurities.

"You know~ Now that I think about it... it's also at the same time when I suggested that you should just date me that we..discovered...ya know." said Summer. Raven could only go a deeper shade of red as she had almost crushed the fruit in her hand. Indeed, the same moment that they started dating, she had discovered, at her surprise, Summer's greatest gift.

"...I don't remember much of what happened back then." lied Raven, knowing full well of what had taken place that night. Summer saw through her, but played along- Raven is too proud to admit it, and she breaks down to an unbelievable state that she could only smile as she sees her friend be...her true self.

"You don't say?" said Summer. Sneakily, she crawled one of Raven's free hand, trailing her touch sensually as she reached her thighs; Raven completely unaware of her intent.

"Ye-yeah. All I remember is... is... our kiss." said Raven, as she stared off into the fruit, before taking one more bite. Summer giggled at the memory- bringing a sense of nostalgia, and a sense of longing.

"...I know~ You were...so dreamy back then~" said Summer, now her hand slowly reaching it's goal. Raven ate the last of the fruit, wanting to get mind elsewhere. "...Say, Rav."

"...Yea?" replied Raven, licking her hand clean.

"...Oh Nothing~" replied Summer. Raven suddenly curious, changed her tone.

"Summer? Is something the maa-AHHHHHHH!" shrilled Raven. Raven looked below and saw her hand inside her. "Su-Sum?!" Summer quickly inserted three fingers through Raven's delicate flower. Raven moaned at her girlfriend's attempt to seduce her.

"Yo-You- You couldaaaaahh~ have waited until we gottaaaa~~ back~" replied Raven, trying to be control, but felt her already cloudy mind give in to the pleasure. Summer was all to happy to oblige to treat her partner wonderfully.

"You've been horny this entire time...so I thought I'd...help you~" said Summer moving in Raven's own fingers, gently easing her friend into a more...submissive role. Raven herself, was at odds- on one hand, she wanted to stop and try to pummel her for doing something like this, in the middle of a mission. On the other, she does feel the heat within her gnawing endlessly- and the feeling of her partner's magic touch to be all too gratifying. As Summer increased her pace, she quickly took control of Raven's other free hand and started playing with her breast.

Raven moaned as felt relief coming from her heated body- and that was the final push Summer needed to go all out. With a specific twist other fingers, and a quick thrust, Summer made Raven squirm in delight, as she moaned her heart out, not caring who sees. With a smile on her face, her body laxed as Summer continued her onslaught. Summer slowed her pace, as let out soaking fingers, and drew them to Raven's sight.

"You're this wet! Oh my~"

"Yo-you really know how to rub it in..." replied Raven meekly, her mouth quivering. She felt her hand drawing closer to her face, and felt Summer force her hand into her mouth. Raven, already used to this kind of treatment, went with the flow, as she willingly cleaned her hand of her essence. Summer giggled in her mind, as her breast massaging hand pinched her nipple through her clothes. Raven almost biter own fingers off- the tease too pleasing.

"I do know HOW to rub it in after all~" replied Summer. Raven cringed at the pun- Summer always love puns. A trait she inherited from constantly hanging around with Tai. A trait she wishes to destroy, even after over ten years. "I also do know...how to nibble on your nipple~"

"You and your puns." replied Raven as she groaned and twisted her legs together. The sudden disappearance of her fingers has left her a bit...uneasy. "...Are you going to finish me off?"

"OH!? MY!? GOD?! Really? You never say those words, not unless it's my birthday or our anniversary! What's the occasion?" said Summer with glee. Raven felt her face reddened and her expression scrunching- she really never was good with this kind of thing.

"...Ju-just finish me off, Sum."

"Nuh-uh! Not until I know why." said Summer as she quickly drew away hands that brought Raven under this state of mind. Raven bit her lip, as she had walked into this mess herself. She considered not answering, but the aching need between her legs was telling her that she needed relief now, or she might have to resort to drastic measures. Her own body was on fire- the heat already taking over. Her mind was addled- save for the single person who had caused this to escalate to this degree.

"It's because I..I...love you." said Raven meekly, knowing Summer would squeal and her high pitch voice ring in her mind. Summer did as such, as she quickly did as her wife oblige. Summer quickly went back to Raven's soaking panties, as she moved them aside to once more pleasure her. Raven leaned on her back, as Summer did her work. Raven could only moan unable to fight or tolerate her partner's touch.

Summer made quick work of her, and Raven in response, arched her back as she sprayed out her essence as her high came down on her. Raven was silently twitching, as she tried her best not to draw any attention to where they are at now.

Raven took deep breaths, her heat dying down as her own fingers are still inside her. summer was humming in delight in her head. With a groan, Raven drew back her hand and sat upright, her face of shame and delight.

"Did you enjoy it?" asked Summer gleefully. Raven's silence spoke volumes about her right now, and Summer was content. "You did enjoy it!"

"...Way to rub it in Sum." said Raven dejectedly, her hands sticky as she wiped it on the ground.

"I also did twist, pull, shove and vibrate, but that's beside the point."

"...I hate your puns. I hate all puns. I hate the fact that you just have to say it again because of my one off line!" said Raven her bravado returning, assuming it was her bravado. Summer only giggled as she basked in Raven's after glow.

"Let's go back before the wulves come and find us." said Raven as she stood up, her legs like jelly. "And I'd rather not be an animals mating victim."

"Oh right. Gotcha~" replied Summer.

Making short work of gathering extra Feijoa fruits, Raven jumped back down the cliff, and went back to her hideout. Summer continued her tune in her mind.

* * *

Raven quickly made her way through Room 069 - or as Summer had called it- _"Rose 69, where I get to eat you"_ , and laid out the fruit filled bag on the table before quickly departing. Raven moved through the hidden passage, and ended up in in the courtyard, with no student in sight. Raven quickly shadowed through the halls, avoiding any form of contact, whether it be an incoming student, or teacher who walked through.

Raven saw her chance as she walked up the stairs and headed to a deserted classroom, and unsheathed her blade. With a single sweep, she opened a portal and walked through it- leading to her real destination; her base of operations. Raven stepped out, and took her surroundings in; portal hopping was disorientating after all.

Her base was an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by tall trees save for one corner that overlooked the city of Vale. The walls and roof of the building were tattered and worn out, with cases of abandoned dust shipment crates dotting the area. Tall grass and overgrown weeds were obstructing the view to the door, yet an unnatural carved path led to it. With each breath Raven took, she felt herself become composed, and strut her way to her make-shift home.

As Raven opened the warehouse, light penetrated the darkness, revealing several scrap metal robots. On a small corner near the entrance was a couch, a bed and a small television, with rations scattered over the floor and a makeshift weapons rack. Beside the messy couch was an out of place almost pristine desk, with two large contraptions on top of it. Raven quickly started the machine, roaring to life. Pulling out several crystals of Null Dust, she dropped in several dust crystals in the machine, and quickly turned it on. On another, she pulled out three handfuls of the Forever Fall Feijoa, and squeezed it's juices into the machine. Satisfied with her work, she ate the rest of the fruit, before proceeding to sit on the couch to lounge about.

"Welcome home honey~" said Summer, now speaking through Raven. Raven herself was exhausted, and only grunted in affirmation. "Wow you're exhausted."

"I blame you." said Raven as she tilted her head to the side. "You're way too energetic."

"I think it's just mean you need to go on a diet. You've been eating too much lately." replied Summer, as Raven tilted back in the other direction.

"And why do you think that is?" Raven tilted back.

"Umm...because you've been eating too much sweets?" said Summer innocently.

"No, YOU'VE been making ME eat too much sweets."

"Oh yeah. They tasted awesome."

"I think you sharing my body is going to be the death of me, something I thought impossible." said Raven disgruntled. She stretched out her hand, remembering the mountains of sweets she had been "asked" to eat. Suffice to say, she won't go near ice cream and cookies for the next twenty years.

"Nah, you'll be fine." replied Summer, turning Raven's outstretch hand to a thumbs up.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaaat."

"No really! I mean, you've survive far worse, right?"

"If you mean eating a octuple ice cream scoop with bananas, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries- heck ALL kinds of berries with sprinkles far worse, that's nothing compared to the eat all you can cake you had me eat back at Mistral." said Raven. She thought her stomach would lurch after eating that much, but only ended up wanting more. "I seriously thought that I might have become you by that point. I don't want to eat only sweets for the rest of my life."

"And you need some fun foods in your life. It's bad that you only eat field rations. They taste like garbage."

"Hey, you gotta get used to them if you want to survive. We don't get to eat cookies, cakes and ice cream when we're out hunting."

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME EAT THOSE THINGS! I RATHER DRINK YOUR BREAST MILK RATHER THAN DO THAT!" screamed Summer, making Raven do so in the process. Raven reeled in in shock, surprising at Summer's outburst, not to mention at what she had said. If anyone else had seen this, she'd commit suicide just out of dear embarrassment.

"DON'T MAKE ME SAY THAT SUM!" yelled Raven, now standing on her feet facing the couch. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU'RE ADDICTED TO SWEETS, BUT DON'T GO MAKE ME ADMIT THE STUFF YOU'RE INTO JUST BECAUSE WE'RE SHARING THE SAME BODY YOU SUGAR DEMON!"

"HMPH!" said Summer, crossing her arms.

"...How did it turn out like this?" sighed Raven, taking a deep breath as she calmed herself down, and plopped herself back to the couch.

"I think we were talking about you going on a diet." said Summer. Raven felt the need to smack her in the face, but realized that would be a self-inflicting wound.

"No, I mean, how did we end up...like this?" gestured Raven to her whole body. Summer saw what Raven meant, and felt a pang in her heart twist.

"Oh... Umm...Is it because I asked you to..."

"I mean, it's not bad that I manage to look as skinny as I can but damn, the sweets that you made me eat-"

"Umm, you totally lost me there Rav." said Summer, a little confused.

"What's there to be confused about? I'm amazed that I'm this skinny despite eating what Tai would consider, a heart attack that could happen thrice over."

"OOOHHH. You meant that." said Summer, realizing what Raven had meant. Raven raised an eyebrow, suspecting the topic Summer had thought she was talking about.

"...Don't tell me you're still hung up about that. I told you before, I'd do anything- as long as I don't lose you." said Raven, now her tone comforting. "And besides...at least we're together right?"

"We ARE together, together, TOGETHER."

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation and you end up with your quips and puns. Fantastic."

"Oh come on! I'm being serious too!" said Summer. Raven only scoffed in response, and made Summer cross her legs. Raven now probably in a tangle on uncontrollable limbs, untangled herself as took control over her body once more.

"...Say Sum."

"Yes?"

"...Tell me how it happened again."

"This again? I've told you like, over a hundred times-" grunted Summer, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"And I still could not believe the story, even after sharing a body with you. So tell me...please?"

"...Give me one good reason why would I tell you that story again." said Summer, feeling a bit sad and mostly annoyed that Raven wants a retelling of her demise. Raven only smiled in response- the answers were as easy as handing a candy to a baby.

"...I'll give you that candy you wanted when we passed by the docks back in Vale."

"...If you think that is enough for me to speak up, you've got another thing coming dear."

"I'll even let you mind fuck me when we sleep later."

"OK! So it began in one stormy night.."

"You're so easy to persuade Sum." giggled Raven.

* * *

Summer ran through Patch woodlands, her mission: exterminate a wild Grimm. It was a simple extermination mission, so she was as lax as she could be. With a rush of white rose petals, Summer dashed forward and located her target: an Alpha Ursa was on the rampage, destroying trees with the help of wild Beowulves and tiny Nevermores. Summer came to a halt, with just a few tress separating her from her prey, and checked her map. If the Grimm had their way, they'd be heading to town, ready to ransack, prey and rampage.

"Oooh boy. Looks like a party's comin. Hope I'm not late!" said Summer as she unsheathed her weapon- a large two-handed celtic sword from her back. On the handle, emblazoned with a white rose, glimmered brightly under the stormy night in with lightning flashes. The scabbard was battered and uneven, yet it held firm, supporting the large blade as if it were nothing. As Summer poised herself to strike, she quickly charged forward and sliced the first few Grimm in sight. Beowulves howled in pain as they disintegrate, with Nevermore's flying away, escaping from the huntress' wild slashes. Boarbatusks and Ursas charged in as they aided their demonic brethren- this night was all too special, and soon Patch would be ripe for their picking.

Summer smiled, as she spun wildly, slashing all Grimm as they charged through, and with a click of the handle, the celtic sword split in two, and Summer leaped into the air as she now dual wielded two swords- one longer than the other, yet it's sharpness unbound. Her other blade, was as small as a tanto- but was adorned in a rainbow of dust crystals. Summer quickly sliced through an Alpha Ursa, before stabbing it with her tanto. As she withdrew the smaller blade, the Ursa started to bubble, imploding from the inside before the creature exploded in a shower of spikes and bone- splintering any nearby Grimm in an instant. Summer sighed in relief, everything was going according to plan, and soon Patch would be safe from all beasts of mortal men.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow woman sighed in discontent, her anger underlying her calm demeanor. Her hair was white as marble, her eyes bloody red, her face bearing unholy markings of Grimm, covered in a simple black cloak, and a smile that would bring one's heart to a cold stop.

"...Oh dear, dear, dear...It's no use delaying the inevitable... I do hate this kind of games...but I have to get things moving." said the woman, her voice solemn. Slowly, all the Grimm stopped their attacks and quickly retreated, wanting to give space to their mistress.

Just as Summer finished stabbing a Beowulf with her tanto, she turned to see the shadow woman walk up to the middle of the clearing, with the remaining Grimm gathering at her side.

"...Why hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Summer." introduced the Huntress, her arms poised to strike as she turned her body sideways- her long sword on her back, and her tanto at her front.

"...A Silver Warrior... How...interesting. And a well-mannered one at that. That almost makes me regret wanting to kill you. I haven't had a proper introduction in...centuries." smiled the woman, as she stretched out her hand, and out came small Nevermore chicks that slowly grew in size as they encircled the clearing.

"Always be respectful of others, as I always say." said Summer, still holding her position.

"Tell me my dear...why delay the inevitable? Remnant is a world of strife, of conflict. Surely you must know that fighting..." chuckled the woman, as she caressed an injured Boarbatusk's hide, slowly healing it's wounds with her black dust. "...Only delays your inevitable fate?"

"Because there's always hope." replied Summer, her voice still cheerful, but her smile disappearing.

"Ah...such is the way of man. You are too young to understand, too young to appreciate, too young...to learn that in this world... A world where your emotions manifest...is an imperfect world." said the Woman, as she turned away from Summer, still petting some of her pets, healing their injuries. "...And I will make you understand."

"...I'd like to see you tr-"

"NOT WITHOUT ME YOU'RE NOT!" Summer turned her head to her right and saw a red portal appear, and out came Raven, her eyes bloodshot, and her anger flaring- her aura manifesting through her and her blade at the ready. "Sorry if I'm late to the party. But I've taken care...of your beloved pets."

"...You still live? My, my...You are starting to grow on me. Like a parasite."

"I don't want to hear it from you, of all people." spat Raven.

"...Tell me, how is your...fortitude, young one?" asked the woman, now turning her full attention to the two huntresses.

"Strong enough to withstand your might, bitch." replied Raven as she cocked her head.

"I sure hope so...most hunters fall to my most beloved pets...after experiencing...their eternal devotion." said the woman, as she raised her arms to the heavens, as if signifying a glorious grace given by the evil powers that be. "They...have awoken many to their desires...their hidden truths...and their path, in life. Tell me, how does it feel to have your desires gnaw at your mind? Your Body?"

"...It hurts, like hell." said Raven. Summer looked at her, knowing exactly what that woman had meant.

"Most humans would fall under such overwhelming desires. Like...that hunter who turned you into what you are. His mind was awakened, his heart was revealed to his hidden truths, and he has accepted it, as who he is. And thanks to the Grimm, his deepest wish was granted! How blessed is the man who gives into...The Grimm!"

"...If you mean how he turned every one of his victims into mindless nymphomaniacs who breed with Grimm, I'd call that a fate worse than death." said Raven, her patience running thin. The woman only sighed- this one needed to see...the light.

"...Pity. If you had accepted who you are, you would have made a valuable ally. Shame." said the woman.

With a flick of wrist, and a snap of her fingers, the lower class Grimm started to bulk up- Beowulves fell on their fours, as two or three heads grew from their bodies. Nevermores screeched in pain, as they landed on the ground with a loud thud as a set of legs with hoof grew, turning them to Gryphons, Boarbatusk felt their spins arch, as well as their tusks grow. Ursas growled in might, as their hides hardened into armor. Creepers melded together, as they became Deathstalkers. Summer looked on, horrified as their weak Grimm, evolve into terrifying monsters of destruction. Raven scowled, her hand itching to get rid of this wave of Grimm, as well as the single entity that commands the entirety of Grimm in all of Vale - Salem.

"...More of your hunters have seen the light, and have joined the cause. For their reward, their desires shall be granted, and power shall be theirs." said Salem, her voice now booming through the forest. "...You have chosen your fate. Die, by our hands."

The three headed Beowulves immediately charged forward, jaws snapping, eyes on the prize, claws primed. Raven took a deep breathe, and with a single swing of her blade, she cut the Beowulf in two. As more Beowulves charged forth, Summer darted across each of them and sliced off their heads. Next came Gryphons diving forward from the sky, as well as spinning Boarbatusks with their overgrown spines ready to grind the huntresses into bones.

Summer quickly combined her blades back together and sheathed it, before taking the entire blade in it's scabbard held it like a shotgun. With a flick of the switch in her scabbard, several triggers unlocked, and Summer took aim as she fired shot, after shot, Grimm exploding in the blast radius. Raven meanwhile spun her dust cartridge, before slicing madly in the open- sending shockwaves towards the invading Grimm. Gryphons burned in the sky to their doom, Boarbatusks were swallowed by ice before shattering as they hit the ground, Ursa's armor break under the earth-splintering waves unleashed, and Deathstalkers being torn off the ground by howling winds.

Salem looked onward, impressed that Man could put up such display of raw power, but kept smiling- the Grimm are limitless, and are empowered by the emotions that created them. With raw hatred, envy, jealousy, lust, she focused her own energies, and started to chant.

Meanwhile, Raven charged forward, slicing as much Grimm as she could- the beasts were no match against her raw power and energies. Summer fared equally, each shot she fired scattered the Grimm's remains, becoming projectiles that would either impale their allies or kill them in an instant. Both however, failed to realize that Salem was summoning an even larger threat.

"Come on! Is this the best ya got!?" said Raven, feeling Victory in her reach. Summer smiled eagerly in response.

"Yeah, I mean come on, this is too easy!"

"You wish to have...a challenge? Very well. How about...THIS!?" screamed Salem, as Goliaths manifested from her side. Then from behind her, a shadow of a dragon's head was rising out of a portal.

"...Me and my big mouth."

"Well. Crap."

"Now...I must be attending to...other matters now dears. I leave you...with this parting gift. Know that this island...will fall, and from it, a new land of Grimm shall arise...ready to take Vale back." said Salem, smiling, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Wait! Come back here you slimy-"

"RAVEN!" The dragon's head breathed out a hazy smoke, Summer pushed Raven out of the way, both dodging the breath by the skin of their teeth. The hazy smoke hit the trees around them and soon they started to decompose, and ooze Black sludge that pooled together to form miniature creepers.

"Shit. More Creeps. I hate Creeps."

"Rav, we have to hurry, otherwise this whole forest if going to be-"

"WATCH OUT!" screamed Raven, as she roll-hugged Summer away, dodging another smoke breathe. "Now we're even."

Summer and Raven got up quickly, and prepared themselves to strike. They might have gotten rid of most of the Grimm, but if they leave out that Dragon's head and the remaining Goliaths, there's no stopping them from reaching Patch's settlement. They have to act, now.

"...Sum, do it."

"But Rav-"

"We don't have much time. And I'm already running out of dust to use against these bastards."

"Fine!"

Summer concentrated her aura, as Raven did herself. Both their aura flared, shining brightly in the stormy weather, with Grimm encroaching upon them. Raven's eyes glowed bright red, as her sword becomes enveloped in aura. Summer's eyes glowed Silver, activating her own semblance. Both were ready to take the Grimm to death's door.

Raven once again charged in towards the remaining Grimm, and with a slice of her blade, both Grimm and the space between it, were cut open. Seeing her chance, she went to more Grimm, and quickly send most of them flying to the sliced space pocket. With one more swing of her blade, she sent a shockwave towards the grimm, before being sucked away and closing the rip in dimensions.

"...N-Now only...tho-those bastards of...Go-goliaths remain...Dammit..." said Raven, her aura suddenly taking a dip, nearing the red zone. She backed away to Summer's size. The remaining Goliaths roared with their trunks in the air, and their feet stomping the ground. The Dragon's head roared, and fired more smoke breathes, decomposing more trees, and making more Creepers.

"Sum, show your stuff." breathe Raven. Summer nodded, and with the a single swing of her sword, she once again split it into two, before charging in once more. With her silver eyes, she sees every possible weakpoint in her enemy. With every slice, a random element would envelope the cut her swords have done, and with every stab, either Ice, rock would slowly start to grow within the Goliaths, before imploding to their deaths. Summer had done as much damage as she could, but many more Goliaths remained. Not to mention the taunting Dragon's head of a Grimm.

Raven recovering from her empowered Semblance, haphazardly charged in back for one more round, and setting off most of the hidden charges of dust that Summer had implanted with each of her sword swings. As Raven sliced at the Goliaths back, the charges explode, and the Goliaths winced in pain before either imploding, or falling to their knees and disintegrating. It was only a matter of time, before only the Dragon's Head remained.

Summer had exhausted all her aura, and was left battered and weary. Raven fared the same, yet she had the will to fight, no matter the cost. The Dragon's Head growl was loud, and it seemed to be...laughing at their attempts. More and more it breathe it's smoky breath, creating more Creepers that soon, would turn into a Legion of weak Grimm that would overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

"...One to go." said Raven, exhausted.

"And we're all out of options."

"Stay on target."

"We're fucked."

"Stay on Target!"

"We have no dust crystals or cartridges."

"Stay on fucking target!"

"And we're in the red."

"I SAID STAY ON FUCKING TARGET."

"This could not possible get any worse."

"Not if we stay on target!"

"HOW are we going to stay on Target, when we don't have any idea WHAT to aim at the target!?"

"Hey, it never stopped me. No Dust? We use our Weapons. No weapons? We use our fists, and our life force."

"...That's a terrible plan."

"Any better ideas?" breathed Raven.

Summer backed away a bit, as the creepers started to inch their way towards them. With the Dragon's head merely creating more and more of them. Raven looked around, and check if they have any idea what they can use- and it hit her.

"Sum! You're sword!"

"Yeah?"

"Throw it at the beast's Head!"

"How would that-"

"JUST DO IT!"

Summer without hesitating, ran through the Grimm once more, and swatted away the weak Creepers. As soon as she was close enough, she threw her first blade at the Dragon's head. It pierced it's snout, making it wince. She then threw her Tanto, as it bore on the bridge of it's jaw. Raven, seeing her chance, used the last remaining aura in her body, and swung her blade towards Summer's sword. As the shockwave hit the blades with a thrum, the Tanto exploded in a shower of dust. The beast howled in pain, as fire, ice, earth and wind manifested in Nature's Fury.

"MY SWORD!"

"HELL YEAH!"

As the smoke cleared, the Dragon's jaw dropped to the ground, as it disintegrated into nothing. Soon the Dragon's head sunk back into the portal, as it dispersed from the forest clearing. Summer, was livid- Raven had destroyed her weapon as a last ditch effort. Yet it was cut short, as now both of them were completely defenseless against the remaining Creepers. Raven, without thinking, quickly charged in and just sliced the Creepers, until none of them remained. As the last Creeper fell under her blade, Raven collapsed on the ground, before her own sword cracked. Summer came to help her up, but not before slapping her in the face.

"YOU JUST DESTROYED MY SWORD!"

"It was either that, or we both die. I chose the easy way out."

"BUT MY SWORD!"

"You can always make a new one right? And I recall...you always said that you wanted to replace it anyway. Heck, you even thought of making a Scythe next!"

"YES, OF COURSE- BUT WITH THE DUST CRYSTALS THAT I'VE GATHERED. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD TO SAVE IN ORDER TO GET ALL KINDS OF DUST ENGRAVED INTO THAT?! A LOT!"

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that, just please stop screaming, you're hurting my ears."

"YOU BETTER!"

"Yeah- Yeah."

Summer now supported Raven on her shoulder, as they now quickly retreated to the forest, seeing that danger in Patch has been averted. Just as they prepared to walked back, Summer sensed an old presence, before she pushed Raven out of the way. Raven, shocked, watched from her side, as Summer is pierced by a black arrow, through her chest. Time moved on slowly- Raven could not comprehend what had happened, and it only grew more dire. More arrows rained, as they pierced Summer's entire back, before exploding, severing her arms off in a gruesome fashion. Summer coughed up blood, as she turned to see her attacker- Salem, holding an insect-like Grimm that took the form of a bow.

"...And...at last...the final hope for this world...has come!"

Raven watched in horror, to see her partner- her lover, wince in pain, coughing up blood, armless and eyes wide in shock.

"...With the last of your kind..gone. The world...Our world...will be reborn!" said Salem with triumph. Something inside Raven snapped, and with a scream, she quickly lunged forward and attacked Salem with her already cracking blade. Salem, too caught up in her victory, failed to realized as her own left arm was sliced away, making her scream in rage. Raven not wanting to back down, continued as she attacked mindlessly, her eyes lost in rage, her mouth screaming, her heart in unending pain- pain that pales in comparison to whatever experience she had in the past- and let it all out on Salem.

Salem screamed louder, before flashing her eyes, blinding Raven, and disappearing with an angry laugh- a laugh that would haunt her...for the rest of her days. Raven stopped, seeing her target gone, and quickly threw her blade aside, and went up to try and heal whatever wounds Summer had. Seeing her state however, it was inevitable.

"Sum...Sum...It's-It's go-going to be alright..!"

Summer was losing consciousness, she felt a cold embrace coming around her body, death was calling to her.

"Summer! PLEASE! Do-Don't leave-"

"...Rav...en...strike...me..."

"Su-Summer!?"

"...La...st...Re...so...rt..."

"No-NO-!NO!NONONONONONO! But tha-"

"...be...for...to...lat.."

Raven didn't hesitate- she knew exactly what Summer had meant. Raven quickly, removed her gloves, and focused her aura inward. In a quick flash, she grabbed her blade and shattered it. She grabbed a piece of her blade, a shard long enough to be a dagger, and quickly removed her top. On her abdomen, was a large scarlet rose mark. Raven quickly stabbed her stomach to where the mark was, making her wince in pain, as blood trickle out. Then with a heavy heart, she slowly cupped Summer's cheeks and kissed her, pushing the shard onto her abdomen, and hoped that it would save...her partner. Summer's eyes started to lose focus, but felt her aura being drained away from her body, and into Raven. Raven kept concentrating- the pain she feels is nothing if she doesn't concentrate hard on saving her lover.

As Summer's own aura left her body, she began to disappear, turning into a swirl of dust that spun around the shard connecting to Raven's mark.

"...Tha...nk...Y...ou..." breathed Summer, barely audible for Raven to hear, before her partner completely disappeared from the world. As Raven felt the air where Summer once was, she felt her hands tremble as she realized that...she was truly gone. She screamed her heart out, the rain and thunder accompanying her sorrow, seemingly giving their condolences to the fighter who helped Nature remain pristine. Raven lashed out, wildly, unaware that the shard in her abdomen disappeared as her aura flared in a mixture of red and white. Her mark slowly disappeared, the tips of her bangs started to turn a deep shade red. One of her eyes shined silver in the flashing lightning, her aura starting to well up as she screamed into the night.

As Raven returned to her senses...she sees her reflected in the pools of water on the ground. Her shock once again settling in, and felt her hand...move across her face. She felt her mouth move uncharacteristically, as she spoke in a voice that soothe her mourning heart.

"...I'm here..Raven. I'm here."

"Su-summmer...!"

"I'm...sorry. I will never leave you...ever again."

* * *

"And that's what happened. Happy?" said Summer.

"..Yes."

"If I may ask...what's the point in all of this?"

"I just like reminiscing."

"...So, you like remembering the day I died? That's messed up."

"...No, not that you idiot."

"What is it then?"

"...Remember that feeling, of when I had nearly lost you?"

"All too clearly."

"...It drove me insane. I thought I had lost you, and I thought...I may as well have. But...the moment, that single moment when I heard you speak to me...It made all the difference...I will never ever lose you again, Summer. Never."

Raven hugged herself, trying to hug her partner, as Summer started mumbling incoherent words in her brain trying to wrack up her feelings to her partner. Raven smiled as she stood up, and went to her bed, before lying down. She closed her eyes, and felt her presence drag into her minds eye- with Summer in her revealing nightgown, a bed-shaped rose, with rose petals showering over them. Raven smiled, as she walked to her partner's side, cupped her face and kissed her on the lips, silencing Summer, and making her squeal in excitement.

"...That, is also the reason why I decided not to face our daughters. They wouldn't want...a mother like me who failed to save...someone like you." said Raven as she parted the kiss, holding her shoulders, her eyes teary.

"I feel the same way...but you know what..."

"...Yeah, I know. We've been wrong about it."

"...Rav.."

"We ran away, in fear of facing our daughters that I...couldn't save you, and you...died in battle. We both feared what would they have thought...of us. And now..."

"...We have a chance to make things right."

"...They may never forgive us, heck, I don't think we deserve the right."

"But we have to face our own consequences."

"...Isn't that right...Summer?"

"Yes...of course...Raven."

"Together..."

"...Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> And the Raven-Summer chapter is done. I had this planned for over three months. Had the idea, typed the setting, wrote what happened, skipped the smut and just concentrated on their relationship. Next chapter, same time frame. It's going to be the same time frame.
> 
> Summer Comiket is upon me, and I have things to do. Enjoy the read. Have fun. And next chapter has a surprise.


	23. Eternal Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Sarcastic Message)  
> OF COURSE I LIED. I ALREADY MADE IT.

Both Weiss and Winter were indulging in a forbidden pleasure- now unrestrained from any sense of formality, decency or any form of common sense. Everything had started with Ruby setting the stage for them, wanting them to fully let loose, and to fully indulge. No Father this, or Father that. No fears of being rejected, no fears of revulsion, nothing but a warmth enveloping their hearts, a deep sense of longing being fulfilled and a desire clouding any form of bothersome morals that they had been brainwashed as they grew.

Winter and Weiss were leaning upright, on the bed, both completely content in making out. Winter stared through her sister's eyes, seeing nothing but pure beauty. Weiss contently hummed in delight, as her elder sister treated her fairly, kindly and carefully, painting her tongue as if each stroke was it's last. Weiss herself was elated, her hands were reaching aimlessly for her sister's hand, and once she had, clasped them against hers, binding them together. She held her sister's hand, not wanting to let go. As Winter continued her onslaught, using her other free hand, she cupped behind her sister's head, before proceeding to deeply kiss her sister, not a care in her mind.

In the midst in all of this, Ruby is having the time of her life- Weiss' sister was incredibly ravenous, despite only kissing Weiss. Maybe the sexual tension Weiss had been building up for the past few days were to blame, or maybe her mark simply amplifying her senses, or maybe her own personal feelings being a catalyst among the inner emotions intermingling with Ruby's- Ruby knew one thing; If this were anyone else besides Winter, or herself, Ruby would not experience something as intensely passionate as this. And Ruby will not interrupt the moment- she is satisfied to just be joining the ride.

Winter separated the kiss with a loud pop, as Weiss became paralyzed with ecstacy. Winter proud for a first attempt, licked her sister- savoring her more and more. Weiss was breathing hard, and started to feel...constricted. She slowly raised her other free hand to halt Winter, as she lower her gaze and laid a finger on her wet lips.

"...You've been watching our...videos too often." smiled Weiss seductively. "I wonder how long have you been waiting to do that to me."

"...Long, enough." replied Winter, as she raised herself one more, and quickly stripped part of her sister's bolero and lowered her tube top- exposing her prize. "...You've grown up, my little Princess~"

"I may no longer be a little Princess, but maybe..." said Weiss as she freed her hands and quickly stripped everything above her waist in one loud rip. "I've become a...Princess worth for my Prince... So please...Take me."

Winter gazed hungrily as she saw her precious sister- her breasts all perked up, her waist, though covered in minor scars from battle, her smile alluring, her eyes inviting, and her hand outstretch, completing the most sexually tantalizing sight anyone could behold. Winter quickly pushed her sister down, as she started to lick her entire body, claiming her for her own. Ruby was having a very hard time trying the urge to resist on taking over Weiss, as well as the urge to gush over how Weiss was being, as she would put it, _"the best kind of invitation for sex ever"._

Winter trailed her tongue down, as her hand rather than claiming her sister's mounds, simply flicked or tap her exposed skin- sending an electrical jolt through Weiss. Weiss herself was having a hard time to keep her sanity. Despite being used to Ruby's very rapid yet pinpoint accurate foreplay, Winter is far better in comparison- and is sending Weiss to the state of Nirvana.

"How-how are you sooooo...!" gasped Weiss, almost moaning, sending a sensual chill down Winter's sensual ears.

"...Ruby might have claimed to be hers, but a novice like her fails when she doesn't know how to make my sister squirm. For instance..." As Winter trailed her tongue to her sister's nipple, she quickly took it in her mouth whie quickly licking the tip, and only the tip. This resulted in a unusually loud moan from Weiss- surprising her, and making her blush deeply.

"How-wha-what was...!"

"...I confess that..I might have toyed with your breasts ever since we were little, while you were asleep." said Winter. Weiss felt her mouth quiver, as her hands was brought to cover her embarrassing expression on her face. "You were always a heavy sleeper. Not to mention you clung to me so hard that it was very hard to wake you when it was time to get up."

Weiss internal screams of joy and shame echoed with Ruby's uncontrollable awes and cheeky praises that if Weiss were to be Ice cream, she'd melt in less than a millisecond before proceeding evaporate to thin air.

Winter satisfied with her touch, resumed to pleasure her sister madly. With each lick, Weiss let out a gasp. With each finger flick, her sanity melts. With each gentle suction, Weiss would arc back, her body giving into the pleasure as her mouth lolled open. And Winter was aware of her actions, and had no plans of stopping. As she continued mix and match actions, in the span of five minutes, Winter has the rhythm that would finish the job, as well as memorizing every single weak point her sister had in her upper body. With a last lick on her sister's nipple, Weiss let out a scream, as her lower half quivered uncontrollably. It had lasted for a few moments, before settlling down, as she stared at her sister, her breath ragged.

"...I believe that's enough with our little game." said Winter as she got up, and off the bed. Weiss, unable to move, could hear her sister undress, as well feeling her lower half becoming exposed. Winter herself, having a hard time containing herself. She wanted to jump the gun and just move on to the next course, but felt the payoff would be worth it if she continued this pace. Now completely naked, she turned to her sister, having removed all that's left of her sister's clothes revealing the hard-on her sister had.

Winter gazed, as her dick was leaking, having just released it's load moments before, she finally noticed that her sister's skirt was stained in white as she held it in her hand. Weiss raised her head a little high, to gaze as well, at Ruby's special gift. Winter smiled as she lowered her body, making contact with Weiss- and very agonizingly rubbed herself up to her sister, making sure Weiss would feel her body- breasts, stomach, thighs- the entire Winter package. Weiss rolled her eyes back, as the new sensation filled her mind, as well as a new urge to build in her. The urge to please, to claim, to dominate. As Winter lay herself on top of Weiss, she made eye contact, she quickly kissed her sister calm. Slowly, Winter quickly supported her sister upright, only to lead deeper unto her bed as it was her turn to be served.

Weiss felt herself calm down as she lay on her sister's mounds, taking in the softness as she saw her sister's expression-one of longing and of submission.

"...Would you like to have some more fun..? teased Winter.

"Ye-yes!" screamed Weiss as she rubbed her face, as she let loose her inner beast. Weiss quickly took her sister's mounds and quickly started sucking them. Winter let out a low moan, as her sister sucked her dry. She felt hands crawl up, trying to pleasure her, slightly missing their mark, but all the same, waiting patiently for her sister to satisfy her. Weiss was learning what would make her sister tick- a twist of the nipple let's out a low moan, a lick and twirl on it elicited a loud drawn out moan, an attempt to insert something in her nipple would make her roll her eyes back. Weiss took her time, and soon felt her lower half twitch in anticipation.

Trailing her fingers down, she reached her sister's delicacy, as she teased the bud, before inserting her twirling fingers. Winter gasped in relief, as her mouth lolled open, her eyes starting to become dazed, and a stupidly undignified smile plastered onto her face. Weiss felt her switch, officially flipped, and lowered herself to her sister's delicacy.

"You're twitching Winter." said Weiss, taking in her sister musk. Winter blushed as she heard her sister describe her so lewdly. Weiss giggled, as she blew to elicit a loud gasp from her sister, making her twitch harder. "...Don't worry, I'm here."

Weiss stuck her tongue out, as she started to savor her sister without a care in the world. Winter felt her legs spread, as her sister violated her pleasurably. With each lick Weiss gave, Winter hitched as she tried to hold back her moans, but couldn't. Weiss used her free hands, to quickly pleasure her, either by fingering her or teasing her clit. It wasn't long until Winter felt her high- her back arching as she sprayed her sister wildly. Weiss smiled, her sister was in her mercy, and victory never tasted this sweet.

"Weiss...you...I...that was the best..." muttered Winter, hers legs exposing her dilating flower, begging to be filled. Weiss eyed her sister as she licked herself clean. Winter could only watch in embarrassment as her sister sensually clean herself of her essence. Weiss finished, with great difficulty, as she prepared her next move- but sadly, one little red head could no longer take it. As Weiss was about to finish, she felt an overwhelming force take over her body. She widened her eyes in fear- Ruby has decided to act.

Weiss felt herself move against her will, as she quickly crawled on top of Winter, pining her wrists on the bed, and using her legs as leverage to prevent Winter from escaping. Weiss tried to regain control, but couldn't and soon started to feel despair- the same despair that reflected in her sister's eyes. Soon enough, Weiss and a Winter were at eye level.

"Ru-ruby...don't...do..this...please..!" begged Weiss, as she felt her dick drawing closer to Winter. Winter, on the other hand, wriggled to escape, but couldn't- part of her lust-hazed mind was begging for the experience, yet another revolted- she refuses to give her first, not unless it was to Weiss- a willing Weiss, not a puppet controlled one.

"Wha-what are you doing you insufferable midget?! Release me this instant! Weiss, do something! I don't want it to end up like...this!" spat Winter angrily. Winter watched as Weiss struggled to regain control, but to no avail.

 _"...I'm sorry, for this."_ said Ruby through Weiss. Both sister's struggled harder, and soon, the tip had made contact to Winter's entrance. Ruby rubbed it so agonizingly as both sister's let out their satisfying moans. Winter's resistance started to melt, as did Weiss-the two couldn't withstand the overwhelming pleasure- the soft velvet touch, the heat welcoming embrace, the primal instinct taking over them.

It was Winter who fell to temptation- her legs parted wider to welcome entry against her will, yet as soon as she had allowed more access, Ruby withdrew back slightly. Winter unintentionaly responded with trying to get as close to her sister's tip once more, yet at the same time, Weiss felt herself back slightly. Weiss fared no better- feeling her sister upclose had destroyed any sense of reason, and could only think of her sister's love tunnel. She so dearly wanted to do it- and it was driving her crazy. Both were no longer thinking clearly, and could only look at each other in frustration, in anger, in longing, and, in fear.

"Ruby let me go! I-I-I need to feel my sister- NOW!" growled Weiss, sending a pleasurable chill down Winter's back.

"...Is this payback from earlier? Well it certainly worked. So please give my sister control and let me have my way with her!" shouted Winter, her lust sending Weiss into a deeper sense of lust filled frenzy.

_"No."_

"What do you mean no?! You go have the gall to take the reigns and just stop half-heartedly, before tormenting the both of us?!" replied Winter. "Is there a point to all of this?!"

 _"...Yes. Three, actually- well more of one point and two concerns, but you get the idea."_ Peaking both Weiss and Winter's interest, they latched onto it fast- anything to keep their mind from being reduced to a sexual fit of mindless frenzy. "Point one, proves that you are willing to go this far."

"You started it!" shouted both sisters.

_"You two were teasing each other so long, it was driving me INSANE. It's hard enough to hold back, yet you two forget that I'm still here. But thanks to that, It made me aware of two unknown issues we have to deal with."_

Both sister waited with bated breath, their bodies in heat, and their animalistic tendecies starting to manifest.

_"If I possess Weiss, and you aren't marked, could I impregnate you through Weiss? The other, If I possess Weiss, would I be able to mark you?"_

Winter and Weiss looked at each ready to answer fiercely, to only come short with the only response appropriate for such a situation: "AH!" Both realized, for once, that Ruby was right. What would happen indeed. Weiss looked to her sister intently for an answer, and Winter was in deep thought. Weiss tried to remember all the notes and the info her sister has given her- and even then nothing came to mind. Meanwhile, Ruby waited patiently for her answer, humming in Weiss' mind. Weiss trail of thought came of a halt- they were in the middle of an affair. So Weiss did what she could do in such a situation- try to make things work in her favor.

"So the reason why you took control is too get our attention?" asked Weiss as she focused her sight on her shoulder, seeing that Ruby's hold on her as ready as an Iron grip.

_"Yea."_

"O.K., and it involves you taking the reigns and giving us a taste of heaven before teasing helps us HOW?!"

_"Because I could not take it anymore! You try enduring this for as long as you can, I couldn't!"_

"We were having our moment!" shouted Weiss, gritting her teeth as hard as she can. Winter was unperturbed, despite her highly aroused expression. "And I wanted this to be special!"

 _"Yang WAS right, both of you are slow to start, and without any satisfying results."_ chuckled Ruby.

"...I'm going to murder you for that comment, Ruby Rose."

 _"I think I've already earned it awhile ago from when your sister almost stabbed me in the eye in my unconscious body. That part was really, uncalled for. I didn't even do anything wrong today! All of you did! You played along with Yang's joke- and since WHEN did you listen to her! You kept saying her practical jokes would bite her in the ass one day, and lookie here we have it happen to YOU on the day you LISTENED to her, you hypnocrite!"_ ranted Ruby. Weiss had no other comeback, and once again, Ruby was in the right tonight. Weiss pursed her lips in defeat.

"...It's hypocrite." said Weiss trying to correct Ruby.

_"Wazzat?"_

"...It's when- look I'll explain that to you later, and look, I'm really sorry for what happened, so...please may I have control of my body back so I can ravage my sister?" asked Weiss profoundly.

_" "Ravage my sister?" That's...a nice choice of words there. Never thought I'd hear the day, but still, No."_

"Oh why not?!" said Weiss, her frustration at her limit.

_"...Did you just forget my two concerns just awhile ago?"_

"Shouldn't something like that not be of a concern...? It's not "you", it's me, so essentially there should be no problem...right?"

_"Uhuh. Yeah. Two sisters, one has a dick ready to plow her from Vacuo through Mistral. Nothing wrong with that there."_

"I can do without the sarcasm."

 _"...Have you forgotten about Aura Harmonization?"_ asked Ruby. Weiss realized then and there what her partner was trying to imply. Sadly, Weiss has forgotten what the core fundamental was.

"O-O-of course not! I-I-it's when you-"

"It's when two different auras start to meld with each other, acting symbiotically in effort to co-exist." recited Winter. Weiss quickly looked to her sister, surprised that she had finally joined in the conversation. "It is the core fundamental of a Aura Medic out in the field. However, in Ruby's case, it is the precursor to Aura Assimilation."

"I-I knew that!" lied Weiss, stuttering stupidly.

 _"No, you didn't."_ corrected Ruby, earning Weiss' internal screams deafening her. _"Care to elaborate for me Winter?"_

"Aura Harmonization works in ways similar like how you transfer blood to another patient. The process is nearly identical as well- certain types of blood can't accept certain blood types. Aura works with the same fundamental- however instead of whether you have a faunus aura or a human aura has no bearing on the process; it relies simply on three things: resonance, wavelength and manifestation. Whether your aura resonates with the person trying to heal you, whether the wavelength- that is to say your aura's ebb and flow throughout your body, or whether your aura manifests qualities that could determine whether you are compatible or not. The latter being a major factor of success. A Faunus Aura medic can't heal a hunter if the hunter has hatred towards faunus. Likewise, An Aura medic that does her job half-heartedly would result in a very small and useless attempt to heal their patients. This is why Aura Medics have very high requirements."

 _"Thank you, Winter."_ said Ruby. Weiss inner turmoil kept brewing on, and on. She swears to give Ruby a massive payback for this atrocious embarrassment. Unbeknownst to Weiss, Winter read her like an open book, and gave an outright chuckle.

"Oh Weiss...as much as I want to punish you for skipping on your studies, I find that part of you...quite charming." said Winter. Weiss felt herself at a loss- the cheeky giggles by Ruby in her mind, and the disappointing, yet charming smile by Winter is turning her into a puddle of self-pity. "...Ruby, has a point. EVEN if her..actions were clearly as punishable as the death penalty."

 _"So, you've come up with an answer Winter?"_ asked Ruby, ignoring Winter's passive warning.

"...Unfortunately...No. All the sources I've had at my disposal were exhausted. I have... a faint idea however, but those aren't as concrete as I would hope. N-not unless we actually do a field test." said Winter. This caught the attention of Weiss, who immediately tensed up, despite her body being as stiff as a board, in more places than one. "...I'll be honest, I'm curious myself."

"Wa-wait- You aren't suggesting!?" said Weiss, her eyes widening. Ruby was speechless. Winter's exactly the same as Weiss- a little love, and they'll open up. And if the phrase that each snowflake is unique turns out to be bullshit, then Winter may have just opened up slightly- assuming that her love tunnel would open up more even if it's currently dilating right this moment.

"...You already know how we require...actual raw test subjects for these kinds of matters. Glynda was...very, helpful. She's been constantly helping me disprove and reiterate every hypothesis I create, prove every theory I come up with, and dismantle all known preconceptions of the Rose' Scent. Never once, has she considered whether or not if it would have an improbable, yet highly impact negative effect on her. She did it with a smile, as long as it helps solving this...mystery."

 _"...I_ have _no_ idea _."_ said Weiss/Ruby at the same time. Weiss jerked her head a bit, surprised that both of them had the same idea. Winter chuckled in response.

"...She has her...own reasons why she's doing this, and it is not my place to say. However, I too wish to do a bit of sacrificing, even if it results in a...unprecedented outcome. I've been a bystander afterall this time."

"Winter...if you do this...there's no going back. If Father ever finds out about this- ANY of this, the outcome would pale in comparison to what he does to the Faunus." said Weiss seriously. "...We may never have normal lives again."

"...As long as it's with you, I can manage." assured Winter.

 _"...Could you stop lying to my girlfriend, Winter? It doesn't suit you."_ interrupted Ruby. Winter raised her brow, seemingly affronted by the interloper's remark. _"You and I both know that you already have a contingency plan for that- all of it. Heck, you even have funds that could make Atlas rethink it's economy."_

"Big words spoken by one who doesn't understand them." mocked Winter. Weiss could only tilt her head in confusion- what does Ruby mean by that? "But yes, I do have a fail-safe, and several hidden caches of plans if things go south. But curioser and curioser, how in Atlas did you know about this?"

 _"Glynda. Read her mind. By accident. She was drunk. She has no love life. I feel bad for her."_ replied Ruby, half proud that she has put her abilities to good use(depending on who you ask) and half worrying for Glynda's sake(Once again, depending on who you ask).

"...I thought so. Well, baring more interruptions...Weiss. I have a question I need to ask you." Winter raised her head a little high, so as to draw Weiss' attention. "...Are you going to fuck me? Or do I have to force myself onto you, because I've already made my decision." Weiss could only gasped in surprise. Ruby satisfied with the situation at hand, quickly returned control over to Weiss, who plopped herself on top of her sister, their bodies reminding them that they had to finish. Weiss looked up and bit her lip. Though her mind is hazed in lust, she felt the need to act- not think. The answer was as simple as sixty-nine; all you have is put one and one together, and watch them eat themselves.

Weiss quickly crawled on top of Winter, parting her legs slightly as she positioned her tip, to Winter's entrance. Winter moaned unsightly as Weiss started to tease her; rubbing agonizingly as her nectar flowed. Weiss' face drew closer, her eyes locked onto hers, with a smile that said all the feelings in the world for her.

"...For my prince, I give unto thee, the greatest gift of all, my eternal love."

With a single push, Weiss gasped in relief, as Winter gasped in pain, her eyes widening as her body convulsed. Weiss continued until she met resistance, and felt like she had hit the very limit. Both held in their positions, as Weiss took too breathes, taking in the ungodly beautiful sight of her sister, breathing unevenly as she shed tears of ecstasy. Winter herself was having a hard time processing all of this- her mind was clouding her judgement- she had entered uncharted territories.

"...I'm going to move...OK?" said Weiss as she planted gentle kisses on her sister's face. Winter, not knowing if her strength, or her instinct being in control, felt her arms snake their way around her sister- locking her in place. Weiss slowly pushed herself up, her hands now supporting her as she pushed herself out of her sister, in the most slowest manner possible. Winter closed her eyes, as she mouthed a silent moan, making the little princess happy.

Weiss kept her pace as simple as she could, continually thrusting into Winter as she moaned in pleasure. Winter's self-pride broke away, as it was replaced by a moaning lover ready to do anything at any cost. Pain turned to pleasure, as they looked into each other's eyes. Ruby herself was pleased in all of this. Even if she, as been reminded by Weiss constantly in her head to not interfere to the point of a broken record, she was enjoying this simple love tap.

Weiss lost feeling to her arms as she kept thrusting, and landed on Winter's breast as they rubbed against each other with each thrust Weiss made. Winter raised her hands to the side, all form energy gone. Weiss was free to increase her pace- she nuzzled against her sister's neck, whispering her name lustfully. Winter returned the favor, though only able to "breath" a reply.

After several minutes of sensual love, Weiss went all in, as she instantly increased her speed- Winter moaned louder, as Weiss moaned harder. Both could feel their limits, and both wanted to feel it together.

"I-I-I'm so-close...!"

"Give..it..to me, my little...prin..cess...~"

"Winter...Winter...WINTER!"

With one push, Weiss let out her load, crying out in a satisfying moan, her tongue out. Winter clenched her teeth and eyes shut, yet she too, reached her high as she felt being filled, as she sprayed onto Weiss' legs. Both could feel each other pulsing with life, and kept their positions locked in place, not wanting to let go, nor to interrupt this fleeting moment. As time had passed, Weiss slowly pulled out, and quickly fell to the side as she took deep breathes. Winter raised herself up, as she felt herself ooze out, her body still tingling. Without even thinking, she quickly turned to her sister, as she started round two.

Winter crawled on top of Weiss, as she positioned her delicacy, over Weiss, spreading her own; ready to take the plunge. Weiss could only look ditzyly at Winter this time, as she took the initiative to pleasure her sister. Winter smiled, and lowered herself in one quick plunge- moaning about as her eyes rolled, her tongue out and her hands on her sister's legs for support. She grinded her hungrily, taking the shape, the feel of her sister, becoming as unsightly as she could for her sister's pleasure, and Weiss loved every single moment of it. Weiss herself crawled her hands to her sister's breast as she started toying with them.

Both continued their love session- as they each changed position; from cowgirl, to missionary again, to eagle spread, and to doggystyle. Weiss powered through each and everyone one of them, making sure to remember their pleasure spots, kissing them all over as she gave her hickeys, Winter giving her own, and Ruby maniacally moaning in Weiss' head- booming through it blinding Weiss' sanity and judgement. Neither of the two sisters wished to stop.

Weiss knelt on her knees as she had Winter leaning on her for support- her finger in her butt as Winter anchored herself to her sister- like baby koala. Weiss had came in her a grand total of seven times- the eighth coming in mere moments. Winter relished the chance to feel her sister once again.

"I don't care if today isn't safe- it maaakkees~ things all the bettaaaAHHHHH~~~"

"Winter is mine...Mine...MINE...MINE...!"

As Weiss pumped into Winter, they both screamed at the top of their lungs, and in that instant they felt their aura flare up. Both landed on the stained bed, as they quickly kissed deeply, wrapping their arms around each other as they made out. Ruby's heavy breathing echoed in Weiss' mind as she too felt like she had enough. As both sister's cuddled in each other's arms, they failed to notice...their auras intermingling.

The Rose mark on Weiss back started to morph- as it glowed a hue of red and white- some of the rose petals began to disappear as aura flowed out. The flowed out aura took the form of the rose petals, as they quickly enveloped Winter's aura. Like a whip, the aura lashed out at Winter's back- burrowing deep into her core. Winter and Weiss quickly opened their eyes- they felt their bodies on fire as they held onto each other tightly. As the aura continued to flow into Winter, only half of the rose petals remain on Weiss mark before they completely stop. The last of the aura entered into Winter, and in turn, out burst forth her aura, now doing the same to Weiss- through her mark.

"Wi-winter...! What's...happening...I'm..I'm burning...!"

"Stay...close...to...me...everything..is..going to...be alright."

As Winter's aura entered through Weiss' mark, the lost rose petals reappear- now alternating between a white rose petal, and a blue rose petal. With the last of the foreign aura entering Weiss, a new branded Rose mark appeared on Weiss- a rose of blue and white- with the Schnee glyph as a backdrop. The mark glowed ominously, as it disappeared into the nape of her neck.

Both sister's waited- the moment had passed, and both looked at each other worriedly. They had...done the deed, and now they needed to see their results. Winter quickly got up, as her breast brushed against Weiss, hoping to see if anything in her had changed. Weiss too got up, and fixed her hair so the nape of her neck would show. Winter accepting Weiss' gesture to check hers, gasped aloud as her mark had disappeared.

"What's wrong?" asked Weiss, turning her head worriedly.

"...Your mark, has disappeared." said Winter grimly. "It's no longer at the nape of your neck."

"WHA-WHAT?!"

"...Calm down. There's an easy way to know where to find it. For now, flare up your aura."

Weiss did as she ask, and Winter began scanning every part of Weiss' body. As she reached Weiss' left hand, both hers and Weiss started to glow, drawing their attention. Weiss basked in awe, as she saw the form of her new Rose mark. Winter too, awed at hers- her right hand bearded the same mark. Both compared their marks- the colors of their marks are reversed with their opposite. Winter traced her white and blue rose mark, as Weiss touched her own blue and white mark. On instinct, Weiss decided to flare her aura, and touched her mark, and quickly heard Ruby moan in her mind, as she felt a twitch in her lower lips. She looked at Winter, noticing the blush growing on her face, as her thighs started to rub themselves against each other.

"...This is...unprecedented." said Winter. "...A unique new rose mark."

"It looks...beautiful." said Weiss in awe, as she lowered her aura. The mark flashed, before visibly changing once again- blue petals disappeared from her rose mark, leaving only a pure white rose on her left hand. She turned her head to her right hand to see a blue rose appearing mirroring the mark. Winter noticed that in her case the colors were reversed- blue on her left, white on her right. "...I wonder what does this mean?"

"...What indeed..."

 _"THOSE MARKS ARE SOOOOOOO COOLL!"_ shouted Ruby happily.

"This is indeed a rose mark...yet at the same time...it feels like it isn't one." said Winter, stroking her marks inquisitively. "But from a glance of our auras, I can tell what, they are at least."

"That was fast." said Weiss, a little bit shocked.

"...Well, at the moment it is a mere hypothesis, but, you and I can test, Sweissheart." said Winter. Weiss felt her cheeks redden at her new love-name.

"Do-don't call me that it's embarrassing, Winter!" replied Weiss.

 _"I find it adorable."_ interjected Ruby.

"From what I can see alone, the white mark, represents...Ruby. We are Schnees after all. Our semblances are hereditary, the only one of it's kind. It's not hard to think that you and I share the same altered semblance. That would mean I can expand my abilities even further. Let me try something..."

Winter quickly created a glyph in her hand. A simple glyph with no alterations. She quickly concentrated more, and soon her glyph morphed into a rose glyph. Satisfied, she deactivated it and saw her white rose deplete in color slightly, turning red. She compared it to her blue mark, and saw no changes in it. An idea formed on her head, as she smiled at her sister.

"Weiss, could you perform a glyph on the floor over there? Make sure to stabilize it." instructed Winter. Weiss nodded, and quickly drew a rose glyph on the floor. Winter quickly concentrated her own, and immediately drew her own glyph on top of Weiss. As she lowered it onto Weiss' the glyphs glowed a hue of blue, before fusing and turning into now a blue-white rose mark. "Hold your aura, and do not let go."

Weiss nodded, and concentrated to stabilize her glyph. Winter checked the blue rose mark on her hand to see it glow. Weiss looked at hers, and it too glowed in time with Winter's.

"Weiss, I want us to summon a shield glyph, can you do that?" asked Winter. Weiss only smiled as she prepared her fingers. Winter counted down, and gave the signal to cast it. As both did the finger sequence, the blue glyph glowed bright, as chains, and floating Schnee symbols started to encircle the glyph forming a dome. Weiss and Winter were ecstatic. Winter, throwing caution to the wind, fumbled to reach for a dagger near her bed and infused it with aura as she threw it towards the dome. The dagger stopped, as it disintegrated into nothing.

"...I cannot believe this! It would seem the blue mark...allows us to combine our semblances! A new discovery!" said Winter happily. The dome quickly dispersed as if it wasn't there. Winter turned to her sister, and they both nodded in pride.

"So I guess we just got more powerful?" said Weiss smugly. She heard Ruby agree with her with a very loud internal whoop.

"The blue mark is a result of our..unique composition, so to speak. You see, normally the Rose' Scent grants the victim a new power at the expense of being under the influence of the one that marked her. After awhile, the infectious aura would co-exist with the victim- changing their aura-makeup in the process, resulting in a total change in aura composition. When Ruby had possessed you, and used you to inadvertently mark me, it would have resulted the same way as she did to you- I'd be another copy. From here though...is but mere conjecture. There has been no record of this instance- this is a world first. Even I have no idea if this is true or not- but either due to our initial aura, or the fact we are connected by blood, or the fact our emotions have caused the Rose' Scent to manifest to our will; thereby changing our auras, the effects seem to have granted us a new Rose mark. What's interesting is...when I looked at you, then at my own aura, it showed a change I would have never expected- our auras are now light-blue. Your aura had been white and mine had been blue. Now, we are one and...the same." elaborated Winter.

Weiss felt her heart flutter, as she heart the last part. It felt like the most romantic thing she had ever heard, and felt the need to kiss her sister once more. Winter, though surprised by her sister's actions, reciprocated as they kissed back, before hugging it out.

"I don't know if that was the truth, but one thing matters- that this blue mark...symbolizes us." said Weiss lovingly as she nuzzled deep into her sister's neck.

"Weiss...that was very lovely of you."

"I love you sis."

As Winter drew closer to kiss Weiss on the mouth once more, her hand had touched Weiss' blue mark, resulting in Weiss arching her back as she felt a presence envelope her body. Unconsciously, she too touched her sister's blue mark, and resulted as Winter doing the same. Both felt like their minds, their hearts and souls became like an open book. They felt a force fill their minds with knowledge, their bodies being embedded with muscle memory, and their emotions known to the outside source. As both let go of their respective marks, both came back to reality as they gasped for air, looking at each other as they leaned onto each other for support.

"...Wha-what just happened? I-I felt like...I was just..." stuttered Weiss.

"It felt like..our minds...bodies...merging?" said Winter, out of the blue.

"Wha-what?"

"When I touched the mark, I felt...you- your memories, your emotions, your raw physical experience. It was like.."

"We were connected?" asked Weiss. Winter nodded reassuringly. She smiled as she took a deep breath, and signaled Winter that she would touch her mark once more. As she did, Weiss felt Winter's combat experience, her memories flood within. Any of her previous questions- personal, or not, were suddenly answered as she felt the rush of memories intermingle with her own. She once more let go, and faced her sister, her eyes suddenly turning sorrowful. Winter tilted her head in perplexity, as Weiss suddenly latched onto her sister, and started bawling.

"...I...I'm sorry...I'm so...so...SORRY!" screamed Weiss, as she felt tears fall down her face.

"W-weiss..?" said Winter worriedly. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"I-I saw your memories...I-I felt...your sadness...I also felt your...anger...and...I felt your feelings to me." said Weiss as she burrowed her face on Winter's chest. Winter only smiled, as she rubbed her sister's head, trying to calm her down.

"It's alright...I'm here...I'm here." cooed Winter to her sister. Weiss couldn't stop it, but somehow she knew deep down, she needed this. Both held in each other's arms, until Weiss had seemingly calm down.

 _"I feel like...I should go. I umm...am truly sorry Winter. For everything. Look..if..."_ said Ruby, as she too felt the raw emotion that Weiss had felt.

"...It's alright Ruby, I forgive you. I just hope...you can find it in your heart to forgive me." said Winter. "...Please take care of my sister."

 _"...I can't bear to see you like this as well."_ said Ruby. _"...So. Winter, I want...you to become her bride."_

Winter felt her heart skip, her mind screech to a halt and her eyes widen in surprise. Weiss too, opened her eyes madly, robotically turning to her sister.

"RU-RU-RU-RUBY!? ARE-ARE YOU-YOU-BRE-BREA-BREA...!"

 _"What? No! Of course not."_ said Ruby. Weiss felt relieved. Winter still didn't know where this was going. _"I'm going to be your groom, so it's be fair that she'd be your bride. It's the perfect solution!"_

Weiss felt like she had been hit on the head with bucket of frozen ice water. Winter felt the need to smack the girl for a very, very VERY stupid, childish, immature way of this kind of relationship. Ruby herself felt incredibly proud for it.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INCREDIBLY MORONIC THAT SOUNDS!?" shouted Winter.

"RUBY! THERE HAS TO BE A LIMIT ON HOW STUPID AND CHILDISH YOU CAN BE!" chimed in Weiss.

 _"I know. But deep down the answer makes you happy right? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?!"_ smirked Ruby.

Weiss and Winter could only look at each other, before they started laughing like idiots at Ruby's expense. True, it did make them happy, yet the fact that Ruby had come up with this brainless answer like it was nothing and presented it to them like it meant something touched their hearts- Weiss more so than Winter.

"Alright alright I give up. There's no arguing with a stupidly childish midget like you." said Winter with glee.

"Oh Ruby, you are sometimes the dolt that shines through even after being made a total fool off. But you're my kind of dolt." said Weiss happily.

Ruby herself felt satisfied with Weiss' reply before she retreated back to her body. Weiss felt her presence fade, and soon her body was her own once more. Winter looked at Weiss, noticing the red tendril retreat, giving them a real time for them to be private once more.

"It would seem we have our real alone time...at last." said Winter.

"We do, haven't we?"

"...Should we get cleaned up, Sweissheart?"

"...Yes, we should...sis."

Just as Winter got off the bed to her drawer, she heard Weiss gasp in shock, resulting Winter to turn back to her.

"Weiss?! Is something the matter?!"

"WI-WI-WI-WINTER! LO-LO-LOOK!" pointed Weiss. Winter looked, and shouted- Weiss still had a dick, and it didn't retract. Winter used her scanner to find nothing abnormal of the sort- Weiss' dick is her own.

"...I have to admit...this is worrying." said Winter.

"...Oh...how will I hide this...!" said Weiss problematically.

"...But Sweissheart...if I were to be totally, honest. I'm glad you kept that." smiled Winter. Weiss felt her cheeks redden, as she looked to her sister.

"Whe-when did you become such a-a-a-"

"I blame you. We're sister's afterall." said Winter as she gave Weiss a hug. Weiss could feel her body heat up, and now could feel a growing tension between her legs. "Sweissheart, you should have waited until we're all clean, then you can have me again."

"I-it's not my fault! It's just because you are so-so...!" said Weiss, her arousal increasing. Winter let out a moan as the tip of Weiss was rubbing her folds. Weiss herself felt like she should take over her right now, but only felt more guilt build in her chest.

"...Now I know how Ruby feels." said Weiss, her eyes filled with lust once more. "...I'm sorry Winter. I should have acted much more than this."

"Don't worry Sweissheart. I'm yours now, and forever afterall."

"...Thank you, sis.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark room of Rose 069, Raven sat on a chair, facing Glynda. Both were staring intently against each other- Raven wary of the she-witch, as Glynda looked at her with intensity.

"...So what is it this time." asked Raven.

"Nothing- no important tests or missions this time around. I just wanted a chat."

"I'm not the type who likes to talk about the good old days, Glyn."

"...Fine. If you want to be like that, then I'll skip right to the point."

"Oh? This is a shock, you skipping small talk. This has got to be good."

"...I found a way, to revive Summer Rose." said Glynda, her tone serious.

"..."

"..."

"Have you gone insane? Because it sounds to me like you've grown that desperate. Look, Summer is dead. Period. End of discussion. I have her soul within me- a part of me- she's merged with me-"

"I've found a way to separate your souls, and I intend to take the chance, in order to see Summer once again."

"...Cut the crap Glyn. This isn't some fairytale where we get happily ever afters. You can't just revive or recreate people as if-"

"...They've found the Shards of Remnant."

"WHAT!?"

"Believe me, I couldn't believe it either- but they've done it. After thirteen years, they've done it. They've found Shards of Remnant; the only way to revive Summer."

"...So, where is it then?"

"Qrow's carrying it as we speak, and it will be here in an hour. I've made the necessary preparations, the question is...are you?"

"...I'm having second thoughts on this Glyn. What if it fails? What if it won't work?"

"...It has too. I've waited and made sure of the past ten years- the scrolls, the legends, the books- they all point to those mystic shards. And if my estimates are correct...Summer Rose, will walk this earth again."

"...And if you're wrong?"

"Then nothing of consequence happens. She'll still be be fused with you. However, to me, it would mean defeat- defeat and sadness that I would never see Summer ever...again."

"...I'll go make the necessary changes needed. I'm sure we'll need some clothes for later."

"...Thank you, Raven. Thank you."

"...but what about the body?"

"...I have an idea, but the question is, would you agree to it?"

"I'm all ears." replied Raven. Glynda gave her a note, and quickly read it. Raven's eyes widened in shock, her face plastered red. Summer, within Raven's mind, was utterly chaotic- happy, excited, shy, angry, aroused- multiple feelings that seemed to have clashed, yet making a lot of sense. "...Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?!"

"...I have to admit, the result is...appropriate, considering Summer's personality."

"This feels to me like your sick twisted fetish."

"I won't deny that, but I also won't deny that of all the person in this room; that the other person who has this kind of fetish, goes to Summer."

Raven felt the need to hit herself in the face; Glynda is absolutely right. If it weren't proof enough that Summer is denying this in her head in the most cutest way possible, she'd be in a coma for not seeing Fate having a hand in this.

"...Yang and Ruby are going to freak out once they see you Summer." said Raven out loudly as she felt her own cheeks go red. Glynda may not know what was going through her head, but she had an idea what was going on.

"...Should I arrange a meeting between you and your daughters?"

"Yes...yes I think it's about time. But only after everything has been assembled."

"There will be blood, you know that right?"

"It will take more than Yang for that to happen." replied Raven smugly.

"Let us...begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Serious Message)  
> Enjoy the smut. Seriously. Next chapter, same time period.


	24. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message after a disappearance of about six to eight months)  
> I may have disappeared for a few months, but that doesn't mean I didn't stop working.

"So anyone got a plan?" Yang asked.

"You tell me, you're her sister." replied Blake, crossing her arms.

"Ditto." replied Coco, tilting her head lazily in her direction.

"Umm...how about we start with the easy part? Like cake?" suggested Velvet.

"That, is the easiest thing to do in the list Vel" said Yang, hands in her hips. "She'll eat anything that has sugar in it. You could wrap it up in bitter tea leaves and she'll eat it like it's nothing."

"...There has to be a fine line on what sweets she will eat right?"

"Nah. As long as it's cake, she'll eat it, and say, and I quote: _"CCCAAAKKKEEE!""_

Blake flinched with Yang's over the top expression(and accurate depiction) of Ruby, Velvet felt the cogs in her brain click into that realization, while Coco laughed her ass off. Yang laughed along, as passersby avoid the almost lunatic-blonde shouting in public.

Team YRVC continued down the shopping district as they tried to find a way to make amends with Ruby. One would think Ruby would keep a grudge, but being the "mature team leader" she won't hold it against her entire team. Instead, she demanded...something in return. Something she thinks her entire team would not be able to pay back. Gloating proudly she expected her team to struggle in vain. Too bad her team has already figured things out. After she confronted her team back in her dorm, everything seemed to play as if on cue.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she simply threw cookies at her and Ruby caught them with her mouth. Weiss was immediately forgiven as Ruby had tackled her asking for more. Pyrrha took out a slice of cake she had saved for herself and Ruby to share, and she too was forgiven faster than Pyrrha could actually pull out the cake. Coco offered be her little "slave", but Ruby had to deny her offer- this was a hidden attempt to seduce her again, and immediately left her off the hook- she knows Coco has an agenda she would like Ruby to be involved in. Velvet offered a kiss on her forehead, and Ruby forgave her immediately. Too bad Velvet had to cut it short, fearing a chill run down her spine; the source is obvious. Yang threw her a bottle of milk and jumped back on her bed as she played with her scroll. Blake walked to Nora's mini-fridge and with experience from her time in the White Fang, quickly picked the lock and showed her Nora's stash of Pancakes. Suffice to say, Ruby had her revenge come to fruition, as she devoured Nora's treats while fending off an agitated Nora.

However, unbeknownst to Ruby, Yang texted all of them in secret; a plan in mind- especially with that particular day coming soon.

"Do you think she'll like this?" pointed Blake to a Window Stall showcasing some new weapons parts.

"Definitely, but it's out of our league- the money required to buy one of those is too big for our wallets" replied Velvet as she leaned to the glass. "How about this dust barrel? It's something we could give her."

"Nah. She hates those low-grade metals on her weapon." replied Yang. "She'll either melt it down and turn it into her bullets. How about a video game?"

"No." replied Velvet and Blake in unison.

"Why not?"

"We're trying to learn how to hunt Grimm, not learning how to become the greatest laziest person in all of Beacon." replied Blake as she stared down on a glittering gun barrel.

"And Ruby is as distracted as she is." said Velvet.

"Ah come on!"

"Hey gals, how about over there." replied Coco as she hiked her thumb to the opposite end of the road. "Let's get some RnR, we've been at this for hours now. A break might give us ideas." All three nodded, realizing their growling stomachs.

"Dibs on the crepes." said Coco as she strut down the road.

"Dibs on the sandwiches." replied Yang.

"Dibs on the salad." cheered Velvet.

"Dibs on the seafood." smiled Blake.

As they went near the food stalls and ordered their food, they found a spot to eat together- near the docks.

"Now" said Coco as she bit down her Crepe "Any ideas for Ruby's birthday gift?"

"Aside from the obvious sweets, expensive weapon parts, the choice of cloths she likes, and our nightly outings" said Yang as she downed her sandwich in one go. "I got nuthin'."

"I wondered why didn't we bring Pyrrha and Weiss along. Nora I could understand- she's the perfect distraction." said Blake as she munched on some Tuna Casserole. "She volunteered to keep her busy and from realizing what were going to do."

"You mean before Pyrrha froze in shock and dashed out of the dorm before we could say a word, or Weiss' livid stare at me for not telling her something this important earlier before following Pyrrha." retorted Yang.

"...To be fair, It was a big surprise for the both of them...I mean, You know how Weiss feels. As do Pyrrha." said Velvet as she quietly ate her salad with a fork.

"Those girls are probably out who knows where trying to find the perfect gift for Ruby." said Coco. "And I betcha they'll either end up in a stripclub or a lingerie store shopping for their little red rose."

"...I take offense to that."

Everyone jumped as they turned around to see Weiss, arms crossed with a luggage bag to her side. Yang nearly choked from surprise, Blake almost revealed her tail as it tried to stand on end, Velvet clinged to Coco's side, and Coco flushed white- she did not notice Weiss at all.

"So this is where all of you went. Not surprising, since this part of Vale has all of what Ruby likes." said Weiss as she joined them ignoring their reactions. "As I thought, none of you have had any idea on what to give Ruby? And you Yang- You know what, your ideas are going to be the worst so stay silent."

"Whoa there hot stuff, easy on the heiress persona- we get it, we're not rich like you." said Yang playfully. "And I take offense to that."

"Quite." said Weiss sternly as she opened her luggage and dumped off multiple small boxes of merchandise on the table. "Lucky for all of you, I have already thought of everything."

"Clearly." replied everyone as they continued eating and looking over the merchandise the Schnee had easily spent on.

"What would all of you do without me?" gloated Weiss. "I mean, clearly if I had left things alone, you'd probably listen to Yang's suggestion- like buying her a video game."

"...I hate you." joked Yang as she bit her sandwich a little too hard.

"And she already suggested it- as I had predicted." said Weiss as she opened her pre-packed lunch.

"Weiss, why do have this much stuffed into your bag?" asked Blake finishing her food.

"I've been...planning this for awhile now, and as her girlfriend it's my duty to be prepared to grant whatever my partner wa-"

"This one has a receipted dating to four months ago." pointed Blake out. "And it's a heart shaped pillow, the same pillow Ruby had wanted months before that."

"Well, I do like to plan ahead." said Weiss as she bit down on her steak.

"Looks like you've been panic buying rather than "planning" things ahead." said Coco as she looked on the tags and receipts on her supposed gift.

"I DID NOT." corrected Weiss pointing her fork at Coco. "And if I were, I wouldn't just anything-"

"Last month Ruby said she wanted a badge for her outfit, And lookie here~" Yang raised up a silver rose badge "This matches the time she said it, and the time you bought it."

"A coincidence!"

"...Last week she wanted some lotion for her skin. Don't tell me you also- wait. Nevermind. Found it. Same date as she wanted it." pointed out Velvet. "...This would be great for me too, can I have one?"

"A lucky find. And yes, you can have one. I have more on the way anyway." replied Weiss kindly. Velvet smiled as she took one and pocketed it.

"And just yesterday she wanted her own personal dust barrel, like yours princess. And looks like you already got that covered." snickered Coco as she pointed the obviously large gift-wrapped merchandise in her luggage.

"OK! I GET IT! I just...buy what I think Ruby might like!" admitted Weiss.

"It's comforting to know that at least Weiss worries like the rest of us." said Yang.

"...I hate you." joked Weiss, scowling on the outside, giggling on the inside.

"Have you seen Pyrrha?" asked Blake as she finished her Casserole and grabbed some dried fish sticks.

"Yeah, last I saw her she went down to the Smithing District. You can tell that she has a plan in mind." said Weiss.

"You know, I've noticed we haven't had a group meeting like this, just us girls." said Yang.

"But we do have meetings. Everyday." retorted Weiss being nonchalant.

"I mean, without my sister." corrected Yang, pointing her a look of smugness.

"R-right. It has been awhile since it's just us without Ruby." replied Weiss realizing what she had meant. Blake perked her ears hidden in her bow, as she raised herself a little upright.

"So...now that's its been awhile since it's just us gals..." Everyone continued on eating, glancing at the blonde. "Can I ask you something? How do you feel about well...our situation?"

"Excuse me?" reacted Weiss, almost spitting out her meal. Blake raised her eyebrow even more- thinking why is she having this conversation. Coco hid her eyes into her shades, or tried too. Velvet felt her ears droop.

"Well, I had this one with Blake and Weiss before, but back then, it was just us four. But now after...everything that has happened things have changed. I'd like to know your thoughts."

"Don't forget about me."

Everyone turned their head to see Pyrrha smiling in as she joined the group. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know we were having a meeting like this."

"Nah, you're just on time babe." whistled Coco. "Where've you been?"

"I checked up on something I've been working on to give to Ruby. When Yang had texted us her birthday was tomorrow, well I had to send in a rush order to speed things up a bit. But enough of that, you'll get to see what it is tomorrow." smiled Pyrrha.

"Alright." said Yang as she clasped her hands. "Seeing as things are getting a bit crowded let's...move to somewhere with more room."

"...It is a bit cramped." said Blake. "And...I'd like to relax myself a bit more. Having grown a tail is not making things easy on me..."

"Truth to be told, I've been meaning to speak to all of you, concerning...everything that has happened." sighed Weiss, as she turned to her teammates.

"...Got more to say eh toots?" flirted Coco. "Well I'm down for more heart to heart."

"Well if Coco's going, I'm going." said Velvet.

"Don't leave me out alright?" said Pyrrha cheerfully.

"Great!" clapped Yang as she grabbed her scroll and texted on mach speed. "And I've got the perfect place in mind!"

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A SCENE CHANGE!?" shouted Weiss at Yang, her eyes livid.

"Like it?" asked Yang.

"...I have to wonder why did you bring us to Beacon's Red light district...in the middle of the day. But from the looks of these guys, you're a regular here. Not surprised one bit." replied Coco.

"Yeah~ I have...friends in "high" places." replied Yang proudly.

"Yang, this has got to the worst idea you've had yet." said Blake.

Walking down Vale's Red Light District in the middle of the day would alarm a lot of people, considering the possible implications it would mean. To Yang, it just means she can beat up more thugs that would prey upon unsuspecting tourists that prowl for some easy Lien. Suffice to say, whenever Yang goes to this part of town, everyone in the know would keep their distance, as well as their hands to their sides, unless you want to be put into a coma for months. The few who are friendly with her, earn an upkeep, and a small business of trading information with her. And the rarer few...would forge uneasy alliances, or be coerced into one for...reasons. However, there is one person- one who has held her in high regard, and is on a first name basis. Most of the...unscrupulous "professionals" loathe him, for varying reasons. Others, welcome him as an ease in change. Having to share...the benefits has its perks- rather than taking everything for ones own.

Yang led the way- bypassing dingy shops and patrolling thugs wary of her presence. Reaching her destination- a motel-nightclub surrounded by red shaded men in white suits, she gestured her teammates to wait, and keep their eyes peeled.

"Those guys at the entrance seem to be glaring hard at us... And I don't like how this is going to turn out." said Velvet.

"Well I did rough em up before when they were thugs to Torchwick, but now we're cool. Mostly." shrugged Yang as she led the women to the entrance.

"I'd keep my guard if I were you, those people are not as they appear." said Pyrrha.

"No worries~ I got this~" said Yang.

Yang continued on her own as she walked down the street and greeted them with her chirpy attitude. One of them quickly ran inside clearly afraid and went to...ask for the backup. The other, nodded as he dialed his scroll.

"...I wonder what's she saying?" asked Weiss, looking at the scene as it unfolds. Yang raised her fists as more men came out of the door and surrounded her.

"...You don't want to know." said Blake, as she flinched- all the while looking at Yang cocking her fist ready to brawl.

"...Yang can be frightening, more so than you Coco." whimpered Velvet, her ears picking up the conversation. Coco raised her eyebrow in curiosity, but was soon answered as Yang had sucker punched one of the men half way across the street, creating a big hole in one of the buildings.

"I do not want to be that guy." said Coco, analyzing what Yang had done to make him fly. "He really shouldn't have touched her butt. I'd probably break his balls if he tries to pull that on me. Yang made sure he got off easy."

"...if he got off easy, I fear what would happen if he didn't." said Pyrrha worried more for the victim more than Yang.

"She looks like she might need our help..." said Velvet now worried about her.

"The girl has the muscle to backup her words Vel. Look." pointed Coco.

Yang snickered as she relaxed her wrist as most of the men in suits backed away, fearful of her strength. In mere moments, a man in a tuxedo came out out of breath and sweating- it looked like he had ran a mile. Upon seeing her, he took a deep breathe, and then gestured his men to disperse. In mere moments, only Yang and the man stood alone as they spoke- one clearly trying to placate her while Yang, trying to keep her anger in check.

The conversation ended in moments, and ended up Yang in agreement before throwing a handful of Lien to the owner. The owner sighed in relief and smiled as snapped his finger, calling back the man who called him up. He went on a tirade on a tirade on how to "respectfully" treat a customer. With a quick nod, he held up his scroll and passed the word. Meanwhile, a few grunts ran to make sure their cohort is in one piece- or at least strong enough to walk it off.

"Sorry for the trouble girls. One got a little to cocky so I had to clear that out." said Yang as she returned. Silence was the only thing that met Yang's enthusiasm. "Don't worry about him, I held back. I might broke his ribs though, but he'll be alright."

Yang swung in her fingers a pair of keys as she pointed to the entrance of the club. Everyone looked behind them as they see the men clear the area out of the riff-raff. Clearing their turf or doing a favor to their...violent benefactor.

"The room is the first one on the right. I'll lead the way." said Yang as she dragged Blake back to the club.

"Yang, I'm scared to ask but- what did you do to-" asked Velvet, following Blake.

"That, is a story for another time. We have something more important to talk about don't we?" replied Yang.

"I'm more concerned if this...place is as safe as you claim. The scenery, the people, the look and the uneasiness...makes it look like this is a bad idea." spoke Weiss sternly.

"I have to agree- Yang, that man was-" said Pyrrha eyeing the owner suspiciously but Yang gave Pyrrha a look of assurance that made her at ease.

"He owes me, and he knows how to keep a secret. He's also one of the most "respectable" guys around here. Unlike the previous guy who owned this place, Junior, he doesn't know how to keep his men in the down low. You can trust him."

"...If you say so." replied Weiss, still feeling uneasy.

* * *

Yang entered the motel as they made their way to their way pass the front desk and walked to the halls leading to the suite-styled rooms. Yang smiled, as she saw a familiar face, leaning on the wall, her mind brooding, her eyes uncaring and her outfit outstandingly beautiful. Yang whistled, catching her attention.

"...Oh, it's you. Come for another stay at the suite?" said Melanie Malachite, filing her nails clearly bored of the day to day duties of running the club. "I have to say, it's been boring now that Junior's gone."

"And you haven't changed- still like brooding over in a corner like before." flirted Yang. "Haven't seen Milt around, where is she?"

"She's in the dance room, testing out equipment." replied Melanie, still filing her nails silently not looking at her former club destroyer.

"Yeah, I got permission to use this room, mind if I make myself comfortable?" asked Yang.

"Sure. Whatever." said Melanie as she walked off, continually brooding.

"She's...unique?" said Weiss, not making sure what to make of her.

"She's not the type to talk. Though, she's fun to fight with when her sister's up with her. They make a good sparing team. I just wish they'd be more expressive." said Yang as she turned the key opening the room. "After you~"

The group entered the room as they took in... the scene. The bed was reupholstered to look like a heart, the floor in a black and gold carpet, diving the bed into each color. The window's were furnished with see-through curtains, creating the illusion of a nightly aura as light reflected into the room. Multiple heart shape bean bags littered the room with one table in the middle of the room. In mere moments, Blake jumped to the bed, and stretched herself as her tail sprang free to stretch, but not before grabbing a pocket book titled "Ninja's of Love Volume XLV". Velvet sat in the bean bags as she slowly sunk in, all the while feeling contented and letting her mind go blank. Coco went to the bed and took some selfies on her scroll. Pyrrha walked around the room, admiring the setting- she hasn't been into a room this decorative, aside from the one they had back at Beacon. Weiss sat on the bed as she set her luggage beside it. Yang made sure to lock the door before she made herself comfortable- by stripping down to her underwear before jumping at the bed, landing beside Blake.

"Ahhh~~~ It feels good to be here~" said Yang as she leaned on the heard board.

"...Why did you have to undress?" asked Blake, feeling the brush of her skin.

"I just like too, okay?" said Yang as she turned her look to Blake, giving her signals.

"...We should actually do what we came here for, or was that just an excuse so you could find an excuse to bring all of us to a hotel?" said Blake, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised." said Weiss, her arms crossed, trying to battle her arousal- Ruby's..."gift" has awakened new desires, or rather, empowered them.

"Alright alright~" said Yang as she scanned the room. Coco wasn't amused one bit as she scowled. Velvet looked like she wouldn't be able to prevent Coco from tearing up Yang a new one- she hates people wasting her time. Not unless she gets something out of it. Pyrrha remained as stoic as ever.

"So what do you think of our situation, in general?" asked Yang, combing her hair with her hand.

"I didn't take you for the subtle type." said Coco as she turned her head to her. Yang responded with a stare.

"Alright, ya got me. Ya knew this wasn't just one of our girls talks isn't it?" sighed Yang.

"If it were more girl talk, we could have done it way back at beacon, or on the spot where we shopped. You'd just ask Nora for a distraction, like you always do. You'd also would be more open about this type of subject. So Spill." deducted Coco.

"...the reason why I brought you here today is... well... I've noticed that despite us being marked, and despite the fact that we sleep with Ruby on a weekly basis, I can't help but feel that there might be some tension..." Yang looked over to everyone, her smile disappearing along the way. "or maybe...something that you want to get off your chest. Like any worries you have bottled up."

"...I don't see why is this an issue-" said Coco, but Yang cut her off.

"You, Pyrrha and Velvet have already said why you wanted to be marked. That and many other things. What I'm getting at here is not at Ruby, but at everyone else. We don't always agree with each other."

"You mean like your daily fights with Weiss?" said Blake, her eyes staying on her book.

"...Well...about that.." said Yang, trying to gather her thoughts- she hadn't gathered all the pieces yet. "I'll get into that in just a moment, I promise. But...first, let's start with..." Yang pointed her finger to Weiss. "you, my little snow angel."

"Me?"

"I say it's you, because you ARE the most likely person to have an issue with everyone." said Yang with brutal honesty. Blake felt her ears twitch. Coco whistled in response- bold move by Yang. Velvet was left agape at what Yang had insinuated. Pyrrha felt the need to stay silent- she couldn't say she agrees with Yang, unless she wants this meeting to go down the drain fast.

Weiss returned the look, her stare felt like a piercing dagger, that if she could feel it, the tension in the room is incomparable to what Yang is doing to her right now. Taking a deep breathe, she stared to no one in particular. Then she stood up and marched around the room.

"...Fine. I guess I'll start." said Weiss as she gathered her thoughts. Yang grinned as she put forth her full attention to the princess. "I'm really, absolutely fine with Ruby sleeping with you all. I understand the need, and the consequence. And the fact she didn't necessarily mark us with the intention of subjugation, but out of the concern and love, we we're placed in this special circumstance. Despite how...I act, I really am alright with this."

"Glad to hear it snowflake." replied Yang, her smile returning.

"...I believe you." said Blake, as she undid her bow, releasing her wriggling cat ears, her tail wagging lazily. "It must be hard to act like a normal everyday person."

"Yes...Blake. Father hates if I socialize with...what he would call, _riffraff and lowly peasants_." said Weiss as she slumped her shoulder. "Being raised as...such is taxing. Everything is scheduled and everything plays out without emotion. That is also the reason why I rebelled and enrolled in Vale. I had to get away from him. I am not him."

"Though you couldn't get rid of your lifestyle." said Coco.

"...It has been extremely difficult..to say the least. I know just from the first day when we were assigned as teammates, you all thought I was some spoiled princess right?"

"Actually, more like a spoiled bitch who couldn't make friends." said Yang. "But that's beside the point."

"More like a hateful copy of the man who has no regard to the faunus." scowled Blake.

"...Like an unforgiving demon..." said Velvet her ears drooping a bit, her eyes a little shaky- she still fears Weiss, even if she has proven that she isn't what others have spoken about her.

Weiss herself, felt the nerve in her temple twitch with each reply, wanting to retaliate a reply to correct them, but instead closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe. Coco laughed herself silly as she watched Weiss' reaction. Pyrrha just smiled as best she could- she didn't have the heart to berate them, since back then, it was the real impression she had given to all who laid eyes upon her.

"I-in any case- I really think I had...changed since then." said Weiss.

"Yeah, the past months have shown that you are not what they say you are." said Yang trying to cheer her up. "Though I can't say about your bossy, commanding, almost elitist attitude of yours."

"...XIAO LONG. YOU ARE THIS. CLOSE. TO-" gritted Weiss, her eyes wide in anger, her steps turning to stomps. Yang couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey, I'm not insulting you at all! I promise!" placated Yang. "I just find your...personality...lovable." said Yang in earnest. Everyone looked at Yang, surprised at this revelation- Weiss most of all. Any anger in head disappeared as she processed what Yang had said. "What? Was it something I said?"

"Yang...what do you mean by...lovable?" asked Weiss, turning her full attention to Yang as she stood up

"You're trying your best to act as normal as you can- despite how you're raised. You try to better yourself, and you study hard. I'm sure you probably heard this from the people around you, but you are cut above the rest. But the reason why I say it is because you are everything but the rumors say they are." said Yang, her voice comforting and kind- the motherly persona she gives to Ruby. Weiss was left speechless, as she blushed at the compliment.

"I-I don't know what to say..." said Weiss as she clasped her cheeks, smiling uncontrollably.

"Though...if I have to say, my respect for you wasn't the only reason. I uh.." said Yang as her eyes turned to red as she felt her cheeks flashed pink "may...also have developed a crush on you."

Whatever body movement Weiss had made, whatever was in her mind stopped as she stared at Yang. It really, really did not help that Yang was in her underwear, because the face she had just made then and there captivated her. The embarrassment she had felt only increased as well as her growing desire to reciprocate in the form of...well, the appropriate "Yang" kind. Blake and Velvet looked at both of them surprised as they both began talking in hush whispers too low for the human ear to detect. Pyrrha and Coco stared at the two, both giving each other a knowing look about the situation Yang and Weiss were in. Weiss brain was fried, yet her mouth decided to move for her.

"SIN-SINCE WHE- WHE- WHEN?" asked Weiss her voice high pitched as her hand glued themselves harder to her cheeks.

"Ummm...since when you forced yourself on me?" replied Yang in honesty.

"Wow. Woooooooooooooooooow." Coco responded as she imagined how she thought it happened. The details though, are heavily embellished. Suffice to say, she had a "better" impression on the both of them. Pyrrha couldn't help it- she collapsed on the ground as she laughed. Yang wasn't as fazed as much as Weiss- she knew what she was getting in too. Though Weiss reaction was something she didn't plan for.

"So...umm... yeah. Thanks Weiss." said Yang, as she took a deep breathe. Weiss with nothing in her head, her body acted for her instead- with her hands going to her side, she slowly walked up to the side of the bed, and crawled her way to Yang. Not expecting this, Yang tried to back away- to realize she's literally against the wall. Yang expecting her to slap her silly closed her eyes as she flinched for the worst. Instead, she felt Weiss' lips on her own- knowing it's her; After all, the unspeakable things her team had done behind closed doors has given her everything she needed to know. As it had lasted for a few seconds, she opened her eyes, to see Weiss humming as she parted.

From her perspective, Blake and Velvet gave her an eat-shitting grin that made her eye twitch, Coco "pretending" to not see what was happening, as she chuckles to herself while Pyrrha gave her a warm smile, her face plastered in red as she got up and walked her way to the bed.

"...You and I will have a long talk." said Weiss, as she regained some awareness. "...Since we still have...more things to talk about right?"

"soundsgoodokwe'lltalklateractuallylet'stalkaboutitmabeaweekfromnowyeahdefinitelyaweekfromnowcauseihaveathingwithrubyaboutthesametimeyouwantedtotalkandwellafterthatwealsohaveourbabyshoweronsecondthoughtmaybeweshoulddoitwaywaywaywaylateryeahyeahdefinitelylater." sputtered Yang incoherently.

"Exactly like how Ruby acted. Why am I not surprised." said Weiss as she chuckled. "Moving onto different matters..." Weiss turned slowly as she sat at the edge of the bed, beside Coco. "Before Yang's...admiring confession-"

"I think the term "declaration" is more like it." said Coco putting an arm around her. "But hey, don't mind little ol me over here."

"...Quite. I know I may...act extreme at times-"

"You stalk Ruby, you eye anyone dangerously when they get a little too intimate and you tend to give off vibes that could be mistaken as a killing intent-" enumerated Coco as she counted with her fingers, with Blake and Velvet nodding in agreement. Pyrrha smiled as she reached for Weiss shoulder and patted her to calm down.

"I GET IT COCO."

"Sorry sorry babe, but damn, you are really killing it for all of us."

"MORE IMPORTANTLY: The reason why I do that is.. is.. IS-"

"No need to explain if you can't, Weiss." placated Coco. "I've figured it might be cause you don't have someone to connect with, outside of your family that is."

"...Well..yes. That is exactly right."

"I- I didn't know that..." said Velvet feeling sad for Weiss.

"Well, that and the fact that our father had raised us that Faunus' were...beneath us. But my time here in Beacon has proven that otherwise." said Weiss as she looked to Blake and Velvet.

"I'm glad you aren't your father Weiss." responded Blake. "That really means a lot to me."

"I'm just glad I've earned your respect."

"And my mark." replied Blake smiling seductively. Weiss stiffened a bit way below as she remembered what Blake had done to her. Velvet blushed as she knew what faunus' marks means- a sign of affection. However, in this case, Blake's mark was more than a simple sign of affection.

"I-I'll do my best Blake." said Weiss.

"SoummaybeBlakeshouldgonextcause-" said Yang as she cut in, still frazzled.

"Fine, but only if you calm yourself down. You can fuck Snow White later alright?" said Blake.

"SHUT UP!" cried out Yang and Weiss. Both stopped and looked at each other, with Yang grinning madly, as she avoided eye contact. Weiss sighed, slightly disappointed that Yang hasn't recovered yet.

"So where do I start..." said Blake as she gathered her thoughts.

"You could start...with yourself." said Velvet. "I mean, they don't know much about you personally, right?" Coco nodded as did Pyrrha. Weiss raised her eyebrow as Yang finally calmed herself down. What did she mean by that?

"Sounds good. Well... for starters, I was a White Fang member before all of this. You three-" pointed Blake to Vel, Yang and Weiss "know about it. And thanks to Ruby, who told Jaune, who spilled the beans to Pyrrha also knows about it."

"Huh, didn't expect you of all people to be a part of that group. But from the look on your face, I assume you were part of the peaceful faction before it turned terrorist right?" deduced Coco.

"Correct. I...left the White Fang after it had gone down the deep end. And the breakup...wasn't easy." said Blake as she talked, her book ignored since she started chatting earlier. "...I had, a partner, and respected mentor. His name...was Adam."

"...Adam...Adam Taurus?" said Weiss. "He was your partner?" Blake looked at Weiss, her face though surprised, saw no sign of malice behind it.

"Y-yes. He had the ideals and the determination to do what is necessary for Faunus rights. But...he changed." said Blake, her voice grim. "Our last operation was to hijack a Schnee Dust Transport from Mistral to Vale."

"So it was you two who caused the incident!" gasped Weiss.

"...I won't deny I had a part in it, but...I had nothing to do with what happened to the people who lost their lives." said Blake. Weiss stared at her, reserving her judgement after she has said her peace. Everyone was left silent as they kept their ears and heart open.

"Our mission was simple, steal the cargo and gather any Faunus on board to join the cause. We succeeded, but what happened afterward was something I could not believe he had done. When we recruited one to the cause, just as we made our way out...he threw a dust crystal, then fired on it. It caused the blast that ricochet us off the trail, but it had destroyed all controls over the trains systems. It could not stop itself anymore. Then your robots appeared and did the dirty work."

"...Did you have a hard time?" asked Weiss, concerned.

"For me, or for the fact I was an enemy back then?"

"No, for you. I know those models well. They were experimental models designed for heavy artillery resistance."

"Well, we had a hard time. Those were some tough guardians. In any case, what was the last straw for me, was when we were cornered and when we had beaten those things senseless, he called backup to pickup our spoils and our recruits before throwing crystal grenades over the train. I was horrified he would risk others who did not want to join and...led them to their deaths. There were innocents among the guilty ones... He killed them all." said Blake as her voice cracked. Her earns pinned down to her head as her tail wrapped around her waist.

Yang's eyes flashed red as she heard the tale, her anger starting to activate her semblance. Weiss was motionless, as she closed her fist, staring to Blake's eyes. Coco and Pyrrha scowled at the tale as Velvet felt herself tear up.

"...Soon after I had seen him done that, I immediately jumped back down the train to try and...save as many as I could."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" screamed Weiss. Yang paled as did the rest.

"I-I had to do something! I- This-that wasn't how the White Fang operates! That is not how we should do to prove that us Faunus are violent- we are more than that. We are also human like you." reasoned Blake as she clasped her hands together. "I-I managed to save others- others you have seen on the news when it was broadcast. I knew then and there...I was a traitor. So I- I ran."

"And you hid your features and applied to Beacon academy." said Coco. "Clever. No one would expect to find one of them in a school for trainees. At least now I know why you seem to move naturally in combat, you're no rookie."

"Technically, I'm still one. I just practiced and learned from others and improved on my own." said Blake. Everyone was left silent- not knowing where to go off. Yang and Weiss took this to mind, thinking on Blake's origins. Velvet having already heard of this, hugged her not knowing what to do, as Blake reciprocated. Pyrrha and Coco opened their mouths, but came up short not knowing how to express themselves. Silence reigned.

"...I don't expect you all to like this, but I think it was necessary that you know. I...hadn't had the right moment to explain everything back then-"

"OK Stop!" said Coco all of a sudden. Blake looked at her, as her finger shushed her. Eyeing her bewilderingly, Blake expected the brunette to lay it on her. Instead, Coco clapped and took a deep breathe.

"To ask the question so we can skip beating around the bush: What do we think of you now? Everyone, on the count of three, we give our answer. Ready? One. Two. Three-"

"You're still Blake." replied Coco.

"Your past does not make you." replied Pyrrha saying what was on her mind, going along with Coco.

"You're still my partner." said Yang as she hit her partner with a "love tap" on the shoulder.

"You're the best Faunus out there." replied Velvet as she gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're ours." said Weiss, her voice firm. "As...I am yours."

Blake felt her heart ease up, especially at Weiss' words. A Schnee who not only respects her wishes, not to mention focusing her best intentions for her, and everyone's benefit, was a touching prospect. Blake smiled as she wiggled her ears in content.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." said Blake. "Well, is there anything else you want to know?"

"So what kind of mark did you give to "your team?" grinned Coco.

"A...lovers mark. A Family Mark. A Friendship Mark. Actually, now that I think about it... I gave all of them a lot of markings." said Blake not embarrassed in the slightest.

"...Talk about a drastic measure." replied Coco speechless.

"What do these marks mean...exactly?" asked Weiss. Velvet puffed her cheeks a little annoyed, but Blake patted her shoulder to calm down as she knew Weiss wasn't exactly well informed in Faunus habits. Even after being told this multiple times, she still gets them mixed up.

"To review Weiss...A lover's mark is...like an engagement ring. A Family mark is like me welcoming you to the family. A Friendship mark is a bond that I gave you to signify I trust you completely."

"Not to mention you have her a lot of hickeys when you marked her. It only took me a few minutes when you had marked me back in Patch." said Yang.

"...If I was being honest...I also gave her a...bitches mark." said Blake as she felt her face blush. Yang coughed as she went into a fit of laughter. Velvet flashed red as her mouth quivered in amusement. Pyrrha gasped while Coco openly laughed.

"YOU GAVE ME A WHAT!?"

"Well...a bitches mark. It's essentially a sign that means...you belong to me, and you are...mine to use."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"You didn't mind it back then, I mean, you were moaning the whole time-" said Blake as Weiss went on to scream her frustration, surprise, anger- the whole Weiss package. Blake flinched as Yang covered her ears on cue. Velvet felt her ears ring, as Coco took the brunt of the force without so much as flinching. Pyrrha jumped in surprise. "Truthfully, it acted as... a warning as well."

"Whoa there, what do you mean by that?" asked Coco.

"It is not widely known, but Weiss' Father is familiar with Faunus mating rituals and...customs. He especially hates Faunus markings. What could be a better way to say than I own you something you love than with a mark like that?" said Blake, her smile turning to a giggle. "So...I own his daughter."

"He'd put you in a torture chamber for that!" screeched Weiss. "Oh I wonder how Winter will feel about this-" At the mention of Winter, her right hand pulsed blue as she brushed against it lightly.

"I have a feeling she won't mind." said Blake absentmindedly.

"How would you know?!" asked Weiss, her eyes raised.

"If she hates your father as much as you say she is, then she might actually be alright with this." reasoned Blake.

"How am I going to explain this to Winter..." said Weiss. "I hope she won't be angry."

"I can come with you later if you want. I mean...it is my fault I did that." assured Blake.

"...It's your head not mine, remember?"

"I'm fine." smiled Blake. "Anything for you- rather my mate."

"I thought Ruby was your mate?" asked Weiss confused.

"I told you I had marked you all properly before right? That means by all intents of purposes, you three are my mates, my girlfriends." smiled Blake. "And here I thought you'd forgotten, that I was...this kinky." Blake with the agility of a cat, leaped and kissed Weiss on the lips as Weiss fell on her back, eyes wide. Yang felt a sense of Deja vu wash over her.

"And Cats...do like to gather mates in packs. That, I am not ashamed to say." said Blake as she parted. She licked Weiss neck before sitting back upright. Weiss could only moan in response- she's almost near the limit where her...gift might over take all her sense of reason.

"Right, so can I take my turn?" said Coco salaciously.

"You mean kissing Weiss or expressing yourself?" asked Yang.

"Well, I do love that we're all bonding..."

"COCO!" cried out Velvet.

"I was just kidding! We're having a serious conversation here. I'd never do that now." said Coco as she shushed Velvet peacefully.

"I'd do that later." winked Coco. Everyone groaned, they knew it was coming.

"Right. So you already know my reasons from before right? Right. And you all know I would sleep with anyone who would...offer themselves~" eyed Coco to everyone, taking in their beautiful forms. "However, I do have respect if one doesn't want to feel the magic touch I...possess."

"...Coco..." warned Velvet.

"Fine! I feel the same as Weiss- I don't mind who sleeps with who. I have my eyes only for Velvet here. I want to stay with her for the rest of my life. And, as she would like me to emphasis, she owns me." recited Coco.

"That last part is not true!" whined Velvet as she tackled Coco off the bed.

"Well...it might as well be, because you babe, are my only girl." said Coco, before kissing Velvet silent as she started to routinely play around her. "And someone's excited already~"

"I- I am not!"

"Can we...skip this for later please?" said Weiss.

"Right. We still have two people left. So Pyrr. You're up!" said Coco as she passed the buck to her. Pyrrha initially shocked, shook it off as she took center stage. She had been silent the entire time afterall.

"Well...as for how I feel with Ruby sleeping with anyone...I can't say I'm...fine with it..." said Pyrrha as calmly as she could, still gathering her thoughts.

"Understandable." said Blake.

"But...I do...understand why. The need and the risks... are life threatening."

"Oh no need to beat around the bush~" said Yang playfully. "It's alright Pyrrha."

"...Umm..."

"Just be yourself. Just take a deep breathe, and say what and how you feel, alright?" said Yang as she exude her motherly persona.

"Well, I still feel a little uneasy about...everything that has happened so far." said Pyrrha as she fiddled her fingers.

"I know how you feel, it still feels like yesterday when before we got marked and we were still a regular old boring team." said Yang. "Just be relaxed. Everyone here won't judge you."

"Thanks Yang. I appreciate it. Umm... well, if there's one thing I'd like to say, I wish that everyone can show a little restraint, at least at times? I mean, we are training to be huntresses, and when we lose ourselves when were out in the field...that would just...worry Ruby right? We could..try to be more mature about this."

"True...we do need training on how to be more in control when...we're empty." said Weiss as her cheeks flush red.

"I propose a training session, and I have a plan in mind." smiled Pyrrha.

"Sounds like a plan." said Blake.

"I'm in!" whooped Yang. Coco and Velvet continued to make out, with Coco giving a thumbs up, giving her approval.

"Velvet?" asked Yang "What about you?" Yang saw Velvet broke away from the kiss as she halted Coco's efforts.

"Well...I'm completely fine with the way things are now, and I feel the same way as Coco." said Velvet as she gasped as Coco began teasing her neck.

"Although...I do like to...experiment.." blushed Velvet.

"And we should reaaallly get back into that right babe?" interrupted Coco as she forced her tongue in Velvet's mouth.

"Well I guess it's my turn then right?" said Yang. "Well I'm already satisfied with everyone's answers, and I'm glad to know we won't have any grudges or any regrets when it comes to Ruby...and to our friendships. Especially when four of us are pregnant. That, I think we don't need and drama, agreed?"

Everyone nodded in response. This little excursion seemed to be a success.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, since Weiss here has the gifts covered, I say we go back to beacon. Who knows what might have happened?" said Yang, realizing the time.

"I hope the dorm is in one piece, especially with Ruby and Nora the only people in there." said Blake.

"Pfft. Professor Goodwitch would just fix it like she always does anyway." shrugged Weiss.

"You're already used to this routine huh..." said Pyrrha.

"We all are." said Blake, Weiss and Yang together. Pyrrha sighed as she sat on the bed, taking in the room once more, with Coco and Velvet their session devolving to a quickie.

* * *

"WHAT" screamed Weiss.

"THE" "gasped Yang.

"HELL?!" bellowed Coco.

The sight before them was unimaginable- Ruby lay unconscious as Nora rode her senseless, a pink rose mark over her midriff as she happily sighed, climaxing for the nth time today. Ruby looked like a dried husk, her eyes rolled back, her mouth agape and her body nearly unmoving from the relentless energized Nora Valkyrie.

"Hey guys! How was the shopping?"

"...Somehow I felt like something like this was going to happen..." sighed Pyrrha. "You can relax now Nora, the distractions over."

"Oh whew! I had to do all sorts of crazy things trying to keep her occupied. But this was a good too!" said Nora as she plopped herself off Ruby as she zigzagged to Pyrrha. Yang, Weiss and Blake quickly ran to check on Ruby's condition. She passed out.

"Remind me to not leave Nora and Ruby alone in this dorm ever again." said Yang worried that Ruby might have gone off the deep end.

"How many times did you do it!?" screeched Weiss.

"Well...I lost count on the hundred twenty first one, so-" said Nora as she turned around, thinking with her hand tapping her lips in thought.

"Damn she beat my record...by a mile." cursed Blake under her breath.

"You're amazed by this!?" whispered Weiss to Blake.

"More like terrified. I wonder what would happen is she...did it to us." said Blake. Yang, upon hearing this, shuddered at the prospect.

"So what's the plan for Ruby's birthday?" asked Nora.

"Pyrrha will bake the cake. And NO. PANCAKES." instructed Weiss. "Coco and Velvet will keep her busy, considering what happened today, Yang will decorate the room with Blake's help. I, on the other hand, will order the decorations and handle the event. You, will do the gift wrapping."

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted Nora before disappearing in a cloud of dust, likely heading to the bathroom.

"We also need to have a group meeting about...Nora's mark later." said Weiss.

"Wow, acting like Ruby already?" teased Coco, winking at Weiss through her shades.

"I'm covering the basics. Ruby should not know about any of this when she wakes." turned Weiss as she marched about the room, checking the walls; likely thinking of the decorations to be used.

"But she could just possess one of us and the cover's blown." reasoned Coco.

"Why'd ya think I asked Nora? Ruby would have been physically and mentally exhausted. But not THIS exhausted. I've underestimated her energy." said Yang.

"Risky business right there." said Coco as she rolled her eyes to Yang.

The day might not have ended as they have wanted, but at least Ruby hadn't found out what they had done that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message after a disappearance of about six to eight months)  
> I had been gone for a long time huh. Suffice to say, I had a project to do, life to live, games to play and other duties to attend too. Hopefully the next one won't take as long...I think.


	25. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have gone overboard with this, so I decided to let it be. Enjoy.

Whatever Nora did to Ruby that fateful day, has left the team impressed, and horrified about the hyperactive girl. With nearly the day over, Ruby has yet to stir awake, snoring contently as she lay on her bed. Professor Goodwitch sat beside the bed, using her scroll to do preliminary scans over her. Her teammates however, weren't worried one moment- considering Ruby has had far worse experiences than having her aura drained to near fatal levels. Well, mostly. Weiss and Yang were absolutely livid; and teamed up to try and repay...her kindness. What they got instead, was a taste of Nora's new Semblance.

If Nora could absorb electricity and charge herself up for an insane amount of burst power potential, then her added semblance made her even scarier- the ability to defuse any aura-based energies, absorb them to redirect it back, to infuse it, or to mold it into physical form. Weiss was absolutely shocked- this was a theory that the known Hunters of today would argue about- the ability to manipulate others's aura to our will without the aid of an outside source, and yet here stands a very hyperactive girl who had the gall to absorb Yang's explosive aura around her and in turn, created an electrical hammer out of thin air to, promptly and accurately, _"smack dat ass"_ to the wall and knock her unconscious.

Coco and Weiss gave each other a look that could only be understood by people who have the knowledge that the world has awakened...a living thunder monster. Nora, however, was completely oblivious to what had happened, till Pyrrha pointed it out. Nora being ecstatic is a heavy understatement. She was high on energy, mainly cause Yang's aura. She toyed around with her power and summoned multiple hammer-weapon combos she could think off, or possibly come up with- her favorite was a double ended hammer with the heads facing the opposite direction, spinning it around causing more lighting to attract to her to power herself up.

Whatever the case, everyone had calmed( _relatively_ ) down- Weiss pried Yang from the wall, pulling hard on her legs. Coco had a look on her face that signaled others to not talk to her- deep in thought. Blake and Velvet tried to clean up the mess Ruby and Nora had made, trying( _really hard_ ) to not let themselves become lost in lust- Ruby's sperm is a physical source of their supply of aura to keep themselves sane _(and horny)_ , as well as Blake's favorite thing to lick clean, while Velvet's FUC going haywire from just the scent. Pyrrha on the other hand, tried to placate Nora to stop, fearing the worst for her, and most especially Ruby- she had a clear mind on the situation.

"Well, looks like you had a busy day, yet again Ruby." spoke Professor Goodwitch to the unconscious Ruby. As the kind professor scanned her leg, her scroll beeped and gave her a general look on the situation. Ruby's stable, aura is dangerously low, her body showing signs of dehydration and over all, recovery is assured- her hyper regenerative aura matches her semblance of speed. "Everything seems in order, but I have to make sure."

Professor Goodwitch with the flick of her wrist, levitated a towel in the room and flash-freezed it before reheating it once more, before drawing it to her hand. With expert care, she blew on it before laying the towel on Ruby's entire face as she fixed Ruby's dangling limbs back in place. Satisfied, she looked at Pyrrha and spoke:

"She needs rest. She'll be fine as long as she won't refill anyone's aura tonight. She can resume it tomorrow. That-" with a heavy emphasis "is essential. If she misses my class tomorrow, I will hold all of you accountable. Pass that to everyone for me will you?" Pyrrha nodded seriously, before Professor Goodwitch smiled and relaxed. Gesturing Pyrrha to come closer, Pyrrha obliged, slightly apprehensive. The Professor kissed her, taking in a bit of her aura in her- while Pyrrha widened her eyes in shock.

"Well, that should keep me...in condition till tomorrow." smiled Glynda as she broke apart. Pyrrha reddened, making the Professor grin. "You could learn from me you know, to please and tease someone you like. For instance...this sleeping beauty."

"Umm-" was all Pyrrha could mutter.

"Do take your time in considering...my offer, Ms. Nikos." said Professor Goodwitch as she stood up to leave. "Oh, and...keep yourself sane alright?" Pyrrha nodded quickly, smiling awkwardly as she watched the Professor strut her way out the door.

"Do NOT, I repeat, NOT accept her offer." Pyrrha turned around and saw Weiss, hands on her hips. "She will deceive you, and will treat you like a reusable dust barrel."

"I-I wasn't going to-" but Weiss raised her finger, cutting her off.

"She WILL trick you- I've a genuine idea on what she's planning, and it will not bode well. You've seen what happened to Ruby after class right?"

"Well, yes-"

"Good. I don't want you to end up like her- you're too pure for that." said Weiss smiling as she ended her persuasion. Pyrrha just nodded in response as her cheeks blushed.

Weiss quickly looked behind her, seeing Yang coming to as she stood up, rubbing her rump- she looked...weakened. She fears for what's coming. Velvet had devolved as her FUC manifested- her ears visibly shaking as she held her arms in a tight grip, face scrunched up breathing hard. Blake had a few bottles of milk for Velvet to drink- hoping she could calm her down a bit. Coco sat beside her partner as she leaned on her, humming a song that brought a smile to her partner's face.

"...Well, looks like we're alright for now. So Ruby won't be able to...give us her aura till tomorrow... Well, looks like we're going to have to deal with it regardless." said Weiss speaking to herself as she began pacing around the room.

"True, we'll have to manage...our auras till tomorrow." said Pyrrha, catching Weiss attention.

"...I'm fine with what I currently have." said Weiss as she turned to Pyrrha, glancing at her hands as she flared them subtlety as the marks appeared on them- barely a rose petal was red. "...What about you?"

"From just sensing...my own, I think I'm fine. Though I need someone to confirm- my marks on my back." said Pyrrha as she slid closer to the edge of the bed. "Oh, and about refilling-"

"I heard. I already texted them about that. Yang's the exception." said Weiss as she unfastened Pyrrha's battle corset. "...You really have a smooth back, how'd you keep it like that?

Pyrrha giggled a little as she felt Weiss feel her back- as well as causing her mark to unconsciously appear. "Well, I do use some home-made herbal lotions-"

"Share some with me later, I promise I'll make it worth your while. The ones I have aren't exactly ones I...like." said Weiss as she took in the grand design of Pyrrha's mark."Your marks about half empty. This...is a little worrying."

"I think...I can manage. At least, it'll be good practice when the time comes to test my...aura withdrawal exercise." said Pyrrha optimistically.

"Optimistic, and Steadfast. You really do deserve the title "The Battle Born Warrior of Mistral."" said Weiss as she withdrew her hand. "You can put it back now."

"Tha-thanks." said Pyrrha as she fixed her outfit once more. "It does us good to be prepared for absolutely anything."

"I'll go check on the others. And...Pyrrha?" said Weiss she got off the bed.

"Yes?"

"...Don't go overboard alright? Or...you might do something you'll regret. Remember, we always know our limits. And, ask me if you need a share." said Weiss, her cheeks slightly pinking as she strolled away from the bed, not looking back.

"I-I'll be fine...I hope."

* * *

"Yang...are you ABSOLUTELY sure you're fine?"

"I-I am! I promise snowflake! There's nothing wrong with me right now! See!" said Yang as she smiled.

"...You're leaning on my shoulder, you're face is flushed, your breathe is choppy, your eyes are flaring red uncontrollably-"

"I-I'm just po-positively charged!"

"I think you mean negatively empty."

"NAH! That's just my chirpy, happy self! You can just tell I'm RED-Y!"

"I think you mean, unsteady."

Yang and Weiss left the dorm to make reservations in the school cafeteria- paying to cater for Ruby's birthday. She knew Ruby liked the cafeteria's nearly illusive desert buffet that happens once a week- most students only saw the buffet occur and rarely get anything out it- partly because by the time they reach their turn, the buffet had no more to serve. Out of their entire team, only Weiss had access to the buffet everytime- with boys(and Jaune) trying to sway her to date her(which ends up giving up their spot) right before feeling her icy smile. She once brought Ruby a slice of cake and Ruby became as obedient as a guard corgi for the possibility of more. The staff tend to not offer catering services- school policy as such, but that didn't stop some people- especially with Beacon's staff pay being subpar. With a client such as Weiss- the entire staff had the biggest smile on their faces as they received a ludicrous undisclosed amount of Lien- with the leader fainting as he had held the amount in his hand. Suffice to say, everyone was absolutely happy. As long as Ozpin doesn't know about this.

What didn't help was Yang- having experienced Nora's devastating semblance head on- she was butthurt(literally) and had a gnawing sensation all around her body. She was fine when they had left for the cafeteria, but slowly danger signs appeared as time passed on. Weiss wasn't sure on how much Yang had lost, but she knew Yang had the least amount of aura capacity in their entire team- burning out faster than a firework. She knew Yang was near the danger zone- the question that remains is simple: How long will she last?

With their business done in the cafeteria, they walked back to their dorm, Yang having a very hard time to stay herself- she was clinging to Weiss, rubbing her hand on her arm, her face red in a mixture of lust, desperation and disgust. Eyes flaring at intervals, her shoulders shaking, her breathing could be mistaken as quiet moaning. Weiss didn't mind- and in fact kept an eye out as they took the corridors that don't have any signs of students loitering the halls. As they zigzagged around the halls like a mouse in a maze- Weiss kept searching and searching for a particular place to hide for the time being- thought night was nearly upon them, the time for supper was something she has to avoid- with students filling the halls, the possibility of being scrutinized is a dangerous prospect.

"Wei-weiss...I think I'm starting to lose it.." said Yang as she pushed Weiss arm to her bust- holding it in a vice-like grip. "I-I don't know how much more I can-" but felt her drag her arm as she stormed into the first door saw.

"Not what I had expected, but at least it's sound proof." said Weiss as she turned to face Yang. She had brought her to a janitor's closet, locking the door behind her. "Strip."

"Wha-what?!"

"I can't exactly see your mark with your clothes on can I?"

"We-we could just kiss li-like we alwa-" said Yang, but got silenced as she felt Weiss ruffle through her clothes, taking charge and ignoring her completely. Weiss touch on her skin was relief on her- like a cold shower. It quelled a bit as she allowed Weiss to lift her top, exposing her stiff nipples.

"...Hrmm.." said Weiss as she stared onto Yang's breast- before flicking it with her finger, making Yang yelp.

"Wha-what was that for?!" asked Yang, trying to control herself. The touch was turning her on, as well as making her legs shake.

"...Oh, I don't know, just thought I'd do that." said Weiss as if it was a normal thing to do. Changing her gaze, she focused lower, as she pulled down Yang's shorts in an instant- revealing a see-through underwear, soaked in her juices. "...Of course, why am I not surprised."

"He-hey! I do-don't judge you whe-when go to bed not wearing anything because you lo-love Ruby sleep-humping you!" whined Yang, as she saw Weiss kneel down to the floor. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" asked Weiss as she pulled down her panties, revealing a red rose mark, with one petal flashing yellow and red in dangerous intervals. "...Nora really did a number on you. Impressive." Weiss could sniff Yang's scent roll off, arousing her as well.

"So could you...spare a bit to share now?" asked Yang as stared downward. "Thi-this is embarrassing. Hot, but embarrassing."

"...Actually~" said Weiss as she looked up, a glint in her eye and a wicked smirk on her face. "Now...might be the perfect time for a little, heart to heart."

"Oh No. Don't you dare be that girl right now-" said Yang as she felt her gut sink.

"Oh, I'm going to be THAT kind of girl right now." said Weiss as she stood upright.

"I-I'm literally going to become insane if we don't-"

"Oh, we can...manage that." said Weiss as she eyed Yang's state of dress. Her eyes taking in the luscious form of the battle brawler, reduced to that of a street harlot. "Just...let me get comfortable."

Yang was about to let her have a piece of her mind, when she felt her glyphs lock her wrists, ankles and torso in place. Struggling in vain as she looked around to try and free herself, she tried to fire up her semblance, but instead felt it dissipate after a few moments with now the gnawing growing in intensity.

"Da-damn this stupid-"

"Oh, Yang?"

"WHA-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" As Yang's gaze fell on Weiss, her anger disappeared as she saw Weiss, a seductive smile on her face, her hand on her bolero as she slowly removed it, exposing her white skin.

"If you're a good girl, you'll get more than...a kiss from me." said Weiss, feeling playful. Yang had the most priceless look on her face, making Weiss giggle as she continued her striptease. Yang slouched as she relaxed under Weiss' restraints, watching the girl slowly remove her article of clothing. "But only...if you're going to be a good girl."

"I. am. a. gooooooood. girl."

"I beg to differ." said Weiss as she threw her bolero off her, a smile still etched on her face. "You're anything but a good girl."

"Says the one try-trying to get me riled up." said Yang as she smiled back, taking in her state of dress. "Not that I mind~"

"So, when you meant you had a crush on me from back then..." said Weiss as unfastened her skirt, keeping eye contact with Yang. "Could you...elaborate more? I find it...hard to believe, especially after you came hard at the palm of my hand- you looked like you hated it. Am I really that unattractive?"

"I did, didn't I?" said Yang as she went into thought. "Well, fo-for starters, I only said that cause I knew it would get a rise out of you. You're the most fun whe-when you're absolutely no fun."

"Cute." said Weiss as she leaned downward, now in her underwear, making Yang glimpse her cleavage. "I admit, it was fun."

"What can I say? I have ways to make people talk."

"Don't you mean ways to make people gawk?"

"Hey, I'm the one who does the puns here."

"Consider this your punishment."

"Oh look, the Princess tries to break the ice." said Yang as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to defrost this situation." said Weiss as she stood upright.

"Ooohhh~~ I see~~ You know what they say- Cooler heads will prevail."

"Iceshould consider...a more fitting means of torture- this seems to not have any effect on you." said Weiss, hugging herself as she makes an attempt to emphasize her breasts.

"Talk about your cold shoulder. No need to have such a cold disposition Weiss. Come on~ Warm up~" grinned Yang as she licked her lips.

"I'm keeping a cool head, thank you very much." waved Weiss.

"Playing the Ice-olated role really doesn't suit you. At least, not right now."

"I'm just, trying to break the ice."

"More like trying to melting it to let off some steam."

"I don't think snow."

"If you're trying to crack me up, then you're walking on thin ice, Weiss."

"I'm not going to chill out if that's what you're thinking."

"Weiss, Why snow serious~" joked Yang as she made a sex-craved face making Weiss returned with an expression matching her own. Both of them drew closer- their face inches off each other.

"There's no snowing down this avalanche of puns is there?" said Weiss as she cracked under pressure.

"I'm just surprised you not becoming so icesickle of this." said Yang, being a master at this.

"Iceupoose not."

"I'm snow glad."

"Right- want to reach the tip of the iceberg?" said Weiss as she quickly stripped her bra away, revealing her perking breasts. Yang nodded slowly as remembered felt the gnaw ever crawling around her.

"Sure. We did slid off track, so what were we talking about before you started punning away?" asked Yang.

"We were talking about you having a crush on me." said Weiss as she started touching herself, getting ready.

"Well, I had so much fun with our constant fighting, I just...ended up liking you." said Yang. "You're fun to be with, you say what's on your mind, you find common ground despite having a hard time to do so- oh, and eventually when we had inadvertently had sex because of Ruby...I surprisingly did not regret it."

"Even though your face back then said otherwise." said Weiss as licked her breasts.

"I have an issue when someone can pleasure me as much as my sister can."

"But she did."

"My point being- you didn't oppose to it, not entirely."

"Well, if I were being honest myself, I was just as curious back then. A little apprehensive, but curious. If we had had sex before that, we'd probably never speak about it every again."

"Ditto. I had my eyes back then for Ruby, but hey, watching you have sex with my sister turned me on so much, it almost made me jealous when I wasn't invited." said Yang, with a small twitch in her eye- a remnant of feeling from way back when.

"So the almighty Yang felt left out of MY little play time? My, My!" taunted Weiss.

"Look here everybody! Snowlock Weiss has cracked the case! Give her an Ice sculpture for her efforts!" mocked Yang.

"I'll let that pass. So Yang, want a treat?" asked Weiss as she prepared to lower her last article of clothing. "After all, I think you've proven to be a good girl. A bitchy, good girl."

"Oh baby you know it." smirked Yang.

Weiss smiled and with a slow tug, she lowered underwear, revealing her oozing flower, as well as a dick ready for action. Yang stared at Weiss, feeling like she was played for a fool. All that's missing was a sign that said sucker and that would complete the picture of idiocy.

"...RUBY! YOU STUPID TRICKING LITTLE-" said Yang as she raised her voice, but Weiss quickly tightened her hold on Yang, making her flinch.

"Whoa there Yang, no need to worry. Ruby's not here." placated Weiss as she assured Yang- now thoroughly confused.

"Wha-what do you mean by not here? Of course she's here! That's the only way you can have that, right?"

"Well, after...your persuasive argument with Winter...She and I had a lot to talk about."

"We know. It's not exactly a secret that you slept with her, finally." said Yang, as if it's the most normal thing said all day.

"...Ruby, you are SO dead when I get my hands on you."

"Actually, we saw you make out with her by peeking through the door, then Ruby filled us in on the rest. So, half her fault."

"Do we not have our own time for privacy anymore?" groaned Weiss.

"Nope. Everything is, no pun intended this time, laid bare."

"You took that from Blake."

"Hey, she got my tongue back then- I mean, I kept licking all over her so~~~"

"ANYWAY- after...we have done the deed-" Weiss raised her hands to her chest as she showed off her two Rose marks on her hands to Weiss. "My mark had... changed again- it's a long story. All you need to know is, I'm connected to my sister more than ever."

"Cool story Weiss. Could you skip to the important part?" asked Yang impatiently.

"And...after Ruby had left us to be alone, this thing" pointed Weiss to her dick "didn't...go away. It became a really hard problem for me."

"Ooohhh~ I can tell~"

"Oh, Ha. Ha."

"I bet you would just like to plow that inside us, don't ya?" said Yang as she took a deep breathe as she made it sound like a moan. Weiss did not respond, though her dick pulsed.

"I don't know how Ruby does it- though at least now I can understand her problems now. Trying to not react when all of you are either half naked or making out or masturbating was hard with me in the room."

"So Weiss has been having wet dreams of me?" grinned Yang, making Weiss want to punch her in the face. "Well~ All you had to do was ask~"

"Well, after today, I should." said Weiss as he released her glyphs, making Yang fall to her knees. "Well, go on- suck out some aura."

"You know I like to do things, **rough** right?" said Yang as she positioned herself as she grabbed Weiss' dick.

"If you're thinking I wasn't rough before- then be prepared, to ride a snowstorm." said Weiss as she grabbed Yang's head and quickly pushed it down her shaft. Yang sucked feeling relief as she slowly bobbed up and down. Weiss buckled slightly- Yang much better, and much more experienced than Winter. Yang feeling relief as she slid her hands down as she started to finger herself- getting more into the mood. Weiss closed her eyes, content that Yang was pleasuring her steadily.

"Not bad, for a bimbo." said Weiss. Yang, in response, sucked with a loud pop in response as she parted, before pumping with her free hand.

"Well this bimbo will rock your world." said Yang proudly. Resuming her head, Yang plopped back, sending it deep into her throat. Weiss- feeling deepthroat for the first time, rolled her eyes back as held onto Yang's head, not wanting the sensation to stop. It wasn't long, and Weiss felt the pressure build- she was very near. With an evil thought in her head, she decided to keep quiet, and just let it build, hoping for the one experience Yang won't soon forget.

Yang herself, was showing no restraint. With the gnawing finally easing it's hold on her body, she sated her aura-induced lust, as well as her own as she continued to pleasure her crush. Keeping her eyes closed as she kept her pace, she could feel the muscle pulse with each bob she gives, as well as her finger going deep into her. She was hungry for more, and she will sate it as much as she can. Suddenly, she felt muscle expand as Weiss suddenly clamped her hands on her head, shoving it deep into her mouth, filling her load into her. Yang felt limbo- ecstasy and pain mixing as well as a relief washing over her. Weiss herself was breathing heavily, her mouth agape, drooling as she had finally relief herself, inside Yang. The pair stood still, up until slowly pulled out of Yang, and took a deep breathe of relief. Yang coughed slightly, gasping for air as the taste of cum and spit was roiling in her mouth before collapsing onto the floor.

"Ya know," coughed Yang "that was a little too rough for my taste, but I might grow to like it. As long as I can breathe." said Yang as she licked any residue off her cheeks.

"I have room for one more." breathe Weiss as she slowly slid down, exposing herself. "Looks like your mark is barely a quarter."

"I don't think I have enough energy to give ya one more head Weiss, I prefer to breathe thanks. Although..." Yang crawled over Weiss, making her feel her entire body as she quickly positioned herself on top of her dick. "...I am in the mood for this."

"Incestuous crazed bimbo."

"Sex hungry Mistress."

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, grinning hard, their faces red with lust before they started kissing- Weiss tasting herself as Yang wrapped her arms around the heiress. Yang, at the same time, grinded her lower lips over Weiss' dick, oozing over her as she teases her to take a plunge. Weiss, not wanting to be beat, waited just at the right moment, before-

"Oh come on Princess, what's wrong? Don't know how to USEEEEAAAAAHHH-" Yang gasped as she felt Weiss stabbed her so fast, she rolled her eyes back as she gaped lazily.

"Oh? What's wrong dear Yang? Am I not...on point?" said Weiss; her expression was no different- feeling a tight Yang was almost enough to send her over. Both stayed in position, before Weiss pushed Yang onto her back, and started to hump her slowly in the most agonizing pace. Yang spread her legs wider as she had granted Yang more room to move in.

Weiss responded in kind, as she increased her pace, looking into her face in absolute triumph. Yang looked back, looking so willing and cooperative, she exaggerated a moan to entice Weiss. Working like a charm, Weiss made out with Yang, continually staring into the deep lilac pools that reflected content, and admiration. Yang looked back, and saw the same responding with locking Weiss in her hold- not wanting to let her off. With a pop, the kiss broke as Weiss lowered her head to Yang's swinging breasts as it oozed out her milk. Weiss took a taste, while she bit down hard, making Yang shudder, before moaning in relief. The love making continued.

As both were nearing their limit, both increased their pace, and with their sense of reason leaving them, Weiss went to Yang's neck and bit her hard as she pumped for the final stretch. Yang, flinched, but not before giving her own in kind as she bit her neck as well. As Weiss thrusted for the final time, she let her load fill Yang, pulsing life into her as she moaned to her shoulder. Yang held her tight, as she too came, locking her in an iron tight grip. Both stood still, as Weiss parted, before landing on top on her boobs.

"We-well. Not bad for you Yang..." said Weiss as she panted contently.

"Same...to you too, snowflake." said Yang as she raised her arm to her forehead. "At least I don't feel like shit anymore."

"We should...get back to our dorm soon. We still have some decorating to do. Well you. I've done my part."

"Su-sure. After...awhile. I love to feel you inside me for a little while longer." teased Yang as she kissed Weiss head. "And...I'd like it if we could do this again."

"With Ruby, of course. I don't think I have the endurance like yours to be that rough a third time."

"A three way suggestion, coming from Weiss? Now that's something I thought I'd never hear from you." said Yang, almost laughing.

"Shut up, before I tear that smirking face of yours." grunted Weiss.

"Ooooohhhh Scary~~"

"Let's just get back alright?"

"Whatever you say snowflake."

* * *

Meanwhile, while Yang and Weiss had left for the cafeteria, Velvet lay on her bed, in her pajamas as she drank some of the FUC-reducing milk Blake had given her. Coco on the other hand, asked Nora to come out with her for a quick spar, wanting to study more on Nora's semblance. Nora obliged, wanting to play with her new found power more. Blake on the other hand, read her book on the bed as she lay beside an unconscious Ruby. Pyrrha, sat in the middle of the floor with the Beacon insignia, her eyes closed as she concentrated on her aura- as well as studying her sensations carefully.

When Velvet, Coco and Blake heard the warning Professor Goodwitch gave them about not being refilled tonight, they couldn't care about it- Coco's mark was in the safe zone and she said she won't need refilling- not after what she has plans for. Velvet and Blake having already heard this due to their heightened sense of hearing, already knew what that implicated. Velvet was worried- she knew what happens to them when the marks become depleted- despite not having personally experienced being completely drained herself. Not when Coco's around- she gets either refilled or depleted with Coco giving or receiving aura from her partner- never in the danger zone, but never in the safe zone either. Blake was prepared herself- she already knew what to expect, and her mark, which had previously been near depletion, was filled to the brim. Licking off Ruby's scattered secretions had refilled her to somehow share any if anyone decides to become...insane. A trick she had discovered back at Ruby's house in patch. She had offered the idea to the others back then, but all of them brushed it off as one of her kinks _(which it is)_. Though it did prove to have it's merits, in a desperate situations.

Pyrrha however, though outwardly confident, was unsure of herself. She had experienced being depleted before, and it wasn't entirely a bad experience- not when Weiss was there to share it with. Weiss had assured her that it would alright, and Pyrrha trusted her enough and, in the end she enjoyed it. Still, she felt a little awkward after that, but it didn't change much of her view on the heiress. Thinking back then, she decided to study what happens to her, or her friends when their marks deplete, as well as thought of possible precautions to help strengthen her mind. Today, her findings would be put to the test.

Though Pyrrha's mark was half empty, she felt the familiar sensation crawl around her skin. She felt her ever steady aura disrupt- like a hiccup. She felt the aura Ruby had infused her with, slowly disappear as the ever slow passage of time went by. Opening her eyes, she stared at her hand. Through complete discipline, she had the tenure to keep her body still, no matter how frightened she might be, yet she could feel her hand twitch in minor spasms- like a knuckle raising itself, or a finger twitching, though she wasn't even trying to move. She took deep breathes- from her experience before, she felt like her chest tightened- like she was drowning from lack of air, to find that now she feels tell-tale signs that her breathing was already uneven, taking in big breathes, in random intervals, as if gasping for dear life. She felt her body shudder, despite room temperature. She felt heat build in her cheeks- a familiar presence rising out of her.

To counter-act this, Pyrrha flowed her aura inward, as opposing to passively letting your aura envelope your body. If aura flowed outward means to protect and to use, flowing inward was to contain and to recuperate. An advice Ren had given her back then when he was meditating on his lonesome. She knew Ren had the most discipline when it comes to weaving aura attacks, as well as managing aura output, so she took his advice and gained a more overall control over her own. As if on an instant, she felt the effects lessened, as she let her aura flow inward. Concentrating as she closed her eyes once more, taking deep breathes. Once in a while, she let the aura resume it's flow out of the body, to relax, before flowing inward again. It wasn't long, and Pyrrha had achieved what she had wanted- to slow the depletion of aura from her. Smiling as she had succeeded, she took a deep breathe, before she visibly relaxed, as she lay on her back.

Blake looked at the edge of her eye, and saw Pyrrha smile. Content, and happy- bringing a smile to her face as she continued to read her book. Looking on the other side, she saw Velvet slowly doze off, feeling a little sleepy and relaxed. Ruby snored contently, her face looked like life was returning to her.

"Trying to take a peek hun?"

"...No, Faun. I'm...just content." replied Blake in her mind, as she went back to her book.

"You've been looking at everyone else ever since you told your story back at the motel." whispered Humina. "...I wonder, do you...feel content? Or...guilt?"

Blake scowled as she felt Humina's piercing words. "...W-what are you insinuating?"

"That you didn't tell the whole truth." said Humina, straight to the point.

"She's gotcha there hun." pointed out Faun, with a hint of smugness. "True, everything you said back at the motel was the absolute truth...but the one before... well. Not exactly in the right, are we?"

"...Not, yet. I-I still need time-"

"Could you cut that excuse out hun? It's a real turn-off. You keep saying that to us. When I really don't see a reason why you should hide that you aren't exactly, the lone prowler you make them believe you are."

"What's to be scared off? You said you trust them right?" said Humina humbly.

"Well, yes but-"

"Or...would you prefer that they find out that...you lied to them about your past. The damage...it would do." said Faun, her words felt like a deep wound on Blake's mind. "Or...is this one of your sadistic fetishes?"

"Ru-ruby understands."

"Just because she kept having conversations with us about this issue, doesn't excuse the fact that you still have to hide it with the others."

"...What..are you-" said Blake as she felt her chest tighten, and felt a phantom hand on her shoulders.

"Though we are your manifestations of your human and faunus side..." whispered Faun. "We aren't exactly the kind that can be...taken lightly. We do what we must."

"...We do have our own minds, and have free will." said Humina. "And...we do what we think is best, for you."

Blake imagined, for a moment, as the faces of Faun and Humina flashed between her eyes- Humina looking worried, with Faun looking temperamental.

"...I've got to stop reading these over the top stories." replied Blake as she closed her book shut and sighed. "The story's rubbing off on you, making it seem bland, and stupid."

"Because it is, bland and stupid." snickered Faun, as her voice cracked from being serious. "I mean, whooo~~ I'm so deep and emotionless and I'm all hunky and I have all the problems in the world~ HA! That just cracks me up."

"You should have just stick to those romance novels instead of adventure stories." placated Humina.

"If I read the same genre over and over, its just going to make me bored of them. I don't want that." reasoned Blake.

"SO, seriously, about the lying about being alone-" interjected Faun. "Why not tell them you have a family?"

"...Because of reasons." said Blake as she felt her tail curl around the bed sheets.

"Is it because you think they'll embarrass you when you introduce them to your...markmates?" chimed Humina.

"Riiiiiight. I forgot, her dad's the type who would judge first, then ask questions later." chuckled Faun. "Dearie, oh dearie~ You reap what you sow~"

"When I get my hands on you..." scowled Blake, as she grip the spine of her book.

"Hey, it's your fault for giving in to your senseless reasoning back then at Ruby's place. I didn't do a single thing." boasted Faun.

"As for her mother-" said Humina thoughfully.

"...Don't. Say. It."

"I won't, I won't. She's...an interesting mother, to say the least." laughed Humina.

"She'll absolutely love it that you have mates with you!" laughed Faun. "She's the reason why you're so kinky in the first place!"

"...I hate the both of you so much right now." said Blake, as she lay on her stomach, throwing the book to the side. Her face was tomato-red, gritting her teeth as memories flooded her mind. "...What am I but a slave, to this torment?"

"Hey, we're here because of Ruby, and most importantly, because of you." pointed out Faun.

"How is this MY fault?!"

"For starters, the consciousness that bears the weight of your humanistic emotions, the little voice in your head that voices your doubts and judgement...became me." chimed Humina. "It's not fun when you don't listen to me, since if you did...you might have ended up with much much more."

"And you, who would let your instincts rule your sense of reason created me, the sensually sexy libido loving Faun~"

"You just took the main plot of the story I'm reading and shoved it in my face."

"Hey, it's true you know! It's not my fault that you tend to read stuff that reflects what or how you feel currently." reasoned Faun. "It's just...you know, you should be...more yourself."

"...That's thing, now- I have no idea, what myself is. Not when Me, myself and I constantly talk over each other every single day in my head, while I'm trying to deal with the same thing with the rest of my team. No wonder why most people think I keep to myself."

"Well, if that's how you want to play it-" snickered Faun.

Blake felt her muscle contract as she closed her eyes- her body raised itself against her will, as she shifted in place, creating Faun and Humina from her shadows. Pyrrha, who was lying down, saw this and quickly sat up to find the peaceful atmosphere break. Velvet sat upward from shock- as she looked around to find Blake stumbled as two of her clones sighed and stretch- as if they had woken up.

"Ah~~ It's good to be out once in a while~" said Faun, her slit eyes scanning the room, stretching her body as her tail playfully twirled. Blake, annoyed, pushed Faun off the bed, making her hiss in pain as she too rolled off and gathered her bearings. Humina, essentially a humanized Blake, looked at the two huntresses and greeted them in a kind manner.

"You idiot! We're supposed to conserve our aura since Ruby can't refill us till tomorrow!" said Blake as she stood up, folding her arms in anger.

"Hey, you said you wanted some alone time~ Well here we all are!" reasoned Faun. "Besides...now that I'm out...I think it's time for me to have a little fun~" Blake grabbed her by the wrist as she twisted it behind her back, making her snarl and hiss.

"Listen here you cheap skank, if you do something to either Velvet, or Pyrrha here that would make them cry or angry-"

"Look Hun...you don't have the guts to do what you say you do. You're a wuss puss." taunted Faun.

"Try me." said Blake, her left eye turning to a slit.

"With...pleasure." grinned Faun, as she scratched Blake, making her wince and easing her grip, before backing away, and priming her claws. Blake held up her left fist, as she drew her claws with her right. Both quickly charged, and a catfight broke out.

"...So what's going on?" asked Velvet, looking at Pyrrha and the humanized Blake.

"She's beside herself." said Humina, as she relaxed on the bed, picked up the book Blake was reading and perused it's pages. The catfight devolved further as Blake and Faun tore at each other's clothes.

"I can see that, but why-"

"Long story. Oh, and...it's nice to officially meet you, I am Humina. Blake's human side." said Faun as she bowed her head to Velvet.

"U-umm...nice to meet...you?"

"Don't worry, this isn't the first time they've done this." said Humina. "They've been at each others throats since time immemorial."

"Don't you...think we should break them up?" asked Pyrrha. Humina turned her head, making Pyrrha jolt in place. Pyrrha has never actually talked to Blake's...personas. "It looks like they might hurt themselves."

"Oh don't worry, they're not hurting me." smiled Faun.

"I meant Blake." correct Pyrrha. Velvet could not help but snicker, as she covered her lips with her hand. Pyrrha realizing this, felt like a fool.

"That was supposed to be a joke, but...you shouldn't be overly concerned about...those two right now." said Humina, her eyes on Pyrrha. "They'll finish once they get tired of it."

"That's...what I'm worried about." said Pyrrha, still feeling a little bit of a dunce. Angry hisses and snarls now fill the room, as both tumbled back and forth, trying to gain the upperhand, screaming obscenities on every cat-related theme.

"Her aura's filled to the brim from slurping Ruby's jizz. So there's no real imminent threat, at least for the time being." smiled Humina. Pyrrha felt her face blush at...her nonchalant forwardness. Velvet continued her giggles from her side of the room.

"Hrmm... now that I..noticed...Pyrrha was it? Could you...come closer?" gestured Humina as she laid our her arm. Pyrrha, obliged, as she got off from the floor and sat beside the snoring Ruby- still completely content in her escape from Nora in her dreams.

"Is...there something you want?" asked Pyrrha her cheeks slightly pinking, her smile a small one. Humina smiled as she nodded, and quickly asked her to come closer. Humina took a good long look at her, before returned to her book.

"...You have...beautiful eyes." Pyrrha felt like she was going to explode, as she held her arms close to her chest. "...Not a bad...personality too."

"U-UM-"

"I'm sorry- it's just that it's rare for me to find...someone as whole-heartedly pure as you." said Humina, as she glanced at Pyrrha, gauging her reaction.

"THA-THANKYOU?" Shrilled Pyrrha, her voice uneven trying to accept the compliment.

"You know...I envy you for that." said Humina, her voice a little solemn. "I'm a mere fragment of the person you know as Blake. Though, I may think and act as if I have free will...I do not. I'm just...a literal figment of her imagination. You...yes you, are much more. It's not just you I envy, I envy Velvet over there as well. I envy Weiss, I envy Yang...I even envy Ruby over here." Humina cupped Ruby's cheeks as she caressed it like a mother. "I wonder...sometimes...the feeling of being actually...whole."

Pyrrha felt...confused to say the least. Velvet, curious as to what she meant, walked to the bed and joined in the conversation.

"Uumm...I hate to be ignorant, but...aren't you technically...your own person?" asked Velvet.

"Well...no. Not really." said Humina. "I'm the little voice in her head. The voice of reason- the one that represents if Blake wasn't a Faunus. I'm only a part of a whole. I can't feel...emotions."

"Bu-but you're smiling and laughing and giggling-" pointed out Pyrrha.

"Because that is how I think I should react." smiled Humina. "The sole exception though...is lust. Being the link that binds me to Blake, and to an extent...Ruby."

"I-I'm so confused." said Velvet, her ears drooping.

"It's not that hard, I think Velvet." said Pyrrha, earning a nod from Humina. "She's...a persona of Blake, come to life that bears cold emotionless judgement."

"Correct."

"...Though, the part you said that you aren't your own I find...wrong."

"Pardon?"

"Just...because you think you are born from one part of a whole, doesn't necessarily make you any less than the original. Yes, you think and you speak. Just because you do so, doesn't automatically mean that it would influence the entirety. Therefore...I think the way you are now, makes you your own."

Velvet was left stunned, unable to form words as everything clicked into place. Humina felt elated, and went on to hug Pyrrha.

"That's very sweet of you." blushed Humina. "...Oh, now you're making me blush~"

"It's nothing really..." smiled Pyrrha as she hugged back.

"I've never thought it that way before. And it warms my heart." smiled Humina as she held Pyrrha at arms length. "...In fact...I'd like to repay you somehow~"

"Oh, really, you don't have to d-" but was silenced as Humina kissed Pyrrha on the lips. Her eyes widened as time felt like it had frozen- the seconds dragging on and on and on. Velvet squealed in delight as she, essentially for the record, watched "Blake" kiss Pyrrha. The catfight that was going on in the background came to a screeching halt as they felt warm lips on them, and quickly looked at the source- with the real Blake feeling mortified, and Faun her switched flipped. Humina sticked her tongue into Pyrrha as she cupped her cheek to intensify the sensation, while Pyrrha felt her tingling sensation from her body subside. As they broke the kiss apart, Pyrrha took deep breathes as she faced Humina, her eyes looked glossy, yet strangely, it had brightness in it that felt like an ever burning flame that would never be snuffed out.

"Not a bad kisser...Ooooh~ I think I might actually fall for you~" smiled Humina. Pyrrha mouthed words that would not come, as she looked both from Humina and an excited Velvet- who would not stop shaking in glee as she signaled her to do it one more time. "It's just like one of my Menagerian Animes I watch with Ruby."

"UM-I-WELL THAT WAS- UM I-I-I-"

"PY-PYRRHA?! What- how- why did- did I just-" stuttered Blake as she walked near the bed, gaining her attention as her cheeks pinked.

"Well, well well~ Looks like Humina over here has played the moves on with ol' Pyrrha here~" grinned Faun. "Can I have a turn?"

"No."

"Thanks! I kn- WHAT!?" gasped Faun. Blake widened her eyes as she, for the first time, watch Faun become dumbstruck. "OH COME ON! CAN'T I JUST HAVE ONE...EAT OUT SESSION?"

"...No." replied Humina firmly. "Because I don't want you to scar her for life."

"You say that about me to everybody!"

"Yes, I do, because I do have actual reasons."

"Isn't this because you want Blake to mark her as well? Or is this one of your...elaborate plans where you somehow drag Coco and Velvet into the mix?"

"Well..."

"I KNEW IT! SO COME ON! Just one...session? Maybe I put my tail in her and watch her squirm?"

"The point of begging is to ask for less and less, not asking for more."

"OH YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING-"

Humina and Faun started arguing, completely ignoring the fact that a blushing Velvet was eyeing both Pyrrha and Blake so much that she didn't minded if she gets shacked up with Blake, considering it's friends with benefits with a more golden benefit. She only has her one true love- even if that one true love loves to sleep with other people on a regular basis. With her consent. Pyrrha stared both back at the...arguing personas, as she switched her gaze to Blake-who mirrored her actions to the letter. Both were shocked, and suffice to say, embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"If this is what you go through all day...I'm so, so sorry." said Pyrrha, trying to keep eye contact with Blake.

"...Thanks...for the concern. But...aren't you..going to be...mad at me?" asked Blake, getting straight to the point. Might as well tackle this head on.

"Wha-what for?"

"...My Human side just essentially tried to hook you and me up because of my kinky fetish to have a lot of women to sleep with. Mostly because of my FUC."

"...Well...I'm not opposed to it."

"E-excuse me?!"

"...When I asked you to help me with...becoming closer to Ruby, well I took into account that I might eventually have to...sleep with you if we cross that bridge. It's a living requirement afterall... W-we are all in the same situation. It also, I hoped, would...make me feel more open about...this."

"Of course you are...thinking ahead and thinking of the others benefit while making your own sacrifices. Pyrrha, You are truly one of a kind."

"...I have to be, because..."

"Say no more, please...I-we know."

"If you're going to do that, can I join too? I DID promise proper pointers." said Velvet, her smile loosening up, though her ears are wagging happily.

"...Uum...we-we-we-we-we could do this..now? I guess?" said Pyrrha boldly, her face becoming so irresistibly red that it almost hurts to laugh at the entire ordeal.

"Well, Yang and Weiss aren't going to be back for another...hour or two. So I guess we could do that now." said Velvet.

"As soon as I put these two away..." said Blake as she shuffled away from Pyrrha as she went to absorb her most noisy selfs.

"G-go easy on me...alright?" asked Pyrrha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message trying to explain why I disappeared after being emailed so many times)  
> Don't worry, it will be continued on the next chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry for the long disappearance. I had work, life, and projects to do so I stopped writing for that duration to finish the ones I have. I do read PMs from time to time, and I appreciate the words that they want me to speed things up, but I want to take my time with this. No need to rush, just enjoy~ I'm sorry if I don't respond.. I'm not always on this site- I just come here post, then move on. Why did I post it here? Because here I can practice my style in peace. I think my English is improving, yes? I do read reviews too- though I don't reply because I don't want to either spoil what I have plans for. I hope you just enjoy the ride. I appreciate that you like my style- even if it's offputting than the much better ones out here.
> 
> Now for a small tidbit I like: I really like writing banter. Conversations. It's fun. It's exciting. It's where I get to make fun of the characters. As you can see...above. In fact, I had so much fun, I had over 15,000 words that I had to scrap the entire thing because there is so much people can take about watching Yang and Weiss pun at each other to death. I may use it as reference. I had planned that part in my spare time too, while I had it, too bad it's such a shame I had to hide it. You could say I was...having a puntastic time.
> 
> The way they interact, the possible annoyances, the look on their faces, the absolute meat of character development- it's fun. I also tend to test writing styles on chapters to see...if it's an interesting read. If it works, I go for it. This did began as a way to test possible writing styles in English. It did help in my cram english proficiency tests. Japan is strict when it comes to English tests yes.
> 
> I also noticed that I tend to repeat plot points a lot- thank you for pointing that out. I will try, to not let it happen too much.
> 
> As for people who say the plot is not serious- because it isn't. I want it to keep it simple, while the smut reigning supreme. I work as a erowriter- like any other perverted guy who goes to comiket to sell their doujin. Only in this case, I just give the story for free, where as I hire an artist, gather the materials, go to a printing press, sell the plot, give the cut and repeat it for the next time comiket comes.
> 
> As always the next one will take a long time. A week or two. Or I suddenly disappear for a month- it is the holiday months yes?
> 
> Shoutout to Kitsflame, EndlessChains and knightofsprite. I hope you would enjoy the rest of this adventure- because I don't plan on ending this. Oh, and to Kitsflame, I look forward to reading your rendition of ChronaxMaka Writer's Many Nights of Love. It was the first story I liked in this site. It was what drew me to this place in the beginning.


	26. Camaraderie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time's wastin'. Let's get movin.

"So what have you two done so far?" asked Velvet, on her stomach her ears wagging happily as she eyed Pyrrha with excitement.

"We-we tried cuddling, hugging, ho-holding hands a-and um, ki-ki-ki-kissing..." said Pyrrha as she grew red with each memory she reminisce.

"That is soooooooooo tame- try more of the risque material like what Blake here suggested- like wearing lingerie while in bed with her~" said Faun. Pyrrha look to her side to see Blake tying her naked single-minded depraved clone up in bondages, her arms locked and her legs immobile, with Blake having a red streak on her face. " Oooh~ That was nice~ Are you suuuuuuure you're not doing this to me so you can feel excited without being tied up? Because I totally get that~"

"...I'm not going to deny that." replied Blake with a straight face. "As long as you don't get to interfere."

"WHY DO I ALWAYS GET THE SHORT END OF THE STICK?!"

"Because you get off of of it." replied Humina, smiling as she read her book.

"That was a terrible joke."

"But it's true."

"I'm going to eat you out so hard you won't walk right for a week once I get out of these restraints."

"Hush, my dear Faun. You can do that to me later."

"...Is that a deal?"

"As long as you respect Blake's wishes, properly- this time. No escapes, no breaking out, no noises, no complaints-"

"I get it! I get it! Fine! But only if you stick Velvet's vibrator up me." Velvet gestured wildly as she shook her head so hard it looked like she was eating her last carrot. Pyrrha looked puzzled- why would Velvet react this way?

"No." glared Blake, but Humina with swiftness quickly jumped from the bed and grabbed Velvet's toy. Velvet froze as she went beet red.

"Mind if I borrow this?" asked Humina as she licked the lip. "...It's been recently used I see~"

"That makes things even better!" replied Faun with glee as she pushed Blake back as she rolled to the center of the bed. Humina quickly dashed back to Faun, and quickly stabbed her with the vibrator. Faun elicited a satisfied moan as she gyrated her hips in sync. Blake felt her body quiver as she started to pant from the sensation.

"Wha-what did yo-u d-do!?" panted Blake as she tries to suppress the link.

"I sticked it in her kitty kat." replied Humina as she returned to her position as she grabbed her book once more. Faun was in complete bliss as she kneeled upright to position the vibrator better.

"Wh-Why did yo-YOU have to-to da-that?!" gasped Blake as she glared hard a Humina, her knees giving out.

"Because she asked for it?" said Humina without a hint of sarcasm. Blake looked like she was going to tear out her neck, as Pyrrha giggled. Velvet pushed her head onto the bed, trying to meld with it from sheer embarrassment. "Well? Don't mind us? Go be with Pyrrha already! Shoo~"

"I-is it always this...fun for you?" Blake turned her head, as she expected to hear Velvet, with her reply ready. Instead, she looked over, shocked to see Pyrrha asking the question. "Well..I mean..It's just that.."

Blake paused as she took deep breathes, trying to contain herself- her switch was flipped the moment she felt Pyrrha's kiss- and she really did not want it right now. Not when she's trying to encourage her friend. She closed her eyes, as she got a feel of her situation.

"...It's not that I hate it, it's just I wish they weren't so- so-"

"Hot? Beautiful? FABULOUS?" moaned Faun with exaggeration, making Pyrrha blush.

"Impulsive." replied Humina as she hummed contently. "We act because we must."

"...Not to mention, incredibly broody and self-obsessed." continued Blake, as she opened her eyes- her irises slits. Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle at the joke.

"At least it's an interesting life...for you." smiled Pyrrha.

"I'll let you switch places with me any day." replied Blake, getting up as she walked to Pyrrha and the stewing Velvet. "But enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Right." gestured Pyrrha to Blake as she sat beside her. Pyrrha then turned and poke Velvet to reality, as she faced her in great embarrassment. "So um...where were we?"

"How far have you taken it with Ruby?" asked Blake, ignoring the two-selves giggling behind her. Velvet immediately recovered upon hearing these words. "...Vel, you really are a ball of emotions, you know that?"

"I-I can't help it- I get embarrassed easily! I also get excited easily too but..."

"At least I can see why Coco's so easily entertained." praised Pyrrha. Velvet, not using to praises, smiled uncharacteristically. "And..um..We- well...we didn't go...far beyond..."

"Even after your first time?" asked Velvet, her ears wagging as it were.

"I-I prefer the simplicity."

"Right...so...do you have any...spots you like?" asked Blake, her cheeks pinking.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Like, where do you like Ruby at?" rephrased Velvet for Blake. Pyrrha stared both at them, not fully understanding what they had meant. Blake raised an eyebrow, as Velvet waited for her answer.

"I-I don't follow..."

"Where. Do. You. Like. Ruby. To. Play. At?" recited Velvet.

"She means, where is your favorite spot? Your boobs? Your butt? Your-" Pyrrha froze as she looked at both of them not completely sure on what to say. Blake felt small whispers in her mind- Faun sent her signals to tease her, as Humina sent her signs to make Pyrrha realize what she wants.

"...Pyrrha. Don't tell me you don't know your favorite kink?" eyed Blake to Pyrrha. "Everyone has one. Yang's has her boobs, Weiss has her roleplaying-"

"And Blake's all of the above!" shouted Faun and Humina from behind them. Velvet laughed as she muffled it on the sheets, as Pyrrha giggled as she watch Blake's expression trying to hide her enmity to her other selves.

"We-well...I-I don't know...actually."

"You don't?"

"We-well, I've only...done it a few times. And...it was in my addled state. So I have no idea how to...you know?" replied Pyrrha as she hid her eyes.

"...Want to find out?" suggested Blake, as she sidled closer to Pyrrha.

"Bl-Blake?" gasped Pyrrha as she felt Blake lean on her shoulder, her face hidden.

"...It's taking, all of my concentration, to not force myself on you. And I can't take much any longer."

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"...If..you want to find out...then I can help." said Blake as she raised her head, her eyes staring alluringly to Pyrrha. "...You did say that we're going to cross that bridge when it comes to it right?"

"Don't leave me out alright?" said Velvet. "It's not fair that I get to sit here with my FUC on the rise."

"Rabbit Faunuses must have it rough..." said Blake, as she switched to Velvet.

"You have no idea."

Blake chuckled, as she gently caressed Pyrrha's cheeks, as well as licking it affectionately. Pyrrha was at a loss- she wasn't expecting things to escalate quickly. As still as a statue, she let Blake lick her, as she felt arms wrap around her waist as Blake got more and more comfortable. In the corner of her eye, she also saw movement, as Velvet covered her other side as quickly leaned into her neck as she nuzzled quietly- her lavender scented hair filling her nose. As arms snaked around her, she could feel her clothes being removed- with Blake expertly unbuttoning her battle corset, while Velvet loosened her armor. With care, Blake removed her armor as she tossed it to the floor, as Velvet gently laid in on the side of the bed- now their arms claiming the untouched maiden's body.

"Or, we could...cuddle, since we need to even out our marks first." said Blake as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Ummm..."

"I won't do anything that'll make you feel uncomfortable. You know that despite how I am." assured Blake, her purring evident.

"Well...both of you are...making me feel warm. And...I still am not sure if I am totally..." blushed Pyrrha as she covered her breasts.

"...How about a kiss?" asked Velvet, her face content, though her eyes having a sense of longing. "We could start there and...we'll take care of the rest. You just...relax, alright?"

"O-O-okay..."

Velvet smiled, as she leaned closer, closing her eyes, readying her lip-lock to Pyrrha. Pyrrha felt a little nervous, apprehensive even, but nevertheless, she acted on it as she locked lips with Velvet. As their lips met, Velvet's eyes rolled in her closed lids, as her arms continually snaked around her- with one arm slowly going lower, and lower. Blake, blew a gentle breeze near her neck, making Pyrrha shiver as she meticulously lowered her arms covering her breasts. As Pyrrha and Velvet kissed, Velvet leaned in closer as she felt relief quell her desire, while Pyrrha inadvertently hummed as her arms laxed, as they entangled themselves both faunus- their skin fair and silky.

As Blake continued licking her, she lowered her sights, as she trailed down to her chest, while her hands made themselves comfortable over Pyrrha's mounds, her body giving an unexpectedly fast reaction to her ministrations. As Blake cupped her prize, Pyrrha opened her eyes in surprise to find a passionate Velvet going in deeper, as her kiss got bolder, her tongue now snaking into her mouth, inviting her own for a dance. She felt Blake electrify her with her touch- her eyes maintaining contact with her own, with a twisted alluring smile that sent a dangerous shiver down her body. As Velvet broke the kiss, she opened her eyes, filled with joy, lowered her head for her next target- as Blake raised hers, taking her place.

"Wha-what is-" Blake cut her off, as it was her turn to kiss, making Pyrrha roll her eyes back unintentionally- Blake had twisted her nipple just a bit, as well as cupping her mound.

 _"Looks like we found kink number one~"_ thought Blake, as she continued her kiss.

Velvet cupped Pyrrha's other mound, as she took the tip in her mouth, and started playing it with her tongue. She could feel Pyrrha shiver, as she arms went weak, almost unable to move due to the sheer sensation the two are giving her. Her right arm traced her back, occasionally touching her flashing mark, making the unconscious Ruby groan in her sleep. Her other arm, trailed down, as she felt Pyrrha's skirt blocking her prize. Quietly, she pushed her hand passed the barrier, as started to tease Pyrrha through her soaking underwear.

As Pyrrha realized both sensations, her legs laxed as Velvet's hand played with her folds through her underwear. She was embarrassed, scared yet oddly excited. As Blake broke the kiss, she licked her lips, as she leaned closer, her words barely audible to hear from the outside.

"You're really getting into this."

"I-I-I don't-"

"Hush...just...relax...and...enjoy. It'll be better, trust me."

"I-I'm feeling a little-" said Pyrrha before Blake put her finger on her lips, silencing her. She pressed her forehead against hers, leading her to fall on her back. Pyrrha didn't know what was going to happen next, but with her resolve, she nodded her head to Blake, trusting her to treat her well. Blake responded with a kiss, before she started trailing it down her neck, then to her chest. Pyrrha's unusual silence broke, as she inadvertently let out a yelp- Blake's ears twitched, her tail wagging excitedly as she continued her work. Velvet felt happy that Pyrrha was getting into this, as she removed her skirt and her underwear, revealing her oozing flower- the musk overwhelming her. Excited, she took in a whiff, as she blew on Pyrrha, making her gasp.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Oh, you sounded cute when you do that." said Velvet, as she faced a clearly bothered Pyrrha, her hands on her face. "I'm figuring you out, silly."

"Fi-figuring me out?"

"We still don't know what makes you squirm." said Blake, as she parted from her breast, though her fingers still wrapping around them. "And...we'll make sure we find yours."

"I-I don't think that's necesaaaaAAAHHH~" moaned Pyrrha as she rolled her eyes, her mouth widening uncharacterisically. Blake raised her brow- she hasn't had this reaction yet, so she turned to her side, to find Velvet sticking in her tongue in her, as she prodded her butt. Velvet was getting into it- her own other free hand went to her own, as she fingered herself, as she made quick work with Pyrrha. Blake feeling a little left out, lifted her rear, as she positioned it to Pyrrha's face.

"Blaaaake? Wha- whaaaaAAHH~"

"Touch me here~"

"Bu-but your clothed-"

"Lick through it then~" said Blake as she grinded hungrily on her face, her sense of reason finally gone. She lowered herself, now face to face with Velvet. Velvet stopped her teasing, as she shared her prize with Blake- with a sloppy kiss, their mouths savoring each other- as her fingers now replacing her tongue. Pyrrha moaned against her will, as she felt her own switch finally turning- she didn't think as she bit through Blake's panties- inadvertently biting her folds. Blake felt satisfied, as she moaned contently into Velvet, as Velvet felt the need to please her friend, increasing her actions, thereby making Pyrrha act out her own desires. The looping triangle continued, with their libido now taking over their sense of reason- and it won't be long, before one of them gives in.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Blake and Velvet slide off Pyrrha, as she quickly stripped of their clothing impatiently. Pyrrha, without realizing it, slide herself off the the edge of the bed, as she let herself explore her desire- her sticked her hand in her as she teased herself, impatient of the lack of movement. Her silent moans becoming more audible, as well as the sight of Velvet and Blake making out as they strip making her more obedient.

With the three now nude, Pyrrha whistled to the two, to be by her side. Blake obeyed as she took her right, her hands immediately going for her own flower as well as Pyrrha's as she made out with her, while Velvet took her left, her hand taking in her breast and her own flower. Pyrrha's hands snaked their way through her two friends flowers and applied her own pressure- jolting both Faunus' surprised that Pyrrha's touch was unexpectedly heavenly despite being new to the encounter.

"Fee-feeling comfortable?" groaned Blake, her eyes manic and her face etched with a lecherous expression.

"Ye-YES!" responded Pyrrha, her eyes maintaining contact with Blake, her mouth drooling.

"I guess we found one of your kinks- you like people eating you out~" said Velvet, as she licked her neck, as she teased her breast.

"YE-YES! I LOVE THIS! MO-MORE! GIVE ME MORE!"

Blake obliged, as she twisted and sped up her fingers in Pyrrha, making her moan in relief, her face of pure joy. Velvet not wanting to be beaten, did her part, intensifying it for Pyrrha. Pyrrha's own hands though, want to repay the favor, shook her own fingers as she pushed in deeper into her friends, making them both moan in satisfaction. Pyrrha switched the kiss to Velvet, and back to Blake with each minute, sharing their debauchery and their aura- mixing and matching all three unaware that instead of balancing themselves out, they're wasting more and more of the already limited aura they're supposed to save.

Unsatisfied with their touch, they stopped as they decided to finish this properly. All three lay to their side- as Pyrrha positioned to eat out Blake, who ate out Velvet, who ate out Pyrrha. The triangle orgy satisfied them- and it wasn't long until Pyrrha was the first one to blow, as her climax oozed out, as Blake ate her share. With Pyrrha's moans feeling like a mini-vibrator, it too sent her over the edge as she climaxed soon after. Blake, feeding off of Pyrrha as well as feeling Velvet's tongue inadvertently sticking deeper into her, she was the last who gave in- all three screaming in ecstasy as they realized their surroundings.

With their threesome done, both cuddled against each other on the floor, wrapping themselves in pure bliss. Blake still feeling playful, stuck her tail in Pyrrha's flower, making her moan as if she were the perfect cock sleeve. Pyrrha, wasn't as bothered as before, though she wishes Blake could ease up with her kinks- a tail as a dildo isn't exactly bad, but it's not exactly great feeling hairs rubbing you the wrong(right) way. Velvet was satisfied herself- her FUC had died back to safe levels as she cuddled her two first year friends.

Behind the scenes, Faun had the most fun- not only being bondaged and having a vibrator stuck up her, she also felt everything Blake had done, it sent her over the edge in silent relief, remembering her deal to stay quiet. Humina, though reading her book quietly, had her tail silently penetrate herself, with her silently climaxing while her face remains unchanged- with the exception of a very large red streak on her face.

As the three felt their strength return to their legs, all three supported each other up, as they made their way to the beds.

"Well, how was that Pyr?" asked Blake as she continued to toy Pyrrha endlessly.

"It..waaaAAhh...greaaaAAHH"

"Blake, could you stop moving for a bit, I think you might break her if you keep doing that..."

"Right." snickered Blake as she paused, knowing that Pyrrha was near her second orgasm.

"I-I think I'm slowly getting used to this. I don't know if this might be a problem in the future though..."

"I'm glad to hear that. So, if...I need help...could you...?" asked Velvet thoughtfully.

"Umm...Ye-yes. I'll...try. Although I-I'm not much experienced-"

"We can work on that." said Blake. "Hey, at least it will make it easy when you do it with Yang- she likes it rough. Don't worry, she's the submissive type."

"O-Okay?"

"And...umm...about Weiss...well-"

"I think I already did it with Weiss..." blushed Pyrrha, slowly feeling excited as Blake resumed her movement. "So-I think I'll be alright."

"Just be careful if you do it with Coco- she can be..."

"A challenge." summarized Blake.

"Ri-right.."

"SO~~ With you three done...can I have a turn?" asked Faun excitedly as she crawled closer to the trio.

"Don't leave me out alright?" joined Humina.

"I-I don't think I have enough left in me-" said Pyrrha shying away from the invitation.

"NONESENSE!" said Faun as she flared her aura hard- melting the ropes binding her as she pushed Velvet off her and hugged her, forcing her tail in her butt. Pyrrha gasped in pain, and shock, making her fist clench against Blake's body. Blake, immediately grabbed her shoulder, and quickly absorbed Faun into her- saving her from further torture.

"I-I'm sorry- I let my guard down-"

Pyrrha was still gasping in pain, but she gave Blake an assurance that she knew it. From Velvet's position, she noticed minor bleeding and quickly grabbed the first aid kit from their cabinets.

"Such a shame...I do hope we do get a little heart to heart one day." said Humina. "Now, I think I'll go back and...try and contain Faun for awhile. I'll see you soon dear." In an instant, Humina disintegrated into dust as it swirled back to Blake.

"Her, I could trust. Faun- No." said Pyrrha, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ditto. Now...stay still. You're hurt-" said Velvet as she returned with antiseptics and cottons.

"I-I think I'm fine."

"Just relax will you? Ruby would throw a fit if you don't let us at least treat you OK?" berated Velvet as she began to work on her ass.

"Tha-thank you Vel." said Pyrrha, as she felt Blake pull out her tail- their mood killer having done the deed. Blake, like a kitten, licked her skin affectionately as a way to say sorry. Pyrrha felt relieved to have such understanding and kind...friends- no. Rather...understanding, loving, partners.

* * *

"Ready for a slaughter?" gloated Nora.

"Not really, though I'd like to ask you a few questions babe." rebuked Coco.

In an empty battle-classroom, with the doors locked, Coco and Nora stood at the center, ready for a simple sparring match. Coco, readying her purse as well as her shades, against the hyperactive girl standing before her, simply excited for a sparring match.

"Soooooooo which one do you want me to start with? Hammer time? Blitzkrieg? Fire and Lightning? Oohh! Maybe I can test out Boom Boom Bam Bam!"

"Give me your best shot." said Coco smugly as she unleashed her monstrous gattling gun. "Fair warning, I'm no pussy huntsman."

"Ooohh~ I. KNOW." grinned Nora, as she spun Magnhild, loading in her cartridges as she took her stance.

"Old rules. No time Limit. First one in the yellow loses."

"Not the red?"

"We have to save our own auras. Ruby's out of commission thanks to you."

"Hey! It's not my fault it took you guys so long."

"Well, I didn't expect you, of all the people in our group...to be willingly marked." said Coco, with a grim tone.

"...Well~ I have my reasons."

"...About that, how about... a wager?"

"A wager? What for?"

"You...are deceptively secretive. You can't fool me Nora."

"I~ Don't~ Know~~ What~ You~ Are~ Talking~ About~"

"...Just here me out alright?

"I'm listening."

"If I win, we have our own...heart to heart. You tell me anything I want, with nothing to hide."

"And...if I win?"

"Good question. How about...all you can eat pancakes?"

"I already got dibs in the cafeteria. I have deals waiting for me."

"With Forever Fall Syrup fountains, Atlesian Wine, and I'll even throw in a Menagerian Amorphous Steel for your weapon."

"HOW'D YOU MANAGE TO GET AN AMORPHOUS STEEL!? THOSE THINGS ARE PRACTICALLY WORTH A HUNTSMAN'S YEAR SALARY!"

"I have my ways. So...do we have a deal?"

"You bet, Rocket!" said Nora, as she twirled her hammer, activating her secondary semblance- her mark glowed a pink hue. Throwing her weapon up high, the energies created from the spinning momentum from her weapon created a secondary Magnhild made of pink electric aura, as she catches the original in her hand. Together, she electrocuted the handles and stuck them together, creating a baton-hammer ready for destruction.

"And so it begins." said Coco, as she eyed her movements carefully- subtly activating her semblance. Everything slowed for Coco, as she could see Nora's energies roiled on her body- how her aura manifested from her fists, how it enveloped her entire body to form a coat of armor, how the weapon she had created looked like it was as real and as indestructible as her own weapon, how lightning trailed around her, magnetizing the metals below her feet. Nora on her end, stood proud for a few seconds before charging in and started spinning madly creating a lightning storm around her. Coco always backed on the last possible second, as she perfectly taunted Nora, knowing that it would infuriate her.

Nora, not falling for her schemes, instead swung her hammer on the ground as it sent shockwaves of electricity around the ring, electrifying the air. Coco could feel her hair stand on end, her clothes feeling like they're electrocuting her instead of protecting her. She smirked, thinking that Nora is more resourceful than she lets on- though the pain is nonexistent, it would cause her muscles to spasm uncontrollably or become numb, being unable to move properly. Nora, seeing her chance, swung her hammer as the barrel within in spun, changing dust rifles for her at random.

"I hope you like it when it rains, cause I'm bringing the thunder!"

Nora raised her baton hammer high, spinning as fast as she could, letting loose stray shots of wind and fire explosions around her like a sprinkler, as Coco dodged madly. Her movement was hindered, due to Nora's electric field, not to mention her empowered semblance is essentially useless right now- not when Nora had let go of her weapon as it spun in place, as she conjured electric discs on her hands, and played them like a DJ. Freezing her in place would do nothing, not unless her already spinning hammer of doom spews attacks for her.

"Heh, so the Flashy here has some moves...let me show you mine."

Coco swung her machine gun around, with the nozzle hitting the floor. Flipping a hidden switch, the barrel transformed, the tube lengthened as it separated in parallel conjunction. She picked up her gun once more- now a rail gun ready to fire. Nora awed at the amazing new weapon Coco had kept secret, as she completely took a direct hit from Coco's shot. Nora didn't even flinch, as her muscle quickly absorbed all the electric dust as it empowered her further.

"Uh, you know that lightning is useless against me...right?"

"That's what I'm hoping for~" smirked Coco. "I may not have over the top semblances, but who needs those when you got brains to outsmart em?"

"Oooh! Got something in mind? Well then bring it sistah!"

Coco fired shot after shot, as Nora absorbed more and more, her spinning weapon increasing in speed, as well as becoming incredibly unstable. Nora looked above her and quickly absorbed the excess energy, as she separated her twin Magnhild and transformed them to grenade launchers. With a sudden idea on her head, she grabbed her disks, and faced them against her gun, and fired through them- her grenades having overcharged with Coco's railgun, changed form as it fired through the disks- becoming a aura-electric net about to ensnare Coco. Coco smiled as she reloaded a specific cartridge, and simply unleashed bullet hell- piercing through the net, disintegrating it in mere seconds. The bullets hit Nora's armor, nullifying her aura in an instant- as well as piercing through it revealing a bit of her skin.

"What in the?"

"Boom Baby." said Coco as she continued firing, nullifying her aura as if it was nothing.

Nora flinched with each shot, as she felt her aura suppress- what was happening to her? She took a closer look at the area, and saw a clear mirror-like crystal on her armor. She looked at Coco, realizing what it was- but was uppercut with Coco's handbag as she spun into the air.

"Yep. It was Null Dust Baby!"

"Nooooooooooo Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" screamed Nora. As she spun in the air, changing her weapon once more to her hammer. Morphing her pink Magnild, she wrapped the aura around her own weapon, strengthening it as she charged back down, preparing to swing at Coco.

"That's not gonna work darling." Coco, with accuracy, used her second semblance, as she froze Nora like a statue in midair- hovering helplessly with a simple blink of an eye. Nora, her expression of excitement and rage frozen in time, could only stare helplessly(in rage) as she falls back down clanging like a statue- her body feeling the brunt of the fall. In a few moments, Nora freed herself, as she faced the end of Coco's machine gun.

"So...game set and match?" gloated Coco, with her shades masking her joy.

"Nope!" smirked Nora. Coco was about to press the trigger, when she felt the electric field around her intensity, making her flinch. In that single moment, Nora escaped and repositioned from the side, as she charged in and swung hard at Coco's blind spot, hitting her squarely in the shoulder, sending her flying across. Coco rolled as she regained her bearings, taking in a gasp of air, and checking her aura- one hit was enough to hit her near the yellow zone- if she were to take one more direct hit...

"See? It's never over till it's over, Over!"

"Not bad. Quick thinking on your feet. Unpredictable as ever. Just like Ren." smiled Coco.

Nora's smile faltered a bit, but soon enough, she spun her hammer once more, as she sent shockwaves to damage Coco from afar. Coco took a deep breathe, as she spun to the side, switching her machine gun once again to a more...close quarter weapon. As it took it's hand bag form, she pulled hard on the handle, as two large blades came from both ends, before splitting it squarely in half- before semi-folding onto itself. She had created two-double ended glaives as she took up a new stance, unknown to Nora.

"Whoa! When did you-"

"...I'll tell you if you can beat me, so what about it love? Are you...prepared?" taunted Coco.

"Let's get down and dirty!" said Nora as she charged once more, swinging her hammer at Coco, who blocked it with ease with her glaives. Coco swung her away, as she charged in, slashing and spinning wildly. Nora noticed the style- and in particular, it had belonged to one particular person that Coco had known all too well. Nora felt her heart waver a bit, noticing the hidden sadness in Coco's eyes as she spun her weapon at Nora. Nora blocked boldly, as she fired a shot from her hammer, creating surprise attacks, but Coco dodges them, as she always sees it coming. The melee lasted for a few minutes, with Coco throwing one glaive like a boomerang, as it ricochet off the walls- using her semblance to freeze it midflight before jumping and throwing it once more with increased momentum. It wasn't long till Coco's weapon was flying willy nilly all over the place, leaving Coco unarmed. Nora seeing her chance, charged in with one final strike, only to be frozen at the last minute, before Coco caught one of her glaives, and raised it to her victim. With a single slash, it knocked Nora onto the ground, creating cracks under her.

"And, Game. Set. And Match." Said Coco as she caught her other glaive before morphing it back to her handbag. She turned to Nora, and held out her hand. "I win."

"Ooowww...That packs a punch. How's your semblance supposed to work exactly?!" groaned Nora as she accepted defeat and Coco's hand.

"Heh, I had chances to practice my power to test it's limits. And I've got to say, I've outdone myself." said Coco. "My semblance...is Perception. I can concentrate my aura to my eyes so I can see things much, much clearer."

"I get that. What I don't get is-"

"And...my secondary semblance, is Time Lock."

"Wait, wasn't it supposed to just freeze me leaving me open?"

"Nah. I didn't necessarily freeze completely. I just "stopped" you, while I keeping all momentum, energy, and power intact. Haven't you noticed when I froze you, you just continued charging in down to the floor? I simply just stopped you."

"HOW!? I'm not exactly the kind of person that you can stop-"

"Flare your aura to your eyes."

"What?"

"Trust me." Nora did as she asked, as noticed that her entire body was wrapped in invisible aura chains, moving as if it were living steel.

"HOW DID I MISS THAT?!"

"Because normal people don't tend to focus their aura's into their eyes. Since eye-related semblances are rare, most don't even bother about learning it. Now...look close to my eyes."

Nora faced Coco, flinching a bit. When Coco lowered her shades she felt a distinct, but minute aura pierce her eyes. It didn't hurt, but it made her blink unintentionally. Coco gestured to her arm, and as Nora did, she watched as invisible chains grew out of it, enveloping it as it locked it in place. Nora watched, for a few seconds later, the chains cracked as it disappeared into nothingness.

"And that...is how my semblance works." said Coco. "Now...to the winner go the spoils. We've grown so distant lately, so now how about we have our, heart to heart?"

"Before that, two questions: One, WHY did you shoot your railgun at me? and Two, WHY did you use Null Dust?"

"One, because I'd like to fuck with you while hiding my real intention of firing my secondary semblance as it slowly took root in you. Two, because I was curious on what would happen. No one in Beacon has a good idea on what Null Dust actually does outside of a textbook. Looks like it's more than just nullifying aura. It also eats it, and suppresses it for a time. It also, surprisingly, created...that." Coco pointed at the battlefield, and both noticed small white balls that crackled with energy dotted the room.

"My guess that's your sealed aura. Try grabbing one." said Coco. Nora obliged as she instead, played with it by balancing it on her head. Coco giggled, as Nora, out of pure Noraness, took a bite out of it- thereby cracking it as the aura exploded in her face. "And that, is why you don't bite great round balls."

"Hey! Can't blame a girl for trying. So it can be used as mini-bombs. That's electrifying!"

"Sure babe. Now, how about we get serious. Come, let's sit over there." hiked Coco behind her. Nora agreed, as she skipped unfazed by the explosion on her face.

"So, why'd you ask me to fight you in the first place?" asked Nora as she took her seat.

"I'd love a sparring session after seeing what you did to Yang." snickered Coco. "You overpowered her in a single instant."

"Well, she did get me angry. I mean, it wasn't my fault that Ruby's bedridden."

"You fucked her so dry, she looked like a wilted rose." said Coco as she sat beside Nora.

"HEY!"

"You really DID a number on her. Of course she'd be worried. Speaking of which...there's another reason that's been bothering me for awhile now." said Coco as she furrowed her brow.

"Wazzap?"

"Why are you marked?"

"Well, you guys were talking so long, I tried all sorts of distractions and I ended up having to use-"

"Cut the crap." growled Coco. Nora froze, seeing Coco angry's expression suddenly bursting out. "You and I both know, there is absolutely NO WAY you would sleep with Ruby- not without feeling guilt. Spill. Or do I have to deduce it out in the open for you?" Coco stared at her hard, her scowl intimidating, yet Nora's smile remained as is. With a great sigh, Nora sat back on her chair, as she looked at the destroyed battlefield.

"So it's this kind of talk, huh." said Nora as her tone of voice changed.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. Go on."

"You know about how I feel about Ren, remember our talk as we rested from the Grimm back at Mt. Glenn?"

"You said you loved him like a family, like a brother, and more. Specifically, you were madly in love with him."

"...I still feel the same as today."

"Oh, I KNOW. That's the one reason why all of this doesn't make sense." pointed out Coco as she stuck out her finger.

"...When all of you left, Ruby had a chance to talk to me after our fight. Which by the way, you tell Blake that she owes me a stash of Pancakes." said Nora as she returned the gesture.

"Will do."

"She and I talked about Ren. We talked about how both of us were orphans, how we stuck together through thick and thin, and how we will be with each other as family. It brought Ruby to tears as she confined to me how she didn't made it sooner. It was...kind of her to be worried about me but...I'm...alright."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." scoffed Coco.

"Watt?"

"You're anything but alright. You're eyes tell me so. You act like as if Ren is still here, expecting him to pop in and stop your chaos, but the truth is...he's gone. Just as...Fox is."

"Is that why you took his weapons and embedded and improved them?" asked Nora as she eyed Coco's handbag. Coco raised it up, now finally noticing her emblem intertwined with Yatsuhashi's and Fox's emblems.

"Yes. So I can and will, keep his memory alive. Yats, agrees with me on this, but not on the weapon choice. He thinks Glaives are too dangerous. He should know how Fox acts- he always prefer the dangerous kind when it comes to weapon choices."

"Touching Coco. But as for me..."

"There's a difference between letting go, putting the past behind you, and moving on. You're doing one of the three, though I'm not quite sure. However, I believe...you should do none of them."

"..."

"He will always...remain here." pointed Coco to her chest. "He'd want you to find closure, as well as a new family. Not wallow in your old antics, expecting things to be the same."

"Well...I did just that." said Nora reassuringly.

"This, I have to hear." smiled Coco.

"We've been with Ruby since we've entered Beacon since our initiation. We had good laughs, we had fun games, we had endlessly tormented Jaune about his teddy bear collection-" recited Nora- the last part bringing Coco to a laughing fit. "And along the way, I found family in them. And...a bit of Ren in her, as well as the rest of the team."

"I-I see." said Coco as she calmed herself down. "You've got to tell me about his teddy bear collection later."

"Later. So, when Pyrrha got marked, and then after hearing your reasons...I was left...undecided."

"Conflicted between saving yourself for Ren and only Ren and conflicted in joining in a new family forsaking your old bonds? You're the same as Pyrrha."

"More like...would I...forget Ren? I- I was scared." said Nora, her voice trembling. "What would happen...to me now? People keep moving forward- so what if...I don't want too?"

"Ah...it makes sense now. And so about the talk you had with Ruby-"

"Yes. I told her how I felt, we had our heart to heart. She told me that everything will always work for the best. That dreaming of a time long past, is simply running away from the present. That helped me, a lot. She also promised me to treat me like a sister, and offered to adopt me to the family. I appreciate the gesture, but I prefer to stay, Nora Valkyrie. I told her that I'm already like a big sister to her. Then she argued that I was more like a little sister and then we broke into a-"

"Could we skip the part AFTER the second fight?"

"We had a pillow fight, but I had the idea of throwing my pillow a little hard...and maybe infused it a bit of aura, and it..uh, tore her pajamas off. And it umm...stucked out." said Nora as she rubbed her head in embarrassment.

"Pfftt...I bet she had the most priceless reaction on her face."

"She completely ignored it as we continued our pillow fight."

"HA! Classic Ruby!"

"And soon, she got a random boner at the wrong time, and well..."

"You couldn't pass the chance up. And the rest, as they say is history."

"Well, she protested how about me marking her when she knows I like Ren, but then again, I really want to be a part of her family, if in some way."

"And you chose to be part of her sex-crazed harem world of wild dreams and impossible boundaries. Quite the skip there." whistled Coco.

"Ren would expect this to happen. He knew I was bi sooooo~~~"

"Well that's reassuring. I bet he had wonderful thoughts of you and other...girls doing it~"

"He's celibate." corrected Nora. Coco nearly fell off her chair from surprise, as well as her shades.

"...That's the biggest shocker I've heard all day."

"He's the serious type. You should have expected that from him."

"Hey, I don't know much about him- only you and Team RWBY did since both of your teams are right next to each other."

"Touche."

"I wonder how he feels about you though."

"...I already know, after seeing him..."

"...I see. I'm...sorry, Nora. Really..."

Nora hugged Coco as she let off a few of her worries, her sobs though silent, echoed in Coco's ears. They held in each other's arms. Unaware of the passage of time, Nora eventually calmed herself down, as she once again thanked Coco.

"So where do we go from here? You slept with Ruby albeit for a different reason, heartwarming for sure, but won't it bother...the others? I know for a fact that Blake, Yang and Weiss wouldn't let this down."

"I have a feeling they won't mind."

"Oh?"

"Everyone has their reasons why they do things. Not everyone needs to know why- what matters is what they do from there." said Nora with uncharacteristic profoundness.

"Deep. I love it when we talk like this."

"Soo...anything else? Otherwise, we could return to the dorm soon. If Professor Goodwitch finds us in this room, which we didn't have permission-"

"Got it covered. I have...a scape goat ready."

"Does it involve Cardin?"

"Hell Yes. I hate his mother fucking guts."

"Sooo...can I, technically, play around with my semblance more?"

"Well yes, but I recommend against it."

"Right...our marks."

"Yea. I say we just get out of here. We have...ten minutes tops before Cardin comes and Professor Goodwitch finds him and this room."

"Let's get outta here then!"

* * *

"...And to think this day could not get any weirder." said Coco as she returned to the dorm.

"Oooooh boy." said Nora.

"Hey guys, what did I miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiSSSSHIIIITTT."

"Yang, stopped lollygagging around and get decora-WHAT IN ATLAS NAME IS THAT!?"

The four women had returned at the same time, to find an unbelievable sight. Pyrrha, stood in the middle of the room, two new arms growing from her shoulder, as she did a few push-ups. Velvet sat on the bed, as she played with her hair, as it did Rock-paper scissor as if another extension of her arm. Blake was left unconscious on the bed, lying beside a snoring Ruby.

"Oh, welcome back everyone." said Pyrrha as she got up, stretching her arms.

"Uh, Pyrrha...what is that?" asked Coco as she felt Weiss push them into the room, locking the door.

"Oh this? Ummm...well remember how the pills manifest supposed side-effects? Well..."

"So you grew two more arms?!" asked Weiss, beside herself.

"Not exactly-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT EXACTLY!? I CAN SEE TWO MORE ARMS ON YOU!"

"What I mean is..." Pyrrha concentrated, as her arms retracted to her skin, gently sinking in back. "I...well...Ummm..."

"Don't tell me, you can grow a specific body part anywhere on your body?" said Yang. Pyrrha concentrated this time to her chest, as a third breast manifested from it.

"Well...ummm...Yes?" Weiss fell to the floor unconscious as Yang gaped at Pyrrha. She didn't look more like a buff amazonian- she looked more like a succubus at this rate. Coco whistled as she walked closer to check out Pyrrha closely. She held her third breast in her hand, and fondled it watching for Pyrrha's reaction.

"...It's real alright." said Coco. "So...can you grow a dick?"

"WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-WHA-NO!" screamed Pyrrha, making Yang hold in her laughter, watching Pyrrha's priceless reaction. Nora joined Pyrrha's side and check her new assets out.

"I wonder if you can grow more arms- you could be the perfect pancake chef!"

"I think that's a possibility." said Coco, as she watched Pyrrha's blush increase- she was definitely thinking of it. "And you, Vel...what's with your hair?"

"Oh hi Coco. Umm...in my case, my hair became dexterous, I suddenly discovered I can move them as much as I please. So... ummm I tried out this."

"Rock Paper Scissors." replied Coco blandly. "Come on, I have a much better idea on what you could use that for."

"If you're thinking of using it as a form of bondage, forget it. I don't want any split ends..."

"I was going to say to make it stand on end, and try scaring Yang over there, but that's a MUCH better idea now that you've suggested it!" grinned Coco lecherously as she crawled closer to Coco.

"I-I'm not in the mood right now! And we're supposed to keep ourselves completely sane remember?"

"Ah come on love~ One little session won't hurt us~"

"And people ask why they find you so off-putting."

"Hey, it's their loss." grinned Coco, as she wrapped her arms around Velvet, as Velvet tried to push her away, with her hair wrapping around her like hands, as well as using her own.

"...Well this day's definitely not going to end on a normal night." said Yang as she eyed the room. "What happened to Blakey over there?"

"She fainted after my arms popped out of my shoulders." said Pyrrha as she retracted her third boob.

"So...does it hurt when you do that?"

"No. Not really. Although it feels better that I can carry stuff much easier if I have two more arms around."

"...You're going to be a terror in close quarters combat." said Yang plain and simple.

"Maybe."

"So, let me...summarize all of this- your pills side effects are you can grow and retract whatever parts you think you can grow, and Velvet's hair are like...tiny tendrils that she can control on her own. Huh, much more exotic than having to lactate, to have your clones become sentient, your saliva become an aphrodisiac or have your vaginal cavity become elastic." said Yang with profoundness.

"...Thank you?"

"Well, I think we better get to work while we have time. Could you lend an arm or three to help with the decorations?" asked Yang.

"Sure. As long as you don't do any more arm jokes."

"Sure. Thanks for lending me a hand."

"...Yang..."

"What? You said arm jokes! Not Hand jokes!"

"...Oh, alright. Uuummm...what about Weiss?"

"We...should put her in bed. She's had a long day."

"How come?"

"Handling the food for Ruby's birthday was taxing apparently. Mind carrying her to bed for me?" asked Yang. Pyrrha nodded, as she extended her arms again, as she easily carried Weiss to the bed and lay her beside Ruby. "Thanks Pyrr."

"So...what's the plan?"

"You decorate with frills and sashes and whatever you can think off, I'll handle glitter and the tape."

"And I'll just supervise...with Velvet over here~" shouted Coco from the distance, as she made out with Velvet, her hair wrapping around her.

"I'll help!" screamed Nora excitedly as she approached Yang.

"Uh, let's see...you can handle the gifts. Label-arrange them for me please?"

"Will do captain!"

The day might not have ended as one might expect, but one thing is for certain, today had been a very very busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> The next one...might take a month. No really. Christmas season is a month away, so I have prepare stuff. As well as work related stuff pops up. Hopefully I can pop in a new story after this. If I can publish it sooner, then I shall. As always, have fun.


	27. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest, I repeat, LONGEST chapter, I have ever written. I may have gone overboard. At least I'm proud my English is getting better. I think. Maybe. It has been a long strange journey.

Baring anymore surprises, the girls proceeded to decorate. It was soon to be a special day afterall: _Ruby's birthday._

Midnight came, and the room has changed drastically- several birthday decorations lay upon the walls, multiple gifts sat in the middle, a long table was set up for the food that would come, the beds were shuffled as quietly as possible, pushing them to the side- any other furniture or shelves, were folded to save space- no doubt Weiss having a hand in ergonomic tastes and style choices. Only the large bed remained in the middle, with eight people on it- two are sleeping as quietly as possible, the other six- beat and worn out. Events prior had drained them of their stamina.

Yet, in their haste and ignorance to prepare for their surprise, they had forgotten about their marks. On average, a mark would last their minds up to a week- even if the usage of their powered up semblances were taken into account. But with certain people having overestimated their capacity for... fun, they are close- dangerously close to their doom. Three of the seven- Yang, Nora and Velvet felt their minds slipping. Pyrrha, Weiss and Coco had their marks balanced out- they were the ones who had the most power in the room. Whatever the case comes next- they will make it up as they go. The party is another twelve hours away- they only had one class together, and it was Professor Goodwitch's.

As the shattered moon loomed over the window, it's the light bathing the room in everlasting glow, the girls sprawled all over the bed in their sleepwear. Yang and Weiss were close, their hands held tight, Yang submissively letting Weiss kiss her, parting her aura for her. Coco having had her fun of hair play, relaxed, as she held in a hug, a naked Velvet, whose hair is the only thing that's covering anything indecent from view. Nora ate some pancakes- leftovers from the ones Ruby didn't eat, her aura recovered thanks to Pyrrha, who practiced her growing body parts in strange fascination; like growing arms and retracting them from different parts of her body, a third eye on her forehead, and her favorite growth- hands underneath her boobs. Blake lay beside Ruby, asleep together in bliss, their snores the only sound aside from gasps of air.

Yang and Weiss parted their kiss- the blonde taking a deep breathe of relief, her the hunger and shakes gone...for now. Lifting her pajama pants, revealing her lack of underwear, a mark whose petals glowed yellow among red.

"This...will last us till tomorrow...right?" asked Yang worried, her mark worrying her.

"It should. Unless you plan on making out with the others, then you'll get no more from me." said Weiss, relaxing on her back, her white-see through gown showing off her skin, as well as her limp penis.

"...It's..smaller than Ruby's now that I've taken a look at it." snickered Yang. She felt a light nudge from Weiss, a smirk on her lips.

"At least it gets the job, done." retorted Weiss.

"Can't say I'm surprised that you managed to keep that Princess." Weiss and Yang looked to their right- Coco rolled herself closer, to join the conversation. "You always looked like you had a stick up your ass, and now that you got it out, I guess you can finally relax."

Yang giggled at her joke, placing a calming pat on Weiss shoulder- her hands almost grabbing Coco's bra- and her nipples along with it. Coco did only wear her lingerie when going to sleep. Risque ones too. Still, it was worth it- Weiss was very very fun to mess with.

"You're going to sing my song once you get a feel of it then." said Weiss, her smugness rivaling Coco's bravado.

"I'm always open to new sensations." Coco removed Weiss' hands, as she fixed her nightwear.

"So where's Velvet?" asked Yang, changing the subject.

"Over there." hiked Coco. Yang and Weiss turned to see Velvet asleep, her hair wrapping oddly around her skin like bandages- forming pseudo clothing. "Still the same, likes to sleep with nothing. At least her hair's hiding her modesty."

"You, caring about modesty? Since when?" joked Weiss. Coco waved off the joke, her eyes locked back onto the princess.

"Since it's my girl you're talking about." said Coco seriously. "And I'd like her to keep it that way. She lights up my world."

"And Ruby's." The three women turned, to find Pyrrha carrying an overstuffed Nora with four arms, clearly regretting eating pancakes before bed. "Nora's done it again."

"Can't say I'm surprised. Is there ANYTHING else she eats besides those things?" asked Weiss.

"It'd... be a hard accomplishment to achieve I'm afraid." said Pyrrha, climbing up the bed and placing Nora beside Blake, her system shutting down. "Aside from pancakes, she also eats sandwiches and soup stews but only to better her health."

"If by health, you mean diabetes, then sure." said Yang. Pyrrha giggled, returning to the conversing women.

As Pyrrha sat beside Yang, she withdrew her arms back- wearing only a sports bra and spats considering her other clothes might get torn off from repeated usage of her arms. The trio watch in strange awe, as the arm sink back as if the skin on her body were like ripples in water.

"No matter how many times I see it, I still can't feel like that hurts, a lot Pyrrha." said Weiss, her expression in pain.

"It's actually kinda ticklish and tingly, but you get used to it." said Pyrrha as she stretched herself to relax.

"Seriously, you're going to have to be careful about that when we're outside this room. We already get strange looks from the others with our team composition." said Yang.

"Ha! You should be. The rumors from before seemed worse compared to now." said Coco.

"Yeah... It was bad enough that most of the student body thinks of our team as a cavalcade of clusterfucks." replied Yang. "Which, by the way, is an apt description."

"Pshh. You should hear the girls talk about you in the showers. Kept saying that you had boys over and over, and loved to do it out loud and proud at the school's courtyard." snickered Coco. Yang felt a blush as mixed anger and shame came to her face. Weiss and Pyrrha bit back their laugh- this was too much for them. "...Although, now that I think about it. They're not ENTIRELY wrong."

"I really need to change my hotspots..." muttered Yang.

"Ruby's too good of a fuck, I get it." placated Coco. "But hot damn, it's a wonder how no one has caught the both of you doing it raw." Yang blushed as she remembered those events. It was exciting to say the least.

"We-well, I actually started the rumor about me having sex with a lot of boys. You hide the truth in gossip, juicy rumors." said Yang.

"...Clever~" whistled Coco.

"Really. When I found it out, I was both shocked, and relieved." joined Weiss. "She could have told me before I started planning things out to save her skin."

"And that, my dear, is where all of your stalker rumor problems started." said Yang.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, there was this one time when I overheard some guys about confessing to Ruby. The guy said he gave up, because he fears of being executed by Weiss, or worse- his family being lead to destitute."

"I-I WOULD NEVER!" screeched Weiss. Yang and Pyrrha calmed her down- she almost woke up the four sleeping women behind them. Coco's enjoying herself- the dirt was too real. "I mean, sure I might ask them to reconsider..."

"And that's another thing- I also heard from one of the girls that you might accidentally cause them to...disappear."

"...Am I really that scary?" said Weiss, feeling down.

"Nah, it's just them blowing things out of proportion. The smart ones know that you don't actually have that kind of power. Your dad does, you're just his precious little girl." said Coco.

"Well, if there's one thing blown out of proportion...it's Pyrrha over there." hiked Yang to Pyrrha.

"M-me?"

"The boys kept saying you're too good for them, that you probably have a date with one lucky man in Beacon." said Yang.

"But..I didn't have one. Well if you count Jaune, but for the record, he dressed up in a gown, so he was my "girl" for dance night." giggled Pyrrha.

"Hell yeah!" giggled Yang at the memory. "Man though, wearing a dress to the dance? He's got balls."

"It was the talk of the week for me." said Coco. "Not to mention his sweet dance moves."

"Yeah, where'd he learn to dance like that?" asked Yang.

"From his sisters. He has a lot of them." said Pyrrha.

"Guess what he meant by ladies man was real then." said Weiss. Yang, Coco and Pyrrha looked at Weiss- not expecting her to tell the joke. "And he had the attitude to prove it."

"You...mean how he kept hitting on you and never gave up?" asked Yang.

"Like how I could hear him whimper like a girl after a breakup." said Weiss coldly.

"Ow, talk about Frostbite." said Coco. "You gotta admit his tenacity though. I heard he kept asking you out."

"He never does give up, I'll give him that."

"Yeah...I always encouraged him to just..keep trying." smiled Pyrrha.

"...Well, if there's one thing I can say, I didn't hate his advances though. Too bad I was already taken at the time." said Weiss.

"Ruby, right?" said Coco.

"I wish he gotten the hint and would focus it to...someone else." Weiss parted her look to Pyrrha, who blushed. "But again, time has proven that he is as stupid as my girlfriend over there."

"Like the rumor of Ruby being as dumb as a sack of bricks, and she only got in to Beacon because she somehow cheated her way in?" said Coco. "I've seen her in action, and she's no adept. She's one hell of an expert."

"You can thank our Uncle for that one." said Yang. "He taught her everything she knows. Even if it's was a bit...excessive."

"I've always wondered why is she a total gun nut." said Coco. "Guess weirdness runs in your family?"

"Hey, I take offense to that~" joked Yang.

"You shouldn't- I find it appealing. Everyone here is too bland or too uptight. A little fun and mischief and weirdness balances out the squares around here."

"Guess it takes one to please one right?" butted in Weiss.

"If you're talking about my sexual escapades, take a picture babe. It'll last much longer."

"I can't say I'm...alright that you had more guys and girls than a classroom's worth in just two years, and still manage to find time to fuck half of them." said Weiss, as she sat upright crossing her arms.

"What can I say? I'm insatiable."

"Clearly." said Yang and Weiss.

All four let out a hearty laugh- conversations like this were almost certainly a thing now. It was a fun time for all of them, they're as relax and as free as they can be. Yang leaned onto Weiss shoulder, relaxing as she crawled her hand onto hers. Pyrrha leaned onto Yang, feeling the ambiance of home. Coco relaxed, closing her eyes taking in the moment. Weiss felt like everything was right- and everything is.

"So um...aren't we going to bed soon? Chatting is fun and all, but it's getting late." interrupted Pyrrha. Weiss, Coco and Yang looked at their clock, and noticed- it was almost one, they really need to get to bed soon.

"Huh. I guess we've chatted far longer than we need too." said Coco.

"But before we head to bed, there's one last thing I'd like to discuss." The trio looked at Yang, a smile etched on her face.

"And what might that be...?" asked Pyrrha.

"Our group effort surprise for the little sister who brought us so much joy plan."

"Shorter and more comprehensible words please." said Weiss dryly.

"Could we..." Yang gestured her friends closer, as she lay out her plan in whispers. As she ended, the four blushed differently. Weiss looked like she might die from it- Pyrrha looked a little self conscious, Yang blushed with excitement, and Coco immediately nodded her approval. "...I mean...it's for Ruby right?"

"We-WELL. I- Maybe. BUT what about..." Weiss pointed to her new appendage.

"Well, he'll certainly be standing in attention by then, so let him be~" snickered Coco.

"...That is not what I meant."

"Come on, it's only for one day? Can you just...swallow your pride?" asked Yang.

"Like how you swallow my load?" retorted Weiss. Coco gawked in silent laughter, as Pyrrha blushed at the two, unable to respond. Yang just shrugged proudly.

"Hey, if it takes it to make you agree, then yes."

"...Fine. But we never speak of this outside the room, alright?!" warned Weiss.

"Yeah. Yeah. We know. Life, death situation, yada yada, a thousand needles bla bla bla, for I am the bringer of your doom, etc. etc. etc. heiress to the Schnee Company." recited Yang, her hands mimicking her effortlessly.

"Just remember, we're all in this. No excuses right? I'll tell the others tomorrow when they wake up." said Yang.

"Sounds like a plan." said Pyrrha.

The four nodded some more, before all of them stood up, and went to a section of the bed before they started to drift off to a wonderland of hopes and dreams.

* * *

In the black void, Ruby sat in a couch watching a screen. Satisfied that she has escaped from the clutches of Nora. Her time in the void has been long forgotten- all she cared was the TV showcasing all of her past memories and sexcapades playing for her. The doors leading to her teammates minds lay barricaded- she had done it herself. She doesn't want to go near one of them at this point in time. Her teammates deserve, at least, maybe a few days of privacy.

It was especially hard at times- when you can't but help and feel suddenly curious on how your teammates and sister feel, and maybe a little peek through the door might bring up some answers. And sometimes, too much information was all that's needed before she would shut herself away from it. It was a balancing act- you can't know too much, as well as knowing just enough. She respected and loved her teammates privacy, considering that she could easily just take a peek and find out everything she needs too. And because of it, the surprises tend to disappear, making life a lot more dull. However, she can't help it at times- especially if she knows something is bothering her friends. She does this with the best of intentions, but it still, looks as bad as it seems. Though her friends appreciate the care, they assure her that everything is for them to handle, not her.

Still, having easy access to what her teammates are thinking is a boon of teamwork. Able to answer her teammates needs and sudden questions, she can just do it for them and they would have more time to themselves. For instance, having read Weiss thoughts of finding more study material, Ruby could just dash to the library and borrow some books for her. Weiss becomes happy and Ruby gets a warm fuzzy feeling inside. Not before dragging her along into her study time before she immediately regrets it. But then, it's the feeling that she wants. A feeling that tries to fill in a void in her heart- a void as old as her.

Self-reflection aside, Ruby didn't know much time had passed. But as long as she hasn't awakened yet, she has time for herself. She turned back the television on, and continued watching her memories. Happy fun ones.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes, she lifted her head to find herself in class. She turned her head a little to the side, to find everyone in an all out brawl session in the middle of the arena. She could hear her team in it- and a lot of people wailing and yelping in comical pain. She turned her head to her other side- Professor Goodwitch stood her gaze as cold and calculating as ever.

"Oh..Good morning Glynda." Professor Goodwitch turned, and smiled at the little red head.

"...Sleep well?" asked her teacher. Rubes cooed her approval, as she lifted her head in a sleepy daze. "...Decided to fall from you heavenly paradise to join this angel?"

"Flirting with me as soon as I wake up. Everything feels right in the world." giggled Ruby. "Yes, I'm alright Glyn."

"Sshh..just relax. You've had a rough time yesterday. You can join in the fight after they're all done. And I got a special treat too." smiled Professor Goodwitch. Ruby tilted her head.

"Really?"

"You get to duel...with me." smiled Glynda. Ruby positively beamed. She finally gets to get some real action(as if she hasn't) from her teacher. "But only if we have time left for class."

"Awww..."

"Don't worry, if we can't do it now, there's always next time. I also promised the students that as well. Call it...extra credit. To make up from your lack of participation."

"Because you won't let me." smiled Ruby. Glynda turned, and sat beside Ruby, leaning onto her shoulder.

"My, my, putting the blame on me, my dear?"

"You're the one who's hot for me." retorted Ruby. Glynda simply kissed her head, as she turned her attention to the class. From out of the chaos, students scramble out of the ring, and back- trying to gain the upper hand. A solid ten minutes of action filled Ruby with excitement. Students were quitting left and right, yet her team hasn't even broke a sweat. Pyrrha's training seems to have been paying off massively. With only WBYPN left, and a few stranglers, they finished them off in a massive team attack before they turned on each other, and started to brawl for dear life.

"And stop." The five women paused, as they turned to see their Professor's heels click down the arena. "Excellent form, as always. The rest of you could use a lot more work, but so far all of you has improved dramatically. For instance...you" the Professor pointed to Yang "You lack awareness. I've seen at least four spots where you could have been instantly knocked out. And You" switched to Weiss "You have the accuracy, but lack the speed to cast your glyphs. Let it be a lesson to all, though the victors here stand before you, the ones who have guarded themselves well, and met their target are the true victors of this fight. Even in chaos, a huntsman must keep his full attention to the scene in front of them."

The class listened with rapt attention, as the Professor walked around and checked the state of her other students. Pointing to a few to head to the infirmary, and a few to berate them for their lack of prowess, a few more to commend them on their effort, and giving them incentives to skip their exam. "...That is all. Everyone, dismissed."

* * *

"Morning team!" greeted Ruby as she tackled hug her sister.

"Mornin to ya too sleepy head. Sleep well?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. Man I was pooped from yesterday."

"Ya sure are. Who'd a thunk you'd be my match in b-" Pyrrha covered Nora's mouth on cue, as they walked back to their dorm.

"I still feel sore about that." said Ruby as she stretched her back.

"You had me worried sick you idiot." Ruby turned to see Weiss, missing her snarkiness. "I thought you'd for sure be out of commission."

"Me too. But at least that is over." said Ruby as she slid to Weiss' side wrapping her arms around her lazily.

"...Want to head to the dorm?" suggested Blake. "We don't have any other class today."

"Aww...but I just got out of there. Can't I hang around the courtyard for a bit?" whined Ruby.

"I'm inclined to agree with Blake, Ruby." said Pyrrha, still silencing a muffled Nora. "That fight was tiresome."

"Fine, but let's go to the cafeteria after that if we're going to spend today doing nothing at least."

"Deal." replied everyone.

As soon as they reached their dorm, they all crashed immediately onto the bed. Ruby was the first to lay her in it first- face down. She breathe a sigh of relief, she almost forgot how soft her bed felt, despite having been in it for the past day and a half. She heard her teammates shuffle, before they heard an audible click. Ruby raised her head only to have her eyes blindfolded by Blake. She was about to yell, but Weiss silenced her with a kiss to the lips, as she pushed her body onto her. From her other senses, she could hear whispers, then she heard the movement of curtains, and quiet footsteps. Weiss was still distracting her, and Ruby didn't much minded it. With a pop, Ruby parted as she hugged Weiss.

"Well thank you too Weiss, I missed you. But...what's going on?" asked Ruby.

"A surprise." whispered Weiss.

"A- a surprise? For me?!" Ruby was excited. She jumped on bed, the blindfold still preventing her from seeing the big picture. "You shouldn't have... but...what's the occasion?"

"You'll see. I trust that you would keep that thing on, without peeking. Otherwise... well. I might just ask Nora to eat..." she heard Weiss ruffle for something, and suddenly pushed something to her mouth. Ruby tasted, and immediately took bigger bites, before feeling Weiss lips again. Ruby felt her heart swell, as well as tasting Weiss once more. "...that delicious cookie I gave you."

"Yes Mommy." replied Ruby cutely. She could hear Yang laughed uncontrollably. "Yang...be nice. Or I'll let Weiss be my mommy from now on." Yang immediately shut up, then it was Weiss turn to laugh.

"Well, be a good girl then, alright." Ruby nodded as she waited in bed. What could her team be up to this time?

"...Alright...on the count of three. One... Two...Three!" Ruby slowly removed her the blindfold as she adjusted her eyes to the semi-darkness. She looked around and saw Weiss, smiling in the shadowed room.

"Huh, I thought I was expecting-"

"SURPRISE!" Ruby turned, to see the light blared in the room- in front of Ruby was a tower of gifts- wrapped and arranged neatly. She looked past it to find the table filled to the brim, with the elusive dessert buffet right in front of her eyes- cakes shaped like roses, cookies and fruit punches, small amounts of alcohol and Pyrrha's home cooking on it.

"Wow!" was all Ruby could say. She immediately charged to the stack of presents and shook each and every one of them. Her eyes were glistening with joy- she can't wait to open them. Next, she proceeded to the buffet- and eyed the cookies hungrily. She took one and ate like a tiny toddler. From the distance, her teammates held in their laughter. Ruby kept going down the isle- trying every sweets she can grab- each squealing and munching as if this was worth all the effort she had put yesterday. With a satisfied downing of Fruit Punch, she turned to thank her team, but was utterly silenced once more.

"Happy birthday Ruby!"

Ruby was left awestruck- the massive message decorated around the room reminded her of what today was. She began to zigzag around the room in incomprehensible speed, muttering her thanks, not calming down in the slightest.

"See? Told ya she'd do that." said Yang. "You owe me five hundred Lien."

"Damn you." whispered Coco. "Well, at least everything was worth the effort."

"Wow guys, this is just wohahahahahwoweee! You really shouldn't have dooooooo-" said Ruby, the air knocking out of her as she faced her teammates. Everyone was naked- Yang stood proud giving a thumbs up. Coco wore only her glasses, lowering them to give a wink wink nudge nudge and a whistle. Blake's ears and tail wagged happily. Pyrrha merely covered herself, blushing all the way. Nora just jumped in place, feeling excited by all of this. Velvet's hair covered her body, though only the naughty bits.

"Don't just ogle them without including me." Ruby turned, to see Weiss her hands on her hips, her hair down, as well as revealing the gift Ruby has left her. "Well?"

"Uh- Um... Wow."

"So...what do you want to do first?" asked Weiss, a little impatient. "Would like to take a bath? A little bit of food in you?"

"Or maybe..." said Yang, winking as she hinted to her side.

"All" said Coco

"of" said Velvet

"...Us?" said Pyrrha.

"We don't care either way-" said Blake.

"Today is your special day." finished Nora.

Birthday girl looked at both sides of the room, unable to say anything but her smile as long her dick. Ruby could only take so much in one go. She rolled her eyes back, losing her consciousness once more as she fainted. Weiss was the first to be disappointed at the predictable turn of events.

"I think that was too much for her don't you?" asked Pyrrha.

"She had better appreciated this. I'm...not as comfortable without wearing at least my gown." said Weiss.

"Like it makes a difference sweetheart." pointed out Coco. "At least Johnny boy there agrees with us more than you do." Weiss looked as her dick got rock hard, making Weiss blush as she stared around at her naked teammates bodies.

"Hrmph." said Weiss, puffing her cheeks. "Well, let's get this dunce awake again- we don't have all day."

Ruby felt a jolt, awakening her once more, as Nora electrocuted her sides, her hair comically standing on end. Yang laughed at it- she looked like she had one of her explosions from messing around with Crescent Rose.

"Gah Nora that was painful!" shouted Ruby.

"Serves you for fainting in front of all of us." said Nora, pointing once more to her team. Ruby looked to each of them, all awaiting instructions. Looking around, she lay on her back, on the biggest softest bed in Beacon.

"So... Umm...what do we do now?" asked Ruby.

"Whatever you want." said Yang. "Make it count though, because we're not doing this again until you're much older."

"And...there's absolutely no strings attached to this?"

"Yes. Hell, Yang even talked me into it, so might as well babe." said Coco.

"So umm...first umm...could...Weiss and Yang feed me?" asked Ruby meekly. Yang without missing a beat, handed her over a plate of cakes, as Weiss readied her fork.

"Say..ahh~" Ruby opened her mouth, as Weiss fed her cake. Ruby squealed, munching softly.

"And um...could Blake and Velvet...make out?" Blake and Velvet faced each other- the latter clearly beet red. Blake shrugged an approval, before proceeding to force herself on top of Velvet. Coco and Nora giggled- Ruby's getting used to this.

"And..umm.. Could Nora help me finish eating?"

"Me? Why?" asked Nora.

"Well..I feel bad about eating your pancakes so...eat your share." reasoned Ruby, her meekness underlying her cute face.

"But this is all for you!"

"But...I want to share it...so...please?" asked Ruby. Nora looked at Yang and Weiss, who nodded their approval, and Nora happily obliged. Ruby continued eating, a well of emotions bursting forth.

"I'll be sure to save a lot more for you." said Nora, as she proceeded to eat to her hearts content.

"That's sweet of you~" said Pyrrha as she lay beside Ruby. Ruby nodded, blushing now, as well as feeling unbearably timid.

"And Umm...Pyrrha. After Yang and Weiss feed me...could we...?" asked Ruby, her face turning red, feeling suddenly teary. Pyrrha felt her heart skip, as she looked around. The rest just nodded their approval, and Pyrrha herself nodded slowly.

"...Yes Ruby." smiled Pyrrha.

"I um...Coco?"

"Yeah?"

"...Could you do Weiss for me?" asked Ruby, a little grin on her face. "After...she feeds me that is."

"E-EXCUSE ME?!" said Weiss, almost dropping her fork.

"I umm...want Weiss to at least...enjoy herself. And well...you seem to be the expert..."

"Roger that Red." said Coco, feeling obedient. Weiss sighed- what was Ruby thinking now?

"Yang.."

"Yea Rubes?"

"...After feeding me...cou-could...*hic* could you..." Ruby's tears were blocking the way now. Yang leaned in closer.

"Yes?"

"...you-you-" Weiss wiped away her tears, while Yang just held her sister's hand.

"Sshh...I'm here. Take your time."

"Could you...hug me from behind?" Yang nodded slowly. Ruby smiled, eating the ever sweet moment of her birthday, given to her by her team.

* * *

As Nora ate loudly in the background as Blake and Velvet quietly make out, Weiss and Yang fed Ruby her fill, while Coco and Pyrrha help their leader become relaxed- removing her clothes until she lay naked as the day she was born. After eating the last bit of cake, Yang gave Ruby a drink of some Punch, finishing the first order of the day.

"Al-alright. So- I-I'm sorry. I'm not usually this-"

"Hesitant?" said Coco.

"Yeah. So Umm...just let me.." Ruby moved her arms, but Pyrrha pinned it to her chest. Ruby looked at her, Pyrrha shook her head.

"Let us do the work...this time, alright?"

"Yep. You just relax." said Yang. Weiss placed the plate aside, as she lowered herself to lick Ruby's nether lips slowly, making her moan. Yang licked her breasts, staring at her eyes lovingly.

"Yeah...like that." breathed Ruby. "Ya-yang~ Weiss~~" Coco not wanting to be left outside, grab a hold of Ruby's free hand, and directed it under her, giving Ruby a hint. Pyrrha is satisfied rubbing her skin on Ruby's arm, nuzzling her face on Ruby's neck. Ruby applied her magic touch, and felt the pressure build down below, as well as under Coco. It wasn't long till out rose her dick, ready to serve. Weiss licked up to her shaft, then the tip, as she locked eyes onto Ruby.

"Wei-Weiss...that's hot." Yang smiled, Ruby's now really getting down to it. She nodded to Weiss, who got the signal, as she left Ruby, reluctantly. The girls made themselves much more comfortable. Yang crawled up the bed, as she let Ruby lay on her, like a comfy pillow. On Ruby's right, Weiss lay on her back, as Coco positioned on top of her- their bodies feeling each other, setting up the mood. Pyrrha blushing, parted her arms, only for additional hands to appear underneath her breasts, covering them, as well as a hand covering down below.

"Wow...since when did Pyrrha learn to do that?" asked Ruby. Yang giggled, her body relaxing Ruby more into overstuffed teddy sister.

"Umm...last night. The pills..."

"Oohhh... Do-does it hurt?"

"No. But..thanks for the concern Ruby."

"Aheheehee...So um...Pyrrha, can we kiss?" asked Ruby as plain as she can be. Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, locking her in place, while Pyrrha leaned in on top, grabbing a hold of her hands, while withdrawing the ones on her body. The two share a simple kiss, while Ruby slowly wrapped her arms around her. Yang undoubtedly is feeling some weight on her, but it's nothing she can't handle. Pyrrha leans more into the kiss, her body feeling relieved as she allowed Ruby to explore her. Ruby content in just feeling Pyrrha up, continued to make out simply.

On her other side, Coco and Weiss looked at each other, the cool beauties smiling triumphantly. Coco pulled Weiss into a lust filled kiss, playing with her tongue as she pleases. Flipping her shades off, she expertly threw it across the room, landing on a rack, without as much as looking. Weiss felt the well-toned older girl, her body was unexpectedly well build despite being as skinny as she can be. Coco's other hand crawled below, and grabbed a hold of Weiss' dick, pumping up and down.

"I'll give an experience you won't soon forget Princess." sneered Coco, her hand sensually pleasuring Weiss, making her gasp in delight. "What's this? Don't tell me you're this easily turned on? Come on! I haven't gotten serious yet."

"I-I can't help it! I- I just got this! You- You can't expect me to-to-TO...!" Weiss gasped as she sprayed her load onto Coco's lower hips. She scooped herself a handful, drawing it to her front, for Weiss to see. Letting a bit drip on her body, she tasted it, feeling it's gooey texture. It's rank, and it's viscosity. Weiss couldn't look away, Coco was as alluring as she ever was.

"Gotta say, your's goes down my easily. I might actually like yours better than Ruby over there." smiled Coco. Weiss blushed, not really proud that her spunk was that delicious. "You know, I think you deserve a special treatment. On the House."

Coco slowly pushed Weiss down on her back, straddling herself atop her, widening her lower lips for the heiress to see. Weiss stupidly grinned- taking in her dripping juices, her scent rolling off her, her lust crazed face wanting to ride her to insanity. Bending her knees, she felt Weiss' tip, parting her open. Coco moaned- letting the beast enter her. Too excited, she dropped herself atop Weiss, screaming her relief- her arms going limp. Weiss rolled her eyes back- feeling Coco tightening- how can one woman who has sleep with others be this...tight?

Back to Ruby, Pyrrha felt Ruby play with her holes down below- her fingers prodding to gain entrance, her lips on Pyrrha's breast, suckling gently. Pyrrha the team player, thought of...helping her leader. Growing her arms on her hips, she parted spread her holes wider so Ruby can gain more entrance. Then, using her original ones, she grabbed ahold of Yang's cheeks and made out with her.

"Wow...Pyrrha, you make look Velvet and Coco look like they're rookies." said Ruby.

"I heard that Red." gasped Coco. Ruby turned, and saw her riding Weiss- the latter reduced to nothing more than spaztic limbs and moans. "But..I admit. Looking how Pyrrha does it...it's very hot."

"...So...we're done making out, can I join in now?" Ruby turned her head again, and saw Blake having Velvet's juices all over her lips, as Velvet rubbed her front on her back- her hair-like tendrils pleasuring Blake's nipples and fingering both their holes. "Aahhh~~ Vel, you sure know how to just apply the right pressure~"

"Hey, it was you who suggested doing this in the first place. I'm just repaying the favor." said Velvet, clearly embarrassed, but nevertheless enjoying her new dexterous hair.

"Velvet? Since when did...wait. Don't tell me. Like Pyrrha too?" asked Ruby. Velvet blushed as she nodded her response. Ruby took a good look at her. Her ears were wagging happily, and her hair was wrapping around her and Blake very neatly- it looks...almost good to try.

"Hey...don't forget about me...alright?" said Pyrrha, gaining her attention.

"Sorry...it's just...you're just all too beautiful right now." said Ruby, a blush on her cheeks.

"Ophh cuzz vee ree!" Ruby turned to see Nora returned, her mouth stuffed, before swallowing the rest in one gulp. "We're Team PRWBVCYN! We're the one hell of a team comp!" Everyone laughed their affirmation- even Weiss let out a moan to respond to them.

"...Thanks...Everyone." blushed Ruby. "So umm...next...I want to..."

"Hold it right there Ruby." Ruby turned her head to her sister. "You need to properly finish Pyrrha off first. Don't be too greedy just because it's your birthday now~"

"As if." said Ruby, glad that Yang reminded her. "Pyrrha... how would you like it?" All girls now look to Pyrrha, the spotlight on her is making her face as red as her hair.

"I...umm...want to do it...on fours..." Pyrrha replied

"Alright." said Ruby. Nora, Vel, Blake, could you...?" The trio moved aside so Pyrrha can set herself up.

Now on all fours, Pyrrha grew her a hand on where her V-trim is, and parted her lips for her to welcome entry. Yang felt her horniness rise, Weiss felt her dick shot up a few more centimeters, making Coco climax early. Blake licked her lips as she beckoned Velvet closer, clearly enjoying the view and suddenly wanting something to eat. Nora gave Pyrrha a thumbs up- her confidence is paying off. Ruby gently grabbed a hold of her hips, as the hand below guided her dick into her. Pyrrha let out a groan of relief- slowly letting Ruby fill her.

"Py-Pyrrha? Is- what happened while I was asleep?" gasped Ruby.

"A lot. But it doesn't matter now right?" said Pyrrha, as she moved her hips, doing all the work for Ruby- moaning low sending shivers down Ruby's spine.

"...God dammit why is this so hot?" complained Yang.

"Because she lights up my world." replied Pyrrha. Ruby intensified- her heart was skipping unbelievably fast now. Yang felt a laugh on her lips, as she crawled to the side to watch the show at a better angle. Blake and Velvet continue to make out- with Velvet's hair pleasing both of them intensely- her hair acting much better than her dildo could ever do. Coco could only take deep breathes- her climax was intense, but Weiss wasn't letting up- she hasn't cummed yet and is ramming into her mad.

"OK...so...next... Velvet...I want you to ride Weiss. Nora can...eat out Blake. Coco and Yang, go!" instructed Ruby. The girls heard the birthday girl- and good thing too, Weiss released her loud just as Coco let herself off of her- her breathing haggard, the drool on her lips wide. Velvet parted Blake, kissing her good bye for now. As they switched partners, Velvet went atop Weiss, her hair picking up her spunk, bringing it to her mouth.

"...Tasty~" said Velvet, as she inserted herself. "Ahm...annh..Ahh~" Weiss breathe in- Velve'ts pussy was much better than Coco's in every shape, way and form.

"I-I think I- Oh God...!" gasped Weiss, taking in Velvet in her alluring beauty. "I-I'm already...again...!?" Velvet immediately got off, and let herself be sprayed in Weiss' essence. The princess watch, as the faunus before her become coated in her own juices, making her look more like a bitch in heat. Velvet feels a little disappointed. She hasn't even done anything yet. Oh well, more fun for her- she likes doing the work. Once more she took the plunge, as Weiss' spunk lubricated her entrance once more- now riding her down to cause another avalanche.

Blake lay beside Weiss, as she grasped her hand. She then, beckoned Nora to come close. Nora not wanting to disappoint, landed on top of Blake, waiting eagerly for her play. In an Instant, she multiplied- and Faun and Humina came out.

"Oh FINALLY! I get to play! ...I actually get to play right?"

"Yes. For once, go nuts." beamed Blake at Faun. Ecstatic, she grabbed Nora by the hips, as she trailed her tail just under her snatch, and then pushed it in Nora's ass- making the hyperactive girl moan. Blake, not wanting to be outdone, used her own tail to double penetrate Nora on her oozing lips, their play ready. Humina, essentially useless because of a lack of a tail, went instead to Weiss' side, and presented herself to Weiss. Weiss lolled her tongue out, as Humina lowered to Weiss face, grinding hungrily- the cats ready to mate. Velvet, seeing Blake's eagerness, decided to reward her- Her hair lengthened as it traced down on to Faun and Blake's lower lips- effortlessly crawling around the tails, effortlessly penetrating them- giving them Vel' flexi-haildo.

"Ve-vel, thaaaahh~~~ That's sweeeeEEEEIII~ Sweet of you~" moaned Blake, as she continued to penetrate a happy Nora.

"Oooohhh Myy~~ You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome~" moaned Faun.

"Come my dear...let me kiss you." said Humina, closing her eyes as she invites Velvet closer. The intertwining sex orgy, moved on. Nora moaned in wanton joy- she loved Blake messing her up. Blake- feeling everything her clones do, felt her mental barriers already dissolve. Weiss' slow start is over, and her hips is now making Velvet moan deep into Humina. Humina continued to grind on Weiss tongue, her juices quenching the princess thirst. Faun herself let herself go- her mewls and coos were mixing among the sweat and shame- she didn't care. No one cared. Why should she care? Humina got off of Weiss, giving her a break, and to get some more tongue action from Velvet. Blake, turned her head, to see Weiss looking at her- their eyes locking up- taking their entire beauty. The hand they held closed tight.

On team Yang and Coco- Yang seeking to get a proper release, asked Coco to lick her all over. Coco, getting what she means- obliged. As her saliva trailed on Yang's body- she can feel her body go into heat- sexually unrestrained heat- it ate her skin- it crawled on the edges of her mind. And if she can sate it- it would be the best orgasm she would ever get. Coco, finished, as she spat a load full into Yang's lower lips, before spreading it in her- the aphrodisiac burning her on the inside. Coco proceeded to eat Yang out- laying on top of her, as she swayed her hips on Yang's face. Yang, getting the message, did the same.

"Heh, not bad Hotstuff. Keep it up!"

"Will do Coac's~"

Yang wished she had a dildo right now. In mere moments, her wishes were answered when she felt a hand tap her. She saw Pyrrha grew arms from her left ass cheek, as it presented Velvet's carrot dildo before retreating back into her. How'd she manage to hide that from plain sight, she didn't know- all she cared was that she now has her weapon ready. Pushing it deep into Coco, she felt the girl shudder, as her juices flowed out. Coco satisfied with simply eating the blonde out, pushed her hand as far as she could into her- managing to fit her entire hand in her snatch. She vibrated about- making Yang convulse as her juice rolled off her.

Back to team Ruby- her pace had increased as Pyrrha continued to moan as low as she could. Growing her hands just under her breast, she teased her nipples as Ruby hits the right spot. Down below, the hand that guided Ruby to her entrance, was now fingering her under her- Ruby was feeling beyond heaven at this point- and she didn't care. She was feeling magical in every sense of the word.

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha...Pyrrhaa...PYRRHA!" Ruby moaned, as she released her load into the battle warrior, her hips locking in- making Pyrrha reach her own climax too- she collapsed into a heap- she could feel seed flow into her- feeling something expand as well as contract- feeling fulfillment. Ruby held her position, before collapsing on top of her- her dick still throbbing in her.

"Ru-ruby...that was...amazing~" breathed Pyrrha. Ruby purred, she laid small kisses on her back- watching her mark pulse red with life, noticing how the petals flash in sync with her breathing.

"I love you Pyrrha." said Ruby, a smile on her face.

"...I love you too, Ruby." said Pyrrha as she leaned on one arm up, then rubbing her belly with the other. "...I don't think I can take another, but could we stay like this, for awhile longer?"

"Sure." said Ruby.

Pyrrha growing two more arms as they wrapped themselves around Ruby so she can support herself upright, looked around to see their party- Nora, Blake, Velvet and Weiss were going at it strong- neither having stopped from their positions, neither taking a break, neither caring that their wafts were flying across to them. To Coco and Yang, she found them scissoring- Yang losing her mind as Coco took the lead. She felt a tap on her back- looking to Ruby, she smiled and they gave each other a deep kiss.

Pyrrha slid back her arms, as she lay on her back- Ruby's dick still lodged in her, as Ruby lay atop her breasts- using them as comfy pillows. She felt Pyrrha play with her cheeks and nose- making her giggle and tickle all over. Everything seemed right in their world. They both stayed like this for awhile, before Ruby pushed herself off, gestured looked to her teammates.

"...I think I should go and thank them properly, wouldn't you agree?" asked Ruby.

"Go ahead. I'll just recover over here." said Pyrrha. Ruby kissed her, before heading to the two most difficult people in the world- Yang and Coco. Having climaxed just as early, they felt a little unsatisfied. Both were breathing hard though, laying on their backs, looking at each other's smug faces.

"Heh, I can see why you're one tough Xiao Long." panted Coco.

"You're a tough nut to crack Coco. I like the challenge." breathed Yang.

"And both of you should now rest, while I...do a service." Both girls look to find Ruby crawling their way to her. Remembering Coco's first time, Ruby picked her first, as she positioned her dick- prodding her dilating lips.

"I remember still owing you a good time right?" said Ruby.

"Well, don't mind if I do Ruby." said Coco as she parted her legs farther. Ruby took a deep breathe, and rammed hard and fast immediately into Coco. Coco could only breathe one gasp of air, before her mind blanking out- Ruby was driving her insane. Yang snickered- Coco hasn't discovered yet how truly terrifying Ruby can be.

"I'll give you a treat that no one else has experienced besides my sister." whispered Ruby to Coco's ear. Coco tried to focus her gaze- and found a mischievous little devil, smiling. What did she mean by that?

"Get ready...I'm going to activate my semblance and..."

"W-Wha-" Coco didn't even finish her sentence when she felt a vacuum like force penetrate her, she felt her insides were burning- were churning, her expanding yet having no chance to contract. She felt Ruby' cream her insides, yet she also felt her pumping much harder. Yang watched in awe, as Ruby made short work of Coco- the typical girl who can sleep with anyone is crumbling underneath her little sister. She watched, as Ruby released her load into Coco at high speed, as well as her growing stomach. In the span of ten minutes, Ruby had climaxed more than twenty times, and yet she's still as hard as she was since she started.

"N-No more...I-I think I-I'm going to break if you keep...!" breathed Coco, unaware that her muscles have yet to contract, allowing Yang and Ruby to see her canals ooze out her semen. Unaware that Ruby had finished five minutes ago. Unaware that she has endured one of the best fucks of her life.

"Looks like she won't be able to recognize anyone for awhile...Well, I did warn her." smiled Ruby, as she watched Yang submit to her- inviting her sister over to fuck her senseless.

"Hey, she has to eat her words one day. And I guess, she'll be drinking your cream from now on." snickered Yang. Ruby straddled her sister, as she penetrated her easily.

"Wow, you're this wet. Been waiting a long time right?" asked Ruby. Yang shook her head, making Ruby wonder.

"You forget, that Coco can literally turn me on- her spit remember?"

"Oh yeah. You're as loose as when I fingered you as Weiss when I used mine." said Ruby remembering the past.

"Just be sure to take your time. I want the sister who impregnated me to appreciate this moment." said Yang.

"Awww Yang~" said Ruby, kissing her sister in the lips. Ruby slowly humped her sister in- while having a conversation.

"S-so What'cha gonna do once the little tyke's born?"

"I don't know...We still have school to finish... I guess we can try and do both?"

"Well, if there's one thing I want before the little one's are here... I want a wedding." said Yang, her face serious. Ruby stopped, and felt her cheeks burn.

"Wha-Wha-WHA-"

"Of course, never did I think that I'd probably going to have to share it with Weiss." laughed Yang. She wiggled her hips, signaling Ruby to move.

"Ca-can we talk about this another time?" asked Ruby- her face uncontrollably red.

"But I want it right now~" said Yang, whining.

"Yang~~" moaned Ruby.

"Please?" begged Yang, putting up a cute face. Ruby felt bad- and angry. She's using her tactic against her.

"God dammit- alright!" said Ruby, as she hit a sweet spot in Yang, making her gasp in sweet pleasure. "...But I want everyone involved to be right next to me when we say the I dos."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." said Yang. "As for the guests..."

"Let's have it only relatives and friends. I don't think everyone is alright with me marrying my own sister..."

"...And a Schnee. And a Faunus. And a Champion of Mistral." enumerated Yang. "Not much of a guest reception there. At least we won't have to worry about food, amirite?"

"I'm more worried about the repercussions...but eh. We'll just trail-blaze it like always." said Ruby.

"Spoken like a true huntsman!" said Yang, as she locked Ruby in place. "...Next- we talk about the kids-"

"Oh no you don't. If we do that, we do it with ALL parties involved." said Ruby. Yang smiled, knowing her sister would say that. "...I know you like to fawn over babies a lot, but come on- at least let the others know that alright?"

"Will do Ruby Dooby Doo~" said Yang, as she finally clamped down at Ruby's last shot. Ruby also let out her load- finishing their session in time.

"I'll go finish the others off." said Ruby as she pulled out of Yang. "...And Yang?"

"Yeah~"

"I love you~"

"Love you too Rubes." Ruby leaned in to kiss her sister, finishing their session.

Looking to her side, she saw Velvet and Nora collapse, their strength spent. Weiss looks like she's still ready to go. Blake and her clones were spent. A little surprising, to say the least. Crawling up close, she had a little idea- a devious idea that she now wanted to try.

"I-I'm done...Woo!" said Nora. "I don't know how you guys can handle all of this."

"This...coming from Ms. Unpredictable over one hundred and twenty fucks." breathed Blake. Nora only raised her thumb, signifying her triumph.

"Well don't think we're done, cause I'm now here girls." All four raised their heads, Ruby smiling and still raring to go.

"What took you so long?!" whined Weiss. "I missed you..."

"What's her problem?" asked Ruby, looking at Blake.

"She's just been missing you since the beginning. She kinda expected you to...you know?" interjected Humina. Blake coughed a laugh, making Weiss more aggressive.

"Well, she's gonna have to wait a little while longer~" teased Ruby.

"WHY!?" asked Weiss, feeling needy now- she didn't care if her face spelled it for her.

"Because I want you to fuck Blake senseless." said Ruby. Blake and Weiss blushed at her...forwardness. She's never for one to suggest. Guess her timidness flew out the window.

"Both of you can tire me out faster than Yang can. Plus...you did say you'd listen to my requests right?" smiled Ruby. "...Or was that a lie...?" Weiss felt her heart clench as Ruby made her pouting face. She can't stand not doing it once she looks at it. Blake fared the same- Ruby is still Ruby after all.

"...Fine." replied both monochrome parties. "I've been looking forward to this anyway."

"Wow, both of you actually agreeing on something. I guess the proverb: _"A Schnee will agree to anything as long as it fucks over a Faunus."_ proves to be true then." joked Ruby. She heard a groan from Velvet, Blake and Weiss- her joke isn't lost upon them. "What? It's a joke! Laugh at it!"

"Yes. But it's terrible." said Weiss. "And I thought Yang had the capability to ruin the English Language. I might as well tutor you from scratch just so you can erase that from your system."

"HMPH!" Ruby puffed her cheeks cutely, trying to act defiant. "...Nora, come here."

"Yes Ma'am!" Nora appeared, saluting her leader.

"Bend over."

"Right away!" Nora bent as she allowed Ruby to penetrate her.

"...You only get one. Are we clear?" said Ruby, speaking to Nora seriously.

"Yes Ma'am~" replied Nora. Ruby quickly made short work of Nora, pushing deep into her.

Blake and Weiss eyed each other, as Blake submissively presents herself to Weiss. Weiss took a deep breathe- she was finally doing it with Blake. Faun and Humina stood by her side, watching the scene unfold. Weiss looked to her side- expecting them to join in, but oddly they stayed aside.

"...Aren't you going to butt in?" asked Weiss.

"Who? Me? Never." said Humina.

"As much as I'd LOVE to, I rather see this finally happen with my own eyes." said Faun.

"What do you mean?" asked Blake.

"Mortal enemies. Putting aside their differences. Now Fucking each other like animals to screw the system. I respect that." said Faun.

"...But you're me."

"At least I get to watch Weiss own you for once." said Humina. "It's a nice change of pace after making out with Weiss all the time."

"Yeah, I get that being aggressive is great and all...but having it reverse is much more fun!" snickered Faun.

"...Blake, you are such a weird person." snapped Weiss. Blake could only share her sentiment with a nod. "... But I like that about you." Humina smiled as Faun snickered at her- Blake was blushing up a storm, her cat ears twitching in excitement, her tail wagging on the bed.

"...Shut up and fuck me already Schnee." retorted Blake. "Or...am I not too low for your already lowering standards?"

"Oh, believe me." said Weiss as she crawled on to of Blake, her dick prodding her entrance. "...You are more than capable." Both stared into each other's eyes, then kissed. Weiss then shoved it down Blake's kitty kat, silencing her retort and making her moan. Velvet, the entire time watch as she laughed in hyper-fangirl glee as the two made out. Her fires have been reignited, as her hair started to finger herself once more.

"I think I'm for once, speechless." said Faun. "I think I'm going to retire early."

"Today has been too much for you already?" chuckled Humina.

"Well...today is the angel's birthday. So I'll let her have the fun. Besides... we can feel much better inside Blake right now." snickered Faun. Humina smiled as the both kissed each other, before dissolving into a cloud of dust, making it's way back to Blake.

Meanwhile, Ruby pumped Nora as fast as she could- her speed semblance not having much of an effect on her as Coco's. Not surprised a bit- Nora can take a lot in her. And when Ruby shot her one and only load, she removed herself from her.

"And done." said Ruby. "Now, for Velvet."

"Oh come on~ I was just getting to the good part." whined Nora.

"Nora..."

"Fine. Only one. We agreed on that." said Nora, a little disappointed.

"Thanks. We can play after all of this, sound fun?" asked Ruby.

"Remnant World 4, What is Pop Quiz? or Grimm Eclipse?"

"Grimm Eclipse." replied Ruby.

"Hard mode. One life. Final Destination." snickered Nora.

"With, Horde mode." smiled Ruby back.

"DEAL!"

Ruby whistling Velvet's attention, she watched as Velvet crawled to her, ready to have her turn. Her ears wagging in delight, her eyes alight in expectation.

"So umm..." said Ruby, not completely sure on what to do to repay Velvet with a memory she won't forget.

"Let me handle it Ruby~" squeaked Velvet. Ruby sat as she watched Velvet straddle her, her hair wrapping against her body.

"Your hair's tickling me~" giggled Ruby. Velvet blushed as she took in Ruby's length, feeling at last, her turn. Ruby moaned too- Velvet always felt like her dick is welcome in her. Moving slowly, Velvet slowly pushed herself down atop Ruby, as she let her hair do her magic. Ruby felt sudden movement- her hair trailed to instant sweet spots Ruby had across her body. She watched, a little shocked that Velvet had managed to wrap around her completely.

"This...might be a little weird, but don't worry- it'll be worth it~" smiled Velvet. Ruby smiled uneasily- not expecting how Velvet would up her game. Suddenly she felt her hair penetrate her holes, making her gasp in pleasure. She felt her body convulse- she felt some tendrils wrap around her nipples, tying themselves around it as she pulls and stretches- moaning unsuspectingly- making her blush, and making Velvet smile.

"You're moans are so cute~~" said Velvet as she kissed Ruby on the forehead, still riding her hard. "Wow...you're really big- completely different when you and Coco come together.

"The source is always better~" gasped Ruby. She felt some her tendrils slap her ass within the cocoon of pleasure. "Ve-velvet, not so rough~"

"So-sorry. I thought you might like it..." Velvet kissed Ruby as she instead used her hair to pleasure her body.

It was an oddly pleasant experience for Ruby- like being in a cabinet where two dildos pump inside her while she's humping Velvet. She never knew Velvet had this in her- and probably got the idea from Coco and Blake. Not that she's complaining- Ruby was near the point of no return.

"Ve-Velvet- I- I think I-I'm...!" said Ruby, her mouth agape. Velvet smiled, as she clamp herself down on Ruby, letting her seed flow in her. Ruby shuddered- as she pumped Velvet, while feeling her two make-shift dildos extract from her holes. In a moment, Velvet laxed her grip, and Ruby was a wobbly mess.

"I-I don't think I can take another round of that~" moaned Ruby. Velvet blushed as she kissed the birthday girl once more, before hugging her.

"...Happy birthday Ruby." whispered Velvet.

"Thanks. And...Vel?"

"Yes? What is it Ruby?"

"Please never change." smiled Ruby, giving her a kiss on the lips. Velvet blushed, her ears clearly expression her boundless joy. "And now...Oh."

Ruby turned, and snickered as she watch Weiss losing herself in Blake's pleasure hole- her eyes claiming her- her aggressiveness obvious- their hands interlocked as she continued to ram into Blake. Blake felt submissive- she felt more less than a human, and more than a beast- and she loved it. Weiss was claiming her- something she thought she would never love- considering their pasts. Ruby, quietly shuffled her way to the two, and then... grabbing Weiss' breast from behind, with Weiss letting out a yelp. She turned her head, to find her lips sealed in Ruby's kiss. Though her hips slowed, Blake didn't mind it- Weiss managed to hit her sweet spot and that was enough.

Ruby feeling a little more devious, gently pushed Weiss on top of Blake- their breasts intertwining- the faces closing the distance. Ruby prods Weiss' other hole- before she inserted her own in her. Weiss let out a yelp of relief, as did Blake- now Weiss was being pleased. As Ruby pushed, Weiss pushed Blake- and Weiss feeling both at the same time was overloading all sense.

"I think Weiss likes it, don't ya think Blake?" smiled Ruby. Blake didn't respond- too busy making out with her- their eyes locking in glee. "Aww...you two make a cute couple too~" She felt Weiss shudder from the compliment, as she saw Blake's cheeks reddened. Ruby continued pushing their sandwich session- sending chills down their spine.

Their session lasted for a few more moments, before Blake felt Weiss release her load in her, as Ruby did in hers. Both locked in, moaned their final relief, as Ruby pushed out, and lay on her back.

"I-I think I'm done. Woo~" said Ruby, tired. "How bout you Weiss? Blake? ...Girls?" She sat up- she giggled- Blake and Weiss were still making out, Weiss not even bothering to remove herself from atop Blake. "I guess Weiss is learning to love dicks. Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh man I'm starving."

* * *

The orgy over, the team rested in the nude, satisfied in eating their fill. They were going to clean up later anyway- might as well not dirty any of their other uniforms. Ruby watch from her bed, eating her cake- Yang, Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha were talking by themselves. Velvet is fanning a still ditzy- wrecked Coco- she still hasn't recovered from her session. Ruby felt proud- she had managed to knock Coco down a peg or two. Nora is cleaning up some of the stains- volunteering herself because, hey it's for Ruby. Today has been a good day.

She heard her scroll vibrate- she went to under her pillow, and found it- Professor Goodwitch was calling.

"Hello?"

"Oh Ruby. Good. I have news for you." said the Professor.

"What is it Glyn? Something about Yang's wedding right?"

"We-Wedding? Yang didn't tell me about a wed-"

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY WEDDING!?"

"Uh, calm down-"

"Where is she?!"

"Umm...Glynda who's that?" asked Ruby as she downed her cookie.

"Umm...get yourselves modestly dressed. We have... a visitor for you." said Glynda, then she cut her scroll off.

"Huh...Umm Guys?" said Ruby. Heads turned, catching her attention. "We should get dressed. We have someone coming over to visit."

"Aww...and I started to get comfy... being naked's great~" joked Yang. Weiss just sighed, not really wanting to retort to the brawler. Blake smiled, standing up, and heading for her drawer.

"Oooh...Damn Ruby. You sure know how to fuck a girl..." moaned Coco in slight pain from across the bed. "But I admit...it was good."

"You're welcome."

After getting dressed, or _moderately dressed_ and cleaning some of the stains away- Ruby and the team sat on their bed, waiting for their visitor. Blake wonders who could it be. Weiss wonders who could be visiting Ruby at this time of day. Coco and Velvet spent their time in idle chatter. Nora, Ruby and Yang played some Grimm Eclipse, passing the time. Pyrrha combed her hair- opting to fully clean herself.

**_*Knock Knock*_ **

"Come in!" yelled Ruby.

The door opened, and Professor Goodwitch entered. Behind her... a woman in a red mask. Yang immediately stood, her eyes wide- flashing red, her fist curled. She recognizes that mask. Ruby turned, and she too stood up, her eyes wide in shock. Everyone else looked, not noticing the two sister's expression.

"...I...will now leave you all alone." said Professor Goodwitch, before leaving the room, and locking the door from the outside. A few audible clicks came, and the windows suddenly shut themselves- bars preventing escape. The girls, except Ruby and Yang panicked- what was happening? The woman removed her mask, then threw it aside from- revealing a face that sent a thrum of familiarity across the room.

"...Hello girls." said woman. "I am-"

"DEAD MEAT." Yang charged in- her fist raised ready to for an all out brawl. The woman expertly blocked and dodge her attacks, not even moving from the spot. Yang, continued, her eyes continued to glow red, activating her secondary semblance- an armor grew around her. Raven, wide-eyed look in shock, as Yang threw a punch to her cheek, sending the shockwave across the room, tumbling Ruby's presents down their pile.

"YANG! WHAT'S GOTTEN IN TO YOU!?" screeched Weiss. "THIS IS-"

"Weiss. **Shut up**." Weiss looked aghast, she marched her way to berate Yang, but when Yang looked at her, Weiss flinched in fear- her eyes were red in anger, tears were falling down her face.

"Wha- what's going on? Who is this woman?" asked Blake. Coco, still groggy from her fuck, couldn't do a thing but watch. Velvet sat close to her, a little scared on what was happening. Pyrrha rolled to the team's side, as Nora appeared behind her in a flash.

"..Yo-You are-"

"...Well, at least my daughter knows how to throw a punch." smirked the woman. Yang spat her anger, taking a stance ready to charge back in. "Save it Yang- not unless you want to hear me talk. That's...why I'm here after all."

Everyone but Yang and Ruby were shocked, and left speechless. Ruby was shifting oddly in place- unsure of what to do. Yang never took her eyes off her mother- her face...it was so much like hers. She couldn't believe it. The way she was smiling- it was like looking into a mirror.

"Well. Glad we have that settled. I...am Raven Branwen. I am Yang's mother." said Raven, her hands on her hips. "...And...Ruby's Mother."

Yang's semblance stopped, as she heard her mother spoke. But- it can't be. That's a joke right? Ruby shell-shocked fell to the floor, her knees giving out. What did Yang's mom just say. The rest of the girls, were holding their breathe. They looked onto both Ruby, and Yang- unable to look away from their reactions.

"... I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Ruby, Yang. But I can't answer them all- not without her around." spoke Raven.

"...Who?" Raven turned, she expected Ruby to speak, but it was Yang, her voice cracking. "...Who exactly do you need to answer...our questions? WHO? YOU'RE ALREADY HERE! YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF DAMMIT! YOU CAN ANSWER WHY YOU LEFT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! YOU CAN ANSWER WHY YOU NEVER RETURNED...YOU CAN ANSWER WHAT HAPPENED TO M-M-M-"

"...Mom...?" Ruby's voice was shaking- no rather her entire being. She could feel tears fall down her face. She looked at her Raven. Raven looked at her- her silver eyes were staring into her. Strangely- it was staring much deeper into her. As if... Of course. Raven smiled- at least Ruby's the smart one here.

 _"...Yes, my little Rose?"_ Now it was Yang's turn to fall to her knees, her eyes widened on grief. That voice just now. It...can't be... _"Don't worry, old Raven here won't hurt you. Come."_

Ruby's body moved on it's own- her eyes looking deep into Raven's eyes- she sees something- behind those red eyes- she sees...a woman, in a white cloak, a smile and arms outstretched. Ruby's steps closer, now inches from the woman known as Raven. She tilted her head- inside her the reflection of her eyes- she sees a familiar face.

"...Mom...is that...you?" said Ruby, looking deeper. Yang on the floor, her body shaking in repressed grief. She couldn't move. She can't process what she had heard. That can't be- it's impossible! Her mind scrambled- a memory of her mother running out of her house flashed in her mind. Out of fear, she dashed and grabbed Ruby away from her mother- Raven looked sad as she saw Yang held her sister close- too close.

"I-I won't let you take her away from me- never...!" gasped Yang. Raven sighed, seeing as things can't move unless the both of them understand. She concentrated her aura- flaring it dangerously.

Yang quickly on the defensive, as she hid Ruby behind her- the rest of the girls responded on cue as they joined Yang's action- Weiss casted a large defensive glyph on their feet. Blake created her clones, ready for an assault. Pyrrha stood in her battle stance- ready to fight. Nora ran to the side of the room throwing her team their weapons- Coco catching hers, though forcing herself to stand. Velvet summoned her version of Crescent Rose, and readied herself for battle.

Raven looked at the team, smiling, as her left eye glowed red, as her right eye glowed silver. Ruby has marked her team- and they're progressing. Not surprising. Well, they'll taste what it means to show a bond. Raven remembered that this room had a button to summon mirrors...that was what she needed. She lowered her aura once more, and took a deep breathe. She looked around the room, and found it- a switch to reveal the truth. The girls remained on guard, as Raven walked slowly, as she pressed the button. The walls on the right and left side of the room changed- as mirror panels flipped from the walls. The team remained focused- yet strangely fixated. Why mirrors?

"...Lower your weapons. I'm not here to fight." said Raven.

"I'm not buying it." said Yang. The team agrees with her- Ruby oddly is still fixated on the woman speaking in mysteries.

"You will find out...soon enough." Raven turned her back and proceeded to touch the mirror. Yang, seeing her chance, lunged as she reared her head to clobber her mother in one massive punch. Just as the rest were about to join her, they felt Ruby push past them- by passing Yang and stopping in front of her. Yang arrested her momentum- she derailed her punch as she hit the floor- cracking it.

"Ru-RUBY! YOU COULD HAVE- MOVE!" yelled Yang. Ruby didn't budge. Yang stood, and walked to her sister's side- her eyes were wide as tears openly flowed. Her fingers pointed to the mirror. Yang was afraid to look- but nevertheless did- and she felt her knees once more weaken. On mirror's reflection, stood a woman in a white cloak, her face alight in happy smiles, they were gazing upon the two of them. Raven, on her side mimicked the woman's expression.

"M-MOM!?" gasped Ruby.

_"Hello...my little Rose. And you too, my wonderful Sunflower. How much...you've grown."_

"..Mo-Mom...?" gasped Yang as she cupped her hands on her face.

"Finally listening to what we have to say?" smirked Raven.

"Wha-what is going on?" Raven turned, the reflection of the woman in cloak mimicking her- turning to see Pyrrha speaking. Ruby didn't remove her eyes from the mirror. "Who- what is going on?"

"To summarize everything..." said Raven.

 _"I'm here to greet my sweet little Rose..."_ said the white cloaked woman.

" _A_ Happy _Birthday_." their voices echoed- melding in sync. Yang gasped- her mind shutting down- she fell on her back, her consciousness gone. The team dropped their weapons to help Yang up. Meanwhile, Ruby continued to stare in the mirror, to see her mother's reflection look at her.

 _"...You're just as cute as I remember! Ohhh how I want to pinch your cheeks!"_ said the woman. Ruby seeing the woman bend down to touch her- Ruby turned her head, to see Raven doing the expression her mother was doing, poking and touching her cheeks. _"Raven she's as precious as I remember her!"_

"Don't tear it off now- you know how your cheek pinches are powerful to rip apart Ursa cublings." joked Raven.

 _"And what's that supposed to mean?!"_ pouted Summer.

"It means, you have that brute strength of a Dragon Grimm." chuckled Raven.

 _"I don't want to hear that from you who can't even hold a glass without as much as crushing it with her fingers!"_ pointed Summer to the mirror.

"Watch out everyone- Summer's pissed. Her hands will rip the flesh from your bodies! Run away~" said Raven playing coy.

 _"RAV, STOP IT! NOT IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE ROSE!"_ stomped Summer aloud as she faced the mirror, her cheeks puffing.

"She's my kid too ya know. She can handle it."

 _"I DON'T WANT YOU CORRUPTING HER WITH YOUR TOUGH, MANLY ATTITUDE."_ shouted Summer, losing her temper.

"Please, from the looks of the women she's gathered, I think it's too late already for that. Look, she even bagged herself a Schnee." hiked Raven to the background.

_"YOU LEAVE OUR ADULT JOKES OUT OF THIS!"_

"Too late." said Raven blowing a raspberry.

 _"IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU."_ said Summer as she playfully pounded the mirror.

Ruby watched in awe, in joy, as she watched the two parents converse. She is enthralled by Yang's mother's smile- her bravado, her facial features, her playful attitude. She switched to her mother, playful, a bit hot tempered, childish- so much...like her.

From across the room, Weiss and Blake watched in silent joy- they knew about their teammates history, and felt nothing but utter joy for Ruby and Yang. The have reunited themselves with the their long lost mother. They just watched as Ruby drifted in the background, watching the stranger bicker in front of a mirror. Pyrrha and Nora looked at each other- worried about Yang. What could have made her pass out like that? Velvet and Coco looked at each other- the pieces falling into place forming a conclusion just from hearing the conversation unfold.

"Umm...Ma'am?" Raven turned and saw Coco raising her hand. "I have...questions that I know I don't deserve an answer too- but could you at least pay attention to...your two bundles of joy?"

 _"She_ started _it!"_ pointed Raven/Summer to the mirror.

"Ruby, it's safe to say that SHE is definitely your mother." snickered Coco. "She's as childish as you are. Probably much more.."

" _I._ AM. _NOT!_ " retorted Raven/Summer. Ruby giggled. Then, her shoulders shook. Then Raven looks at her, not believing that she's laughing. Then Ruby falls to the floor, letting out a laugh, her tears flushing away. Raven looked at the mirror- seeing Summer look at her giving the same expression.

 _"Great._ She _thinks_ you're _weird."_ said Raven/Summer, their gazes locking onto their partner. Ruby laughed even harder, her sides are starting to hurt.

Ruby laughed for a good five minutes, unable to stop, until Raven helped her off the floor, and carried her off to bed.

"...You laugh as much as Summer does. It's kinda scaring me, now that I think about it." said Raven.

"Well..like Coco said...it runs in the family...mom." Ruby heard her squeal, watching her as she proceeded to rub her face on her, cooing and kissing her. Ruby was red in embarrassment- especially with her friends looking at her with a grin that makes her want to crawl down a hole.

 _"YOU ARE JUST SO PRECIOUS~"_ Raven carried her as she lay her by Yang's side, rubbing her cheeks even more.

"So umm...from the start...You...are..?" said Coco, starting the conversation.

"Like I said, I'm their mother. Also, I'm two people, but that's beside the point." said Raven.

"...I don't follow." said Weiss. Raven locked her eyes on her, making Weiss flinch.

"...Tell me...Schnee.." leered Raven at Weiss, who now regretted she didn't keep her mouth shut. "...how loaded are you?"

"...Excuse me?"

 _"RAVEN! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO FUTURE IN LAWS!"_ screeched Summer, turning left.

"I'm just messing around, Sum." said Raven, turning to her right. "Seriously. You already have someone who has split personalities...right? It's not hard to understand." Raven pointed to Blake, who flinched when her gaze fell on her- her ears up high and tail on end.

"Wait- So you..." said Weiss "...Have a split personality?"

"Hrmm...Not quite. You see... More or less... I am what happens when you absorb the one who marked you with their aura. She now lives in me, as me." said Raven.

"WAIT. SO YOU- LIKE RUBY...?!" screamed Weiss, the others letting the shock settle in.

"Yes, I've been marked like you wonderful ladies." said Raven. "Though, in my case...I've been giving host to a...parasite instead of a mark."

 _"I AM NOT A PARASITE."_ screamed Summer. Weiss looked skeptical- how can that be? Still, her jumping between personalities fits her tale.

"Summer, stay quiet, and then you can talk when I've explain everything, OK?" sighed Raven. "So, long story short- I...absorbed her aura, so she can live inside me- sharing my body. That person, is Summer Rose, my partner...and Ruby's mother."

Her friends gasped in surprise, while Ruby smiled, before she immediately hugged her mother, so tight Raven felt her sides breaking. "Str-strong...grip...yep...definitely my kid...Ruby...you're going to kill me..."

Ruby's teammates were left speechless- another bombshell about their marks have been revealed. They have a lot more questions now, but considering the two special flowers in the room, they have a higher priority. The girls watched, as Ruby refused, to let go, acting as immature as ever.

"Ru-ruby...let..go..!" gasped Raven.

"No."

"Ruby...you're going to break my ribs...I just got healed from Glynda's...beating."

"No!"

"Ruby...if you don't let go...you're going to kill me and we'll never see each other again...so please...?" begged Raven. Ruby looked at her eyes, staring desperately. She nodded slowly, laxing her grip, but not letting her off.

"You really are a handful Ruby." breathed Raven. Ruby only hummed her response. She found it cute, in all fairness.

"Why...do you have your partner's soul in you? Won't that...cause problems?" asked Blake.

"Well, she changed my hair color, controls my body against my will, makes me eat sweets so she can make me look fat, but I think I'd rather take that over than not seeing my partner ever again." said Raven. Her reasoning struck a cord in the girls- they became silent.

"So um...mom...?" Raven looked at her daughter, and wrapped her arms around her.

_"..Yes my little rose?"_

"Is there...umm... a way to separate you two, and give you back your body?" asked Ruby, a little shy- she hasn't spoken like this since she was small. Listening to her tale, she already pieced her next few questions.

 _"Actually, there is."_ Ruby looked at her mother's face- smiling, patting her head easing her worries. _"...That's actually the reason for my visit today."_

"Rea-REALLY?!" said Ruby, her voice alight. Her team once more were shocked- how much more do they not know?

"It um...involves...a little something." said Raven, her face suddenly blushing.

"Anything! Name it!" said Ruby. She can have...her mother back.

 _"...It requires...a lot of love."_ said Summer, unable to word it properly.

"Sure! I already have lots of loves! I can give you loves! See!" said Ruby, hugging and cooing. Raven could only take so much, her face forming as smile as Summer proceeded to kiss her head.

 _"Ruby...that's not what I meant, but thank you."_ said Summer. Ruby continued regardless.

"She means...I need you to...fill me up." said Raven, her face scrunching in slight shame, blushing.

"What?" said Ruby- her mind coming to a halt.

"I need...you to have sex with me." rephrased Raven.

"...WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think this isn't perverted enough, then I'm afraid I can't do it any farther than this. Everything here is but an epitome of every possible "tame" hentai genre.
> 
> Consider this, a gift for my months spent missing. Know that I will NEVER be doing a chapter this long ever again. As much as I wanted to split all of this up, I wanted to put everything here, so all of the readers who enjoys the ride because of the smut, not so serious plot, and most importantly, because of the smut, then this is my gift to you. Also- DschingisKhan, you forgot about Doppel, from Monmusu. That's how Velvet's hair works. Instead of transformations, it becomes pseudo tentacles, without actually being close to tentacles.
> 
> I've been following HunterxHunter since around 2000s. I'm just glad the manga is getting a show so people can watch their power manifest.
> 
> The next one will take place next year. Although, in the mean time you can read my supplement story- Rose Petal Addictions to pass the time. As always have fun.
> 
> お元気で～さらばじゃあ～ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ


	28. Re:Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Celebration Message in FF)  
> When I looked that I have amassed...over 200 favorites and 300 follows. I'm left stunned. I didn't think it would get THIS much in over...when did I start again?
> 
> In commemoration, along with the 100th review by EndlessChains, this chapter gets to come out early. Yes! You did it! You deserve it! Now I'll go back in peace and hopefully no one can private message me to not cut off what happens next.

"I'll repeat it again." Raven took a deep breathe- she was beyond embarrassed. "I need you...to have sex with me."

For Ruby, her day had gone from quiet, to loud, to happy, to beyond her wildest dreams, to miracles come true, to ashamed. How much women must she have sex with today?! She could only stare, her body didn't respond- her mind is trying to make sense of what she heard, the sudden feel of her mother's skin was starting to bother her.

Her teammates fared no better- Weiss thought that the woman in front of her is as stupid and as blockheaded as Yang. Blake thought that this must be a family tradition for Ruby, Pyrrha thought that this is getting out of hand, Nora thinks that entire thing is an elaborate scheme to crash Ruby's party. Coco felt like her stomach would release it's contents out of her mouth, while Velvet blanked out- unable to react. Yang is still out of commission. Raven took a deep breathe, clearly bothered by this whole prospect.

"Ru-ruby?" Raven leaned closer- Ruby's eyes were out of focus. She hasn't blinked for awhile. She snapped her fingers, and Ruby jolted, falling back, her arms sprawling. "I thought I lost you there."

Ruby didn't know what the true meaning word "ashamed" was, until now. It's one thing to sleep with your sister(granted, it's already one to KNOW you are DOING it and LIKING it), but sleeping with your mother- the mom she idolized and the mom she considered her purest and sacred thought, being defiled by her? That...is world breaking. She looked between her teammates for help, but it seems they themselves are unsure on how to respond to this. So they instead they let their emotions do it for them.

"WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU!?" screamed Weiss, her finger pointing at the woman clad in red.

 _"The best Mom."_ said Summer, forming a smile on her face at the mirror's reflection.

"I'm sorry- I should have explained how this works." said Raven, her hands going to her face.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO EXPLAIN HOW THIS WORKS- IT SHOULD NEVER EVEN... HAPPEN... IN... THE..." said Weiss, her steam running out- she forgot herself in the moment, but the damage was done. Weiss' old bias rose out of her mind. She looked to Ruby- she felt like she stabbed her, and started to shake in remorse.

"It's alright Weiss, I know you didn't mean it." smiled Ruby, reading her mind. Weiss, tried to form words, but settled for covering her face. "Oh Weiss~" Ruby got up, and crawled to her, giving her a hug, making the heiress whimper.

"...I guess she's her top girl." snickered Raven, looking at the mirror to her side. She saw Summer's eyes sparkle, and her stupidly wide grin. Turning her head to Ruby, she saw the scene continue to unfold, as well as warm her heart: Ruby kissed Weiss on the cheek, making her blush and continue to stew in shame. Blake, leaned on her shoulder, clearly whispering something mischievous. On the back, Pyrrha and Nora patted Weiss' shoulders. Coco kept her snarky comments coming- she's clearly enjoying the scene. Velvet tried to stop her, but her words fall on deaf ears. Raven looked to her unconscious daughter, her smile faltering a bit, but nevertheless, still feels sorry for what she had done. She felt her drive ignite- she wanted to make things right- as right as possible.

"SO!" clapped Raven. The girls looked to her, capturing her attention. "I'll start from the top. Ruby, I heard you can possess people right?"

"Ye-yes?"

"Could you do it to your sister? She's not gonna listen to a word I say until I'm dead." deadpanned Raven. "Also, I think she's as prone to fainting as Summer is over there." Ruby looked to the mirror, and saw Raven blowing a raspberry at her partner's reflection- clearly meant for her.

"O-Okay. But she's not gonna like it." said Ruby, feeling a little scared.

"As long as your friends are nearby, I'm sure you can handle it." assured Raven. Ruby nodded slowly, then closed her eyes.

"...Welp. Here I go." Ruby's line of sight tunnels, then fades. Ruby, slowly falls on her back, her team catching her as they lay her in blankets, Weiss sitting by her side. They waited, then Yang stirs, groaning about.

"Ugh...I feel like I had run a marathon. What happened?" asked Yang to no one in particular.

"Oh you know...family reunions." Yang turned, her eyes turning red instantly- recognizing that voice. "Morning Yang."

"YOU!" Yang tried to crawl forward, but felt her body stop- a force prevented her from moving. She watched as her arms were forced behind her back, her legs numbing- she was immobilized. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 _"Yang, Meet Mom."_ whispered Ruby, in her mind. Yang's anger only rose.

"Rubes!? What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to make you listen." said Raven. Yang scoffed, not taking her seriously- not even bothering to fully face her.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Weren't you the one looking for me for answers? Well, here I am, waltzing into your sister's party, and then you turn me away. You need to pick which one you want." sneered Raven.

"What I want, is to beat you senseless!" growled Yang.

"And you can do that, AFTER I explain my side of the story. And you don't have a choice in the matter."

"What makes you think I'll believe a word you say? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST OUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Yang turned her head, her eyes red in repressed grief, in justified anger. Raven looked into it, a felt a stab, but it made her resolve much stronger.

"Because I'm your mother. I'm here, and I want to make things right. Nothing, will change that. Now, will you willingly listen, or will you be forced to listen?" asked Raven. Yang looked at her, digesting her words, thinking of possible reasons, but she made her point.

"...Fine. I'll hear you out." said Yang. Raven grinned, finally getting through to the trouble child of the family. The rest of Ruby's team breathe a sigh of relief- at least their dorm isn't going to go up in flames.

Raven watched as Yang crawled up to beside the rest of her team, each sitting close to each other, and to an extent, near Ruby. She stood up, and began her tale.

* * *

They were on a mission- clear Patch's forest of Grimm. The infestation in it had grown proportionally out of hand. This is an unnatural occurrence, considering Grimm are already unnatural. Someone had made more. Summer was sent out to clear it- but Raven followed suit to help. They found the source- a woman bearing the markings of Grimm was behind it all. She had an unimaginable amount of control over them. How she controls them, is a mystery. How she powers them up, is also a mystery. How she makes them obey her, is a mystery. The victims who fell under her, were never the same. However, they have an idea on how her methods work, but the one that frightens them the most, is the usage of "livestock"- capturing or corrupting Humans and Faunus, forcing them to breed with Grimm. Some, went mad- some embraced it- and turned into half-grimm half-human hybrids. Some, reveled in delight as being used as cattle- the pleasure it brought them was payment for some. For some, having the ability to control your offspring, was power enough. For her, that was clearly what she wanted. But even then, a pawn will remain a pawn- they knew she was working under someone- much more powerful.

They were close to hunting her down- she must be stopped to prevent turning Patch into a haven of operations- a den of immortal immoral delights. But, tragedy struck. They won the battle, but she took Summer's life. She fled, covering her tracks. Raven had to do something- Summer was going to die. It was a race- they gambled on what could be their only way of salvation- the Rose' Scent. They performed an ancient ritual- one where they share, and assimilate aura. The deed was done- the ritual was a success. Raven and Summer were one. They had failed that day- Raven was afraid- she was afraid to face her daughters- she, by definition, killed her children's mother- her partner. She couldn't face them. She can't face her brother, nor Tai. And so, she went off the map- moving in the shadows. She feared that the most, but also feared the woman who escaped. She knew their names- it's highly likely she also knows about her family. If she were to make contact with them- they'll be put in danger. At the same time, she also scoured the world- learning more about the legends and myths relating to the Rose' Scent. She had learnt much over the years, as well as keeping tabs on certain parties, especially family. And then one day, she found a long forgotten knowledge.

On the borders and outlands of Remnant- she found a way to revive her partner. Far beyond what no normal human or faunus could reach, was a dome of knowledge- an ancient ruin that contained old scrolls- paper scrolls that had records and records of the Rose Scent. She read and archived whatever she could. And in one of those archives, were instructions how to control aura- having absolute, total control. She memorized it- she kept a record of it, then burned the scroll away, along with the Ruins. She can't risk it- if someone were to follow her, then they might stumble upon the forbidden knowledge. Knowledge to manipulate the very essence of aura. Now all she has to do is search for a way to create a body for her partner.

She made her first contact in a decade- her brother, and Professor Goodwitch. She had to endure a plethora of questions, and a possible manhunt- but she tackled them head-on. But still, she refused to go back- not wanting to risk such dangers. Everything changed, when Professor Ozpin told her, that _she_ has found her protege- or proteges. She had to act fast. She immediately hunted those marked for death, and made a name for herself.

Over months of silent kills, subterfuge, silent assassinations- she has made a name for herself- a rogue huntress who kills without remorse. The thorn of the Schnee's side. The Faunus killer. The Altasian Murderer. Vale's Protector. Menagerie's Guardian. Vacuo's Banshee. A lot of people- all victims of those she killed, all saw her for she truly was- a savior. One of them, gave her a seemingly useless white gemstone. At the time, she didn't knew it was one of the Shards of Remnant.

No one knows what the world before Remnant was. What everyone knows why it's called that- countless wars over Grimm, over Human kingdoms, over Faunus constantly beating each other down for selfish reasons, broke the world asunder. However, as like how any story goes, artifacts and items of legend appear in those troubled times. And like how each legend goes, the artifact, or the item of legend either gets enshrined, or destroyed. The Shards of Remnant, are no different- no one, throughout the course of Remnant's recorded history has heard about these. And if they do, they were but decors among other more..grandeur legends. So, where else but to look at the unknown and unexplored, long forgotten areas of Remnant? Where else but to immerse one's self in the past- and look and study everything about the mundane.

The Shards, are not actually shards- they're gemstones. Each were cut- and shaped through the countless hands that held them- both Human and Faunus. There are five in total- and each represents the color of the seasons- the sole exception, was the base- a round white ball with four sockets. The green gem is Natura, red is Fia, yellow is Auburna, blue is Asul, the base, Yukina, is located in specific regions of the world. Each gem is enshrined deep in a ruined temple, under an altar of Roses. Together- they are the epitome of life- of aura.

Some describe that it is the sealed power of the wizard. Others say that it is the most refined dust crystal in all of Remnant- highly concentrated ones that never run out. One outlandish claim was that the stones are born from the primordial days of Remnant- where they created the first man, faunus and Grimm. Sadly, the reason they're called the shards of Remnant, is because what power they have in them is almost gone. Now, they're pretty stones worthless than a key ring. Despite the passage of time, these gems still retain their original powers. Natura can morph aura, Fia can empower aura, Auburna can disperse aura, Asul can transmute aura and Yukina can mix and match the other gems aura; otherwise it nulls aura. If all these gems are combined- it will grant one the ability to create, aura- play themselves as God.

An example of the Shards power, is the Rose' Scent. The reason why Ruby is what she is, is because of these shards- they created the first being with the Rose Scent. How the shards work is simple: they require a lot of energy- aura. How does one gather aura? You infuse it into the gems. And what is the biggest source of aura? Humans and Faunus. The shards was one of the reasons why the Kingdoms went to war- to capture one of the greatest tools ever created. They were awe-inspiring, they were reusable, they were the perfect weapon.

Raven has found one- Yukina in her travels in Menagerie. When Glynda revealed her plan of using those shards to revive Summer, it shocked her that she has been this involved. She had known about it's legends from her sojourn into the world, but never did she realize that she was thinking the same thing Glynda did. Lucky for her, Glynda had three of the gems already. Glynda's brioche was Natura. Ozpin's was Asul- his gem was lodged into his walking cane, an heirloom from his family. Qrow had Fia- a man swindled a ludicrous amount of Lien for what he thought was a hunk of junk. Raven(Summer, in reality) actually kissed him in the lips for such a find- both of them traumatized by her actions. And then after thirteen long years, Qrow had found the two halves of Auburna on his travels to Vacuo, and the Atlas Mining Quarry. Now, with all gems acquired, it is only matter of time to put in plan...the revival of Summer Rose.

There was a slight problem in the plan- from the knowledge she acquired from the ruins- she's been able to manipulate aura quite freely- she could extract ALL of Summer's aura if she wishes, or concentrate it all in a specific location in her body to seal her away(as if that would stop her). The Shards can be used to guide the aura, but they can't create flesh- not in the state the shards are in. Refusing to hunt and find millions of innocent lives to fully revive the shards, they hit a snag. Until Glynda suggested a gamble. Using the Rose Scent- they can bridge the two auras temporarily, and then use the shards to redirect Summer's aura, thereby reincarnating her. And Glynda has the practical application planned out- and Raven's aversion didn't deter her from going through it. But what happens if it works, is a completely different matter.

* * *

Raven finished, her mouth tired as she looked onto the girls reactions. Yang and Ruby were unreadable. Granted- Ruby was possessing Yang- but she had been frozen on the spot- her blinking the only thing that shows she- they are paying attention. Weiss was dumbfounded. Never has she heard such a tall tale of ludicrousness. Blake felt like she was in-love. She especially like stories like this. Pyrrha felt nothing but genuine pride for the woman in front of her- she has seen a lot, and she wishes to be like her. Coco and Velvet were in deep thought- trying to make heads or tails of this issue. Nora fell asleep- listening seriously to Raven as she detailed her life's story, but fell asleep when the shards talk came up.

"I have several questions." said Coco. "Umm...if that's alright that is."

"Seeing as you're the brains around here, then go ahead." said Raven, grabbing a chair to rest. "I'll answer as best I can- but keep in mind there are some questions I can't answer. I don't care if you don't understand- but it's for the best that some of them remain a secret to only a few select people. I still have my duties, as a huntress."

"U-understood Ma'am." stuttered Coco. Velvet wrapped her arms around her, proud of her partner. Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss kept their silence- each in their own thoughts, each looking to Yang and Ruby- thinking on how much this must be a lot to take in. "Um... Does Professor Goodwitch...know about your marks?"

"Yes. Granted, she knew Summer had this gift back in the last two months of our last years in Beacon, but back then all of us didn't knew what kind of power it was."

"How extensive is your knowledge, about the Rose' Scent?"

"After seeing and adventuring our own share, I should say it's almost an encyclopedia."

"So...does Professor Goodwitch have the same-"

"No, of course not. I never told her anything beyond the specifics. That applies to my brother as well. But knowing those two, that didn't stop them from trying to uncover more information- by their own means."

"Then that means, everything Professor Goodwitch told us..."

"Is through her hard work. I admit, I was beyond myself when I saw that she had Ruby's mark." said Raven, facepalming. "But then again, it's not Glynda if she's not a risk-taker- as long as she gets what she wants. Seeing a chance to test her years of research when she has the chance, she will do it for the sake of her friend. Always putting herself last. It'd be honorable if she weren't as kinky and as depraved as a Faunus in heat."

"If...I may." Raven turned to see Weiss raised her hand. "When we umm...our team got our marks, we were only had limited knowledge regarding that...genetic power. If you said that you told her all those years back, and she has been researching it since then- why didn't she tell us all from the beginning? Why did she involve my sister in it? Why keep us in the dark-"

"Because what she knows, may not necessarily be the truth." said Raven. "So the Atlas prosecutor is your sister then? Funny. I thought she was your mother."

"SHE- SHE IS MOST CERTAINLY MY SISTER!"

"Well, she acts like one. She would not stop her work even till the next day all because she wants her... _precious_ to be saved from what she calls, a shackled life. Granted, that's how I talked when Yang was born-"

"M-MOM!" yelled Yang suddenly, though her expression was blank. The girls, however, payed more attention to Weiss over yonder- feeling fuzzy and special.

"...Winter..."

"What surprised me, even more- is that she has mark of her own- a special mark at that. And from seeing your actions awhile ago- it confirms my suspicions."

"Wait- you mean...this?" Weiss raised her palms, showing the two blue and white marks on her hands. Everyone but Yang turned to see Weiss changed marks- they were stunned at it's sudden change. "What exactly are these?"

"They're called Soul Marks. A mark born from a very deep connection, and deep sense of love. One mark, is your own. The other, is the mark of the other. You are more deeply interlinked- you can, if you so desire, to talk to each other, no matter the distance. You have access to all that she knows, as she does with you. It acts like the other Marks as well- both of you are still under my daughter's influence, but you no longer will feel withdrawals." said Raven.

"Damn! Who knew you'd be our special snowflake?" said Coco, without a hint of sarcasm. Weiss didn't hear her- her mind melting and blushing. So what she had experienced the past few nights were... but it only raised more questions.

"But then-"

"Stop." raised Raven's hand. Weiss froze, the girls doing the same. "I know, you have a lot of questions...regarding that. But I swear, I will give you a thorough lesson once we revive Summer. So please, save those questions for later."

"Understood, Ma'am." nodded Weiss. Pyrrha, Blake, Velvet and Coco nodded as well, then turned their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Why is one of the shards shattered?" asked Coco. "I thought they were indestructible, considering this is a legendary or mythic artifact."

"They aren't. They, like all things, get weathered down by time. Auburna may be cracked, but their power can still be tapped into. And to answer the probable next question- it's safe. The shards can reconstitute itself if fed enough aura." Raven took out from her left pocket, five glittering, sparkling gems. "Auburna is whole once more.

"...So those are the shards." Raven turned- Yang's eyes were shedding tears. Her unblinking gaze, her sorrowful scowl, her shaking shoulders. "...I- I thought you were lying. But now that you've shown them..."

"Well, finally came back from your internal fight with Ruby?" asked Raven.

"Fight? But Yang was-" said Velvet, but Raven raised her hand gently, silencing her.

"My eyes...through Summer's eyes- I can see what most eye semblances cannot. They were having a quarrel the entire time."

 _"Moomm~~ Yang's being mean to me!"_ whined Ruby, through Yang; suddenly lying on her back acting like a child.

 _"Be a dear and listen to your mother, please my little sunflower? And you didn't have to hit your sister. Be nice."_ asked Summer, through Raven, her eyes flashing silver as she smiled gently. Yang raised her head, pouting in playful misery.

"Yes _Mom~~_ " said Yang/Ruby. Her friends in the back snickered- this was as heartwarming as it was bizarre.

"If the shards created the Rose Scent...then what are it's other creations?" asked Coco.

"There aren't many recorded writings on what they created, but there are many on how they were used. There is one tale, where a Faunus and a Human's love was denied by both of their kingdoms, opted for to find the shards and transform them- The faunus became a human, while the Human became a Faunus. Of course, the kingdoms thought that the other might have had a hand in it, and caused civil war. The lovers, were nevertheless exiled- their own kingdoms reviling what they had become. They ended up together regardless- as they move into a far far away land, in the early days before Menagerie. Other tales, such as this exist- A madman unwilling harnessed on of the gems- drew out the negative emotions of his comrades and created the first Grimm. A faunus found riches by turning rocks into powerful dust crystals. How a kingdom used the shards to empower it's military force to drive out the faunus from their lands. How a man absorbed the aura of his fallen comrades- unable to accept their loss of life, creating the first multi-aura'd huntsman. From these you can get a general idea on how they were used- why they were used, and why they are feared."

The girls were left speechless- these shards are that powerful? The way that they could be used...the balance of power, the balance of peace that they have now, can be instantly destroyed. The wishes and the desires that it could grant, and yet, here they are right in front of them.

"What will you do with them...after you are done with it?" asked Coco.

"...Good question. I need to find a way to destroy these. No one, must have that kind of power. Our battered and history of hatred- our war against the Grimm, has shown that we are not ready for this." said Raven. "...Any more questions?"

"Just one." Raven looked to Coco, but she didn't speak. She turned to her side, but Velvet hid by Coco's side. Blake and Weiss were whispering to each other, leaving...Yang. She was looking at her, now making her way to her mother, her tears dry, and arms outstretched. "...Could you please never leave us again?"

"...Of course. I don't plan too." said Raven. Yang hugged her mother, feeling sorry, finally understanding. Her family can be whole again. Raven hummed a familiar song in her ear, Yang leaning into her mother, not wanting to let go. "You're as precious as Ruby, you know that."

"Shut up Mom." said Yang, a red blush on her face- feeling happy that no one can see her. Her teammates on the back, felt proud of Yang, as well as happy for her- for the two sisters.

* * *

As Raven lay on bed, she watched as her naked daughter lay on top of her, suckling her breasts- gulping down along with it one of Raven's pick-me up Hunter drug for stamina, her face as red as the day she had first laid her hands on Yang. Yang on the other hand, sat on the chair where Raven was before- stewing in shame. The rest of the girls were huddled together near the door. They all were locked in the dorm, and couldn't escape the very awkward probably humiliating scene for both sisters. Weiss replayed the events of her time with Winter in her mind as she watched Ruby do her work, clearly aroused. Blake couldn't help but look at the mesmerizing sight of mother and daughter- a memory surfacing, giving her a feeling of Deja Vu. Coco, Velvet and Pyrrha were talking by themselves, while Nora slept in a sleeping bag, unaware of the events.

Due to Raven and Ruby's height, the couple looked a bit mismatched, but nevertheless arousing to watch. As Ruby finished beating around the bush, she slowly took looked into her mother's eyes- inside them, Summer was cheering her on. Raven on the other hand, slowly parted her legs, readying herself for the next step. Raven caressed her daughter's head, trying to assure her that everything will be fine. On her free hand, the assembled shards ready to be used.

"So umm...M-mom?" asked Ruby, trying to concentrate on the deed, only making her more meek and ashamed.

"First...hold this, and focus your aura." Raven handed her the shards- now shaped into an orb. Ruby reached out and grab a hold of it in her hand. It's smaller than a ping pong ball. She concentrated her aura into it, and saw the shards glew faintly. "Next...I want you to push it, inside of me."

Ruby almost dropped it out of shock, as she turned to face her mother, blushing. Yang heard it and proceeded to groan even louder. And she thought that this kind of thing was even more embarrassing. Weiss' mind blanked, as her dick throbbed in agonizing pain. Her imaginations are now running wild. Blake fell to her knees, and could feel her lower lips become drenched. Coco, and Velvet were giggling- all to aware of where this is headed. Pyrrha covered her face, the only thing she can do among the debauchery.

Ruby slowly nodded as she reached down and felt her mother's lower lips, making her moan a little. Her blush intensified, as she slowly pushed the shards half-way into her- then placed her dick on it, ready to push.

"It's..okay Sweetie~ Go ahead. Wow me." said Raven, as she relaxed herself. Ruby pushed off her slightly, trying to get a better angle, and faced her mother. In a slow, agonizingly arousing push, Ruby felt her Mother's insides as she moaned in pain and pleasure, her eyes closed. Ruby felt her dick throb harder- and as she felt her muscles tighten around her. As she pushed all the way in, she felt the orb hit her womb, and in one more push, she pushed it past her walls, and is now lodged in her.

"No-now Ruby...let's flare your aura and...have a good time~" Ruby closed her eyes- trying to contain her lust, trying to hide it, trying to not show the most embarrassing face she could make to her mother, her idol. Raven understood why, but it's getting in the way of things, and settled to break through to the stubbornly childish girl. "Don't be scared. Move. Show me how you managed to make these girls moan out your name."

"Bu-BUT MOM...!" said Ruby, staring at her mother's eyes. She gazed, as Raven made _the face_. The face that her sister had made when she was feeling needy, feeling horny and feeling playful. That face, made her temporarily forget who she was facing, and unconsciously moved her hips slowly. "Ye-yes mommy~"

Ruby moved her hips, as Raven let out a low moan, her voice echoing with each push. Ruby watched, entranced as Raven closed her eyes is relief, her mouth open, her breasts swing and her legs lax. She watched as the woman she respected fall to pleasure, as her voice poison her mind- making the need to dominate her a priority. She grabbed her mother's legs, and proceeded to go in deeper. With each thrust she made, Raven moaned out her name in bliss, moaned out her partner's name, moaned like a whore. And she didn't care- after so so many long years of imagining her sessions in her mind with her partner, nothing could compare than to the real thing.

On the side of the room, the girls, continue to watch- and as they watch, they felt their bodies betray their reasoning- their hands going down to help eat the gnaw that grew as they watch the scene unfold. Weiss, on her knees kept pumping on her exposed dick, as well as fingering below, her mouth lolled open at the sight. Blake lay on her back, closing her eyes as she let the sounds of the two pair be her source of pleasure. Coco and Velvet made out- opting to get down and dirty fast. Pyrrha grew hands on her body underneath her shirt and panties- playing with her breasts, one hand growing from her trim, fingering herself as she stood upright. Yang on the other hand, felt herself- her hands on her breasts and lower lips, her face in lust.

As the room started to fill with moans, and as well as their bodily musks. The girls didn't care if the others had heard them- they were already too in deep in their lust. The sun started to set on that day, as darkness crept upon them. Slowly the huddled girls stripped their clothes off- exposing once more their stained and dirty bodies.

As Ruby got more comfortable, she flared her aura- as did Raven. The bed shook with each thrust she made, and with each thrust Raven's sanity ebbed and flowed between pleasure and pain. She could now hear the sloppy sounds she and Ruby made- the ooze that came forth from their regions, the hunger in the eyes of her daughter. She welcomed them all, as she gestured her daughter to lay on her breast. Ruby followed, and started to pump harder- while feeling her mother's hands crawl around her body, making it's way to her ass, and her own lower lips. Without hesitating, she pleasured her daughter, making Ruby moaned out loud.

Just as Ruby had moaned out loud, Weiss climaxed, showering the floor with her seed, then leaned back, her knees folded. Blake climaxed as well, spraying the floor as her mouth lolled open desperately wanting someone- anyone to pleasure her. Coco is held up by Velvet's hair, her legs open exposing the double penetration action she's experiencing- the pain of Ruby's actions mixing with Velvet's pleasure. Yang fell unnaturally silent- her body can't reach it yet and is desperate. Weiss looked to her team- and saw Blake weak, exposed and helpless. She unconsciously crawled closer to Blake, then positioned on top of her, as she quickly inserted herself in her. Blake let out a moan of relief, her face excited and pleased- obedient to pleasure. Both of them lock eyes, before Weiss started to pump into Blake.

Pyrrha felt lacking in pleasure- though her hands managed to get her excited, she couldn't finish. She stared stupidly at the ceiling, hoping for someone to finish her. She heard footsteps, then is knocked on her back, as she watched Yang tackle her in a lust filled, crazy kiss- while tearing through her own clothes and casting them aside. Pyrrha on instinct retracted her hands as she grew two more sets of arms- as she wrapped them around Yang's bodacious body. Her original, cupping her cheeks, one set hugging her tight, and one set feeling her ass, trailing down as they proceeded to violate her ass.

"Yang...that was uncalled for."

"Shut up and fuck me."

Pyrrha obliged, as her body started to fully descend into the world of pleasure. As Yang trailed her kisses, on her neck, she felt her body convulse. Suddenly, when Yang bit her shoulder aggressively, she closed her eyes as something grew down below. Yang felt something brush against her lower lips, stopping her ministrations.

"So-sorry about that. I-I lost myself there." said Yang, very aroused. Her body was shaking.

"It-it's alright, but, I'd like..to check something." said Pyrrha, as she let her grip on Yang go, pushing her to the side.

As the spartan withdrew her hands, she looked below- and her eyes widened in shock. Yang did the same- looking down but instead felt her body submit more into pleasure. Pyrrh'a clit had grown abnormally long, and big. Pyrrha slowly drew her finger on it- as shook as she traced it, the held it in her hand- it's length a few centimeters long than her grip.

"Wha- what is..?" asked Yang.

"I-I didn't think I could grow m-my-" stuttered Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry if I had hurt you there Pyrrha. But I never would have thought that..."

"I-it's alright Yang. Do you...want to continue?"

Yang smiled, then nodded as she crawled herself back atop Pyrrha. As she positioned herself back, her lower lips brushed against Pyrrha's swollen clit- making both of them bit back a moan. Both of them look into their eyes, having thought of the same idea- the same experiment.

"So umm..do you..."

"...want me to..?"

The both of them blushed, then giggled, then smiled. Yang put her forehead against Pyrrha's then let her tongue out. Pyrrha responded, and they slowly settled back in- making out as Yang brushed against Pyrrha's clit.

Meanwhile, Blake and Weiss were having a feral time- Blake stood on all fours as her tail wrapped around Weiss' waist, aiding her hips in steadily pumping her from behind. Weiss help onto her hips, scrunching in pleasure as her favorite new toy is giving her the pleasure of a life time.

"Wei-Weiss~" moaned Blake as she shook her hips, taking in Weiss' girth.

"You've been a very naughty house pet~" responded Weiss back, releasing her third load into her. "And you need some proper discipline~"

"Ye-yes of course, Weiss~ Use me as your personal sleeve. I'm yours~" moaned Blake.

The two deep in their darkest fantasies, in their roleplay, didn't care if what they were doing was degrading. It was roleplay- Weiss' most favorite kink, as well as her forte. Blake didn't care as long as she got the pleasure she needs. A cat in heat is completely a different of cat than one who skulks and wanders about. Both loved each other's cooperation, and submission, and both want to give their all.

As Weiss continued to dehumanized Blake playfully, she grabbed her ears and pet it affectionately- making her purr in delight.

"Good kitty~" said Weiss as she slowed her hips. "Now, be a dear and move for me. I'm a little...tuckered out~"

"Ye-yes Weiss~" Blake faced Weiss, as her body leaned into her, wanting to obey her owner. Weiss watched as Blake made an effort, as she trailed her fingers on her back, then squeezing her cheeks playfully.

On Coco and Velvet's end, Velvet watched as she made Coco squirm under her control. The idea that she had suggested back to Coco didn't seemed as bad now- considering Coco is left hanging by her hair- her nipples tied as she gently pushed and pull against them, her lower holes filled as she pumped and vibrated them slowly. The best part was whipping her behind as she pleases- Coco moaned in pain, her eyes unfocused as her drool crawling down her cheek. Cupping her cheeks, Velvet kissed her aware, as Coco leaned onto her. The two parted, as Coco licked her lips.

"I love you babe."

"Just...be sure to tell me when to stop, alright?"

Velvet, slowly folded Coco's limbs like origami- re-positioning her carefully without dislocating her bones. As Velvet lay on her back, she exposed her legs, revealing a flood. Coco, now on all fours, in front of Velvet with her hair still tied to her limbs, crawled closer to please her lover. As Velvet felt relief, she slowly wrapped her hair around Coco- forming a dome exposing her head, licking the nectar off the her flower. Within the dome, her double piston intensified. Who needs a fucking machine when Velvet can get the job done? And in record time too.

Ruby continued pumping- not slowing down in the slightest, as Raven held her daughter's hand. With both their aura's flaring, the shards within Raven's womb started to resonate- their dormant powers activating. Already, Raven can feel intense heat within her womb, as the shards come to life. Now all they have to do, is keep their pace- and then the result they seek will come to fruition.

Just as Ruby pumped in harder, she released her first load in her mother, making her gasp in sudden stillness, as Raven closed her eyes, locking her legs, hoping to prevent it's escape.

"Go-good job...Ruby. Now...we...have to keep it up."

"Fo-for how long?"

"Un-until I'm bloa-bloated."

"I-I can do that-"

"Don't use your semblance...we need to keep it in, at all costs...alright?"

"Yes...mommy~"

Ruby took quick breathes, then kissed her body as she resumed pumping. Raven wishes she could kiss her forehead, but settled to relax- the plan is going smoothly.

Back to the Amazon Warriors, Yang slowly guided Pyrrha's clit into her hole- the tip feeling completely different from what she can tell. Pyrrha gasped- this is a completely different sensation. A little uncertainty is expected. As Yang took in more of Pyrrha, she gasped as the swollen muscle was unexpectedly smooth, and meaty. It was completely different from Ruby's- you could feel the entire thing shake, as opposed to vibrate from one end to the other. Pyrrha closed her eyes, as her mouth lolled open- the feeling of Yang's hole was strange, yet not unwelcome. She wonders, if this is how Ruby has felt- how she had felt to Ruby. The two took it to the base, and settled for awhile.

"Ho-how does..it feel?" gasped Pyrrha, her mind trying to remain sane.

"A-amazing~" gasped Yang. "I-I'm going to move."

"G-go ahead.."

Yang leaned on her arms, as she watched Pyrrha force her arms to her chest- ready. Both nodding, Yang moved her hips, and watched as Pyrrha moaned, her eyes not taking off the blond brawler. Yang kept hers silent, wanting to watch the beauty that is Pyrrha Nikos- the girl who had won countless battles, be reduced to a simple girl. A girl that Ruby had a crush on for being so strong and kind hearted since her second year in Signal. A girl who ended up having crush on her sister. A girl she soon might become more intimate with.

The two picked up their pace- as Yang bounced up her, moaning audibly as her breasts leaked milk, occasionally spraying the goods all over Pyrrha without warning. Pyrrha kept her stance as steady- she was concentrating on the pleasure that is Yang, as well as feeling the pleasure build in her own. Yang losing a bit of strength, fell on top of Pyrrha, as she made out with her- her arms now supporting most of her weight. Both closed their eyes in lust- as Pyrrha's hands trailed around her back, pulling her into an embrace as Yang rode her wild.

It was only a matter of time, and Yang was the first to let out a cry- she moaned into Pyrrha's lips, as her body convulsed in pleasure. Pyrrha followed suit- the sensations of Yang's climax shook her clit- making her ooze out her nectar. Both slowly came back, as Yang slumped atop Pyrrha. Both out of breathe, and both finally satisfied.

Weiss on the other hand, had a role reversal. Now feigning reluctance- she lay on her back, as she watch Blake make use of her as a personal toy. The slit eyes, the mischievous and alluring smile, the tail that making use of Weiss' pleasure hole- it was the definition of a Cat playing with her food. Blake rode Weiss, her hands teasing Weiss' nipples as Weiss gasped in pleasure.

"This is a purrrfect way to feel good, am I right...Schnee?" said Blake, her voice taunting the heiress.

"No-Noooaaaahh~~~" said Weiss, playing the ignorant and selfish heiress.

"Your body says otherwise. Tell me...what would your father say when he founds out what you've become?"

"Fa-father?"

"What would happen if he watches you have sex...with a Faunus like me?"

"Fa-father...watching..me...?" said Weiss, her eyes rolling behind her back, her mouth wide open.

"I can feel you throbbing harder! What a slut you've become! How far the heiress has fallen!"

"I-I've...fallen...father..."

"Yes...now show your father, your true nature."

"I..am Weiss...I love Faunuses...I love their bodies...so much...but most..of all.." Blake grinned, as she watches Weiss wallow too deep in her roleplay. "I...love Blake. I am...her mate. Her sex slave...to use.."

"Good..girl." said Blake, speeding up her hips, as she lay on top of Weiss, licking the heiress' neck. Weiss continued as she let her imagination continue her roleplay for her- and it was enough to send her over the limit. Blake felt Weiss came in her for the final time, as she accepted her seed into her. She raised herself up, and using her new lubrication, rode her to her climax- letting out a mewl as her ears stand on end, and her tail darting out of Weiss, covered in her juices. Both women now satisfied- took a hastened breathes. Blake quickly fell on top of Weiss, landing just under her chin.

"...That was exciting, wouldn't you say Weiss?" said Blake. "I knew you like roleplaying so much- but roleplaying my dark dream revenge?."

"I-I admit...I hated it at first. But...watching my father crumble, his loss of expression as you defile me is...a strange turn on."

"Remind me to never actually do that. Even I'm not inhuman."

"True. Though sending him a picture of you kissing me while I'm enjoying it would be a better idea if we actually get to it."

"He'd put a price on my head. But I have to say, it'll make a good wanted poster."

"Oh ha. ha."

Back to Velvet, she watched as Coco continued to pleasure her, her tongue already almost there. Coco moaned in joy- her insides were probably wrecked, but nevertheless she feels nothing but pure love from her partner. With a final lick, Velvet sprayed Coco with her nectar, halting her hairplay for a time as she shook with pleasure. Coco lapped up her partner's juices waiting for her to calm down. Velvet slowed, taking deep breathes as she looked to Coco, her face of pure joy.

"Tha-thank you Coco..."

"Anytime babe. Now...how about just...one more push?"

Velvet nodded and proceeded to finish off her girlfriend. Lucky for her, Coco was already near her limit and watched her partner relax in a silent climax- her face oddly convulsing and her eyes out of focus. On the inside of the dome- she's spraying her nectar around as Velvet continued to lightly smack her body in pleasure. Everything seemed good for her. As Velvet retreated her hair back, she lay beside her partner, and cuddled as Coco slowly drifted off into a sex-induced wonderland.

Ruby has been busy while the girls in the background kept their escapades loud and proud. Their moans only provided her early and almost unsatisfactory climaxes- but it nevertheless filled up Raven. She could feel the contents of her insides swell and shake. The strain of maintaining their aura was painful- but it had to be done. It was almost complete.

"Mo-mom...I- I think this is my-my...!"

"Come on Ruby..! You-you can...!"

With one last thrust, Ruby released the last of her load, as well as her aura. Raven clenched hard as she locked Ruby once more in place. Now all she had to do, is focus her partner's aura in her slightly bloated stomach. She closed her eyes- her mind thinking of Summer, and in an instant felt her aura come down to the center of her body. Ruby held herself upright, as she crawled out of her mother, then fell backward, and watch the scene unfold.

Raven cried out in sudden pain- the orb in her resonated with the aura-empowered semen Ruby gave. It absorbed all aura around it- including the aura belonging to her partner. They glowed in a rainbow of colors, humming power long forgotten. On the outside, Raven felt the pain increase- as a familiar rose mark appear on her belly. The rose mark glowed a rainbow of colors- light shining forth from it. Raven held in her screams for a short time- to watch along with Ruby- wide eyed as suddenly an arm burst from the circle.

The arm twisted upward, as the shoulder followed, then a familiar hair color. She watched as a body, floated out of the mark, twirling as if being drawn out. As the flesh gave form to her feet, the light faded. Raven watched as the mark in her belly disappear, an noticed that the locks on her hair is no longer red tipped. She turned her head to the mirror- she had returned to how she had appeared years before.

The body floating above her- slowly grew in size, before settling, and floated down. Raven, with the last of her strength, crawled up right as she caught the woman- the same height and stature of Ruby in her arms. She looked at her face- it was identical to Ruby's in every way. Ruby watched in strange awe- her father and Uncle Qrow told her that she looked exactly like her mother, but this...is taking it too literally. She looks EXACTLY like her, minus the white tips on her hair. Her breathes were slow and silent. Raven gently laid her down, and fell back on her knees- they had achieved the impossible. Summer Rose has been reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original Message)  
> So where do I go from here? We'll see. Next year starts a new adventure. Maybe.
> 
> A bit of self-reflection.
> 
> I noticed my english is...unusual. So, why must I learn it? Because of the lack of proper japanese to english translators from where I work. Why did I learn english? It's bad of me to say, so I can learn to say the bad words and the...what was it? Slang? or was it double entendre. Don't give me that look- I met a lot of people here, who learned Japanese because they want to know insults, and say stuff like このやろう！ and ばかやろ、このぐず、くそうったれ！ and etc. Of course, I'm guilty as them- it's fun to see reactions. Japanese treat certain words here as highly exotic. That is why you see weird CMs on niconico-youtube.
> 
> In that sense, how did it help me? You learn by knowing what you want yes? Along the way, I learned the basics, even if it was bad. then writing came, then I got interested in western fanfiction. It is, to me, your version of our doujins. but with words. I said this before, but it rings true. Therefore, I treat this as how I display my work in comiket. Although I'm but a small timer, I hope to grow and work at a real studio. And they require inhuman standards. If you have seen how animes are made, then storywriting for them is simpler, but have much higher standards.
> 
> I noticed that I tend to use a lot of past tense- it's hard because that's how I learned it at first. I'm slowly, correcting and getting used to other tenses. English is simple- but hard to apply. A lot of meaning can be lost. Which is why I try to convey in other word usages. I don't know- maybe it does more bad than good.
> 
> I think I ranted on, but I hope I continue to improve. Happy New Year.


	29. Bouquet of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original New Year Message)  
> I was supposed to publish this earlier, but again- New years. Stuff to do.

Raven cracked a wide grin. She had done it. After many, many long nights alone she has her partner back. She has succeeded after all the effort she has been through- she has brought back one of the brightest lights in her life- and that is her partner, and wife, Summer Rose. As Raven slowly let her down on the bed, she heard Ruby inch closer. To Ruby, she was...a little shorter than expected. Even from her hazy memories she knew that she was at least as tall as her father, but why does she share the same height as her?

The scene that unfolded before them hadn't gone unnoticed. All girls watched in awe- they had witnessed the power of the shards. Velvet had to help Coco up- their eyes as wide as saucers, and their breathes though temporarily gone are now back- unable to comprehend what had taken place. They had created someone out of nothing but flesh and aura. Pyrrha had no words for such an event. So where the legends of the shards were true? Are there any more legends that are as real as this one? Weiss felt her heart skip- she looked so much like her! The possibility of two Rubys- it was putting her mind into overdrive. Blake was silent. She knew that they had succeeded, but her concern was...Yang. Upon seeing flesh form, her gaze turned to Yang, who watched- her eyes and mouth wide, her knees though shaking, crawled it's way to the bed- eyes staring upon the sleeping face of her mother.

"...M-mom..?" said Ruby, her arms folded as she gazed at her sleeping face. "M-mom?"

"Don't worry Ruby- she's alright. As much as I want to wake her up...she needs rest." said Raven. Ruby nodded but didn't move from the spot. She continued to marvel at her face, a smile forming as she cooed in her sleep. Ruby felt her heart beat faster- it was too good to be true. She has her mother back. She heard Yang crawl up the sheets slowly, and sit behind her mother's back. She fumbled, and tried not to wake her up- but at the same time felt her desire to talk to her right now.

"...I can understand the feeling, but please...don't wake her up until she's ready...okay?" asked Raven. Ruby once more nodded, like a toddler, as did Yang like her four year old self. _"Why am I having a strange feeling of Deja Vu?"_

The rest of the girls came closer- Coco is once more supported by Velvet, Blake and Weiss held onto each other as they sat gently on the bed. Pyrrha hovered about, trying her best to stay as quiet.

"Hrmm...Raven~ No-not there~" moaned Summer in her sleep. Ruby and Yang turned to look at tall woman- grinning stupidly before grabbing a nearby pillow covering her face in it. "No more~ The kids might wake up..."

* * *

Time passed slowly, and the girls decided to end the day and get themselves cleaned up. Nora, who had missed every single important detail almost lost her head when she screamed at the sight of two Ruby's- along with seeing Raven angry death glare, almost making her pee. Pyrrha, zestfully clean took the role of explaining what happened in her absence. Ruby was the most reluctant to leave- for fear of losing once more the mother she had lost. Yang shared the same feeling, but encouragement from both Raven and their partners told them that they'll watch over her and won't leave her side until they come back. Once clean though, they resumed their positions, and waited once more, making their partners worry about them. Raven found it cute, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. Upon her return she was surprised that Ruby and Yang helped dressed their mother while she slumbered- a shirt and a blanket to cover her up.

Coco and Velvet having fully recovered after a good long bath and multiple shampoo sessions and first aid kid applications, they proceeded to clean the dorm for the girls- they thought that they deserve this much. Weiss and Blake were the last to clean themselves, the both of them unbelievably drained.

The watch over the sleeping princess continued- not even Weiss' attempts to make Ruby open her presents dissuade the girl from her vigilant watch. Blake passed around some food for everyone to eat- but Yang didn't have the appetite. Ruby though, ate as Weiss fed it to her- still under her orders because she's still the birthday girl. Raven ate her fill- she had a hard time pushing out the shard that was lodged in her womb. Now, it rests her pockets- the cracked gems had lost their dormant power. From what she can tell, the shard's residual power that had resonated with one of it's creations has pushed it over it's limit, and turned them temporarily inert- not even her aura was absorbed when she flared it up. Better for her and the world. However, she knew, that though these stones are useless as stones, they can still be used, and decided to keep it for precautionary reasons.

It was almost midnight, and the time for bed came. Pyrrha and Nora opted to sleep in their beds for tonight- wanting to give their friends some space for the time being. Coco and Velvet behaved themselves as well, extremely tired from the entire roller coaster ride. Weiss, sat by Ruby's side, before lying down behind her and falling asleep as she cuddled her partner. Ruby didn't mind- she wanted someone to comfort her- her aching heart was starting to get to her head. Yang saw Blake gesturing to lie down, like what Ruby did. Yang followed her partner's wishes, and soon she felt Blake slide down her from behind, as she purred and gently whispered assurances, that everything will be alright. Raven kept watch from the room. Silently pacing about as she took quick glances at her partner's slumbering face. Even then Ruby and Yang had to succumb to sleep. Still, as they feel sleep come take them, they reached out to their mother's hands and held it firm. Raven could only feel joy for the two, as she continued pacing, before falling to a chair, till she too slumbered.

Morning broke, and their alarm clock blared the room to life- Raven was the first to stir awake as she got up and broke the alarm clock in her hand out of reflex. The rest of the girls on the opposite ends of the room continued to sleep, but the girls on the bed...stirred awake, and among them, she finally stirs.

"Hrmm...Rav...it's a little too early to start the day is it?" said Summer, as she stretched herself up, exposing her midriff and her ditsy and clueless smile.

"Good morning...Summer." Summer froze midstretch. She didn't hear her partner's voice echo. Her eyes were still closed. The bed she felt was...completely different from what she had in the void. She felt people shuffling, a few whispered- two people she didn't know. And then...

"...M-mom?"

Summer opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw, was Ruby, her precious little angel on her side, and Yang, on her other looking at her with longing. Behind her daughters, they saw two of her friends, slowly sliding into the background. And right in front of her, was Raven, smiling, tearing up as she slowly marched her way to her.

"Ra-Raven..? Wha- why am I-" asked Summer, feeling confused.

"We did it Sum. You're back. We succeeded." said Raven, crawling closer to her partner. Summer tried to back away, but felt two strong arms grab ahold of her- Ruby hugged on her waist, while Yang grabbed her by the shoulder. "...You're back alive in your own body."

Summer took time to digest this- she turned to her right, Ruby was staring at her, her eyes starting to tear up. To her left, Yang balled, her shoulders shaking. Then when she faced Raven, she saw her kiss her on the lips, realizing that she has fully returned to life.

"I-I'm back? It actually worked?" said Summer.

"Yes...well...there was a catch." said Raven, parting her lips. "You might want to look into a mirror." Raven hiked her finger behind her- the walls of the dorm were still mirrors. Summer turned and saw, her eyes widen as she took her form. She and her daughter, Ruby looked so much alike- that they might be mistaken as twins or clones. But for all intents, and purposes, she has regressed to a younger age. The sole exception are the white hair tips.

"Now I understand what Glynda meant by sick twisted fetish. I'm sixteen again." said Summer, laughing. She looked to Ruby, and smiled. "...Good morning, my sweet little rose." She turned to Yang, and smiled at her. "...And you too, my sunflower."

Ruby immediately hugged her mother and started crying. Yang lightened her grip and cried on her mother's shoulders. Summer patted their heads humming them a song she sang to them when they were small.

"I-I missed you...mom." said Ruby.

"I missed you too, Ruby." said Summer. "And Yang, you've grown quite big, just like I'd hoped."

Yang didn't respond, and settled to just cry on her mother's shoulders. Raven sat on the bed, and waited for the two children to let their grief, their joy and their love out. Blake and Weiss, stood by, waiting watching the scene, and can't help but feel a little teary eyed as well. Pyrrha and Nora had awoken when they heard crying, but felt a smile across their face when they saw the scene of mother and daughter reunite. Coco sat up from her bed, as she watch content, that the girls had their wish. Velvet crawled to Coco's side, and snuggled against her- feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

"Ruby~~ It's Wishy Washy Funny Time~"

"Moooooooooommm!"

"Yang, you too!"

"I uh, think I'll have to pass on thi-"

"Nonesense! The both of you, come here now! Right this instant!"

Ruby flailed miserably as she is pushed by her mother going to the bathroom to freshen up. Yang followed her reluctantly- not wanting to disobey her mother, shoulders hunched, looking at the floor, hoping to hide the very embarrassing smile she had. Both sister's were beyond embarrassed- their team were snickering in the background as Summer happily lead the way. Raven on the other hand, laughed out right. She had missed her partner's forceful happy-go lucky attitude.

"Mom you're embarrassing me!" whined Ruby. "I'm sixteen! I'm not-"

"Nope! I finally get the chance to do this, and by golly, I will!" said Summer. "I need you to be as clean as the day you were born!"

"Do-do I have to do this too mom?" asked Yang timidly- acting as if she was four again.

"Yes dear! I need to take a good look at you!" smiled Summer, turning her to face Yang, hands on hips. "You've grown to be as big as Raven! And I'm going to see which is bigger!"

"M-MOM!" screamed Yang, her face turning red as she stammered back, her arms crossing her breasts. Summer grabbed her hand and continued to the bathroom, dragging a whining Ruby along the way.

"Oh." Summer popped her head out. "And Raven, please play nice with the girls okay?"

"Sure whatever."

"I mean it! No adult jokes, No threats, No explosions, and No touching!" said Summer, puffing her cheeks. Raven waved her off, already having a faint idea on what her partner meant. "I'll see you in a bit~"

"She's...an interesting mom." said Coco. Velvet combed her hair as she sat beside her partner.

"She's a handful, I'll tell you." said Raven. "Now. Let's change the subject, and let's talk about you."

"U-us?" asked Coco, raising her eyebrow.

"To be specific..all of you. Well, I have a gist of the two of you already. What happened at Mt. Glenn wasn't lost on my ears." said Raven, in blunt honesty. Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha turned their heads.

"We umm.." said Coco, choosing her words carefully to not anger the woman in front of them. The terrifying, red and black woman covered in scars.

"Don't worry-I get it. It's complicated. Just as long as Ruby and Yang are happy, I won't pry." said Raven, assuring the two. Coco breathed a sigh of relief, as Velvet held her hands in assurance.

"You three, come here." gestured Raven in front of her. "Let me take a good look at you."

"I-is there something you need?" asked Pyrrha. Weiss and Blake fidgeted around a bit. It seems history is about to repeat itself.

* * *

In the bathroom, Yang and Ruby sat side by side as they stared into the mirror- blushing and feeling a mixture of embarrassment and content. Summer took it upon herself to wash her daughters- as well as play around. What didn't help the matter is how their Mother acted- too invasive and too bubbly for them to process. That, and she looked like Ruby. No matter how many times they think about it and the photo they had of her, it still hasn't sunk in. Yang felt confused- having a hard time determining which one is her sister and her mother, considering their personalities are almost identical. Ruby, the girl is having a harder time adjusting.

Yang could only take it as she watched her mother lather her up- feeling her skin, cupping her breasts, looking at her face, rubbing her cheeks against her and kissing her forehead. Summer has been adoring her for quite sometime- humming as she scrubbed her legs and back. Ruby covered herself, trying to calm down her already revealed boner. She had found the scene very arousing. Though, she felt jealousy now that mom has been hogging Yang for quite awhile now. Yang throughout- felt absolutely embarrassed- embarrassingly blissful.

"As big as Raven was." smiled Summer. Yang whimpered in response. "Oh don't be like that! It's a compliment!"

"It-it's embarrassing when you say it." said Yang, facing her mother as she fondled them, arousing her. "...Please stop."

"It's perfectly healthy to feel pleasure Yang." smiled Summer, now poking her nipples. "It's squishy~"

"Noo~~" gasped Yang. She felt her mother squeeze it lightly- cleaning every part of her, yet hitting the pleasure zones.

"I wished I had these back then! I would have some serious assets with my personality~" said Summer, as she lathered some bubbles on her nipples- unaware of her daughter's pleas.

"Moomm!" If her mother continues to fondle her like this, her milk might come out- and she didn't want her to know. Ruby watched feeling a bit left out.

"There~ Clean~" said Summer, kissing her cheek. Yang closed her arms around her- covering her breasts as she blushed. "It wasn't so bad!"

 _"Now I know why Mom is the way that she is..."_ thought Yang. She felt her mother slide off her, lathering up more soap.

"Now~ Ruby~" said Summer, readying her soapy hands. Ruby felt a bit hesitant. She held herself still, feeling her mother scrub her back, humming all the way. Her heart felt at ease, at least now she has some attention to share. But her thoughts about her sister stopped when her mother leaned on her body as she rubbed her cheeks on her. "Ooohh~~ It's like looking to a mirror~ You are SO cute!"

Ruby only blushed as she felt her mother hug her more. She could feel her breasts sliding with ease because of the soap. It didn't help that her other part down south is as hung up as if the orgy yesterday was nothing. Summer, of course, took notice, but payed it no mind. Yang, meanwhile, looked at her, a big embarrassing scowl etched on her face after her time with mommy. As she slid her cheek off, Ruby let out a small mewl of delight, surprising Yang and Summer.

"M-mom~~"

"Now now, no need to be like that Ruby~" said Summer, as she crawled her hands on her arms, extending them so she can view Ruby's birthday suit. Ruby could feel the burning sensation grow; on both her face and her regions. "At least you have my charm~"

"Uh, um..." Ruby could feel her eyes focused on her dick- the mirror showing her mother's gentle smile.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine." said Summer. "I also noticed that you marked your sister."

"I um... I can explain."

"And I could have never have been more proud of you!" squealed Summer, kissing Ruby's cheeks in the process. Ruby, however, froze on the spot. Yang swung her head to her, her face dumbfounded.

"...You think me being marked by Ruby is...fine?" said Yang aghast.

"Of course!"

"...Ruby, I think we inherited more from our parents that we thought we did."

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!" said Summer as she puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms as she faced Yang.

"No! Nothing. There's nothing-"

"IS THIS HOW YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOMMY DEAREST MY DEAR SWEET SUNFLOWER?" said Summer, now pouting at her daughter. Yang though, felt like she wished she kept her mouth shut. Ruby felt relieved that her mother has stopped smothering her- something she thought she would never be glad about.

"I-I'm sorry mom." said Yang bowing her head. Summer huffed and leaned her head on Ruby's neck, making Ruby flinch.

"Ruby, your sister's a meanie."

"Uh...OK, Mom?"

"Why do I feel like I'm the bad guy here?" asked Yang, a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"Because your as mean as your mother!" whined Summer, as she locked her arms around Ruby, pulling her body close to her.

"...Can you let me go?"

"Et tu, my little rose?" whined Summer, her crocodile tears imminent.

"...You're making me, umm...horny." Ruby covered her face at the last word, as Yang felt her face turn red.

"OH!" Summer raised her head, her expression doing a one-eighty. "So my little rose is feeling horny~"

"DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" screamed Yang and Ruby, while Summer let out a playful raspberry.

"Don't worry! Just, have fun with your sister." placated their mother.

"WHAT?!" Yang and Ruby were at a loss. It would seem that weirdness ran far deep into the family. For awhile, they thought that their mother would probably not approve of this...kind of thing. Especially the other taboos that they broke along with it.

"What? Is something the matter?" asked Summer as she tilted in curiosity.

"Are you SURE you're completely OK with this?" asked Yang. She saw Ruby crawled to her side, as she slid her hand against hers. Ruby fidgeted awkwardly- she wasn't expecting this turn of events.

"Of course! I'm not like Tai who probably freaked out and broke the living room wall and ran out into the woods screaming."

"Uh..." said the sisters. Summer raised her eyebrow, and a small smile on her face crossed it.

"I'm well aware. That dullard is as the same as I got teamed up with him."

"Wait...you mean dad has ALWAYS been like that?" asked Yang.

"When he first met me, he broke the wall of the girls bathroom- and no, he didn't mean it. Qrow tried to take a peek on the girls bathroom, and he uh, used his juggernaut-like semblance to break it for him. I called him Wallie because of the incident. I didn't punish them, because to be fair, the only girls in that room were me and Raven, and I don't mind showing off. That, and I knew Rav would punish them in my stead."

"UNCLE QROW!" screamed Yang as her eyes turned red as her armor semblance manifested. Summer ooed her as she watched her daughter power up. Ruby felt like her favorite uncle might have become more of what he is today because of that.

"Oh how I missed you girls so much." giggled Summer. "It seemed like yesterday when Yang had her twintails and she was punching Qrow senseless."

"Wait, Yang did what?"

"Even when she was small, her power semblance already manifested early- too bad she can't control it." continued Summer, as she tapped her chin, swinging happily from side to side in reminiscence. "Qrow ended up in intensive care for eight months after that. Even with his aura, it took a lot out of him."

"YEAH! HE DESERVES THAT FOR CALLING ME SUSSIE." gloated Yang as she sat back down, and deactivated her semblance. "THAT AND CALLING RUBY, ROSIE.

"We let him stew in pain as payment for teasing you. He should have known that you'd take after Rav."

"Oh boy." said Ruby, as she rolled her eyes. She could feel her arousal die down, finally.

"But still, I'm thankful for him- and Tai. Even if Qrow is as careless as your unaverage drunk, while Tai's unhinged as a screaming nevermore nesting."

"Dad does what he does." said Yang. "He held the rest of our...broken family."

"I really should give him a visit after all of this, but I think it's for the best interest that he should find out when all four of us go back to Patch."

"So we could tie him down and hold him still?" said Ruby.

"So we could torment him further?" said Yang.

"So we can mend old wounds, apologize for being gone, explain why I look like my sixteen year old self. You know, more world breaking explanations that might make him commit suicide out of shock."

"...That's a dark joke." said Ruby.

"But totally accurate." replied Yang. "Believe me, he almost gave me the impression of it when I said I, uh..., might help..your problem."

"...Again, thanks Yang." said Ruby, twiddling her fingers.

"Anytime, sis." Yang wrapped her arm around her, as she allowed Ruby to lean on her breast.

"Oohhh~~ My girls have grown up~" said Summer, as she jumped at them and gave a big hug. The two sister's barely budge at their mother's frail tackle, but nevertheless felt happy. "Tai raised you all so well~"

Ruby and Yang felt their hearts lift, as their mother continued to shower them in her love- as bubbly as she is and as almost embarrassing as her act. Still, it's a welcome sight.

"It was a good decision to leave you to Tai afterall! Raven was right~" said Summer as she propped herself up, her arms on her hips, smiling proudly.

"Wait...what do you mean by, leaving us to Dad?" asked Yang, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Didn't he tell you? He's technically not your real father." said Summer as she lathered up more soap from who knows where.

"UHHHHHHHH-"

"OOoohh~ This one's more foamy than the last time! Rubyy~~~~ Come to mommy~" said Summer as she playfully called her bundle of joy. The two sister's however, were beyond shocked at this point.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT OUR DAD!?" said Yang out loud, going into hysterics. Ruby could only nod with her sister. It's times like this where her mouth is doing the talking for her.

"He's not, the correct answer would be" Summer pointed to herself as if it was nothing. "Me!"

"...This actually explains a lot now that I think about it." said Ruby, feeling strangely okay with this revelation. She felt her mother appear behind her and quickly played with her breasts lathering more soap up, making her yelp in surprise. Yang thinks that this rollercoaster of revelations won't end, so she might as well take everything as fact or else she might explode.

"We DUH!" said Summer, her hands going to Ruby's hips scrubbing ever closer to her nether regions. "Yang takes after Rav and Ruby takes after me~"

"Mom, could you slow down? I don't think I can take much more of this kind of treatment before I-"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! Just, let it all out~ You even have my permission to have sex with one of your girls later if you really need too!"

"STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" yelled Ruby as she locked her limbs together, preventing from Summer from cleaning her.

"Aw~ Ruby has this kinds of problems too!" giggled Summer as she managed to slip through- the soap lubricating access to her target.

"YANG! SAY SOMETHING!" said Ruby, as she turned to her sister is sheer desperation.

"Uh...Weiss has dibs first?"

"THANKS FOR NOTHING YOU OVERGROWN MILK TANK."

"A pup pup! No fighting! You can do that when you have your weapons. Now where was I?" said Summer as she threw water on her.

"You were about to _polish Ruby's gemstones_?" answered Yang, the joke being too easy.

"YANG STOP JOKING AROUND AND HELP ME! ALSO I DO NOT HAVE GEMSTONES!"

"Huh, so Yang makes the jokes and Ruby hates it. I guess at least you inherited something from each of us." said Summer to herself as she continued to scrub her daughter clean, while Ruby and Yang continue their banter.

"Ah come on sis, you gotta admit it was _diamond in the rough_ eh?" said Yang, snickering. Summer held in giggles as she felt her shoulders shudder. Ruby felt like she want to tear her ears out.

"Please stop. I beg you." said Ruby, not in the mood for any of this.

"Yang, as much as I want you to take Ruby for _granite_ -" Summer snickered as she made her joke, while Ruby felt the need to smack her with a plunger and Yang laughing out loud "we should probably finish up and I can explain everything else ok?"

"THANK YOU!" screamed Ruby.

"I'm sure you all have a _mountain_ of questions, but I'll answer as best I can, OK?" said Summer as she kissed Ruby's head, then rubbed her cheeks making Ruby suddenly quiver and lax- her expression becoming childish and serene as well as making her forget her subliminal pun.

"I'll bet they're _Hill-arious_." said Yang, but felt a sudden punch in her stomach by Ruby- her face unchanged, but her fist filled with aura.

"Oh my! Talking about losing you _Apatite_."

* * *

The three girls finally getting cleaned up, settled in a large jacuzzi-like tub that folded out of the wall. Ruby and Yang sat together, their arms intertwined as they watched their mother on the opposite end, her hair up, eyes glittering in anticipation.

"So, now that were all settled. I'll answer your first simple question: Yes, I have no problem with you two being together." said Summer as she looked at her daughters- both were a little uneasy. "We can't bear any form of any hate or resentment from the both of you. Nope. Do not want. We just got back together!"

"Bu-but we don't- won't hate you- as long as you're not going on another death mission." said Yang.

"I don't think I can handle another round of losing you... emotionally or mentally." said Ruby.

"Oh you are just too precious! But no- I'm not going in missions- at least not for a few years. I'll answer that later, but more to the point- You control your life, after all."

"...Does um...Mom approve?" asked Yang.

"Well no. Of course not!" said Summer happily. "There are many reasons why she is against it, but in the end she accepted it- eventually. Not to mention when it comes to the Rose' Scent as well."

"Uh...what do you mean by-"

"That, I will explain when all markees are present." said Summer sternly. "After I have a good meet and greet with them!"

"...I don't think that's a good idea." said Yang, feeling a sense of premonition.

"Oh please, Raven won't dare lay a finger on them unless she wants a piece of my mind." huffed Summer.

"I meant they might have a hard time..umm... adjusting." said Yang, blushing a bit.

"Just because I look like Ruby doesn't mean I am her! We will have a nice, civilized talk and we will all go on our merry way!"

"That's...what I'm afraid off." said Ruby, speaking for the first time. Summer puffed her cheeks playfully as she pouted. Yang only slouched back on the wall- the water rising up to her neck.

"Second issue- why I kept this a secret from you two." said Summer. "Well, actually I wanted to tell you two as early that you're all my children, but Raven wouldn't like it."

"Why?" asked the two.

"Because she's afraid of answering too many questions that might reveal your origins, and our abilities. Raven's already one of the top huntresses around Remnant- and I'm only second to her. And that makes us prime targets for...certain wannabee vigilantes and villains."

"Is this because we'll be put in danger like mom said she is when both of you left us?"

"Well, yes, that IS one of them. I don't want any harm to come to you two, and we were right in that regard- as soon as we had a name for ourselves, we had multiple ambushes every week since them. And many sunk low to attack those who loved us. Too bad for them, Tai and Qrow are as unforgiving as Raven is. when it comes to harming my darlings."

"Makes sense." said Ruby.

"That, and well, Tai wanted the two of you to enjoy a happy childhood so we can answer this question when you're older. And I guess he was kinda... right?"

"Or that he just doesn't want to explain why we have a mom as a dad." suggested Yang, but both Summer and Ruby giggled before shaking their heads back at her.

"Dad would most definitely fall under pressure before he even answers us." said Ruby plainly.

"He's weak when it comes to awkward questions." said Summer. "So, where was I- Oh! Right! Third issue...what was it again?"

"Why Mom?" asked Yang, genuinely curious.

"Well~ Because we're inseparable!" said Summer. Yang and Ruby smiled gently in response. "No, really- we're inseparable because of me marking her. So we just...hooked up."

"...So much for being romantic." deadpanned Ruby. Yang let out a groan.

"She'd most definitely go insane if she's far away from me for too long."

"I would find that hard to believe." said Yang, her eyebrow raised.

"True, but as we found out too late, we have to be in a certain...radius before our marks would start to burn through our skin."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BURN THROUGH THE SKIN?!" asked Ruby, her inside voice gone.

"Well, there was this one time- where I would go have a mission in Patch, and she would have another mission in Vale, her mark started to hurt her- like her skin was burning her while in my case I was on literal fire made from aura. And then, we felt this sensation, it gave us the instinct to not go farther than where we are, and just stepped a few inches back and it disappeared. Rav and I telepathically communicated, and she thought it was a fluke. We tried again- I stuck my arm out and it became a bright hitch-hiking signal that burned throughout the night- which reminds me that, at one time where raven and I walked into a bar-"

"Why do I feel like this is making me dumber." said Yang as she listened to her mother's way of...explaining things. Ruby nudged her sister to pay attention- their mother's...monologue is quite...interesting. In a very...unique way. It's almost reminiscent of one particular professor- the exception is this story makes far less sense but catches...the attention. If only so one could understand it.

"And then like, after we figure things out, she thought it was a part of the mark I gave her, which by the way she realized much much sooner now that I remembered- in any case- and after more stuff and me dying a horrible mangled death by slenderbitch and after our adventures through the world we found out that the mark I gave her has a limit on how far she can stray away from me before the both of us would know where the mark would literally burn her out as to prevent disloyalty- which by the way she would never ever do because she's my lovely Raven-"

"...Please tell me you got the gist of it" whispered Yang through her lips to Ruby.

"I have absolutely, no idea." replied Ruby.

"Those scriptures and old texts were boring~ I hated how Raven made me read every single one of them. Just because I have an edict memory doesn't make me some kind of super computer or maybe a scroll scanner like what they use when they scan your lower half for crabs, yeasts etc-"

"And I'm so done." said Yang, not wanting to listen anymore. "MOM!"

"Yes my little Sunflower?"

"Ruby wants a hug." said Yang, nudging her head.

 _"...That's how you try and change the subject?"_ shouted Ruby in Yang's mind, with Yang smiling awkwardly as she watched Ruby blushing up a storm as her mother smothered her face and arms around her rubbing against her cooing. The stare Ruby gave Yang was absolutely pitiful- her smile giving away her immense joy, while telepathically, Ruby is reciting a speech to her sister.

"Oh Ruby~ If you wanted a hug that bad, just say it!" said Summer, as she kissed her forehead. "Considering you'll be getting more now that I'll be temporarily moving somewhere close to you in Beacon!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh? Didn't that nice white lady tell you? I'll be staying at the house where you'll be raising your kids!" said Summer happily. Yang internally shut down- her twitching eye coming back.

"I can explain." said Ruby, suddenly becoming serious. "There is a very, good reason why I have four girls pregnant."

"If it's the same excuse I gave Raven when I got her pregnant, which by the way is: I forgot about the condoms, and I continued anyway because I like having raw sex with her, then I understand~"

"...I forgot about the condoms and I continued anyway because I like having raw sex with my friends..." recited Ruby as her face turned into a deep shade of red matching of a boiling kettle.

"See! Exactly like me!" cheered Summer, her bubblyness is starting to twist Ruby's patience and Yang's sanity just a bit. She can't be this...all the time- right? "Not to mention seeing the looks on her face was worth all of it~" They were wrong.

"Yang, remind me to listen to Weiss from now on." whispered Ruby to Yang.

"If only so she can tame you down, sure." replied her sister, Summer completely oblivious.

"That reminds me! The other reason, besides me staying with my grandkids- Wait NO! I don't want them to call me Grandma! I'm sixteen again-"

"Technically, your forty-" corrected Yang, before Summer shouted at her, shaking her arms like a toddler.

"SIXTEEN! So- make them call me...Mommy Rose! Or at least Summy! Or even Mommy Number Two!"

"...I think that's reserved for Weiss, Mom. And then there's Blake, and Pyrrha then Yang and well..." murmured Ruby.

"FINE! MAKE THEM CALL ME SUNNY ROSE!" thrashed Summer in the pool, her excitement getting the better of her. "SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE!"

"I really don't have the energy to keep up with her." whispered Yang, continuing their disjointed conversation.

"Yet, you can keep up with me."

"Only because you have to take a breath every now and then- Mom doesn't seem to have an off switch."

"...True."

"SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE! SUNNY ROSE!"

The two sister's looked at each other and then at their childish mother, before letting out a synchronized sigh. What a wild day and a half it has been. The unexpected happens, and the world breaking revelations, and now...this. Not that it matters- it's just another day in the noisy life of Ruby and Yang's studies in Beacon. Summer seemed to continued forever, that is until she ran out of breathe- and took a big gulp before resuming, much to Yang and Ruby's dismay.

"Umm...Mom? Can we ask our questions now?"

"ONLY AFTER YOU LET THEM CALL ME SUNNY ROSE!"

"We'll let them call you Mom Sum."

"OKAY!"

"What do you mean by you're not going on missions for awhile?" asked Ruby, trying to get back on track. "Not that I want you too NOW- but not for a long time."

"Take a good look at me my dears. What do you see?"

"Mom and Ruby are one and the same in immaturity?" said Yang bluntly.

"Mom and Yang are easily amused by lame jokes?" said Ruby dryly.

"MEANIES." pouted Summer. "But no- My aura's not as strong as was. It'll take time for it to happen. And I need to recreate my weapon. And make use of the time I lost to spend with my family~"

Yang and Ruby reached out their mother's hand and pulled her in for a hug, with Summer hugging them back. Finally, an assurance that she will most definitely stay with them.

"There's...something that's bothered me for sometime now." said Ruby as she parted the hug. "...Why hasn't anything bad happened for the past decade- if the woman who killed you is still out there?"

"Because, as Raven as told you all, we stalled it for a couple of years. Right now she's bidding her time and waiting for the right moment. But it's not a reason to let your guard down." said Summer as she kissed Ruby's cheeks. "Don't worry, we can take her."

"We?" said Yang with cheeriness.

"Raven and I will be teaching you what we know on improving your aura." said Summer. "We can start the fundamentals while your pregnant, so not much strenuous work, but after that we can get practical."

"I wonder how we'll be keeping up appearances in Beacon while we're at it?" asked Yang.

"Don't worry, the nice lady already has that covered." said Summer.

"Winter? I find that hard to believe she would convince Ozpin to-"

"Eh, I'll worry about the details later- so anymore girls?"

"...Umm..what about Glynda?" asked Ruby.

"Oh don't worry- I can handle her. She'll definitely love what I'm going to do to her!"

"...I can't help but feel a bit scared about that mom. She's-"

"Trust me on this!" smiled Summer. "It'll be fine."

"So...what do we do now?" asked Yang.

"Now- I'll do my favorite part of wishy washy funny bathy timey~"

"Which..is?" asked both sisters.

"Your hair!"

* * *

In the dorm, Raven had spoken in length with Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss. Various topics include family, relationship, studies, background and situation. The information she gathered so far, seemed a little off putting to her. The information she was after was...unsettling her. Her talks with Coco and Velvet were, surprisingly making her smile. Coco was very analytical despite her seemingly scandalous personality. Velvet and her make a good partner- so much so she sees her and Summer in them.

"...Hrmmm. Not good." said Raven as she sat on the bed, her hands tracing invisible symbols.

"Is- is there anything else..you'd like to know?" asked Pyrrha. Nora, Weiss and Blake sat together, a little tired from the stares they were getting from the woman- her steel cold eyes pierced them deep. It seemed as if the info they told her was something she didn't like to hear.

"No, I got everything. Thanks for stories girls." said Raven.

"HEY GIRLS! WE'RE BACK!" Heads turned as Summer came out- making Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha and Velvet cover their eyes. Coco immediately turned her head away, suddenly feeling like looking at the direction of the voice is a bad decision. Nora looked at the general direction before she herself, turned around and grabbed her headphones and eye-blinders.

"...One day- Just one day and you couldn't even dress yourself." said Raven as she facepalmed. Summer walked in naked skipping happily.

"I don't have any clothes! So I thought I'd ask...West? Whis? Ruby's partner for some of Ruby's clothes." said Summer. Raven raised an eyebrow, and turned her head- she saw Weiss jolt up before freezing- her hands lowering as she took a good look at Summer. "Hi! I'm Summer! Ruby's Mother! Can you give me some of Ruby's clothes?"

Weiss couldn't think or act- for fear has taken root in her as she felt Raven's stare bore through her like a bullet.

"Hey Schnee, kindly give this airhead some clothes will ya?" said Raven. Weiss turned immediately and turned to Ruby's drawer and grabbed her shirt, jammie pants and her underwear in quick succession borne from dressing her girlfriend everyday. The moment Weiss turned her back to give her clothes, Summer was face to face to her- eeriely similar to Ruby Weiss let slip out of habit:

"Do-Don't walk out as if you're a baby Y-you dunce!"

"Thanks White!" said Summer smiling before invading her personal space and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Raven flared her aura dangerously, making the other girls in the room flinch in fear- with Weiss tearing up begging for forgiveness for existing. "RAVEN! DO NOT SCARE THE GIRLS!"

"I- I WASN'T SCARING THEM!" said Raven, powering down before blushing at her partner.

"YOU DON'T FLARE YOUR AURA WILLY NILLY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE EASILY JEALOUS OF ME GIVING KISSES TO-"

"SHU-SHUT UP. AND I AM NOT JEALOUS." retorted Raven.

"GOOD! Now! Say sorry to Rice Knee!" said Summer.

"...Her name is Weiss Schnee." corrected Raven, rubbing her hand on her face, before bowing her head to Weiss who quickly shook her head as if to move things along. "Honestly, you have trouble pronouncing names yet you can remember things perfectly?"

"HMPH!" Summer pouted and walked back to the bathroom.

"Th-this looks like this might be a problem." said Raven, rubbing her forehead. She heard shuffles as Weiss shifted back to in between Blake, Pyrrha and Nora who hid her face muttering things under her breath. "Sometimes I wish Sum respected personal space- but no, she doesn't."

"She's...much more free spirited than I expected." Raven turned to see Coco walking to the bed, with Velvet hiding behind her.

"Better get used to it- considering I'll be letting her stay here in this room with you eight for the next week until-"

"AND WE'RE BACK!" Raven sighed once more, before she turned to face the direction of her annoyingly bubbly partner.

"And whaaaaaaaaaAAAHHHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! IS- IS THAT YANG?!" Raven howled in laughter as she collapsed on the bed, pointing her fingers wildly at the two circus act that is her daughter. Coco and Velvet bit back their laugh- not wanting to offend the two in front of their parents. It was already embarrassing enough. Blake had a hard time remaining stoic, but couldn't help but crack a grin, Pyrrha and Weiss turned from cowering to giggling to laughing, while Nora pounded her head on the floor like an idiot.

Yang walked out, her face as red as Ruby's- her hair in twintails. Yang looked cute. Which was never meant for Yang to look especially considering she is everything but. On her bangs were clips, her twintails held up by yellow scrunchies. Ruby on the other hand, had makeup all over her- so much foundation was on her face, that it emphasized the overly strong colors of the lipstick, eyeliners and fake eyelashes on her face.

"...Yang, if we ever make out of this, you can punch me in the face so I might forget this moment ever happened."

"As long as you don't say I'm cute then I will agree to that."

"SEE! MY PRECIOUS ANGELS ARE AS CUTE AS BUTTONS!" said Summer as she wore Ruby's clothes- the chest area much too tight for her but it still, fit her frame at least temporarily.

"What the hell did you do to them?" laughed Raven. "I knew you liked to play makeup with the kids when they're older but damn this is way too old for them!"

"Hnnggrrkk khaa gnngh Yang looks not so manly it's actually hilarious." barked Weiss as she tried to hold in her laughter. Nora pulled out her phone as she started taking pictures. Yang tried to move, but felt her mother's arm pull her by the hip, bring her closer to her with Ruby as she smiled at the camera.

"This is definitely the best day ever. Hands down!" said Summer.

However, to all Ruby has marked, they heard Ruby's true message: _"Do not say a word or I will ask my mom to hang out with all of you."_ Everyone knew already what that would entail and they nodded, but it didn't stop them from devolving as they let out their reactions.

* * *

A woman limped her way in the halls- her jacket stained in blood. One of her heels broken, her hair slightly burnt and her eyes shifting color rapidly. She reached the door, before knocking on it then collapsing in desperation. The door opened- Professor Goodwitch took a good look around before her eyes widened.

She carried the woman inside, and lay her on her chair. Throwing decency out the window, she ripped through her clothes to reach her chest to check signs of damage. The woman's breathes were choppy. She had a large gash on her chest. Trails of dried blood could be seen from the wound- it was festering and pus was flowing. Changing her view- she took a long look at the woman's face, a smile forming as she tries to focus on her savior. Her leg was broken- the joint bent in the opposite direction as a black and blue bruise could be seen through the torn leggings that managed to stick to her.

"Wha- what could have happened...?" said Professor Goodwitch. She felt a light tap- she looked down and saw the woman tried to gesture with her eyes, on her jacket. The professor ruffled through, and found five sheets of paper. Perusing through it, her eyes scrunched as she read it. She paused, and took a good long look at the woman in front of her.

Neopolitan- the right hand goon to Roman Torchwick, lay beaten and mangled, clearly abused and tortured, physically and mentally drained but emotionally strong. The information she had...was hard to swallow. That is, until she reached the last page. Her eyes widened in fear. It was a dangerous revelation.

"I'm not going to let you die- not on my watch. At least do it for the bastard who save you." said Professor Goodwitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this story ends the final chapter I made in 2016. And in 2017, I have my next chapter ready. Also, I'm thinking of creating a backup of this story somewhere. 
> 
>  
> 
> And now that is the reason why THIS is here. So far, I like it here. Searching's a bit hard for me though. Too many tags.


	30. N.E.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to 2017, and welcome to Neo's beginning.

Nothingness. It was what her life had felt. It was her beginning. It was her comfort. It was what she was born into- what she was forced into. She didn't know what had happened when she had closed her eyes- but one thing she knew was her life was over the moment she was born. Fate can be a cruel mistress. And yet, we cannot disobey her- because we are all led to our destinations. However, that doesn't mean she would allow us to...divert and change course. It didn't matter everyone would return on the path she created- the path to your destiny.

Time's irrelevant in this place. And yet, all she could do is wonder, and think- on matters what could have been, what she could have done- what they could have done. She held herself, feeling a familiar weight of sadness. She never wished for this kind of life, but it was her only choice- especially the chance of a normal one...was beyond her reach- beyond their reach. Her vindications were, to the eyes of the world, wrong. No one else knows her story. And yet, she can't help but feel like reminiscing- it was the only thing that she- that they appreciate. To a time of hardship, to a time of regret and wretchedness- to a time where everything was right for her, and them.

* * *

Three girls were left abandoned. No one knows why, nor anyone would care for street kids. Street urchins were common- especially since the war had ended decades ago. Either their parents had abandoned them through death in duty, or they were cast out. One of the girls was named Edelweiss- her silver triangle-shaped hair with pointed ends her most prominent feature. Sharp and piercing brown eyes were filled with determination. She was the oldest of the three, and had the most instinct, and guile. Another girl, named Nemesia had long pink hair, yet her face was slightly disfigured by a burn that could only have come from fire dust manufacturing. Her eyes lack the luster of life, yet her smile was the most uplifting of the three. Orchidine looked the most ordinary- brown hair, blue eyes and yet, she had the most comforting presence. The normalcy that exudes from her gives the two hope that if she were to find something- the two would surely follow to join her.

Personality wise, Orchidine's the most opportunistic and most hopeful. Edelweiss is careful, crafty and mistrustful and yet, she can't help but agree with the other two- she had the least amount of knowledge of the three when it comes to other matters regarding by the books living. Nemesia was the most timid, and the one in most despair; and yet, of the three, she is the one who believes in her friends the most. As long as she is together with her two friends, she has the perseverance and will to live- for them. Together, they survived in the city streets- hitching rides- finding a place to call home. Their entire childhood, was utter hell.

Even as seasons pass, as they grew older and as they retained their attitude- they stuck together and refused to be away from one another. One messed up family from the get go, and they will be that way till the day they die- together. There had been incidents with Nemesia- a lot of oddballs tend to fall for her beauty and unique charm, and yet it was all a ploy to make use of her. It was at times like this Edelweiss would...deal with them appropriately if harm would come to her. And yet, the one who holds all the mental judgement throughout all this was Orchidine. She knew what would happen and would remind the two on the reality that they are in- constantly. Other incidents were Edelweiss hair-brained schemes to make money, but it ranges from striking lucky to living normally for a few days to foraging for plants to eat. The three women never once thought, of abandoning or fighting against each other. If one falls, they all fall. One for all, and for all they will do their best for each other.

One day, the three were crossing towards Vale when they were ambushed by an unknown group. They were immediately bound and caught- none of them knew what they had done wrong- Vale had no border control, nor do they have laws for such a thing. And yet, here they are being treated like criminals. A few captors beat them senseless before they lost consciousness...before they awoke to their unfolding tale.

* * *

Pain was always bad in the morning. But waking up after remembering being beaten up is a good way to say today is a bad day to die. Edelweiss stirred first, to find herself in a cage. Looking around room- it was nearly empty- one lone door, and beside her were her sisters- a term she would call them to make them feel more like a real family.

"Hey...hey...Orc. Psst..wake up." Orchindine didn't respond. Looking to her arm, she noticed a few bandages- they must have drugged her. Turning her head, she found Nemesia awake, but huddled in a corner quietly sobbing. "Nem...you okay?"

"I-I'm fine... We're in trouble again..aren't we?"

"It'll be fine- we can get out...of whatever this is." Nemesia raised her head, making Edelweiss gasp. "...The-they did this to me while you two slept."

Edelweiss couldn't help but feel her heart clench- the already scarred face on her was now bloodied and purple. What's more, on her lip were clear signs of drug application. It was official, the bastards that did these to them were going to pay.

"When I get my hands on those imps-"

"You'll do...what?" The two girls looked as a man walked in slowly. Nemesia retreated and shrank back as she tried to hide back. Edelweiss bared her teeth, and thrashed in her cage. "All three of you are in no position to...make threats. Not after what I have plans for you three."

"At least give us your name so I can rip you a new one."

"I do like playing games...fine. I...am Doctor Merlot." said the man. As he stepped in the middle the room blared to life- making the two girls flinch. Orchindine stirred awake slowly as she raised herself up. "Good morning ladies."

"Wha-what is going on? Where am I?"

"We're captured, we're drugged, and we're caged. Up to speed? Good, now cuss him out."

"D-doctor...Merlot..?"

"Now girls...let's be civil. All I need from you...is your cooperation and you will be...rewarded." placated the man. Edelweiss is not having it, and thrashed more as she tried to reach for the man- a few more feet and she could pull his lab coat and punch him senseless.

"Where are we?" asked Orchidine.

"We...are on my secluded island. Help is so hard to find these days and well, I asked the locals to...advertise for me."

"If kidnapping is advertising for a job then you'd most definitely be dead." spat Edelweiss.

"Regardless... I will make this very...very simple for all of you." breathed the doctor. "I need...help in my experiments and if you help me...I will grant you all access to my personal fortune, as well as your freedom after our business is done."

"What makes you think we'll accept?" said Orchidine. "Kidnapping is not a good way to make a first impression for negotiations. Not to mention our cage."

"My proof of my sincerity, is that I have treated all of your external wounds. That is why you have traced of drug use on your bodies. Suffice to say, the...people I asked for a favor have the brain capacity as of a bull faunus. You can also blame them for the cages. I required them to hand them to me in a bullhead, conscious."

"Like I'd believe that." screeched Edelweiss.

"...Look...I'm not trying to be the total bad guy here. But I'm willing to show proof." The doctor raised his arm and with a snap of his fingers, he opened two of the cages- the ones containing Orchidine and Nemesia.

The two girls, slowly looked at their...sudden freedom. They could rush at him, take him on. He seemed defenseless. However, experience has taught them, that nothing is always what it seems. Now if only Edelweiss could get the clue. A raged induced girl is as unreasonable as a toddler.

While the latter screamed obscenities about, it was Nemesia who crawled out and stood up, catching the doctor's face.

"...Looks like those men had done more damage than I thought. No wonder why she doesn't believe me. Look...how about I reconstruct it- to your liking?"

It caused all girls to stop their movements. Nemesia was...speechless to say the least. She wasn't expecting an offer like this- considering it was an opportunity she had wished for- the only thing she wanted. Orchidine watched. And yet, she was apprehensive. Is this a genuine offer of sincerity? Edelweiss kept her mouth shut- but eyed them in rapt attention- careful and looking at his body movements. It was a perfect moment afterall to pull a...backhanded stunt.

"...It's alright if you do not wish to answer this right now, but my offer will remain until I've received an answer." bowed the Doctor gently. "Now. Ms...Orchidine was it? I look at you and you seemed the most level headed of the group. I would...like an answer, but I would give you more time too...discuss matters between yourselves. But, keep in mind- if you refuse, I will force my hand."

"You're one of those doctors aren't you." said Orchidine with a scandalous look.

"I have to be, in order to face the ugly truths of this world. I will give you all...ten minutes. I will leave the room, and I will open her cage." pointed the doctor. "If you touch the door, alarms will go off, and this room will be filled with a neurotoxin that will knock you all unconscious and make you all paralyzed. If you flare your aura, guns will appear and shoot null dust on your skins- you won't be able to use it until it's removed."

The two thinking girls looked at each other, taking in his...warnings. Nemesia however, was considering his offer.

"It doesn't matter to me, if one of you doesn't accept the offer while the rest does. I will simply grant them what I had promised and...let you be. I repeat. _Ten. Minutes._ " said the doctor as he bowed once more as he turned his back and left the room.

As soon as the door was closed, the cage to Edelweiss opened and she stumbled out. Taking her surroundings, she stood up and quickly hugged her sisters, then started their plan to escape...or accept the devil's offer.

"So- Orc. What's the plan? Deal or no deal?"

"...I'll be honest. It's a tempting offer. And the more he offers, the more genuine he acts, the more I'm starting to think we should take it."

"It could be just another ploy- like one of those times when we-"

"The difference between those times, Ed, were the times Nemesia got in danger. This time- we were just victims of whoever tried to make a quick buck of selling poor unfortunate souls to some random scientist. And he seems to like Nem."

"It doesn't make things any better Orc."

"It's always...been like this for us." interjected Nemesia. "And honestly...I'm tired of it."

"...I know Nem, we all are."

"I know. You are already set on accepting his offer, right?"

"E-ed..?!" blushed Nemesia. She always felt embarrassed whenever her silver-haired friend read her intentions. But in a way, it relaxes her.

"Relax. I understand why. But... are you two completely sure?"

"...We don't have much of a choice. I say we accept things as is...right now but if we see a chance to escape we can take it."

"...Fine. But if he hurts-"

"Time's up."

The door opened as Nemesia hid behind Edelweiss, slightly startled. Orchidine took a few steps, hoping to mediate if Edelweiss would throw caution to the wind.

"So...what is your answer?"

"...Before we give our answer, I only have one request that must be fulfilled." said Orchidine.

"A gentleman, always grants one request of a lady. Name it- as long as it's not your freedom."

"Very funny." spat out Edelweiss.

"...You fix up Nemesia's face. Then we'll accept your offer."

"...Then, we have made a deal." smiled the Doctor. "Follow me. Let me show you your quarters."

* * *

The Doctor did as he promised. He gave the three girls a room for all of them to stay together. It took him a day or two for the operation to reconstruct Nemesia's face- but he succeeded. Nemesia was beyond words- she was so happy that it made her two friends smile and feel happy for her. The Doctor granted them a reprieve of three days, plus a week after getting things adjusted for the girls overlong stay for his...project.

Now with the deal fulfilled- he asked the girls to kill the grimm around the island, as his machine watched. At first, it was a rather simple request- they were weak and were easy to get rid off- like weeding the garden. However, overtime he threw chemicals onto the beasts- making them...more resilient. The girls were rather horrified why would he do that. He reasoned- that it was meant to weaken them- but it would seem that it had the opposite effect. Regardless they killed the beasts.

Throughout their tenuous stay on the island, they took more notice on the doctor's...estranged fascination to the grimm. He was devoted to it- he wanted to study what made them tick- what made them strong- what made them tame and what made them agitated. In times- he had found formulas that would weaken or strengthen specific traits of grimm. Other times- he would find mixtures that would destroy a grimm in an instant, or would cause other grimm to gather to form into a monstrous one. All however, was a hurdle the three had to endure. In a way, the doctor was training them to fight grimm- which they had certainly improved on thanks to his...experimentation.

Years passed by as the then young women now reach their prime. They had mastered and knew Grimm inside, and out. They knew what parts of their anatomy would make them wail or cry. Other times, they know how to placate one long enough to disable it before striking. The weapons they had fashioned- the earnings they had earned from the doctor's escapades were piling up. It was also at this time, where Nemesia confessed some of her feelings to her friends. It wasn't exactly a surprise that the three of them loved each other more than how they acted- but it didn't matter. As long as they're together. It's only a matter of time before they were set for life.

And the time for their freedom was near. Now all they had to do is finish one more assignment.

It was a simple one- destroy a particular Deathstalker that had evaded capture and had consumed and adapted to all the doctor's experimental dosages of creation- turning it to the ultimate man-made grimm. Killing it, would set them free, and he would set them up in with one of his contacts in Vale, and from there they have a choice of making a quick buck then making their merry way to another continent for a choice of their life. Just as fate as dictated their freedom, now they must pay the price for it. The fight against the beast was glorious. Each of them tore the beast limbs apart effortlessly- and yet they had ignored it's engorged stinger- piercing through two of their bodies; it's toxins making it's way in their system. However, they had succeeded, and for all intents of purposes, they are free- but at the cost of near death. The doctor saw all that had happened, and was satisfied with his little helpers. However, he must act fast- he afterall is a man of his word.

* * *

As Nemesia's face was complete hopelessness. She sat alone outside the Doctor's operating room as he quickly dealt with the the Deathstalker's handiwork. Granted, it was a common occurrence for one of them to end up here after a month, but never this long. For instance, a time when they encountered a Grimm that would shoot out it's spines that would then grow into minor grimm, Orchidine was left in a body cast for half a year. Following that incident was a Grimm that quite literally, tried to parasitize itself with the nearby hardy plant-life but made it's way to Edelweiss. Suffice to say, the grimm died in that instant and it left the girl with a temporary personality change that made Nemesia laugh for an entire week. They all recovered, but this time- things looked far far different. It was the literal eleventh hour, and the doctor, finally came out.

"H-how are they?" asked Nemesia. The Doctor rubbed his forehead, and gave a grave sigh. Raising his eyes to meet wet ones, he could only give what he could.

"...I've done all I can. But it looks like...I can't reverse what that blasted monster did to those two."

"D-don't tell me they're...they're...they're...!"

"...I'm afraid so. If...we let it."

"Wha- what do you mean?"

"I...have a last resort. One final gamble." said the Doctor. "It's unconventional. It's untested. It's highly dangerous, but it would allow the two of them to live. But it requires three things."

"A-and what are they?"

"...Follow me." said the Doctor, as he lead her inside. As Nemesia walked in- her face filled with horror, to see her friends...in the state they are in.

Edelweiss was smirking, while Orchidine waved. Their bodies were covered in blankets- hiding..the devastating results. Hearing the doctor's footsteps, they raised their head, and greeted their sister hello. As the Doctor reached for a switch, the beds shifted arching their bodies- the blankets sliding slowly- revealing gangrene on their body- decomposing at a highly accelerated rate. Their legs were melting- as if the skin melted like wax. Blood hardened in strange places as it took the shape of bone-splintering the real ones. The smell was unbearable- the toxin from the deathstalker smelled of petrol and almonds- most likely an altered cyanide composition that it adapted from one of the doctor's earlier methods of disposal.

"...We don't have much time. I'm supporting their life through every method and every unorthodox plan I can, but it won't be long before they die."

"Death, faced em and he finally got us. Never thought the bastard can catch my sorry ass." said Edelweiss trying to make light of the situation. Nemesia however, scowled- this wasn't the time for her snarky attitude.

"I need three things...First your consent. All of your consent." said the Doctor. "If you all agree to this highly dangerous plan I have, you can save each other."

"I'm in. And let's skip ahead a few cause the painkillers are starting to lose it's effects." said Orchidine biting back a bit of the pain she's feeling hoping to put Nemesia at rest. "I'm starting to feel my legs melt- and there goes my left ankle.

"Ditto." said Edelweiss.

"Do whatever it takes!" said Nemesia desperately.

"Good. Second...I need your body, Nemesia." said the Doctor.

"Wh-what?"

"Your body will...serve as the base for what's about to happen. Are you willing to make use of your body? For them?"

"I-If it will save them then..!"

"Third...I need all of you to flare your aura, even just a little to try and jump start the process and keep maintaining it. Got it?"

The Doctor was starting to act...strangely insane now. What is he planning exactly? However, those questions will be answered later- now was the time to act. With a final nod, Nemesia agreed to all conditions. With a snap of his fingers, another table appeared from the walls. Doctor Merlot gestured Nemesia to lay down, before he snapped more fingers as more machines started to whirred to life. And soon... a particular hooked tube with two diverging joints attached to the hearts of the battle-worn victims. The doctor quickly made a few modifications as the tube was changed to a very long needle.

With a few more snaps of his fingers, the machine whirred- as it began to suck the remaining aura of the two. Their bodies convulsing as they felt pain beyond pain- pain of the soul. Nemesia watched in horror, and waited with bated breathe as the doctor took a deep breathe and uttered these final words before she lost consciousness.

"Trust your friends."

* * *

The next thing she knew, she felt her body was as heavy as lead. A massive headache and pain she could feel down to her very nerves. She carefully cracked open an eye- and felt things come into focus. She couldn't move- she could only look in one direction.

"Relax... It's fine." That voice- it was Doctor Merlot. "It was a success. More than I anticipated. However...it seems the procedure has left some unexplained side-effects."

What exactly did he do to her? As she tried to turn her head, she felt her arm stretch out to relax. She didn't know why she did it- considering she didn't even thought of doing it. Her head was still ringing in pain so thoughts and memories were...slightly hazy. And what was this idiot going on about? What kind of nonsense is he spitting out this time? When she gets her hands on her- wait...why did she have the sudden urge to beat him. She tried turning her head in his direction, but turned her head in the opposite one- with the sudden urge to do a fake spit take. Now things were less making sense for her. What was she doing? And why...does she feel like things aren't in her total control?

"Here... a mirror." She focused her eyes on it, and she froze. Part of her hair was now colored brown, and her eyes were heterochromic. "Listen, to what I am about to tell you. This might shock you, but rest assured, I did it with the best intentions."

The girl marveled her face, realizing a hand crawled it's way up touching it without her meaning too. Her eyes widened as she felt control over her own hand, and tried flexing it. She felt minor twitches- as if something else wants to have a gander at control.

"...Your friends...Ms. Edelweiss and Ms. Orchidine is now physically dead. But their souls are permanently infused with your body- and your soul."

"What?" she spoke for the first time- an echo and a mix of their voices resonating as if they were meant to be. Her eyes saw her mouth move- and felt her cheeks reddened- a habit that came from one particular timid girl.

"Easy...I fear that if you continue to talk, it might already try the already damaged vocal chords that came with it. But it'll heal over time...in the span of decades, I think." The woman looked at him, her face in slight apprehension. "...Let me give a brief summary."

"There was a theory that came up about since the kingdoms of Remnant. It states, that the natural state of aura- it's wholesome state can be molded into whatever shape of form. I've...tried my best to test it before- but it had less than...satisfactory results. Aura, as you know, has resonance that requires one to accept the other. I had tried, and failed countless times in combining aura to create a super soldier. But...times have been tough and having been fed up with constant failures, I shelved it and moved on. But...when you came along, I thought of the possibility of it happening again, but I didn't dare do it unless if I want you all dead. But to think...it was you three who would have otherwise died...survive. Well, that and you seem to have aged back to your teenage years. Whether that's a result of the total combination of your auras or a serious side effect, I can't say."

The woman didn't answer, her attention was still at the doctor. She could feel her arms wrap around her- as if a feeling of assurance to say that everything is alright.

"...I had an experimental machine that would infuse aura from one person to the other- forcefully. But now, I understand that aura is as tempered by the emotions that powered it. Which brings more things into light more of my past failed experiments. Now- you...Nemesia. Edelweiss and Orchidine- N.E.O. I'm sorry, for resorting to this as your fate. But there was no other way- the latter of the two's bodies were left but nothing as empty husks. I will...give it a proper burial, with your permission."

To his surprise, Neo nodded her head, a smile on her lips. It alone, made the doctor smile, as well as lowering her arms to the bed.

"...Now- onto new matters. I promised, as soon as you killed the deathstalker, that you are free to go. And I will keep that promise. You are free to leave...however, I would...recommend against it- at least for the time being. I need you to rest- and I need you to get accustomed to your new body. My findings say...you'll be at least having motor problems until you coordinate with each other. I recommend sleeping- who knows how the mind will fix this- as well how your aura will fix it."

Neo, looked down at her hands, and saw one of them turn back and forth, under her control and yet, her other rubbing the sheets- as if trying to say to listen to him. With a sigh, she lay back down, and closed her eyes. The doctor snickered before getting back up, and leaving the girl to dream.

It only took a moment, before the now woman known as Neo- enter a familiar empty void. In it- her form glowed and broke apart into their true forms- Nemesia, Edelweiss and Orchidine.

"Well. We're alive. At least." giggled Orchidine.

"Talk about being together forever huh?" snickered Edelweiss.

"I'm a bit unsure about all of this, but regardless of what happened, I'm glad both of you still made it." smiled Nemesia.

"Hey, it was just another experiment gone wrong and we just had to step in to fix it. Another day in the office." assured Orchidine.

"So...what happens to us now?" asked Edelweiss. "I get that we are now going to share bodies, but...who gets control over it?

"I rather we just share...it- within reason. Afterall, Nemesia saved our lives."

"Never thought I'd see the day she'd be my knight in shining armor." said Edelweiss, making Nemesia blush a little.

"I-I don't mind, though we're gonna need to think of ways of communicating." said Nemesia.

"We're just gonna figure things out and make em as we go." said Edelweiss. "Like what we always do."

"Sure. Now then- the doc said we're free and he'd set us up with some goon named...Rommie?"

"Roman. It's a start- a small job- likely a mercenary for hire. But hey, at least it's better than killing hyper empowered monster Grimm right?" snickered Orchidine.

"All for one."

"And One for all."

"You can mix us up, but's we'll always be the One and only N.E.O.~"

The girls gave a group hug, before they were pulled back into reality- as now the girl forever more known as Neo is awake in the middle of the night. With nothing better to do, she figured herself out.

It was a strange sensation, trying to move your fingers and have a feeling of a force trying to assert itself over your own. Even getting up seemed an arduous task. She had to relearn some of the basic control she had over her body- all the while trying to harmonize with each other. Her first step made her stumble on her left, as her right bent to the side as she hit the floor face first.

There was also the matter of her trying to communicate with each other. She can't concentrate on what she's currently thinking- like there were others trying to do the same as her- like a person speaking as normally as they can but they have loud speakers that blasted music that blocked them out. She tried, allowing her two parts to take over- but even then it felt like they were fooling around- and she just sat there and watched the dust roll around her room. It was a tough time trying to settle their thoughts- so they took turns writing in a piece of paper. It was a fun and odd way to communicate- but it was a start. They handled the fundamentals- Nemesia is the wholly in charge of her own, with Orchidine would only interrupt if it has something to do with basic judgement. Edelweiss will act only if it was absolutely life-threatening.

And just like that- she had almost all of her body control back. There were...other delicate features to iron out, but that would come later. Next- was their aura; a major problem baring from their recovery. It felt like their aura was once more inert. The Doctor did say that her aura was infused, so it would make sense that her aura would take time to reconstitute and adjust. But one thing they did know- the inert aura was much stronger now. So, they made their way to unlock it. In their sitting position, they simply concentrated, and not a second later, their aura manifested- before disappearing back into their body. Looks like they can't force it or they would be in much more trouble. With a sigh, she headed for the bathroom to relieve herself.

* * *

The following day, she walked outside the laboratory and walked around the almost desolate land to try and get a hold of her senses. Everything felt...the same, but at the same time she felt like she's sensing far more than she could have. It was also at this time, that they discovered a temporary way to communicate- gestures. If they felt they need to move farther, she'd tap her sides lightly, and she would feel two of her presence give her control. If she wants to turn her head, all she need is to blink her left eye thrice. There were other weird gestures- but it was a system they had adapted too for awhile- at least until they unlock their aura.

The doctor himself took himself to the sidelines- satisfied to watch the now mute girl take in her new world. However, he did promise more of a talk now that she's up and about. Within a heartbeat, he walked out of his surveillance room and joined the mute outside, for more explanations.

Neo sat on a rock- opting to keep her white patient's garb on. She didn't feel like looking much at her body- not when Edelweiss is known for her frisky touches. She heard the clacking of boots- the doctor's messy and rubbery torn mess gave it away.

"Good day milady. I see you're up and about." Neo nodded and smiled, before turning her head back to the sky. "As promised...I'll continue where I left off. May I?"

Neo gave a small nod- blinking and then the doctor tilted his head before smiling. Neo looked puzzled all of a sudden- the doctor usually was never this curious.

"Curioser and curioser... It would seem you have the ability to change you eye color- to any color of your friends. Not that I should be surprised." Neo gaped a bit, before she searched herself for a mirror. "...Here."

Neo took the mirror from the Doctor, and lo and behold- what he said is true. Nemesia's eyes of pink, Edelweiss brown eyes and Orchidine's blue orbs- they rotated every time she blinked.

"Huh, neat." muttered Neo, her voice still mixing the three voice as one.

"I thought you'd knew, but I guess even you have other things you aren't aware off. But that's up for your own time to discover. Now..." clapped the doctor, trying to divert the attention back to his topic.

"...Are you familiar with old legends? Like...the story of the four seasons, the tale of the two brothers? Well. There's one obscure story that I heard as a child from travelling through Vacuo. A vagabond, likely over the age of his prime, told me of an old power- where women would infuse aura to others, empowering them. It was, at the time, the most prime and basic example of what came known to today as the Properties of Aura. It's legends- something about Roses scents- having empowered her partners- allowed her to exert herself over her friends to assist her in battle. It was from there...my fascination for Aura was born."

"I studied with fervor about the properties of Aura- and I learned all that I could from all the schools around the kingdom's ancient libraries. I had amassed my knowledge of application- and I became a teacher at Beacon, for a time. Sadly, my...methods for application has left my colleagues a bit unnerved. I left on my own volition, as I continued to study. Before, I had thought that the emotions in aura were but a mere by product of it- not actually a part of it- so it never was a factor to me in my experiments. That is what lead me to the study of Grimm, and well, you know how that turned out."

Neo listened on- and watched as she looked at the now tired and aging Professor. He looked like he had lived as far as he could- despite being as fit as a fiddle, able to run a marathon for hours. Experiences, it seems, ages people faster than time could.

"Now- when you came along, I had no actual intention to test my aura theories- they were constant failures. But, the words of my superior...kept ringing in my head. _"Aura is what you make it- and is how it makes you. It will answer your convictions- because those convictions are born from your emotions."_ Well. I might owe him an apology when I decide to meet him. He...was right yet again. Bloody bastard." Neo let off a small snicker.

"The truth is, I never expect my findings to be vindicated, nor my superior's claims to be correct. Funny how fate seems to play with us eh? It saved your life- the life of your friends and now you have a chance to start over- after you get off this rock and Vale. Speaking of which..." Doctor Merlot reached in his pocket, and gave the girl a scroll. "Here, is everything you need to know. I also have decided to give you a hefty amount of Lien. Consider it a farewell gift."

Neo could feel the cogs in her brain turn as she started to day dream what she was going to do first- a new outfit most likely- to match her mismatched hair color. Yet, she can't help but feel a bit...bad about the Doctor. What about him?

"Don't worry. I still got some for me, though I think I'll be abandoning this site soon. Going to start afresh. Travel a bit- try to restart my old and failed experiments with this new knowledge I gained thanks to you three wonderful women." Neo smiled as she stood up and gave a curtsy.

"Thanks. I'll be holding that off till you're absolutely ready. Looks like you need more time to...awaken your aura. I much rather send you out with a bang, rather than let my most successful experiment die. My pride as a scientist would wound me." laughed the Doctor. Neo laughed as well, and felt like the decision to accept the doctor's offer now, was truly worth the effort.

* * *

In the next few days, Neo managed to unlock her aura- and with it she can now truly communicate. The whispering voices in her head- of Edelweiss and Orchidine now guide her. In that span of time, she also managed to get back her combat skills- as well synchronizing her body movements with her friends own style of combat. When she recorded a video of herself- her style was unpredictable, and was entirely adaptable. It had almost no weakpoints, but she knew there were still ways off from truly setting out.

Despite having her aura unlocked- the trio never did develop any form of semblances throughout their lives. And yet, now that the three work as one- they now managed to obtain one- Magician's Curtain. A name that Edelweiss came up, while Nemesia thought it was a silly but funny name while Orchidine thought it was as dumb as a sack of bricks. Still- creating a moment or an illusion of a particular scene with accuracy before it shattered like glass- as if by magic hence the name, was as deceptive and as powerful a tool to them. Though, the girl herself managed to find another use of it- making temporary mirror selves while she focused her friends presence onto them- and they all could three manifest- even if it was a brief moment. Now they truly are meant to look like sisters. Now they are truly closer than family. Now they are more than just three women. Now they are one. Still- with each other looking exactly the same when they mirror move each other- it felt more like narcissism or masturbation if they decide to make out, or eat out. It was also at this point where they found out they can change their looks.

Love aside, the girls were ready as they can be for the world, and let the Doctor know. In a heartbeat, they launched off the island before it exploded in a thousand shrapnel before sinking below the waves- the doctor really did mean to blow it off- no trace of it will be left. They landed the beaches just outside the outskirts of the city of Vale. It was here they bid each other their farewells, and their own sets of adventure...begins.

* * *

Now, as the woman known as Neo lay in the void- she expected death to take her. Her friends were strangely silent- it was like they had died and she- Nemesia was left alone. That is- until she felt a lurch, and she felt her body drag deeper into the void. As the pull came closer and closer- a shining light caught her eye- it was pulling her to it. She only watched- after all she was dead, and if this must be the literal light at the end of the tunnel, then show the light at the end of the tunnel.

As soon as she passed through the threshold, she focused and found herself...in bed. A familiar sense of Deja Vu seemed to fill her, as she turned her head on the bed. It was...the infirmary. Or at least it was Beacon's infirmary. Their logos are slapped on every wall. And yet, the room had only one bed. She raised herself up, and felt a sting on her chest, as she held onto it.

"Rest. It will help." Neo turned and saw a man walking with a cane. Beside him, was the woman whom she was told to meet. "...You seemed to have endured a trying time. You're safe...for now."

Neo looked, relaxing on her bed as she focused her sight on him. Ozpin- Beacon's Headmaster.

"I've...read your message. It was...shocking, to say the least to see that Roman had his own hired goon." said Professor Goodwitch. Neo kept looking, not budging as she let the two converse.

"...Tell me. Is...Roman dead?" asked Ozpin quietly. Neo merely stared, and felt flashbacks in the back of her mind. Her friends seemed to be awake as her, and were talking over whether to answer or not. "...I see. This...is most troubling."

"...Ozpin, what do we do about..."

"Well, she is, as far as the public is concerned, a wanted criminal." said Ozpin bluntly. Neo felt the need to escape rising. "...But we can't give her back to the police. Not when...she's involved."

"...So her life is in much much danger?"

"More so than we know."

"What do we do then?"

"...Leave me. I want to speak with her." Professor Goodwitch nodded then turned to head to the door. "...Also. Could you...tell Raven that there's a change of plans, and she'll be meeting her children, in an hour. Tell her... I have need...of a distraction- or hundred."

Professor Goodwitch almost dropped her gaze at his sudden request- staring back at him with wild surprise. However, his grim look, his tense hands, his near whitened face told her- that things are far far worse if they don't act fast. She quickly turned and made her way to the crazy lunatic- true she was supposed to meet her daughter- tomorrow after her birthday. But it seems her birthday plans are going to have to be ruined.

"...How is Doctor Merlot?" said Ozpin all of a sudden- making Neo's eyes widen as she felt the grasp of her sheets lessened. "...You have his handiwork written all of your body."

Neo flashed red, before covering her chest. What is this man just thinking?

"You misjudge me- I meant that those bruises...that particular scroll on the table. They belonged to...an old colleague of mine. How is he?" said Ozpin, giving out piece of paper and a pen for her to write. Neo took it, and took her time and chose her words...carefully.

 _"He's out there, journeying. Says something about rediscovering old mistakes."_ Ozpin laughed lightly as he read.

"Is he now? I hope he fares well. I'll have you tell me stories about him sometime. Now- from looking at your aura...I can tell he has done something...he should have trouble doing, and yet here you stand." said Ozpin as he sized up the girl on the bed. Neo wrote her response.

 _"Long story: He fused two of my friends and saved their lives by putting them in my body."_ Ozpin let out a small smirk.

"..It would seem the man as been vindicated in his findings, as I have in mine." Neo let a small smile form on her face as well. "I know...you have just been through a lot, but I'd like to ask you...more questions. If that is alright with you. Lives hang in the balance after all."

Neo took a hard look at the man in front of her, and noticed the age and tiredness of his features catch her attention. His steel eyes- it was vigilant and unending. His voice was light and calm, but it was firm and absolute. His posture showed how age has affected his movements- and yet she can't help but feel that this man...is as strong as the woman she had fought to get away with her life with. With a slow nod, she and Ozpin talked over the events that she had transpired.

By the time their talk has finished, they felt the building shake- Ozpin knowing the source as Neo ignored it. Ozpin took a deep breathe, as he cupped his face in defeat. What an almost unfortunate turn of events seemed to befall this woman. And yet, here she is- almost unnerved by all of it. And yet, he can see in her eyes the clear fear that...she can bring. So- with a conviction- he decided to act.

"...Thank you for your time." said Ozpin as he paced around her bed- not bothering to take a seat ever since they had _"converse"_. "...My priority now, is to keep you safe. As well as to make you accountable for...your seven month activities."

Neo could feel her prison sentence coming out any moment. As long as it was as far away from that woman, she'd take it. She can escape from there and head for her new life.

"...I want you too...watch over a particular group for me." Neo paused- what kind of punishment is this? "...They are the only ones, who have a fighting chance to win against them and prevent... potential cataclysm. You, may decline if you wish, but mind you- it's a perfect chance to live a normal life. Something I know you always wanted."

Not this offer again. She- they already sold part of their lives to attain normalcy and it turned them into a super human. A beautiful, young, age regressed super human. Mind you it was all worth it- but at this rate the chance of a normal life might as well be a price from a lottery that she'll never win.

"...Are you familiar with the story Doctor Merlot told you? About women empowering others?" Neo looked at him, and nodded.

"...Let me tell you, it's as real as the day tomorrow is- which is pizza day by the way. I believe they...can help you. As you can help them."

Neo paused, and now her two other halves were conversing inside her head. True- the part that wants to get even with the bitch is high, but the need to preserve one's self is also high. But yet again, the voice of reason- Orchindine, says to trust this man. If they're going to repeat history, then let it happen. There's nothing to lose. The woman took a deep breathe, and she agreed with his suggestion. Ozpin smiled and withdrew from his pocket- his scroll.

"...I'm sure, you are familiar with...these two?" said Ozpin as he showed him the picture. Neo's eyes widened, as she looked back at him at disbelief. He can't be serious. Those two are part of the group that can take down the woman who uses Grimm to tear down cities? They're but mere teenagers- one's a pompous high-life heiress and one's a kid!

"Though, they may be young, they have proven themselves a handful, as you have seen for yourself I'm sure." The man made a point- it was those two afterall who captured Roman on his final heist.

"...I'll have you meet them when my associate has done her business. For now, get some rest." said Ozpin kindly as he made way for the door. It was at this time- the worst of feelings getting under her skin, she spoke for the first time since she left the island.

 _"...Who is the woman you speak of?"_ their synchronized voices echoed as she unconsciously spoke. Ozpin paused as he turned his head slightly to face her- her voice was as beautiful as she was. And yet, he didn't smile but instead turned completely to ease...her worries.

"Ruby Rose. She is the one whom Doctor Merlot believes to be- the living legend from where his passion was born." answered Ozpin, making Neo's eyes change color fast as she widened her eyes. "She...is the one who can help you." With a bow, he left Neo alone to contemplate.

So...the little red is the a living embodiment of the Properties of Aura; as what would Doctor Merlot call it. To her...it was a ticket to revenge. She will have to see...what she can do. If she is as skilled as she is, then a little test won't hurt one bit. Noticing that she's alone, they talked things over once more- and at the same time- planning their eventual escape if necessary.

All while this occurred, a blood bath almost took place in the dorm where Ruby partied hartied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next? Well. We shall see. After another month or two. I'm going to take another long break. I can post small stories in my other one if you wish to read it there. Winter is here, and I'm going to enjoy myself.
> 
> I'll be posting it first in FF(assuming it hasn't been taken down, otherwise, this palce now takes priority) then AO3.


	31. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the adventure, continue! Let our addictions run wild!

If Beacon's dorms and classrooms weren't sound-proof, bullet proof, and at least resistant to a certain level of aura, then it would erupt from the chaos of the student body in a mere two hours. Add a certain overly large team to the mix along with their parents and it's C4 that would explode as soon as you turn your back around. The laughing fit the girls didn't disappear outright- it was afterall, a very very rare occurrence to see the most manly, brutish, gorilla-like huntsman look and act like a little girl. Weiss was merciless- manicly laughing at Yang. Ruby meanwhile, ran back to the bathroom and removed her makeup and returned to find her mother a saddened by her actions, but soon forgot about it as soon as her attention turned to combing Yang's wonderful twintails.

That is, until the bars from their windows lifted, the locks on the door slide back, sounded a pleasant tone before Professor Goodwitch appeared.

"Raven we don't have much-" was all she could manage to say before a force knocked her squarely in the stomach, knocking her back as she felt a familiar sensation on her chest, as well as a sense of Deja Vu.

"GLYNDAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Ru-ruby- this is not the time-"

"I'M HURT! DON'T CHU RECOGNIZE ME?! AFTER ALL THOSE PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE POUTS?"

It was at this moment, the professor froze and focused her eyes on the little girl hugging her body, her face buried in her cleavage- her eyes the only thing that she could see- eyes filled with life and endless joy. On the other side of the room, Raven looked like she got knocked over- she was wincing in unimaginable pain. The girls however, were leering at their teacher. Ruby and Yang eyeing her with almost murderous intensity. After all, the wicked witch of the west had a knack for certain fetishes that would rub off on...certain individuals. And two particular people did not want that.

"S-SUMMER!?"

"Hi. Did ya miss me?" said Summer as she motorboated her chest.

"I-IT WORKED!?" She looked to Raven, who raised herself upright before giving a thumbs up.

"I'm here aren't I? In the flesh. And I look sixteen again."

"I- I um.. well. This is not exactly what I expected-"

"Were you expecting me to be a bit...older?"

"Well umm- yes-"

"Like I'd buy that excuse. This is exactly what you wanted." said Summer with a knowing smirk. "I think you planned me being sixteen. You always were a bit of a lo-"

"Su-SUM! Not out here! In the open!" The Professor started to show a different side- at least to the girls watching the scene.

"Come to think of it- I guess that's the reason why you immediately went for my rose when you had the-" it was at this moment when the professor levitated off her and threw her back into the room, landing on the bed. Summer didn't mind- she enjoyed it when she can cartwheel in the air freely. Raven rolled aside on cue- born from multiple re-enactments of the exact same situation. The girls however, dived out and huddled together in one corner of the room and watch their seniors interact. Entering the room, Glynda- no longer Professor Goodwitch, appeared.

"Honestly! A decade and a half- and you STILL act like everything you say has no consequences!" berated Glynda.

"I missed you levitating me to bed. It's just like old times again!"

"Will you listen?!"

"Glyn, Glyn, Glyn, Glyn~ Isn't this how you greet the girl who managed to slip away~"

"No- the proper way to greet you is..." The rest of the girls can see that specific look in her eyes- her emerald, hungry and preying eyes- eyes that show an unrelenting predator in heat. They watched, as Glynda marched her way onto bed and tackled Summer as she pushed her down- holding her arms still, while locking her legs in place as she licked her lips in long, forgotten excitement reborn. She lowered her face, as she bit her neck forcefully, making Summer moan out loud.

Yang blushed uncontrollably- she looked like a child saw something she shouldn't have seen at that age. Ruby didn't react in time- Pyrrha and Weiss covered her eyes and ears as she asked questions on the situation. Blake, Nora and Coco grinned lecherously. Velvet, being Velvet could do much about anything. Raven, on instinct, scowled; her arms crossed with a finger tapping in impatience.

Glynda bit harder as she concentrated on savoring Summer's skin- her smooth and nearly pristine body was divine on her lips. Her shudder on her tongue, her sexual groan in her ears, the submission to her whims revived something she thought long dead. Relaxing her love bite, she parted and saw Summer's face red as she smiled innocently. It was her, after all this time. She wasn't dreaming.

"Believe me now?"

"... _ **Very. Much.**_ " said Glynda, her voice deep and ravenous. Immediately she kissed her in the lips, sticking in her tongue.

It was at this moment, Raven seen enough, and with a simple stomp of her foot, Glynda jumped off Summer as she remembered herself. Summer sat up and pouted at Raven- her shirt slightly disheveled, clearly enjoying herself.

"If you two are done...reminiscing, I'd like to have my partner back." said Raven her voice cold and her eyes red.

"My, My, Rav...jealous already?"

"You're touching my partner. My Wife. MY BRIDE."

"Ooh... The mistress is angry." Glynda raised her arm mockingly as she laughed hollowly. "How appropriate. It's a wonder she ended up with you when clearly, she belongs with me."

"You forget- SHE chose me over you. Something you never got over."

"A mistake I'm willing to correct. Afterall....such beauty only deserves something of equal value..."

"Too late for that. Over twenty years too late."

"Well...she's sixteen now. And I'm willing to start over."

"Like I'd allow that. You had your fun with Ruby, hoping it would reignite that spark that you so desperately wanted."

"And it did. And now, with Summer around.. what a better combo to have both mother and daughter. My own little girls to play with."

"You think I'd allow that to happen?"

"But dear dear Raven...it already has."

The broody, cool(cringy) one liners the two middle aged women spat back and forth didn't escape Summers ears- rather she reveled in it. It was like old times. Pyrrha, Weiss and Velvet were blushing up a storm that their hands tightened on whatever thing they were holding. In former of the three's case- Ruby's eye sockets felt like they're going to sink further back into her head that it'll probably be dead tissue by then, as well as her ears joining soon after. Yang really wished she didn't hear any of this. At all. This was just giving Coco more material for her to amuse herself for the next five years. Blake somehow felt only sympathy for Yang- patting her in the back. Nora took out her scroll and recorded the WHOLE thing.

"Ah~ It's so good to be back." Summer breathed a sigh of relief as she stretched up- with Ruby's shirt too small for her, it exposed her breasts as she continued to stretch back. In the corner of Glynda's eye, she saw wonderful pink points- and ignored the aura Raven suddenly flared to life. Summer relaxed and looked back at the two with a tilt of her head as she wondered what the heck got into those two this time.

"...So um, what's going on?" whispered Ruby- still being blinded and in slightly increasing discomfort.

"You definitely don't want to know." replied Weiss.

"I..I agree." said Pyrrha, affirming the heiress decision.

"Please Ruby...be a good girl and don't bother." asked Yang, her voice a little too high pitched for her.

"O...K?"

* * *

It took awhile for things to die down a bit. Lucky for the girls, they didn't have a particular class today- at least concerning their high priority academics. They can miss Professor Port or Peaches classes- considering Raven can do the job of the two better than they can. But who would have thunk that Summer would be the one to stop them from devolving to a catfight. Granted, it was an opportunity to watch Glynda and Raven rip each other's throat out, but it was scaring the girls.

Both perpetrators knelt side by side as Summer berated them(cutely) at their childish, immature attitude in front of huntsmen in training. Ironic is it not? Raven's hair was sticking out in odd places- signs of being pulled and a bit of blood on her cheeks and lips. Glynda's glasses were ruined, her bun of a hair gone as it trailed down around her face. Both of their clothes were torn in odd places- likely from them their underhanded use of aura. The rest of the girls however, sat on the bed continuing to watch old women act like they're being sermoned in high school. It would be serious, if not for the fact that a little girl was doing it to women who clearly had too much of a good fight.

"NOW SAY YOUR SORRY!" finished Summer putting her hands on her hips. Glynda and Raven looked at each other, their eyes still say they want to fight, but didn't want too considering Summer can go on and on over this for another day.

"Sorry." said Glynda as she fixed her blouse.

"Yeah, yeah I apologize." said Raven as she turned away.

"NOW KISS." finished Summer.

"No." replied both of them on cue. Summer threw a minor tantrum, stomping about.

"MEANIES."

"...How's your new body?" asked Glynda while fixing her appearance.

"Good. Though it feels bad to be shorter than you two." said Summer, doing a one-eighty. "I miss being able to give piggyback rides."

"She can't fight, that's for sure." said Raven.

"Well, nothing but time can fix." said Glynda, taking notice on Summer's appearance more clearly. "...And your aura? You think you can at least manifest it?"

"So far, I don't think I can. Probably for the best for now."

"...I see. Next- about...your Rose Scent.."

"Oh that."

Summer took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. After concentrating a bit, she felt pressure build, and soon a loud tear ripped across the room. Raven blushed as it took form right in front of her, as Glynda drooled on the spot. Across the room, she heard a whimper- and immediately turned and lunged at her precious.

"RUBY! WHAT'S WRONG? DO YOU HAVE A FEVER? DO YOU NEED A COOKIE? DO YOU WANT A HUG?" said Summer as she forced herself on top of Ruby- checking for anything wrong with her daughter. Everyone surrounding her however, were wide eyed- Yang, Pyrrha and Velvet being the most prominent. Weiss' face turned red at what she's seeing, Nora and Coco bumped elbows whistling in sync. Ruby, however felt more than embarrassed- she felt a bit too uncomfortable- especially her mother's dick was not only bigger and longer, she could feel it through her clothes.

"...She's as big as ever, if you were wondering." said Raven, blushing against her will. Glynda's shoulders shook in excitement, as a very wild lecherous grin appeared on her face, a sudden need to test these new waters.

"M-MOM. STOP. I-I'M FINE-"

"But I heard whimpering! I need to make sure you're fine!" Summer continued checking everywhere but her face- her dick flopping oddly about in the open.

"...Someone please help me." said Ruby turning to everyone one else. Yang turned away on eye contact _,_ Weiss remained motionless as her drool and a bit of blood flowed, Blake pinched her nose on cue, Pyrrha looked between the two- not knowing how to help her, Velvet and Coco flatout said No, and Nora whistled as she turned away, pretending not to see anything.

"Summer, could you ease up on Ruby please?" asked Raven over yonder.

"BUT SHE COULD BE-"

"You're going to end up scaring her more with your monster hanging up about."

"...I don't get it."

"Come over here, stop rubbing your dick over our daughter, and let's continue our talk."

"MOM!" shouted Ruby. Summer turned and saw her face fluster red, her lips twitching in odd pleasure. She looked down and saw her dick slip through Ruby's already tiny shirt and her shaft squeezed in between her breasts. "...Please...be gentle."

"OOOHH~ MY CUTE LITTLE ROSIE WOSSY~" said Summer as she pecked her on the lips lightly. This however, had the opposite effect- Ruby blushed even more as it tore straight through and felt the tip even more. "Don't worry. Mommy's gonna go now. OK?"

"O-Ok..." Summer rubbed her cheeks against hers, and in an instant, appeared right by Raven and Glynda, her dick exposed as the underwear she wore lay stretched and torn. Ruby took deep breathes, and felt Weiss cuddle against her- her face miffed and possessive. "...Mom's biiiiiiiiig."

"Obviously." replied the girls in sync.

"...Sum, put that away now. It's distracting." said Raven, pointing her finger to her dick.

"Why? Glyn said she wanted to see it right?"

"And she has, but at this rate..." Raven then pointed to her side, and presented a drooling, daydreaming, scheming excited ditzy Glynda laughing to herself, muttering incomprehensible mumble. "She'll end up losing her mind. You know how she is."

"...Aw, and I just got it out."

"Summer..."

"Fine fine-" Summer retracted her dick, and returned to normal. "Happy?"

"Put on some more clothes please."

"Like Glyns gonna be distracted with seeing me going commando."

"Summer. Rose."

"No! Besides, I think I'd ruined enough of our daughter's clothes for one day."

"...I'll allow it this one time."

"YAY!"

"And people ask me how I put up with you- SO...Glyn." Raven shook her violently with her left, waking up the lust crazed teacher.

"Wha- what?"

"Any more questions? If not, I'd like to kick you out while I give the talk to these girls."

"Hu- Oh right. Where was I?"

"Besides scheming to have sex with Sum and my daughters, nothing much. I'll be ripping your legs out if you even attempt it, by the way."

"Fascinating... But I'll pass on that. I do rather like to walk."

"Glad we have this discussion."

"What's your plan now?"

"First, I'll be spending the week with Ruby and her markees. And I'll be training Ruby with her power. You know- the basics. Being a mother." said Summer happily. She heard a few eeks of joy from Yang and Ruby.

"Good."

"And I'll be around to keep her in check-"

"Unfortunately, you won't."

"...Say that again four eyes?"

"...We need a distraction. Or a hundred." said Glynda grimly, changing her tone as she stared harshly to her rival. Raven took a good look, and nodded. "Things have changed."

"...How much?"

"We got a defector."

"...Who?"

"Mirrored Magician."

"...Interesting."

"She'll be protecting them."

"Does that Prosecutor know?"

"She's handling the situation as we speak."

"And? What's the situation."

"On the move. Infiltration. Falldown imminent. Distraction needed."

By now, the two were speaking in code- the outside party could not make heads or tails of this. Summer however, listened closely her smile faltering. Ruby could see the seriousness in her face. Coco however, tried to piece this information with what knowledge she have. However, unknown to all, Weiss already jumped the gun and already knew what the two were talking about. thanks to her Soul Mark. Still keeping a stone face on the outside, she and her sister were conversing profusely.

With a deep breathe, Raven stood up and took a good look at the girls. Satisfied with the scene her daughters are in, she turned around and headed for the door.

"Well girls, looks like I'll be seeing you in a few days. I got another assignment. Take care of Summer ok?"

"Yo-you're leaving already?" asked Ruby.

"Well I am a huntress. I got a job to do."

"Do-does it involve-"

"Well...maybe. It's a lead. But not important for you to know."

"Just know I'll be laying a world of hurt if you don't come back." said Yang, joining in.

"I get ya." replied Raven, turning her head a bit, her facial expression unknown to the girls. "...Sum."

"Take care honey."

"Just call. And I'll be here."

"Like always. I'll do it if you over do it."

"Hrmph." Raven opened the door, and immediately disappeared from sight.

* * *

"...Neopolitan. The mysterious magician- or mostly well known as the Mirrored Magician. Here you stand trial for crimes against the citizens of Vale."

Neo stood with her arms cuffed and her mouth gagged. Her eyes flickering around- the room was dark, had only one entrance and the only person in front of her was an Atlesian woman- A Schnee no less. And what trial? No one else was in the room besides her.

"...is what I'd say if you were actually in trial. I'd be losing my job if the officials get a hold of what I'm about to do."

It only took a day for her wounds to heal, as well as another to treat it with Beacon's own special medical staff. She could escape if she wanted too- but the danger out there was far more threatening there than in here. They had done something to her- she knows it. The gag in her mouth was proof enough. However the cuffs in her hands were different. They were normal cuffs- something she could escape in a heartbeat. And after all of that, here she stands in a darkened room, with a prosecutor trying to act like her trial is on going. If Beacon acts as weird as they accept their students, then she'd considering her chances on the outside.

"...Neopolitan. Or...should I say, Nemesia."

Neo widened her eyes- how did she know her real name? How much digging did they do in just two days? If so, will they end up in another laboratory for experimentation? This among many more swirled in her mind. Winter however, read her like a book.

"...It's not exactly hard when it comes to digging up information. And...the doctor sends his regards." said Winter.

Neo stared at her, taking in her expression as more questions swirled in her head. Is she a friend of the doctors? Or one of her targets?

"Be at ease. I'm not here to do anything bad. At least, not in my own volition." Neo remained motionless- as her eyes continued to change color.

"...I have here, records. Criminal Records, Biographical Records, Doctor Merlot's Records... and your Personal Records. I've read...through most of them and...I feel sorry for what you have gone through. Especially...your beginnings." Winter took a deep breathe, and look at Neo in the eye.

"Orchidine, orphaned by a pair of Vacuo citizens to escape parenthood. Edelweiss, parents assassinated by an unknown group. Left their child somewhere in the forests en route to Mistral from Vacuo; found by a huntsman and brought to a nearby orphanage. Nemesia, parents unknown, taken in by an Uncle who worked in a Dust manufacturing warehouse to meet ends meet. Died in an explosion to save niece- resulting in a burnt face. Last found in an orphanage in Vacuo before disappearing along with three girls."

Neo's arms and legs felt like jelly as she heard their previously unknown origins. Nemesia was on the verge of tears- so she wasn't abandoned like the street children said she was. Orchindine felt torn, as Edelweiss felt anger, sadness and joy- she had the possibility of a life...and someone took it away from her. All in all, the girls felt emotions exchange within- and their mismatch emotions were clashing- her aura manifested in anger before disappearing in joy. All the while Winter watched in awe at the woman before her. The criminal the public made out to be didn't seem to be true, and yet she can't deny the proof the police have against her.

"...From the looks on your face, you didn't know any about this. Well, I can give you the file for you to read in your spare time. For now...I'll get right into the heart of the matter." Winter snapped her fingers, and a chair appeared behind Neo from the floor- manifesting as if from thin air. "Sit."

Neo sat- if only to slouch and make sense of what she had heard. She looked down on her hands, and saw her left clench in rage, as her right lay almost motionless. She felt the need to cry, but couldn't- she knew Edelweiss wouldn't let her. She wanted to scream- but her mouth was gagged. She wanted to rage, but Orchidine will prevent it. So much contradiction of emotions swirled endlessly. She heard footsteps, and saw a pair of hands unlock her cuffs.

"These cuffs were just to see if you would escape from them. They were nothing special- just something Ozpin wanted to prove. And because of that, you heard your origins. It was a task indeed to trace everything in just a day, but the man has his methods." Neo raised her head, her mouth agape as her eyes wide in surprise. Ozpin...found her history for her?

"You can also thank him...for this." Winter slowly removed the gag in her mouth- with Neo now clearly looking at the gag she had- it was bandages with a strange green balled up tissue on it. "This, is a special herb that has been recently discovered in Menagerie. It has properties to heal internal wounds and organs, no matter how severe. Your vocal chords should be fully functional now."

Neo touched her throat. True- she didn't feel the strain, nor the minor pain in it any longer. She tried clearing her throat, and expected searing pain to come like always, but didn't. And then she spoke.

"Ahh... Ahhhh~~" When Neo spoke- her voice still rang with the echoed voices of her three halves, but strangely- it didn't hurt.

"That's it. Relax." smiled Winter. "...I want to run a simple test. The herb wasn't the only thing that was used in fixing your throat. I want only Nemesia- and only her to speak."

"..."

"Go ahead. Try."

"H-hello?" Winter smiled, as Neo touched her throat- and heard only Nemesia's voice come forth from it. "I- I can speak?"

"Well, looks like the implants work."

 _"What implants?"_ said Neo, her voice suddenly changing. She felt her hands go to her lips in surprise- that was Edelweiss just now. Nemesia felt elated at hearing the sound of her voice issue forth.

"...After you went unconscious, and after Ozpin has calmly explained why I shouldn't incarcerate you...I called in some favors, and brought here a special aura tuner to be installed in your throat. It's small, flexible and it can repair itself. What would have costed over you a trip to Atlas and over fifty thousand lien became as free as your handcuffs."

"What does it do?" This time it was Orchidine, with her arm rubbing her other in assurance.

"...It essentially manages the aura in your body- specifically how your auras interact within you- especially your throat. Doctor Merlot's research was...illuminating. Granted I only read a few paragraphs, but I admit his knowledge surpasses even mine. It was because of that, that I came up with...this suggestion."

"S-So we can...freely talk?"

"I can't say. You seem to be able to communicate with each other in multiple ways I'm sure. Adding one more will just make things easier for you yes?"

_"I admit, I missed yelling at Orc and E a lot using my voice alone."_

"E-Ed?!"

"You might want to rephrase that."

_"I miss having our own conversations."_

"B-but we talk...all the time..."

_"Y-you get what I mean."_

"I'm afraid I don't."

"O-Oh. I get it."

"Explain Nem."

"You know, like...how I tend to talk over you two with my...thoughts?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, if I do that...I tend to not hear what you say afterwards... And there's also the time when we...all go out, you still speak in my voice. It's...kinda like that. No sense of... _"self"_."

"That...makes a lot of sense. At least that explains why you couldn't hear me. Not until I catch your attention."

_"Well at least now we can sort of balance it out. With our voice fixed, we can officially take turns sharing!"_

"I vote No."

"S-same."

_"Why?!"_

"You tend to get us in trouble."

"Ditto."

_"...I have no retort for that."_

Winter watched in strange fascination, as Neo conversed with herself as she pointed her fingers about and her eye color change. She compared it to Blake's meta-data, and she was at a completely different level. Granted, this was the first artificial chimeric huntsman she's seen- different albeit similar result born from artificial Aura Assimilation. And the only one at that. She's compared the doctor's notes to hers, but to see one in action and compared it to her previous subject is stirring up her fascination for experimentation. Sadly- she promised Ozpin that she is not to be experimented on. Which she wholeheartedly agrees with after reading her file.

As she turned the page of her file, she watched as Neo continued to have a conversation- as if they haven't talked in years. Sadly, she has to break this up- there were more important matters to attend too afterall. That is, until she felt that sensation fill her mind- and instinctively turned around. Neo didn't notice- still busy with catching up. Lifting her hand up, she touched her hand, and felt a familiar sensation surround her body.

"Winter? Hello?" echoed Weiss voice in her head.

"Sweissheart?" replied Winter out of internal joy.

"WINTER!" screamed out Weiss in indignation.

"Sor-sorry. I just...miss your company."

"O-oh... well we can..."

"Next time. Moving to other matters- how are you contacting me?"

"Ru-ruby's mother said we can telepathically communicate-"

"I didn't think we can do that. Is there..any reason why however?"

"I um...can I probe around?"

"...Weiss...?"

"Things look...serious here. I-I'm worried." Winter raised an eyebrow, and used her aura to probe her own sister. In just a few moments, she has her own conclusions formed.

"...Alright. However, promise me you won't make a big deal out of this."

Winter felt Weiss aura crawl around her body- enveloping her as if trying to search for something. Lucky for her, Neo's still conversing happily to herself so she didn't pay attention to Winter's smile on her face. Moments later, Weiss' aura receded and felt her voice boom once more.

"Wait...the wanted criminal known as the Mirrored Magician defected along with Roman and brought to Ozpin information about...Mt. Glenn?"

"Yes."

"And Roman died saving...her?"

"..I'm dealing with her as we speak."

"And... the real boss- the one behind all of the robberies, the dust shops- the White Fangs sudden aggression...wasn't because of Roman?"

"He never had the ability in the first place."

"...And that wanted criminal- the Mirrored Magician, will be our bodyguard?"

"...Yes."

"...Ruby's mother have instructions saying about needing a distraction or a hundred. And then infiltration and Falldown imminent. So that means...Roman's boss is in beacon, spying on us, and is trying to start her plan to...turn Vale into a-"

"You are NOT to say a word about this." cut off Winter, her voice harsh and almost fearful. "The situation is already as dire as it is. And I don't need you, nor Ruby to act on it."

"Bu-"

"I'm serious. What you're trying to find out, will endanger your existence."

"But Winter-"

"Please. I beg you. Don't...probe further. You already know too much."

"...I will."

"...Please understand sister. And tell...that midget in person. If she won't listen, then tell her mother to make her see reason."

"Winter..."

"We can...talk over more once this is done. In person. As much as I like to talk like this... I much prefer to see you and...well...have some time to be with you."

"WI-WI-WI-WI-WI-WI-" Winter could feel the embarrassment exuding from her sister- finding it rather adorable.

"...I also...need a bit of some love, if you would care to spare some. Ruby can't always have the fun." Winter said meekly- she could feel her cheeks turn red on the outside as her arms fidgeted. "I'm a bit...lonely without you."

"Oh Winter.."

"I love you."

"...Love you too." And with that final conversation, Weiss' presence disappeared. Winter took deep breathes and felt the urge to squeal, but pushed it back- she has a job to do. Taking more time to compose herself, she turned once more and a stoic serious Winter returned.

"Nemesia, Edelweiss and Orchidine." Neo stopped, as she turned to Winter- she had completely forgotten about her.

"You are hereby contracted to be a bodyguard to a special team in Beacon, in exchange for the erasure of your criminal records."

 ** _"Wh-what?"_** said Neo, her harmonizing voice back.

"Too formal? Alright-"

"No- No- one moment. Ed, Nem? Can I take over?" said the bewildered woman. She nodded in place, then focused her gaze on Winter. "What do you mean...erasure of criminal records?"

"It means, I will delete all your past trespasses as if it never occurred. You would be a free woman, in terms of living."

"Why?"

"Because of Ozpin. He is a man of his word- like Doctor Merlot. Even more so than him, in certain regards." said Winter. Neo remained silent- this- this can't be true.

"B-but I could escape! Run away! Disappear without a trace-" reasoned Nemesia.

"You would have done that already after your wounds have been moderately treated. And yet, here you stay."

"O-Only because of- of- of..."

"...Orc..." Nemesia interrupted, her face turning pale- she knows that out of the three halves- she fears her the most.

"I don't know what Ozpin sees in you, but I trust the man in his judgement and his beliefs. So I follow and trust what he does and hope for the best."

"..Th-thank you." bowed Neo- Nemesia in control.

"...You're job starts as soon as we manage to forge some student papers to mask your presence. Until then, I need you to hide your true appearance in campus."

"Because I'm a wanted criminal?"

"Because she's...here."

**_"WH-WHAT!?"_ **

"...In the five pieces of paper you gave Ozpin, one had a special microchip attached to it. Bloodied, but it has records and photos of every aliases that she and her cohorts has used. And we know what she currently looks like."

_"So take her out!"_

"We can't. It'll arouse suspicion and will most likely, create a scandal in the school. Not to mention it will hasten her plan that's already in motion."

"Which is?"

"...The invasion of Vale. And it's total conversion to a Grimm haven. And it'll happen at the Vytal festival- just two months away."

_"So-So what, you're just gonna sit back and let them take the city?!"_

"That is where our...distraction will come in."

_"What do you mean?_

"She will delay the plan for as long as she is certain she will be able to take the city. It depends on what chaos she'll manage to create."

"Where is she now?"

"Oh, probably charging in headlong to warehouse stash locations that you provided for us, crippling their motion for the time and maybe destroying a few outposts."

"...Somehow I don't believe a word of it."

"As long as they're distracted, it'll buy us time to create safety plans."

_"Like?"_

"Safely coordinating with...The Council. They can create false reports, or find an excuse to evacuate the city for example."

"H-HE'S A PART OF REMNANT'S MOST ELITE-"

"Beacon is not like other combat training schools- it's an elite training ground. It was formed after all by the very heads of each continent."

_"...Got everything planned for?"_

"Indeed."

"...I still don't feel like it's enough. Plans don't always go according to how you want too. I know- just look at the three of us. Well, all of us."

"But it will have to do. If you're done...I'd like to brief you on how things will proceed from here."

"O-Ok."

"First, you'll stay in the shadows, as instructed. Up until we are sure that she has left the school grounds."

_"Why would she lea- Oh... You're gonna have her expose herself."_

"Exactly. Then, we send...two professional teams drive her out of grounds. Then we can safely integrate you into the student body."

"With my normal appearance?" asked Nemesia in honesty. She very much like to not disguise herself- she hates it when Orc ties her hair to pigtails or when Ed would curls her hair.

"You can change how you look correct? Do as you please. Next, I'll be introducing you...to Ruby and her team."

"...It's going be very awkward."

"I have a feeling it will be."

_"A fight's unavoidable._

"You can test their skills if you wish. But be sure to placate and tell them to stop and see reason when the time comes."

"It'll be fun. Great."

"If you have anymore questions, I can answer them...later. For now..." Winter stepped a few steps back, and tapped her foot three times. The room blared to life- and revealed a fully furnished room. "You can stay here. This will be your temporary quarters."

"...Pretty..."

"I will...leave you to read...this." Winter lay her file on a desk a little far from where she sat, before bowing and taking her leave.

"...Miss?"

"Yes?"

"...What do we do...as a job description?"

"...Live. Enjoy. Have fun." replied Winter, before leaving the door, and leaving Neo to her lonesome. "...And love life."

Neo now took in the basic beauty that is a dorm's room- furnished bed. Basic cabinets and a shower stall. A small window to see the view over Vale, and a desk with her...history written all over it. With nothing better to do, Neo stood up from where she walked and grabbed the file. She could feel her fingers pause as she held the edge of the folder. All three of them shared the same...nervousness.

"...Nervous?" asked Nemesia as she faced the window sill- seeing her reflection on it.

"...Yeah." replied Orchidine.

_"Me too."_

"...Should...I go first?"

"You deserve it. Your body after all." replied Orc, smiling in the mirror.

"...I really missed hearing your voices, Orc. Ed..."

_"I got to admit, hearing me speak with your voice felt very unnatural."_

"To think- a very aggressive Nem. A very positive Nem. A Nem who would openly seduce anyone with her looks. A Nem who could pass off as a rich stripper! A Nem who could be as boring as the next guy working in a candy shack. Like that'll ever happen!"

"O-ORC! E-ED! STOP TEASING ME!"

Nemesia watched as the two took control and flat out laughed- both arms wrapped around her stomach as she laughed herself silly to the floor. To Nem, the two voices filling her ears was a sense of home. True, she already felt at home as long she's with them, but nevertheless she felt more of it and couldn't help but feel something deeper than joy. That and the need to somehow beat Ed senseless, but that would be hurting herself. So with a slight nudge in gaining control, Orc and Ed released their control back, as Nemesia stood up and read their history.

* * *

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Ruby as she stood by her mother.

"I'm taking a good look at your girls silly~" said Summer as she stood proudly, still only in Ruby's shirt.

"Do I technically count-"

"Yes Yang, you do." replied Summer in a heartbeat.

"But Mom-"

"Now Now Yang, just be a good girl and let me just see the bigger picture, alright?"

"...Can I at least remove these twintails now?"

"No. Now Ruby, would kindly flare your aura a bit?"

"Why?"

"Just play along with me for a bit~ Pwease?"

Ruby's harem- according to her mother was a sight to behold and she insisted in gathering them together in bed. Yang sat in the middle, with Weiss beside her. Blake and Pyrrha knelt behind her, with Nora popping in and out in intervals trying to find a good position to be in. Velvet and Coco sat like a couple, but nudged closer to Yang at the behest of a much forceful huntress in the room.

Summer leered closer at them, her eyes trailing from Yang to Weiss, who blushed uncontrollably, then to Blake and Pyrrha who bowed their heads in response, to Nora who froze and gave a salute, to Coco and Velvet who smiled back.

"Ruby, you have good friends. I can tell."

"Tha-thanks mom." said Ruby as she rubbed her hand on her head.

"So I assume everyone drank the pills Raven left to Qrow?"

"Well...Yang, Weiss and Blake did. Since we found more Null Dust, we made more to make more." said Ruby, thinking back to months prior. "Then the rest followed. It should have taken full effect as of last...I forget."

"About that...I asked Glynda to just make that specific jar of pills and stored away the rest of the Null Dust." said Summer when her gaze turned to everyone's aura make up. "...This is going to take some work."

"Why?"

"Because they're just going to be a nuisance in everyone's upcoming training."

"Come again?" asked Weiss, curious.

"We're also going have to remove those limiters placed on you. I probably should have thought this through..."

"Uh...can you explain from the beginning mom?" asked Yang, genuinely confused.

"What do you think those pills are supposed to do?" asked Summer facing Ruby.

"To um...prevent me from influencing them?" answered Ruby.

"Not exactly. Their real intent was just to place a limit on how much aura you can give them, and how much aura they can store."

"Wait- so they're...basically training bracers?!" said Coco.

"Mental, training bracers." corrected Summer. "They're just there to assist you in managing the aura you absorb from my sweet little rose. They're not entirely immune to Ruby's influence right?"

"Y-yes?" said Pyrrha. "Wait- does that also mean the side-effects of the pills...aren't side-effects?"

"Nope. So does that mean have you disciplined yourselves to resist her mental urges?"

"Uuuhh..." Summer turned her head and expected Yang to answer, but it turned out to be Ruby. "...It's...complicated."

"Ruby, could you come close to me for a moment? Mommy has a question." asked Summer sweetly. Ruby sidled closer and waited. Summer smiled, before kissing her directly in the lips. Ruby widened her gaze and tried to get away, but felt her mother's hands on her face locking her in place. The girls on the other side of the room reacted differently. Yang coughed a fit- not expecting this development. Weiss stared blankly- she could feel, yet again, drool come from her mouth. Blake's eyes changed to slits, Pyrrha gasped loudly, Velvet smiled uncontrollably as Coco felt the urge to cough hard ( _"TWINCEST"_ ) as Nora clapped in excitement.

Ruby was at a loss of what to do- that is until, Summer concentrated her aura to her eyes- and in an instant, Ruby saw a familiar Rose pattern appear in them- and soon felt aura flow in and out from her- through the kiss her mother gave her. Ruby felt the urge to fight disappear over time- as the kiss she experienced felt simply divine. After what seemed like a century, Summer parted humming in relief, her red face matching her daughters.

"...So that's it." smiled Summer as relaxed.

"U-uhmmm... Mom?" said Ruby meekly.

"You haven't trained them at all in resisting your urges. At all. And...you almost turned Yang into a soulless puppet." said Summer. Ruby stopped her motions, as she slowly faced her mother, a soft smile on her face, and yet felt a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

"H-How did yo-"

"The kiss just now..told me everything. I simply tapped into your aura."

"What does have have to do-"

"Memories, Experiences, Knowledge, Wisdom, Judgement, Rationality, Biases and Emotions- are all but integrated into one's aura. It only took me one glance and I saw what I wanted. Just like how one of your girlfriends contacted that white lady awhile ago." enumerated Summer with her fingers. She let go of Ruby as she faced the girls.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Summer turned to Weiss who shrieked in surprise. "Y-YOU SAW- YOU KNEW!?"

"Of course silly- I have spent most of my time using the Rose Scent. I can tell how you'll use it with just a glance." said Summer as she pulled Ruby's arms close to her, making her a bit awkwardly comfortable.

"But...we didn't feel her flare her aura. At all!" said Coco.

"A Soul Mate's mark, is one of the stages of the Rose Scent- and it's a very passive mark. It's aura can't be detected as easily- and can fool most of the aura scanners you have around in security tech these days. It can only be achieved through mutual understanding, love and acceptance. It doesn't require any aura to jump start- rather all you need to do, is simply feel out your partner's aura. You don't feel that strange gnaw that's biting at you all the time before correct?"

"Well...now that you've mentioned it.. I haven't felt...umm..."

"Horny?" said Yang with a wide grin on her face.

"Possessive?" said Velvet, being totally honest.

"Slutty?" said Blake teasingly.

"In. the. mood." glared Weiss at everyone. "Nor no I have that mind crushing, craving hunger."

"Strange, you said you took the pills correct? Then that would mean that you aren't capable of making such a bond." pondered Summer in thought. That is, until she felt a nudge, then faced her almost grinning daughter.

"Weiss skipped her pills after just three-five rounds when I found out she can take anything in her without as much as a grunt." said Ruby, confessing to her mother. "She managed to take three dildos, two small strain beads and my-

"RUBY!" shouted Weiss, making Ruby flinch, but the damage was done. Coco, Nora and Velvet laughed out right as they leaned on whoever was nearest, as Pyrrha blushed uncontrollably. Blake and Yang however, smiled and patted her shoulders.

"That explains why then. The pills are suppressing Ruby's aura so much, it's not enough to proceed to it's next stage. You didn't have that. I guess you skipping on them did a good job!"

"Bu-but when I did it with-with-WITH-"

"Relax. We know you already fucked your sister. No biggie." said Yang, calming her down. Weiss instead felt her face turn a nice shade of crimson. Summer felt her brain click- as she recalled a particular interesting detail.

"I heard from her, that Ruby possessed you when you did the deed correct?" asked Summer nicely. Weiss looked between everyone, and slowly nodded- embarrassingly. "Well that explains it. Ruby gave her a rose mark through you, but then it reacted with the bond you two share and it turned to a Soul mark. Simple!"

"Then...why doesn't Ruby and Weiss have one?" asked Nora. Coco nodded, and commended the girl for being this observant.

"Simple- that means she and Ruby are not at that level yet."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!" screamed Weiss at such an insult. "ME AND RUBY ARE VERY MUCH-"

"I should rephrase that." said Summer. "I mean, Ruby isn't at that level yet."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"That nice lady trusts you completely. As you do her right?" asked Summer.

"Well- yes-"

"...One hundred percent? Even if she were to take over and make use of you? Even if it means that harm will come your way? Even if it would only benefit her and requires your utter sacrifice?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Then that should explain everything. Do you absolutely trust Ruby with the same principle as her?" asked Summer, her voice suddenly becoming serious- surprising the girls, especially Yang and Ruby. Weiss opened her mouth but couldn't form words. She tried rewording it, but came up short. "My point exactly."

"You don't trust Ruby with your entire being- You don't trust her with you influencing her. You don't trust her deep enough as a partner, nor as a family. You fear on what her power might do. I can see the fear already in the three of you." pointed Summer to Yang, Weiss and Blake. Ruby felt guilty, as this particular subject started to rear it's ugly head. Summer took a deep breathe, and stood up, and held her daughter's hand, signaling to come with her.

"Looks like I might have some work to do. I'll start with something basic." said Summer as she lead Ruby to her team- and placed her squarely in between Yang and Weiss. "Let me ask you questions, and answer them for me with honesty. OK?"

The girls looked at each other, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but nodded and huddled closer. Nora stopped hopping about, and sat by Pyrrha. Velvet snuck under Coco's arm, and leaned on her body for support- making the girl more at ease. Weiss and Yang wrapped their arms around Ruby, as Blake and Pyrrha leaned on them, doing the same to the girls.

"What makes you, you?" asked Summer profoundly. "Is it your thoughts? Your emotions? Or your preferences? Is it your rational judgement or your subconscious instincts?" The girls took a long look at the woman, half-naked and half clothed, and yet felt intimidated by her.

"We-well...I'd say our own will?" said Yang.

"That's one way to interpret it. If you say why your will is what makes you, then what would happen...if I were to assert myself over you? Would that make your will your own? Or would that mean I am your will?"

"Th-that means it's not me, but yours." replied Blake.

"How would you know that?"

"Because we'd most definitely know if something were to assert itself over us. As if we'd let it!" said Coco.

"...Correct. Now tell me, what makes you, you? What makes your will your own?"

"...Our choices." Summer faced her precious rose, Ruby, and smiled at her response. "That is exactly what I'm looking for."

"Our choices, makes us. It's inevitable that Ruby will try to divert or change who you are. But that doesn't mean you'll fight back. For example, if Ruby were too, I don't know, possess that pretty girl with the red hair and used her to kiss that pretty kitty who reminds me of someone... would you do it?"

"U-umm..." said Pyrrha, blushing- suddenly being put into the spotlight. Blake took a good look at her, then back to Summer.

"...It depends. Does Pyrrha want too? Or does Ruby only want too? Because I'll allow it, if Pyrrha wants too, regardless of what Ruby wants."

"And that, is exactly, my point. You allow it. That makes your will your own."

"But...if Ruby were to try and nudge and forcefully take control-" said Weiss, feeling the need to express herself based from experience.

"Ah, but that would mean she's in the wrong here, and I'll address it after this." said Summer. "As for her punishment...she's not having any cookies for a week if I were to find out she made you do it. By the way, Ruby, no cookies for a week."

"WHY-HAI-HAI-WEISS!?"

"So there's nothing to worry about your will being your own. What makes you, you are your choices. What you fear is simply the unknown nature of what you're facing- nothing more. What you do here on out, makes you what you are. Remember that you have the power to resist. Giving in totally, means you have either completely given up, or you are of weak of will. Personally, I don't believe anyone is of weak willed. They just need the proper...way to see why. Fight- and live. Always for everything you do. If we pursue and walk the right path, we push back any adversary or obstacle in our way."

"Th-thanks...Ms. Rose." said Velvet. "It... means a lot to me."

"Thank you cutie bunny~" smiled Summer, making Velvet blush.

"Well that's one issue down." said Blake. "I'm assuming you have more to deal with?"

"Yes! Next is Ruby's actions." said Summer as she faced her daughter- who by now, is rolling to a ball trying to hide her face. The girls sighed in sync- they expected this development.

"Ruby...dear. We can have a nice drink after we have this particular talk, so please be brave. Alright?" asked Summer. Ruby let out a affirmative mumble.

"Ruby...I know you have realized it now more clearly but, you need to control and respect boundaries." said Summer. "Your memories told me how you were truly sorry about what you did to Yang- so much so that you distanced yourself from your friends in fear of losing control. It told me your genuine effort since then to improve- but I can understand a bit of temptation here and there. But remember, you are much better than that. Just ask them, and see if they can help you. I can forgive some exceptions- like pushing the boundaries of this little pretty lady here who seems to dote on you quite a lot. Even if you have completely awakened her desires to insatiable levels."

"RUBY?!" gasped Weiss.

"Uuhhh..." said Ruby as she slowly raised her heads, trying to form a smile, but ended up feeling a bit hurt as well as guilty.

"Granted, it just ended up with her opening up to herself more, so I see it as no harm done. But nevertheless, you should be more extra careful. Though to be fair, it really is much better for a person to be this open than to be all closed up."

"Yeah, ever since that happened as well as...uh.. that bad moment where I almost died, we've been checking each other more often. Kinda sucks that we're not as private as we wish to be but, if it helps control Ruby's urges, then sure." said Yang.

"Good for you for having the initiative my sunflower!" smiled Summer. "What good friends you have."

"Mom~"

"Ruby, I want you always to remember- that everything we do has consequences. And we must face them one day, or we live with them. That kind girl may not be as pure as she was before-"

"Granted, she wasn't pure to begin with~" interjected Yang.

"EXCUSE ME, MS. DAIRY QUEEN." rebutted Weiss harshly.

"Watch it, sex hungry mistress." snarled Yang playfully.

"Girls.. play nice." placated Summer, as Weiss and Yang took deep breathes before facing the opposite direction. "Ruby, I want you to promise me from now on, to only assert yourself over them if they truly, absolutely allow it."

"To be fair, Ms. Rose, Ruby has improved since then- and has mostly respected our wishes." interacted Blake.

"Most of the time." butted in Nora. "As long as it's simple fun, but usually when our lives are in danger, well I can guess that would be a totally different situation."

"What happens in the battlefield, will truly test your bond. Just remember girls- you live with by your choices." finalized Summer. The girls nodded in sync, then smiled at her.

"Good! Now, I'm starving and I need a drink. Yang?"

"Yea Mom?"

"Show me your boobs."

"WHY MOM!?"

"You didn't tell me you were lactating. And you know how much I _love_ milk~" crawled Summer closer to Yang.

"BUT MOM- NOT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! AND WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?"

"Read Ruby's mind, remember?" reminded Summer, as she neared her prize. Yang was ready to bolt out of there, if it weren't for the fact that Weiss held her arm firmly still, with an evil grin on her face.

 ** _"This is for that sex hungry mistress comment."_** hissed Weiss. Blake rolled her eyes and crawled back to allow mayhem to happen. Pyrrha shuffled away with Nora, hoping she could at least spare Yang Nora's tendency to tape every single embarrassing moment for her to use. Coco and Velvet turned back and just let the magic happen.

"Ruby! Don't just sit there- say something!" yelped Yang as Summer pushed her shirt up, revealing wonderful pink mounds.

"Yang, you're absolutely right. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"YEAH!"

"Mom, You take the left, I'll take the right."

"NOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~"

As Ruby and Summer latched in sync as they begin to suckle, Yang blushed hard as she inadvertently moaned before her milk flowed out. Summer smiled, that despite everything- everything is as it she has left her family- a lively Yang, and a kind and lovely Ruby. Everything was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- we have a fight on our hands. Well after another period of silence. I need to contemplate more.


	32. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's such a wonderful new year. And we get to have another party- Belated Happy Chinese New Year. This year is the year of the cock, so everyone let's what do you people refer to it? Cock-Block? Party-Cock? Crackakockin? You have weird words.

Things hadn't died down ever since Summer Rose had been brought back to life. Granted, things weren't quiet in the first place, but things are honestly more entertaining for everyone involved. Especially after just day one.

As much as her daughters clearly regrets her letting out of the room- they would rather not let her be cooped up in it and torment their teammates with her unique...personality. What they didn't expect were haywired training Robots tearing the school apart when they exited the room the next day, however. It was a sight to behold after Summer "borrowed" Ruby's scythe and tore the almost impenetrable bots to shreds like it was nothing- all under fifteen minutes. True, Ruby's scythe was utterly chipped in the process, especially on the blade's edge and the gun barrel, but seeing her mother in action was a worthy trade. They found out later that someone had manipulated the training bots, as well as all other mechs with a virus that caused them to attack anything that moved on sight- but for what purpose?

Regardless, under the alias of Garnet- Ruby's twin from Patch, Summer managed to fit right in the student body. Bubbly, hyperactive, relentless, and incredibly skilled as her "sister", she gained notoriety in the blink of an eye. And it was here where her daughter's anxiety and anger started to boil over- her presence had drawn the wrong kind of attention. Huntsmen- both Humans and Faunus, trying to date your mom is the most mortifying thing that could have happened to them, but to have your mom entertain herself by playing along made things much, much worse. Yang already had a busy day just from watching over her "sister"- any beta male that would attempt to make a move will be met with a devil's stare, and a flurry of fists. Summer was oblivious(at least, that's what her daughter's think) to every advances made to her.

Of course, there were those who didn't get the message, and would dare lay a finger on their mother. Fools like Neptune had the misfortune of taking her hand before attempting to kiss it ended up with him in the infirmary with his scroll up his butt. If Yang were to become a phobia- he gained another one. Sun, of course apologized profusely to Yang and Blake- trying to forcefully associate against another's mate's relative it seems, is one of the gravest insults you could do to a faunus' mate. The phrase, guilty by association rings true here- Faunus-kind do tend to hang around in packs. There were other incidents of course- but it all ended the same way. Yang explodes, Ruby feels the link, Ruby sends orders to her team to help Yang, and unleash righteous fury or- Yang explodes and Ruby on cue would drag her sister and mom away.

There were always consequences to one's actions, and it seems they would get it in full- the men who managed to lay a finger on Summer got their Vytal participation rights revoked. One would expect Yang to get the full reprimand along with an executive order to be expelled after her nearly explosive charade of minesweeper across campus, but surprisingly- she got off the hook.

When brought to Professor's Goodwitch office, she already started off in a speech of proper manners and how a huntsman should act- she even prepared the necessary paperwork to expel the poor woman. It all got thrown out the window when Yang specifically mentioned students were hitting on Summer. What happened of course, was the most traumatizing thing Yang has seen- Goodwitch's aura become bloodthirsty and remorseless. Her white eyes pierced through Yang's soul- her emotionless expression scarred her beyond anything she has seen, aside from the time Ruby turned her to a puppet of course. Summer simply sat there and ogled at her- apparently she's as sharp and ruthless despite being over the age of thirty. Everything ended with Yang having any of her previous punishments cleared, Summer adding another hickey to her neck, and a thoroughly satisfied Goodwitch as she licked herself clean from Summer's...foundation. Both parties failed to notice the changes Summer had done to her friend however. And when she realizes it- someone is going to die.

As much as the interactions are as fun and deadly as they are on the public side of things, everything in private is quite possibly a blockbuster of hits. To everyone besides Ruby and Yang, Summer is simply _Mrs. Rose_. To Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha, she's _Mother_. To Ruby and Yang, Summer is _Mom_. Names aside- all agree on one thing- she is going to be their teacher at one point so they better get used to her presence.

Summer's relations with Ruby's friends is as diverse as her knowledge in wielding multiple weapon types. Spending some time with the girls yesterday, she has a first good impression with everyone. She thought Blake might be hard to talk too, but it disappeared when she made Blake act like a month old kitten when she endlessly played with her ears while conversing with her. Weiss was a rather interesting prospect for her- she never met a Schnee personally, but to have her daughter date someone like her eases her heart. Meeting Pyrrha was like meeting another Hunter- they bonded over her tales of adventure, techniques and weapon cosmetics. Of course, when the topic came to love, she couldn't resist but tease the sweet girl. Nora and her bonded almost immediately- clearly adding another hyperactive girl of chaos would just simply double the fun. Velvet and Coco came as a pair- and she, as she had felt all too clearly before, found herself and Raven in the two. Although instead of being bubbly and broody, they're timid and sassy.

The reverse, is also true- the girls had their own impressions of the woman known as Summer. Blake thought that she might treat her as yet another animal when she let herself go, but instead she gained her respect when she stopped and asked her to join her for a casual conversation. But that doesn't mean she won't go to her for another play session of course- she adores it as much as when Ruby or Weiss does it to her. Speaking of Weiss- she absolutely had a hard time discerning the woman in front of her as not her girlfriend. Being a mirror image is not exactly helpful, and adding the almost identical mannerisms is just adding more difficulty to her life. She had so many mess ups when she acted like she was Ruby, but Summer didn't mind one bit- it just impressed her more of the Schnee's genuine concern over people she meets. Quite unlike her other family members.

Pyrrha saw a mighty, experienced and hardy huntress in Summer. She couldn't stop talking over how adventurous her life seems to be, and wishes to be like her one day. Though when the topic changed to love, it became a bit complicated before becoming down right embarrassing. Nora became attached to Summer when they decided to eat some sweets together. It's like she found her long lost twin that disappeared from her life. Afterwards though, when Summer brought a particular topic before having a long discussion that lead to Nora seeing more and more of Ren instead of seeing herself in her. Velvet thought Summer was kind and gentle, while Coco thought she was simply the most amazing person she has ever met. After facing death, living as a mere existence in another, she managed to cling on and fight to pursue her goals, all the while sacrificing herself for the safety of her daughters. She was a living legend, a living soldier that most would tend to plaster over any huntsman from a simple hunting job. She's the real deal- and is a paragon that everyone should strive to be.

* * *

Three days after Ruby's birthday, and already the campus was buzzing about the mystery girl known as Garnet. With little information to go by, she became the talk of many gossip groups that try to come up with her origins. Of course, when students asked her personally, they were rather surprised with what they told them- she studied personally under her uncle who trained her in highly advanced levels and were taught techniques that could take down a gryphon in mere seconds. But then she got kidnapped by group of illusive thieves known as the Shadow Sect. She lived as a prisoner for over two years before she captured their boss and escaped with him to Vacuo. They bought this clearly impossible story and soon word spread with increasingly overblown proportions. A part of them clearly sees how ludicrous it sounds, but they can't deny the skills she displays just from her demonstration with the rampaging robots.

The student body's gossip aside, the girls back in the dorm however were dealing...with another hard issue. Their classes over, Yang panted on her knees as Summer swung in content while Ruby spaced out. Pyrrha and Nora were exchanging notes before their heads turned, while Velvet and Coco were clearly busy- Coco trying to hide under the sheets as Velvet helped her. Weiss and Blake on the other hand, were having a moment- Blake's pet sessions are that special.

"Busy day?" asked Pyrrha worriedly.

"Yeah. About that- well, things just got a whole lot more complicated." said Yang, her eyes flaring red as her cheeks. She turned to Summer and Ruby- the former cuddling against the other while the latter's only emotion was her blank stare and her trembling lips. "...One of the boys accidentally pushed Ruby and uh..."

"What? What happened?" asked Pyrrha, now concerned. Yang usually tells it like it is, but this time, it felt like she had seen Ruby cheating on her. Her face alone told her- a mixture of anger, concern and clear embarrassment. Though highly probable considering the situation she's in, it's unlikely one of them would truly attempt to elope- not unless they want to face a fate worthy of death.

"...Please tell me they forced themselves on them, because I will be SO happy to unleash righteous fury worthy of the-"

"No, Weiss. As much as I want to let you continue your patent pending Speech of Eternal Torment™, they didn't do anything this time." said Yang a little disappointed. "At least they got the message after half of the second year men lost their Vytal Tournament rights. Though I'm sorry for the girls in the team though. They just got caught up in the crazy crossfire."

"That reminds me." Coco popped under the sheets, naked, realizing the it was simply Yang and posse. "Some of the guys are asking you to talk to Goodwitch about lifting their restrictions."

"If they promise to not repeat what McKenzie-" Yang folded her arms in disgust, her red eyes flaring.

"What? You mean motor-mouth McKenzie? Known him long enough that he won't even take a look at a girl with the same hunger those wolves gave Mrs. Rose, or me for that matter." said Coco, fixing her hair as traces of Velvet's essence lingered on her lips and chest.

"No, not him. But his...buddy? Either way- he made history and caused a scene. I know McKenzie tried to prevent it, but still-" said Yang as she stomped around trying to contain her anger. Pyrrha and Nora were now clearly concerned.

"W-what happened? Maybe we can sort this out... I don't want to cause trouble because of... umm.." said Velvet timidly, her face clearly red as everyone knew she had just released her load onto Coco's just moments before.

"Vel, just relax. It's fine." said Yang peacefully. "I'm just glad you two managed to enjoy yourselves. We-" Yang pointed to Blake, Weiss and her sister. "haven't had the time since...ummm..."

"And I told you already- it's fine! Don't mind me~" said Summer happily.

"Please Mom..I kinda mind it. A LOT."

"Just because I might see your sex-face and your dirty side-"

"MOM!" gasped Yang as she covered her face.

"TO BE FAIR~" Yang felt her nerve twitch. Weiss looked across the room with a smug on her face as she continued to pet Blake peacefully. "SHE CLEARLY DOESN'T WANT TO LET HER MOTHER KNOW SHE'S A SLUT WHO ENJOYS THE LOWEST PLEASURE POSSIBLE."

"Weiss, be nice." said Blake, trying to hide her smile. "It's not like you felt that way when you did it with your sister-"

"SPEAKING OF WHICH-" It was Yang's turn to return the favor. "WE SAW THE HAPPIEST LOOK ON HER FACE THE NEXT DAY. HECK, EVEN I NOTICED WINTER HAD A HARD TIME WALKING; LIKE SHE HAD TAKEN IT IN THE ASS LIKE A GOOD-"

"Like, a good, what?" Yang froze and felt that threatening aura envelope her shoulders. Weiss did the same as they robotically turned to the door to see Winter Schnee, enter the room. Coco turned on cue, and signaled Velvet to dive under the sheets. Pyrrha turned Nora away and covered her eyes. Summer waved happily as Ruby remained strangely motionless. Blake rolled her eyes and just purred happily.

"...That I'm a good...?" Her voice held no second chances- her eyes were cold and in her hand floated a triple matrix of her Glyph semblance ready to be unleashed. "...Go ahead. Say it."

"Like a good bitch~" finished Summer for Yang. Winter readied her arm as she changed targets, but stopped her glyphs when she saw two identical Rubys side by side- one clearly out of commission while the other surprised her entirely. "It's fine for a woman to enjoy the pleasures life has to offer~"

"And you must be...Summer Rose?" asked Winter when she knelt down, reaching eye level with her. "Charmed, Ma'am."

"Hello! It's nice to officially meet you nice lady~" smiled Summer, still clinging to her daughter. "Ruby you sure do have nice friends."

"Wi-WINTER!?" Weiss gasped. "I-I CAN EXPLAIN-"

"Weiss, it's alright. I'm sure the brute would kindly explain it herself, later." said Winter softly. "For now, I've been sent by Professor Goodwitch on her behalf."

"What for?"

"She's...well... completely occupied with a Mess Hall's worth of male students. Last I checked on her, she had her replaced her usual leather crop with a bullwhip." said Winter as she blinked three times.

"...And I thought I could dish out punishments." said Coco as she popped her head out, her voice in awe.

"Quite. Still, it would seem in just three days, the brute became every man's public enemy number one. All because of your overly strong attachment to...your _"sister"._ Not that I should complain." Winter scanned Summer's aura makeup, as Summer let her. "I digress, but I'm here for two reasons. One, is to ask Yang to meet with Goodwitch."

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" said Yang not really caring either way.

"From the tone of her voice, no. Although, I should give you a piece of advice- make amends with the men now unless you'd become a possible...target. You DID revoke their Vytal Festival participation."

"Fine fine. But I still think they deserve it." said Yang, her voice clearly disgusted with their actions. Summer looked at her and pouted. Yang regardless, still maintained it.

"I concur." Yang raised an eyebrow as an almost proud smirk crossed her face. Winter still concentrated on Summer. Weiss and Blake looked at each other proud that at least both sadists could be civil once in a while.

"And...the other reason you're here is because of...Ruby, I assume?" asked Velvet, her voice slightly muffled.. Winter raised her head slightly to find her eating Coco out down below while she tried to maintain a straight face.

"Hey, I like having both normal and sexual conversations at the same time." shrugged Coco.

"...How uncouth. Although, I no longer should have the right to say such things. But correct nevertheless. I'm here because of one incident that happened earlier." said Winter as she blinked her eyes thrice before standing up.

"And...that is?" asked Pyrrha joining in, while Nora removed her hands and went to her side.

"Why did Ruby kiss her mother in public?" asked Winter. Yang remembered events earlier and immediately went red. Coco and Blake coughed a bit- was she serious? Weiss and Pyrrha tried to mouth words, but let their emotions speak for them once more- in the form of incomprehensible mumbles as they turned between the two. Nora took a good look at Ruby, and noticed traces of lipstick not her own on the edges. Velvet tilted her head in genuine concern.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" asked Weiss, voice high pitched as her imaginations are running amok in scandalous glory.

"When I passed through on the way here, I heard some third year huntsmen talking about two sisters kissing- and I thought it would have been Yang, but they mentioned someone named...Garnet? I assume that's her cover name right?"

"Yep! We kissed alright. Accidentally of course." said Summer in her chirpy voice.

"Would you kindly explain?" asked Winter calmly. This alone surprised the rest of the girls especially Weiss. Winter is known for her overprotectiveness over Weiss and Ruby's messed up relationship. Hearing another potential girl that would catch Ruby's fancy would normally render her in a paranoia of sabers or cutlasses, but this time Winter remained as calm as she can be. Is it because she knows she's out matched? Or is it because of future family relations.

"Well...it all started when the three of us were at lunch. And well, one of the guys tried to have fun~" recalled Summer. Everyone now payed attention to her intently as Yang groaned in the background. "Ruby tried to shoo him away, but instead growled at her. Of course, I withdrew her weapon and I plainly asked him to walk away."

"Correction. You pointed a gun at his throat and told him to walk away. I have footage to prove it." said Winter impressed, and slightly bemused.

"Yes, Mom did that. It was...kinda awesome. Messed up, but awesome." said Yang, rubbing her forehead.

"Like you punched some walls to scare some boys away right?"

"Uuhhhh..."

"Moving on-" interrupted Winter. "What happened next?"

"Another classmate came up and calmed things down. I let go and return Ruby's weapon and hugged her." said Summer. The girls sighed a relief, but Yang braced herself for what's to come. "But then I saw Yang's expression of anger from behind- and his friend accidentally pushed me and I kissed my sweet rose on the lips."

"At least that explains things." said Winter.

"By any chance, did the guy have a lizard tongue?" asked Coco. Summer nodded. "Thought so- that's one of our classes playboys adding girls to his to bang list. And he doesn't take No, nor threats lightly."

"Yeah. As soon as Mom let go, I could see his eyes change and tried to fight back. McKenzie saved the day by pushing him aside, but he shook the table and it surprised Mom and she uh, slipped..."

"...On to Ruby's face?" said Blake as she stretched on top of Weiss lap, her ears relaxed as her tail swished in content.

"...Please don't say it like one of your Erotic Fantasies." said Yang, blushing a little.

"For a second, I thought I'd find another...cheating little midget with another affair, but considering it's her mother, I gave the benefit of the doubt that it was accidental." said Winter. "How is the midget?"

"She frantically tried to hide under her hood afterwards, but Mom kept kissing her cheeks on the way back. And she couldn't take it and she well..."

"Escaped into her mind where no one can bother her until she cools down?" said Nora.

"Yeah that."

"Alright, I'm convinced. So, now that my business is done, I have to be on my way-" said Winter as she stood up. As she prepared to walk away, she felt someone grab her hand, and to her surprise, found Summer's on hers. "...Yes?"

"I have a few matters to discuss with you afterwards, if you have the time." said Summer softly. Winter took a good hard look at her, and nodded. "Thank you. First...I'd like you to stay here for a bit."

"Pardon?"

"I've talk with most of everyone here, at least those bearing my daughter's mark, and you're the only one left that's not on the list. If that's alright with you?" Summer smiled as she felt Ruby lean on her- her consciousness returning to her.

"...If you wish, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Yang? Please go see Glyn and tell her I said hi." said Summer. Yang looked hesitant- she wanted to hear this...conversation with Ruby, but knowing that the devil will probably have her ass and eat it if she didn't appear before her, she nodded and waved goodbye to the girls.

Blake moved a bit to give Winter space to sit side by side between Weiss. Both blushed- considering the last time they sat this close was when the former took a lot of Weiss in her. Summer slightly nudged Ruby- and she tumbled awake looking around like she had a bad dream.

"Please tell me everyone didn't see Mom kiss me in public." begged Ruby when she turned to her teammates. Everyone merely stared. She turned to her mother and saw a blush on her face.

"Ruby...Sorry to burst your bubble, but we did. It was accidental of course, don't worry. Nothing of consequence will be lost."

"I think I lost my public image Mom..."

"You never had one in the first place dear."

"...Thank you for crushing any optimism out of my system."

"I mean, the only public image that the school has of you is... a small girl who skipped two years."

"I think that's a better improvement over a leader unfit for the position- No offense Weiss." said Ruby, half joking, half serious.

"None taken. Just...don't cheat on me." said Weiss, blushing a bit.

"If she did, you can always rely on me, if you want." replied Winter. Weiss looked away, and pretended not to care, but it only made her more appealing to Ruby and Winter.

"So what do you girls do after your classes are done?" asked Winter.

"We fuck." said Coco, with Velvet's slurps confirming their statement. Winter sighed and turned to the other side of the room.

"I tutor Nora and occasionally Ruby and Weiss." said Pyrrha. "Weiss does tend to have trouble in practical applications rather than...theoretical ones."

"Still the same." giggled Winter, making Weiss pout more.

"And I just let someone pet me." said Blake. "Otherwise, I read a book, catch up on local events... seek out any news concerning the White Fang."

"Weiss did have a pet cat named Blanche back in Atlas. And you certainly reminded me of her." said Winter. Blake blinked in surprise- her eyes now slits. "Weiss would play with her if things get lonely. I guess that means she has taken a liking to you too?"

"I wouldn't let her pet me if she didn't."

"Right, Faunus customs." remembered Winter. "Thank you for taking good care of her."

"It's nothing. It's what everyone should do to someone who they trust." smiled Blake.

"So um...Winter. What brings you here?" asked Ruby, now fully awake.

"Besides finding out the truth about the two sisters kissing, and sending Yang to do Goodwitch's work, I'm here cause your mother asked me too." said Winter.

"I did~" said Summer. "Ruby be a dear and get us some nice drinks?"

"Yes Mom~"

The idle chatter began afterwards- it was...a strange feeling for Winter. A feeling she sensed once in Weiss when both of them shared minds. Still, she felt like she should do some important work right now, but Summer wouldn't let her lift a finger as she just sat beside her sister. A feeling she would gladly take any day. Weiss herself felt elated- her sister was here and it was enough to make her day more heavenly. Both Coco and Velvet finished off their session, before getting themselves cleaned up. Pyrrha and Nora continued on their work, and felt the passage of time go and go.

Night came after, and it felt like Winter should return to her work soon- she still has to plan out...her introduction afterall. However, tonight it seems, things would go about differently. Yang having returned minutes ago- tired and happy. She managed to give back all the revoked rights the men had lost, on the condition that they prove their worth in an all out brawl against Yang and Goodwitch. The men were left in broken spirits and broken pride, and any of their female teammates(if they have one) watched in glee as some of their obnoxious team members took themselves more seriously for once. Yang and Goodwitch however, let out their sadistic sides. Some men swore to never fight against them ever again.

"Girls! Can I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to see Summer waving her hands about. "I have something to do before we all go to bed."

"Food?" asked Yang. "I'm starving."

"Milk?" asked Ruby. "I mean, we just drank some smoothies but I'm ready for another round."

"It's time I remove those limiters." said Summer happily.

"Limiters?" asked Winter. "What limiters?"

"Oh right, you didn't know yet." said Weiss. Winter looked at her, and saw that look in her eye. Both nodded and both concentrated their aura on their hand and touched their marks. The rest of the girls looked and marveled at the intricate design it had- as well as their aura, however minute, had the same color as their marks.

"So those are Soul Marks eh?" said Coco as she watched the sister's close their eyes.

"They're pretty aren't they?" said Summer. "All of you can gain it once I remove those limiters. Although, you'll have to work for it."

"What are they doing?" asked Nora.

"They're sharing everything about themselves right now. Memories, experiences, they're probably communicating as we speak. There's more to these marks however. I'll tell them another time." said Summer as she watched Winter and Weiss breathed lightly.

"So that's it, is it? The pills are actually limiters?" asked Winter, facing Summer.

"Well yes. And I assume you have some traces in you as well right?"

"A little. I only did take one pill, but it felt like my control over aura was...lessened. I should say suppressed but...it's hard to describe."

"And I felt a sudden disconnect from Winter for a bit when she took it." said Weiss. "It...kinda made me feel alone for a moment there. So she stopped when she looked at my face."

"Then this will be quick." said Summer. "So, like I said, I'll be removing those limiters now. And well, I hope you're fully ready girls. Well, Weiss and Winzer-"

"It's Winter, Ma'am."

"I'm sorry." said Summer as she playfully let out her tongue."It's going to take some time for me to get used to saying names."

"She has a tendency to mispronounce them, so forgive her." said Velvet to Winter. Winter just waved it off- no offense was taken.

"So- what'll happen is this. When I remove those marks, you'll probably have to... umm... be a little occupied once it's done. From there, it'll be up to your bond. The Marks form naturally, although there may be something that could be stopping them if...you have conflicting thoughts."

"Do you think we're...ready?" asked Ruby. Summer raised her hand with her thumb up.

"That, I think is up to you. Remember, choices."

"...Well, I'm ready." said Coco. "I did promise I wouldn't regret my decision."

"I-I want to do it too. For Coco's sake. For my sake. For everyone." said Velvet.

"I-I'm ready." said Pyrrha, nervous of what's to happen. Nora assured her with a smile on her face.

"I know Yang, Weiss and Blake's answer already." said Summer. "Winter?"

"Me? Why?"

"For all intents of purposes, you're part of this." said Summer. "Although If I remove that small traces of the pill from you, it probably won't change. At least, not yet. But are you willing?"

"Everyone's already been making sacrifices, and I would rather not let my only family be left alone to suffer any unfortunate events she may face. So, if she's ready, then I'll follow along beside her."

Weiss blushed at the prince-like answer before Yang let out a giggle at the expression she made. Weiss hid behind Winter's back which only made Yang want to tease her more, while Blake purred loudly. Velvet smiled happily while she pinched Coco's thigh hard to prevent her mouth from running afoul. Pyrrha and Nora clapped at the very noble answer, as Ruby felt moved by her words. Well, if they are willing to let this happen, then she will not disappoint them.

"We're ready, Mom. Team PRWWBVCYN is ready to move!" cheered Ruby.

"Please sit side by side, and flare your aura." said Summer. "Oh, and remove all your clothes. Unless you want them to be ripped apart forcefully, then I don't mind."

"...Are you serious?" asked Winter in honesty, but turned to see everyone, including her sister do as she were told.

"I think you already know." replied Summer. Winter's opinion of Ruby and Yang's mother grew on her, and she did as she was told- and made Weiss unnecessarily uneasy. Winter thought it was cute of her that everyone might ogle.

Regardless, the girls slowly sat as Summer made symbols on her hands. They watched in awe, as a familiar-almost eerily identical Rose Mark appeared as it spun around in her hand- like a summoning circle rotating about. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and her aura bolstered. Throwing the mark just above their heads, they were suddenly sealed by a repeating patterned wall made up of the Rose Mark that glowed red.

"Brace yourselves." said Summer. Summer opened her eyes, and her irises held the same pattern. The girls own marks started to glow, as Ruby felt her aura suddenly being drained out of her. Her friends, worried about her, held her steady as Summer threw more and more of her Glyph-like Rose mark. Before long, even their marks suddenly leaked bits of their own aura, as they trailed up towards the barrier surrounding them. The feeling was rather pleasant for some- With Coco's and Velvet's marks on their breasts, they felt like being fondled or suckled. Yang felt like someone had eaten her out hard, Blake thought that she had a long needle stuck between her thighs, Nora and Pyrrha felt like their entire abdomen or lower back might break, while Winter and Weiss felt their hands contort in discomfort. Winter is having a hard time concentrating in the unusual chaos- this was a bizarre if not unorthodox usage of aura she has ever seen. It wasn't long till they notice parts of their skin started to turn white.

"Wh-what the hell?!" screamed Yang. Raising her arms, she saw her skin become scale-like- the feeling of shedding a second skin- or rather peeling off a rather nasty sunburn was prominent as it took form in her abdomen.

"WH-WHAT IS...THIS?!" Weiss noticing Yang's condition, as her entire arms and legs started to turn white. When she looked to her own, she was surprised to only find bits of white appearing around her instead of being enveloped by it.

"That's the Null Dull that suppresses the aura. Normally, it requires a special Aura Medic and certain apparatuses to remove even the smallest of Null Dust, but I've learned a trick of five from an old Aura Medic Vet." said Summer. The girls listened to her, fascinated by all of this. "Null Dust can't be removed through normal mean. They have a strong bond when it comes into contact with blood platelets; that alone renders most Huntsmen incapable of using Aura until a majority is removed. This is why most don't even bother using the dust- they risk losing an edge in battle if even the smallest of Null Dust found it's way to their system. There is only a lucky few Aura Medics that can remove them entirely- and they are out of reach if you're not a fellow huntsman. For now, let it form, then you can all peel it off."

"As much as I love to get down and dirty, this is the most disgusting thing ever. Hands down." smirked Coco. "Even I'd be turned off at this sight."

"I feel like a snake faunus..." said Velvet.

"It's better than coughing up hairballs." said Blake.

"Wait, you cough up hairballs?" asked Coco, surprised.

"Yes. Especially after eating everyone out. It's not surprising since some of you don't shave at all." said Blake as she seductively turned to Yang's position, who already tried covering herself.

"Leave me and my beautiful locks out of this." blushed Yang.

"This white stuff is...starting to become very constricting..." said Nora, her own skin feeling like cement-like.

"The number of pills you take determines the number of Null Dust to be removed it seems..."said Winter. "Since I took only one...well, I'll just have to worry a few patches. You look like you swallowed over four prescribed doses."

"She took countless ones." sighed Pyrrha. "She never did listen to warning labels, although to be fair, we didn't think it'd be like this... wait. If Nora's semblance has been suppressed all this time..."

"That means she hasn't even shown her final form yet." said Winter. Everyone groaned in frustration as Nora gloated with her signature catchphrase to annoy the rest of them.

A few more moments pass by, and when they saw that the residue that grew atop their skin has hardened or flaked, they started to peel it off, or in Nora's case, burst out of it.

"Ya know, it's oddly satisfying removing these things." said Yang. "Hey, my skin almost feels new!"

"Well, part of the pills effects came from the ingredients used- one of them is the Paradise Herb. It's from Menagerie, and can treat all forms of wounds- it's most effective when applied internally." said Summer. "I brought some with me when Rav and I still shared the same body."

"Can someone help me out of this...cast?" asked Yang. Ruby came close and tried prying her sister from her deadened dust covered skin.

"Vel, you should be careful about this- let me." Coco chipped her skin off, giving Velvet a chance to take deep breathes.

"Thanks Coco." smiled Velvet.

"Can someone please punch me? I can't move. At all." Nora had her entire body become immobile- she looked like a massive clay doll. Pyrrha on cue, chopped her at her arm, and cracked the entire thing in one go. "Thanks!"

"Winter...please be gentle. It's ticklish." said Weiss. Winter continued peeling off her sister's skin- being careful as to not damage her wonderfully pristine beauty. Weiss merely blushed when Winter giggled as she continued without a care in the world.

With everyone having a fresh feeling and a sense of freedom, they set aside their mess and watched as the aura barrier surrounding them started to turn like dials horizontally and vertically- like a computerized code. Some symbols turned sideways, some glowed as it vanished before appearing with a completely different symbol. The barrier slowly shrunk as the girls huddled closer, and soon it stopped moving before it released a trail of aura that enveloped the girls as it continued to shrink. Surprisingly, the barrier felt like soft silk as it draped over them- the marks slowly being embedded into their skin in the process. Summer continued to chant before once more clapping her hands and the mark sank beneath everyone's skin.

"And...part one is done~" breathed Summer as she sat down. "I'm going to need a reward for all of this later."

"So...what happens now?" asked Yang.

"Oh...I think you'll find out."

"Hu-"

The girls felt pain beyond pain as everyone of them collapsed. Yang held her chest as if in pain, Weiss and Winter felt discomfort- having already felt the brunt of it before, the pressure on them seemed lessened. Blake and Velvet's body writhe as goosebumps and their animal appendages twitched unnaturally. Nora felt like a bomb to go off- her body felt like her organs were being rearranged. Ruby and Pyrrha held onto each other, as their aura suddenly burst out of them- very much out of control. Coco felt pain as she held her head down, trying to make sense of the situation. The moment felt like an eternity, but soon, the pain receded, and everyone took their time to compose themselves.

It was Yang who first got up, to check if everyone was fine. As she grabbed Winter's hand, she felt that gnaw crawl out like a predator. What once was behind her mind, is now all around her body. She felt unnaturally sensitive- she could feel the tenseness of her body, her nostrils flared upon the scent of everyone's sweat. Her eyes started to cloud a bit, as she faced Winter. She started to sense a longing building in her- something foreign that isn't hers but is leading her to-

"Wha-what is happening...to me?" said Yang. Winter got up, instinctively touched her sister's hand and felt the same gnaw as Yang did.

"With our aura drained before it intermingled...I can surmise that we might need...a bit of a refill." said Winter. "However...things feel...off."

"You're going to have to let yourself go tonight~" smiled Summer. The two, followed by the lust-filled eyes of Blake and Velvet, as well as a panting Coco, repressed Pyrrha and Nora and an already indulging Ruby and Weiss turned to her.

"E-explain..." panted Coco.

"With those limiters gone, Ruby's mark started to manifest changes in all of you- however I didn't anticipate...multiple mutations occurring at the exact same time- or rather the marks are still undergoing changes as it intermingle with all of your auras. The cost of more power begets more consequences and requirements. Previously, you all need Ruby's aura to maintain yourselves. Now, you will need everyone else."

"Bu- but you said that So-soul Marks wi-will prevent us fr-from losing-" stuttered Blake.

"Yes- it won't cause you to lose your minds. But only after the initial exchange." said Summer. "The more people that are...making this mark, the more strenuous the effect you will experience. Right now, you're feeling attraction to each and everyone of you in this room."

"Wh-what?" said Nora as she leaned onto Pyrrha- the smoothness of her skin started to swirl in her mind. She turned to find everyone else turned to meet each others gaze, and felt the gnaw telling them embrace themselves- and let go.

"One must accept each other in order to form a Soul Mark. Physical contact is the best way to do this." said Summer seriously. "One must embrace everything to be completely be at peace- all the positives and the negatives."

"H-hey, we did have an orgy a few days ago. Another one won't hurt- eh?" joked Yang, trying to make light of the situation.

"Just the way I like it." smirked Coco as she swung her breasts about- enticing two hungry faunuses.

"...I'm having a hard time swallowing all of this." said Winter, trying to control herself.

"Oh, I have a feeling you won't." said Ruby cheekily. "If it's Weiss we're talking about, you'd-"

"RUBY!" shouted Weiss. Everyone else giggled as Winter and Weiss blushed before looking at each other, fidgeting about.

"So umm...Ho-how long does this...last?" asked Pyrrha, getting back on topic.

"When I did it with Rav well...about four hours. But according to the lost knowledge, more people requires longer periods of time. So I guess it'll take...a day?"

"W-WE'RE GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR A WHOLE DAY!?" shouted Yang.

"Talk about having too much of a good thing." said Nora. "And I don't have any right to say that."

"Which is why..." Summer smiled, and once more bars and locks could be heard around them. They were once more shut in. "We'll be stuck here for a long, time."

"How did you get access to those locks?!" asked Winter.

"Ruby's a good tinkerer, but I can hack these babies like in a minute. I designed them afterall~"

"You're full of surprises Mom." said Yang, trying to maintain herself. It was starting to hurt not being able to feel someone up close and personal now.

"We'll see how things will turn out. Oh. And...I'm joining in~" This was the bombshell that made them temporarily forget about their aura-induced heat. Even Ruby who started to suckle Weiss' breast turned when she heard her mother is going to join in.

"M-MOM!?" yelped Ruby.

"I've been pent up for so long~~ I need release like everyone else here~"

"BU-BUT YOU'LL GET MARKED!" screeched Yang.

"No I won't!" said Summer as a matter of factly. "People that give Rose Marks can't mark a marker, while a marked one can't be marked again by another."

"Explain." said Weiss and Winter cue.

"Rose Mark's can't be removed once it's created. Only altered." smiled Summer. "However, that doesn't mean I can acquire a mark. For instance...I have in me...this~" Summer revealed her chest, and a particular rose mark appeared when she flared her aura- a mark in between her breasts.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A MARK?!" asked Winter incredulously.

"No silly! I took Glynda's Mark!" corrected Summer.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE HER MARK!?" asked Ruby totally surprised.

"When Raven found the forbidden knowledge to completely manipulate aura, I also gained the same knowledge. You know- Rose Mark magic, me sharing her body. All that jazz. So technically speaking, the only way to remove a Rose Mark is through me or Raven. I simply...took Glynda's mark and replaced it with my own. No biggie~"

"She's going to kill you, or going to try and get me to mark her again." said Ruby, not wanting to feel her first method of love making once more.

"Like, Rav, I gave her a replacement Rose Mark. She'll accept it once she finds out. I did promise not to leave anyone I care about behind."

"Wait- so you can remove our marks...but you have to exchange it with someone elses?" said Pyrrha questioningly.

"The Rose Scent' is truly permanent in the sense you can't remove it, so yes."

"This...this is a lot to take in." said Nora. "...And I really need someone to take me in right now, cause this itch is killing me!"

"So...that means...I've marked my sister, and now my Mom." said Ruby robotically. "...I'm just going to accept it now otherwise I might kill my already aching boner."

"Oh don't worry about the details, and...Let's have fun!" said Summer as she stripped herself of her uniform and revealed already her hard on.

"...I'm going to become like Weiss, and there's nothing I can do about it. Ruby, please, if I managed to become like her, make it so that I enjoy it with you." joked Yang. "Turn me into the a mindless sex crazed demon solely fit for your pleasure!"

"I AM NOT A SLUT. NOR AM I A MISTRESS, NOR A CUMDUMP, NOR A STUD. SO WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT BEFORE I SHOVE THIS UP YOUR ASS LIKE THE BIMBO YOU ARE."

"Relax, Weiss, it's just a joke. I very much like you being a slut." said Yang as she laughed hollowly. Even Winter thought she has crossed the line for Weiss' patience.

"And I, very much like you for being my bitch." Winter held in a giggle, as Yang tackled Weiss in an attempt to claw her eyes out. Weiss suddenly pulled Winter's arm in the process, and the double catfight turned into a triple threat.

"Blake, Velvet. Both of you come here and fuck me already. If this is going to last a full day, I want a full release day." grinned Coco as she lay on her back, presenting herself to her highly sensitive Faunus friends. Blake without a word crawled atop her and already started her tailplay. Velvet followed suit, making out with her girlfriend.

Ruby on the other hand, watched mind-numbingly as Pyrrha inched closer to her side as did Nora and started to intimately kiss around her neck. Summer on the other hand, just stroked lightly as she watched the girls slowly devolve into yet another daily debauchery. Unknown to the girls however, Summer blinked her eyes and her Rose mark irises returned- and saw the bonds of their friends take form. The girls may not have felt it, but on their skins in varying locations, a very intricate rose mark appeared only briefly that took form- and she can't wait to see it fully manifest.

Checking her chest, she saw the mark she removed from Glynda affected her slowly- it was interesting for her to say the least to be at the other end of the Rose' Scent. Not entirely unpleasant, but rather welcoming.

"Well girls, it's time to have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo is coming soon. I'm working on a specific chapter.


	33. Re:Marked for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is so sexually ridiculous, even I had a hard time maintaining a straight face as I wrote this. I took it as a challenge to see if it can be compared to the even more ridiculous occurrences, and scenes depicted in every H-scene you see in visual novels. Do I regret it? If you're reading this thirty chapters in, then you're asking the wrong question.
> 
> To those asking- there are some kinks I will steer clear off. If it's not here, then it either means I haven't put in yet because reasons, or I do not want to write it at all. End of Story- I mean let's begin the story.

Weiss made use of her partners ravaging every pleasurable orifice she can- not caring for their dignity. Winter willingly let herself go- obeying whatever Weiss fantasized even if it involved making out with Yang. Speak of the bitch, she on the other hand, didn't care if Weiss might go rough on her body- rather she reveled in growing masochistic pleasure. Coco tended to her pets- pleasuring three Blakes and two Velvets with all of her might. She sat leisurely as Blake either pleasured her with her hands, lips or tail- in different positions while Velvet assisted her with her tendril like hair. Ruby and Pyrrha double penetrated Nora with sexual hunger- her dick and engorged clit combo was quite the sight to behold. All while this happened Summer, masturbated over- showering the girls with her load like a fountain.

This all lasted for merely an hour before their stamina gave up the ghost and they collapsed atop themselves. Despite this, their bodies ached for more- holes begging to be filled, mouths needing a taste, and the longing of a woman's touch. Weiss and Ruby feeling the worst of it- their boners remained as the need for release returned shortly after. They knew the others needed at least a few more minutes before they can continue, but the girl's very defenseless and alluring positions, the needy expressions they put out, the musks and attractive scents they smelled only warped their lust more- seeking only for pleasure. They knew- of course, that they have to fight that specific part of their desires. It was the only thing that made them feel human, despite every mortal sin and delight they have committed. Coco and Yang we're practically begging for more, their bodies were convulsing as their vision wavered at the loss of contact from any of their friends. Blake and Velvet were grunting or mewling- their animal side had taken over their senses, but not their sense of reason. They have too- this is what determines them as Humans, or Animals. Pyrrha and Nora tried reversing the flow of their aura, and felt the effects lessened immediately, but they knew it would only be numbing the pain for when it returns later- with twice as much force and pain.

"Great job team..." breathed Ruby. Beside her was Pyrrha rubbing her chest on her face. Nora crawled atop Ruby and inserted herself back, before collapsing on top of her. "N-Nora?"

"Having your dick in me makes me feel relaxed." smiled the girl lazily in relief, not being able to take the gnaw that crawls around her skin. "I'm going to sleep now. Fuck me in my sleep if you have too."

"Ooookayy..." said Ruby as she watched the girl snore into slumber land with her dick lodged in her. "I kinda expected her to...last longer."

"She's tired...and so am I." said Pyrrha as she removed herself from Ruby. "I think we should follow her example."

"Ditto. I'd rather escape to my dreams right now than deal with this shit." said Yang as a matter of factly, her body stained with Weiss' cream as she rolled to her sister's side.

"Oh you're done? Good. Sweissheart, let's get ready for bed." Yang turned and saw Winter leaned near the headboard before laying down comfortably. Weiss crawled up to her as they kissed- lodging herself in her sister. "Let's...get to bed."

"...Right." Weiss blushed timidly as she lay on her sister's chest, with Winter stroking her hair softly. "...I love you."

"I love you too." Winter rubbed her back before she too closed her eyes as she drifted off slowly. "...I'm sorry if I..."

"It's fine, Sweissheart. Just...go slowly alright?" blushed Winter as Weiss lay on her breast.

"So...why are we fucking ourselves to sleep?" asked Yang in her most playful tone.

"So we wake up to have a good stick up our-" said Ruby before she got cut off by a hand covering her mouth. She turned and found Pyrrha shaking her head disapprovingly. "Sorry- couldn't resist."

Pyrrha let go as she sighed. Then a few mewls came and saw Blake, Faun and Humina crawl closer to them. Blake lunged first and pulled Pyrrha away from Ruby before locking her in a gentle hug- her tail deeply lodged in her delicate flower. Pyrrha almost gave out a surprising moan, but bit it back as Humina did the same to her other hole- fisting her ass up to her wrist, while rubbing her nether regions on Pyrrha's chin. Both cats purred before positioning themselves against Pyrrha and purred themselves to sleep.

"H-help..." whispered Pyrrha, feeling both tail and fingers gyrate or move to her pleasure spots, while sniffing Humina's pheromones. Ruby could only to show her sympathies.

"Well, looks like Pyrrha's joining the clusterfuck." said Yang, grinning from ear to ear. "Just rest, Pyrr. By the time we wake up, we'll probably resume whatever...embarrassing things we did today." She saw Pyrrha blush before she resigned herself to her fate.

"I'm looking for a bit of love, if you'd like to spare some~" interjected Faun. "A little bit of filling holes? That, I can do. Who else?"

"Go back to Coco, Faun." said Yang shooing her away.

"Don't be like that hun~ Be a good slut~~"

"No seriously- go back to Coco because-" Yang pointed behind Faun, to find said chocolate mistress having a hard time keeping her two Velvet's still. One of them pouted at her mirror image for hugging her naked body like she always has, with a mocking face.

"Oooohhh~"

"Yeah. Shoo~ Help them out. Or Coco won't have your ass tomorrow."

"Fine fine, I rather not delay such wonder booty~" said Faun lecherously as she turned seductively waving her ass as she crawled her way to a free Velvet.

"I can't really get enough of Blake." sighed Yang. "Nor can I get a good read on her."

"What about you?" asked Ruby. "You're the only one left out."

"Nah, I'll just cuddle around you like always-"

"And what about your dear sweet mother my little sunflower~" Yang and Ruby''s heads turned to find their mother crawling happily as she neared their location. "I'm free~"

Yang blushed unusually hard as she turned away. She just remembered what she wanted to forget the most- her mother saw them in the raw animalistic, unrestrained, degrading sex session they have every experienced. Ruby mirrored her sister as she blushed, but couldn't turn her head lest she wakes up the sleeping monster known as Nora Valkyrie.

"...I'm kinda embarrassed already with you in the room."said Yang. "And...umm... I don't think I can...take that in me."

"It's completely, and utterly fine Yang." smiled Summer. "Still, you're going to have to do what the rest of them are doing, or you're going to stay up all night and wrestle with your heat. I don't want chu to be in trouble~"

Summer was right- even now Yang felt her body tense up as her milk continually flowed from her breast. She could feel her hands cupping her massive mounds as her legs twirled about- her lower lips begging to be filled. Ruby reached out with her hand and held her sister's chest and felt the heat lessened, but not as much as she wants.

"...Do it." blushed Ruby. Yang bit her lip, and looked at her sister dead in the eye. Both read each other's emotion and their mind- they've gone past the point of no return months ago. So all they can do is just keep going deeper and deeper. Yang took a deep breath, and lay on her back as she presented herself to her mother.

"...Take me, Mom." blushed Yang, feeling excited, feeling nervous, and feeling timid. Summer giggled, as she crawled atop her daughter, and slowly put herself in her sweet brave daughter. No resistance was met, but felt her daughter's fluids flow heavily both below and atop. Yang closed her eyes as she lost the feeling in her legs due to pleasure, and soon felt her mom poke her womb. Summer lay on her daughter's chest like a pillow before she fed on it.

"...Mom's much wider than you or Weiss put together." blushed Yang, as she locked her legs on Summer's hip.

"...Shut up Yang."

"Now now, let's be civilized, so we can get some shut eye. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of you." said Summer happily as she thrusted once into Yang as a joke and made her squeal in surprise. "Raven's gonna be mad at me for this."

"Why?" asked Ruby, ignoring her sister hiding her face with her hands.

"She wanted to be the first one I'd have sex with when I return to my body. I guess she'll be my third. Glynda got my first one." said Summer as she pleased her daughter- the latter not fighting back as Yang held onto her like a small teddy bear.

"...Mom...d-don't move or I-I'll go be-berserk~~" moaned Yang sweetly, her voice soft as her face screamed pleasure and shame. Summer merely suckled as she conversed with her children.

"You're almost as tight as Raven~" said Summer. "AFTER my hundred and fourth load." Yang felt her body shiver at the prospect- at least she knew where Ruby's sex hungry stamina came from.

"I-I don't think I can survive that kind of session..." said Yang as Summer continued moving, releasing a small load in her in the process. "...You have a shorter fuse than me, Mom."

"Now you know why I said hundred and fourth." said Summer. "Let's call it a night. Remember to release when you need too." Ruby and Yang nodded in response as they felt the gnaw lessen.

Throughout the night, quiet moans sounded across the room- Weiss moved slowly as she creamed Winter's insides- waking her up in the night before nodding back off after releasing her own tensions- even if it meant repositioning. The two Velvet's subconsciously inserted her tendril hairs in her adjacent partner or her mirror image- moving with a mind of it's own. Each climax they experience was silent, yet their muscles spasm in pleasure as nectar flowed staining the bed. Pyrrha ate Humina out while dreaming while both cats returned the favor with their vibrating tail and thrusting fingers. Ruby, however, would wake up suddenly after just an hour's worth of sleep to hump Nora to ease her painful dick. Summer slept soundly as her felt more and more of her daughter- the latter trying to get some semblance of sleep- her mother's touches were very magical to her. All of this occurred multiple times across the night, and by the time the sun rose, everyone was in for a hard start.

Weiss woke with a red streak on her face- to find Winter smiling lovingly. Her face was firmly lodged between her breasts, along with a slightly bloated belly- likely due to her repeated releases as she slumbered. The same applied to Nora- the girl however wasn't perturbed in anyway- rather she cupped her hole as she head for the bathroom before having the time of her life squeezing everything out. Ruby found the entire thing a bit bewildering. Yang barely got a wink of sleep- her legs were sticky from her mother's premature shots that decided to fire at random as she slumbered. Not only that- she had engorged nipples from repeated bite marks. Pyrrha awoke to sensual purrs from her two sexy cats. Coco couldn't feel anything from the waist down, nor could move any of her limbs. Both Velvet's stringed her like a puppet as they both carried her to the bathroom.

The matter of breakfast came to mind afterwards- but their sexual high is meddling with their stomachs. Everyone without a dick only craved the white goodness that only Summer, Ruby and Weiss could provide. It was a degrading, but it was the only thing they could swallow- their bodies seemed to regurgitate anything that isn't semen. Blake, Yang and Velvet were the first people to take the first step- as Summer violated Yang's mouth as she released load after load. Ruby had trouble with three Blakes to feed, but in the end, Blake and her clones were satisfied. Weiss stood and did nothing as Velvet did all the work- laying a finger on her would make Coco glare at her- her eyes were piercing her with fear that brought shivers down her spine. The three girls swapped dicks per session- their consistency and taste were different from person to person afterall.

After the three had their fill, they shamefully kissed each other walking away as Pyrrha, Winter and Coco took their place. Pyrrha accidentally took in Summer and Ruby's load- unable to differentiate at first. All because Summer pretended to act like Ruby, while the mischievous girl herself played along. Pyrrha found out too late, but clearly enjoyed her time. Nora didn't bother at all- she ate some of her creamy insides in the bathroom without as much as a thought. Coco acted like a connoisseur, her took smalll samples from each three, before taking all three and teased only their tips. An explosion of white settled on her face- savoring every flavor she could. Ruby and Weiss felt like Coco bit more off than she could chew, but saw as Coco kept going with the intent of draining as much as she could. When Winter's turn came, she reluctantly did so- she wasn't accustomed to all of this...maddening cock-aphony.

"Wi-winter...yo-your turn." said Weiss as she held her arms to her chest, her dick on her sister's face. Winter rubbed it, taking in its feel and scent- thinking on her choices. Ruby and Summer grinned at the sight, their dicks leaking in anticipation.

"Already miss my mouth Sweissheart?" teased Winter, licking her lips. Weiss nodded as her legs shook, unable to resist Winter's allure. Winter opened her mouth to taste the tip, and sucked forcefully.

Weiss felt her legs give as she collapse on the floor, leaning on her arms. Winter followed suit, now giving head on her stomach. Ruby and Summer stroked themselves hard, moaning quietly. While this occurred, Coco and Yang ate each other out, while Blake and Faun pleasured them with their tails. Velvet settled with Pyrrha- the Amazonian warrior making out with both bunnies as she cupped their their holes while extending her clit she grew on her hands- a new discovery that she enjoyed. Nora settled with Humina, who wore strap-ons and took turns riding each other.

Weiss overtime, poured her load down Winter's throat, feeding the hunger while satiating their desires. Winter licked and fingered herself, losing in the growing never ending pleasure. Both failed to realize however, two plotting twins and their crazed lust. Just as Winter swallowed Weiss' next load, she felt someone pull her by the ass, and turned to find Ruby, rubbing her dick on her slit.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Winter looks so delicious~" said Ruby stupidly as she pushed her tip in with ease. Winter let out a small moan surprising her, and covered her mouth. "I know how to make Winter more delicious~"

Winter couldn't retort in time as Ruby pushed her full length in her. Winter gasped in pleasure against her will, her face scrunched in lust-filled betrayal. Ruby moved gently, taking in slowly, melting her frozen exterior to warm her up. Winter closed her eyes as she moaned in relief on fours, unable to think. She was much longer than Weiss, and is riling her up despite her wishes. That is, until she remembered Weiss, and opened her eyes in worry. She felt hurt- that she would experience something so heavenly with someone who isn't her sister. She slowly raised her head to call her name, but lost her nerve and felt her body grow more aroused at the sight.

Weiss couldn't look at her sister- especially when Summer lifted her legs up with ease and exposed her for everyone to see- she took Summer's entire length, and felt her stomach bulge from the monstrous beast. She covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting to let her sister hear her moans of satisfaction. Her dick leaked as she fought back her high- she wanted this to last as long as she could.

"How's my dick Weiss?" mimicked Summer in her most Ruby like tone. Weiss tightened at the sound of her voice and slowly felt her arms weaken. "Hehe... Ruby she likes me~"

"I think Winter likes me too, she's moving her hips on her own." replied Ruby. Both Weiss and Winter stopped, as they made eye contact. Weiss removed her hand to reveal a satisfied smile that she wish she could hide. Winter blushed as she bit her lip, stopping her hip- but couldn't stop twisting them. Summer and Ruby both giggled at the two girls, now reduced to their purest honest core. Both forgot about the two redheads, as they tried to mouth words that wouldn't come. Before long both Mother and daughter resumed their session, now with both sisters aware of their bodies.

Winter took in Weiss' beauty- how her hole wrapped around the monstrous dick so tightly like it needed for dear life, how her eyes screamed ecstasy, how her small breasts were now developing and bouncing against her ragged breathing. Likewise, Weiss noticed her sister's submission, how her body moved on its own, how big Ruby's dick seemed thick compared to hers, how much beautiful her sister is stained with her essence. Both felt their fires light up more, and tried to go closer. Ruby and Summer read them like a book, and lead them closer and closer.

"You look beautiful, Winter." said Weiss as she helped Winter upright, rubbing her chest against hers.

"Likewise, Sweissheart." moaned Winter as she found her sister's hand and locked them together.

"So you have a cuckquean fetish~?" asked Summer bluntly, as she released her load. Weiss smiled as a response and in acceptance as she stared directly into Winter's eyes, taking in her mother-in-law like a good slut. Winter felt her body betray her thoughts, and Ruby climaxed early as she closed her eyes and blew her load into Winter. This time Weiss watched as Winter silently closed her eyes as she herself, climaxed along with her girlfriend- her body shaking as Winter leaned on her, biting her neck as if to fight but at the same time, claim her. Weiss took in a sharp breath, returning with a hug that eased her in back to reality.

"Tha-that surprised me..." breathed Ruby. "I guess you and Weiss are really alike more than I thought." This seemed like an insult to Winter, who leaned on Weiss not really wanting to admit it.

"Maybe." Winter raised her head as she faced her blushing sister. "But that only makes me love her."

"Awwww~ Just for that..." Ruby slowly removed herself from Winter, making her gasp as her load trickled out. Switching holes, she took up her ass and lifted Winter up slightly. Summer saw what Ruby was trying to do and grabbed Weiss dick. Both sisters watched in shock, as Weiss' dick inched closer to Winter's core, before they made contact- making their eyes roll up as their mouths lolled open.

"The perfect sandwich~" replied Summer. Winter and Weiss were having a hard time now- they never got to feel two unique sensations fill their minds(and holes) and now feeling Weiss and Ruby inside her, Winter embraced the overflowing love fully. Weiss feeling her sister's insides as well as being satisfied herself, felt like a piece of heaven. Both sister's immediately locked lips, and felt each other as much as they could- their minds starting to meld thanks to their link. Slowly, as they made out, a familiar mark flashed in their hands. Ruby noticed their eyes matched colors for a moment.

"Mom? Was that-" but Summer raised a finger and signaled her silence.

"You will see its true form, soon." replied Summer. Ruby nodded, and both resumed their love making.

Thanks to the foursome, both Weiss and Winter were thoroughly satisfied, and both continue to make out- even when Ruby and Summer left them to their own devices. They turned to the other girls, and find that they too have grouped up.

They presented themselves to the two girls, their faces begging for release. Velvet and Yang sat atop each other rubbing their lower lips to entice them, liquids gushing out glistening their thighs. Nora and Blake presented themselves on fours, preferring to get down to business. Coco rode atop Pyrrha who eagerly teased anyone who would watch her, as Pyrrha grew more arms to wrap grab ahold of whatever places she can reach- suckling Coco's breast with mouths that she grew on her hands, or leaving hickeys on her ass. Of course, both mother and daughter obliged greatly.

* * *

The day went on and they slowly got accustomed to their situation. Only twelve hours to go, and they could feel their heat slowly die down. It was a normal occurrence if one of them would suddenly get in the mood once more. An example is when they decided to clean up some the mess, some settled to wear only aprons while others wore sex-lingerie with zippers or no fabric. Ruby jumped on Yang as she mercilessly humped her in her apron that was too small for her- a fact that she knew all to well. Another would be Nora wearing only her skirt and sweatshirt, and got Summer to try play _"gym"._ It ended up with Nora doing situps, and yoga on her dick. The most unique example was Velvet, Blake and Pyrrha in bondage gear- that alone switched Weiss from her timid princess persona to that similar of Winter's. It was here where Winter displayed to Weiss, her unknown sadistic side that could almost rival Glynda's playtime. All the while, their stomachs grew bloated from their raw sessions.

However, the most attention the room got was when Summer took something no one else has in the room. Not even Weiss, nor Yang, nor Velvet or even Pyrrha.

Ruby sat atop the bed as Pyrrha gave her a boobjob. Behind Pyrrha was Weiss casually humping her, unable to get enough of the girls' willingness to help her. Ruby relaxed as she shot her load on Pyrrha's smiling face, showering her breasts and her lips as if it were hers. Weiss released her third load in Pyrrha, feeling her insides clamp up, squeezing the life out of her- her stomach could be mistaken for a seven-month old pregnancy.

"Than-thanks Pyrrha." smiled Ruby. Pyrrha blushed before she nodded. She turned her head, and felt Weiss' lips on her cheeks, licking her clean.

"...You're a dirty girl right now. Let me clean you up~" groaned Weiss, capturing her lips as she lift her body onto hers. Pyrrha obliged- her embarrassment long gone. This lead to Weiss laying on her back, as Pyrrha rode her maddeningly.

"...I wonder how that feels..." blushed Ruby as she switched to her lower lips- she never felt anyone actually take her virginity. She only allowed her friends to eat her out- out of fear of the pain. Now- she starts to crave for it after seeing everyone doing it. Even when she took Velvet's tendrils in her- no sort of pain came. Afterall, hair was soft even if it was braided to form a dildo. She liked it, but still she craved for the real thing.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt someone behind her hug her and cupped her breasts. She turned, and saw her mother rubbing her face on her neck, her thick dick on her back and her hands feeling up her breast, then to her stomach.

"Hi Mom~" breathed Ruby. "Done with Yang?"

"Ooohhh~~ She reminds me so much of Raven, it's absolutely precious!" cooed Summer, kissing her daughter's cheek. "She's over there, enjoying the afterglow." Ruby turned her head, to find Yang shaking in relief, stomach comically bloated, her lower lips oozing out her mother's load, as well as her breasts being occupied by Coco and Nora who felt their milk cow isn't done yet.

"So...Mom ends up like that?" asked Ruby, blushing a bit.

"Yeah~ Although the difference is, she wouldn't let me go after her first round." said Summer.

"...I wonder how would that feel..." muttered Ruby silently. Summer overheard this, and shock flitted across her face.

"My dear sweet Rose never had her cherry popped?" asked Summer in curiosity. Ruby nodded slowly, and held her mother's hands. "Did any of your friends...?"

"Well...I asked Weiss to take me, but she fainted the moment I asked her to do it and she...kinda skirt around the topic since then. I think she doesn't want to take me because she thinks I couldn't." said Ruby.

"Ruby-" Ruby turned her head to see Weiss locking Pyrrha's ankles with her hands as she pistoned from above. The red-head took in deep breathes between moans as she leaned on her elbows, concentrating her gaze on the ongoing conversation. "It's not that I don't want to take you- I REALLY want too but... Umm..."

"She fears that Yang might actually kill her for taking your virginity." breathed Pyrrha. Weiss nodded in agreement, and shot her next load into Pyrrha's hole- her stomach almost rivaling Yang's.

"Oooooohhhh. That makes a lot more sense." said Ruby. "Well...Yang is out of luck and can't do anything about what I want, so...you can if you-"

"Umm... Ruby?" asked Summer. Ruby turned to her mother to see her blushing- with an expression she thought she can only do. Weiss and Pyrrha paused for a moment to let the afterglow sink in- separating themselves with a pop as lay on the floor as Pyrrha grew a hand to prevent Weiss' load from escaping. "I... wonder if you could do mommy a favor?"

"Yes?" said Ruby innocently. Summer moved to the side and sat beside her daughter. She gently held her hand, and looked her in the eye. Weiss and Pyrrha felt like they knew what was coming next.

"Please don't think ill of me, even I'm not as pure as Raven makes out to be. Nor Tai, or Qrow." said Summer sternly. "...Can I be your first?"

Ruby blushed maddeningly- her heart skipping a beat thrice as fast. She looked between Pyrrha and Weiss, who looked just the same as her. Summer held her hand still, expecting an answer. Then it started to feel a bit too hot for Ruby- she could feel her mother's skin on her arm, her breast leaning on forearm, her loving expression identical to what Ruby does to Weiss or any of her teammates.

"M-mom?" asked Ruby meekly. "Wh-why?"

"I kinda sorta...want to take one of my daughter's virginity before anyone could take it." replied Summer honestly. "It's one of my most perverted dreams, actually."

"Wh-why do I feel like this sounds like a _"dad"_ excuse?" said Ruby plainly as she turned to her friends.

"I think it is." said Weiss. Summer blushed, fidgeting in place. "If I um... may be so blunt- to me, it looks like you just want to take her first time so any other potential _"boyfriends"_ wouldn't steal your _"innocent"_ daughter."

"This is rich coming from you." giggled Pyrrha. Weiss turned her head and raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit insulted. Ruby bit back her laugh, Pyrrha managed to nail down what she was thinking. Summer tilted her head in curiosity as she listened to the young girls. "I meant no offense, but I think you would be the first one, out of all of us to do it if you had the chance- if Yang weren't in the picture."

"Well I-" Weiss couldn't continue, her throat getting caught up with her thought process. She was right. "...Ooohhh... Fiddlesticks."

"Well, that thought did cross my mind~" said Summer as she reminisced to when Ruby was born. Ruby blushed when she turned to her mother. "...Well, I am technically the **"father"** figure when it comes to our relationship."

"I'm glad no one else besides us knows about this, or I would most definitely become a shut-in out of shame." said Ruby in honesty. "I'd still have sex, but I'll probably stay indoors."

"So um...Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Can...I?" Ruby turned to face her mother who waited for a response. Ruby smiled without as much as thinking of the entire ordeal, and nodded her head. Summer kissed her daughter in the lips- and made Weiss rock hard in an instant. Pyrrha covered her mouth with her two hands in joy, and nudged Weiss about the unfolding scene- something she didn't expect she'd be doing.

Summer's expert tongue dominated Ruby's mouth- taking total control over the situation. When they parted their kiss, Summer trailed her kisses down, as Ruby bit her moans back, as Summer went lower and lower. Weiss panted at the sight of the identical twins- a fantasy she thought she'd never see Ruby would perform outside of her dreams. She stroked her dick, as Pyrrha grew hands on parts of her body- as well as growing mouth pieces that suckled her breasts, or ate her own slit hungrily. How she manages to transfer all forms of stimuli from her fake appendages to her real ones- didn't bother her in the slightest. Ruby soon felt her mother's mouth on her dick, sucking her dry as well as prematurely climaxing out of sheer excitement.

"A bit too excited my little rose?" said Summer as she swallowed her daughter's load. Ruby acted like a toddler and mumbled her responses- making Summer more playful. "My little baby girl's all riled up~"

Summer sat on the edge of the bed, as she led Ruby atop her hips- preparing for the main event. Both mother and daughter faced each other, kissing deeply as Ruby wiggled her hips in anticipation.

"Mommy~" teased Ruby, playing the innocent child. Weiss let out a shower in response to her cute roleplay, surprising even herself. Pyrrha increased her movements- Ruby was just precious to her right now. Summer couldn't take it, and held on her daughter's hips- ready to take the plunge.

"I'm putting it in sweetie~" said Summer kindly. Ruby nodded and felt her mother's tip just pushing past her initial lips and meeting resistance. Signaling to take a deep breath, Summer pushed more and more as Ruby held on to her mother for dear life- the pain of losing her virginity the only thing on her mind. Weiss could see blood trickle down onto the sheets- and started to worry if Ruby would be able take it. Pyrrha didn't notice anything at first- too busy climaxing from her own session.

What seemed like forever to Ruby, she managed to take in all of her mother's length- feeling it pulse inside her. Summer kissed her daughter aware, and felt her head lean on her neck, cooing and gasping.

"I-I'm scared..." said Ruby.

"It's alright. It'll feel better soon sweetie." kissed Summer on her necks. Pyrrha retracted her hands, wanting to support Ruby more rather than pleasure herself. As much as her body begs too. Weiss on the other hand battled with her desires- she could see Ruby's other hole gaping as if begging to be filled as well. "I'm going to move now...alright?"

Ruby cooed as a response, and Summer started her motions. The first few thrusts only caused Ruby to bleed more, but it also electrified her as she held onto dear life onto her mother. Summer quietly moaned in her daughter's ears- hoping to please and assure her that everything is naturally happening at a slow pace.

Overtime, Ruby became more relaxed and more vocal- and it only made Summer much more aggressive. Turning her daughter around and lifting her legs, she presented Ruby to her two partners- vulnerable and ripe for the taking. Pyrrha inched closer, and simply mouthed her dick- with Summer doing the movements for her. Weiss followed suit, and inserted herself in back into Pyrrha as the red head parted her slit with her hands for Weiss. Pyrrha's mouth felt simply divine to Ruby, while her lower lips wrecked her mind with increasing pleasure. Summer bit down on her daughter's neck, and made Ruby reach her high as Pyrrha took in the entire length- bypassing her mouth and simply going straight down her throat. Weiss rammed harder and harder into Pyrrha, while Pyrrha extended her hand to form an arm to finger her effortlessly.

Weiss felt Pyrrha's fingers inside her- trying to search for a pleasure spot, but already feeling the urge to fire her shot as a result. It came in mere moments- as Weiss locked herself in Pyrrha, expanding her every growing stomach even more. Pyrrha, meanwhile, swallowed everything left in her mouth as she shuddered- her body electrifying as her lungs tried to take a deep breath. Ruby blushed more and more at the unfolding sight, and it made her very well aware of her mother's dick pulsing- and soon felt her insides being creamed by Summer.

"And my daughter is now a woman." smiled Summer. "Congratulations~"

Ruby turned to face her mother, and smiled with tears still flowing from her eyes. Summer kissed them away, and held her daughter close.

"Woooowww~" Ruby turned her head to see Winter, Blake, Coco, Velvet and Nora at her sides, leering at her. Ruby felt suddenly timid all of a sudden, and hide her face with her bangs. "Awww~ She's embarrassed~"

"Nora...be nice." said Pyrrha calmly. Nora went to pat Ruby's shoulder, and heard her grunt softly.

"Well, that was a show I'll never forget. It was sweet- like Yang's milk." said Coco lecherously. "...Especially if it's twincest."

"Am I not sweet already?" asked Velvet trying to fake jealousy. Coco grabbed her by the hip, and squeezed her butt cheeks. The other Velvet joined, clearly feeling jealousy.

"No babe...You're much, much sweeter than that." said Coco as she turned to face the opposite Velvet- kissing her on the lips as she melted in blissful shame. Now the other Velvet copied the other's jealous face. Coco's having a handful, and she loves it.

"I guess I'm an acquired taste." said Blake. Her clones were shoulder to shoulder, leaning on her exhausted by all of this.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'd had enough of this orgy." smiled Faun, her tail wagging happily.

"Had enough darling?" smirked Blake, rubbing salt into the wound.

"Ooohohoho. I wish I had more energy to continue, but we ALL know it all depends on you." replied Faun.

"I'm tuckered out. I'm gonna go back in and call in a day. It'll be nice to sit back and just feel the excitement flow." said Humina lazily as she locked lips with Blake.

"Feel free to come back out." said Blake. Humina smiled, and dissolved back into her original.

"Does that apply to-"

"No." said Blake immediately.

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm gonna go join that wonderful pussy, and settle myself in." said Faun as she too, dissolved back into Blake.

"Oh...sometimes how I envy you Ruby Rose. Our Father...never loved us as a family, and we lost our mother at a very early age. You are very fortunate to have...your closest ones to you." said Winter solemnly.

"Winter..." blushed Weiss, joining her sister.

"But my dear, Winter." said Summer, interrupting her solemnity. "You're part of our family now. And...if you wish, you can call me mother."

"Thank you for the generous offer...but I must remain...professional, Mrs. Rose." said Winter.

"Oh don't be like that~" said Summer as she gestured the two white sister's close. "Being professional is good and all in society, but always living up to their expectations and not yours will destroy yourself. Live, and look to what is important to you- who is important to you."

Winter blushed as she drew in Weiss close, holding her hands tightly never wanting to let her go. Weiss returned the favor- feeling her love flow through her body as her aura manifested once more. Summer turned to face Ruby to find her dozing off in her arms.

"Mommy...sleepy..." said Ruby cutely. Weiss, Blake and Velvet awed at the little girl. Summer tried to squeal her joy, but kept it down in order to not wake her precious flower. Pulling herself out of her slowly, she lay her on the bed- with Ruby trying to snake her way back to her mother.

"Looks like Mommy is stuck with her precious flower for awhile." said Summer. She turned to her daughter's teammates, and nodded in Yang's direction. Winter getting the message, went to her and carried to her side. Blake felt her heat subside once more- and decided this might be a good time to take a quick nap. Coco and Pyrrha looked at each other and sighed, and went to the bathroom to take a quick rinse, with two Velvet's following suit. Nora trailed behind the bunny, bringing a set of clothes, towels and dildo-shaped soap. Winter and Weiss settled with cuddling in the nude- appreciating each other more in blissful company.

Summer turned her head to her big girl- and saw that her face was in blissful slumber. Starting to hum a familiar lullaby, Yang subconsciously scotched closer to her mother, and wrapped her arms and legs against her mother, mimicking her sister's body language.

"My two sweet angels..."

* * *

A full twenty four hours passed, and their heat completely subsided. It was still night, but Summer released the locks and tampered some more with the system to make it seem everyone in the room had business to do for the day they wasted. The room was a complete mess, it reeked of their bodily fluids, as well as their musks and scents. Their clothes lay stained- being used as towels in place of the real thing due to hasty quickies- as well as their underwear permanently scented with each other's scent. Everyone besides Ruby and Summer had their bellies either slightly bloated or fully bloated at the end of their session- When Yang woke, she thought she had advanced a few stages and was ready to give birth only to squeeze out her relief at the cost of Weiss laughing at her.

It took an additional two hours, several cans of air fresheners, and the usage of the large bathtub/jacuzzi as a massive washing machine to clean every stain from their clothes. Though, despite all of this, some girls had their tongues imprinted with each others sex-flavors- with Blake jokingly eating fish and commenting it tastes like Weiss; who spat out her meal while Coco and Yang choked in an effort to laugh while eating. To concerned parties, they had to replace their sex toys- having served it's purpose. Even the bondage gear Blake and Coco wore had to be thrown away- it lost it's constraints after flaring their aura to free themselves out of sheer frustration.

With the orgy now done, they sat together and inspected each other's bodies to find any changes they have. Yang's cup size grew from E to F- as well as certain...body secretions had changed completely. One of Coco's canine teeth grew abnormally long- and she found out she can inject her aphrodisiac saliva directly into bodies; which resulted with Velvet enduring another heat session that wouldn't go away. Winter grew her own dick after her last session with Weiss- their inherited semblance having a hand at this, while Pyrrha accidentally assimilated her body into Yang's- discovering that she can share her sensations with Yang as well as growing more of her body parts, but not being able to control, nor influence her mind. It was unexpected passive power she didn't knew she had. They wanted to test if their semblances changed- now with the limiters gone and their marks upgraded. But even they don't want to cause chaos that could draw out Professor Goodwitch. Especially in the middle of the night. Right beside Professor's Ozpin's Office. Even Nora agreed.

However, what caught their attention was the Rose Mark that appeared once more on their bodies in the same location- only this time the petals were multi-colored. However, certain pairs had their marks progress similar to that of Weiss and Winter. Coco and Velvet's marks now appeared on both their breasts. Similar to the Schnee's their backdrops alternate in each boob- one belonging to the other. Yang's mark followed the same route- except her butt has Ruby's insignia plastered onto it. Weiss saw it and laughed at her, only to find herself in the same situation.

"Well, everything turned out nicely, right?" smiled Summer as she looked onto the girls. Yang is still having trouble with Pyrrha sharing her body- her head facing the opposite direction. Ruby popped in and out between the girls and poked their marks. No crawling sensation appeared when she touched them- especially when they used their aura. "At least a few of you advanced a stage or two."

"...I feel so weird right now." said Yang, crossing her arms, as well as feeling another set wrap around her. Pyrrha nodded in response. "...Not to mention it's REALLY, REALLY weird how I can see what Pyrrha sees."

"I'm sorry..." apologized Pyrrha for the ninth time.

"It's fine- it's fine." said Yang. "So...how long is this...half-fusion supposed to last?"

"T-to be honest, Yang...I can remove myself at anytime. I umm..."

"...I can hear your thoughts you know." sighed Yang. "You want to know how it feels to lactate THAT much? You do realize you're gonna lactate anyway after a few more weeks right?"

"Bu- but my breasts aren't as big as yours...and you seem to enjoy it far more than I can." blushed Pyrrha.

"If I could only reach and kiss your face, I'd do it." said Yang, half serious. "...Go ahead."

Pyrrha's set of arms wrapped themselves around's Yang's breasts as her own set of arms gave way. Yang moaned as she felt relief- milk spraying out in thick liquid goodness. Pyrrha's expression was a sight to behold- simply smiling as if she were feeding a small child.

"...Thank you Yang." said Pyrrha, as she let go of Yang's breasts. "...That was wonderful."

"Now you're making me blush." said Yang, trying to act tough. "So...I guess this isn't so bad after awhile. I mean, it's not as good as the last time we fused."

"It was fun having a new body and a new personality, to say the least." smiled Pyrrha.

"And I don't want you two to EVER do it again." said Weiss. Pyrrha and Yang turned to the heiress and see her scowl.

"Aww...what's wrong? Ms. tiny tits intimidated that the both of us put together make an I-cup?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU SUFFOCATING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH YOUR HORRENDOUS BODY. No offense to you Pyrrha."

"None taken. Although...I did kinda enjoyed it." blushed Pyrrha. Ruby coughed in response across the room, and made Summer smile.

"So...Pyrrha. I have a favor to ask." said Yang as she turned her head to try and face Pyrrha. "...Umm... Could you grow a mouth and umm...taste me?"Weiss closed her mouth with her hand as she began to chuckle. Was it really bothering her THAT much? Pyrrha slid her hands out of Yang's breasts in reaction as she blushed uncontrollably.

"U-Umm...W-where exactly?" stammered Pyrrha.

"Well...umm... well Blake said that... when she ate me out a few minutes ago, she found out that my ummm..."

"Your _womanly secretions_ changed color, and flavor. Instead of white, it turned golden and tasted like honey." interrupted Winter, joining her sister.

"Did it really happen?" giggled Weiss, relishing in Yang's embarrassment.

"Your Faunus friend says so." Winter tilted her head behind her, to find Blake licking her lips uncharacteristically. "...It seems she's enjoying herself."

"I just want to know she wasn't kidding or anything." blushed Yang as she folded her arms. Pyrrha's own wrapped around her once more, trying to comfort her. "First milk, now honey. What's next? My sweat will taste like wine?"

As a joke, Weiss smirked and grabbed Yang's forearm- and looked her in the eye and stuck her tongue out. Pyrrha smiled while Winter smirked at the impending practical joke as Yang felt her stewing shame continued to marinate. Seeing a few beads of sweat from Yang's arm, Weiss licked it trailing her tongue playfully- not thinking it would make a difference. What she didn't expect was a wonderful flavor that made her forget herself- as she sucked on Yang's skin.

"W-Weiss...?" asked Winter, a bit surprised that Weiss took it this seriously. Weiss parted, and took a deep breathe. "...Don't tell me it ACTUALLY tasted like Wine?"

"I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" Yelled Yang to the ceiling, after seeing Weiss' expression on her face.

"To be precise, Mead." replied Weiss as she licked her lips. "At least she'll taste good when we have our next session. Under my heel that is."

"...To think the land of milk and honey was this brutish brainless buffoon." said Winter, her hand on her face.

"I hate that joke."

Out of curiosity, Pyrrha grew a pair of breasts on Yang's back, and a few extra arms as she tasted to see if what they say is true. Already looking like an armed Arachne, Pyrrha tasted Yang's body and found it to be true- as well as oddly satisfying.

"Can we please stop?" asked Yang to no one in particular.

"...What the fuck did I just come back too?" Everyone turned to see Raven walk back to the dorm, her hand on her nose as she took a good look at everyone. "...And Why does Yang have that red head attached to her?"

"Looooooooooong Story Mom." said Yang. "You don't want to know right now."

"Fine. I'm too tired anyway." sighed Raven as she marched to the bed.

"Welcome back honey~" said Summer as she jumped atop Raven, rubbing her face on her breasts. "Did ya miss me Ravy?"

"By the Gods I'm tired." rasped Raven. "It took three days, but I managed to cripple them for the entire two years they've spent gathering resources. You might be seeing some news reports tomorrow. And you're gonna have to find a new place to shop for clothes. I blew up half the shopping district thanks to...her cohorts."

"Good for you~" said Summer. The other girls however, can't help but wonder who was she referring too.

"So? I assumed you unlocked their marks?" said Raven. "Cause lessons starts...in ten months."

"Why ten months?" asked Blake. Raven raised her hand, and rubbed her belly. Every girl got the message- four of them were, afterall pregnant.

"Well, if you weren't sure you were pregnant before, you sure are now." said Summer. "We need to do a follow up check-up to confirm who's the father."

"Wait- I thought Weiss already knew?" asked Ruby.

"It was a cover story so you wouldn't completely go ballistic." said Weiss.

"...I would never, go ballistic." said Ruby timidly, pushing her forefingers together.

"You possessed your girlfriends, then tried to fight Winter using Weiss' body and gave Weiss a dick." said Coco. "I think that qualifies as Ballistic, if not Catastrophic."

"...At least I wouldn't act like dad." corrected Ruby.

"You broke down several walls using Pyrrha's semblance by accident when you possessed her and accidentally created a giant magnet made out of chairs that no one could escape from." said Nora. Pyrrha sighed, if only to assure Ruby she knows she didn't mean it. She removed herself from Yang, with Yang taking a deep breathe.

"Still weird, Pyrrha." said Yang, checking herself.

"So that was the Pyrrha incident?" asked Winter.

"It was hard to explain to Professor Goodwitch what exactly happened when half of the class that got caught up in the ball were right beside us." said Nora.

"I like story time!" said Summer, out of the blue.

"As much as I would like to interrupt this wonderful conversation, I'm gonna take a breather and sleep. Ruby? Yang?" said Raven as she sat on the large bed with Summer clinging to her like a tiny koala.

"Yea Mom?" said both sisters.

"Come here and give your Mom some sugar. I need someone to hug to sleep tonight."

"She can't sleep if no one is hugging her. I mean, before I met her, she managed to keep a Grimm-stuffed doll disguised as a pillow by her side back in the-" said Summer before Raven closed her mouth.

"SILENCE. OR I'LL KILL YOU." leered Raven, her eyes glaring at Summer. Summer blew a raspberry as she rolled off to the side.

Yang and Ruby held in their laughter, while the rest of them giggled at Raven for being this cute. Raven herself blushed up a storm, as she regretted not shutting her up sooner.

"Aww~ My wittle Rav is feeling lonely~"

"IT- IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO HAVE MY FAMILY BY MY SIDE TONIGHT." said Raven, pouting. She felt Yang tackled her back, and hugged her tight. Ruby crawled closer and lay on her lap and look at her eyes cutely- something she learned from her mother. "...Dammit Sum..."

"I taught them a few tricks while you were gone~"

"My one weakness- puppy dog eyes." blushed Raven trying to turn away- but soon found Yang doing it. "I hate you so much right now Sum."

"Oh don't worry, I love you too~" said Summer, joining in the triple stare and melting Raven's tough exterior.

"...Oh. That reminds me." said Raven. "Everyone, tomorrow will be joining me in Room S3X-80085. The one with a long row of seats with two rings side by side."

"Why?" asked Summer, rubbing her face on her wife's face. Ruby and Yang lowered their mother on the bed and positioned themselves at the side and hugged her tight.

"...We have a new friend to meet." smiled Raven, as she hugged her daughters tight.

"Well... looks like tomorrow's gonna be a bloodbath." whispered Winter to Weiss, who sat beside her.

"...We're going to probably be paying for damages if things get hairy." said Weiss.

"Lucky for us, I've made it so we aren't liable for any damages done." said Winter, trying to find solace that at least both of them won't be financially...drained.

"Sooo...who are we meeting tomorrow?" asked Ruby as she closed her eyes. Raven took a deep breath, and flipped her wrist up, and opened a portal in the middle of the room. Everyone besides Raven, Winter and Weiss turned their heads as a familiar multi-colored girl appeared with her parasol, her grin plastered on her face and her heels clacking as she stepped forward.

"Meet Neopolitan." said Raven. "...Your newest teammate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Smut done. Next chapter, fighting time. Also, don't expect an entry to appear in March or April or even May. At least, I hope not. Jobs to do, Nintendo Switch to play, more circles to meet up with and more fun to have.


End file.
